Próxima Estación: El Paraíso
by Sethaum
Summary: Trás la violenta muerte de su marido, Bella trata de reconducir su vida junto a su hijo embarcandose rumbo a un paraje de ensueño, donde descubrirá el amor, y su fuerza interior para superar las distintas pruebas a las que se enfrentará. Lemmons. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

PRÓXIMA ESTACIÓN: EL PARAÍSO

**Introducci****ón 1**

¡Joel, baja a tomar tus cereales, se hace tarde para ir al cole!

¡Ya voy mamá!

Una mañana más en el domicilio de los Barnet, en Kansas City.

-Bella cariño, sube arriba o me tendré que ir sin despedirme de Joel-

-Chris, ya ves que estoy liada preparándole el desayuno, sube tú anda, y por favor… ¡Tráelo!

Y siempre lo mismo, el niño travieso que no obedece, o si lo hace, siempre tarde, y los padres sufridos, que aunque lo adoran, más de una vez creen que engendraron a un demonio, pero… Su encantador demonio.

Porque, así era Joel. A veces un terremoto, puro nervio, activo, dicharachero, locuaz, impertinente… Ahí sacaba las mejores notas, pero al mismo tiempo, podía ser la más encantadora de las criaturas. Claro, que para eso, había que ganárselo, y en esos menesteres … la cosa estaba muy difícil… Sí.

Y ahí estaban, bajando los dos por la magnifica escalera que daba a la parte baja de su magnifica mansión.

Porque los Barnet, eran una familia adinerada. Christian Barnet, era un alto ejecutivo en una de las más importantes compañías petrolíferas de Kansas, para ser más exactos, era el hijo del dueño de dicha compañía.

Ahí conoció a Bella seis años atrás.

Era la criatura más dulce, bonita y… Patosa que había conocido jamás. Acababa de incorporarse a la empresa como becaria. Un par de años de preparación para dar el salto profesional. Aunque esos dos años, acabarían siendo tan sólo unos cortos dos meses…

Era la futura secretaria del Sr. Blake. Un septuagenario encantador que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo chocheando con el personal femenino de la octava planta de la empresa. Su cometido laboral hacía años que terminó. Su permanencia en su puesto, sólo obedecía a que yo terminase de ascender hasta el lugar que me correspondía ocupar. Vicepresidente de la Empresa.

Ni qué decir tiene, que a partir de la incorporación de Bella a su puesto, yo iba demasiado animado a trabajar. Eso al menos, era lo que me decía mi compañero de apartamento todas las mañanas, Tom Myers. Un tipo de lo más introvertido, pero leal, serio y trabajador.

-Presiento que dentro de poco un maremoto rubio provocará un tsunami-

-¿Un tsunami?, No sé de que me hablas Tom-

-Jajaja, sabes que sí, y no creo que tardes mucho en comprobarlo-

Y claro que sabía a qué se refería. ¡Cómo no! Hablaba de Tanya Denali.

Era la hija del otro empresario más importante del sector. Brandon Denali. Y al igual que su padre, era una persona odiosa en todos los sentidos de la palabra. La detestaba, la rechazaba en lo más profundo de mí ser. Y por si eso fuese poco, había sido "elegida" para desposarla conmigo cuando llegase el momento.

Mi madre era contraria, por su puesto. Ella era la antítesis de mi padre. A veces me preguntaba como podían haber terminado juntos. Supongo que tenía algo que ver con los misterios del amor… Supongo. Pero estaba profundamente enamorada de mi padre, y era correspondida del mismo modo por él. Sencillamente se adoraban. Y de ese amor, nacimos mi hermana Alice y yo.

Alice, qué decir de Alice…

Simplemente, que mi hijo había heredado todo su carácter…

-Chris, hijo. Ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces. El amor se crea con el cariño, no se encuentra. Míranos a tu madre y a mí. No nos conocíamos de nada, nuestro matrimonio fue por poderes y des… -Bla, Bla, Bla…

Ese era el punto de inicio de mi viaje astral. Ese en que mi padre me quería hacer ver las ventajas de un matrimonio pactado con alguien a quien detestaba. Daba lo mismo si yo rechazaba de plano a la "Ambición Rubia", (así la llamábamos mi hermana Alice yo). Para mi padre, el hecho de no quererla, no significaba que no pudiese hacerlo en el futuro. Que el matrimonio con mi madre hubiese funcionado, no quería decir que los demás tuviésemos la misma suerte, o al menos, la intención de comprobarlo.

Y así pasaron los años. Años, sí, porque me "prometieron" a ella, a los 16. Jamás olvidaré aquella tarde…

-Chris, tu padre quiere verte en el salón-

-Ya voy madre, termino de vestirme y bajo-

Y así lo hice, al bajar y entrar al salón, mi padre me esperaba apoyado en una de las esquinas de la enorme chimenea. Mi madre, estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, charlando con Claire Denali, la madre de Tanya. En el otro, ésta, acompañada de su padre, miraba nerviosa al suelo. Miré la estampa, no sabía que pasaba, pero algo me decía que nada bueno. Al menos para mi…

Alice entró en ese momento y se puso a mi lado metiendo una de sus manos en uno de los bolsillos traseros de mis tejanos. Era uno de sus gestos típicos cuando estaba nerviosa. Le hacía sentir segura, agarrarse a mis pantalones, siempre tendía a perderse de pequeña y le indiqué que debería agarrarse así en adelante. Lo que no imaginaba, era que siempre que tuviese miedo, de una manera u otra, lo haría. Y a mi me gustaba que ese pequeño gesto le tranquilizase, pero en ese momento, no la noté tranquila… Más miedo.

Mi padre se dirigió a mi, primero con la vista, después con la palabra:

-Hijo, siéntate, tenemos que hablar-

Me senté junto con Alice, en uno de los sillones con orejas que había a uno de los costados de la chimenea. Entonces, mi padre carraspeó y habló en mi dirección.

-Chris, como ya sabes, Brandon Denali es un gran amigo mío, y espero que algo más en un futuro no muy lejano. Lo que quiero decir, es que llevamos un tiempo barajando la posibilidad de fusionar nuestras empresas, para así convertirnos en el máximo productor petrolífero del país-

-Pero papá- le interrumpí- Tu ya eres el máximo productor. Tu yacimiento es el mayor de todos. No entiendo para qué necesitas la fusión, y mucho menos, qué pinto yo aquí. ¡Aún estoy en la secundaria!

Aquello, lo dije como si fuese lo más obvio del Mundo. Pero mi padre, negó con la cabeza y siguió con su discurso…

-Hijo, si, somos el mayor yacimiento, y el mayor productor. Pero con la fusión, conseguiríamos más producción y una expansión más amplia a la hora de exportar. Y tú, tienes un papel importante en todo esto. Acabarás por dirigir la compañía. Te formarás a fondo. Estudiarás Empresariales en la mejor Universidad de éste país, y una vez te hayas licenciado, comenzarás a formar parte del staff de la empresa, dónde te empaparás de todo lo necesario, hasta que llegues a dirigir la compañía-

Sabía que mi futuro estaba en dirigir la empresa familiar. Lo sabía desde que era un crío. Ese era mi destino y en cierto modo, lo había aceptado. Es más, no me disgustaba especialmente. No, hasta que oí el resto del discurso que mi padre me tenía preparado.

-Brandon está dispuesto a la fusión, está encantado de pertenecer a ésta familia, de estrechar más los lazos si cabe- Ahí me perdí, sinceramente. No entendía a dónde quería ir a parar mi padre con eso de los lazos familiares.- Hijo, Brandon y yo, hemos decidido que Tanya y tú, os caséis una vez hayas entrado a formar parte de la empresa. De ese modo, el negocio se quedará estrictamente en las dos familias. No queremos que ningún "agente externo" se beneficie de nuestro sudor-

¿Qué? ¿Había oído bien? Tanya, empresa, familia… ¿MATRIMONIO?

-Papá, ¿estás tratando de decirme que mi esposa será Tanya?-

-Así es, hijo. La mejor esposa que podrás tener-

-Pero… pero t…tú no puedes hablar en serio papá, no puedes hablar en serio- Mi voz a penas era un leve murmullo. Justo en ese momento sentí la mano de Alice apretar una de las mías. Le miré a los ojos, desprendían incredulidad, o tal vez horror. Miré a mi madre, ella estaba con la mirada fija en un punto perdido. Claire Denali en la misma situación, y los otros tres pares fijos en los míos. Cada uno de ellos con diferente expresión: Mi padre, seguridad, Brandon, amenaza y Tanya… satisfacción. Dios, esa maldita víbora parecía que iba a comenzar a relamerse de un momento a otro.

-¡NO!-

-Hijo, cálmate-

-¡NO! ¿Me has escuchado padre? ¡NO!. Jamás me casaré con ella. ¡La detesto, ni si quiera es mi amiga!

-Lo será, date tiempo y cálmate Christian, estás dando un espectáculo-

-¿Un espectáculo padre? ¿Me estás diciendo que éste circo ha sido idea mía?

Brandon Denali comenzó a ponerse rojo. Se le notaba ofendido, por eso dirigiéndose a su mujer, dijo de forma airada:

-Claire, vámonos. No pienso formar parte de una familia que desprecia a mi hija. Y por supuesto Greg - volviéndose a mi padre- nos olvidamos de la fusión-

-Tranquilo Brandon. No te preocupes, las cosas se harán según lo pactado. Mi hijo- dijo esto de manera fría y amenazadora, mirándome directamente a los ojos- Hará lo que tenga que hacer por su familia, exactamente igual que antes lo hice yo, y antes que yo mi padre-

-¡NO! No voy a hacer nada que no desee. Puede que hayas escogido mi futuro laboral, y lo acepto. Pero no te consiento que me digas con quien debo casarme y con quien no. Pero por dios, si ni siquiera he tenido una novia papá. ¿Cómo puedes decirme que esa serpiente va a ser mi esposa?-

Una sonora bofetada cayó en una de mis mejillas y no sé que dolió más. Si el impacto, que puedo asegurar fue importante, o el veneno que empezó a recorrer mis venas. Rabia, impotencia, desesperación, orgullo… En ese momento habría pegado un puñetazo a mi padre. De hecho, creo que habría sido capaz de pegarle una paliza. Pero opté por mirarlo con odio y a la vez con determinación y espetarle de la manera más fría que pude:

-No papá. Jamás me casaré con ella. Nunca ¿me oyes? Nunca-

Mi padre me agarró de ambos brazos, comenzó a zarandearme de pura rabia al mismo tiempo que gritaba airado.

-Harás lo que se te ordene. Estudiarás sin distracciones, te formarás como el mejor, y te casarás con esa preciosa chica. La harás feliz, dirigirás la empresa y me darás nietos-

Me solté de mala manera de su agarre. Y antes de abandonar la sala corriendo de pura rabia, me volví hacia él para decirle:

-Ni lo sueñes- Sentencié


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Corrigiendo el error que por novata tuve en el primer capítulo, aclaro que:**

**Los personajes que desarrollan esta historia obviamente no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y yo, solo juego con ellos, pero la historia es de mi autoría. Completamente.**

**La historia contiene lenguaje sexual y violencia explícita, por lo que si eres menor, o no es tu lectura favorita, mejor no lo leas.**

**Historia registrada, queda prohibida parcial o totalmente su reproducción, así como la publicación en otros foros sin mi autorización.**

**Introducción 2**

Mi padre se mantuvo ausente varios días. A decir verdad, ambos firmamos una especie de tregua silenciosa. Él, porque pensaba que el entendimiento llegase a mí de un momento a otro, yo, porque a pesar de que tenía claro que mi futuro no pasaba precisamente por unirse al de Tanya, decidí no forzar las cosas y relajar el ambiente.

Y así pasaron años. Años en los cuales estudié a fondo y con alguna que otra distracción en forma de pequeñas aventuras amorosas en la Universidad. Tanya por su parte, se convirtió en una especie de grano en el culo. No perdía oportunidad de "regalarme" se presencia con visitas cada vez más largas de duración y por periodos más cortos entre ellas, haciendo gala de su absoluta falta de escrúpulos, pero sobre todo dignidad. Jamás consentí en que pasase alguna noche en mi apartamento compartido en el campus, y si alguna vez cedí, era para ser yo quien la pasase fuera.

No había manera de hacerle entender de lo estúpido de su comportamiento. No escatimé en adjetivos hirientes, en rechazos dolorosos. Nada bastaba. Parecía un robot programado para joderle la vida a Christian Barnet. Sabia que ella no mantenía su virtud intacta a la espera de una más que hipotética e improbable noche de bodas. Estaba claro que aunque mi cuerpo y mi mente la rechazasen por sistema, no se podía obviar su atractivo físico. Por eso, por más que tratase de mantener su imagen de enamorada y herida prometida virginal, los chicos a los que se beneficiaba no eran precisamente ejemplos de discreción.

Ocho años de estudios preparatorios y Universitarios después, me incorporé a la empresa familiar poniéndome a las órdenes del Sr. Blake, mi mentor y segundo padre durante los casi dos primeros años que permanecí en la empresa. Él se convirtió en el padre que yo necesitaba, en mi huída de la realidad que cada día se empeñaba en demolerme, sus silencios bastaban para relajar mi furia cada vez que entraba en el despacho después de una de las habituales y tensas reuniones con mi padre. Nada era necesario que dijese, simplemente su presencia me mandaba oleadas de tranquilidad. Así un día tras otro, hasta que la realidad de las cosas y el peso de las mismas, se hizo camino en forma de ruptura con el presente y un tímido pero esperanzador futuro.

Conocí a Bella Swan un soleado día de Junio. Regresaba después del almuerzo junto a mi compañero y ocasional colega de copas Matt Stern. Estaba atendiendo a las explicaciones de Gemma, la secretaria de Jason Blake. Gemma se casaba con el amor de su vida, un publicista al que conoció un par de años atrás en unas vacaciones en California, y aunque más en la distancia, continuaron con esa relación hasta que decidieron que era hora de dar el paso más importante de sus vidas. Casarse, y con ello Gemma renunció a su puesto para irse a la soleada y cálida California junto al que se convertiría en su marido próximamente. Bella, ocuparía su lugar.

Fue verla un solo instante para que un rayo de comprensión entrase de manera directa y brutal a mi corazón. Supe desde ese mismo momento, que ese Ángel sería mi salvación. Qué ese ser que mis agrandados ojos contemplaban, me había atrapado, que mi vida había cambiado, que ya nada en ella, sería igual…

Aún recuerdo su tímida manera de comportarse cuando fue consciente de mi intensa mirada. De cómo intentó tapar con su hermosa melena el rubor de sus mejillas. Dios, era tan sublime, tan sumamente adorable y perfecta. Estaba absolutamente rendido. Me había enamorado hasta lo más hondo de mi ser. Y supe que llegado ese momento, me dejaría llevar. Me perdería en ella, su mundo, su vida, sus cosas, su cuerpo, su… Todo.

Y me perdí…

Ese mismo día le pedí una cita. Dos días después tuvimos nuestro primer y maravilloso encuentro sexual. Encuentro, que lógicamente repetiríamos casi a diario. No habían transcurrido apenas tres semanas cuando nos declaramos nuestro amor, y menos de dos meses cuando supimos que estábamos embarazados…

Y ahí comenzó todo…

Tanya seguía al acecho. No cejaba en su maldito, asfixiante y estúpido empeño en cazarme. Había días, la mayoría de ellos, en que no le prestaba ni la más insignificante de las atenciones. Otros, sin embargo, en que conseguía sacar de mí, mis peores instintos asesinos. Era tal la malicia que destilaba en todos y cada uno de sus actos, gestos o palabras, que más de una vez estuve tentado de utilizar el abrecartas, y mientras lo acariciaba sonreía imaginándolo hundirse en su asqueroso cuello. Me amenazaba constantemente con disolver la fusión entre sus familias, como si eso pudiese afectarme. A pesar de no llevar mucho tiempo manejando los asuntos de la empresa, si me había llegado para comprobar, que en realidad esa fusión se estaba convirtiendo en un lastre económico. Las finanzas de su padre, no estaban tan saneadas ni eran tan cuantiosas cuando firmaron la fusión. Pero la ceguera de mi padre en el asunto de la fusión era tan absurdamente proporcional a su empeño por dirigir mi vida. A mis reclamos de su atención sobre la realidad de la fusión, su única respuesta residía en que todo se basaba en mi negativa a lo correcto, en sus intentos de hacerme sentir culpable, buscando fantasmas dónde no los había, por el simple hecho de no hacer lo correcto. Siempre lo correcto.

La noche en que Bella me dijo que estaba embarazada, llegué a mi apartamento absolutamente feliz. Aún no vivíamos juntos. Pero eso ya tenía fecha, y era próxima. Muy próxima. Desperté aún con la sonrisa de felicidad con que me acosté, y en las mismas salí de la ducha cuando Tom se dirigió a mí:

-Presiento que dentro de poco un maremoto rubio provocará un tsunami-

-¿Un tsunami?, No sé de que me hablas Tom-

-Jajaja, sabes que sí, y no creo que tardes mucho en comprobarlo-

Y claro que sabía a qué se refería. ¡Cómo no! Hablaba de Tanya Denali.

Lo que aconteció los siguientes días, fue duro, demasiado duro. Pero lo soporté por que tenía a Bella conmigo. Por ella, y por mi, y más importante, por nuestro hijo en camino, soporté con gallardía todo lo que mi padre me tenía, o a decir verdad, nos tenía preparado.

Durante el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos previo a la noticia del embarazo, llevamos nuestra relación en secreto. Tan solo Jason Blake, mi mentor y mi compañero de piso y amigo Tom, lo sabían. Y me brindaron la más absoluta de las discreciones. Pero los acontecimientos habían precipitado las cosas, y había llegado el momento de descubrir las cartas.

Cité a mi padre en su despacho, junto con Tanya y a su padre. Jason se empeñó en estar a mi lado, y aunque en un primer momento lo rechacé al no querer involucrarlo, afortunadamente su empeño se impuso. Afortunadamente porque evitó un desenlace fatal…

Incredulidad, asco, rabia, más asco, furia… Esos eran los mensajes que mandaban los tres pares de ojos que me miraban a medida que iba relatando cual era mi situación actual, y sobre todo cual era la decisión que había tomado al respecto. Casarme con Bella.

Por supuesto, no faltaron las amenazas, empezando por cambiar el testamento en mi contra, por desheredarme, confiando en que de esa forma, pudiese recapacitar y "ver la luz", Cuando comprendieron que tras una larga serie de improperios, insultos e intentos de humillaciones mi decisión permanecería inquebrantable, acudieron a la más rastrera, sucia y vil de las opciones. Bella.

No se anduvieron por las ramas. Directamente me amenazaron con destruirla. Recurriendo de la manera más fidedigna a las palabras de Brandon Denali, _hacerla desaparecer_ si no seguía de acuerdo con lo pactado. Ahí no pude más, mi vista se nubló tiñéndola del odio más violento que pude sentir, y me abalancé sobre él. No sé de dónde salió la fuerza tan brutal con la que lo golpeé, sólo sé que golpeaba una y otra vez sobre esa repugnante cara, una y otra vez hasta que varios pares de brazos consiguieron separarme del cuerpo de ese mal nacido. Una vez que fui recuperando mi dominio, fui consciente de que pude haberlo matarlo, y aún más, quise haberlo hecho.

Salí de ese despacho, recorrí con determinación toda la planta hasta que di con Bella. La cogí del brazo, y después de acompañarla a recoger sus cosas salimos de la empresa con la intención de nunca volver.

Después de pasar un tiempo viviendo en su apartamento, y lograr un trabajo en otra empresa del sector, en la que me admitieron gracias en parte a mi mentor Jason Blake, compramos una pequeña casita en la que vivimos los últimos meses del embarazo. Un nublado y frío Marzo, trajo el Sol a nuestras vidas. Joel nació después de una larga noche de parto, y fue el momento más intenso y dulce que viviría en toda mi vida.

Jamás contacté con mi padre una vez salí de la empresa. Mi madre y mi hermana Alice, no nos dejaron solos. Siempre estuvieron a nuestro lado, a pesar de lo que ello suponía. Mi padre sabía de ello, y aunque mi madre procuraba evitar mis preguntas al respecto, no podía disimular el disgusto y la pena en su cara. Mi hermana me ponía al día en los asuntos familiares. Sabía del ambiente tenso que se respiraba en casa. Jason por su parte, me informaba de lo que ocurría en la empresa. Brandon no hizo ni un solo intento o mención de romper la fusión. Claro, ¿como iba a renunciar teniendo en cuenta que la empresa de mi padre era la que insuflaba los millones de los que él y su familia disfrutaban?, Jason tampoco entendía la sinrazón de mi padre, su absoluta incapacidad para ver más allá de su odio hacia mi. Yo era el responsable de la situación. Yo había causado la bajada de inversores con mi huida. Yo les había dado a entender que la empresa no iba bien y que por eso me marché a otra. En definitiva, yo era el causante de todos y cada uno de los males que poco a poco comenzaban a acechar a la empresa.

Ascendí rápidamente, lo que se tradujo en más ganancias, y lo que se tradujo a su vez en más bienestar para mi y mi familia. Alice pasaba tanto tiempo en casa, que se convirtió en la mejor amiga de mi mujer. Ella fue la madrina de mi hijo. Pasaba tantas horas con él que más que tía y sobrino, parecían madre e hijo. Lo mimó hasta el exceso, tanto que provocaba enfados a menudo en Bella y en mí, pero Joel la adoraba hasta la extenuación, tanto como ella a él.

Tanya pasó de ser un grano en el culo a algo peor. No se conformó con quedarse al margen como su padre. No le bastaba con vivir, como él, a costa del sacrificio de mi familia. No. Ella jamás tendría bastante aunque tuviese el mundo entero a sus pies. Estaba en su naturaleza ser un monstruo inconformista. Quería destruirnos, aunque para ser más exactos, esa destrucción pasaba por vengarse de mí a través de Bella y mi hijo.

No entró a mi casa jamás, aunque sabíamos que más de una vez se paseó por los alrededores de la misma. Teníamos vigilancia en la urbanización, y habíamos dado aviso a los vigilantes, por lo que sabíamos, que por esa parte estaríamos tranquilos. No así cuando encaraba a Bella en un centro comercial, o en un salón de belleza, o cuando iba a recoger a Joel a la guardería. No perdía la ocasión de humillarla, amenazarla, insultarla. Me consta que incluso más de una vez llegaron a las manos. Ella no me lo decía, no quería preocuparme más, pero yo a veces veía las marcas que la zorra de Tanya le conseguía dejar en el cuerpo. Bella jamás accedió a denunciarla, me prometía una y otra vez que era capaz de manejar la situación. Tanya se había vuelto en un peligro obsesivo. Una mente enferma incapaz de orientar su vida a su propia felicidad. Muy al contrario, la orientó a nuestra desgracia. Vivía por y para ella. Más de una vez me arrolló en el parking de camino al trabajo con los ojos completamente idos, destilaba saña cuando una y otra vez me aseguraba que jamás seríamos felices.

Aún con éste panorama, Bella y yo nos casamos cuando nuestro hijo cumplió los 2 años. Fue un día de contrastes. Feliz por un lado, no podía evitar la tristeza al comprobar que mi padre no asistió al enlace. La ceremonia transcurrió tranquila, prácticamente en la intimidad, emotiva, preciosa. Mi ángel estaba radiante. Alice ya se había preocupado de su vestido. La moda y Alice iban de la mano prácticamente desde que ella nació. Un inocente juego de costura a sus 5 años, se transformó en su profesión actual. Diseñadora de moda. Pero eso no era todo, no para Alice. Se hacía cargo de todo, decoración, regalos, camareros, menú… Ella era feliz así, aunque para Bella significase su pequeña tortura personal, sabía que a Alice le hacía feliz, así que se limitaba a relajarse y dejarse hacer. Consiguió otra victima, Joel, pero conmigo no pudo jamás, y puedo asegurar que se empleó a fondo. Ay, mi Alice…


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya sab****éis, los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia; mía.**

**Disfrutad la última de las introducciones. El siguiente, será el primer capítulo.**

**Gracias Melani y Alada. Un besote ;)**

**Introducción 3**

No tuvimos una Luna de Miel larga en exceso. Alice se prestó a hacerse cargo de Joel, pero aún así, no queríamos estar mucho tiempo alejados. Las vegas. Ese fue nuestro destino. Quería llevar a Bella a conocer el mar. Me había comentado en varias ocasiones que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. Pero en ésta ocasión, y ante la corta duración de nuestra Luna de Miel, optamos por un destino más corto, y en el que ambos estábamos de acuerdo.

Cuando regresamos, nos dirigimos inmediatamente al apartamento de mi hermana. Nos llevábamos tres años de diferencia, pero siempre había existido entre nosotros tanta complicidad que con mirarnos a los ojos podíamos mantener largas charlas para desesperación de los demás, que por mucho que intentasen, no podían pasar la pared imaginaria que instalábamos en nuestras "conversaciones". Por eso nada más abrir la puerta, leí _perdón _escrito en sus ojos…

Durante nuestra Luna de Miel, y en una de sus visitas a la casa familiar, mi padre salió del despacho y se topó con Joel. Alice me juró y perjuró que no supo cómo, pero que al bajar al salón, se encontró a mi padre jugando en la alfombra con mi hijo. A partir de ahí, le hizo prometer que lo llevaría todos los días. El flechazo entre los dos fue instantáneo, y Alice me contó muy emocionada que mi padre lloró como un niño cuando oyó por primera vez la palabra _abuelito._

Bella en ese instante me abrazó, y fue cuando me di cuenta que los dos estábamos con los ojos rojos y llorosos. Me abracé a ella y me dejé llevar. No sabía cuantas lágrimas guardaba bajo el rencor a mi padre, pero puedo jurar, que fueron muchas.

Una cena _casual_ que Alice y mi madre planearon en la casa familiar, provocó un pequeño pero alentador acercamiento entre mi padre y yo. Al abrir la puerta, Joel salió disparado a buscar a su abuelo, se tiró encima de él, y éste lo levanto en brazos clara y visiblemente contento. Lo zarandeó y besó unos segundos, hasta que dirigió la vista a la puerta. Se quedó inmóvil, Joel bajó de sus brazos y se refugió en Alice mirando confundido la escena. Bella y yo seguíamos parados en el umbral, con la puerta aún abierta, sin saber que hacer. Mi madre sujetaba el pomo nerviosa. Mi padre se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos, y en tono casual dijo: -Bueno, ¿a qué esperáis? La cena se enfría-. Y sin más, se giró en dirección al salón.

Estupefacto, pasmado, alucinado… Faltan argumentos para describir como me sentí tras esas palabras. Nos dirigimos al salón y nos acomodamos en nuestro sitio en la mesa. Pasé mis ojos por esa sala, llevaba mucho, demasiado tiempo sin verla, y no pude evitar hacer una mueca que no pasó desapercibida para mi padre.

-¿En qué piensas muchacho?-

Sonreí y negué, y el no volvió a insistir.

La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila, pero con la sensación del filo de un cuchillo preparado para sesgar en cualquier momento el ambiente. Más nada de eso pasó. No hubo disculpas, no hubo explicaciones, pero sí quedó la sensación de que un cambio se acercaba. Un cambio para bien.

Las cenas se repitieron, espaciadamente lógicamente, pero dieron paso a más visitas, tanto por su parte como la nuestra. Joel y mi padre pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, Había una gran conexión entre ellos, y aunque con Bella jamás llegó a tener una relación que no pasase de lo cortés, tampoco derivó en rechazo.

Contaba ya con 28 años, cuando mi padre enfermó. Un cáncer fulminante de páncreas se lo llevó de éste mundo en menos de un mes. Antes de morir, me llamó para que hablásemos. Quiso dejar las cosas bien hechas, al menos, eso era lo que el me decía. Las cosas bien hechas se tradujeron en mi vuelta a la empresa para ocupar el mando de ésta, y una petición velada que me dejó bastante preocupado…

-Hijo, sé que es tarde para perdones que no se merecen. Tan sólo te pido, que veles por la empresa que tan costosamente levantamos tu abuelo y yo. No dejes que todo ese esfuerzo se pierda, no desampares a tu madre y a tu hermana, no desampares a mi nieto… Vigila a Brandon, sé que nos está ocasionando problemas, mis abogados estarán a tu servicio en cuanto constates que algo no va bien en algunos de sus movimientos, pero ya hay sospechas de cosas demasiado serias que probablemente nos costaran demasiado caras. Vigila también a Tanya, ya sabes que en tu ausencia ella se ha hecho cargo del control de una parte importante de las exportaciones y estamos teniendo problemas con aduanas por ello. Hijo, sabes que no te pediría esto si no supiese que eres el único que puede solucionarlo. Por supuesto, tienes a Blake contigo, él está al tanto de todo, de hecho, sé que es quien te informa de todo lo concerniente a la empresa. Sálvala Christian. No dejes que se hunda.-

Por su puesto, no se me pasó por alto el detalle de la NO mención de Bella en sus planes. Sabía que mi padre acabó por respetar mi decisión aunque… lejos de compartirla. Quizá, porque murió sin conocerla. Quizá, porque murió antes de conocer a la verdadera Tanya. La zorra de Tanya…

Efectivamente, Tanya había convertido la ilegalidad en su forma de ganarse la vida, con el beneplácito y complicidad de su inepto y corrupto padre. Simplemente habían trasladado sus nada escrupulosos métodos de trabajo a nuestra empresa. Con el paso de los meses, conseguimos averiguar más de una veintena de operaciones de dudoso carácter legal en las exportaciones de crudo. Bella se reincorporó a la empresa como ejecutiva, y mi mano derecha, con el consiguiente rechazo de manera más que violenta de la pérfida Tanya. Doy fe que intentó por todos los medios desestabilizar a Bella, que la atacó desde todos los frentes posibles, pero que fracasó estrepitosamente en todos y cada uno de sus lamentables intentos. No sólo porque Bella era una mujer de armas tomar, que sabía defender lo suyo y a los suyos con los dientes, sino porque Tanya no tenía _amigos_ precisamente entre los trabajadores de la empresa.

Rosalie Hale era la asistente personal de Bella. Pero con el paso del tiempo, pasó a ser amiga, confidente y hasta guardaespaldas de ella. Más de una vez sus puños impactaron en el asqueroso rostro de Tanya. Puedo jurar que era divertido verla correr entre las mesas en dirección al baño con el pelo enmarañado y con el labio sangrando. De hecho, en una ocasión le rompió la nariz. Por su puesto, nunca había testigos, por lo tanto, la denuncia era sin fundamento. Me alegraba de la presencia de Rosalie en la vida de mi mujer, pero temía que algún día obtuviese represalias por esa presencia.

Rosalie era bellísima, escultural, con un carácter muy fuerte que hacía casi imposible que ningún hombre se le acercase sin recibir a cambio _vitamina __"__R__"__. _Más de una vez llegamos a dudar de su sexualidad, pero ella simplemente te limitaba a decirnos que el hombre adecuado, aún no había llegado.

Los frutos de las investigaciones dieron sus resultados. Teníamos pillada a Tanya. Su padre caería con ella. Fueron dos años difíciles, insoportables, pero por fin nos libraríamos de ella. Aunque quedaría mejor decir, que El Mundo quedaría libre de ella.

Tenía toda la información en mi poder, en un disco duro portátil. Aquella mañana me dirigiría junto con Blake a la oficina estatal de aduanas para entregar las pruebas y que la justicia se encargase de ellos. Habíamos decidido llevar ésta investigación en secreto. Temíamos involucrar a nuestras familias. Craso error… Estaba nervioso. Ese día mi hijo cumplía 6 años. Cuando todo acabase, volvería a casa dispuesto a disfrutar de la maravillosa fiesta de cumpleaños que cómo no, su tía Alice había preparado para él

Tan sólo me quedaba despedirme de mi mujer y mi hijo…

¡Joel, baja a tomar tus cereales, se hace tarde para ir al cole!

¡Ya voy mamá!

-Bella cariño, sube arriba o me tendré que ir sin despedirme de Joel-

-Chris, ya ves que estoy liada preparándole el desayuno, sube tú anda, y por favor… ¡Tráelo!

Subí a la habitación de mi hijo. Estaba remoloneando, como siempre. Me quedaba embobado viendo la cantidad de expresiones o gestos que era capaz de hacer, con tal de obviar sus obligaciones diarias. Tenía el cuarto sin recoger, la ropa a medio poner, y el pelo revuelto. Simulando enojo, le llevé hasta el baño y terminé de peinarle obligándole a lavarse los dientes, tarea que hizo después de protestar unas veinte veces. Mientras lo hacía, recogí la habitación e hice su cama. Por hoy, por ser su cumpleaños se lo pasaría.

Bajamos a la cocina. Bella ya le había preparado el cuenco con los cereales y su zumo. Era lo único que comía sin protestar. Cada vez que le preguntábamos que quería comer o cenar, incluso cuando estábamos en un restaurante o Burguer, el siempre decía: _¡cereales! _Y se enfurruñaba porque evidentemente, no había cereales para comer o cenar.

-¡Felicidades cariño!- Dijimos Bella y yo entregándole el primero de sus regalos de cumpleaños. Joel miraba con ojos como platos el paquete envuelto. El pobre, se había levantado y no se acordaba de su propio cumpleaños, a pesar de que la noche anterior no conseguía dormir de la excitación.

Me arrancó literalmente el paquete de las manos, lo desenvolvió con verdadera ansia _¡ Lilo y Stich!_

Corrió como diablo al salón para poner la película en el DVD. Tuvimos que ir y convencerlo de que no sólo vería la película cuando volviese del colegio, sino que además tendría fiesta y más regalos.

-Bueno cariño, nos vemos ésta tarde- Me despedí de Bella besándole en sus dulces labios. Umm, creo que he olvidado mencionar que me encanta besar a mi preciosa mujer. En realidad, me encanta besar cada uno de los rincones del precioso cuerpo de mi mujer.

-No te olvides de recoger la tarta cariño. ¡Ah! Y pásate por tu madre a la vuelta, Alice vendrá antes a montarlo todo. Te quiero- Dijo devolviéndome un largo y jugoso beso.

El trayecto hasta la empresa transcurrió como todos los días. Atascos en la zona financiera. Tenía que recoger a Blake antes de irnos a aduanas. Habíamos quedado en la puerta de la empresa, con el objetivo de no perder mucho tiempo. Teníamos verdaderas ganas de acabar con esto. No estaba esperándome y me extrañó. Por lo que saqué mi móvil y lo llamé. Daba apagado. Raro…

Subí a la planta. Después de dar los buenos días a todo el personal con el que me encontraba, me dirigí al despacho de Blake, toqué pero nadie respondía. Abrí la puerta y me quedé pasmado. Blake estaba en su silla, con el torso y la cabeza sobre la mesa, y ésta llena de sangre. Horrorizado corrí hacia el, y fue cuando la puerta se cerró. Me volví y lo que ví hizo que abriera más si cabe los ojos de espanto. Una pistola me apuntaba, tras ella, pude ver la sonrisa más letal de mi vida. Tan sólo me dio tiempo a escuchar unas palabras seguidas de un disparo amortiguado … _Te dije que jamás seríais felices__…_y todo se volvió negro….


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueeeeeno…**

**Vale, como está escrito completo y me ha emocionado leeros, voy a colgar otro. En realidad, casi que lo haré a diário.**

**Uhmmm, Anaidam, tranquila nena por que anda que no te queda ná que sufrí!, tsssss. Relax…**

**Y como siempre, los personajes de S. Meyer y la historia mía y solo mía.**

**Bueno, primer capi del fic. Espero que disfrutéis. Inmensas gracias**

**Capítulo 1. Aterrizando En La Realidad**

-Bella cariño, deja eso y ve a descansar. Rose y yo nos ocuparemos de recogerlo todo. Por favor cariño…-

-No Alice. Tengo que dejar el salón recogido. Mañana vienen los testaferros y quiero que esté todo listo-

-Bella, deberías hacer caso a Alice. Nosotras estamos aquí. Sube a descansar. Vamos-

Y no me quedó más remedio. Con Alice, aún podía lidiar, pero tratándose de Rose, esa era una tarea que se me antojaba imposible.

Descansar… En verdad lo necesitaba. Necesitaba descansar. Habían sido los dos días más largos y difíciles de mi vida. ¿Qué había pasado, en qué se había convertido mi vida? No tenía respuestas aún. Sólo sabía del dolor que a cada segundo que pasaba, amenazaba con arrastrarme a un pozo oscuro y profundo. Necesitaba a Chris, necesitaba a mi marido. Dios… ¿¡Dónde está mi marido! Llorar. Sólo me quedaba eso. Llorar. Horas, días… ¿Cuánto más?. Me horrorizaba pensar en un espacio de tiempo que fuese más allá del instante en que vivía.

Tuvo un bonito funeral. A pesar de que a Chris no le gustaban las grandes ceremonias, no pude oponerme a los deseos de su madre. La verdad es que tampoco me sentía muy capaz de oponerme a nada. Sencillamente dejé que ellas se ocupasen de todo. Yo, bastante tenía con mi dolor y mantener la máscara de normalidad frente a mi hijo. Ella, Jackie, estaba tan destrozada como yo. Alice fue la parte fuerte del clan Barnet. Se ocupó de avisar tanto a los amigos como a los compañeros de trabajo de mi marido, incluso a los del gimnasio al que acudía regularmente. De tratar con la funeraria los términos del entierro, la cantidad de flores y coronas, el color de las mismas… Todo.

La peor parte fue salir de la nube de ausencia en que me sumieron todos los relajantes que ingerí. La cruda realidad golpeó con fuerza cuando fui consciente de que Chris, realmente no iba a volver jamás.

Estaba en la cocina, preparándome un café antes de salir en dirección al cementerio. Los dos días anteriores apenas fui consciente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Rose se había llevado a Joel, y Alice estaba demasiado ocupada con las cosas del funeral. Yo, me pasé la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, y al despertar me movía como una autómata. Mi cuerpo ejecutaba los movimientos y yo no era consciente de eso, hasta que después de preparar el café, llamé a Chris:

-Cariño, el café se enfría- Silencio… Comprensión… Dolor… Infinito dolor.

Una oleada de escozor me subió desde el vientre hasta el cuero cabelludo. Sentí mi espalda arquearse y doblarse hasta acabar arrodillada en el suelo. La taza que sostenía se hizo pedazos al chocar contra el suelo, manchando de café cuanto se hallaba alrededor. Apreté con fuerza mis brazos contra mi estómago, y noté como desde mis entrañas hasta mi boca, subía el sufrimiento más extremo en forma de aullido.

Así me halló Rose cuando llegó a recogerme. Arrodillada, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo. Abatida y manchada. No sentí cuando me cambió de ropa, de hecho, no sentí si quiera que me moviese, ni mucho menos sentí que me transportasen al cementerio. Fui consciente de ello, cuando de regreso al coche una vez terminada la ceremonia, la familia Denali se acercó a darme el pésame…

-Lo siento de veras Isabella. A pesar de su carácter difícil, Christian era como un hijo para mí- Dijo un pésimamente apesadumbrado Brandon Denali.

Me limité a asentir. No tenía ni las fuerzas, ni las ganas de decirle nada.

Claire Denali me dio dos besos en las mejillas y apretó mi brazo con pesar. Se lo agradecí con una tímida sonrisa. Cuando Rose comenzó a moverme para irnos, una asquerosa y nasal voz me llamó…

-Bella- … Tanya… ¿las zorras tienen permitida la entrada en los lugares sagrados? Pensé…

Me volví sin ganas, con el deseo de que viese en mi mirada que realmente no me interesaba aquello que me quisiese decir. Que no deseaba que sus palabras me provocasen la nausea. Pero ella, no pensaba lo mismo.

-Bella, no sabes cuanto lo siento. Sé que no me aprecias, pero si pudiese hacer algo por ti, lo que sea…-

Dios, debería estar castigado con dolor mentir tan cruelmente.

Fue como si de repente me hubiesen metido un chute de odio en vena. Sentí como por momentos el asco se adueñaba de todo mí ser. Clavé mis enrojecidos ojos en ella, y con toda la fría calma de la que fui capaz, le dediqué la peor de mis peticiones…

-¿Podrías morirte, Tanya?

Ella se tensó. Pero en respuesta me dedicó una asquerosa sonrisa. Se acercó a mí y depositó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla. A continuación emprendió la marcha hacia la salida del cementerio.

Rose tiró de mi. La oía blasfemar por lo bajo, pero no quise preguntarle. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba diciendo. Lo sabía. Pero en ese momento, no quería más veneno. En realidad, no quería nada. Bueno si, desaparecer a un lugar dónde no hubiese ni recuerdos ni dolor. Lo más parecido era el cielo, pero por lo visto eso, tendría que esperar. Mi hijo me esperaba en lo más parecido a ese lugar de paz que creamos Chris y yo; nuestra casa, dónde me limité a dejar el tiempo pasar, reduciendo al límite mis prioridades, Joel y respirar.

-Mami. Mami, mira lo que he hecho en el cole- Joel se tiró encima de mi con un pequeño papel en sus manos.

-Qué bonito hijo- Intenté sonreírle de manera entusiasta, pero se quedó en el intento. -Ve a lavarte para la cena cariño, enseguida estará-

-Bella, ya han pasado dos semanas, ¿cuando vas a reaccionar?- Preguntó Alice contrariada

-Alice, ya ¿vale? Creo que lo estoy haciendo bien, teniendo en cuenta que acabo de quedarme viuda. Deja de recriminarme mi actitud a cada momento. Me recuperaré ¡Cuando sea que tenga que hacerlo!

-Oh, claro. Ud. Perdone. No sé como he osado recriminarle su actitud egoísta. Si total, ¡yo sólo he perdido a mi hermano, y tu hijo, ha perdido a su padre!

Me había excedido. Lo sabía, igual que sabía que Alice tenía razón. Mi hijo me necesitaba, pero por alguna extraña razón que no acertaba a descubrir, mi cuerpo me pedía desprenderme de todo el presente. Necesitaba huir de ese presente negro que minaba mis fuerzas a cada día que pasaba. Pero al mismo tiempo, mi deber como madre debía ser cumplido. Me encontraba en el agua en medio de dos islas. Una, la que me ofrecía paz, descanso, no dolor… La Otra, el presente, mi hijo, mi realidad…

-Lo siento Bella, créeme que lo siento. Pero esto no puede continuar así, tú, no puedes continuar así. Joel necesita a su madre. Ni Rose ni yo podemos asumir tu papel, y lo sabes. Él no dice nada, sabe que su mamá siente mucho dolor. Sabe que su papá está en el cielo y que por eso, su mamá está triste. Pero Bella, ya está .Se acabó. Toma las riendas de tu vida de una vez y lucha por vivir. Hazlo por Christian, hazlo por ti, por mi y por mi madre, hazlo por Joel, por quien quieras o lo que quieras, Pero hazlo, maldita sea…-

Sólo pude echarme a llorar, y derrumbarme sobre Alice. Sentí como mi pequeñín se abrazaba a mis piernas y me daba besitos en ellas. Me agaché para cogerlo en mis brazos y no paré de besarlo en su cabecita. Ya estaba. La decisión estaba tomada. Las palabras de Alice y los cariños de mi hijo habían logrado sacarme del trance en el que vivía estos días.

El dolor me mataba, pero sólo por las noches. Había llegado a dominarlo extraordinariamente, pero al llegar la noche, simplemente se vertía por cada poro de mi cuerpo. En ese momento era cuando liberaba la carga que había soportado durante el día. Volví a mi puesto, me ocupé de todo el papeleo que Christian manejaba antes de morir. Centré mi vida en el trabajo y en mi hijo. Les convertí en mis dos clavos ardiendo, y dejé las noches para Chris y para mí. Para él y su recuerdo. Para mi y mi dolor.

Jamás comenté con Rose o Alice lo que ocurría por las noches. Ellas habían bajado un poco el

listón en cuanto a su preocupación por mi bienestar, lo que no quería decir, que no volviesen de vez en cuando a las andadas. No faltaron ofrecimientos para ir de compras, comidas de chicas, alguna salida nocturna, spa… Pero nunca las acompañaba. Aunque sabía, que no tardarían mucho en obligarme a hacerlo.

Seis meses pasaron desde la muerte de Chris, y mi vida seguía el rumbo que yo había trazado. Joel, el trabajo y nula vida social.

Una tarde, Alice entró a mi oficina, y me cogió por el brazo y me sacó a rastras de ahí. Por el camino, llamó a Rose pidiéndole recoger mi bolso y que les acompañase.

Bajamos del coche justo en frente de un salón de belleza. Jackie ya estaba allí.

-Ah, no Alice, ¡No!- Chillé zafándome de su agarre.

-Vamos cuñadita, necesitas un repaso completo. Perdóname pero, hace mucho que no te miras al espejo ¿verdad?- Alice arqueó una ceja.

No pude evitarlo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Para qué iba a arreglarme? O mejor dicho, ¿ Para quién? . Alice enseguida comprendió, y vi la angustia en su rostro.

-Perdona cariño, yo sólo quería animarte, ni aunque sólo fuese un poquito. Te estás consumiendo Bella. Christian no permitiría eso, yo lo sé. Y no puedo estar quieta viendo como te consumes. Eres preciosa, tienes una vida por delante Bella. No pares el reloj, no detengas el tiempo, tu tiempo. Sigue viviendo. Joel no parará, el mundo no parará, no lo hagas tú, no permitas que los trenes pasen y tú ni siquiera te des cuenta. No te arregles para nadie, arréglate para la vida, tu vida. Pinta una sonrisa con color para que al menos, tu hijo la vea. ¿No te has dado cuenta que tu sonrisa no tiene color Bella?, ¿no te has dado cuenta de lo que Joel ha cambiado? Dime, ¿cuántas travesuras le has visto hacer últimamente? ¿No lo ves? Joel te echa de menos, no es él, se ha adaptado a tu dolor, no sólo lo siente, lo vive Bella, y no es justo. El ha perdido a su padre, no es justo que se haya quedado con el fantasma de su madre. Y lo más triste de todo, es que el se está volviendo gris Bella. Siente que tiene que ser gris por que su madre no puede reír ni ser feliz- Tras decirle eso, Bella terminó por quebrarse del todo y Alice la abrazó.

Alice era contundente, tenía que serlo y yo sólo me limité a asentir.

Tres horas después, llegué a casa con media tienda de ropa, unas cuantas cajas con zapatos, ropa interior, perfume y el cuerpo renovado… Al final, Alice lo consigue. No se por qué me empeño en luchar, siempre lo consigue. Cené con Joel su pasta favorita, jugamos, leímos, vimos sus pelis preferidas, nos lavamos los dientes juntos y al mirarme en el espejo mientras cepillaba mi melena me detuve en observar mi cara. Estaba cambiada claro, una hora de tortura en el salón de belleza tenía que servir de algo, pero no era el aspecto lo que me importaba, era lo que reflejaba. Vacío…

-Joel… ¿Sabes dónde están Las Maldivas?-


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien, de nuevo muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y alertas, no sab****éis la ilusión que me hace ( por eso os lo cuento, claro****…****)**

**Deciros, que éste fic tendrá muchas regresiones y que por si no os habéis dado cuenta ( por eso, también os lo cuento) está escrito en narrador pero con diálogos, claro. Lo digo, por que las regresiones o flashbacks, como queráis, van a ser continuas y necesarias.**

**Pues ale, lo dicho, los personajes de la Meyer (ahí, con confianza) lo que leéis, mío.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Acostumbr****ándome al vacío****…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cinco días pasaron de la muerte de Chris, cuando la policía acudió a mi casa.

Eran dos agentes de lo más peculiar. Por un lado, el Inspector Jacob Black, un imponente morenazo con una penetrante mirada. Por el otro, el Teniente Seth Clearwater, un agradable y simpático joven.

Ambos se presentaron ante mí, como los agentes encargados del caso. Después de acomodarse en uno de los sofás, y procediendo a informarme de las investigaciones llevadas acabo hasta ese momento, comenzó el interrogatorio:

- Y, dígame Sra. Barnet, ¿no notó nada inusual últimamente?, quiero decir, cambios en la actitud de su esposo, nervios…-

-No, nada en absoluto Inspector Black-

-Jacob, puede llamarme Jacob- Dijo sonriendo. ¿Tenían problemas personales, algún distanciamiento, discusiones?

-No, ya le he dicho que nada en absoluto. La relación entre Chris y yo era la de siempre, más allá de las típicas discusiones de la convivencia, mi marido y yo jamás hemos tenido una bronca que se pueda considerar seria. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

-Simple rutina Sra. Barnet. Simple rutina- Respondió mostrándole su blanca sonrisa.

Y así prosiguió el interrogatorio, preguntas de índole personal, profesional. Relaciones con los demás compañeros de mi marido, amigos. Algún posible enemigo profesional… Mientras el Inspector Black hacía las preguntas, el Teniente Clearwater anotaba en un bloc.

Las visitas se repitieron a lo largo de los siguientes días. Y después de eso, alguna llamada que otra sin aportar apenas algún dato relevante. Se trataba de un doble asesinato, pero la investigación no avanzaba. Requisaron todos los ordenadores de la planta de dirección de la empresa, pero no hallaron nada que pudiese mostrar algún indicio. Interrogaron a todos los trabajadores de la planta ocho, y al portero del edificio. El hecho de que los despachos de la última planta, careciesen de cámaras de seguridad, era un hándicap bastante importante. Por lo que era evidente, que el asesino de mi marido y de Blake, conocía ese detalle. Se llevaron el portátil de Chris que tenía en su despacho en casa, me preguntaron si conocía la existencia de algún disco duro, a lo que contesté que no. Por lo que pasaron los días y la investigación se estancó.

Yo me hice cargo de la empresa eventualmente. Mi suegra, la Sra. Barnet, poseía el 45% de las acciones, y me pidió continuar al frente, a la espera de poder encontrar alguien preparado para la tarea, puesto que le hice saber, que no quería hacerme cargo de esa responsabilidad. Mi suegro, no había pensado en mí para ello, y yo no sentía que tuviese que hacerlo. No me sentía digna. Pero me comprometí con ella a dirigirla mientras llegase la persona indicada.

Ni qué decir tiene, que mis enfrentamientos con la bruja de Tanya estaban a la orden del día. Su puesto en la empresa le daba alas. Pero no las suficientes como para comportarse como si de la misma dueña se tratase. Por ese motivo, estábamos a la greña continuamente. Aunque debo reconocer, que Rosalie era, con diferencia, quien más disfrutaba haciéndole agachar la cabeza. Tenía una manera muy peculiar de bajarle los humos, y para ser sincera, eso se había convertido en una manera muy grata de pasar el día en una empresa en la que los recuerdos, amenazaban con hundirme a diario un poco más. Porque, estar en el despacho que Chris ocupó con sus cosas, sus notas, la ropa que dejaba allí para cambiarse cuando no tenia tiempo de ir a casa, el baño con las toallas que aún conservaban su olor… Sencillamente era una tortura. Más de una vez, Rosalie entraba al despacho y me encontraba encogida en el suelo. Sin ganas de nada, sin ganas de vivir…

Con el tiempo, empecé a delegar varias de mis responsabilidades en Ángela Weber y Ben Cheney. Eran con mucho, los más cualificados para dirigir esa empresa. Llevaban más años incluso que mi marido, y sabían al dedillo todo lo que entrañaba la dirección. Se conocieron en la empresa, y se casaron unos meses atrás. Mi marido confiaba en ellos, y la verdad, yo también. Por lo que le sugerí a mi suegra, que considerase el hecho de tenerles en cuenta en su decisión. Precisamente por eso, yo delegué en ellos.

Mi vida, pasó a convertirse en una anodina rutina. Joel era, junto con Alice y Rose unos de los pocos clavos ardiendo a los que tuve que agarrarme. No fue fácil. Necesité varios toques de atención por parte de ellas y de mi suegra. A veces, no podía entender como ellas precisamente, me pedían seguir adelante. Me aseguraban que la vida me premiaría con el amor de nuevo. Era algo que no podía comprender. Me acababa de quedar viuda de su propio hijo y hermano, y ellas me hablaban de ¿las maravillas del amor?

Pues yo ya había tenido bastante. Ese amor, me dejó un maravilloso hijo y un perfecto marido muerto. No quería saber nada de ese amor. Tenía muy claro que viviría por y para Joel. Pero más claro tenía aún, que mi corazón estaba en la misma tumba que Chris. Quería convencerme de que él, se llevó consigo cualquier capacidad de amar por mi parte.

Trataba por todos los medios que mi hijo no notase el doloroso vacío que su padre dejó en nuestras vidas. Por un tiempo, nos trasladamos a casa de mis suegros, dónde Jacqueline, Jackie, que así quería mi suegra que la llamásemos, nos agradecía el hecho de tener una alegría por la que levantarse cada día. Era en esos momentos, donde más culpable me sentía. Yo, había perdido a mi marido, pero Jackye, había pasado por el doble trago de perder a su marido y a su hijo en un corto espacio de tiempo, tan sólo dos años. Me quedaba mirándola cuando jugaba con Joel, y la admiraba. Admiraba su capacidad para reponerse, o cuando menos, aparentarlo para no preocupar a los demás. Ella, le hablaba a Joel de su padre y de su abuelo , de lo increíblemente maravillosos que eran, de cuanto le querían, y de que tenía que hacer que se sintiesen orgullosos de él. Joel, se la quedaba mirando, la escuchaba con una atención máxima, a veces lloraba y se abrazaba a su abuela, o a mí, pero rara vez habló. Supe que Joel había heredado mi capacidad para enmascarar sentimientos, y no me sentía especialmente orgullosa de ello. No me gustaba cargar con los problemas, me cambiaban el carácter, me hacían más inaccesible, más huraña, pero lo llevaba en la sangre, y corría por las venas de mi hijo, aunque en menor medida, afortunadamente.

Para compensar, había heredado el carácter caballeroso pero directo de su padre, y su sonrisa. Joel era una máquina de pensar, de maquinar, y un demonio… Un demonio que su tía Alice perfeccionaba cada día. Y la verdad es que era graciosa su manera de dirigirse a los demás, no se andaba por las ramas a la hora de responder cuando algo no le parecía bien, o no le gustaba. Pronto, sus profesoras en la escuela, me hicieron notar su capacidad para las travesuras, y su manera de escurrir el bulto siempre en detrimento de los demás compañeros. Mientras me contaban la última e intentaba mantener un semblante acorde con la situación, no podía evitar reírme para mis adentros. Sí, había que reconocer el ingenio de mi hijo.

Pronto, los consejos de Rose, Alice y Jacky comenzaron a hacer mella en mi. Necesitaba un cambio, bueno, a decir verdad, ambos, Joel y yo, lo necesitábamos. Por eso, aquella tarde en el salón de belleza, las cosas comenzaron a tomar cuerpo. Estaba claramente decidida a dar el salto, un tiempo fuera de todo nos serviría para retomar nuestras vidas con un poco más de fuerza, y puesto que mi casa, nuestra casa nos ahogaba por estar llena de recuerdos, me dejé llevar…

-¿Umm, que te parece Hawai? -Dijo Alice. No conoces el mar, y creo que ahí te vas a hartar. Además que es el sitio perfecto para desconectar y empezar de nuevo a tu regreso.

-Pues yo creo, que un crucero sería lo mejor, quizá por el Mediterráneo, ¿No, querida?- En esta ocasión era Jackie quien hablaba.

-¡Ni hablar! Yo tengo el destino perfecto: Las Maldivas - Esta era Rose

-¡¿Las Maldivas?- Dijimos las tres al unísono

-En efecto. Tengo allí a mi hermano Jasper. Se marchó hará cuatro años, el tiempo que llevo sin verle. Me cuenta maravillas, y francamente, estoy deseando aprovechar una de las miles de invitaciones que continuamente me hace. Y sopesadlo bien, sería un buen comienzo, ya conoceríamos a alguien allí, sería más fácil, el perfecto cicerone, y está lo suficientemente lejos como para que "la ambición rubia" no pueda rozarnos con su veneno. Piénsalo Bella, creo que es lo que necesitamos-. Dijo Rose con aplomo.

-¿Necesitamos? ¿ Jasper? ¿Tu hermano? ¿Las Maldivas?- Pregunté extrañada por el plural.

-Si. Necesitamos. Porque no pensarás ir sola, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué clase de asistente sería yo?- Respondió arqueando una ceja.

-¿Y que clase de cuñadita dejaría sola a su cuñada y sobrino favoritos? - Añadió Alice divertida.

Jackie me animó por su parte, aunque aclaró que ese viaje no era para ella, y que se quedaría aquí para seguir la investigación policial, y vigilar de cerca la empresa.

Lo pensé unos minutos, pero una sonrisa comenzó a cruzar mi cara. Alcé la mirada hacia las tres demonias que me miraban expectantes y simplemente dije:

-Maldivas, allá vamos. ¡Preparaos!

Me llevó un par de meses organizarlo todo. La empresa se quedaba en buenas manos, las de Ángela y Ben. Ellos se encargarían de absolutamente todo, y además de colaborar "estrechamente" con Tanya, también serviría para vigilarla en corto. Rose, a su vez, delegó en Jessica Stanley, una chica de su absoluta confianza, a la que sacó de recursos humanos, para ascenderla directamente a la parte contable de la empresa. Establecimos con Ángela y Ben, mantener el contacto puesto que tanto Rose, como yo, nos llevaríamos los portátiles y mantendríamos la línea de trabajo en la distancia, aunque obviamente, sólo cuando fuese estrictamente necesario.

Por su parte, Alice dijo no tener ningún problema en dejar su empresa por un tiempo. Tenía un socio que no puso la menor objeción para que Alice, también se relajase después de la doble perdida .

Con la policía no hubo el menor problema, el único requisito, dejar un teléfono para ser fácilmente localizables, y para mantener los contactos de manera que pudiésemos seguir informados de cuanto aconteciese en la investigación, aunque en la última visita, el inspector Black ya nos advirtió de la lentitud de un caso sin pruebas, para que no nos desanimase la ausencia de noticias.

El testamento, después de una primera lectura inmediata a su muerte, se llevó a cabo tres semanas después del entierro de Chris. A Joel y a mi nos había prácticamente solucionado el futuro con su seguro de vida, y además contaba con una importante suma en concepto de pensión de viudedad. Las acciones no estaban en su poder, su padre aún no le heredó ese importante paquete. Aunque todos sabíamos, que a la muerte de su madre lo repartiría entre Alice y él ya que así lo había establecido. De modo, que al haber fallecido Chris, su parte, pasaría inmediatamente a manos de nuestro hijo Joel, y mientras, yo me haría cargo de ella, sería su Albacea, siempre y cuando Jackie, muriese sin que mi hijo alcanzase la mayoría de edad legal, los 21 años. Me había dejado nuestra mansión, la que ocupábamos actualmente, y las dos casas que teníamos , una en Boston, y la otra en la misma Kansas City, aunque yo no había llegado a conocer la de Boston, y la otra era nuestra anterior casa. Además una cuenta de ahorro considerable. Por lo que la cuestión económica no sería un problema en un largo futuro.

Rose se encargó de las reservas. Su hermano le facilitó las cosas. De manera que a penas tuvimos que preocuparnos de nada. Ella estaba muy emocionada, llevaba cuatro años sin ver a su hermano Jasper, y no veía el momento de abrazarlo. Nos contó lo increíblemente guapo que era, y lo que nos impactaría al verlo. Aunque, viendo a Rose… No creo que nos costase mucho imaginarlo…

La parte de la educación de Joel, estaba resuelta. Ya que, el complejo hotelero en el que nos habíamos registrado, contaba con escuela privada. Por lo que, en ese aspecto, no habría problema alguno en que se siguiera formando en caso de que nuestra estancia se alargase.

Y ya nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto, nuestro equipaje facturado, y con Alice poniéndonos más nerviosas de lo que estábamos. Repasó por enésima vez el folleto del complejo hotelero al que iríamos, y ya nos había cuadrado planes para las primeras dos semanas. No sabíamos cuando volveríamos, el tiempo no era problema, y dejábamos todo atado para no preocuparnos por lo que tardásemos en volver. Joel estaba callado, se le notaba nervioso, pero lo disimulaba a la perfección. Permaneció todo el trayecto abrazado a su peluche, y al lado de su tía Alice. Yo pasé el viaje, hablando con Rose, mirando a mi hijo y a Alice, y dormitando. Pensé en Chris, lloré recordando la cantidad de veces que iríamos a ver el mar, los besos, las caricias, su manera de hablarme, sonreírme, hacerme el amor… Jamás lo olvidaría, pasase lo que pasase, Chris siempre estaría en mi corazón.


	6. Chapter 6

**Otro cap****ítulo más, y como siempre agradeceros los comentarios y favoritos. Yo os compenso actualizando tal y como me comprometí.**

**Los personajes de S. Meyer, la historia mía y bla bla bla.**

**Próstata: Aparece "El Deseado" Nanana**

**Un besazo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Ya lo he visto****…**** He visto el mar**

**.**

**.**

**,**

Aterrizamos después de un largo vuelo. Rose se encargó de impedirme mirar por las ventanillas, quería que mi primer encuentro con el mar fuese perfecto. Yo no entendía su postura, pero los nervios por volar hicieron que desistiese en mi cometido de mirar, y simplemente me dejé vencer.

Llegamos a la terminal andando desde el avión, ya que se trataba de un aeropuerto bastante pequeño. Al llegar, un imponente rubio nos saludaba con la mano llamando nuestra atención. De repente, Rose soltó su pequeña maleta de mano, y después de atravesar un corto trecho, se abalanzó sobre el chico rubio y casi lo tira al suelo al chocar.

Alice y yo, nos miramos, y poniéndonos de acuerdo, ambas dijimos al unísono: - Jasper-.

Nos aproximamos a ellos, ambos seguían abrazados y dándose pequeños besos. Decidimos dejarles su tiempo, y nos limitamos a observarles sonriendo. Fue entonces, cuando me dirigí a Alice para comentarle que teníamos que recoger el equipaje, pero me quedé callada. Alice miraba Jasper con verdadera atención, adoración diría yo. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y una sonrisa placentera en los labios.

No fui consciente que los hermanos se habían acercado, hasta que oí a Rose hablar.

-Chicas, os presento a mi adorable, guapo y maravilloso hermano- Volví la cara hacia ellos, di un paso al frente y tomé la mano que me ofrecía Jasper. -Mucho gusto Jasper, me llamo…- El me interrumpió- Bella, si, mi hermana me ha hablado mucho de ti. El gusto es mío- Y acto seguido me estampó dos besos en la cara.

- Y tú eres… ¿Alice?- La miró extrañado, supimos por qué nada más volver la vista a ella. Alice se había quedado congelada en el sitio. Seguía manteniendo los ojos como platos sobre él, mientras éste sostenía su mano en el aire. Le di un pequeño codazo. Ella me miró y torció el gesto, pero inmediatamente salió del trance, y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo vergüenza bastante evidente. Tomó la mano de Jasper, y se volvió a quedar embobada mientras balbuceaba un intento de saludo.- H…hola, soy Alice, y soy tuya…¡Ups! Quiero decir, soy amiga de Rose ¡encantada de conocerte! El rojo de sus mejillas, se había tornado en un fuerte morado.

Jasper se quedó alucinado, pero inmediatamente comenzó a reírse igual que nosotras dos, para luego acercarla a él, y dejándole los dos besos en la mejilla, susurrarle al oído -_Lo tendré en cuenta-_ A lo que le siguió un guiño de ojos.

-¿Y quién es el caballero que os acompaña?- Dijo bajando la mirada a Joel- Mi hijo se había mantenido callado mientras la escena de la presentación estaba dando lugar, pero se envaró y contestó dejándonos alucinados a los cuatro.

-Soy Joel. Y no me gusta como miras a tía Alice- Yo no pude evitar reírme, y afortunadamente Jasper también lo hizo. Se agachó a la altura de mi hijo, le tomó por los hombros y sonriéndole le dijo: Tranquilo Joel, tu tía Alice me parece una mujer encantadora, y jamás le haría nada malo- Mi hijo, asintió, pero un mohín nos hacía saber que le tendría vigilado.

-Bien chicas, tenemos que ir a recoger el equipaje. Mi socio nos espera a la salida con el coche, así que no tardemos mucho porque no puede quedarse mucho tiempo en la puerta- Dijo Jasper comenzando a caminar.

Asentimos, y después de recoger nuestras maletas, nos dirigimos a la salida del aeropuerto. Una bocina llamó nuestra atención, y después de ver a Jasper dirigirse al coche, lo seguimos. De él, bajó un hombre joven, tenía un cuerpo de escándalo. Su broncíneo y despeinado pelo, brillaba en diferentes matices de ocres y castaños por la luz del Sol.

Tenia una ancha espalda, y la camiseta que llevaba ligeramente ceñida, marcaba a la perfección los músculos. El viento que en ese momento era notorio, hacía el resto en aquellas partes que no quedaban pegadas a su piel. Un short de medio muslo, mostraba sus bien formadas y bronceadas piernas, además de un trasero de lo más sexy. Le estaba mirando de espaldas, aunque debería decir, que literalmente, hacía un inventario de lo que por el momento, estaba contemplando.

¡Un momento! Estaba comiéndome a ese hombre con la mirada, con mi hijo al lado. ¿_Pero, en qué estás pensando Bella? Tú no has venido a eso, has venido a descansar, a desconectar, a estar más con tu hijo. _Sacudí la cabeza, y salí del trance para entrar de nuevo en él, al mismo tiempo que ese hombre se giraba hacia mí para tomar mi maleta. Dios. Dios. Me sumergí de lleno en un mar esmeralda.

Me costó salir a la superficie, ya que me encontraba bien, demasiado bien buceando en las profundidades de ese verde mar. Su pelo, oscilaba caprichoso a merced del viento, dejando que unos mechones cayesen rebeldemente sobre su frente, tenía una nariz angulosa, y unos labios que con toda seguridad, serían la entrada al paraíso. A penas fui consciente de nada ni nadie más cuando me perdí totalmente en su boca.

Mostraba una dentadura perfecta cuando sus labios se torcieron haciendo que mi cuerpo involuntariamente emitiese un gemido. No pude… ni quise evitar seguir haciendo inventario del resto de su cuerpo, su pecho… ¡Oh Dios su pecho!… No sé como fui capaz de contener la mano que amenazaba con tocarlo, su camiseta marcaba unos pezones que en ese momento quise morder, sin más, pero aún me quedé más alucinada cuando el viento subió ligeramente su camiseta, mostrándome una "V" de lo más sexual. Y me mojé. Sí, no pude evitarlo.

Me mordí el labio inferior cuando bajé más mi mirada, a su vientre… viendo más allá de lo que su short cubría. Imaginaba ese miembro en mis manos, en mi boca, en mi interior, y no puede evitar cruzar las piernas en un intento de rozar mi entrepierna. Estaba en el cielo, había muerto y ese Ángel me estaba dando la bienvenida al Paraíso. Pero Alice me hizo una maniobra de resucitación en forma de codazo en mis costillas, y regresé al mundo de los vivos .

Abrí mis ojos de vuelta a la consciencia, para reparar en esos ojos verdes que me miraban divertidos y noté que su mano tiraba del asa de mi maleta, bajé la vista a ella, y de repente tomé conciencia de dónde estaba, con quién, y lo peor, cómo.

-Te prometo que no te la voy a robar- dijo una voz tan sensual como divertida -Sólo quiero cargarla en el jeep, en serio-

La solté como si quemara, tanto como mis mejillas. No acerté ni a balbucear mi nombre cuando habló de nuevo.

-Edward Cullen, y tú eres…-

-B… Bella… ehm… Barnet, ¡Swan!- Dios, no sabía ni qué apellido usar. ¿Bella Swan? Le he dicho Bella Swan? Por dios, ¿como puedo ser tan idiota? Iba a corregir de nuevo el apellido, cuando él se me adelantó…

-Entonces, encantado Bella ehm Barnet ¡Swan!- se lo estaba pasando pipa el condenado.

Cuando me giré, Rose y Jasper comenzaron a mirar a algún punto indefinido intentando no doblarse de la risa, Alice me miraba con esa mirada picara que decía muchas cosas. Ni siquiera había reparado en mi hijo, ¡Mi propio hijo ignorado por la salida de su madre!

-Mamá, necesitas aire frio, estás muy roja. Estupendo, ahora mi hijo acababa de dar el golpe de gracia, que por su puesto hizo que las risas que se estaban aguantando, saliesen en forma de carcajadas.

-¿Nos vamos? Tengo entendido que no se puede estacionar aquí durante mucho tiempo- Dije lo más indiferente que pude, aunque el tono de mi voz no pudo ocultar el enojo y la vergüenza.

Nos subimos al jeep. Edward conducía, y yo me senté justo detrás de él. Jasper se giró en el asiento del copiloto, y hablaba con su hermana y Alice, yo, sujetaba la mano de Joel y miraba por la ventanilla intentando por todos los medios aparentar normalidad. De vez en cuando, desviaba mi mirada al espejo retrovisor, para descubrir a unos divertidos ojos verdes mirándome. Lógicamente, mis mejillas no tardaban en hacerse notar cada vez que esto pasaba. Se me hizo un viaje largo, larguísimo, a pesar de que nos hallábamos a tan sólo un par de Km. del puerto, dónde una lancha nos llevaría a la Isla en que teníamos la reserva hecha.

El Trayecto en la lancha, lo pasé embobada contemplando el océano. Me agarré a una de las barandillas, y dejé que mi pelo se moviese a merced del viento. Cerré mis ojos y llené mis pulmones de ese fresco y limpio aire. No pensaba en nada más, sólo en sentir las sensaciones que me provocaba la velocidad de la lancha. Una voz sensual en mi espalda, me sacó de la ensoñación.

-La sensación de libertad es increíble, ¿verdad?-

-Yo diría que más de libertad, es sensación de paz. No me siento presa de nada-

-Umm, aceptamos paz pero, a veces, los grilletes que nos atan a algo son invisibles-

Al decir esto, aún seguía a mi espalda, y el movimiento que la lancha hacía al romper las olas, provocaba que de vez en cuando me rozase con su pecho, haciendo que cerrase los ojos más de una vez siendo presa , _que razón tenía_ de mis propias sensaciones.

-¿Eres psicólogo?- El sonrió divertido

-No, para nada- Y se giró para apoyarse a mi lado en la barandilla - Pero tus expresiones dicen mucho de ti, nada malo, no te preocupes- Y me guiñó un ojo.

-Y… ¿Qué dicen mis expresiones?- Pregunté directa.

-Que tienes miedo- Dijo sin dudar.

-¿Por qué supones eso? - Le pregunté extrañada.

-Bueno, digamos que tengo una teoría al respecto. Pero, de momento prefiero quedármela para mí. Ya habrá tiempo de comentar- Y sin más, apretó una de mis manos con otra de las suyas, me dedicó una bonita sonrisa y se marchó a hablar con Jasper.

Me giré de nuevo al océano, después de cerciorarme que Joel estaba con Alice y Rose, y volví a experimentar paz, si eso era, paz con los ojos cerrados hasta que la lancha aminoró la velocidad. Nos dirigimos a un pequeño embarcadero, de uno de los 1192 Islotes e Islas que conforman el Archipiélago de Las Maldivas.

Bajamos a un pequeño puente de madera que nos llevaba directamente a unas escaleras de piedra natural, y éstas a la recepción de un pequeño hotel de madera. Nos quedamos alucinadas. Los chicos se acercaron a la recepción dónde tomaron las llaves de los dos bungalows que teníamos reservados. Uno de ellos, para mi y mi hijo, el otro, para Rose y Alice.

Volvimos en nuestros pasos, para retomar el pequeño puente que se bifurcaba en dos tramos en horizontal, los cuales llevaban a los pequeños bungalows que se encontraban levantados sobre las tranquilas aguas del islote .

Era curioso, como en el extremo de ese puente, había un fabuloso jacuzzi. Si ya habíamos abierto los ojos como platos al ver la recepción del pequeño hotel, al pasar junto al jacuzzi, no pudimos hacer menos los chicos reían al ver nuestras caras, y nos apremiaban a seguirles hacia las cabañas. Alice seguía dando saltitos mientras seguía a Jasper y Rose a una de las cabañas. Edward me indicó que yo le siguiese a él con mi hijo. Paró delante de una de ellas, se encontraba al lado de la de mis amigas. Metió la llave en la cerradura y volviéndose a mí dijo:

-¿Estás lista? Asentí, y después de abrir la puerta hizo que entrase yo primera.

Flipada es un término escaso para describir la primera sensación. No sabía si llorar, reír, saltar… me limité a caminar lentamente por el interior de la estancia principal sin abrir la boca, muda de la sorpresa.

El bungalow constaba de un dormitorio principal y su baño junto a una cocina que comunicaba con la terraza en forma de barra americana en la primera planta, quedando en la superior otra habitación de un tamaño más reducido con su correspondiente baño. Edward me explicó, que no había sala de estar como todos la conocemos, ya que la vida para esos menesteres, se hacía en las terrazas de la cabaña. Yo le contemplaba idiotizada mientras hablaba, tanto por su voz, que me transportaba, como por lo que veía …

Nenas, las fotos del Paraíso en mi perfil ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Otro capi m****ás. Deseo que os guste. Gracias por vuestros reviews, aunque sean escasos que eso no me preocupa, y por agregarme a vuestros favoritos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

**Buceando en tus aguas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No me había percatado de que Edward había dejado nuestras maletas a los pies de la cama, y que se había dirigido a la cocina a prepararnos unas bebidas hasta que nos avisó para salir a la terraza. Al salir, tanto mi hijo como yo, seguíamos con los ojos abiertos como platos. No es que el lujo nos impresionara, ya que, afortunadamente ambos disfrutábamos de él, simplemente eran las vistas, el lugar, Edward…

La terraza tenía unas vistas magnificas, para perderse en la inmensidad del océano Sí, Rose tenía razón, yo necesitaba esto, pero no supe cuanto hasta ese preciso momento.

Nos sentamos a la mesa los tres. Me quedé embobada con la charla de Edward, demasiado. No como debiera ser normal, aunque el no se extrañó en ningún momento, y me atrevería a afirmar que incluso se le veía cómodo.

Mi hijo se sentó frente a él, no le quitaba ojo de encima. Conocía esa mirada, y sabía que no tardando mucho Edward también. Hablamos un rato de cosas triviales, nos comentó varias de las cosas que podríamos disfrutar, sitios que podríamos conocer, curiosidades locales. Cuando hablaba lo hacía de modo pausado, tranquilizador, yo me sentía en la gloria la verdad. Tenía una voz a parte de sensual y seductora, de lo más relajante. Joel seguía sin intervenir, básicamente porque se levantaba a cada rato al cenador, y después a una de las tumbonas, o entraba dentro de la cabaña, pero regresó cuando Edward y yo manteníamos una charla más personal y se volvió a sentar en su silla, frente a él.

-Y dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Preguntó curioso.

-Bueno, digamos que mi hijo y yo necesitábamos separarnos un poco de nuestra vida, y Rose sugirió dejarnos caer por aquí- No mentía sin decir del todo la razón.

-Cuando alguien toma ese tipo de decisiones, es que realmente la cosa pinta mal. ¿Es así?- Preguntó pensativo.

-Sí, es así- Y volví mi cara al océano justo cuando una oleada de tristeza amenazó con aguar mis ojos. Él se removió inquieto en la silla y carraspeó volviendo a llamar mi atención.

-Perdona. No quería ponerte triste- Se disculpó.

-No, tranquilo, es sólo que… A veces es inevitable pensar, y ya tocaba…- Dije agachando la cabeza.

Me miró un tanto desconcertado, se apoyó sobre la mesa quedando más cerca de mí y tomó una de mis manos. Otra vez alcé el rostro, y me perdí en ese mar esmeralda…

-Lo entiendo Bella, puedes contármelo si quieres- Dios, que bien sonaba mi nombre en esos labios, con esa voz, pero…

-Pues que mi padre ha muerto, y mi madre estaba tan triste y tan flaca, que mi tía y Rose nos trajeron aquí. Y ella llora porque se acuerda de mi padre. Pero se pondrá bien, ¿a que sí mamá? Así que, ya le puedes soltar la mano.- Joel miraba enfadado a nuestras manos.

Soltó mi mano como si le quemase, se volvió a echar para atrás mientras se pasaba la mano nerviosamente por el pelo, iba a intervenir, decirle algo a Joel que aún le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, pero una "inesperada" aparición en forma de tornado, hizo acto de presencia en la terraza.

-Cuñadaaaaaaaa- Y de repente me encontraba entre los brazos de Alice saltando junto a ella sin saber muy bien por qué. Me soltó y me quedé de aquella manera mientras se abalanzaba a por Joel y lo levantaba en brazos.

-¿Te gusta sobrinito? ¿Ya has elegido habitación? ¿Has visto que cabaña tan bonita?- El tornado se había trasladado a su lengua…

Preguntaba a la velocidad del rayo, pero Joel a todo le decía que si mientras los dos sonreían y se abrazaban. Bueno, decía a todo que si excepto a…

-Si tía, me gusta todo menos él- Directo a la yugular…

Señaló a Edward que se quedó blanco por la sorpresa. Alice se repuso antes que nadie y preguntó a mi hijo por qué.

-Le gusta mi madre- Simplemente. Lo dijo así de tajante. Yo no sabía por dónde meterme, y Edward se limitó a beberse de un trago lo que le quedaba en el vaso, y mirándome se despidió de mí con una sonrisa de esas que bien podrían decir: _demonio de crío. _Y se marchó diciendo que iba a recoger a Jasper para terminar unas cosas que tenían pendientes. Reaccioné al verlo caminar hacia la puerta y lo seguí alcanzándolo antes de salir.

-Edward yo… Disculpa a mi hijo. Lo siento de veras, es un tanto difícil y después de lo que ha pasado, no sé… Yo, lo siento- La verdad es que me sentía avergonzada. Joel no se andaba por las ramas y a veces era desesperante.

Me tomó la mano mientras la miraba fijamente, para después subir los ojos a los míos, y hacer que bucease nuevamente en ellos. Dulcemente dijo:

-Sé por lo que has pasado. Jasper me contó. No tienes que disculparte por nada Bella. Demonios, tu hijo es directo ¿Eh?- Ante eso ambos reímos al mismo tiempo que mis mejillas aumentaban de temperatura.- No. No te disculpes por eso, tu hijo simplemente defiende su terreno .Y no me parece mal, en absoluto. Sólo qué, le haré cambiar su opinión de mi- Y ahí me quedé, con la boca abierta y la mandíbula caída mientras el me dedicaba esa sonrisa sexy y se iba por el puente después de acariciarme la mejilla.

Supongo, que fue Alice quien me llevó de nuevo a la terraza y me sentó en una de las sillas, porque sinceramente, no recordaba haber hecho ese trayecto de vuelta. Fui consciente cuando la tenía gesticulando frente a mí, y entonces me centré en lo que decía.

-Te gusta cuñadita. Y no me extraña porque, la verdad es que el tío está potente. Dios, si no fuese porque Jasper me tiene tonta, te juro que sería una dura rival. Madre mía, ¿Pero tu has visto que cara, que ojos, que cuerrrpo? Uff cuñada, en serio te lo digo, ese tío es un pecado andante. Un proyecto de Lucifer para que las simples mortales pequemos. ¡Ay dios! ¿Viste que labios? Mmmm…-

-¡Basta Alice! Tampoco es para tanto, vamos…- Dije mintiendo fatal.

-Sí, claro, c u ñ a d i t a. Jeje. ¿Por eso le echaste un polvo mental en la salida del aeropuerto, no?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas Alice? ¿Estás loca? - Dije lo más indignada que pude.

-Tú, sí. Le echaste un polvo mental delante de todos. Por el amor de Dios Bella. ¿Y qué? El tío está para comérselo. Lo raro sería no haber reaccionado así, aunque ya que estamos, un poquito de contención no habría quedado mal que digamos… - Dijo esto mientras me bajaba la mirada- Y francamente, no creo que a él le molestase precisamente. Así que, admite que te gusta, porque no pasara nada- me sonrió inocentemente mientras pestañeaba sin cesar.

-Claro que no pasara nada Alice, porque no he venido aquí a revolcarme con nadie, ni si quiera con Adonis en persona. Así que, deja de decir tonterías y no vuelvas a mencionar esas cosas. He venido con mi hijo, a descansar, a relajarme y no a olvidar a mi marido. ¿Está claro?- Soné más enfadada de lo que realmente estaba.

-Cómo tú veas Bella. No voy a tocar el tema si eso es lo que te preocupa. Pero, sabes bien que no me equivoco. Y sabrás, que tú si lo haces. Nadie ha venido aquí a olvidar, nadie Bella. Y nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas. Bueno, creo que será mejor irme a mi cabaña a deshacer el equipaje. Nos vemos en la cena. Pasaremos a buscaros en dos horas.- se despidió de mi con semblante serio, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no lo hizo con sus dos habituales besos…

No supe que decirle. Una vez más Alice me dejaba con la palabra en la boca. La vi salir, pero no fui capaz de pararla para disculparme. Mi genio sumado a mi boca me perdía. Por momentos se me olvidaba que ella había perdido a su hermano. Y pagaba mi frustración con la persona menos indicada, y de la manera más rastrera. Era como si le acusase de no recordar lo suficiente a Chris, y no me daba cuenta que yo era quien lo hacía. Y eso me molestaba. Me hacía sentir mal y lo pagaba con ella.

Tenía un problema. Edward Cullen me gustaba, pero no sólo eso, le deseaba. No podía luchar contra eso, pero no obstante, tampoco iba a tirarme a sus brazos. Era evidente que un hombre así no podía estar solo. Probablemente tendría pareja, y aunque no fuese el caso, era más que improbable que yo le hubiese causado la misma impresión. Viuda, triste, amargada, normalucha y madre de un demonio de crío que lo tenía entre ceja y ceja. No, definitivamente, no poseía ninguna de las papeletas con el número afortunado. Así que, lo mejor sería aparcar al monumento, y hacer todo cuanto habíamos planeado antes de llegar aquí y toparme con la perdición absoluta en forma de cuerpo humano.

Dos horas más tarde, Alice llegó acompañada de Jasper y Rose. Mentiría si dijese que no me quedé mirando a la puerta, deseando ver aparecer a alguien más, pero Jasper cerró la puerta tras él.

Ya estábamos arreglados, así que nos encaminamos al restaurante del hotel. Íbamos poco arreglados, el clima, el lugar y sobre todo el relax, te invitaban a relajarte hasta en la manera de vestir. Por lo que las chicas habíamos optado por pantalones cortos y top, y no nos equivocamos, ya que la gente en general, iba vestida más para una barbacoa en la playa que para un coctel. Lo que no implica, que por muy sencilla que fuese nuestra ropa, no llevase el sello de Alice.

Nos sentamos en una mesa en la terraza. Era estilo mirador, con cortinas en los doseles que se movían a merced de la suave brisa. La verdad es que era un sitio para soñar despierto. Alice se sentó a mi lado, y justo después que el camarero nos tomase nota, me dirigí a ella en susurros.

- Perdóname Alice, sé que siempre digo lo mismo después de cagarla pero, perdóname. No quiero estar mal contigo. No me va bien estando mal contigo…- Ella me tomó la mano, y me dio los dos besos que "me debía" y me guiñó un ojo a modo de afirmación. Le devolví dos besos más, y ambas sonreímos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí, me he perdido algo?- Intervino Rose levantando una de sus cejas.

-Nada querida, es que Bella ha llegado aquí, y tiene la necesidad de besar a todo el mundo- Dijo Alice divertida.

Como es normal, Rose arqueó más la ceja, pero optó por reírse, no sin antes advertirnos con la mirada, que eso no se quedaba así.

Cenamos tranquilamente, hablamos de las distintas actividades que haríamos en los próximos días. Supe, que Jasper tenía un negocio junto con Edward. Ambos eran socios en una especie de empresa de entretenimiento. Tenían cursos de buceo, pesca submarina, esquí acuático, surf, windsurf, y pequeñas excursiones por algunos de los miles de islotes deshabitados del Archipiélago. Alice se mostró entusiasta en todo momento, no sólo por lo que Jasper contaba, sino, porque lo contaba él. Para cuando quiso acabar, Alice ya se había apuntado a una serie de cursos "extra" con Jasper. Se la veía feliz, relajada, pero sobre todo, absolutamente atraída por Jasper. Y para ser honestos, a el no le era en absoluto indiferente. Estos dos se atraían como abejas a la miel, y era cuestión de tiempo que se cubriesen de ella.

Estábamos levantándonos de la mesa, y nos dirigíamos al bar a tomar algo antes de dormir, cuando Alice carraspeó y me indicó con la cabeza al frente. Le seguí la mirada. Edward se dirigía hacia nosotros. ¡ Jesús! Casi me da un pasmo ahí mismo. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y unas bermudas negras, ni que decir tiene, que toda la sección femenina del local babeaba viéndole caminar. Cuando llegó, nos dio dos besos a cada una de las chicas, y me pareció que los míos estaban demasiado cerca de mis labios, pero olía tan jodidamente bien, que se me fue la cabeza del todo. Estrechó la mano a Jasper, y acarició la cara a mi hijo, gesto, que a Joel no le gustó, puesto que se enfurruño detrás de mí. Nos seguía al bar, cuando…

-Eddie, te dije que me esperases en la entrada- Dijo una tipa que se le enrolló a la cintura y se le comía con los ojos. Él la tomó por la suya, y sonriente nos miró indicándonos el camino al bar…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de S.M. La historia, registrada y m****ía.**

**Disfrutad y comentad si queréis. Nadie está obligado a tomarse ningún esfuerzo.**

**Gracias.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

**Estupendo, está pillado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No pude evitar que mi rostro mostrase una mueca de disgusto. Pero a fin de cuentas, lo esperaba ¿No?

La tipa en cuestión era mona, no como Rose, ni muchísimo menos, pero atractiva, lo que hizo que mi vieja inseguridad saliese a flote.

Edward me miró fijamente durante unos segundos, y caí en la cuenta, que tal vez mi mueca no le pasase desapercibida, en cualquier caso, sonrió de esa manera tan jodidamente sexy y tuve que bajar la cara al suelo ante mi más que vergonzante sonrojo. Fue Alice quien animó al grupo a continuar andando.

-Y bueno, ¿vamos chicos?- Dijo al ver que nadie se movía.

-La verdad Alice, es que creo que sería mejor que mi hijo y yo nos fuésemos a descansar, ha sido un día largo, y Joel tiene que dormir, es tarde- Sinceramente, me había desanimado con la aparición de esa chica, y no pude evitar enfadarme conmigo misma, al poner de excusa a mi hijo frente al verdadero motivo. Sencillamente, no me apetecía ver los más que probables arrumacos que Edward le dedicaría a su novia. Por que seguro, que eso eran, novios…

-No estaremos mucho Bella, yo también estoy cansada y me apetece tumbarme en la cama- Añadió Rose

-Lo siento, en otra ocasión chicos- Y dicho esto, me despedí con un _hasta mañana_ y tomando la mano de mi hijo me dirigí a la cabaña. No podría asegurar, si lo que fugazmente vi mientras giraba en el rostro de Edward, fue ¿desencanto? ¿decepción? Demonios Bella, ¡ deja de soñar !

Llegamos a la cabaña, saqué el pijama de Joel, lo bañé, sequé y lo dejé cepillándose los dientes mientras le preparaba su cacao. Una vez se hubo metido en su cama, bajé y me preparé un Martini, dispuesta a tomármelo en la terraza.

Me acomodé en una de las tumbonas, y mirando fijamente al cielo asombrosamente estrellado, comencé a llorar. Me sentía agobiada, con una presión en el pecho, como si una roca gigante se hubiese acomodado en él. No podía creer en lo que me estaba metiendo. Había conocido a un hombre, que si bien superaba con mucho, los cánones de belleza masculinos, no era menos, el hecho de que además, fuese terriblemente amable, cercano.

Edward Cullen me había impactado de todas las maneras posibles. No había derecho. Tan sólo habían pasado unas horas, y sentía necesidad de él. No dejaba de negarme, de repetirme el hecho de que él no era, ni es, ni sería para mí. Y una punzada de dolor, corroboró el hecho innegable de los celos. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Celos? Pero si lo acababa de conocer, si apenas tenía un par de datos de su vida. Ni si quiera sabía que le gustaba para desayunar… Un momento, ¿he dicho desayunar? Bueno, probablemente querría decir almorzar, sí, eso, almorzar… ¡Y un cuerno Bella! Estabas pensando en el desayuno de Edward, el desayuno después de la noche… ¡Arfff, basta!

Olvídalo, olvídate, el ya tiene quien le prepare el desayuno, o a quien preparárselo. Tú has venido a descansar, a vivir una experiencia, a compartir felicidad con tu hijo, y Edward Cullen, no forma parte de ella. Dejé la tumbona y entré en el interior de la cabaña.

Me perdí en ese mar esmeralda en cuanto cerré los ojos, la cama estaba fresca, invitaba a soñar, y yo lo hice…

_Chris, perd__óname_

No eran las ocho, cuando Joel se tiró encima de mí, haciendo que casi cayese de la cama del susto.

-¡Buenos días mamá!, vamos levántate, tenemos que ir a desayunar. Hoy vamos a ver pescados ¿recuerdas? -

Joel tiraba de mí mientras yo me agarraba a la cama. La verdad es que había dormido como un bebé, y quería seguir un poco más. Pero el no estaba muy de acuerdo con mis planes…

-Jolines mamá, ¡que los pescados se irán!

-Joel, peces, se dice peces. Y no se irán, llevan miles de años en el mismo sitio. Tranquilo- Dije con los ojos aún pegados.

-Pero Edward dijo, que era mejor verlos por la mañana, que se les podía echar de comer. Vamos mamá, ¡vístete ya! -Fue decir Edward, y de repente mi cuerpo saltó sólo de la cama, como si una cuerda hubiese tirado de él.

-¿Y cuando te dijo a ti eso Edward?- Le interrogué curiosa

-Lo dijo ayer mamá, aquí, en la terraza. ¿No recuerdas?- me quedé mirándolo atontada, en realidad, no recordaba haberle escuchado eso. _Nota mental Bella, dedícate a algo más que mirarle mover sus carnosos, sensuales y apetitosos labios con algo notoriamente más instructivo como escuchar lo que dice._ -Si bueno, en realidad ahora sí que me acuerdo- mentí-. Pero no que quedásemos con él.

-Tonta mamá… Dijo que el por las mañanas solía ir, que le buscásemos si queríamos acompañarle. Pero si tardas tanto, llegaremos tarde- Lo dijo advirtiéndome que me moviese. Y lo hice. Me puse un bikini y un pareo acompañados de unas gafas de sol, y pasando antes por la cabaña de Alice y Rose, tras picar en la puerta y esperar unos minutos, fuimos al restaurante a desayunar. Joel prácticamente voló desayunando, y yo tuve que apretar el paso para poder salir en busca de Edward. Quedé con las chicas en la zona rocosa de la playa, para encontrarnos allí una vez que desayunasen.

Al llegar, lo vi.… Estaba sentado en una roca, descamisado y con el bañador mojado. Sostenía una caña de pescar en una roca, mientras el miraba fijamente al horizonte. No quise seguir mirando la tela pegada en su piel. Había que evitar estragos.

-Un penique por tus pensamientos- Dije. El se sobresaltó ligeramente, y al volver la cara volvió a mostrar esa jodida sonrisa. -¡Bella!- Dios, otra vez mi nombre… Este hombre me va a matar, si…

-¿Estás pescando pescados?- Preguntó Joel mientras se sentaba a su lado. A él, no le quedó más que sonreír, y comenzó a hablar con mi hijo.

-Así es , estoy pescando pescados- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo

-Pero, tu me dijiste que les echabas de comer- Edward sonrió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

-A estos no Joel, a estos los pescamos. A quienes damos de comer es a los delfines- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Y claro está, mi hijo abrió los ojos como platos- ¿¡Delfines!- Preguntó extasiado.

Edward le contó, como todos los días se acercaba al acuárium a darles de comer a los delfines, y a los tiburones. Ni qué decir tiene, que Joel le acribilló a preguntas al respecto. Había un acuárium en Kansas City, pero apenas había especies, y desde luego, nada de delfines o ballenas. Edward me indicó una escalera natural en piedra, que daba a una pequeña calita, a tan sólo unos 4 metros más abajo, me dijo que bajase a darme un baño mientras él se quedaba con Joel. Al principio me negué, no quería abusar, pero fue mi propio hijo quien prácticamente me lo ordenó.

-Baja mamá, los hombres nos quedamos pescando para la cena- A lo que Edward respondió con una sonora carcajada, claro, que no se habría arrancado de ese modo, si supiese que Joel aún no había terminado, por lo que me quedé esperando lo que sabía seguiría…

-Tranquila, yo le vigilo. No se moverá- Sentenció guiñándome un ojo. Ahora era yo quien soltaba las carcajadas, viendo como Edward perdía el bronceado por momentos, y quedándose blanco…_ Demonio de crío__…_Le oí blasfemar mientras bajaba hacia la cala riéndome.

Estuve unos cuarenta y cinco minutos disfrutando de la playa y del Sol. No pensando en nada, bueno, en nada que no fuese esa persona que acompañaba a mi hijo unos metros más arriba. De vez en cuando los miraba, sorprendí a Edward mirándome algunas veces, y agradecí el hecho de que no pudiese ver mis mejillas, pero lo que más me gustaba, era el hecho de verles a los dos. Por momentos fantaseaba con que las cosas fuesen a más, con… Ya estaba otra vez con mis tonterías. ¡Él está con otra! Maldita sea Bella, mira que eres estúpida…

Una oleada de enojo me cubrió por completo, así que recogí mi toalla, y ascendí de nuevo las escaleras. Al llegar, me dirigí a mi hijo obligándome a no mirar a Edward.

- Hora de irse Joel, Alice y Rose no han llegado, y nos estarán buscando- Probablemente lo dije demasiado seria, probablemente.

-Pero mamá, estamos pescando- Joel hizo un mohín, pero me mostré inflexible.

-Mañana seguirás… Si Edward quiere, claro- dije mirándolo .

-Por supuesto, vengo todos los días, por mi no hay problema- Me miraba extrañado por mi tono al hablar.

-Pues ya está, vámonos Joel. Hasta luego Edward- Y cogiendo a mi hijo de la mano, nos volvimos a encaminar a la cabaña.

-Hasta luego Bella…- me dio tiempo a oírle decir.

Joel caminaba enfurruñado a mi lado. Cualquiera que nos viese, pensaría que lo sacaba arrastras de algún lado, aunque francamente, eso era lo que estaba pasando… De vez en cuando, intentaba pararse para aminorar la marcha, pero mi estado en esos momentos, hacía puré cualquiera de sus intentos. Caminamos directos a la cabaña, y una vez entramos dentro, Joel se soltó de mala manera de mi, y encarándose me dijo:

- ¿Qué te pasa mamá, es que he hecho algo mal?- Yo solté la toalla de mala gana contra la cama, no me apetecía tener una discusión con mi hijo, básicamente porque no tenía razón alguna para estar así. O sí, la tenía, pero no me apetecía admitirla delante de mi hijo. -Dime, ¿Qué he hecho?- Me inquirió.

-Nada hijo, no has hecho nada, es sólo que… creo que me he quemado con el Sol y no me encuentro bien- Mentí a medias…

-Eres muy rara mamá, nadie se enfada por quemarse. Si te quemas te duele, no te enfadas- Dijo poniendo esa cara de suficiencia. -Llamaré a la tía Alice, ella te dará una medicina- Acto seguido, cogió mi móvil y llamó a Alice.

Llegó en pocos minutos acompañada de Rose, contuvo un grito al ver mi espalda. Yo no sabía hasta que punto me había quemado, pero debía ser mucho a tenor de sus rostros…

-Isabella Marie Swan, pero… ¿A quien demonios se le ocurre ir a la playa sin protector solar? Dios de mi vida. Casi eres albina por el amor de dios. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? Rose, avisa a Jasper, necesitamos un médico, Bella se ha quemado pero bien y además tiene fiebre- Dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi frente. Yo me estaba dejando ir, sentía mi cuerpo arder y necesitaba frío, quería una bañera llena de hielo. Oía hablar a Alice, pero no la entendía. Me estaba sumiendo en el sopor de la fiebre, y tan sólo fui capaz de notar como mi hijo me tomaba de la mano y me daba un beso.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo, es estar boca abajo, con la sensación de tener miles de aguijones en la espalda y el cuerpo bañado en sudor. Alice se acercó a mí, se arrodillo en el suelo y me preguntó:

-¿Cómo te sientes cuñadita? La preocupación teñía su voz.

-¿Q… Qué ha pasado Alice?, me escuece…- Y era cierto, la verdad es que me sentía como si estuviese a la parrilla. Recordé cuando me quemé un dedo cocinando unos años atrás, escocía de veras, pero eso no era nada, sentía ese escozor por todo el cuerpo.

-Se ha quemado Sra.. Swan. Ha estado expuesta a los rayos del Sol sin tomar ningún tipo de precaución, y teniendo en cuenta el pigmento de su piel y el tiempo que permaneció expuesta, como resultado, tiene Ud. quemaduras de 2º grado, por lo que le he aplicado unas compresas con pomada, y le he vendado la espalda. Deberá tomar un analgésico cada 4 horas, y un vaso de agua cada 15 minutos. Ya le he dejado instrucciones a su cuñada. Si se siente peor, no dude en avisarme- Dijo dirigiéndose a Alice, y esta asintió.- Bien, por ahora no hay nada más que hacer. Simplemente tómeselo con calma, y no olvide ingerir liquido, principalmente agua, y en unos 4 o 5 días, su espalda estará perfecta-

Y sin más salió de la cabaña acompañada de Edward… Era su novia, la enfermera era su novia, y para más INRI ella fue quien me curó, y el contempló la estupidez de mis acciones. Estupendo Bella, estupendo… No pude evitar echarme a llorar, y Joel se apostó a mi lado acariciándome la cara.

- Mamá, ¿Te duele verdad?- preguntó con angustia en sus ojos.- Si cariño, a mamá le duele- Lo que no le confesé, es que a su madre, no sólo le dolía la espalda…

Me dio un besito, se recostó con cuidado de no rozarme, y tomando una de mis manos en las suyas me dijo: -Yo te cuidaré mamá, ahora soy el hombre de la casa-

Y Bella lloró. Lloró amargamente…


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno nenas, comienza el Lemmon. Ya sabeis, si sois menores no leais y bla bla bla. **

**Los personajes de la Meyer, la historia mía. Gracias a Anaidam por su absoluta fidelidad y a las lentas pero, gratas adhesiones.**

**Que lo disfruteis.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

**Me lías, me lío****…**** ¿Nos liamos?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El día pasó, conmigo tendida boca abajo. El mundo que contemplaba desde esa perspectiva, se reducía a un impecable suelo de madera encerada, que reflejaba el dibujo de las cortinas meciéndose a merced del viento, y a los ventanales que cubrían. Me habían colocado, de modo que mi cabeza sobresaliese de la cabecera de la cama, y quedase suspendida sobre una almohada debajo del pecho. Las quemaduras de la espalda eran las más graves, seguidas de las de mi cara, por ese motivo, no podía rozar la tela de la almohada sin proferir gemidos de dolor.

Alice, Rose y a veces mi hijo, me acercaban un vaso con agua, o zumo con una pajita. Yo era, como un cristo crucificado boca abajo sobre la cama. Todo me ardía, me dolía horrores, por eso me pasé sedada la mayor parte de los dos primeros días. Lauren iba cada día a cambiarme las gasas, al tercero, decidió que había que quitarlos y que la acción del aire terminase por secar la piel. Pasé momentos en los que el dolor casi me hacía ir a la locura, cuando Lauren debía reventar con una aguja las ampollas de la espalda y los hombros.

Durante esas visitas, intercambiamos pocas palabras. Sólo supe, que era la médico del complejo hotelero, que había llegado allí a pasar su Luna de Miel sola. Su prometido, había anulado la boda un mes antes, y sus amigos y familiares le dijeron que aprovechase el viaje pagado, y se animase un poco. Tanto se animó, que decidió instalarse cuando le ofrecieron el puesto de médico, eso, y que había conocido a un hombre estupendo que se había convertido, en algo más que en su mejor amigo. Edward Cullen…

Joel salía a la playa con Alice, Rose y Jasper. Hicieron un par de cursos de buceo. Me costó convencerle de que podía quedarme sola. Y tuve que pedir a Alice que lo sacase de ahí. Me dejaron el líquido preparado, una enorme jarra de limonada, con los calmantes al lado y un despertador que sonaba cada 15 minutos exactos. En realidad, la alarma al quinto día ya no era necesaria, ya no dolía tanto, así que, no necesitaba dormir todo el tiempo, y además, ya podía apoyar la cara en la almohada y flexionar los brazos, no tanto dormir de espaldas, eso aún tardaría.

Ese día, Jasper les llevaría a uno de los islotes, para que viesen una gran variedad de peces tropicales. Tardarían en volver, por lo que me dejaron una bandeja con comida y algo de lectura. Yo quería quedarme sola, necesitaba en realidad quedarme sola. Había sido durante cuatro días el centro de atención, y aunque lo hacían de corazón, me agobiaba el hecho de tenerles pendientes de mí, me agobiaba el hecho de estar fastidiándoles sus vacaciones, y no podía pasar por ahí. Me costó imponerme, pero logré que pasasen el día fuera de la "unidad de quemados"…

-¿De verdad quieres esto Bella?-Preguntó Alice por enésima vez.

-Sí, Alice. Necesito estar un poco sola. No quiero que suene egoísta pero, lo necesito Alice- Suspiré antes de repetírselo otras tantas veces.

-Pero bella, aún no estás bien. ¿Qué pasa si necesitas ir al baño?, ¿y si te caes? No bella, esto es una locura. Esperaremos unos días y saldremos todos- Alice seguía en su cruzada Pro-Bella, imperturbable.

-Alice, si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por Joel. He metido la pata, no es justo que él pague por ello. Sácalo de aquí, anímalo. Por favor Alice. Yo sola puedo levantarme e ir al baño. Ya no me duele tanto, en serio. Sal y diviértete con Jasper- Y dije esto último guiñándole un ojo de complicidad.

-Vaaale, pero que conste que lo hago por Joel y por ti, ¿Ok?- Dijo esto rodando los ojos, para añadir a continuación: -Y bueno, también por Jasper claro. Le puso mucho interés en que fuese, y no es plan de que se ponga triste ¿verdad?- Añadiendo una sonrisa burlona - Ya sabes cuñadita, lo sacrificada que puedo ser a veces- Con esto último no pude evitar carcajearme, y esconder el dolor que el movimiento me ocasionó. La piel, seguía tirándome, pero no iba a decir nada.

-Pasadlo bien Alice, y no dejes que Jasper esté triste, _sacrifícate _cuñada- Dije riéndome de manera irónica.

Me despedí de Alice, y me dispuse a leer la revista que Rose me había traído, llevaba unos treinta minutos cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante- Respondí, pensando que era Lauren, aunque me extraño, ya que no iba a venir hasta el día siguiente.

-Hola- Dijo la voz…

Casi me da un pasmo al oírle. Mi pulso cobró una intensidad hasta la fecha desconocida, y tuve que cerrar los ojos al sentir un leve mareo.

-¿Dormías?- Preguntó

-No… No. Estaba leyendo- Acerté a decir

Me sentía indefensa, absurdamente indefensa. Cubierta por la sábana hasta la cintura, ya que la espalda debía estar expuesta. Sentí como su peso caía en la cama. Se sentó a uno de mis costados, justo el opuesto al que yo estaba mirando.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Dijo susurrando

-Bueno, digamos que como una serpiente mudando la piel. Pobres- Dije frunciendo el ceño- Si les duele tanto como a mí, deben estar temblando un mes antes de que eso suceda-

El rió abiertamente, y me imaginé el modo en que lo hacía, y mi cuerpo reaccionó con un escalofrío.

-¿Tienes frío? Preguntó, y sonó ligeramente preocupado.

-No, para nada…- Respondí maldiciéndome internamente por la evidente expresividad de mi cuerpo.

-Entonces- Dijo agachando más su cuerpo, tanto que podía notar como rozaba una de mis piernas - ¿porqué se te ha puesto la piel de gallina?- Susurró cerca, demasiado cerca de mi oído.

¡Mierda! Y ahora, ¿qué demonios le digo? _No Edward, es que verás, suele pasarme cuando imagino tu jodida sonrisa, cuando estás cerca de mi, cuando te miro o simplemente me miras, aunque en realidad, no necesitas estar cerca ¿sabes? En mis sueños no sólo me dan escalofríos__…_

-Ehm, bueno, supongo que será por las quemaduras…- Dios, sonó tan poco convincente que me alegré de que mi rostro estuviese escondido de sus ojos. Aunque eso no impidió, que le oyese y le sintiese reír socarronamente.

Sentí como el peso en la cama desaparecía, y de repente entró en mi ángulo de visión. Volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez, un poco más arriba, a la altura de mi pecho. Comencé a respirar más rápido, mientras veía su cara. ¡Madre de Dios!, éste hombre debería estar encerrado en el Paraíso, y deberían cobrar entrada simplemente ante la posibilidad de encontrarlo paseando por él. Estaba sonriendo, pero ésta vez lo hacía de forma seductora.

Extendió una de sus manos, y me acarició lentamente el hombro, suave, sedosamente… bajó lentamente por todo el brazo hasta mi mano. La tomó con la suya y comenzó a acariciarla sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Me obligué a sostenerle la mirada, aunque mis ojos, me pedían a gritos que los cerrase y disfrutar de la sensación. Soltó mi mano, y sentí la suya en mi nuca, bajaba a un ritmo dolorosamente placentero por la columna.

Jadeé, no pude evitarlo, y al hacerlo él torció la sonrisa. Mi respiración se tornó en agitada, mis pechos, aplastados contra el colchón, se hinchaban de forma dolorosa al inflar los pulmones. Sin decir nada, se inclinó sobre mi espalda, y comenzó a rozarla con sus labios, dándome pequeños besos, que iban dejando un surco húmedo allá dónde posaba su lengua. Bajó hasta la parte baja de mi espalda, justo dónde la sábana comenzaba a tapar, se detuvo unos instantes, lamiendo y besando esa zona. Gemí, lo hice de manera evidente, y él comenzó a subir por el costado, llegando a la parte de mi pecho que asomaba, sin decir nada, comenzó a levantarme muy despacio.

-¿Puedes?- Preguntó con la voz ronca, clavándome sus dos esmeraldas en mis ojos.

-Creo que sí- respondí de la misma manera, perdiéndome en sus labios.

Despacio, comencé a girarme, quedándome sentada en mis piernas. En circunstancias normales, mostrar mis pechos habría sido extremadamente vergonzoso, pero no ésta vez. Veía a Edward recorrerlos con su mirada, y lo único que sentí fue deseo. Absoluto deseo. Los tomó con sus manos, aprisionando los pezones entre sus dedos, cerré mis ojos y abrí la boca para gemir, cuando sentí la suya chocar violentamente contra la mía.

Sin preámbulos, le dí mi lengua enferma de sentir la suya, y el invadió mi boca. De manera salvaje, sin ternura, puro deseo, sus jadeos se abrían paso a cada embestida de su lengua, mordió mis labios, los chupó, yo hice lo mismo, fue un beso de sediento. Bebimos de nuestras bocas como dos desesperados. Soltó mis labios dejándolos impregnados de su sabor y bajó por el cuello, succionándolo en caída libre hacia los pechos.

Devoró mis pezones con ansia y lo tomé del pelo, tirándolo de el mezquinamente, apretando su cabeza contra mis pechos. Su mano se había instalado dentro de mis bragas, me masturbaba sin piedad, notaba como mi sexo se mojaba indiscriminadamente y mis jadeos comenzaron a inundar la habitación.

Cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi interior, eché la cabeza hacia atrás con un violento jadeo, eso le animó a meter un segundo y un tercero. Le saqué su camiseta, y el dejó mi sexo para poder quitársela, volvió a su tarea bombeando dentro de mí, me tuve que agarrar a sus hombros para no dejarme caer de espaldas a la cama y volvimos a comernos la boca.

Llevó una de mis manos a su miembro, y comenzó a moverla, a guiarme, me solté de su agarre y comencé a presionarla y a seguir su erección por encima del pantalón, marcándola con los dedos. Sin mediar palabra, se levantó y se lo quitó, quedándose totalmente desnudo y erecto ante mí. Me mordí el labio sin apartar la mirada de su erección, era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Antes de tirarlos al suelo, sacó de uno de los bolsillos un condón, y lo dejó a un lado de la cama. Se sentó en ella, y me puso a horcajadas sobre el.

-Bella, si te hago daño dímelo ¿de acuerdo?- Me pidió con voz ronca al oído mientras su lengua hacía estragos en mi oreja-

-De acuerdo- Le susurré en el cuello mientras se lo mordía.

Sus manos me quitaron las bragas, y retomó su tarea, siguió bombeando dentro de mi, mientras yo masturbaba su miembro, el gemía en mi oído y eso me ponía más frenética si cabe. Me apartó ligeramente, para ponerse el preservativo, me tomó de los glúteos para ponerme encima de el, y sentí como poco a poco entraba en mí.

Edward se tumbó en la cama, y puse mis manos en su pecho. Comencé a moverme, haciendo círculos , sintiendo su pene rozar las pareces de mi interior, no apartaba sus ojos de los míos mientras hacía muecas de placer, mordía sus labios y entrecerraba los ojos mientras guiaba mis movimientos con sus manos en mi trasero.

Empecé a cabalgarle despacio, para incrementar el ritmo, él, acompasaba esos movimientos empujando desde abajó, haciendo que sintiese el límite de su miembro en mi interior, sentía las estocadas hasta el fondo, y me abandoné al placer más salvaje. Puse mis manos en mis pechos y me incliné hacia atrás, cabalgando rápido, el me pedía más con la voz más ronca y sexy que había oído jamás.

-Más Bella… más… Preciosa. Más rápido- Oírle hablar así entre gemidos, multiplicaba mi placer.

De modo que me dejé llevar aún más, cuando sentí su pulgar masajear mi clítoris. Me eché hacia atrás, apoyando mis manos en sus rodillas, y dejé que me embistiese hasta la locura. Mis jadeos debían oírse a bastante distancia, pero no me importó lo más mínimo.

Llegué al orgasmo más intenso de mi vida. Jamás nadie me había penetrado como él, como lo hizo Edward Cullen. Sentí que el estaba por llegar, y seguí cabalgándole hasta que su cara se contrajo en una mueca de puro placer, acompañada de una serie de jadeos, que más bien parecían gruñidos. Tembló unos instantes y dejó caer los brazos derrotado.

Me invitó a echarme sobre él, y lo hice. Dejamos que nuestras respiraciones retomasen su ritmo normal, y el comenzó a acariciarme el pelo. De vez en cuando besaba mi cabeza y me acariciaba con la nariz. No sé el tiempo que pasamos así. Ninguno habló. Intenté moverme para dejarme caer en la cama, pero el no me dejó. Lo sentía dentro y me gustaba, y al parecer, a él también. No quería pensar en nada, eso lo haría después. No quería que nada ni nadie estropeasen ese momento. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias…


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno****… ¿Qué tal el primer asalto?**

**Debo decir, que esto ha sido una ínfima toma de contacto para lo que viene… Ejem. Por que no es Sethaum precisamente un prado lleno de florecillas silvestres, nop… Ya veréis, ya. Jiji.**

**Y ya sabeis, los personajes de la Meyer, el resto mío y bla bla bla. Mil gracias a ti Anaidam, y a ti Alada… Nada que no sepas ya. AMIGA.**

**Os dejo con la transición post-coital :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

**¿****Por qué no me siento culpable?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con delicadeza me apartó sobre el colchón y me miró con atención unos segundos. Su mano seguía acariciándome el costado y me sonreía placidamente. No hablamos mucho, en realidad era mejor así. Su mano seguía ociosa sobre mi cuerpo, con cuidado de no lastimar mi espalda. Estaba alucinada, después de tan tremendo polvo, no se resintió, salvo alguna pequeña molestia que otra. Entrecerré los ojos ante ese descubrimiento, y Edward interpretó que era lo contrario, porque se inclinó para recoger de la bandeja los calmantes y un vaso con zumo.

-Lo siento preciosa, no sólo te hago daño, sino que encima te privo del remedio- Dijo esto, torciendo la boca en un gesto de disgusto.

-No, Ed- En realidad, me estaba quedando pasmada porque ha pasado todo lo contrario- Tragué las pastillas con un poco de líquido y proseguí- No me _he_- recalqué -hecho daño. En absoluto- Y acompañe las ultimas palabras con una sonrisa.

El me acompaño con otra retorcidamente sexy, acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó dulcemente. Me sorprendió. Era curioso que después del sexo que acabábamos de mantener, las caricias surgieran ahora. Se apartó unos milímetros, para susurrarme algo que me dejó helada.

-¿Ed?- Inquirió juguetón

-¡Oh!… ¡Oh!, perdona, tiendo a reducir los nombres al diminutivo. No fue con intención. Lo siento Edward- Esto último, lógicamente lo dije con el rojo en toda la extensión de mis mejillas.

-¿De veras? Pues es una decepción. Me gustaba como sonaba… a algo especial- Y seguidamente hizo un puchero pésimo

-Jajaja, tonto- Le golpeé el brazo. -Si quieres que te llame así, por mi no hay ningún problema, aunque ya no te suene especial- Dije agachando la cabeza, fingiendo desilusión tontamente.

-En realidad, me sonaría especial cualquier nombre que saliese de tus labios- Y volvió a clavar sus dos esmeraldas en mis ojos. Y Bella se puso su equipo de inmersión y se tiró de cabeza a ellos.

Y no se cuanto tiempo buceé, porque me despertó una vez que ya se hubo vestido, y me daba otro suave beso en los labios antes de despedirse.

-Me tengo que ir preciosa. No voy a decirte que ha sido algo especial, porque mentiría- Me estaba empezando a asustar pero antes de pensar en el sentido de sus palabras, siguió hablando- Ha sido algo que todavía no logro ubicar, describir. Pero no dudes que pensaré en ello. Solamente puedo decir, que ha sido único- Y volvió a besarme lento, recorriendo mis labios con su lengua, para besarme de nuevo y soltarse de mi regalándome su jodida sonrisa.

Y se marchó dejándome pintada una tonta sonrisa en la cara.

Me regalé unas horas de sueño, antes de que los demás volviesen, y antes de que mi conciencia, reclamase la atención que sabia me iba a pedir…

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- Entraron y gritaron al unísono Alice y mi hijo.

Me estaba desperezando, y no pude ver bien que Alice torcía el gesto mirando a la cama y después a mi, me di cuenta un instante después, y sentí otro escalofrío recorrerme la espina dorsal.

-Joel- Dijo Alice,- Sube a tu cuarto cariño, en seguida te baño y te preparo para la cena- Ordenó Alice seriamente.

Una vez que mi hijo desapareció escaleras arriba, mi cuñada se giró hacia mí con ojos divertidamente inquisidores.

-Y Ud. Señorita, va a explicarme que ha sido lo que me he perdido esta tarde- Su pie repiqueteaba en el suelo.

-No se de que me hablas Alice- Conseguí decir en un tono que sonó a mentira pésima.

-Muy bien, entonces… ¿Podrías explicarme que hacen tus bragas en el suelo, y porqué huele a sexo?, porque… O bien alguien se ha revolcado contigo en ésta cama- Dijo pasando sus brazos por los montículos enredados en los que se habían convertido las sábanas- o has tenido una sesión de auto placer de lo más salvaje cuñadita- Lo dijo destilando autentica malicia, a lo que sólo pude responder escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada.

-Está bien… Alice, pero esto no puede salir de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?- La inquirí de manera seria.

-¿Ni siquiera Rose?- Preguntó.

-Ni siquiera Rose- Respondí

Alice se sentó en la cama, y con un gesto de sus manos me invitó a contarle.

-Me acosté con Edward, Alice- Ella iba a decir algo, pero la atajé.- No, deja que siga, es mejor que te lo cuente de seguido- Asintió y proseguí.

-Llegó una media hora después que os marchaseis, y en menos de diez minutos estábamos liándonos. No sé muy bien como pasó, lo que sé es que pasó y ya- Le dije mirando al suelo.

-¿Te arrepientes, Bella?- Su voz sonó neutra.

-¿Serviría de algo?- Volví a atajarla.- No Alice, sinceramente, no me arrepiento. Pero no estoy orgullosa. Sé que lo deseaba, demonios ¡Lo deseo!, pero está jodidamente mal Alice, rematada y jodidamente mal. Las cosas no tenían que ir así, esto no se tenía que estar dando Alice. Pero, ¿qué coño me pasa? Por favor, esto es absurdo.

Yo he llegado hace seis días, de los cuales cinco los he pasado crucificada a una cama, y me he acostado con un tipo al que he visto unos minutos al día. ¿Qué soy Alice, quién soy? Sé que todo esto está mal, que mi marido cría malvas desde hace tan solo unos meses, y me acuesto con un tipo sin siquiera tener una cita, ni una insulsa, ridícula e insignificante cita… Me siento mal por no sentirme mal. Yo… no sé que más puedo decir. Salvo que la culpa en estos momentos, se debe a mi debilidad, a no hacerme valer, a entregarme sin más, no a la decencia…- Dije sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Bella- Dijo dejando salir un suspiro. -Te mentiría si me alegrase sin más por ti. Adoraba a mi hermano, le quería con locura. Cuando te presentó en casa, supe que había dado con la mujer perfecta. El tiempo se encargó de confirmármelo. Me dejaste quererte, me dejaste hacerte mía, dejaste que entrase en tu vida sin medidas. Te fuiste convirtiendo, no sólo en la hermana que jamás tuve, sino en mi mejor y más leal amiga, pero… -Y en ese momento, Alice me tomó las manos haciendo que subiese la mirada a sus acuosos ojos.

- Chris murió, Bella. Su vida se paró. No es justo maldita sea, no es justo para mi madre, ni para mi, pero más injusto es para Joel y para ti- Ahora lloraba de verdad. - No es justo para él… La vida le privó de llenaros de su amor, la vida le privó de llenarnos de su cariño, de su dulzura, de sus sueños. La vida sigue Bella- Giró su mirada al vacío.

- Tu vida sigue, y por mucho que te llene, Joel no es capaz por sí sólo de cubrir el inmenso hueco que mi hermano dejó. Jamás te he juzgado, y no voy a comenzar ahora, sólo te pediré un favor a cambio- Y dijo esto volviendo a mirarme, esperando mi asentimiento, y tras contemplarla unos instantes, se lo dí bajando levemente la cabeza.

-Haz las cosas bien. Si otro hombre va a cubrir el hueco que mi hermano dejó, asegúrate que ese hombre es digno de ocuparlo. Sólo te pido eso- De nuevo agachó la mirada al suelo. Tomé su cara con las manos, y sin mediar palabra la abracé, dejando que el llanto nos llevase a las dos.

-Lo prometo Alice, prometo que haré las cosas bien. No volveré a dejarme llevar por mi egoísmo, por mi poca cabeza. Se lo debo a tu hermano, se lo debo a tu madre, a ti, a mi hijo…- No pude seguir.

-Y te lo debes a ti, Bella- Musitó en mi oído.

-Lo de Edward Cullen no volverá a repetirse. Dejaré las cosas claras. Esto no puede volver a pasar- Dije, tratando de convencerme más a mí que a ella

-¿Ah, no?, pues es una pena, porque la verdad es que me gusta- Dijo más animada.-Y para ser sincera, creo que es un tío bastante noble, y por lo poco que me ha comentado Jasper, Edward es hombre de una sola mujer- Habló resuelta.

No pude evitar sentir una punzada dolorosa de celos. No era de una sola mujer. Tenía novia, ella misma me lo dijo…

-Alice… Edward tiene novia- Le susurré

Ella se separó de mí, y me miró extrañada mientras decía:

-¿Novia?, ¿quién? Quiero decir, Jasper no me ha dicho nada de eso, y es raro. Vale, no es que hayamos profundizado mucho en el tema Edward, pero si tiene novia, me lo habría dicho- Dijo extrañada

-Es Lauren, la Doctora del complejo. Ella misma me lo comentó la otra tarde. Dijo que Edward era mucho más que su mejor amigo, y lo dijo en un tono que no dejaba lugar a la duda- Respondí dolorosamente.

-Extraño- dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-¿Extraño?, no veo porqué Alice. ¿Por qué dices que es extraño?-Inquirí curiosa

-Pues porque, la noche que llegamos, y que no quisiste ir al bar, ¿Recuerdas?- asentí, era la primera noche que la vi y recordé sus palabras, y sobre todo como se cogió de su cintura.- No se besaron ni una sola vez, es más, ni siquiera la abrazó salvo en un par de ocasiones, y si me apuras, es como si constantemente, el evitase el contacto- Dijo pensativa

-Y tú, ¿cómo es que te fijaste tanto Alice?, acaso hay un interés oculto, no sé ¿algo que desconozca?- Pregunté seriamente preocupada.

-Bueno, verás… - Y tomó aire para lo que me tenía que decir.- Rose está interesada en Edward- me quedé blanca.

-Sí Bella, por eso te pregunté antes si Rose no tendría que enterarse, creo que en vista de lo acontecido, sería lo más prudente. ¿No lo crees?- Esperó mi respuesta. Yo la tenía clara

-No. No tiene porqué enterarse. Si Edward le gusta y quiere intentar algo con él, ni tu ni yo vamos a amargarle la fiesta Alice- Dije demasiado seria.

-Pero… ¡Bella, os acabáis de acostar! ¿Sinceramente piensas, que si Rose supiera de esto intentaría seducirlo? Y tú, ¿realmente vas a dejar las cosas así con él?, dime Bella, porque te juro que no te entiendo- Dijo confundida.

-Sí Alice, dejaré las cosas así. Ha sido sexo, deseado por ambos, cierto, pero sólo sexo. Y además está su novia. Independientemente de lo que tú vieses o creas que pasa, ella es su novia. No tengo porqué dudar. Sólo espero que no juegue con Rose, así que, si no te importa, habla con ella y dile lo que hay con respecto a ella- sentencié

Di por terminada la conversación cuando Alice iba a intervenir y le corté con un movimiento de manos. Unos instantes después mi hijo entró en mi dormitorio y los dos se marcharon a cenar después de convencerles y prometerles que cenaría los restos de mi intacta comida.

Alice me entendió, y se despidió de mi tras coger a mi hijo y salir rumbo al restaurante, dónde Jasper y Rose los esperaban.

Otra vez sola, otra vez sin excusas para pensar…


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno nenas, otro m****ás. En el capi de hoy, sabremos más de ese Adonis que nos encanta. Espero y deseo que os guste.**

**Gracias por vuestras alertas y favoritos, pero estaría guay que os dejaseis "ver"**

**En fins, besos especiales a mis fieles seguidoras ( si, sarcasmo puro)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

**¿****Es ella? Sí. Es ella**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para Edward, la vida tampoco había sido un camino de rosas. A sus 28 años, había vivido situaciones bastante tensas, la mayor parte de ellas, con su familia, aunque a decir verdad, estás se reducían prácticamente a su padre.

Carlisle Cullen, era un influyente abogado en Boston. Era dueño del más importante bufete. Contaba entre sus clientes, con importantes empresarios, auténticos magnates de no importaba qué. Su especialidad eran los matrimonios, más concretamente, los que se disolvían.

Estaba casado con una mujer serena, sensata, bonita y dulce. El amor de su vida, Esme. Se conocieron en la facultad de derecho, en Harvard. Se hicieron novios prácticamente al segundo día de conocerse, y cuatro años después, se casaron. El mayor de sus hijos, Emmet, no tardó en llegar, a éste le siguió, dos años después Edward.

Distintos caracteres, distintos objetivos, distinto compromiso con la familia, aunque el respeto y el amor, era el mismo.

Emmet siguió el deseo de su padre, convertirse en abogado de familia y unirse al bufete de su padre, extendiendo su especialización a pruebas de paternidad, testamentos etc. Para Carlisle, que sus hijos siguiesen sus pasos era fundamental. Quería que la empresa quedase en manos de sus hijos, y en los descendientes de éstos, sus nietos. No seguía una tradición familiar, sus padres eran dos humildes agricultores de Virginia del Norte. El típico matrimonio humilde, trabajador y con el sueño de ver a sus hijos convertirse en hombres de provecho, estudiar una carrera y ejercer y vivir de ella. Y lo consiguieron. Consiguieron ver hecho su sueño realidad. Su único hijo se graduaba en la imponente Harvard, y sus padres no cabían en sí de orgullo.

En su caso, la necesidad económica era inexistente. Después de luchar duro y hacerse un nombre, dio el salto definitivo y se estableció por su cuenta, llenando su cartera de clientes adinerados. Sus hijos crecieron rodeados de todo tipo de comodidades. Los mejores colegios, la mejor Universidad. Tuvieron todo tipo de caprichos, aunque éstos se redujeron a lo normal en unos adolescentes, ya que la educación que tanto Carlisle como Esme les dieron, ayudó a no criar a un par de frívolos egoístas e insensibles. Eran dos chicos listos, apuestos, inteligentes, pero sobre todo, encantadores y en absoluto caprichosos.

Se rodearon de amigos de su clase social, tanto en la secundaria como en los estudios superiores. Una etapa, en la que el matrimonio temió que sus hijos se descarriasen, Pero sorprendentemente, los valores que les habían inculcado, quedaron intactos en ellos.

Los problemas comenzaron, cuando Edward se licenció en derecho y sorprendió a la familia con la conversación que tuvo en el restaurante dónde celebraban dicha licenciatura. Carlisle y Esme, no podían ocultar el orgullo que sentían por sus hijos, más Carlisle si cabe, ya que de ese modo, se aseguraba el nombre en el bufete para un futuro lejano. Sabía que Emmet adoraba la abogacía. No tanto Edward. Él, siempre se había mostrado reacio. Le llamaba más la atención el arte, de hecho, la mayor parte de las discusiones entre padre e hijo, llegaban por ese motivo. Edward pensaba que su padre le quería elegir su futuro, le cortaba las alas a su sueño. Carlisle sin embargo, pensaba que su hijo pasaba por una etapa de rebeldía temporal. Por un trecho dónde se dejaba llevar por ilusiones, aunque siempre tuvo claro, que con el tiempo su hijo recapacitaría y le daría la razón. Por eso, le obligó a estudiar algo en lo que el creía firmemente, le otorgaría a su hijo el equilibrio que pensaba le faltaba. Y creyó haberlo hecho …

La relación entre ambos se tornó algo fría, y eso le dolía sobre manera. Pero prometía a su esposa, que el tiempo haría que retornase el Edward cariñoso y entrañable, el Edward amigo de su padre. Su Edward. Y así pasaron los años de Universidad. Llamadas, visitas, cartas… Edward seguía manteniendo un trato cariñoso con su madre, pero más frío y distante con su padre con el paso del tiempo. Ninguna de las charlas con su madre, evitaron que la relación entre ambos fuese deteriorándose cada vez más.

Para ella, era difícil estar entre su marido y su hijo. Comprendía las razones de ambos, se inclinaba más hacia su hijo, pero evidentemente no podía hacer o decir nada que dañase a su esposo. Cuando lo intentó, Carlisle pasó por una pequeña etapa de depresión. Y optó por estar al lado de su marido, y no volver a comentar nada acerca del tema. Por su parte, Edward entendía la delicada situación de su madre, y no forzó ningún enfrentamiento entre ellos. Contaba con el apoyo silencioso de su madre, y aunque eso no le bastase, al menos era algo.

Con Emmet la relación era estupenda. No se inmiscuían en la vida de ambos. Sabían como marchaban, pero no tomaban parte. Se respetaban y se querían como hermanos. No estudiaron juntos, y no tuvieron amigos comunes, pero su trato era inmejorable. Ambos sabían, que tendrían a su hermano cuando lo necesitasen. Y ese día en el restaurante, Edward lo necesitó…

Cuando dijo en pleno brindis, que no ejercería de abogado, al menos de momento, la tempestad se desató. Lo tenía decidido. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, pero había decidido tomar las riendas de su vida. En la facultad, conoció al que se convertiría en su mejor amigo, Jasper Hale. Un chico introvertido, serio, noble y leal.

Jasper estudiaba derecho por el mismo motivo que él. Sus padres se habían sacrificado para darles estudios a su hermana y a él. No era su sueño, pero sabía del esfuerzo que se hizo en su casa para que el pudiese ir a Harvard, y no quiso defraudar a sus padres. Su hermana eligió empresariales, pero se quedó en su Kansas City natal.

No quiso irse lejos de sus padres. Así que Jasper, optó por derecho, y en Harvard, y gracias a eso, hoy puede presumir de tener el mejor amigo que todo hombre puede soñar. Ya que, arriesgó más que él. Decepcionó a sus padres mucho más que él para cumplir su sueño y el de Edward. Les convenció que ese sueño también daría sus frutos, que no los desampararía y les juró, que si las cosas iban mal, ejercería de abogado. Edward, le había prometido un puesto en el bufete de su padre…

Durante meses, forjaron su sueño en su apartamento compartido en el campus. Sabían que el monto económico sería un hándicap en cuanto sus padres supiesen que rumbo iban a tomar sus vidas. Contaban con eso, por tal motivo, trabajaron a media jornada los dos últimos años de carrera, para lograr reunir el mínimo necesario para emprender su nueva vida.

-¿Las Maldivas?- Dijo Carlisle totalmente fuera de sí. - ¿Me estás diciendo, que mi hijo, Edward Cullen, va a tirar su vida a la basura por un absurdo capricho? No, ¿me oyes hijo? ¡No!- dijo completamente enajenado.

-Está decidido papá. Digas lo que digas, está decidido. En dos semanas me marcho- Respondió Edward visiblemente nervioso.

Sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Era perfectamente consciente de lo que su decisión iba a originar. Su padre no escatimó en sarcasmo, en ironía, en golpes bajos… Lo sabía, pero tenía muy claro que nada ni nadie, conseguiría cambiar el rumbo de su vida.

Su madre se limitó a intentar tranquilizar a su padre, y Emmet le prestó su apoyo, pidiéndole a cambio que pensase bien la decisión que había tomado. Pero Edward ya lo había decidido. No había marcha atrás.

Esas dos semanas, su padre se mantuvo alejado de él. Le prohibió cualquier visita a su casa. Su madre y el tenían que verse a escondidas, la mayor parte en el apartamento de Emmet, que se convirtió en su único y claro apoyo. Le prometió lidiar con su padre, hacer que las aguas volviesen a su cauce y además le dio una buena suma económica, que Edward aceptó a modo de préstamo, con la intención de devolvérselo cuanto antes.

Cuatro años después, la deuda económica estaba saldada con su hermano. Su negocio iba viento en popa. Al principio, trabajaban con el complejo hotelero de la Isla, ofreciendo a los turistas toda clase de diversión marina. Un par de años después, ambos socios se establecieron por su cuenta, comprando dicho hotel y engordando de manera significativa sus cuentas corrientes.

Jasper estaba especializado en pesca submarina, en cursos de buceo y en surf. Edward por su parte, se hacía cargo de los paseos en barco, en buceo por los arrecifes y dirigía el delfinario. Ambos tenían estructurado el negocio, de manera que funcionaba a la perfección. En unos meses, tuvieron que contratar a dos personas aumentando la nómina en los años sucesivos y ellos aflojaron el ritmo para poder dedicarse a vivir, ya que el trabajo, les mantenía ocupados prácticamente todo el día.

Habían hecho un grupo de amigos bastante compacto. Entre ellos se encontraba Lauren, una chica que llegó unos meses después que ellos, huyendo de una decepción amorosa. Con el tiempo, se había convertido, junto con Jasper, en la mejor amiga de Edward. Sabía que ella quería algo más. Lo supo prácticamente unos días después de conocerse, cuando Lauren se le insinuó, y el no quiso llevársela a la cama. Por que Edward, no era un mujeriego, ni siquiera era un ligón. Claro que había tenido sus aventuras, pero jamás sedujo a una chica sin dejar claras de antemano sus intenciones.

No era un tipo enamoradizo, jamás lo fue, aunque supiese el efecto que su físico ejercía en el sexo femenino, no necesitó de sus encantos para estar siempre rodeado de turistas enfebrecidas buscando sus atenciones. Tenía sus necesidades, como todo el mundo, y aunque de vez en cuando las saciaba, era amante de largas veladas con sus amigos y de la música. Lo primero que compró tras pagar la deuda de su hermano, fue un piano. De pequeño su madre se ocupó de que aprendiese a tocarlo, y terminó por amarlo. Y en esas estaba, cuando apareció Jasper…

-Suena triste- Dijo Jasper apoyado en el marco de la puerta

-Hola Jazz, no te había oído llamar- Respondió Edward irónico.

-Estaba abierta, llevo un rato oyendo esa melodía… ¿Triste?- Contestó sentándose en el banco junto a Edward.

-¿Tú crees? Sinceramente, no sé ni que estaba tocando. Dijo a la vez que volvía la mirada a un punto perdido.

-Entonces… ¿A qué pensamiento le estabas poniendo banda sonora? ¿Tiene nombre?- Inquirió divertido

-Jaja, eres demasiado listo Jasper. Digamos, que ese pensamiento sí tiene nombre, querido amigo. Y antes de que me preguntes, se llama Bella- Soltó mirando al teclado.

-Sabía cómo se llamaba- Le guiñó un ojo- Esa chica te gusta de verdad. Lo sé, lo he notado. Te conozco.

-Demasiado, no voy a negarlo. Demasiado…- Dijo suspirando ruidosamente

-¿Es ella?- Preguntó Jasper

Esa era la manera, en la que se referían a la chica que cambiaría sus vidas. Los dos eran hermosos, inmensamente atractivos. Tenían una larga lista de candidatas que caerían rendidas a sus pies. Ambos eran conscientes de eso, pero ambos también, sabían que su chica, _que ella_, no se encontraba en ninguna de esas listas.

Sabían que un día ese Ángel aparecería, y lo sabrían porque se sentirían inseguros, perdidos y asustados. Edward, estaba inseguro, perdido y asustado. Por lo que no le quedó más remedio que admitirlo. Y volviéndose lentamente hacia Jasper, con toda la serenidad de la que pudo hacer acopio, dijo las palabras mágicas, aquellas que deseaba y temía a partes iguales pronunciar…

-Sí. Es ella- Y perdió la vista en el infinito…

**N/A Bonito ¿Eh?**

**Jeje**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tres reviews en un solo capi!**

**Pero ¿qué os está pasando? ¿Tais bien?**

**Jeje, gracias a las nuevas incorporaciones "leíbles"**

**Verito, no recuerdo quien eres nena. ¿Me despejas la duda?**

**Las cosas se van aclarando****…**

**El dolor de una, significa la felicidad de otra. Así es la vida ¿verdad?**

**Un beso a todas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

**Lo que me haces sentir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Y ¿qué harás ahora?- Siguió preguntando Jasper

-Supongo que dejar las cosas fluir- Respondió Edward

-Pues que fluyan… que fluyan…- animó Jasper mientras se levantaba a por un par de cervezas y se sentaba en el sofá.

Edward se levantó del piano y se sentó en el sillón que quedaba en frente de Jasper. Tomó la lata que le arrojó éste, y se dispuso a contarle a su amigo, lo que estaba pasando.

-Cuando la vi salir del aeropuerto, supe que era ella. No me preguntes por qué, simplemente lo supe. Mi cuerpo me lo decía. Jamás había deseado tanto que una mujer se me acercase Jazz, era extraño pero, sentía como si el espacio que nos separaba, fuese una tortura. Ansiaba como un loco que se acercase, ansiaba olerla, escucharla. Me sentía poseído por una especie de atracción fatal.

Cuando la tuve delante de mi, y me miró con esas dos tazas de chocolate que tiene por ojos- Se paró para sonreír perdido en sus pensamientos- terminé por perderme. No tuve plena conciencia de dónde estaba, ni con quien, sencillamente sentí que esos ojos me embebían, me absorbían completamente y deseé tocarla, besar sus labios, abrazarla, deseé decirle que era yo, que todo iría bien.

Sentí deseo, un deseo que se transformó en excitación mientras imaginaba la sedosidad de su piel, el sabor de su boca, la música de sus gemidos y me costó no tomarla ahí mismo Jazz. Fue mágico. De repente sentí que mi vida tenía forma y nombre de mujer, Bella. Y no fue hasta que oí la voz de su hijo, que no reaccioné. Me dolió salir de esa burbuja, no sabes cuanto. Estoy perdido Jasper… Estoy enamorado- Suspiró dejándose llevar por una tonta sonrisa.

Terminó mirando a su amigo que asistía callado al relato que Edward relataba.

-¿Sentiste mariposas en tu estómago, o es una leyenda urbana?- preguntaba divertido Jasper

-Las sentí- Y sonrió también.

-Bueno amigo, pues ya está hecho. Te enamoraste. Ahora trata de hacer las cosas bien, ya sabes porqué está aquí- Edward asintió mirando a su amigo. - Rose la quiere mucho, y es mi hermana. Y aunque sé muy bien _por que te conozco_ que vas a hacer lo correcto en todo momento, no quiero que mi hermana se disguste. Ella ha apostado fuerte para que Bella venga aquí. Se sentiría responsable si las cosas se tuercen y ella sufre. Lo entiendes ¿Verdad?- Preguntó serio.

-Perfectamente Jazz…- Aunque en ese momento, una sombra cruzó sus ojos

-Hay más, ¿No es cierto?- A Jasper no se le pasó por alto el gesto de su amigo

-Esta tarde, tuve sexo con ella- Levantó la vista unos instantes para mirarlo, pero en seguida la desvió- No fue premeditado, supongo que se alinearon los Planetas, y pasó. No voy a negar que lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, ¡Demonios, claro que lo deseaba! Y creo que ella también. Fue un polvo Jasper, un polvo salvaje. No era lo que tenía en mente, por su puesto, pero cuando la vi tumbada en esa cama, semidesnuda, absolutamente deseable, no pude contenerme- Y alzó de nuevo la vista a Jasper mientras confesaba.

-No irás a arrepentirte, espero. Quiero decir- Jasper se pasó los dedos por su pelo- Después de lo que acabo de contarte, obviamente las cosas han cambiado. Has empezado a construir la casa por el tejado. Lo de las citas, el primer beso y todo lo demás, parece que era alargar mucho el asunto. ¿No? , Lo que me pregunto, es por qué. No eres así tío. Ni siquiera con tus citas más locas. No sé, estoy confundido- Le dijo riéndose.

-Yo lo estaba. Ahora tengo las cosas más claras que antes. Probablemente no empezamos bien. O al menos, yo no empecé bien. Pero después que pasara, le encontré la lógica- Miró a Jasper que lo miraba a su vez más confundido si cabe.

-Cuando hable con ella en la lancha, de camino al hotel, me di cuenta del dolor que arrastraba. Sentí que se protegía de mí, y noté su miedo. No soy idiota Jazz, sé que para ella tampoco pasé desapercibido completamente, y ese es el motivo por el que entendí se protegía. Estos días, después de quemarse, de verla por unos minutos al día, tenía esa sensación más clara si me apuras. Y ¿sabes qué?, sin proponérmelo di con la solución- Edward se removió en su asiento antes de continuar.

-Sabía de su atracción por mí, lo he confirmado en sus gestos, en sus reacciones, en cómo me mira. Después de tener sexo, ambos nos tendimos en la cama y no hablamos, nos dedicamos a acariciarnos Jazz. Parecía como si ninguno de los dos quisiese parar ese momento, y ahí supe que ese preciso momento, era el comienzo de algo- Su menté divagó por aquellos instantes mágicos.

Jasper lo seguía mirando incrédulo, incapaz de llegar a la conclusión aparentemente obvia, a la que había llegado su amigo. Le hizo el gesto de no saber con las manos y una mueca en los labios, y Edward prosiguió.

-Después de ese polvo salvaje, aparentemente carente de sentimientos, mi yo, se manifestó a través de las caricias. Quise demostrarle, no sólo que tendría un sexo increíble, sino mucho más, me tendría a mí si quisiera. Quise que no me tuviese miedo. Confieso, que me aterró la idea de que pensase que tan sólo me interesó su físico, y sin palabras, mi cuerpo intentó transmitirle todo mi ser.- Miraba a su amigo con la lógica en sus ojos.

-¿Crees haberlo conseguido?- Preguntó Jasper

-Espero y deseo que sí- Afirmó el.

-Tiene un hijo, ¿has pensado en eso?-

-Lo sé. De momento y para serte sincero, no lo he pensado demasiado, pero sé que es un paquete indisoluble. Dónde va Bella, va su hijo- Dijo asintiendo.

-Cuidado Edward, acaba de perder a su padre. Alice me ha dicho que es un niño encantador, pero que a veces tiene un carácter difícil, y últimamente, se ha convertido en una especie de "protector" de su madre- Al acabar de decir eso, Edward no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿Me cuentas el chiste?- Preguntó Jasper

-Digamos, que he comprobado esa "protección"- Respondió carcajeándose de nuevo a la vez que entrecomillaba la palabra.

-Bueno- Dijo Jasper, espero que sepas lo que haces. -Al menos parece divertido- Dijo arqueando las cejas mientras se levantaba

-¿Te vas?- Se sorprendió Edward.

-Sí. He quedado con Alice y con mi hermana para cenar. ¿Vienes?- Le preguntó.

-No. Yo también he quedado para cenar. Lauren cocina pasta, y me ha invitado- Respondió Edward.

-Bueno, en tal caso, me voy- Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de volver se giró para comentarle a Edward - Supongo que a partir de ahora, tu amistad con Lauren se verá reducida. Creo que entiendes por qué- Movió las cejas.

-Sí. Y ella lo tendrá que entender igual. Lauren sabe que es cuestión de tiempo. Tendrá siempre mi amistad, pero nada más- Aseveró

-Bien. Espero que de verdad lo entienda. Esa chica está profundamente enamorada de ti Edward. Lo va a pasar mal- Suspiró sabiendo lo que pasaría.

-Lo sé. Pero siempre ha sido consciente de la realidad- Dijo tajante.

-Bien. Adiós tío- Se despidió Jasper

-Adiós Jazz- Y se dirigió a la ducha

Lauren iba a ser un asunto delicado. Mientras el agua escurría por su cuerpo, supo que esa noche algo se rompería. También supo, que le iba a doler. El hecho de rechazar a Lauren varias veces, no significaba que no la quisiera. La quería, y mucho. Era una chica noble, con unos sentimientos sinceros. Ella le había confesado su amor varias veces. Cuando se pasaba con el alcohol, desinhibida completamente, ella le rogaba unos besos y unas caricias que él nunca le daría.

No se podía decir que su cuerpo no le hubiese atraído, lo hizo. Lauren era una chica muy bonita, pero Edward sabía que aquello heriría más a Lauren. Era su amiga, no quería estropear esa relación por una noche de sexo. Y aunque ella le jurase y perjurase que sabría separar conceptos, en el fondo se mentía, y Edward lo sabía, por eso, con el paso del tiempo, miró a Lauren con los sencillos ojos de un buen amigo.

Las mañanas siguientes a esas noches bañadas en alcohol, Edward solía despertar en el sofá de la casa de Lauren. Después de acompañarla y dejarla en su cama durmiendo la borrachera, el se quedaba en su casa. Se sentía responsable de ella en cierto modo, y sabía que si Lauren bebía, era en parte por no sentir la cercanía dolorosa de él. Así que, después de prepararla el desayuno y esperar a que ella acabase, salía de su casa en dirección al trabajo, no sin antes asistir a otro de los momentos duros de Lauren. Esos en los que le pedía perdón de manera dolorosa, y juraba una y otra vez no volver a repetirlo. Hasta que decidía que la realidad era demasiado dolorosa para soportarla sobria…

Cuando su cama estuvo acompañada de otras mujeres, procuró que Lauren no se enterase. En dos ocasiones sus amigos se fueron de la lengua mientras tomaban unas cervezas, y pudo ver como los ojos de ella se teñían de dolor. De repente se encontraba mal, y quería irse a su casa. Esas veces, Lauren no quería que la acompañase, es más, no quería ni que la tocase.

Era evidente que los celos la consumían, eso le dolía. Le hacía sentir culpable, por eso habían mantenido una conversación seria unas cuantas veces, dónde él le ponía las cosas en claro, y dónde ella se mostraba de lo más sumisa y racional cuando Edward amenazaba con dejar la amistad por el bien de los dos. Luego, en la soledad de su casa, ella se dejaba llevar por la ira y destrozaba todos los adornos que decoraban sus estanterías. En poco más de tres meses, se quedó con las habitaciones diáfanas, y haciendo varias visitas al bazar del complejo para repoblarlas.

Sí. Definitivamente iba a ser difícil y doloroso. Pero Bella era la destinada a llenar el hueco que Lauren reclamó durante esos años, y ya nadie podría cambiar eso. Por mucho que doliese.

Se masturbó pensando en ella. Seguía sintiendo deseo de su cuerpo, de la miel de sus labios. Quería sentir su sexo de nuevo, pero ésta vez, también con su lengua. Su miembro no tardó en reaccionar mientras pensaba en como sería saborearlo, explorarlo. Masajeó su caliente erección moviendo sus caderas de manera sexual, imaginando sus embestidas a Bella, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su pecho, con los ojos cerrados se dejó llevar por el placer, y derramó la esencia de sus deseos contra la mampara del baño.

Se aclaró y salió de la ducha. Se vistió y después de pasarse los dedos por su pelo sin mirarse al espejo, salió de su casa para dirigirse a la de Lauren. Al fondo, podía ver las siluetas de las cabañas del complejo. Su corazón latió con fuerza, igual que su sexo. Pensó en olvidarse de todo y dirigirse a esa cabaña, pero consideró que las cosas debían hacerse a su tiempo, y en ese momento, no lo era.

De modo que suspiró, y retomó sus pasos. Iba pensando en Bella cuando entró en el pequeño jardín que bordeaba la casa de Lauren, y de repente sintió un escalofrío.

Sí, se dijo. Va a ser difícil. Y tocó en la puerta.

-¡Hola cariño!- Ella casi gritó

Y ante ese entusiasmo, no le quedó más que tragar hondo y forzar una sonrisa…


	13. Chapter 13

**En fin, para las que ten****ían dudas acerca de Lauren…**

**¡****Despejadas!**

**Vvemmen! Un beso jodia. Ni idea de que eras tú mamona. Claro, vas camuflá… Me alegro que andes por aquí.**

**Un beso Anaidam, ya estoy con tu fic ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

**Lo Siento.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lauren había cocinado la pasta favorita de Edward, tallarines con carne y setas. Sabía que siempre repetía, por lo que cocinó de más. Había escogido un vino rosado, preparado la tarta de queso habitual, y decorado la mesa con velas. Como siempre.

Darle un toque romántico a la cena, estaba de más, ella, era consciente. Sabía que su relación con Edward no pasaría de la gran amistad que les unía, pero no por eso iba a dejar de insistir. Tenía la vaga ilusión de que tal vez, un día Edward sería consciente de que Lauren podría llenar del todo su vida y su corazón. A pesar de las veces en que él le había dejado claro que eso jamás se iba a dar, y a pesar también, de las veces que a su vez Jasper le decía lo mismo, cuando acudía a él desesperada, seguía cegada en sus sentimientos.

Por eso, esa noche haría las cosas bien. No forzaría la situación. No mencionaría sus sentimientos. Se comportaría como la amiga que Edward esperaba que fuese, y haría que la noche fuese relajada. Intentaría por todos los medios contenerse, aún a sabiendas de que eso, le sería difícil. Difícil no intentar tocar sus labios, difícil separar su cuerpo del suyo.

Llevaba muchos años soñando con eso, con probar la miel de sus labios, con sentir el calor de su piel contra su cuerpo. Le resultaba en exceso doloroso cuando él se negaba a complacerla con un beso, aunque éste fuese casto. No entendía por qué Edward no era un poco más egoísta, o sencillamente no se dejaba llevar por sus instintos masculinos. Apreciaba de veras que la quisiera tanto. Lo que le dolía, es que ese cariño no incluyese alguna muestra sexual de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, esa noche Edward parecía ausente. La respondía, si, pero no le notaba tan presente como las demás veces.

-¿Va todo bien Ed?- Preguntó curiosa.

-¿Eh? Sí, si Lauren- Sonrió él.

-Pues juraría, que estabas dando un paseo por el Mundo- Dijo irónica.

-No, es sólo que tengo algunas cosas en la cabeza, pero nada serio. No te preocupes- Le dijo guiñándola un ojo.

-No has repetido. Eso es raro teniendo en cuenta que es tu plato favorito- Observó ella.

-Bueno, la verdad es que había picado algo antes de venir- Mintió él.

-¿Alguna actividad extra ésta tarde?- Alzó una ceja.

Edward iba a responder, pero en lugar de eso, su mente evocó la tarde, Bella, sus labios, su cuerpo…

-Tierra llamando a Edward-

Edward aterrizó, mirando a los ojos de Lauren. Desvió la mirada antes de decir:

-He estado tocando el piano- Dijo despreocupado.

-¿Eso agota? No lo sabía- Respondió incrédula

-Bueno, ¿recogemos y vemos la película?- Dijo él desviando el tema.

Ella arrugó la frente. Edward estaba esquivándola, pero algo le dijo que era mejor no insistir.

-Ni siquiera he puesto el postre- Dijo ella un tanto molesta.

-Si no te importa, dejémoslo para más tarde. Es probable que me levante a la cocina y me ponga a picar. Ya lo sabes- Le respondió arqueando una ceja divertida.

Pero a ella no le hizo gracia. Su estómago dio un vuelco. _Maldito sexto sentido femenino. _Se dijo mentalmente. Se limitó a levantarse y a recoger la mesa. El hizo lo propio y cuando la mesa estuvo limpia y el lavavajillas lleno, ambos se dirigieron al salón, dónde se sentaron cómodamente para ver la película.

Otro vuelco en el estómago. Edward se sentó de forma distinta a la habitual, en el centro del sofá, haciendo que ella se quedase en una de las esquinas, preguntándose porqué esa vez, Edward no se había sentado en el extremo de siempre, y ella se acomodaba cerca de él.

Era habitual, que en el transcurso de la película, ella acabase tumbada sobre las piernas de él, mientras éste le acariciaba el pelo. No había más gestos que hiciesen pensar que esa caricia podría llevar a otras más comprometidas, por mucho que ella lo desease. Pero esa vez…

Se giró mirándolo. Temía preguntar, pero el no saber que pasaba, era superior a ese miedo.

-¿Me vas a decir que está pasando?- Preguntó seria.

-No pasa nada Lauren. Anda, relájate- Dijo pasándole una coca cola.

Pero Lauren no la cogió. En su lugar, tomó el mando y presionó para parar la película. Volvió a mirarlo con expresión seria.

-No has repetido, no has tomado postre. Eso, teniendo en cuenta que hablo de tu cena y postre favoritos. Sin mencionar, que has estado prácticamente ausente. Así que, o me dices que demonios está pasando Edward, o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza- Dijo enojada.

Edward suspiró hondo. El momento había llegado. No estaba preparado, y no sabía como iba a empezar. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Me he enamorado- Soltó de golpe

Ya estaba. Las palabras que había estado temiendo escuchar, entraban como cuchillos afilados en sus oídos, derramando a su paso, el frío glacial de la comprensión en todos y cada uno de sus sentidos.

Estaba enamorado. Obviamente, de otra.

¿Por qué no salía corriendo? ¿Por qué sus piernas estaban estáticas? ¿Por qué sentía que sus pulmones no filtraban el aire suficiente? ¿Qué era ese dolor incipiente en el centro de su pecho?

Inconscientemente, llevó su mano a él, y lo aferró con fuerza mientras dejó escapar un jadeo de puro dolor. Notó que alguien la tomaba de las manos, tirando fuertemente de aquella que sujetaba su pecho, pero se resistió a soltarlo. Sentía que de ese agarre, pendía su equilibrio. Sentía que si lo soltaba, el pecho se le derramaría, soltando en su interior el torrente de agonía que sus entrañas contenían.

Sintió un golpe sordo contra el suelo. Miró hacia el lugar de dónde provenía el ruido. El mando se había caído de la mano que le sostenía Edward. Lentamente subió su mirada hasta encontrarse la de él. Le miraba, le miraba sin comprender. Mil preguntas pasaron por sus ojos, y él tan sólo respondió agachando su cabeza. Quiso gritarle, quiso insultarle, pero no tenía ni las ganas ni las fuerzas suficientes para ello. En su lugar, optó por dejarse caer sobre el sofá, y aovillarse en una de las esquinas.

Comenzó a balancearse, exactamente igual que todas las demás ocasiones en las que el daño era más fuerte que su resistencia. Exactamente igual que cuando su ex fue a casa, a la casa que ambos habían comprado y en la que ella pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo decorando, y después de llevarla al sofá, le dijo que no se casaría con ella.

_Otra vez_, se dijo así misma mientras balanceaba su cuerpo. _Otra vez_. Y las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia, reclamando su parte de gloria. Y lo hicieron de manera despiadada, cruel, sacando a su paso todo el dolor que había acumulado por años. Ni siquiera se preguntó que demonios podría haber hecho mal en su otra vida, para que en ésta todas las bofetadas le dieran en la misma mejilla y con la misma intensidad.

Toda su capacidad de análisis quedó reducida a la nada. Igual que su cuerpo, o su fortaleza, o sus esperanzas de ilusión de no importaba qué. Se sentía nada. Y quiso diluirse en esas lágrimas. Quiso que a través de ellas, su cuerpo se fuese fundiendo hasta convertirse en una mancha húmeda en el sofá.

Pero su cuerpo una vez más, ganó la partida, y en lugar de una mancha húmeda en el sofá, se convirtió en una sombra oscura, cargada de resentimiento acumulado, una carcasa que únicamente albergaba en su interior los órganos que la mantenían de manera vital en éste mundo. Por lo demás, estaba vacío. Thomas primero y Edward después, destruyeron cualquier capacidad de éste para engendrar otra cosa que no fuese dolor.

-Lárgate- Le escupió sin mirarle.

-Lauren… Por favor…-

-Por favor ¿Qué? Edward. ¿Te molesta la escenita?- Respondió dolida.

-Lo siento- No fue capaz de decir nada más.

-¿Qué lo sientes? No Edward, tu no sabes lo que es sentir- Le dijo con toda la hiel de la que fue capaz.- Y ahora, lárgate de mi casa- Gritó.

Se dirigió a la puerta mientras le invitaba a irse, y tomándola del pomo, la mantuvo abierta sin mirarlo. Edward caminó lentamente hacia la salida, tratando de pensar rápidamente qué decirle, más nada se le ocurrió salvo repetir lo anterior.

-De verdad que lo siento Lauren. Créeme. Desearía con todas mis fuerzas que las cosas no fuesen así- Le dijo realmente afectado mientras su mano se dirigía a la mejilla de su mejor amiga. Le dolía verla así. Le resultaba excesivamente doloroso, pero el corazón clamaba por un nombre y por un cuerpo que no era el que tenía frente a él. Nada podía hacer al respecto. Ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza adivinando el gesto.

-¿En serio Edward? ¿Desearías entonces quererme a mí?- Preguntó sarcástica.

El la miró. Contempló por unos instantes los ojos de su amiga. Veía tanto dolor en ellos que maldijo el instante en que decidió continuar con esa amistad, a pesar de saber que tan solo acarrearía dolor a ambos. A ella, porque le rompería el corazón. Tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo. A él, porque justo en el momento en que ocurriese, la perdería para siempre de su vida. Ese momento había llegado, lo tenía delante de sus narices, pero no estaba preparado para ello. Aún así, tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que pagar un precio a sabiendas doloroso.

-Te quiero, lo sabes- Ella sonrió sarcásticamente, pero no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrase, acabando con toda la dignidad fingida para el momento -Pero no puedo darte el amor que mereces- Le dijo todo lo dulcemente que le fue posible

-¡Ni siquiera lo has intentado!- Le gritó. - ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de negar algo que no has comprobado?- Volvió a preguntarle dolida.

El suspiró, no quería llegar al punto de decirle aquello que terminaría por romper definitivamente a su amiga, por romper la amistad que les unía, por romperlo todo…

-Nunca he estado enamorado de ti Lauren. No he sido capaz de verte más allá de una buena amiga-Sentenció.

-Vete al infierno- Le espetó con todo el odio del que pudo hacer acopio.

-Lo siento- Respondió el mientras salía de esa casa abatido.


	14. Chapter 14

**¡****Wow! Veo que el número de reviews sube escandalosamente…**

**Uhmmm, ¿será que tengo que tomar alguna de las medidas que he leído por ahí?**

**Como era… ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Exigir un número de respuestas a cambio de un nuevo capítulo…**

**Paso. Jamás chantajearé de esa manera. Vosotras veréis como os sentís al leer, y si merece la pena que yo lo sepa.**

**Otro más.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

**Un ****"****helado****"**** interesante**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La cena estaba transcurriendo de manera agradable. Jasper, Alice y Rose, charlaban de todo un poco. El rumbo de la conversación de pronto se tornó algo molesto para Jasper. El tema Edward en esos momentos se le antojaba peligroso cuando el interés de su hermana se hizo persistente…

-Y dime hermanito- Dijo Rose -Edward… ¿Está ocupado?-

-Bueno, eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él. Y deberíais tomar el postre ya, que hay que ir a dormir si queremos salir temprano de excursión- Contestó evasivo Jasper.

-¿Vendrá mañana? Digo, si viene… entonces le preguntaré- Insistió Rose.

-No. No vendrá- Respondió serio

-Bueno Rose, ya tendrás tiempo de preguntarle- Contestó Alice, notando la incomodidad de Jasper.

El la miró, intentando ver en sus ojos algo. Ella le devolvió la mirada, y le sonrió. A lo que Jasper respondió con el mismo gesto.

-En fin. Entonces nada más que hablar. Yo me retiro a la cama. Vosotros dos… podéis quedaros a tomar el postre. Si queréis, claro- Les dijo pícaramente.

-Hasta mañana Rose- Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo. Lo que hizo que los tres rieran al unísono.

-Vale. Vale, ya me voy- Se despidió Rose riendo abiertamente -Os dejo, _tórtolos- _Dijo riendo aún más.

En cuanto Rose se fue, el silencio se instaló entre ambos. Ninguno sabía que decir. Se dedicaron a mirar a su alrededor, evitando en todo momento mirarse. Fue Jasper, quien al cabo de unos minutos habló:

-Sé de un sitio, dónde hacen unos helados magníficos- Dijo como el que no quiere la cosa.

-Y bien, ¿A qué esperas para invitarme?- Dijo Alice arqueando una ceja

- ¿Eres directa, eh?- Sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Pues si. No me gusta andarme por las ramas. Considero que es una perdida de tiempo- respondió mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Chica lista- La dijo mirándola mientras le tendía su brazo.

-No te creas- Contestó ella haciendo caso omiso de su brazo y cogiéndole de una de las manos - A veces escalo árboles altísimos- Dijo divertida

El, se quedó pasmado en cuanto sintió la mano de ella. Pero entrelazó sus dedos. Le gustaba demasiado esa sensación. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la heladería, pero se volvió a parar en cuanto recordó lo que ella dijo.

-¿Cuándo escalas esos árboles?- Preguntó curioso

Ella volvió su vista al mar. A veces hablaba demasiado. Pero, ese no era un momento en que había que hablar, así que, tomó aire, y cuando llenó sus pulmones, se giró lentamente hasta quedar frente a Jasper, y sin pararse a pensar en lo que iba a hacer, lo miró a los ojos y lo besó.

El se quedó estático, pero en seguida correspondió ese beso. Sus manos viajaron a las caderas de Alice, mientras el abría su boca y recibía en su interior su lengua. Ella no se hizo esperar, y una de sus manos subió al cuello de Jasper, mientras la otra, acariciaba su espalda. Se entregaron a un beso pasional, profundo, en un momento estaban tan pegados, que ambos comenzaron a gemir mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban. Alice tuvo un momento de cordura, y lentamente separó sus labios de él.

Jasper gruño de manera sensual, y seguía dándole pequeños besitos, a los que Alice correspondía sonriendo.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó el mientras pegaba su frente a la suya

-Nada, es solo que… ahora no tocaba subir a un árbol- Susurró ella aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Prométeme que no escalarás más- Dijo el seductor mientras bajaba su boca a la de Alice.

Ella asintió, y volvió a perderse en su bosque de árboles enanos…

Fue un paseo largo. A pesar de que la heladería se encontraba relativamente cerca, ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por llegar. Intercambiaron besos a lo largo de todo el camino y llegaron abrazados y ensimismados. Tanto, que ambos se sobresaltaron a oír la voz de Lauren.

-Vaaaayaaaa peddo miden a guien tegnemos aguí. Al apuessssto segundo soltero de la Issssssssla. ¡OH, no me lo digassss, DU DAMBIÉN ESDAS ENAMORADOOOO! - Dijo gritando y completamente ida.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos, miró a Alice y ésta le devolvió la mirada consternada. Pidió a Alice que lo esperase, y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, se dirigió a la barra dónde Lauren se mantenía a duras penas en pié.

-Lo siento Jasper- Dijo Barny, el dueño del local- Ya vino así. He intentado que se fuera a casa, pero no atiende razones. Traía una botella de vodka casi vacía. He llamado a Edward, pero tiene el teléfono apagado-

-Tranquilo Barny, ya me ocupo yo- Dijo asintiendo y dirigiéndose a Lauren

-Vamos preciosa, hay que ir a casa- Dijo mientras tomaba a Lauren de la cintura. Pero esta se revolvió, acabando en el suelo.

-¡Déjame en paz! Maldita sea… ¡Vete al infierno!- Respondió desde el suelo.

-Vamos Lauren, déjame llevarte a casa. Prometo tomar el desvío al infierno a la vuelta- Le contestó divertido.

-Y llévate a tu maldito amigo contigo- Musitó ella dolida

-Está bien, Lo llevaré conmigo. ¿Satisfecha?- Inquirió Jasper.

Pero ella no lo estaba. No podía estar satisfecha con algo que no le quitaría el dolor que la estaba matando. Ojala el infierno fuese su curación. De ser así, ella misma habría tomado el desvío. Pero no había cura, y esa noche, ni siquiera el vodka había acudido en su ayuda. El maldito alcohol no ahogaba las penas, las hacía flotar para su desgracia. Y eso que había traspasado su límite, buscando una inconsciencia que al menos, le diese un poco de paz a su atormentada alma. Así que, se dejó cargar por Jasper, y se abandonó al llanto en sus brazos…

-Lo perdí Jasper… Lo perdí- Sollozaba Lauren

-Tranquila Lauren, todo estará bien. Ya verás. Todo estará bien- Le susurraba Jasper, a sabiendas de lo que había ocurrido.

-Me dijo que se había enamorado Jasper- Seguía sollozando ella -¿Por qué Jazz? ¿Es que no soy bonita? ¿Es que no merezco la pena?- Preguntaba ella lamentándose

-Claro que eres bonita preciosa, y por supuesto que mereces la pena- Respondía él intentando calmarla

Pero Lauren no podía calmarse. Los sollozos se convirtieron en temblores. Alice los seguía, oía su conversación. Entendía que Edward se había enamorado de otra, y entendía también que Lauren estaba sufriendo por eso. Sintió lastima. Si una mujer llegaba a ese estado por un hombre, es que debía de amarlo mucho. Contemplaba a Jasper cargando a Lauren, y sintió un escalofrío de satisfacción. Pocas veces había contemplado a un hombre, portarse así con una amiga. Con tanto cariño, con tanta dulzura. No conocía nada de la historia, pero de repente Bella acudió a su mente. Y comenzó a atar cabos.

Les siguió hasta que llegaron a una casa, que entendió debía ser la de Lauren. Ella seguía llorando y de vez en cuando balbuceaba palabras incoherentes, y Jasper se limitaba a susurrarla palabras de ánimo y cariño. Entraron dentro, y el se dirigió al dormitorio de ella. Pidió la ayuda de Alice para desnudarla y acostarla. Una vez ella se durmió. Jasper salió al salón, dónde Alice lo esperaba sentada.

-¿Está enamorado de Bella, verdad?- preguntó Alice

-Así es- Respondió Jasper

Y Jasper comenzó a relatarle la historia de Lauren. Los años que llevaba enamorada de él, y las veces que Edward la había rechazado. Le habló del porqué de ella en la Isla. De su ex, y Alice no pudo evitar torcer el gesto al oírlo. Le contó que Edward se había comportado con ella como un verdadero amigo, no queriéndose aprovechar jamás de la coyuntura. Alice asentía. Nunca había tenido una mala imagen de Edward, y lo que Jasper le contó, mejoró en mucho la estima que le tenía.

Ella a su vez, le contó a Jasper lo que sabía. Le hizo saber los miedos de Bella, y también le hizo participe de su teoría, de las dudas de Bella a corresponderlo. Del peso que el pasado tenía sobre ella.

Ambos tomaron la determinación de no influir, al menos no demasiado hasta que la situación lo requiriese.

Jasper se quedó atónito cuando Alice le reveló que Rose sentía atracción por Edward, y eso, si que sería un problema teniendo en cuenta lo que ambos sabían. Alice tuvo que prometer a Bella no intervenir, pero Jasper no tenía porqué hacerlo, y además, el no dejaría que su hermana se ilusionase para nada.

La acompaño a su cabaña, y antes de entrar ambos se despidieron tras varios minutos besándose. Ninguno quería separar sus labios del otro. Pero había que madrugar, y él le prometió que buscaría sus labios nada más verla.

Alice estaba feliz al entrar en la cabaña. Rose se despertó a pesar del poco ruido que Alice hizo. Se metió en su cama y suspiró feliz dispuesta a soñar con Jasper cuando Rose encendió la pequeña luz de la mesilla, y mirándola con ojos inquisidores habló.

-Qué ¿El postre estaba bueno, no?- Y arqueó una ceja

-Buenísimo, ni te imaginas la de veces que repetí - Sonrió con picardía

-No quiero imaginarlo- Le respondió burlona Rose- ¡Es mi hermano!- Exclamó horrorizada -prefiero saborearlo mañana con Edward de la misma manera que tu con mi hermano- Le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

Alice no respondió. Sólo le salió una media sonrisa mientras se acomodaba bajo la sábana

-Bueno- Siguió Rose - Mientras, puedo soñarlo- Dijo mientras sonreía -Buenas noches _cuñadita_- Dijo con sorna

-Buenas noches Rose- Respondió seria Alice sin poder evitar pensar en el día de mañana, y en la noche que acababa de vivir. Un sabor agridulce acompañó ese pensamiento. Al menos, su amiga no estaba enamorada de Edward…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capi, que demuestra lo tontas que podemos llegar a ser, y como nos comemos la cabeza innecesariamente la mayor parte del tiempo, sin pararnos a pensar, lo que nos estamos perdiendo mientras lo hacemos.**

**En fins, en casos como éste, adoro la practicidad y simplicidad de los tíos.**

**Un beso a Audrey, y gracias por unirte a este pequeño yate, ya que por lo visto, el adjetivo de barco le queda demasiado grande…**

**Un beso a todas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

**Un Imposible**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Casi un mes llevábamos en el Paraíso. Las excursiones se sucedían casi a diario. La verdad es que no había lugar que nos mostrasen, que no hiciera que nuestros ojos se abrieran como platos.

Mi relación con Edward, se había tornado en una simple amistad. Había deseo, había atracción, pero… Por mi parte claro. A penas hablábamos, no es que lo notase ausente, pero aquel encuentro sexual en mi cabaña, no sólo no volvió a repetirse, sino que él, actuaba como si jamás hubiese ocurrido nada.

Se suponía que eso no tenía que afectarme. A fin de cuentas, fue sólo deseo satisfecho por ambas partes, ¿no? Claro, probablemente yo no era tan buena en la cama como las chicas con las que el andaría, auténticos monumentos a los que acompañaba a diario en distintas excursiones, o simplemente tomando algo en cualquiera de las terrazas de la pequeña Isla. Así que, era fácil de suponer que el interés en una reciente viuda que viajaba a un Paraíso acompañada de su cuñada y su amiga junto con su hijo, terminó tan pronto como satisfizo su deseo, y siguió buscando, hasta encontrar lo que el deseaba…

Y eso estaba bien. Las cosas iban como tenían que ir. Yo, jamás mostraba mi fastidio, o mis celos. Jamás le hice ver que necesitase más de él, y el por su parte hizo lo propio. Todo perfecto, me dedicaría a recargar las pilas unos días más, y regresaría a mi realidad, a mi Mundo. Ese, donde no había palmeras, a no ser que te registrases en un hotel de cinco estrellas claro, ni cocoteros, ni delfines, ni playas de arenas finísimas ni aguas cristalinas, ni Edwards con el mar invitándote a sumergirte en él a través de sus ojos…

Estaba jodida, jodídamente jodida. Perfecto…

Mi cuerpo, una vez se hubo curado de las quemaduras, tornó su color en un bronceado ligero que me sentó de maravilla. Había conseguido desprenderme del blanco enfermizo del que llegué, y Alice aprovechó la circunstancia para llevarme de compras con la excusa de lucir tono de piel. No me importó seguirla a una Isla mayor dónde abastecernos de ropa. Joel se quedó con Jasper mientras nosotras tres nos dedicábamos a fundir nuestras tarjetas de crédito.

Entre Jasper y Joel, se había creado un vínculo espectacular, hasta el punto de que había días en que mi hijo desaparecía con Alice y él y lo veía a la hora de la cena. Eso era estupendo. Se pasaba las noches antes de dormir, contándome todas sus aventuras diarias. Admiraba a Jasper, no así a Edward. No es que evitase su compañía, pero su trato hacia el, era frío, renuente, y debo reconocer, que Edward no tiraba la toalla, trataba por todos los medios que mi hijo se sintiese cómodo con él, y sólo lo conseguía cuando iban a pescar "pescados" o a dar de comer a los delfines y a las orcas del delfinario.

En esas ocasiones, yo les acompañaba, me quedaba mirando a Edward y perdía la noción del tiempo. Mi mente no dejaba de elucubrar una posibilidad con él, lo imaginaba llevando a mi hijo al colegio, yendo al cine los tres juntos, acostándolo por las noches, y compartiendo mi cama con él…

Tonta Bella. En todos esos días, el no se dignó ni a ofrecerme una triste invitación a un bar, pero era muy bonito soñar con una realidad paralela, una realidad, que nunca se daría. No conmigo. Lauren me hizo llegar a esa conclusión…

Pasó por mi cabaña dos días después de mi encuentro sexual con Edward. Tenía que comprobar el estado de mis quemaduras. Ella tenía el semblante sombrío, ausente, triste… Me moría de curiosidad por preguntar el motivo, pero a penas nos conocíamos y no quería darle la impresión de curiosa y descortés, lo que no esperaba es que no hiciese falta preguntar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-Bueno Bella, la espalda est__á perfecta. No necesitas más cuidados médicos, ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer, es hidratar la zona un par de veces al día, y no olvides cubrirte y no tomar el sol en una semana al menos, olvida los baños y los paseos en barco sin camiseta- _Al decir lo último, se le quebró la voz y me brindo una sonrisa triste, y sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, le tomé una de las manos y le sonreí agradecida. Ella, bajó el rostro y trató de despedirse rápidamente antes de comenzar a llorar. No lo consiguió, y las lagrimas la traicionaron incluso antes de comenzar a hablar. Eso me desarmó, pero más aún el hecho de que ella me abrazase y comenzase a balbucear…

_-Lo siento. Disc__úlpame, no estoy en mi mejor momento- Trató de sonreír, pero sólo le salió una mueca._

_-Tranquila- Dije confundida. -Si__…__ necesitas algo__…__- Le ofrecí dudosa._

_-No Bella, lo que necesito es un imposible- Dijo con la mirada perdida en el infinito._

_-Lo que consideramos imposible, a veces es sólo difícil- Intenté animarla. Ella volvió su rostro a mí, y serena me respondió._

_-No suelo rendirme Bella. Lo difícil no me asusta, me asusta lo imposible. Y lo imposible en éste caso, es acariciar un corazón que no quiere ser tocado por mi- _Se le quebró de nuevo la voz, y no pude evitar recordar la última conversación que tuve con ella, esa en la que me decía, que Edward era más que un buen amigo para ella.

Dudé, me quemaba la curiosidad, me moría de ganas de saber en ese momento si se refería a el. Pero una vez más, no me dio tiempo si quiera a plantear la pregunta cuando ella siguió hablando.

_-El, est__á enamorado de otra. ¡Ya ves! - Dijo con un intento de sonrisa, pero sin llegar a serlo._

_-¿Edward?- Pregunté_

_-Sí- _Respondió después de respirar profundamente. Automáticamente levantó, y recogiendo su maletín me dio dos besos y se despidió de mí. La acompañe hasta la entrada y tomándola de la mano, quise reconfortarla.

_-Lo siento Lauren. Eres una chica maravillosa, trata de olvidar. El mar est__á lleno de pescados- Dije dándole una sonrisa imitando a mi hijo._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Sin dejar que la depresión llegase a mis venas, opté por restarle importancia al asunto. Me convencí que no tenía de qué preocuparme, que Edward era un tipo al que prácticamente acababa de conocer, y que el hecho de compartir cama y fluidos una vez, no implicaba al corazón. Yo, amaba a Christian, mi marido… Mi difunto marido. Edward fue una simple distracción, y desde luego, no se convertiría en nada más. No quise seguir analizando sentimientos, por temor a llegar a conclusiones dolorosas que además, ahora carecerían de fundamento. El, estaba enamorado de una mujer, y esa mujer no era yo. Así que, tocaba olvidarse de hombres, tocaba divertirse, disfrutar, y cargar energías antes de regresar.

En una de esas tardes de compras, pasó algo. Llevábamos un par de horas de tienda en tienda, cuando les sugerí parar a tomar algo. Mientras nos servían en la terraza, Rose no dejaba de bromear con Alice. La llamábamos ambas cuñadita, ya que lo era por partida doble. La conversación versaba entre Jasper y ella, en lo rápido que iban, y es que, a pesar de que esa era la impresión que pudiesen dar a quienes no les conociesen, la realidad es que era palpable desde el minuto uno, que ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Por lo que Rose, le preguntó, que harían una vez pasado el tiempo de estancia de ella en la Isla.

Alice hizo una mueca antes de responder.

-No lo sé chicas, la verdad. A veces lo pienso, pero, luego reflexiono, y me digo que aún es pronto para pensar en qué pasara. Pero, está ahí, es un hecho- Suspiró preocupada

-No puedo hablar por mi hermano, claro está- Añadió Rose - Pero si sé que lo que siente por ti es muy serio cuñadita. Y si seguís por éste camino, cosa que no dudo, llegará un momento en que ambos tendréis que hablar-

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar, Alice?- Pregunté yo, después que el camarero trajese nuestras bebidas.

-Lo peor sería separarnos. No creo estar preparada- Contestó mirando hacia otro lado

-Pues entonces, uno de los dos ha de hacer el sacrificio- Dijo tajante Rose

-Sí- Añadí yo, -no le veo otra solución-

-Chicas, sólo ha pasado un mes. Las cosas van bien, de acuerdo, pero nadie dice que mañana o pasado no se puedan torcer- Objetó Alice preocupada.

-Conozco a mi hermano Alice, veo como te mira, siente adoración por ti- Dijo Rose

-Hace cuatro años que no os veíais Rose, tu hermano ha podido cambiar- Discrepó Alice

-Y ha cambiado, ¡está mucho más guapo! -Respondió Rose riendo, pero acto seguido volvió a tornarse seria para añadir- aunque mantiene la esencia de tipo serio y responsable. No Alice, mi hermano te quiere. Lo sé- Acompañó la afirmación asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Y tú le quieres a él cielo, se te nota- Dije yo tomándola de la mano y sonriendo -Tendréis que hablar más adelante-

Ella se limitó a sonreír y a tomar su copa, pero cuando Rose habló, casi se ahoga con el trago.

-¿Sabéis si Edward está con alguien?, he desplegado mis mejores armas de seducción con el, pero no han servido de nada. ¡Me frustra!- Dijo enfadada

-Lauren me dijo, que estaba enamorado de una mujer-Dije como si tal cosa

-¿Sí? ¿Y de quién?- Inquirió Rose extremadamente curiosa -Nunca le veo con una chica el tiempo suficiente como para deducir eso- Preguntó intrigada.

-La verdad, no lo sé Rose. No le pregunté. Ella me contó sin preguntar, y tampoco me interesa- Mentí descaradamente y no pude evitar mirar a Alice y comprobar como ella me miraba a mi con interés

-¿Sabes algo tú, Alice?- Volvió a preguntar Rose

-No… No en absoluto- Pero rió de una manera rara, y seguí mirándola, por lo que ella desvió la mirada de nuevo y señaló a una tienda que estaba enfrente de la terraza.

-Chicas, acabad pronto que aún no hemos terminado- Nos apuró, pero yo la conocía demasiado bien. Apuramos las bebidas y nos dirigimos hacia esa tienda. Rose iba delante, así que alcancé a Alice y la tome del brazo para hablar con ella.

-¿Maniobra de distracción, _cuñadita_?- Le pregunté con ironía

Me miró con expresión inocente y acto seguido me respondió de manera indiferente - No sé de qué me hablas Bella-

Y siguió a Rose después de regalarme una de sus sonrisas. No le dije nada más, sacudí la cabeza y entré tras ellas. No podía evitar pensar en las ultimas conversaciones, me celaba el hecho de que Rose quisiera ligar con Edward, por eso no pude evitar sentir alivio cuando ella misma reconoció no ser correspondida, pero eso no evitaba el resquemor de saber que él estaba enamorado de otra, y que Alice sabía quien era.

Atando cabos soy buena, por lo que no era muy difícil deducir, que Alice no quería decírmelo. Quizá, no fui tan convincente con ella cuando le dije que no sentía ni sentiría nada por Edward Cullen, y quizá, ella quería evitarme a toda costa una verdad dolorosa. No se me pasaba por alto que no había vuelto a mencionar el asunto, no me había vuelto a animar, Edward Cullen apenas era tema de conversación.

Estaba claro. Edward Cullen no era para mí. Alice lo sabía, sólo faltaba yo por convencerme…


	16. Chapter 16

**Bueno nenas, un gran capi. Llega un nuevo personaje que todas conocemos y que aventuro, os encantar****á el papel que desarrolla a lo largo del fic. Sin lugar a dudas, puedo asegurar, que es mi personaje favorito en esta, mi historia.**

**Deseo que sigáis acompañándome y que os dejéis sentir un poco más.**

**Un beso.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

**La Visita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Día 34 de estancia en Las Maldivas. Un día tranquilo. Joel había salido de pesca con Edward. Rose y Alice desayunaban conmigo en el hotel. Esa noche, había fiesta hawaiana, por lo que la vestimenta giraba en torno al tema, Y por lo que nos dijo Jasper, era habitual que el hotel de vez en cuando organizase fiestas cuyo motivo fuese un país, y esta noche, tocaba Hawai.

Alice ya se había preocupado de nuestra ropa, y estaba apurándonos para ir a tomar una clase intensa de baile. La verdad es que yo, para eso del baile era una negada, y no tenía pensamiento alguno de hacer el ridículo, pero no quería desilusionar a Alice, y no pasaría nada por ir a una tonta clase de baile, ya que no estaría obligada a mostrar "mis progresos", de modo que las seguí, y al llegar, nos dieron unos trajes autóctonos muy monos, lo malo vino cuando al vestirnos, miré la parte de arriba. Observé con horror que consistía en dos simples cocos.

-Ah no, no y no. No voy a ponerme eso- Negué varias veces.

-Vamos Bella, ¿qué problema hay? Se trata de divertirse, además, no enseñas nada tonta- Dijo Rose.

-Pues ¡te las pones tú!- le contesté malhumorada.

Alice reía sin parar sujetando la parte de arriba de su traje. Sin decir nada, comenzó a desnudarse y cuando se lo hubo puesto, Rose y yo la mirábamos divertidas. Mientras la decíamos lo bien que le quedaba, Rose cogió el suyo, y se lo puso.

-¿Qué a mí me queda bien?- Preguntó Alice ofendida -Entonces, a Rose le queda de fábula vamos- Respondió airada señalando a Rose. Y claro, la entendía. Rose conseguía eclipsar cualquier intento de figurar por nuestra parte, cuando de resaltar el cuerpo se trataba. Estaba espectacular, tenía un cuerpo precioso, y eso sirvió, para matar la tímida posibilidad que quedaba de que yo me vistiese como ellas.

Pero Alice no se rindió. Nadie era tan persistente como mi cuñada, y Rose puso su grano de arena.

-Bella, se trata de disfrutar. ¿Cuándo vas a volver a vestirte así? Estamos lejos de Kansas, en un Paraíso, hay una fiesta y hay que pasarlo bien. Así que, déjate de bobadas y ¡vive!- Lo dijo de una manera tan tajante, que sólo me quedó resignarme y aceptar.

Y ya tenía a Alice en mi cabaña dispuesta a transformarnos en auténticas hawaianas. La verdad es que no tardó mucho, ya que el maquillaje debía ser liviano, y nuestros cabellos permanecerían sueltos. Alisó el de Rose y el mío, nos encajó las tiaras de flores blancas a mi, amarillas a Rose, y finalmente terminó por acabar su peinado. Al ser corto, se limitó a Alisarlo suavemente, y ponerse su propia tiara, ésta, de flores rosas. Joel llevaba una típica hawaiana verde estampada con palmeras y unos bermudas marrones. Alice, le puso una guirnalda de flores colgada de su cuello.

Y ahí estábamos los cuatro, disfrazados para la ocasión, esperando a Jasper que vendría a recogernos para la fiesta. La sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando vi aparecer a Edward tras el, con otro chico francamente guapo, alto y musculoso. Rose se tensó a mi lado, y murmurando bajito en mi oído, me preguntó quien era ese chico, a lo que negué. No tenía idea, pero enseguida saldríamos de dudas.

-¡Chicas, estáis fabulosas!- Gritó Jasper enérgico.

-Gracias cariño- Le respondió Alice mientras se adelantaba para darle un pequeño beso.

Edward me miraba fijamente, en realidad, miraba mi cuerpo. No pareció darse cuenta de mi incomodidad cuando detuvo la vista en "mis cocos", parecía embobado, y sólo giró la cabeza cuando alguien carraspeó. Era el chico moreno que venía con él. Nos miraba entre divertido y nervioso.

-¡Oh!, perdonad- Dijo Edward -Chicas, éste es mi hermano Emmet. Em; ellas son: Alice, Rosalie y Bella. Y este hombrecito de aquí- dijo acariciando la cabeza de mi hijo- Es Joel-

-Encantado de conoceros chicas y chico- Dijo Em saludándonos a cada una de nosotras y extendiendo su mano hacia mi hijo, y éste la tomó gustoso.

-Rose- Dijo ésta rápidamente cuando le tocó el turno de saludo. Y sonriéndole tímidamente, le estampó dos besos en la mejilla

-Rose- Dijo Emmet asintiendo gustoso y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Bueno chicos, ¿nos vamos a la fiesta?- Preguntó Jasper tomando a Alice de la cintura.

Asentimos todos, y comenzamos a caminar. Alice y Jasper iban abriendo paso a los demás, abrazados y hablando entre ellos. Rose y Emmet, iban detrás de ellos hablando también, se les notaba emocionados el uno con el otro. Edward, se limitó a sonreírme y a seguirles. Cogí la mano de mi hijo, y comencé a caminar, no sin sentir una punzada de celos. Sí, me había mirado, pero no había dicho nada. Un _qué bonita estás_ habría bastado. _¡Estúpido! _pensé, y me sumí en un estado abatido.

_Pero __¿qué esperabas? Tonta, tonta, tonta. Probablemente cuando lleguemos a la cena su novia, chica o lo que sea estará ahí esperándolo y tú aquí lamentándote por un tipo que ni siquiera ha tenido el buen gusto de decirte algo cortés. ¡Ni siquiera bonito caray! sólo algo cortés. Lo que pasa es que ni eres bonita ni lo estás, y si se ha quedado fijamente mirando __"__tus cocos__"__ es porque ya los ha visto y simplemente le resultas ridícula._

Seguía con mis charlas mentales, cuando sentí la mano de Alice agitarse delante de mi cara.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó preocupada

-Sí… Sí Alice. Le respondí mientras aterrizaba en el mundo real.

-Parecías lejos, y además cabreada. De verdad, ¿Va todo bien?- Seguía preocupada.

-No pasa nada Alice, estaba pensando. Tranquila- Le sonreí.

-Bien, entonces entremos, los demás ya están sentados- Dijo tomándome de la mano.

Al entrar al restaurante, la música hawaiana envolvía el ambiente. Las mesas estaban decoradas con centros florales, y a ambos lados del comedor, había mesas rebosantes de frutas y comida típica hawaiana, en otro lateral, había una gran barra donde se servían los típicos cócteles hawaianos.

Observé, como Jasper colocó una bandeja de comida, fruta y bebida para Alice y él, pero el dolor fue muy intenso cuando al instante, aparecieron Rose y Emmet haciendo lo propio con otra bandeja para ambos. Edward no estaba por ningún lado, y me sentí ridícula, sola en ese mar de gente. Jasper me miró con lastima, y se levantó dirigiéndose a mi.

-Bella, ¿qué os traigo a Joel y a ti?- Me preguntó simulando normalidad.

-Nada Jasper, ya me encargo yo- Le respondí muy molesta y tratando por todos los medios de no llorar.

Le pedí a Joel que esperase en la mesa, y me dirigí a recoger una bandeja cuando una voz dulce habló detras de mí.

-Lo siento, había cola- Susurró

Al volverme, estaba Edward sujetando una bandeja más grande que las otras , llena de comida y bebida.

-No sabía que coger, así que me limité a seguir el consejo de los camareros- Me dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Quise gritar, quise llorar ahí mismo, quise besarlo, pedirle perdón por ser tan estúpida. Pero me limite a sonreírle con verdadera gratitud.

-Gracias- Dije mirándole con adoración a los ojos.

El me guiñó uno de ellos, y me dijo que lo siguiera a la mesa.

Se sentó entre mi hijo y yo, y comenzamos a repartirnos la comida en los platos. Miré a Jasper que me observaba alegre, y Alice a su lado hacía lo mismo. No entendí esa mirada, pero se la devolví y me dispuse a probar el primer trozo de fruta cuando Edward se acercó más a mí, y pegando su boca en mi oreja, me susurró bajito:

-Estás preciosa Bella- Al hablar, su aliento caliente llegó a mi cuello, y me derretí con la sensación del roce de sus labios en mi oreja y su aliento haciendo cosquillas en mi cuello.

Me costó un ejercicio inmenso de voluntad despegar mi oreja de sus labios, y me volví para responderle suavemente.

-La verdad, es que tú tampoco estás nada mal- Claro, que nada más terminar de decirlo, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder. Menos mal, que el bronceado lo disimulaba un poco. Pero el hizo eso que me mataba literalmente. Dedicarme su jodida sonrisa y noquearme.

-Mama, deberías probar este pescado, está muy rico- Dijo mi hijo sacándome del trance. A regañadientes solté la mirada de Edward y me volví a mi hijo.

-¿Cual cielo?- le pregunté inclinándome hacia el, quedando peligrosamente pegada a Edward. El pasó una de sus manos por detrás de mi espalda, y la posó suavemente dónde acaba ésta. Me tensé justo cuando mi hijo me estaba dando a probar un poco de su pescado. Movía su mano lentamente, acariciándome, provocando que casi me atragantase. Me enderecé de nuevo en mi silla, y después de tragar, le respondí a mi hijo.

-Tienes razón, está realmente rico cariño- Le sonreí y traté de retomar la compostura, cuando sentí de nuevo la mano de Edward acariciarme. Me volví a mirarlo, y el se limitó a sonreírme dulcemente.

La cena transcurrió entre conversaciones animadas, la mayoría de la charla, la sostuvo Emmet, contándonos como se había dejado caer por aquí. Nos contó, que Edward lo había invitado varias veces, y que al final se había tomado unos días de vacaciones para venir a verlo. Rose le escuchaba expectante, se la notaba atraía hacia el, y se quedaba embobada mirándolo.

Edward de vez en cuando, dejaba su mano en mi cintura, yo no decía nada, me gustaba que lo hiciera y el se limitaba a acariciarme incluso cuando hablaba. Al terminar de cenar, despejaron las mesas para iniciar el baile. Un grupo de danza autóctono se estaba posicionando en el centro del salón. Todos nos apartamos hacia donde habían colocado las sillas. Edward me llevó hasta una junto con mi hijo, todos nos sentamos juntos y de repente empezó a sonar la música.

Era espectacular verles, los hombres hacían acrobacias, y las mujeres movían las caderas a un ritmo frenético, embobando a todos los hombres de la sala. Recordé la clase que dimos por la mañana, y tocando a Alice en un brazo, me incliné hacia ella para susurrarle.

-¿Y tú quieres que yo haga eso?- Le pregunté incrédula

-Jaja, no Bella, se trata sólo de menear las caderas con cierto ritmo.- Respondió divertida

-¿Qué es eso de menear las caderas?- Me preguntó Edward demasiado cerca.

-Nada- respondí súbitamente colorada

-Es que hemos tomado una clase, y vamos a bailar después- Le dijo Alice cómplicemente

-No pienso bailar, ya bastante es que haya cedido en ponerme este ridículo disfraz, como para que lo remate haciendo un simulacro de baile- Respondí airada

-Pero lo harás bien, además, la pista estará llena, no es una exhibición cuñadita- Seguía insistiendo Alice.

-Dije que no- Corté tajante

-Pues es una pena- dijo Edward. Y bajando más el tono de su voz hasta casi convertirlo en un susurro siguió -Mueves bastante bien las caderas- Y ahí estaba, otra vez esa jodida sonrisa directa a mis defensas.

Yo estaba molesta con Alice, pero fue decir Edward esas palabras, y derretirme. Es más, me mojé. No pude evitar excitarme ante las palabras y el tono de Edward. ¿Qué pasaba aquí? ¿Por qué Edward de repente me prestaba toda la atención que no me había dado los días atrás? Me lo preguntaba, pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba es que el salón, junto con toda la gente, desapareciese y nos dejase solos a los dos…

**Jeje :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Otro m****ás, y este capi es… Intenso. Jeje**

**Que lo disfrutéis, y muchas gracias a las nuevas incorporaciones ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

**Agridulce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al final, Alice se salió con la suya, y termine bailando en la pista. Claro, que el ridículo se suavizó bastante, cuando todos los demás hicieron lo mismo. Alice arrastró a Jasper, y Rose hizo lo propio con Emmet. Yo dudé, pero tras coger a mi hijo con una mano, agarré con la otra una de Edward.

-Oh vamos, yo no voy a pasar por esto- Protestó él

-Tu también mueves bien tus caderas- Le susurré a su oído acercándome a él, me devolvió su jodida sonrisa y antes de marearme, tiré de él.

Me siguió arrastrando sus pies y haciendo mohines, en cuanto llegamos a la pista, Alice cogió a Joel en brazos y se pusieron a intentar bailar, la verdad es que era sumamente gracioso ver a Jasper y Edward mover sus cuerpos. No tenían sentido del ritmo ninguno de ellos, Emmet sin embargo, si lo seguía bastante bien para gozo de Rosalie, que al igual que Emmet, se defendía bastante moviendo sus caderas.

Bailamos por espacio de dos horas, entre baile y baile, los chicos nos traían unas piñas coladas, y zumo para Joel. Sinceramente estaba disfrutando, y no quería que acabase la velada. En uno de los descansos, Joel se quedó dormido en una silla junto a Jasper, y él lo tomó en brazos. Aproveché el momento para salir a la terraza y tomar el aire. No lo sentí llegar cuando se puso tras de mí, y pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo para apoyar sus manos en la barandilla y pegar su pecho a mi espalda.

-Bonita noche- Dijo en tono casual junto a mi oído.

-Lo es- Dije yo bajito, sin evitar sentir un escalofrío al sentirlo cerca de mi. Al notarlo, el pegó más su cuerpo al mío.

-¿Tienes frío?- Susurró

No pude ni quise evitar dejar caer mi cabeza contra su hombro, el aprovechó el movimiento para pasar su nariz por mi cuello, despacio, tortuosamente despacio. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse de manera evidente, y me limité a girar la cabeza buscando sus labios. Los tenía a escasos centímetros de los míos. Sus ojos fijos en mi boca.

-En realidad, estoy quemando- Susurré seductoramente. No me paré a pensar porqué dije eso y cómo lo dije.

El sí quemó la distancia sin decir nada, posó sus labios en los míos, dulcemente, sin prisa. Se dedicó a delinearlos con su lengua, tan dolorosamente despacio, que creí que mi cuerpo se desinflaría. No hay manual de besos en el mundo, capaces de describir la precisión cirujana, con la que Edward trazaba cada milímetro de mis labios. Un tortuoso paseo que quise acortar entreabriendo mi boca. Pero él no la selló con la suya. En su lugar, tomó mi labio superior entre sus dientes, al mismo tiempo que su lengua hacía virguerías con el inferior.

Mis jadeos no se hicieron esperar. Me giré abrazándolo, pegando mi pecho al suyo. Sus manos apretaban mi cintura contra su cuerpo y la barandilla. El mundo bien podría irse al carajo, porque yo estaba orbitando alrededor de él. Podía notar como su jodida sonrisa tomaba cuerpo entre mis labios, soltó mi labio superior, para pasar toda su lengua de un tremendo lametazo por ambos. Ya no gemía, directamente jadeaba. Ese ser increíble, me estaba haciendo el amor con un beso.

No dejó de lamer mis labios con deleite, con sabiduría, con precisión. De vez en cuando los mordía, y dejaba escapar algún jadeo que otro cuando yo repetía la misma operación en los suyos. Sacó su lengua apartándose de mí lo suficiente para mirarme con tanto deseo que dolía. Sin más la tome entre mis dientes y comencé a acariciarla con la mía. Apretó su cintura arqueándose lo suficiente para mostrarme su más que pronunciada erección.

Chupé sus labios y su lengua, y cuando ya creía que moriría de un infarto, entró en mi boca con furia, tomando posesión de ella con absoluta pasión. Podía sentir como sus embestidas en mi boca me desarmaban, podía sentir, también, mi sexo húmedo rozarse con el suyo. Nuestro cuerpo era un sinfín de vaivenes sexuales. Mis manos se enredaban en su cabello, clavándose de vez en cuando en su nuca. Podía sentir como las de él apretaban mi trasero en su afán de restregarse más contra mi.

Moví mis caderas sensualmente, el volumen de su sexo frotaba perfectamente el mío a través de la falda del disfraz. Sentía dolor en los pechos, ya que los malditos cocos se me estaban clavando en el alma. Pero el placer era mucho mayor que la molestia. Edward bajó su mano hasta mi entrepierna, mientras su lengua seguía enredándose con la mía. Abrí instintivamente las piernas para permitirle acariciarme. No dudé en bajar la mía para acariciar su pene, estaba duro, caliente. Ambos jadeamos. Sentí como sus dedos acariciaban mi sexo por debajo de las bragas y rompí el beso para bajar mi boca a su cuello, mojándolo con la lengua, mordiéndolo y succionándolo, cuando Edward sacó su mano de mis bragas y de manera rápida se separó de mí, dejándome momentáneamente en shock al hablar.

-¡Alice!- Dijo Edward algo ronco.

No me quería girar, pero Edward obviamente, tenía que ponerse detrás de mí, ocultando su incipiente excitación. Así que respiré hondo, y mostré mi mejor sonrisa a mi cuñada, que nos contemplaba entre alucinada y divertida.

-¡Hola cuñadita!- Dije con total normalidad, procurando que el deseo que estaba quemando mi cuerpo hacía escasos segundos, no saliese filtrado a través de mi voz.

-Esto… Chicos, es tarde y bueno… Joel está dormido desde hace rato. Pero no pasa nada, Rose y yo nos lo llevamos a la cabaña- Dijo haciendo gestos con las manos, indicando que no había problema.

-No Alice, ya me lo llevo yo. Gracias- Le dije agradecida por no hacer ningún comentario a lo que seguramente, había presenciado.

Edward me sujetó por las caderas, y pude notar como su erección seguía ahí, por lo que me dirigí a Alice de nuevo.

-Alice, entra y en cinco minutos te sigo. ¿Ok?- Le pregunté rogando que aceptara.

-Claro Bella. Te espero dentro- Y se fue sonriendo después de guiñarnos un ojo.

-Ufff…Gracias a Dios. Estuvo cerca cielo- Dijo Edward mientras relajaba sus manos en mi cintura

-Sí- Le respondí girándome para mirarlo a los ojos pícaramente - Muy cerca- Susurré en su boca.

El me obsequió con su jodida sonrisa, antes de besarme. Un beso corto, pero lo mejor y peor saldría de sus labios después que se acercara a mi oído.

-¿Cuándo tendrías tiempo para mí?- Susurró dejando que su aliento hiciese de las suyas en mi oreja

No sé porqué, pero de repente la conversación de Lauren vino a mi cabeza. Mis brazos soltaron su cuerpo en un movimiento rápido. Me separé de él. Me miraba desconcertado, confundido.

-¿Dije algo malo?- Preguntó extrañado.

-Supongo que antes de que lo tenga, tendré que avisarte para que escapes de tu novia, ¿no?- Dije ofendida.

Él, no quitaba sus ojos de los míos. Vi surcar por su rostro, diferentes muecas de confusión. Intentaba decirme algo, pero cada vez que abría su boca, volvía a cerrarla intentando encontrar que decir.

No le di tiempo.

-Hasta mañana Edward- Logré decir antes de que la desilusión que ya campaba a sus anchas por mi cuerpo, se hiciese notar en mi rostro.

Salí en dirección al salón. Lo dejé ahí pasmado, sin reaccionar. Llegué dónde estaba el grupo. Todos me miraron con caras extrañas, excepto Alice, que juré tornó su expresión risueña por otra de preocupación. Me dirigí a mi hijo, pero antes de cogerlo de los brazos de Jasper. Alice me paró.

-Bella, ¿éstas bien?- Me preguntó

-No Alice. No lo estoy. Pero no te preocupes, no tengo más que lo que merezco. ¡Por estúpida!- Dije tremendamente enfadada y lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo oyesen excepto mi hijo, que afortunadamente dormía.

Salí de allí intentando no llorar. Quise correr, llegar a cualquier sitio dónde pudiese estar sola. Pero tan solo podía ir a mi cabaña, y en esas estaba cuando Alice volvió a cogerme del brazo.

-Dime que ha pasado ahí fuera Bella- Inquirió

-No ha pasado nada ¿entiendes Alice? ¡Nada! y te rogaría que dejases las cosas estar- Le pedí sin girarme.

-¿En otro momento?- Pidió ella.

-En otro momento- Concedí yo.

Me soltó de su agarre, y continué en dirección a la cabaña. Subí a Joel a su habitación, y bajé inmediatamente a la ducha tirando en el camino las piezas del estúpido traje. Froté mi cuerpo con saña, intentando borrar cualquier aroma que quedase en él de Edward. Mis lágrimas bajaban encubiertas con el agua de la ducha. Mi llanto se hizo absolutamente descontrolado y los espasmos hicieron que bajase hasta quedarme en cuclillas bajo el agua.

Me maldije por estúpida, por necia, por ciega, por egoísta. Me olvidé de todo y todos en esa terraza. Olvidé porqué estaba ahí, olvidé a mi marido, olvide que mi hijo estaba tan solo a unos pasos de mi indecencia. Me odié, tuve asco de mi misma, de mi asquerosa debilidad para con ese hombre.

Intenté maldecirlo y odiarlo a él también, pero no podía. Simplemente le dí lo que buscaba, no me obligó, no me engañó. Jamás me prometió nada y yo, como la estúpida que soy cedí de nuevo a las sensaciones que él me provocaba.

-Se quedó callado- Me repetía una y otra vez - No lo negó- Seguí castigándome - ¡Maldita sea, como puedo ser tan estúpida!- Grité mientras me dejaba caer del todo dentro de la ducha y apoyaba mi espalda contra la pared.

-No lo negó…- Susurré. Y me abandoné de nuevo al llanto…

Reaccioné unos minutos después. Salí del baño envolviéndome en una toalla, cuando sentí que tocaban la puerta. No quería hablar con nadie. Imaginé que sería Alice. En verdad la quería, pero en ese momento deseé que al menos pensase un poco en mí, y me dejase tranquila hasta mañana. Encaminé mis pasos a la puerta, dispuesta a repetirla que mañana hablaríamos, pero me quedé paralizada.

Edward estaba parado frente a mí. Su rostro aún mostraba confusión. No sé que debió ver en mi rostro, pero por sus ojos cruzó la preocupación. Hizo el amago de entrar, pero se lo impedí poniendo mi mano en su pecho.

-Bella…- Saludó precavido.

-Es tarde Edward- Respondí entre dientes.

-Sólo quería saber como estabas. Saliste corriendo del restaurante y no me dio tiempo a seguirte- Dijo afectado.

-Claro- Respondí sarcástica - Probablemente no encontrabas una salida fácil a mi pregunta. O mejor, estarías buscando la excusa perfecta para quedar bien conmigo y… ¿Con tu novia?- Solté ácida.

-Bella, creo que estás confundida. Yo…- Edward gesticulaba negando con las manos.

-Tú nada- Le interrumpí borde.-Es tarde. Buenas noches- Y sin más cerré la puerta.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bueno bueno, primero y antes de nada: FELIZ NAVIDAD MAMONAS!**

**Y lo segundo, es que el título del capi es bastante esclarecedor, así que…**

**Sin más:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 15**

**Aclarando Puntos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alucinado, confundido, perplejo. Así caminaba Edward de camino a su casa.

Estaba en el cielo, rodeado del éxtasis en compañía de un hermoso Ángel. Y sin saber como, se encontraba en el Purgatorio. Errando como alma en pena, sin saber, sin comprender qué demonios estaba pasando. Tenía a la mujer de su vida pegada a su cuerpo, rodeándola con sus brazos, y aprisionándola con su lengua. Nada importaba en esos instantes. El mundo, había dejado de existir. No había recoveco en su cerebro capaz de procesar cualquier sentimiento o activar cualquier sentido que no estuviese embriagado de ella, de Bella.

Y de repente… La confusión se adueñaba de todo. Desapareció la magia y no existía un claro por qué, al menos, no para él. Ni siquiera había reparado en maldecir. Aún su mente, intentaba procesar imagen a imagen, algo que le aproximase a una realidad. Estaba bien, estaban bien. Entonces…

¿Novia?

Y se paró perplejo frente al bar. En su ensimismamiento, sus pasos recondujeron el camino. Entró y se dirigió a la barra, dónde pidió una cerveza al mismo tiempo que ocupaba un taburete. Seguía dándole vueltas a los acontecimientos, cuando una voz amiga le sacó de ellos.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de hablar- Giró la cabeza hacia la voz.

-Hola Jasper…- Saludó contrariado.

Jasper pidió otra cerveza, y con un gesto de su cabeza, invitó a Edward a acompañarlo a una mesa. Edward le siguió, y una vez sentados, hizo un gesto a su amigo invitándolo a comenzar. Este, aspiró y acomodándose en la silla, comenzó el relato.

-Tienes que hablar con Bella- Comenzó. Hizo un gesto con la mano, al ver que Edward iba a interrumpirlo.

-Alice y yo, prometimos no intervenir en esto, pero veo, que las cosas se han torcido. Así que, relájate y escucha- Edward asintió, y se relajó en la silla.

-Hace unos días, Alice y yo fuimos a tomar un helado al bar de Barny, al llegar, vimos a Lauren completamente borracha- Edward hizo un gesto de dolor y se removió en la silla.

-No paraba de decir que te había perdido- siguió Jasper - dijo entre otras cosas, que estabas enamorado de otra. Poco más le dio tiempo a añadir antes de caer inconsciente. La dejamos en su cama, y al salir, Alice me dijo, que esa mujer era Bella- Edward lo miró confundido, pero Jasper continuó hablando.

-Ya me habías comentado lo que pasó aquella tarde en su cabaña, y Alice me vino a confirmar ésta misma mañana, lo que ambos sabíamos-

-¿Qué?- Interrumpió Edward

-Las chicas estaban comprando, y bueno, mi hermana dijo que tú te resistías a sus encantos. Ya sabes- Sonrió Jasper guiñándolo un ojo. Edward lo miraba aún confundido, por lo que le invitó a seguir.

-El caso, es que Bella les dijo, que Lauren había ido a su cabaña a comprobar el estado de sus quemaduras, y se derrumbó-

-¿Se derrumbó?- Preguntó perplejo Edward

-Lauren, cuando conoció a Bella, el primer día que la visitó, le dijo que tú eras algo más que un buen amigo para ella, y Bella dio por hecho, que seríais pareja- Razonó Jasper.

-Pero, ¡si jamás hemos estado juntos!- contestó Edward perplejo. Jasper movió las manos indicándole que se calmara.

-Ella prácticamente no te conocía Edward. Era lógico que pensase así- Aclaró Jasper.

-Pero si después nos acostamos… De verdad, no entiendo- Razonaba Edward pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Lo sé Edward, y no es asunto mío comentar esto, pero Bella después no se trató muy bien. No me interrumpas- Dijo al ver que Edward iba a intervenir.

- Eso tendrás que hablarlo con ella. Lo que trato de decir, es que la última vez que Lauren la visitó, le dijo que tú estabas enamorado de otra. Y supongo, que Bella ha ido atando cabos a tu frialdad, y después de dejarse llevar esta noche, ha debido pensar que juegas con ella- Convino Jasper.

-Claro…- Edward dijo reflexivo - Por eso me dijo lo de mi supuesta novia. Pero no lo entiendo Jasper, no me he mostrado con nadie. Sí, admito que estos días me he mantenido alejado de ella, aún a pesar de desear con todas mis fuerzas lo contrario. Quería hacer las cosas bien como te dije, acercarme a su hijo, no agobiarla. Quiero que confíe en mi Jasper- Dijo Edward afectado.

-Pues esta noche has roto el cerco de una manera interesante- Bromeó Jasper

-No pude evitarlo amigo. Dios… es tan bonita, tan atrayente, tan uff…- se pasó de nuevo la mano por su pelo, rememorando sus momentos con Bella.

-Lo sé Ed. A mi me pasa lo mismo- Dijo alegre Jasper, sin evitar que una sonrisa cruzase su cara.

-Ambos estamos jodidos- Sentenció Edward, y los dos no pudieron evitar echarse a reír.

Siguieron conversando acerca de sus mujeres, porque así las sentían, cuando apareció Emmet con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Creo, que alguien se nos va a unir al club- Exclamo un Jasper divertido.

-¿De que club habláis chicos?- Preguntó Emmet sentándose a la mesa tras pedir una ronda para los tres.

-Del club de los tontos enamorados- Apuntilló Edward, y de repente los tres dejaron de reír y ponerse serios.

-No puedo estar enamorado- Dijo Emmet mirándolos con preocupación -Por dios ¡acabo de conocerla!- Añadió sorprendido -Pero es tan jodídamente perfecta - Dijo absolutamente embobado

-¡Otra ronda Barny!- Exclamaron Edward y Jasper al mismo tiempo. Lo que les hizo romper a carcajadas de nuevo a los tres.

-Virginia del Norte, Boston, Kansas… Chicos, ¿habéis pensado qué coño vamos a hacer si esto nos sale bien?- Razonó Jasper

-Jazz tío, no son horas de pensar. No se tú, pero mi capacidad para el raciocinio desapareció después de la quinta cerveza- Protestó Emmet.

-No lo sé Jazz. Es complicado. Todos tenemos negocios que atender . Sí, estamos jodidos- Resopló Edward mientras se llevaba a la boca su novena cerveza…

Y los tres se sumieron en silencio. Probablemente intentando poner en claro tanto sus sentimientos, como lo que derivaría de estos. En cualquier caso, era una noche feliz para los tres. Jasper tenía los sentimientos muy definidos con Alice, y Emmet sabía que Rose, ya no saldría de su vida. De un modo u otro, esa chica lo había atrapado, y el se encargaría de dejarse atrapar por el resto de su vida. En cuanto a Edward, lo que en un principio le había deprimido, se había tornado en una esperanza real. Tenía que hablar con Bella, aclararle todo y cumplir su sueño. Quererla y hacer que ella lo quisiera a él.

Esa noche, los tres durmieron a pierna suelta, la felicidad les hacía relajarse, y la cerveza ingerida, hacía todo lo demás…

-Bella, ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó Alice desde la puerta

-Pasa Alice, ya casi estamos- Respondió ésta

Alice entró en compañía de Jasper, Rose y Emmet. Bella se dirigió con Joel cogido de su mano dispuesta a salir para emprender la excursión que habían programado para el día. Pero Alice se le adelantó, pidiéndole a Joel que saliese con los demás.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- Preguntó Bella perdida.

-Nada cuñadita- Dijo Alice sonriente - Es que tú no vas a venir- La dijo golpeándola el pecho con su dedo

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Me estás asustando, ¿sabes?, veo en tu cara que me vas a decir algo que no me va a gustar- La acusó Bella seriamente

-Nada. Nada. Yo no voy a decirte nada malo, y nadie te lo va a decir hoy, pero tienes que quedarte aquí. Joel se viene con nosotros. ¡Ya me lo agradecerás!- Y se fue dejando a Bella de una pieza, con la palabra en la boca, y una expresión desconcertada. La puerta volvió a sonar, y cuando se dirigía a ella dispuesta a que Alice la escuchase, volvió a quedarse helada.

-Hola Bella- Dijo la seductora voz

-¿Tú?- Dijo confundida y molesta

-¿Podemos hablar?- Preguntó mientras entraba y se sentaba directamente en uno de los sofás

Ella se quedó momentáneamente en la misma posición, tardó en reaccionar, por lo que se giró lentamente a él, y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para echarlo, el se adelantó.

-Creo que ha habido un malentendido, y vengo a aclarar las cosas. Así que, si no te importa, me gustaría que te sentases y escuchases lo que tengo que decir- Dijo Edward autoritariamente.

Sin saber como, ella no opuso resistencia, y dócilmente te sentó en el sofá que había al lado de él.

-No tengo novia. De hecho, creo que sólo he tenido una, y eso fue en la Facultad. No voy a negarte que he tenido amigas, nada serio si vamos a ver, pero lo que nos ocupa es el presente y no. No tengo novia-

Habló rápido, seguro y seguido. Bella lo miraba atenta, varias veces abrió la boca intentando detenerle, pero el tono de él, no invitaba a hacerlo, por lo que permaneció callada deseando que el continuase.

-Lauren es mi mejor amiga. La conozco prácticamente desde que llegué aquí. Unos meses separan la llegada de los dos a la Isla. Ella es una persona muy importante para mí, la quiero mucho. Ha sufrido y yo siempre he estado a su lado, pero quien más la ha hecho sufrir, he sido yo…- Dijo esto con tristeza

-Sé que siempre me ha querido, como hombre… Un amor que yo jamás he correspondido. Nunca he estado enamorado de ella, y jamás la he engañado. Sé, que ella te ha confundido, pero la realidad Bella, es que entre ella y yo, no ha habido más que una gran y estrecha amistad. Ni besos, ni caricias, ni sexo… Nada. No la amo y se que eso la ha hundido. No puedo hacer nada contra eso, solo limitarme a estar para cuando ella me necesite- Añadió dolido

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto Edward?- Preguntó al fin Bella

El, levantó su mirada y clavó sus ojos en los suyos antes de respirar hondo y confesar.

-Porque, esa mujer de la que Edward Cullen está enamorado, eres tú… Bella- Y clavó sus esmeraldas en los sorprendidos ojos de ella.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bueno, debido a la avalancha de respuestas, he decidido colgar el siguiente.**

**Ahora si, me planteo muy seriamente seguir haciendo el tonto con el fic.**

**Si esta es toda la respuesta obtenida, es obvio que no gusta lo suficiente como para que yo me siga molestando en perder mi tiempo.**

**¿****No es así?**

**Capítulo 16**

**Y ahora, ¿qué?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Vale, acaba de decirme que est__á enamorado de mí. Entonces, ¿por qué no reaccionas Bella? Un momento. Edward Cullen está enamorado de mí… ¡Joder! No, he debido entenderlo mal. No puede estar enamorado de mí. No él no. Ese pecado andante está jugando conmigo__…__ ¡Claro Bella! ¡Eso es! ¿Cómo un ser creado para perder el Norte, va a venir a decirte a ti, simple y patosa mortal, que te quiere? ¡Ja! Ya has visto a Lauren, Bella, es una chica preciosa, alta, rubia, ¡médico! Y resulta, que se ha enamorado de ti. No. No. Anoche se quedó carburando, y viene a equilibrar el encendido, es eso._

-¿Se puede saber que estás pensando?- Preguntó temeroso Edward

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, nada. No estoy pensando en nada. ¿Pasa algo?- Habló atropelladamente.

-Tal vez, si te sientas y dejas de desgastar el suelo, podrías explicarme por qué sale humo de tu cabeza- Dijo divertido.

-¿Qué te hace gracia Edward Cullen? ¿Soy graciosa? Y no te preocupes por el suelo, necesitaba brillo- Respondió airada

-Ya hay quien se ocupa de pulir la madera Bella. Anda, siéntate y hazme las preguntas que te rondan- Seguía divertido.

-¿Sabes?, me estás empezando a caer mal- Dijo cabreada mientras se sentaba de nuevo

-Lo dudo. Siempre caigo bien, selección natural… Ya sabes.- Dijo pagado de sí mismo- Lo que pasa, es que estás descolocada. Relájate-

-A mi no me mandes- Dijo amenazadoramente

-No te mando cariño- Suspiró impaciente.

-A mi no me llames cariño- Resopló

-Vale, pues entonces, relájate _Isabella_- Enfatizó el nombre

-¡Ja! Encima gracioso- ¿Alguna faceta más, _Sr. Cullen?-_ Lo miró veladamente.

-Beso bien-

-Presumido-

-Altanera-

-Odioso-

-Enfadíca-

-Fanfarrón-

Edward decidió cortar por lo sano, la lucha verbal. Y sin previo aviso, se levantó y se lanzó sobre ella, llenando su boca con su lengua. No necesitó su permiso, aprovechó que ella iba a añadir un adjetivo más a la lista e invadió la cueva enemiga.

_Maldito. __¡Maldito seas una y mil veces Edward Cullen! Te odio, te odio, te__…__ Umm dios, mataría por estos besos._

Edward se separó lentamente, dejando que sus alientos se rozasen. Contempló, como ella seguía aún con los ojos cerrados, murmurando algo tan bajito, que le era imposible comprender. Le resultó graciosa, y le acarició dulcemente la cara. Bajó desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla, rozando levemente su nariz. Esa mujer lo tenía fascinado, embrujado, enamorado hasta la médula.

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó ella con los ojos aún cerrados.

-¿Qué, Bella?- susurró

-Que me quieres- murmuró enrojeciendo

-Con todo mi ser- Contestó embriagándola de nuevo con su aliento

Ella no respondió. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró de frente con la impactante mirada que el le brindaba. Subió su mano, y lentamente la pasó por su rostro, reconociéndoselo. El, no pudo hacer más que bajar los parpados, y disfrutar del placer que estaba sintiendo. Giró su cara para besar la mano que descansaba en ella.

-¿Por qué?- Susurró ella

-Por que lo dice mi corazón- Y lo dijo con toda la fuerza de su interior escapándose por sus ojos.

Ella sonrió levemente, pero enormemente complacida.

-Yo también te quiero- Dijo bajando la cabeza y cambiando su semblante a uno triste

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- Preguntó preocupado elevando su cabeza con ambas manos.

-Tengo miedo Edward- Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia

El, se sentó a su lado, y tomándola entre sus brazos, comenzó a acariciar su espalda, tratando de tranquilizarla, hablándole bajito, acompañando sus caricias de cortos y dulces besos allá donde llegaban sus labios.

-Sé que lo tienes amor. Pero no hay motivos- Acarició su cabeza con la nariz.

-No llevo ni cuatro meses viuda Edward, tengo un hijo que me recuerda continuamente a Chris, pero por lo visto, no tengo la suficiente vergüenza para comportarme como debería- Dijo herida

-¿Por qué te torturas mi vida? ¿Acaso estás haciendo algo mal?-

-No debería estar sintiendo esto Edward. Christian no lo merece- Respondió llorando en su pecho.

-¿Mereces tú acaso sufrir Bella? ¿Lo merezco yo?- Preguntó separándola y obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

-No sé que hacer- Susurró rendida

-Sólo, déjate querer cariño. Déjame hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo- Respondió angustiado

Y ella quería, pero dudaba. Sabía que estaba pasando la fina línea entre lo deseable y lo correcto. Se dejó envolver por sus brazos, apretó más su agarre en él. Sus lágrimas salían sin control. ¿Se merecía sufrir? Realmente no. Ella había amado con toda su alma a su marido, lo había querido y cuidado cada día que compartieron desde que lo conoció.

Se entregó a el en cuerpo y alma, pero Chris, estaba muerto. Y su vida seguía cuatro metros por encima de él. Sus más allegados la animaban a seguir, a ilusionarse. Ella misma era la que se coaccionaba. No quería sentir la culpa, porque eso era lo que sentía, culpa.

Tenía entre sus brazos, a la persona que le había devuelto la ilusión. Apenas habían comenzado a conocerse, pero sentía que él era su Universo. Quería a ese hombre, lo deseaba como jamás antes lo había hecho, ni si quiera a su marido… Y esa tal vez, era la culpa que más le angustiaba. En cierto modo, era como si lo hubiese engañado, por eso se sentía sucia, incapaz de liberar su alma y su cuerpo.

-Ayúdame a hacerlo- Musitó en su pecho

-Te quiero Bella, y te prometo que todo irá bien- Le dijo el besando su cabeza.

Ambos se tumbaron en el sofá abrazados. No había que hablar, no era necesario. Compartieron cientos de besos y caricias, más no incrementaron la llama del deseo que existía entre ambos. No era necesario. Ya habría más ocasiones dónde amarse con sus pieles. Ahora necesitaban la proximidad del otro, su calidez, su presencia.

Se amaron con ternura, con palabras de cariño, con miradas cómplices, con sonrisas, con paz. Ambos se llenaron de esa calma que necesitaban. Ambos abrazaron al amor.

Pasaron horas, los dos se durmieron abrazados y así les encontró Alice. No quiso despertarlos, volvió a su cabaña, y se abrazó a Jasper, quien la estrechó fuertemente cuando la sintió llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras mi vida?- Preguntó el tiernamente.

-No lo sé Jazz. Estoy confundida- Confesó ella

-Cuéntame- Le invitó él.

-Bella parece feliz, y te prometo que es lo que más deseo pero…- No pudo seguir, la voz se le quebró.

-Cariño, ella no va a olvidar a tu hermano-

-Lo sé. Lo sé. Es tiempo de Edward. Pero siento que la puerta se ha cerrado definitivamente, y me duele. Sé que es egoísta, pero no puedo evitarlo- Dejó que las lagrimas saliesen sin control.

-No eres egoísta cielo. ¿Cómo podrías tu serlo? No se me ocurre mejor persona que tú. Él era tu hermano, y es comprensible que sientas dolor. Pero ella no lo ha sustituido mi vida, el simplemente, ya no está. Las cosas han sucedido así- La besó con infinita ternura en la frente. Le dolía ver a Alice sufrir.

-Sé que luego estaré bien. No estoy enfadada Jazz, en serio. Sabía que tenía que llegar, y me alegro que sea Edward. Es un buen hombre, y sé que hará feliz a Bells y a Joel. Ellos se lo merecen. Los tres. Y sé que Chris estará tranquilo. Ellos han encontrado quien les quiera y les cuide- Le miró emocionada.

-¿Sabes ratoncito?- Preguntó el sonriéndole - Te quiero con toda mi alma-

Ella no respondió. En su lugar se abandonó en sus labios. Quería con locura a ese hombre. Llenaba su soledad como nunca soñó que nadie lo hiciese. Había ido a ese lugar acompañando a Bella, queriendo sacarla de su dolor, y ella misma había sido la afortunada con el mejor premio.

Joel apareció y se quedó parado mirando la escena. Emmet y Rose se quedaron justo detrás de él.

-¡La estás ahogando, no puede respirar!- Le gritó a Jasper

Se separaron y no pudieron evitar acompañar a la otra pareja con las risas.

Emmet se acercó a él y lo levantó en brazos riéndose, pero se quedó helado cuando Joel volvió a hablar.

-Tu no te rías, que antes has ahogado a tía Rose- Le espetó cabreado

Ahora Jasper y Alice se mondaban de la risa

-Pobre Edward- Dijo Emmet fingiendo pesar - De verdad, que lo compadezco…-

.

.

.

**Lo dicho, el fic no debe de valer nada****…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bueno nenas, ****¡Viento en popa y toda vela!**

**El fic marcha, quiero decir, el devenir de los capítulos, claro…**

**Gracias Anaidam, como siempre, y a ti Sophia por entrar en éste universo. Gracias por el apoyo.**

**Y no, no me motivan los reviews, quienes ya me han leído en el otro foro, ya sabes que no es eso lo que me mueve. Pero sí molesta, y mucho, el hecho de coleccionar alertas y que te añadan a favoritos, y que sólo una irrisoria parte se traduzca en respuestas.**

**Molesta, por que como bien dice Anaidam, quienes nos rompemos la cabeza para entreteneros, merecemos un aliento que nos anime a continuar. Claro que es más fácil leer y pasar a otra cosa, pero pensadlo bien. ¿Y si hiciésemos todos lo mismo? ¿Y si condicionásemos vuestra lectura a cambio de respuestas?**

**¿****Qué pasaría?**

**Pues que os tendríais que rascar el bolsillo y pagar para leer un libro. Ya que lo gratuito no os conmueve y lo consumís sin conciencia.**

**En fin, allá vosotras.**

**Por cierto, FELIZ A****ÑO NUEVO A TODAS.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 17**

**Comenzando****…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una semana cargada de caricias, miradas, besos, gestos, sonrisas, paseos…

Me sentía feliz, pero más aún, me sentía en paz.

Edward era un hombre maravilloso, se acoplaba a nosotros con una naturalidad pasmosa. Más de una vez, me encontré con Alice y Rose, hablando de ello. Una tarde, los hombres habían salido a pescar "pescados" Joel, se había ido con ellos y nosotras nos quedamos en la terraza de nuestra cabaña, conversando tiradas en las hamacas, y degustando ricos cócteles que con el paso de los minutos, se iban tornando en explosivos. Sobre todo, cuando el turno de prepararlos, era el de Rose y claro, los efectos no se hicieron esperar. Nuestras lenguas se soltaron de igual manera que las aguas cuando abren las compuertas de una presa…

-Y dime Bells, ¿que tal el "pequeño Eddie"?- Preguntó divertida Rose

-Puess, teniendo en cuenta que sólo lo he "usado" una vez, no puedo decir mucho. Ahora bien, lo poco que puedo decir al respecto es… ¡GUUAAUUUU!- Bella estaba desatada.

Las tres estallaron en risas, pero de repente Alice paró extrañada.

-¿Sólo una vez? ¿Cómo es eso, cuñadita?- Preguntó incrédula.

-Digamos que después de ese polvo salvaje, hemos decidido hacer bien las cosas- respondió Bella.

-¿Y hacer bien las cosas, es no follar?- Dijo Rose sorprendida

-Bueno, no queremos apurarnos, o algo así- Se defendió Bella.

-A ver cuñadita, que yo me entere. ¿Tienes un monumento por novio, y no folláis?, perdóname cielo, pero es que me resulta algo patético- Dijo Alice con sorna

-Ya lo haremos, de momento nos va bien así.No hay prisa-Se defendió Bella de nuevo.

-Pues Emmet y yo no paramos, y para ser sincera, ahora mismo, odio que esté en otro sitio- Rose se enfurruño, lo que hizo que las otras dos rieran abiertamente.

-Sois como los conejos Rose- La picó Alice, que no fue la única.

-Sí, algo así he oído. Por lo visto, más de una noche, Edward ha tenido que irse a dormir a la casa de Jasper- Alice reía, pero Bella le cortó la risa -Claro, que más de una de esas noches, ha terminado durmiendo en la cabaña vacía. ¿Sabes por qué Alice?- Dijo divertida

-Edward es un maldito chismoso- Aseveró Alice ofendida mientras ellas reían.

-Si en vez de preocuparse por los demás, matase el tiempo en TU cama, le iría mejor- Rose apuntilló.

-A ver chicas, que no haya sexo, no quiere decir que no haya otras cosas, y os recuerdo, que mi hijo duerme encima de mi, y tan sólo nos separa una escalera- Les recordó Bella

-Calla, calla- Dijo Rose horrorizada - que aún recuerdo el homenaje que os disteis ayer en la playa- Y Bella, claro está, se puso roja al recordar los hechos…

_Edward estaba ba__ñándose. Todos habían ido a un Islote a pasar el día. Ella se metió en la playa, y el se acercó a ella por detrás. Cuando sintió sus brazos rodeándola, ella le brindó sus labios y el los tomó con ansia. Sin darse cuenta, Edward la había arrastrado al interior de la playa, de manera que el agua casi les llegase al pecho mientras profundizaba ese beso._

_Ella giró e hizo aquello que siempre pasaba cuando él la besaba, abandonarse. Edward tenía sus manos en su trasero, apretándola contra el, y ella las tenía en su pelo, cuando notó la dureza de Edward jadeó en su boca, y el bajó ésta hasta su oído, susurrándole palabras sensuales a lo que ella respondió bajando su mano a su erección masturbándosela. _

_Notó todas sus venas, y a pesar de estar bajo el agua, conservaba una temperatura elevada, frotaba con verdadera fruición y el jadeaba mientra mordía el cuello y los hombros de Bella. Estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo, cuando Joel se les acercó con Emmet. Éste, al ver la escena, se quedó pasmado mirando a Edward empujar absolutamente perdido en su placer. No fue capaz de decir nada, pero sí Joel__…_

_-¡Mamá, tía Alice dice que la comida está listaaaa!- Les gritó sin que Emmet pudiese llegar a tiempo de taparle la boca._

_La escena fue todo un poema. Edward y Bella se quedaron petrificados. Ella, aún sujetaba en su mano el pene de Edward, y de repente lo soltó como si quemase, volviéndose a su hijo y a Emmet._

_-Ya vamos, si si, ¿verdad Edward?- Le miró nerviosa. Pero Ed seguía petrificado con una enorme erección flotando en el agua_

_-Bueno chicos, no tardéis- Dijo Emmet girándose de vuelta mientras aguantaba la risa- Esto__…__ Edward, entenderé que tardes un poco más- Y ya no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas mientras miraba la cara desencajada de su hermano. Bella agachó la cabeza, y se limitó a seguirles después de acariciar el brazo a Edward._

_Lo que ocurrió después, era de preveer. Los dos fueron el objetivo principal de sus risas, hasta el punto de que ambos se molestaron porque evidentemente, el temita iba para rato._

-Bella. ¿Bella? ¡Despierta!- La llamó Rose

-Perdonad, estaba en trance- Respondió sonrojada.

-Necesitáis sexo urgentemente- Le dijo Alice seriamente, asintiendo mientras la miraba.

-Y eso será mañana- Dijo Rose Tajante. Nosotros nos llevaremos a tu hijo, y Edward y tú, pasareis un día… Y una noche, solos… Jeje- Tenía esa mirada en sus ojos que decía que ya estaba decidido.

-Eso sí, espero que lo aprovechéis bien. Si no, no haremos más de niñeras- Dejó caer Alice

-Chicas, no sé sí…- Bella dudó.

-Nada. Ya está todo pensado. Mañana os lo montaréis en plan conejos, necesitáis poneros al día. ¡Y lo más importante! Dejaréis de dar espectáculos- Rose y Alice estallaron en carcajadas, y Bella no tuvo más remedio que imitarlas.

En realidad, tenían razón. Edward y ella se acariciaban constantemente, íntimamente la mayoría de las veces, pero necesitaban unirse completamente.

El resto de la tarde siguió con las tres chicas planeando el día sexual de Bella. Rosé le habló de algunas posiciones que volvían loco a Emmet. Y aunque Bella no fuese precisamente nueva, había que reconocer, que desconocía bastante en cuestión de juegos sexuales. Alice también colaboró, después de un momento de indecisión al recordar a su hermano, pero se repuso por el bien de Bella. Quería que su cuñada fuese feliz, y haría todo cuanto estuviese en su mano. Así que, desveló algunos de los juegos sexuales que hacía con Jasper, provocando que Bella a veces se escandalizase. No por la intensidad de los juegos, sino porque no se imaginaba a "su" tierna Alice de esa guisa.

La regalaron un conjunto sensual, a lo que ella inicialmente se opuso. Pero acabó aceptándolo, convencida de lo que ellas le decían, tenía que seducir a Edward, y ella tenía que hacerse desear. Aunque por su cabeza, no pasaba vestirse precisamente…

Llegó el Crepúsculo, y con el los chicos. Las encontraron demasiado eufóricas con la bebida, por lo que sin dudarlo, cargaron con ellas y las metieron en el jacuzzi de la pasarela. Por más que pataleasen, al final, todas acabaron dentro de él de cabeza, y Joel disfrutó como un enano viendo como las chicas se enfadaban y salían empapadas detrás de los chicos. Fue divertido, el crío se quedaba sin aire por la risa, y todos se quedaban embobados mirándole, hasta que Edward lo cargó y lo tiró al jacuzzi. Bella se paró, preocupada por la reacción de Joel, pero se dobló de la risa, cuando éste vació el cargamento de agua que llevaba en la boca, en la cara de Edward.

Al final, todos acabaron en el jacuzzi, empapados, agotados y divertidos, hasta que lo abandonaron para arreglarse. Esa noche cenarían todos juntos, como ya era habitual. Genialmente habitual.

La cena transcurrió con miradas y risitas cómplices entre las chicas. Los chicos las miraban extrañados, y cruzaban miradas de perplejidad entre ellos. Por más que preguntaban el porqué de esas risas, ellas alegaban que no sabían de qué estaban hablando.

Lauren apareció, justo cuando Edward abrazaba a Bella, y le mordía en el lóbulo de la oreja, torturándola para que le dijese de qué reían. Se quedó paralizada observando la escena, y sintió que una oleada de odio e ira la invadía por momentos.

Jasper carraspeó cuando la vio y Edward se incorporó en cuanto sintió a Bella tensarse.

Miró a Lauren, ella no quitaba la vista de Bella, y no le gustaba la manera en que la miraba. Se acercó a ellos. Emmet no sabía que pasaba, no entendía porque de repente, el silencio gobernaba la mesa. Hasta que Lauren habló.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- Iba bastante bebida

-Lauren por favor- Dijo Edward

-¿Por favor?- Preguntó sarcástica

-Será mejor que te acompañe a casa- Dijo Jasper levantándose

-Yo no voy a ningún lado, ¡y menos con traidores!- escupió ella - Así que, la mosquita muerta _esta_, es esa mujer. Vaya querida, la verdad es que dabas el pego de viuda triste y sola, menuda zorra estás hecha- Añadió con sarcasmo.

-¡No te permito que la insultes!- Se levantó airado Edward

-Déjalo Edward, ella no está bien- Le dijo Bella cogiéndolo del brazo.

-¡Cállate _puta_!- La respondió Lauren completamente fuera de sí

Joel se bajó de su silla, y sin mediar palabra la soltó una patada en la espinilla, a lo que ella respondió cogiendo al niño de un brazo, y tirándolo al suelo.

Bella se levantó hacia ella dispuesta a golpearla junto con Rose, y fueron los chicos quienes tuvieron que sujetarlas mientras Alice cogía a Joel que lloraba impresionado por la escena. Cuando las hubieron calmado, Jasper sacó a Lauren del restaurante y uno de sus empleados se hizo cargo de ella.

-Lo siento cariño- Dijo Edward dolido

-No pasa nada amor- Le susurró ella acariciándolo la mejilla- Está dolida. Es comprensible, aunque haga daño…- Dicho esto, Edward la besó dulcemente, y cargó con Joel en brazos hasta la cabaña. Esperó hasta que se durmiese, ya que el niño seguía consternado. Cuando Joel cerró los ojos, comprobó que Bella se había quedado dormida al lado de su hijo. Les cubrió con la sábana, y bajó a la cama de Bella a dormir.

Pensó en Lauren. Le dolía de verdad ver el dolor en los ojos de su amiga, pero le molestaba el hecho de que ella se hubiese empecinado en conquistarlo. Hablaría con ella seriamente, o aceptaba los hechos, o con todo el dolor de su corazón, su amistad terminaría sin remedio.


	21. Chapter 21

**En fins, aquí estamos con otro nuevo capítulo. Pido perdón por esta ausencia justificada.**

**Ciática.**

**Creo, que no hay que añadir nada más, salvo las gracias a aquellas que os seguís molestando en rubricar vuestra presencia.**

**Feliz Año y todo lo demás…**

**Os dejo con un señor polvazo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 18**

**No puedo más**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alice pasó por Joel temprano. Al principió le extrañó que ni su madre ni Edward fuesen con ellos, pero le convencieron con la excusa de hacer compras, y por su puesto, un regalo para él…

Bella, le despertó por la mañana, con un tierno beso en los labios y él no tardó mucho en responder. A lo que ella se separó divertida, susurrándole que tuviese paciencia. El, la miró extrañado mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. La ayudó, y entre beso y beso, prepararon una deliciosa ensalada de frutas, zumo y café para ellos, leche con cacao para Joel. Cuando éste bajó, Edward ya sabía que ellos no saldrían con los demás. No quiso preguntar, imaginaba de qué se trataba en cuanto Bella le preguntó seductoramente, si tendría el día ocupado.

Cuando se quedaron solos, ella se giró hacia el lentamente. En los ojos de ambos, ardía el deseo. Pasó a su lado, rozándolo intencionadamente y se dirigió al baño, abriendo el jacuzzi. El la observaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirando embobado como se movía. Mientras el jacuzzi se llenaba, Bella tomó a Edward de las manos, y lo llevó junto a la pieza. Comenzó a desnudarlo lentamente, comenzando por sacarle la camisa, una vez está estuvo en el suelo, comenzó a acariciarle el pecho, sus hombros, sus brazos, su perfecta y musculosa espalda. Lo hizo tortuosamente lenta, provocando que Edward cerrase sus ojos, dejándose llevar por miles de sensaciones, todas ellas placenteras.

Continuó girándose, acariciándole los costados y parándose en su vientre. Bajó lentamente su bermuda, y él la ayudó a sacársela por los pies. Resbaló sus manos por las piernas, subiendo sus caricias hasta llegar a sus boxers. Giró hasta situarse detrás y lentamente bajó su prenda interior. Una vez desnudo, ella hizo algo que le dejó sin aliento.

Con uno de sus dedos, comenzó a delinear su cuerpo perfectamente sin apartar la mirada de él, que por momentos cerraba los ojos preso del placer. Delineó sus pechos, su columna vertebral, provocándole un escalofrío, cuando llegó a su trasero ella no pudo evitar darle un bocado, a lo que el respondió gimiendo divertido. Trazó su perfecto estómago, bajó por esa uve que la trastornaba, y acarició su vientre sin tocar su miembro, rodeándolo , dejando que su cálido aliento lo acariciase. El suspiró frustrado y Bella sonrió pícaramente antes de pararse frente a él, subir sus manos resbalándolas por su torso, hasta entrelazarlas en su nuca y atraerlo hacia ella, para estamparle un beso húmedo.

Sintió como se separaba de él y abrió los ojos para encontrarla mirándolo seductoramente. Se acercó a ella, y repitió el proceso de desnudarla. Dejó que su necesidad permaneciese controlada mientras sus manos viajaban minuciosamente por su piel. Cuando sacó el camisón de Bella por su cabeza, lo dejó caer por su espalda, frotándole ésta con la tela sensualmente. Sus ojos quedaron apresados a sus senos. Se obligó a mantener su boca alejada de ellos, pero no resistió acariciarlos de manera suave. Fueron caricias plagadas de deseo, pero no dejando entrever necesidad. Esto fue un verdadero ejercicio de autocontrol para él. Le costaba tener a _su mujer_ desnuda ante él, y no perderse en su gloria.

Pasó sus manos tenuemente por sus caderas, quedándose prendidas en sus braguitas. Acarició la zona que rodeaba la goma de éstas, y lentamente se las bajó, acompañando de caricias el recorrido hasta los pies. Giró a la hermosa mujer, y deslizó su nariz desde la nuca hasta sus nalgas, dónde repitió juguetonamente el mordisco. Bella dio un respingo al sentir sus dientes clavarse dulcemente en su piel. Volvió a subir por su espalda con sus manos, llegando al cuello de ella y soltándole su sedoso pelo. Lo acomodó, lo aspiró, lo acarició y depositó un dulce beso en su sien. Cuando quedó frente a ella, su boca se posó en la de ella y la besó profundamente.

Se miraron por unos instantes, completamente desnudos. Recorriendo su anatomía con sus miradas, recreándose, acariciándose con los ojos. Ella le tomó de la mano, y le hizo seguirla al jacuzzi. Se quedaron de rodillas, uno frente al otro, mirándose a los ojos, leyéndose mutuamente. El, cogió una esponja, y delicadamente se la pasó por sus hombros, tomó uno de sus brazos, y se lo lavó, ella le miraba maravillada, enamorada, repitió el proceso con su otro brazo y la pidió girarse para enjabonarle la espalda. Retiró su melena cubriendo toda la zona con la esponja, con movimientos tan dulces, que hacían que Bella se estremeciese, volvió a pedirle que se girase, y comenzó a lavarle los pechos, con exquisita dulzura, dejando que sus dedos _descuidadamente_ acariciasen los pezones. Bella gimió, y tomó la esponja, haciendo que Edward usase sus manos sobre ellos.

Le dedicó su jodida sonrisa, y cumplió su deseo, deslizando sus manos enjabonadas siguiendo el trazado de sus pechos, maravillándose de la textura de sus cimas, apretando sus pezones entre sus dedos. Bajó por su estómago y sus caderas, tomándola de éstas y haciéndola levantarse. Volvió a enjabonarse las manos, y las posó en sus nalgas, frotándolas, apretándolas acariciando su separación con sus dedos, provocando gemidos en ella, giró y la separó las piernas, frotando su entrepierna, lavándosela con absoluta dedicación, por lo que ella tuvo que agarrarse a sus hombros temiendo perder el equilibrio. Conscientemente acariciaba su clítoris, aunque no profundizase en las caricias, bajó por cada una de sus piernas, deteniéndose en sus pies, masajeándolos dedicadamente mientras la hacía sentarse en el borde del jacuzzi. Hizo que se levantase de nuevo para lavarle su cabello, con una ternura increíble. Una vez que hubo terminado, la besó dulcemente.

Ella, tomó la esponja, y comenzó a lavarlo, deteniéndose en su perfecto torso. Estaba particularmente impresionada de esa parte del cuerpo de Edward, aunque no era la única…

Masajeó su espalda ya sin la esponja, trazando círculos y dibujando embobada surcos de espuma, deslizó sus manos hasta sus nalgas, rodeándolas y apretándolas, a él le gustó y mordió sus labios, Bella se inclinó para frotar sus piernas, sin prisa, disfrutando de la sensación que los músculos trabajados de él, hacían en sus manos. La verdad, es que admiraba el perfecto cuerpo esculpido de Edward, se perdía contemplándolo y el no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso. Cuando ella se giró de nuevo frente a él, con los ojos clavados en su miembro, no pudo evitar morder su labio, era grande, ya lo había visto y sentido antes, pero no lo había admirado en toda su extensión como ahora. A pesar de que el estaba excitado en ese momento, se podía decir que estaba maravillosamente dotado desde el punto de vista femenino.

Al igual que él, procedió a someterlo a una pequeña tortura cuando enjabonó su vientre evitando tocar su sexo, si enjabonó sus testículos dedicándoles una especial atención. Edward cerró los ojos y apretó los labios para no dejar escapar un jadeo, cuando notó la mano de ella deslizarse por sus testículos, y un dedo rozó su perineo directo a su entrada, lo masajeó introduciendo la punta de su dedo y el echó su cabeza atrás. Bella realmente jamás había hecho algo así, pero se sentía fuerte, poderosa, y cuando comprobó que no sólo le gustaba sino que le excitaba, tomó nota mental para siguientes ocasiones.

Sonreía con satisfacción cuando tomó su miembro y lo lavó masturbándolo ligeramente. Edward la miraba serio, absolutamente excitado. Tenía su miembro duro y listo, por lo que Bella procedió a lavarle el pelo, o no pararía…

El se sentó mientras ella enjabonaba su pelo y mientras iba rozando su estómago con la lengua. Se aclararon mutuamente con la ducha, y sin secarse, Edward cargó con ella hasta la cama.

Ambos quemaban, sus cuerpos empapados se restregaban, él sobre ella. Sus lenguas se desataron libremente, primero en su boca, embriagándose con la saliva del otro, sus manos recorrían ansiosas sus cuerpos.

Edward se separó ligeramente, y comenzó a lamer por el mentón de Bella, sorbiendo el agua de su cuerpo, succionando su carne allá dónde se le antojaba. Cuando llegó a sus pezones, llenó su boca de ellos, los succionó con necesidad, jugó con ellos entre sus dientes provocando que Bella se retorciese bajo el. Les daba lamidas húmedas, llenándolos de su humedad para luego sorber de ellos, notando como sus pezones se estiraban en su boca, bajó por su estómago, sin dejar de dedicar protagonismo a los pezones, ambos tomados entre los dedos de Edward, retorciéndolos, dejando a Bella jadeante en su camino hacia su entrepierna.

Cuando llegó a ella, no demoró al pasar su lengua en una lamida escalofriante. Bella lo agarró de su mojado pelo y jadeante apretó su cabeza contra ella. Edward se recreó en su sexo, no dejó milímetro por lamer, probar y besar, cuando llegó a su clítoris, Bella se arqueó pegando su sexo a la boca de Edward. Mordió suavemente esa parte, ella enloquecía y el llevó sus dedos para que ella los lamiese. Los chupó y succionó lascivamente, haciendo que el miembro de Edward se quejase. Retiró los dedos de su boca, y bajándolos entre sus senos, acarició su vientre para penetrar con ellos a Bella.

Uno, dos… Tres dedos bombeando dentro de ella, cambiando el ritmo, incrementando el placer al unir su lengua al acto. Bella comenzó a sentir espasmos, y Edward lo aprovechó para introducir su lengua retomando el lugar de sus dedos y penetrarla con ella. Su pulgar friccionaba su clítoris sin descanso, y sintió como Bella llegaba al orgasmo, y bebió de él, no dejando escapar ni una sola gota de ese afrodisíaco néctar.

Bella relajó sus piernas, aflojando la presión que ejercían en Edward y suspiró jadeante, tirando de el hasta su boca, que tomó de manera lujuriosa, saboreando su propia excitación, pero no entreteniéndose demasiado y girando para posarse sobre él.

Mientras descendía por su torso lamiéndolo jugosamente, podía sentir como su dura erección se clavaba contra su vientre y estómago. El emitía gruñidos, cada vez que ella se rozaba contra su miembro. Sus dientes y su lengua tomaron los pezones de Edward, mientras sus mordiscos y lamidas sacaban intensos gemidos, bajó serpenteando por su estómago y su vientre. Cuando llegó a su miembro, dejó que su aliento caliente lo envolviese, y Edward se arqueó buscando la proximidad de su boca.

Lo tomó en su mano, y comenzó a acariciarlo acercando su lengua a su glande, dando pasadas rápidas, lamiéndolo y empapándolo con su saliva. Comenzó a introducirlo en su boca lentamente, acomodándolo en ella. Edward permaneció dolorosamente inmóvil, luchando contra sus ganas de embestirla, mirando a esa mujer que lo estaba llevando al cielo. No logró introducirlo entero, y se ayudó con la mano para comenzar a masturbarlo.

Ella incrementaba el ritmo y el le tomó la cabeza para sujetarla, ésta vez si, terminó por penetrar su boca dejando su cabeza caer contra la cama. Ella apartó sus manos, y sacó su pene, deslizando sus labios por el y llegando a sus testículos, que mordisqueó y lamió a placer, introduciéndolos en su boca. Edward se volvía loco cuando la sintió bajar hasta su ano y notó su lengua lamiéndolo mientras masturbaba su miembro. Volvió a sentir un dedo de ella abriéndose camino lentamente y ya no pudo más.

Bella notó que llegaba al orgasmo, y sin sacar su dedo de él, introdujo su pene en su boca, moviéndose rápidamente. Edward explotó en su boca arqueando su cuerpo, absolutamente ido. Jamás había tenido un orgasmo tan bestial. Ninguna de las mujeres con las que estuvo consiguió elevarlo a tal altura. Tenía que ser Bella, su mujer…

Ella limpió con su lengua todo rastro y gateó hasta la boca de él. Se la comieron con el ansia de un hambriento, sin tregua, mordiendo y lamiendo como desesperados masturbándose sin control.

Tomó a Bella y la giró tumbándola en la cama, si más se posicionó sobre ella poniéndose un condón e introduciéndose en ella lentamente acompañándolo ambos con un sonoro jadeo, la tomó por las caderas y elevó sus piernas poniéndolas sobre sus hombros. Sin dilación empezó a estoquearla hasta el fondo, notando como llenaba su interior con su miembro. Las paredes de ella lo recibían, apretándolo, sacándole gruñidos placenteros. Edward apretó más hondo, aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas, mordiendo sus piernas y llevando su pulgar al centro de ella.

-Más Edward…más fuerte… más rápido… más… más…más…- Gemía como loca.

-Dios Bella, me vuelves loco preciosa- La perspectiva de su mujer delante de él , era demasiado.

-Ohh más… más rápido- Rogó.

Edward incrementó aún más la velocidad, estaba completamente descontrolado mirando a Bella, su preciosa cara contraída en muecas de placer, de absoluto y puro placer.

Llegaron juntos a las puertas del cielo, tomados de las manos, gritando sus nombres fuertemente. La intensidad de su orgasmo fue brutal y quedaron tendidos en la cama para recuperar el pulso y sus respiraciones.

No acabó el día ahí. No hubo zona de la cabaña que no descubriesen sus cuerpos desnudos. Ni se vistieron ni salieron para nada. Estaban demasiado ocupados en dar a sus cuerpos, el amor y la atención que precisaban…

.

.

**Bueno, para ser el segundo, creo que no ha estado mal…**


	22. Chapter 22

**De nuevo por aqu****í. Sintiendo el retraso, pero la salud… Es lo primero.**

**Gracias otra vez por seguir leyendo…**

**En este capítulo, veremos a Joel asomar la… Patita…**

**Capítulo 19**

**Interrogatorio**

-Mamá, ¿Por qué vamos a cenar a casa de Edward?-

Bella titubeó unos instantes antes de responder.

-Por que somos… ehmm… muy amigos y queremos serlo más-

-¿Y para ser más amigos, los amigos tienen que cenar en sus casas? Erik no ha venido a cenar nunca a casa y somos mejores amigos- Preguntó Joel extrañado

-Pero eso, es por que aún sois pequeños. No podéis organizar cenas cariño.-

-Ya, ni cogernos de la mano…- Respondió molesto, por lo que Bella se echó a reír. -¿De qué te ríes mamá?- Le preguntó mirándola.

-De nada cariño, es que a veces resultas gracioso- Y le despeinó el cabello con dulzura mientras se acercaban a la casa, dónde el anfitrión les esperaba a la entrada de esta, con una sonrisa formada en sus labios.

Edward bajó los escalones para tomar a Bella de la cintura y besarla suavemente en los labios, y se agachó para acariciar la cabeza de Joel mientras éste torcía el gesto.

-Bueno, tenemos Lasaña y ensalada Cesar para cenar. ¿Qué os parece?-Dijo un Edward efusivo.

-Me parece estupendo… _cariño- _Susurró Bella en su oído

-¿Por qué quieres ser más amigo de mi madre?- La pregunta de Joel salió como un disparo, haciendo que ambos se tensasen.

Edward miró unos segundos a Bella, pero ésta se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dedicarle una sonrisa de ánimo. Él, suspiró antes de volver a agacharse frente a Joel, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Verás Joel. Tu madre, es muy importante para mí, y la quiero mucho.- Dijo y se paró mientras intentaba descifrar la mirada del niño.

Joel escrutaba a Edward frunciendo el ceño, en una clara evidencia de que estaba preparando su arsenal. Bella era consciente de las expresiones de su hijo, y tomó asiento para disfrutar del momento que se avecinaba.

-¿Cómo la quieres?- Interrogó.

-No sé a qué te refieres Joel- Contestó Edward confundido.

-¿Para jugar con ella, o para daros besos?- Le preguntó serio, y Edward tragó hondo mientras Bella intentaba aguantar la risa.

-¿Podrías ayudarme, no?- Le espetó el molesto cuando oyó a Bella cortar la risa.

-Bueno chicos, yo voy a la cocina a revisar la comida mientras habláis de hombre a hombre- Salió disparada a la cocina mientras Edward la oía estallar en carcajadas nada más salir del salón.

Edward, tomó a Joel por los hombros y le dirigió al sofá, sentándolo a su lado. Su cerebro funcionaba a una velocidad endiablada, pensando en una respuesta suave que no alterase a un Joel más que dispuesto a ponérselo difícil.

-A ver, digamos… que quiero cuidar de tu madre y de ti- Hizo una pausa para continuar - y quiero jugar contigo y también con ella- Añadió expectante.

-¿Pero la besarás?- Insistió

-Sí, la besaré- Contestó forzando una sonrisa.

-¡Pues a mi no!- Le chilló cruzándose de brazos

Edward se quedó de una pieza, tenso y sin saber que decir. Miró hacia la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar a Bella y que esta le ayudase, pero la oía tararear completamente ajena a la escena y volvió a suspirar frustrado.

-Está bien, no te besaré si no quieres- Concedió.-Tu y yo, podemos darnos la mano… si quieres-

Estaba nervioso, sabía que Joel no le pondría nada fácil una relación con su madre. A pesar de su corta edad, se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, y no quería irrumpir en la vida del pequeño como un elefante en una cacharrería. Pero sus sentimientos por su madre, estaban claros, y Joel era un escollo muy duro e imprescindible que superar.

-Vamos a cenar anda, le diré a tu madre que venga a la mesa- Le dijo al ver que el niño no respondía.

-Mi padre me daba besos- Contestó sin más, y Edward dio un respingo. -Pero tú no eres mi padre- Al girarse, vio a Joel mirarle con intensidad.

-No. No soy tu padre. Yo… puedo ser tu mejor amigo… si tú quieres- Balbuceó Edward absolutamente tenso.

-Hijo- Dijo Bella acercándose al niño e inclinándose frente a él- Edward no será tu papá, él… quiere estar con nosotros, querernos y cuidarnos como si lo fuera. Pero… no lo será si tu no lo deseas-

-¡No! ¡No quiero otro padre!- El niño chilló a su madre, y ésta lo miró consternada. Lo abrazó cuando vio que comenzaba a llorar tratando de calmarlo.

-Mamá-

-Dime cariño- Preguntó dulcemente.

-Quiero irme a casa. Vámonos a casa- Pidió el niño.

-¿No quieres quedarte a cenar? Edward ha cocinado para nosotros cariño, no tardaremos mucho en irnos a la cabaña. ¿Sí?- Bella hablaba a su hijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Digo nuestra casa de verdad- Añadió el niño y Bella no supo que decir. En realidad, los dos no supieron que decir mientras Joel miraba a su madre esperando una respuesta.

-¿Quieres regresar a Kansas cielo?- Preguntó temerosa ¿No te gusta estar aquí con nosotros, tía Alice y los demás?- Al decirle eso, sonrió

-Sí, me gusta. Pero quiero irme ya- Dijo mirando al suelo.

-¿Pero, por qué cariño? ¿Qué razón hay para querer irte ya?- Preguntó una Bella demasiado asustada.

-¿Tú quieres que él sea mi papá?- Esa pregunta desarmó a Bella, mientras que Edward se sentó , se sentía demasiado nervioso para permanecer de pie.

-Yo quiero lo mejor para ti mi vida. Haré lo que tu desees, pero a él le quiero cariño- Bella intentaba hacerle comprender a su hijo lo importante que Edward era para ella.

-¿Cómo a papá?- Joel seguía sin poner las cosas fáciles, y Bella odió en esos momentos que su hijo tuviese tanta percepción de las cosas.

-No hijo. Es… distinto- Bella levantó la vista a Edward, y éste le guiñó un ojo dándola ánimos.

Cómo si lo hubiese comprendido todo, Joel se giró y se sentó a la mesa sin decir palabra, dejando a los dos adultos con un nudo en el estómago. Tardaron en reaccionar y acompañarlo a la mesa. Charlaron de varias cosas insustanciales y para cuando llegaron los postres, el niño reía con naturalidad con las bromas de Edward y abría los ojos como platos, cuando él le contaba cosas de los tiburones.

Al terminar, mientras Joel veía la tele medio dormido en el sofá, ellos dos lavaban los platos en silencio.

-¿Cómo crees que ha ido?- Preguntó el mientras secaba un plato que Bella le pasó.

Ella miró a través de la ventana de la cocina, tomándose unos segundos para contestar.

-Edward- Lo llamó ella y él la miró a la cara. ¿Qué clase de relación quieres llevar con mi hijo?

Lo pensó, aunque lo tenía claro desde hace mucho tiempo. Así que, siguió pasando el paño seco por el plato, y tranquilamente le respondió lo que pensaba.

-Si no puedo ser su padre, al menos quiero ser lo más cercano para él en ese sentido- Respondió seguro

Bella se maravilló por lo que acababa de oír. Apenas llevaban dos semanas juntos y ya hablaban de temas que estaban en la escala superior de una relación.

-¿Qué pasará cuando tengamos que regresar?- Era un tema que había que tocar, y los últimos imprevistos aceleraron la cuestión.

-No lo sé Bella. Lo único que sé es que no voy a salir de tu vida, y no permitiré que tu lo hagas de la mía. Veremos que pasa, y llegado el momento, habrá que tomar decisiones. De momento…- Edward soltó el paño y envolvió la cintura de ella con sus manos pegando su pecho al de ella- Dejemos que las cosas sucedan Bella- Y la besó en el cuello como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

-¿Vendrás esta noche a la cabaña?- Le ronroneó ella al oído

-¿Quieres que vaya?- Preguntó el juguetón mordiendo su cuello.

-Sabes que sí fanfarrón- Le contestó frunciendo el ceño

El le sonrió divertido y comenzó a descender con sus labios por su cuello. Tener así a Bella le volvía loco. Soltó a su novia del agarré y la giró contra la encimera, quedando de espaldas a él. Bella llevaba unos shorts vaqueros algo desgastados y Edward le separó las piernas y comenzó a acariciarle entre ellas por encima de la tela mientras mordía sus hombros.

-Ummm cariño, parece que estás lista para mi…- Dijo Edward ronco de excitación al comprobar como la tela se humedecía lentamente.- ¿Notas como me tienes?- Le preguntó frotando su dureza entre sus nalgas.

Bella gimió cuando el se apretó, mordió su labio y pegó más su trasero al bulto de Edward, cuando Joel entró a la cocina.

-Mamá, ¿nos vamos a dormir?- Afortunadamente, el niño entró restregándose los ojos. Se separaron en el acto y siguieron fregando y secando platos.

-Venga cariño, vete a casa, yo termino aquí- Le dijo Edward quitándole un plato de las manos y dándola un ligero beso en los labios. Cuando ella se giró para irse, la sujetó un instante del brazo- _Quiero que te toques cuando te metas en la cama. Te quiero como estás ahora para mí_- Y le lamió su oreja provocando escalofríos en ella.

-_Te esperaré mojadita amor-_ Le susurró ella lascivamente mientras le pasaba la mano por su erección y le sonreía seductoramente.

Edward jadeó bajito mientras notaba como sus boxers se iban mojando.

_Por favor, que Joel se duerma r__ápido, _rogó para él mientras veía a Bella salir con su hijo por el jardín.

-¡La próxima vez cocina cereales!- Gritó Joel desde el jardín, haciendo que Edward diese un respingo.

-Demonio de crío…- Dijo entre risas.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola nenas. Mucho gusto al leer vuestras respuestas y muy agradecida.**

**Anaidam cielo, en cuanto sea capaz de estar más de unos pocos minutos ante el portátil sin que duela, prometo testamento en tu fic. Lo tienes más que ganado guapa ****. Te mando un besazo enorme.**

**Un capi que lleva un poco de todo, sexo del bueno ( para mí es cojonudo ) y un poquito más de la vida de nuestro Ed.**

**Disfrutadlo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 20**

**Afianzando**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tal y como Edward pidió, Bella se encontraba en su cama desnuda, cubierta por la sencilla sábana y más que dispuesta a recibir a su hombre.

-Está abierto- Dijo con voz seductora tras sentir como Edward tocaba a la puerta.

Edward entró, y lo que encontró sobre la cama, le hizo mostrar su mejor sonrisa torcida. Su jodida, sexy y mortal sonrisa, a la que Bella correspondió mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras seguía con la mirada los movimientos de su hombre al desnudarse.

No dijo nada, se deslizó sobre la cama hasta posicionarse totalmente sobre ella. Tomó su boca, cubriéndola completamente con su más que lujuriosa lengua. Lamió sus labios, los mordió, los succionó abandonándose ambos a una sinfonía de jadeos en escala.

-Abre las piernas- Ordenó él mordiendo su lóbulo.

Ella adoraba esas órdenes, la excitaba sobremanera que el tomase las riendas y simplemente obedecía más que complacida, enseguida notó el miembro erecto de Edward resbalar por su sexo a través de la sábana y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose hacer. El siguió con su danza, haciendo que entre ambos la humedad caliente fuese más que palpable en la tela. Ella llevó las manos a la sábana pero antes de intentar siquiera moverla, él se lo impidió.

-Quieta- Ordenó mordiendo su cuello.

Bajó hasta sus senos, lamiéndolos sin apartar la sábana de su cuerpo, haciendo que estos se transparentasen y mostrasen unos más que agradecidos pezones dispuestos para el juego. Sus dedos los aprisionaron y retorcieron placenteramente, se dedicaba a observar la cara de su chica perdida en el placer, sus dientes siguieron trabajando en ellos, mientras su duro miembro frotaba más fuerte el sexo de Bella.

Se oyó un sonido similar al de la tela al rasgarse, y notó en toda su extensión la boca de él en uno de sus pezones, no tardó en repetirse en el otro pezón, la estaba volviendo literalmente loca, pero el no dejaba que sus brazos bajasen de su cuello. Sólo permitía que ella le tirase del pelo, eso le calentaba y excitaba mucho más. Estaba tan perdida en las caricias que él le propiciaba, que no notó cuando los dientes de él rasgaban la tela más abajo, fue consciente cuando sintió toda la erección de Edward entrar hasta el fondo con una certera estocada.

-Mírame- seguía ordenando con la voz ronca.

Y ella obedeció de nuevo. Nadie podría jamás, acercarse a describirle lo que era el sexo. De acuerdo que ella antes no pudo comparar, pero no necesitaba saber más allá de Edward, para saber con certeza, que nada mejor le pudiese esperar.

Edward penetró sin delicadeza a Bella. Necesitaba descargar la fenomenal pasión que llevaba dentro. No estaba para muchas caricias, y pudo notar, que su chica tampoco. Sus estocadas eran tan profundas y salvajes, que tuvieron que tapar sus gemidos con besos y mordidas.

-Acaríciame- Pidió el, tremendamente excitado.

Y Bella supo a que se refería. Mientras el subía el ritmo, acompasando sus embestidas, Bella estiró sus manos hasta acoplarlas sobre las nalgas de él y apretarlas, pellizcarlas. Usó uno de los trucos que Alice le dio por segunda vez, y deslizó su dedo entre las nalgas de su novio, que la miraba haciendo un esfuerzo por no cerrar sus ojos y abandonarse.

Bella llevó los dedos de su otra mano a su boca, lamiéndolos de manera lasciva, provocando gruñidos en Edward que contemplaba completamente ido de placer a su novia, imaginando su miembro en esa boca que le volvía loco, y apretando sus labios embestía duro a Bella, sacando jadeos sordos de su interior. Cazó los dedos de su novia con su boca, y ambos los lamieron con sus lenguas hasta que ella los bajó hasta su ano, dónde comenzó a trazarle círculos mientras el controlaba sus embestidas, aguantando la erección el máximo posible.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó ella juguetona.

-Umm, sabes que si preciosa. Adoro lo que me haces- respondió un más que ronco Edward.

-¿Estás preparado?- Inquirió ella en sus labios.

Él, se limitó a asentir mientras le mordía el labio inferior, y sintió como ella le penetraba sin suavidad, notando descargas que llegaban directamente a su miembro y hacían que este se clavase en el interior de ella del mismo modo.

-Más- Pidió él, y ella incrementó el ritmo, introduciendo un dedo más en la estrecha cavidad, a lo que Edward respondió con estocadas más rápidas.

Ambos sintieron su interior llenarse, y se dejaron llevar salvajemente en sus embestidas hasta llegar al límite de su resistencia, cuando el estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo, salió de ella, y tirando de la sábana, esparció su semen por los pechos de Bella, pasando su miembro por ellos hasta que la última gota salió. Ella lo miraba fijamente mientras sonreía satisfecha. La encantaba sacar la bestia que él llevaba dentro, la encantaba el sexo con Edward, era… sencillamente fantástico.

Pero el no había terminado, se arrodillo y llevó su boca al sexo de su chica, lamiéndolo hasta que ella llegó al orgasmo y bebió todo su elixir, hasta que ella dejó de retorcerse y quedó quieta. El, escaló hasta su boca, y después de besarse unos minutos, subió la sabana y tapó sus cuerpos abrazados.

-Me encanta que me obedezcas, que me esperes mojadita- Susurró un aún ronco Edward.

-Tus deseos son mis deseos- Respondió seductora Bella- Por cierto; me debes una sábana nueva- Bromeo ella en su pecho y la risa de él la movió ligeramente.

-Te llevaré de compras- Respondió el divertido acariciando su larga melena. Le encantaba perder sus dedos en el pelo de ella, le relajaba.

Callaron durante un tiempo, dejándose llevar entre caricias y dulces besos, perdiéndose ambos en su mirada.

-Cariño- Preguntó ella de pronto.

-Umm- Respondió el.

-Estaba pensando…- Comenzó ella cuando él la cortó.

-¿Tengo que asustarme?- Preguntó fingiendo terror.

-Tonto- Le dijo ella dándole un golpe en el pecho.

-¡Ouch!- simuló dolor divertido. -¿Dime, qué pensabas?- Le preguntó mientras besaba su cabeza.

-Apenas se unas cuantas cosas de ti… claro, que de mi tú también- Llegó a esa conclusión haciendo una mueca divertida.- El caso, es que me preguntaba… Umm, si eres abogado mercantil, ¿Qué haces en Las Maldivas con un negocio de actividades acuáticas?- Terminó de preguntar ella.

-Bueno, digamos que la abogacía fue un deseo de mi padre, y éste era el mío- Le dijo conciso.

-¿Tu padre te impuso estudiar derecho?- Preguntó ella extrañada.

-Digamos que así fue- Y no le gustó recordar

-Cariño…- Dudó antes de seguir - ¿Qué relación tienes con tu padre?-

El se tensó ligeramente, por lo que ella lamentó haberle preguntado.

-Perdona cielo, yo no quería importunarte- Se disculpó ella.

-No, tranquila. Es sólo que, no es _mi_ tema estrella. Pero tú puedes preguntar lo que quieras cariño- Dijo esto dulcemente apoyando los labios en su frente.- Y en cuanto a la pregunta, se podría decir que la relación entre mi padre y yo, es… cortés.- Respondió triste.

-¿Qué pasó para llegar a eso amor?- Bella de repente se sintió mal por su novio. Y Edward llenó sus pulmones antes de responder.

-Mi padre es buena gente, de verdad que sí. Jamás en los 19 años que viví bajo su techo podría haber imaginado que las cosas se torcerían de esa manera. Pero, quizá, el no contaba con que en la vida de su hijo, había más inquietudes que un futuro más que trazado y evidente. Abogado mercantil trabajando en el bufete familiar, ganando una gran suma de dinero, y en un futuro no muy lejano estar felizmente casado y darle unos maravillosos nietos, con los que disfrutaría y a quienes malcriaría una vez se hubiese asegurado de dejar el negocio familiar en las manos de sus hijos- Terminó haciendo un gesto sombrío.

-¿En qué términos está la relación actualmente?- Bella estaba realmente intrigada.

-Nos llamamos en nuestros cumpleaños, te aclaro que es el próximo mes, el 15 para ser exactos- Lanzó el divertido.- Acción de gracias y Navidades- Añadió

-¿Sólo?- Dijo ella incrédula levantándose para mirarlo.

-Hablo muy seguido con mi madre, y sé a través de ella como les va- La respondió mirándola a los ojos con pesar.

-Cariño, ¿Tanto le cuesta a tu padre aceptar tu decisión?-

-Sí.- Respondió tajante volviendo su mirada al techo.

-¿Y Emmet?- Continuó ella.

-El me apoyó. De hecho, fue quien me prestó el dinero para comenzar aquí-

-¿Y tu madre?

-Ella…- Suspiró antes de continuar - Ella me apoyaba silenciosamente. Al principió se posicionó conmigo, pero le pedí que lo dejase después de ver como mi padre se sintió dolido y ella lo sufría- Su voz se estaba convirtiendo en un murmullo, y Bella dudó en seguir preguntando.

-Los echo tanto de menos Bella… Llevo cuatro años sin verlos, y hay días en que necesito los abrazos de mi madre, o los consejos de mi padre. Pero no sé como propiciar un acercamiento, y el tiempo pasa Bella, el tiempo pasa y se hará cada vez más difícil…

Y se le quebró la voz, y Bella lo estrechó entre sus brazos, cambiando la posición para que la cabeza de él, reposase sobre el pecho de ella. Hundió los dedos en su pelo, mientras sentía las lágrimas de Edward en su piel. No preguntó nada más. Se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza y a besar su cabeza.

-Lo solucionaremos mi vida. No puedes perder a tus padres, ni ellos pueden perderte a ti. Esto no puede ir a más, y tu padre y tú, necesitáis hablar largo y tendido. No conozco a Carlisle, pero si ha sido capaz de crear un par de ser humanos como Em y tu, dudo mucho que el entendimiento no aparezca mi vida.- Razonó ella con todo el cariño del que fue capaz.

-¿Estarás conmigo?- Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Siempre cariño- Prometió ella. - Te quiero Edward-

-Te quiero Bella. Gracias - Y besó su pecho antes de abandonarse al sueño entre los brazos de su mujer.


	24. Chapter 24

**Uno m****ás. Muchas gracias a las nuevas incorporaciones, y a las de siempre, también.**

**Que lo disfrutéis **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 21**

**Ley de Murphy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward se había empeñado en que Bella lo acompañase en un día de trabajo, para mostrarla lo que hacía y compartir más de su vida con ella. Así que, después de desayunar todos juntos, dejó a su hijo con los demás y se fue con su novio.

En qué hora…

Tuvo que soportar los más que descarados intentos de ligar con Edward de sus clientas. En ocasiones, no tenían ningún pudor en proponerle contactos físicos, y eso a Bella, le encendía hasta el punto de que en una ocasión, casi sale a tortas con una adolescente que no tendría más de 16 años.

Se encontraban en la piscina de buceo. Edward estaba con uno de sus ayudantes dando clase a un reducido grupo de jóvenes turistas. Ellas, sin excepción, se lo comían con la mirada, había que reconocer, que el traje de neopreno hacía estragos entre las féminas. En más de una ocasión, estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia, cuando las niñas estaban más pendientes de sus labios que de lo que éstos decían.

-A ver chicas, esto es importante. ¿Por favor?- Rogaba frustrado haciendo un gesto evidente con las manos. -Necesito que prestéis atención, o desde ya digo, que si no veo seriedad no os sumergiréis en la piscina. ¿Está claro?- Amenazó exasperado.

Las chicas asintieron. Cierto que no todas estaban en celo, pero si que a todas les ponía demasiado contentas el estar cerca de él.

-Vamos a aprender maniobras fundamentales de compensación. Cuando descendemos, aumenta la presión ambiental que es proporcional a la profundidad. A medida que descendemos not…

- ¿Qué es compensación?- Interrumpió una niña llamada Valerie mientras se rizaba un mechón de pelo con los dedos y se comía a Edward con los ojos.

-Es una maniobra, que inyecta aire a presión a los oídos para no dañar la trompa de Eustaquio- Dijo Edward con aire cansino comprobando como la niña ignoraba las palabras.

-Bueno, pero si falla… ¿Me harás el boca a boca, no?- Dijo seductoramente sin quitar la vista de los labios de Edward.

Bella miraba incrédula desde el borde de la piscina, dudando si tirarse y ahogar directamente a la niña.

-Si no te importa, estoy dando una información vital para el buceo. Así que, te pido por favor que abandones la piscina. No te creo capaz de seguir adelante y estás haciendo que los demás perdamos nuestro tiempo- Respondió un muy irritado Edward.

-Mis padres pagaron por este curso ¿Me compensarás después si me voy?- Dijo poniendo las manos en el pecho de Edward, haciendo que las demás niñas sonriesen nerviosas.

-No te preocupes, se les devolverá el dinero a tus padres. Y ahora -le contestó Edward apartando sus manos de mala manera- Sal de la piscina- Ordenó

La niña salió dándose la vuelta orgullosa, pero antes de que Edward pudiese reaccionar, se giró rápidamente y le besó. El no tardó ni un segundo en volver a apartarla y llevarla el mismo a la escalera de la piscina.

Ella salió pavoneándose y al pasar junto a Bella que echaba chispas por los ojos, ésta la agarró del brazo.

-Deberías estar jugando a disfrazarte de princesita en vez de jugar a ser una niña mayor- Dijo envenenada.

-Soy una niña lo suficientemente mayor y sé como jugar a serlo- Respondió altanera.

-El no juega con niñas- Bella estaba descolocada ante la respuesta de Valerie.

-¿Te atreverías a apostar?- Preguntó desafiante.

-¿Quieres perder?- Contestó burlona mientras veía a Edward aproximarse a ellas.

Él se acerco, y Bella lo tomó de la cara, besándolo profundamente. Edward correspondió al beso, bajando sus manos al trasero de Bella y pegándola a él. Cuando se separaron, la cara de la Valerie era un poema.

-Búscate un Ken… Barbie- Le dijo Bella guiñándola un ojo y tirando de Edward fuera de las instalaciones.

El la siguió comprendiendo que pasaba. Sabía que Bella había oído y visto la escena en la piscina, y se dejó hacer divertido. Le encantaba que su chica marcase su territorio.

-Esta noche quiero que me marques- Le susurró ronco mientras lamia su oreja.

-Calla semental, o no respondo- Le respondió una más que excitada Bella.

Salieron rumbo al embarcadero, dónde Edward daría clases de buceo a un grupo más experimentado en unos arrecifes. Pasó el resto de la mañana viendo las inmersiones de su hombre con los alumnos y alumnas, estas, aunque menos descaradas, miraban con deseo a su novio, y él, no perdía ocasión de mostrar quien era su dueña, para regocijo de Bella.

Comieron en una de las calitas de la Isla dónde estaban practicando buceo, del picnic que la empresa de Edward obsequiaba a los alumnos. Se separaron un poco del resto para comer tranquilos y darse besos. También aprovecharon para darse un baño en la playa y tuvieron que contenerse para no perderse entre las rocas.

La tarde llegó, y con ella la vuelta a la Isla para dirigirse al delfinario, dónde la dejó acariciar a los delfines. Bella disfrutó como una enana, y le hizo prometer a Edward no contarle nada a Joel y traerlo otro día para hacerlo juntos. Estuvo con los veterinarios y cuidadores escuchando todo cuanto contaban a cerca de esas maravillosas criaturas, les dio de comer a las focas y leones marinos e incluso se sumergió en la piscina con ellos.

Al terminar, ella hablaba sin parar como una niña pequeña. Estaba extasiada explicándole sus emociones, y Edward no podía evitar mirarla con tanto amor como le era posible. Le gustaba ver feliz a Bella. Estaba descubriendo facetas de ella que le agradaban. Había sufrido mucho, y se merecía ser feliz. El haría todo cuanto estuviese en su mano por lograrlo.

-Ha sido un día maravilloso cariño. Gracias- Le abrazó mientras rozaba sus labios con los suyos.

-¿A pesar de Barbie?- Preguntó divertido

-Umm, ¿sabes qué? Prefiero no pensar en eso, porque si no, estaría todos los días al acecho con un detector de hormonas juveniles- Respondió frunciendo el ceño, y el no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Te resulto graciosa?- Preguntó haciendo un mohín de fastidio.

-No mi vida. Pero debo reconocer que tus celos me agradan- Respondió presumido.

-¡Eres un fanfarrón Edward Cullen!- Bella lo soltó y salió andando airadamente, pero no llegó muy lejos porque Edward la agarró por la cintura pegando su boca a su oído.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así. Te haría el amor aquí mismo- Edward le habló ronco mientras se pegaba al trasero de ella. - ¿Recuerdas que dije que me marcases?- Preguntó excitado y apretándose más contra ella.

-¿Quieres que te marque?- Bella preguntó entre extrañada y gratamente sorprendida.

-Quiero que las demás mujeres sepan que no estoy libre. -Respondió con voz grave y sexy mientras su lengua hacía estragos en la oreja de Bella. -Quiero que sepan que mi corazón está habitado.-Susurraba descendiendo por su cuello. - Y quiero que sepan, que _esto_- frotó su pene en las nalgas de ella- Tiene dueña- Y cazó su boca mordiendo sus labios con desesperación, hasta que un carraspeo les hizo separarse.

-Chicos, siento interrumpir. Bella, Rose tiene que hablar contigo, es urgente- Jasper se acercó a ellos con gesto serio.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?- Bella se tensó y Edward la agarró de la cintura.

-No lo sé. Es algo de vuestra empresa. Al parecer, se han puesto en contacto con Rose desde Kansas. Pensé que ya estaríais aquí y he venido a buscaros. - Añadió Jasper girándose en sus pasos.

-¿Cuándo llamaron?- Preguntó ella siguiéndolo con Edward de la mano.

-Hace una hora más o menos- Se volvió de nuevo.

-¿Tienes idea de qué pueda ser?- Edward preguntó a su novia. Esta estaba ausente mientras seguían a Jasper.

-No sé. Antes de venir no recuerdo haber dejado problema alguno- Y de repente algo le vino a la memoria.

-Jasper- Este se giró - ¿Sabes si Rose ha mencionado algún nombre?- Preguntó nerviosa.

-Dijo algo de un tal Ben. ¿Puede ser?- Respondió dudoso.

-Sí. Es el marido de Ángela. Ambos han asumido la dirección de la empresa hasta nombrar nuevo Gerente- Respondió con sus pensamientos a muchos kilómetros.

-También creo recordar, que Rose mencionó a una tal Tanya, aunque en concreto dijo: _esa maldita zorra no puede dejar tranquilo al mundo_.- Respondió imitando la voz de su hermana, y se paró cuando vio que Bella se quedaba quieta, estática y con la cabeza muy lejos.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Quién es esa mujer?- Preguntó Edward preocupado pasando sus manos por la cara de Bella.

-Es mi pesadilla- Dijo en un susurro.

Llegaron a la cabaña de las chicas. Joel saltó a los brazos de su madre y comenzó a preguntarla que había hecho con Edward. Bella le besó y le sonreía tímidamente. Cuando levantó la vista, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro. Rose, estaba sentada en uno de los sofás con la mirada ausente y Emmet la sostenía de la mano. Alice se acercó y cogió en brazos a Joel, mirando a Bella y sonriéndola tímidamente.

-Rose, ¿qué ha pasado?- Preguntó acercándose hasta ella y sentándose a su lado.

-Tanya va a vender sus acciones a un buitre y éste ha convocado un consejo extraordinario de accionistas. Quiere comprar la parte de Alice, la de tu hijo y las de tu suegra. Lo peor, es que ese buitre es el _prometido_- dijo con sorna- de la zorra y ha resultado ser peor que ella y su padre juntos, y ya ha contactado con un grupo de pequeños inversores a los que ha hecho una oferta millonaria. Bella, si le venden sus acciones, quedaréis en minoría, y ya sabes que pasará…- Rose agachó la mirada y Bella la miraba aturdida.

-Bella- Dijo Alice y ésta la miró. -Tenemos que volver- Y dejó escapar un suspiro de absoluta tristeza.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bueno, parece que el Sol se oculta tras nubarrones grises****… Bastante grises, por cierto. Pero es que… La vida es así de guarrona cuando quiere, y si se le acompaña de cierto personajillo con un tufo a perra penetrante…**

**Pues blanca y en botella.**

**Al lío ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 22**

**Maldita Zorra**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seguía paralizada mirando a Alice, tratando de digerir sus palabras. Había que irse… _¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? ¡Maldita Zorra!_ maldije mentalmente una y otra vez. Cuando sentí que los brazos de Edward me envolvían, le miré a sus ojos. Brillaban con miedo y confusión. No. El tampoco estaba preparado para separarse de mí.

-Mamá, ¿Vamos a irnos?- Joel tiraba del pantalón de su madre insistentemente.

Bella dirigió la mirada a su hijo, agachándose a su altura y reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-Si hijo, tenemos que volver a casa- No pudo evitar mirar a Edward. Este, tenía los puños apretados y miraba al suelo.

Se hizo el silencio. Emmet incorporó a Rose, sentándola sobre sus rodillas. Jasper estaba sentado en una de las sillas, y Alice miraba por el ventanal al Océano. No quería dejar esto, no ahora. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza reprimiendo sus lágrimas.

-Chicos, hay que hablar y tomar decisiones- Emmet se dirigió a todos posando su mirada brevemente en cada uno de ellos. -Bella, ¿Tienes idea de por dónde empezar?-

-Sí. Antes de nada, tengo que llamar a Ben, necesito detalles antes de tomar decisiones- Dijo mientras cogía a Joel de una mano y a Edward de otra y se dirigía a la puerta. -En cuanto sepa lo que hay, hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?- Se dirigió a todos.

-De acuerdo- respondieron a su vez Rose y Emmet, Jasper y Alice se limitaron a asentir.

El breve trayecto fue en silencio. Ninguno habló. Joel estaba confundido. Hace pocos días no le habría importado irse, pero últimamente estaba disfrutando de verdad, lo único que no le gustaba era que Edward estaba mucho con su madre y se besaban, pero le encantaba cuando le llevaba a pescar pescados y a ver a los delfines.

Pero su relación con Jasper era increíble, tan estrecha que a veces el niño fantaseaba con el hecho de que él sí fuese su padre. No le había dicho nada a su madre, pero secretamente, le gustaría y mucho que así fuese. Por eso, no le importaba pasar el día con él, al contrario, le encantaba.

La mente de Edward se podría asemejar a una antigua locomotora de vapor. Sus pensamientos eran muchos pero no enlazaba ninguno, le exasperaba no pensar rápido, lo suficiente para encontrar un cabo que seguir. El dolor por la próxima partida de su mujer, viciaba cualquier resquicio coherente. Apretó inconscientemente la mano de Bella, en cuanto fue consciente de lo que dolería no sentirla a su lado.

Bella por el contrario, estaba sumida en un maremoto de pensamientos. Odiaba encontrarse descolocada, odiaba la sensación de estar a merced de terceros, odiaba a la zorra que una vez más, entraba en su vida para ponerla patas arriba. Pero sobre todo, odiaba lo que iba a pasar en breve. Iba a separarse de Edward, y no sabía como iba a ser capaz de soportarlo. Respondió al apretón de su hombre con otro más fuerte, queriendo fundir sus manos y que nada ni nadie las separase.

Llegaron a su cabaña, y Bella abrió por primera vez desde que llegó su portátil. Suspiró hondo y conectó la mensajería instantánea. Vio que Ángela estaba conectada, y apretó el botón de videoconferencia sin más.

-Hola Ángela- Dijo nada más establecerse el contacto.

-Hola Bella- Respondió esta dándole una tímida sonrisa. -Enseguida llamo a Ben- Dijo y salió del despacho, para aparecer instantes después acompañada de su marido, quien se sentó frente al portátil.

-Buenas tardes Bella- Saludó él.- Supongo que Rose te contó-Preguntó.

-Sí, así es. Pero quiero más detalles. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Ben?- Preguntó a su vez.

Ben suspiró, intentando ordenar lo que tenía que comunicar a Bella, Ángela se posicionó a su lado, tomando una carpeta y dejándola al lado de su marido.

-Bien, veamos- Ben aclaró su garganta antes de continuar. -Tanya llegó esta misma mañana acompañada de un tipo que nada más entrar, ya nos dio mala espina. Lo primero que dijo al entrar, es que ese tipo era su prometido- Hizo un gesto con los ojos de asombro, y Bella lo interrumpió

-¿Quién es ese tipo?-

-Se llama Paul Stevens, al parecer es un broker y dealer. Una pieza de cuidado en el mundillo de las finanzas. Como te decía, aparecieron de la mano. Ella soltó sin más, que su _prometido_, tendría el cien por cien de sus acciones, y que se estaba poniendo en contacto con los diferentes accionistas para superar el monto que la familia posee- Nuevamente, Bella lo interrumpió

-¿Con qué cometido?-

-Bella…- Suspiró de nuevo- Su cometido, y cito textual _es desmantelar la empresa, y venderla_, aunque no hace falta ser un genio para saber que lo que realmente quieren ambos, es eliminar la competencia que le supone a Brandon Denali. Tomar el control de las ventas del crudo, partiendo de la base, de que la empresa de tu suegro es la número uno del sector. Ya sabes, no lo consiguió cazando a Christian, y lo quiere hacer de éste modo.- Terminó negando con la cabeza apesadumbrado.

Bella bufó indignada, maldiciendo por lo bajo a la pérfida mujer. Pero inmediatamente recobró la postura.

-Ben, ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que eso suceda?-

-Aún no sabemos hasta que punto puede convencer a los pequeños accionistas. Contamos con que la mayor parte de ellos, apreciaban a Greg ya que entraron a formar parte prácticamente cuando la empresa se creó, y sus acciones están en su poder, o en el de sus hijos. Lo que ya no podemos asegurar, es que el resto tenga más apego por la empresa que interés por la oferta que Paul pueda hacerles- Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Hazme un monto del total de las acciones- Ordenó Bella

Ben tomó la carpeta que Ángela le pasó, y comenzó a desglosar los datos.

-Ok, Tu suegra Jackie posee el 45%, cantidad que pasará a ser repartida entre Alice y tu hijo en un futuro- Bella asintió - después está Blake, bueno… su hija Ariana, ella posee el 7%, el más inmediato es Arthur Rosenberg con el 4% al igual que Joshua Parker, y para terminar, un 10% repartido en tres sociedades privadas. En total, un 70% frente al 30% que los Denali poseen o poseían, claro- Terminó de relatar Ben.

Bella tomaba notas sin parar mientras asentía.

-Vale. Tendremos que empezar a movernos en esa área. Hablar y tantear hasta que punto esas acciones desean ser vendidas y a quién- Ben la interrumpió esta vez.

-¿A quién?- Preguntó extrañado.

-Si, Ben. Si esas personas desean vender su parte, hay que tratar de sopesar esas ofertas y en último caso subirlas. Bajo ningún concepto, esas acciones deben pasar al poder de ese tal Paul. Yo haré frente con las posesiones que Christian me dejó.- Dijo tajante.

-Bella… ¿has considerado la posibilidad del precio de esas acciones?- Preguntó Ben preocupado.

-Sí, claro que sí. Pero mi marido y mi suegro no trabajaron ni murieron para que su empresa desapareciese. Es el futuro de mi hijo, el de Alice, y el pasado de mi suegro y mi marido. Por no mencionar a Blake… el, también dejó su vida en esa empresa- Dijo antes de que un nudo le quebrase la voz.

-Bien- Le sonrió Ben- Haremos cuanto podamos Bella. Buscaremos ayuda si es necesario, pero esas acciones no cambiarán de manos si podemos evitarlo. Por supuesto, sobra decir que estamos dispuestos a colaborar económicamente- Le prometió el y Ángela asentía.

-Tranquilos. Pediré los créditos que sean necesarios, venderé las propiedades que hagan falta, lo que sea- Bella ya estaba contemplando varias posibilidades- No vais a tocar vuestro dinero. ¿De acuerdo?- Les preguntó ella seria.

-Bella, lo haremos gustosos, os debemos mucho y queremos hacerlo- Aseveró Ángela.

-No será necesario- Una voz grave y preciosa habló - Yo pondré ese dinero- Edward se inclinó y apareció por la pantalla donde Ben y Ángela se quedaron callados, aunque por diferentes motivos. Ben, por que no sabía quien era ese hombre que les estaba dando su apoyo financiero, ella, porque se quedó impresionada al ver aparecer a esa especie de Criatura perfecta.

-¡No!- Chilló Bella.- Edward, esto lo tengo que solucionar yo. ¿De acuerdo?-Le miró fijamente, sin dudar.

-Y lo solucionarás cariño, pero yo te ayudaré- Le dijo mientras besaba su mejilla y Ángela abría más los ojos.- Por cierto, me llamo Edward Cullen - Les dijo sonriente al boquiabierto matrimonio.

-En… encantado Edward, Ben Cheney- Dijo él - Ángela Weber- Respondió ella sonriendo tímidamente.- Y… ¿Quién es Edward Cullen?- Preguntó Ángela.

-Su novio- respondió el tajante mientras le sonreía a Bella y Ángela le imitaba.

Bella reaccionó cuando vio la sonrisa de su novio. Pensó que el no tendría porqué mezclarse en sus problemas, pero le llenó de seguridad el hecho de que él estuviese ahí, y mejor aún, pretendía estar en un futuro. Le besó en los labios, un casto y dulce beso y volvió a la pantalla.

-Bien chicos. Esto haremos. Volveremos en unos días, digamos unos… Ummm tres o cuatro. ¿Os parece bien?- Preguntó dirigiéndose más a Edward que al matrimonio.

-Nos parece perfecto. Nosotros mientras iremos preparando el terreno, para que cuando Rose y tu Lleguéis, tengamos trazada una línea de trabajo- Respondió sonriente Ben.

-De acuerdo. Chicos, muchas gracias. Estaremos en contacto. Llamad con lo que sea que pase, a cualquier hora. Nos vemos en Kansas- Bella les dedicó una sonrisa y cortó la conexión.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente. No le gustaba lo que se le venía encima. Iba a estar muy ocupada tratando de convencer a los accionistas de no vender, y si lo hacían, no a Paul Stevens. Pero por encima de todo, iba a estar sin su amor. No sabía que iba a pasar en un futuro, Edward le había prometido su ayuda, pero no la iba a aceptar. No aceptaría que Edward arriesgase el dinero que tanto esfuerzo y lágrimas le costó ganar. Aunque eso era secundario, cuando pensó en si su relación con él se resentiría estando separados por un tiempo que en ese momento, no se podía calcular.

Joel se había quedado dormido en uno de los sofás, y Bella se acercó a Edward abrazándose a él. La estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, y ella lloró. Lloró amargamente. Todos sus recuerdos entraron sin piedad en su mente. Recordó a su marido, recordó su vida pasada, recordó el dolor de su pérdida.

Debía volver a su pasado, y separarse del ser que amaba, con el miedo a perderlo impregnado en cada fibra de su ser. Había cambiado el miedo por el amor y la seguridad que Edward le daba. Le había costado amar y dejarse corresponder y ahora, todo eso amenazaba con sumergirla de nuevo entre las sombras de la soledad.

-_Maldita seas Tanya Denali- _Susurró con rabia aferrándose más a Edward.

-Tranquila mi vida. Estaremos juntos en esto. No voy a dejarte sola- Aseguró el besando su cabeza.

-Edward, las cosas se van a complicar. Yo… yo no puedo aceptar que tu… no puedo arrastrarte a…- El la interrumpió separándola y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿No me has oído?- Le preguntó seriamente. -No te voy a dejar sola Bella. Te quiero, estaré contigo- Prometió el tajantemente.

-Pero Edward, tu vida está aquí. Tu negocio, todo- Respondió ella mirándolo. -No puedes dejarlo, no lo permito- Y se separó de él caminando hacia la cama dónde se sentó abatida.

-Bella…- Se sentó a su lado abrazándola por la cintura.- Quizá no he sido lo suficientemente claro. Tú, eres quien me importa.- Le dijo levantando su cabeza por el mentón. -Voy a estar contigo. ¿Está claro?-

-¿Y que pasará con tu negocio?- Le preguntó

-Afortunadamente, va lo suficientemente bien para que yo me aleje por un tiempo. No te preocupes cariño. No habrá problema- Le aseguró sonriendo

Y la verdad es que iba bien, muy bien. Bella no era consciente del dinero que Edward y Jasper habían conseguido ganar con ese negocio, y era mucho, muchísimo. Ambos socios, podría decirse que eran asquerosamente ricos…

-Vamos a acostar a Joel y a llamar a los chicos para que vengan. Confía en mí. Todo irá bien.- Y la besó con ternura, con amor, con necesidad y desesperación. Nada, nunca, jamás, le separaría de Su Mujer. Nunca.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bueno, lleg****ó el receso.**

**No os preocupéis, como bien dice el título, es temporal, y hay que dar paso a otras historias, otros personajes, otras situaciones. En fin, dinamismo puro y duro, eso que hace que una historia no sea monótona y aburrida.**

**Mañana conoceréis al demonio.**

**Nanana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 23**

**Despedidas Temporales**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El aeropuerto parecía un funeral. Dos parejas esperaban en silencio que la voz nasal, anunciase por los altavoces el vuelo que interpondría algo más que distancia entre ellos.

Alice Y Jasper, estaban abrazados de pie junto a una máquina de refrescos ajenos a todo y a todos. El silencio que emanaban tan solo era roto por los suspiros de ambos cuando se anunciaban los diferentes vuelos.

No hablaban, los últimos días habían hablado mucho, largo y tendido. Por eso, en ese momento las palabras sobraban. Era tiempo de gestos, de aprovechar una cercanía que no disfrutarían por algún tiempo.

Por su parte, Edward y Bella mantenían sus frentes unidas en un silencio duro y triste. Sus brazos contenían el otro con tanta necesidad que no aflojaron el amarre hasta que finalmente, la temida llamada llegó, y todos dieron un respingo.

-Prométeme que hablaremos todas las noches- Dijo Edward angustiado

-Lo prometo- Respondió Bella sorbiéndose la nariz.

-Prométeme que no te meterás en líos con esa bruja- Seguía pidiendo Edward.

-…Lo prometo…- Pero esa promesa sonó débil…

-Prométeme que no te fijarás en otros- Pidió Edward haciendo un puchero.

Bella alzó su cabeza, y mirando fijamente a los ojos de su hombre, no pudo evitar mostrar una débil sonrisa y negar con la cabeza.

-Pero ¿Tú te oyes cariño?- Decía Bella incrédula -Cómo pretendes que mire a otros cuando se me ha concedido la gracia de mirar a un Ángel. ¿Crees que estoy loca?-No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ya, bueno, vale. Pero no mires a otros- Volvió a pegar su frente a ella repitiendo el puchero.

Bella rió antes de abrazarlo más y hundir el rostro en su cuello, aspirando el olor de su novio. Llenando en lo posible sus pulmones hasta que se volviesen a ver.

-No sabes cuanto te quiero mi vida- Suspiró ella conteniendo más lágrimas.

-Sé cuanto te quiero yo. Y es tanto, que duele aquí- Dijo Edward señalándose el lugar de su corazón.

-Bésame Edward- Rogó Bella

Y la besó con ansia y con desesperación, hasta que sintió que tiraban de su pantalón.

-Mamá, Edward, tenemos que irnos- Joel miraba a su madre curioso. No le gustaba verla triste, y aunque no supiera por qué, a Edward tampoco.

Edward se inclinó para abrazar a Joel, y no pudo evitar sollozar. Por lo que tuvo que recomponer su rostro antes de dirigirse a él.

-Cariño, ahora vas a tener que cuidar a mamá por los dos. Pero de todos modos, tío Emmet te ayudará. Prométeme que harás caso a mamá en todo lo que te diga- Edward intentó hacerle una mueca de complicidad pero sus ojos volvían a aguarse.

-Claro que si. Siempre hago caso a mamá. ¿Vas a venir?- Preguntó Joel dejando a un Edward alucinado.

-¿Quieres que vaya?- Preguntó éste a su vez mientras Bella observaba embobada a sus hombres.

Joel bajó la vista a sus pies antes de responder.

-Eres divertido…- Susurró tímidamente para añadir -… Y mamá te quiere mucho- Seguía sin mirarlo.

-Y yo os quiero a los dos- Edward tenía el pecho hinchado de felicidad -¿Me das un abrazo?-Pidió emocionado.

Joel lo abrazó fuerte, en el fondo, se había acostumbrado a Edward. No era malo, al contrario, jugaba con él como si fuese el mejor de sus amigos. Realmente le iba a echar de menos.

Bella observaba la escena llorando como una magdalena, hasta que sintió unos brazos envolverse en su cintura. Alice sonreía contemplando a Edward y a su sobrino abrazados.

-Creo que los dos se van a echar de menos cuñadita- Le dijo sonriendo mientras las lagrimas caían sin cesar.

-Lo siento chicos pero… Ya han hecho la ultima llamada- Emmet se acercó dónde estaban todos de la mano de Rosalie.

Jasper tomó a Alice de la cintura y la giró para abrazarla de nuevo, abandonándose en un largo beso de despedida. A su vez, Rose tomó a Joel cuando Edward cogió la cara de Bella y la cubrió de besos cortos. No dejó parte de su cara sin besar mientras Bella lloraba sin control.

-Estaremos juntos muy pronto amor. Confía en mí. No creo poder soportar mucho tiempo el estar separados- Prometía Edward entre beso y beso.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero- Respondía Bella una y otra vez.

-Yo te amo mi vida, con todo mi ser- Juró Edward antes de besarla por ultima vez en algún tiempo.

Otra pareja se despedía a su vez cerca de ellos.

-Campeón, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?- Le dijo un emocionado Jasper a Joel.

-Cuidar de mamá y tía Alice- Respondió Joel triste.

-Y si no puedes, ¿a quién tienes que llamar?- Preguntó Jasper

- A Tía Rose- Guiñó un ojo cómplice a un pasmado Jasper- Y también a tío Emmet- Contestó Joel riendo abiertamente. Jasper negó divertido.

-Te voy a echar de menos enano- Jasper no pudo evitar emocionarse cuando Joel lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Y yo a ti tío- Le dijo Joel en su pecho.

-Pronto nos veremos. Te lo prometo- Jasper lo apretó contra el. Ese demonio de crío se lo había ganado.

Tomaron sus equipajes de mano y se dirigieron a la puerta de embarque. Jasper y Edward iban junto a Emmet mientras las chicas y Joel pasaban sus bolsos por el control.

-Emmet, cuida de ellas ¿De acuerdo?- Pidió Edward con los ojos enrojecidos y mirando al frente.

-Tranquilo hermano. No dejaré que nada les pase. Os lo digo a los dos. Dedicaos a trabajar duro para dejar listo esto cuanto antes- Respondió Emmet mientras daba un abrazo a Jasper y a Edward.

-No tardaremos- Prometió Jasper.

Y Emmet cruzó el control en último lugar, dónde las chicas lo esperaban y tomando la mano de Rose, se giraron para decirles adiós a todos. Bella y Alice lloraban sin cesar y Jasper y Edward contenían las lágrimas a duras penas. Joel estaba serio, miraba a todos, finalmente, se giro y cogió la mano de su madre.

Cuando las perdieron de vista, ambos se relajaron y las dejaron salir. Se envolvieron en un abrazo, y Jasper pasó el suyo por los hombros de Edward instándolo a caminar hacia la salida.

Edward condujo hasta el hotel en un silencio cómodo. Los dos hombres iban sumidos en sus pensamientos y la verdad, es que ninguno tenía ganas de hablar.

Sin abrir la boca, llegaron a la barra y pidieron cerveza. Hasta la cuarta no hablaron.

-Parece mentira tío. Quien nos iba a decir hace un par de meses, lo jodidos que íbamos a estar hoy- Dijo Jasper acariciando la botella medio vacía.

-Ya ves hermano. Y bien jodidos- Afirmó un Edward ausente

-Mañana tenemos que estructurar el tema. No quiero tardar mucho en irme- Jasper seguía acariciando la botella.

-Ni yo- Edward seguía mirando al vacío.

-¿Sabes? A pesar de no haber dormido con ella más de unas pocas noches, creo que voy a ser incapaz de dormir en esa cama sólo- Confesó Jasper.

-Te creo Jazz. Bella ha dejado impregnada de su olor mi cama- Y Edward pensó en las dos únicas veces en que ella compartió la cama de su casa con él. Ya que en la mayoría de las veces, dormían en la cabaña de ella.

Los dos sonrieron ante sus pensamientos, mientras el camarero les servía otra cerveza fría. Se sentían vacíos. Esas mujeres les había cambiado la vida de una manera radical, hasta el punto en que ya nada tenía sentido en esa Isla que supuso un todo para ellos en un momento duro de sus vidas. Si ellas no estaban para compartirlo, parecía que ya nada importaba. Lo que les hizo plantearse a ambos el rumbo que las cosas tomarían a partir de ese momento.

-¿Y si no vuelven?- Jasper planteó la pregunta que a ambos les daba miedo.

-No lo sé Jazz. Lo único que tengo claro, es que Bella es mi vida, aquí o en otro lugar- Aseveró Edward totalmente serio.

-Yo quiero todo con Alice. Y al igual que a ti, me da igual el lugar. Pero admito, que estoy cagado hermano- Confesó Jasper dándole un trago a su cerveza.

-¿Qué pasa Jazz?- Preguntó Edward intrigado.

-Ed, va a ser un cambio radical, y se que estoy preparado porque sé lo que siento por Alice. Lo que me da miedo es romper con todo de repente. Nunca he sentido este temor a emprender algo con una persona a la que amo Edward. Y aunque no dude de mis sentimientos, salir de éste Paraíso en el que no hemos tenido problemas porque todo invitaba a no tenerlos, no implica que las cosas no sean distintas a partir de ahora. No sé que espera Alice de mí, ni sé que puedo ofrecerle fuera de esto.- Jasper se vació con su amigo

-Hermano- Dijo Edward después de un largo suspiro.- No sé que te pueda pedir Alice que tú no le puedas ofrecer. Eres la mejor persona con mucho, que conozco. Relájate y deja que las cosas sucedan. Eso es lo que yo voy a hacer con Bella- Le respondió Edward.

Jasper asintió y volvió a pedir otra ronda. Esa noche sería muy larga, y ninguno tenía la intención de pasarla solo.

Mientras, el avión con destino a Kansas se alejaba más de ellos…


	27. Chapter 27

**Bueno nenas, empieza el meollo del fic. A partir de ahora empiezan las curvas y el verdadero desarrollo de la historia. Una cosita, id recopilando detalles. Siempre lo dec****ía en el otro foro. Hay muchos y son importantes. Quedaos con ellos ;)**

**Gemma! Perdona mamona, se me pasó saludarte en el anterior. Un besote.**

**Y si me disculpáis, me voy al fic de Anaidam a echarle la bronca ¬¬**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 24**

**De Nuevo Por Aquí.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ángela y Ben les esperaban en el aeropuerto. Nada más salir de recoger el equipaje, los dos se aproximaron al grupo de recién llegados, con la mirada cargada de interés hacia el nuevo miembro.

-¡Ángela, Ben!- Llamó Bella agitando la mano.

-¡Bella!- Respondieron los dos acercándose y fundiéndose en un abrazo con ella y Rosalie.

-Chicos, os presento a Emmet, mi novio- Dijo una sonriente Rose mientras tomaba a éste de la mano.

Ángela, en ese momento estaba saludando a Alice y Ben daba un apretón de manos a Joel. Ambos se volvieron ante las palabras de Rose, y se dirigieron a saludarlos.

-Ben Cheney, encantado de conocerte- Dijo apretando su mano

-Un placer- Respondió Emmet

-Vaya Rose, me vas a perdonar, pero es guapísimo- Dijo una entusiasta Ángela mientras le daba dos besos.

-Bueno, es cosa de familia- Respondió Emmet como si tal cosa y Rose rodaba los ojos.

-Es hermano de Edward- Siseó Bella tras ella, y por los ojos de Ángela chispeaba la comprensión.

-Ya decía yo que su cara me sonaba- Comentó Ángela perdida en sus pensamientos.- En cualquier caso, es muy guapo… ¡Son guapísimos!- Ángela asentía mientras le miraba.

-¡Eh! ¡Qué estoy delante!- Dijo un enfurruñado Ben.

-Calma cariño, ya sabes que yo, sólo soy tuya- Le respondió guiñándole un ojo y provocando la risa de los demás.

Salieron del aeropuerto hacia un monovolumen y partieron rumbo a la empresa. Bella miraba por la ventanilla con el pensamiento lejos… Muy lejos, mientras los demás hablaban y se ponían al día de chismes varios. Antes de dirigirse a la compañía, dejaron a Alice y Joel en la casa de sus padres. Jackie saludó con un abrazo a Bella y quedaron en verse más tarde.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal del edificio, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella. Hacía dos meses que no pasaba por esa puerta, y no sabía qué iba a sentir en cuanto la traspasase. Aspiró hondo, y tras cruzar el vestíbulo, saludó a Louis, el vigilante pronto a jubilarse, que tan amable y atento como siempre se dirigió a ella brindándole una dulce sonrisa.

-Sra. Barnet, que alegría me da verla de nuevo. Está Ud. Tan guapa como siempre- Louis le decía a Bella mientras la tomaba de las manos.

-Gracias Lu- Respondió Bella dirigiéndose a él en su diminutivo sonriendo, como siempre y le daba dos besos en sus arrugadas mejillas- Lo mismo digo. Vaya, tienes muy buen aspecto- Le dijo sin fingir sorpresa, a lo que el sonrió socarronamente.

-Es el amor. Ya te dije pequeña- Le guiñó un ojo divertido.

Bella le devolvió el guiño y después de prometerle un café y dos bollos en otra ocasión, se dirigieron a los ascensores rumbo a la octava planta.

Al abrirse las puertas, un olor familiar les dio la bienvenida, y tanto Bella como Rose, encogieron sus narices y sin poderlo evitar, ambas sonrieron, dejando a Emmet con una ceja enarcada mientras las miraba confundido.

-¡La Zorra!- Dijeron al unísono mirándose divertidas.

-¡Oh, pero miren quienes están aquí!- Una chillona y desagradable voz les hizo el recibimiento tras salir del ascensor.- Vaya, allá dónde habéis estado, debía brillar mucho el Sol. A vuestro favor, debería decir que casi se os ve mejor y todo. Sobre todo a ti querida- Dijo dirigiéndose de manera sarcástica a Bella.- Pero sólo _casi_- Enfatizó la última palabra con burla.

-Aparta- Bella pasó a su lado empujándola sin miramientos mientras los demás la seguían sin disimular la risa, y los trabajadores que había en ese momento en la planta, celebraban ese gesto con euforia mal contenida.

-¿Qué coño miráis? ¡A trabajar estúpidos!- Rugió Tanya.

-Bueno cuñadita, veo que no exagerasteis con esta bruja- Susurró divertido Emmet al oído de Bella.

-¿Y tú eres?- Se acercó Tanya y se situó al lado de él mirándolo, o más bien, devorándolo con la mirada.

-Mi novio- Rose se posicionó y cogió la mano de su chico mientras la miraba con sorna. -Ten- Le dio un pañuelo de papel- Límpiate la baba, es algo asqueroso de ver, francamente- Hizo una mueca de asco mientras se lo tendía.

-¿Pero, tú no eras lesbiana?- Acuchilló con saña.

-Créeme lagarta, con especímenes como tú entre el género, es para planteárselo- Le escupió. -Y ahora, aparta, que molestas- Volvió a empujarla y el grupo siguió hacia el despacho de Bella mientras la rubia apretaba los puños con odio.

-Umm me encanta cuando te pones así- Susurró Em excitado al oído de su novia que le miraba sorprendida.

-Pero si nunca me has visto de ésta guisa- Le recriminó ella.

-Lo sé, pero presiento que lo voy a ver más, y créeme, me va a gustar y esto es un adelanto por si se me olvida mencionártelo- Le respondió divertido mientras le daba un pequeño beso.

Entraron al despacho, y Bella indicó a Ben que se sentase tras el escritorio para comenzar a hablar del asunto que les ocupaba. Tras una charla de una media hora y dónde les pusieron al día del tema de la empresa y sobre todo, del prometido de Tanya, Bella indicó por dónde comenzarían a trabajar.

-Hay que fijar una reunión con los accionistas. Para empezar, con Ariana Blake. No la conozco mucho pero, no me parece de esas personas que quieran tratos con Tanya Denali ni con nadie que tenga que ver con ella.- Bella reflexionaba mientras hablaba.

Recordaba vagamente a la hija de Blake, sólo habían coincidido en dos eventos de la empresa y apenas habían intercambiado palabra alguna, pero siendo hija de quien era, no dudaba de la honestidad de ésta.

-¿Quieres que nos repartamos a los accionistas Bella?- Preguntó Ben.

-No Ben. Vamos a citarlos a todos aquí a ser posible, y yo seré quien se entreviste con ellos en primera instancia. De momento sigo llevando las riendas de la compañía, y me parece que es lo más correcto.-

Todos asintieron y trazaron el plan a seguir, despidiéndose hasta el día siguiente. Estaban cansados del vuelo y hambrientos, por lo que se despidieron y uno de los chóferes dejó a Bella en casa de su suegra dónde ésta, Alice y su hijo la esperaban. No quería volver a su casa, no de momento.

Rose y Emmet se marcharon al apartamento de ésta, después de encontrarse de nuevo con Tanya en la salida de la compañía. Tomaba del brazo a su prometido, y éste miró sin disimulo alguno a Rose. Lo que hizo tensarse a su novio, y chascar con fastidio los dientes a Tanya.

-Me desagrada- Rugió Emmet

-Tranquilízate cariño- Respondió Rose mientras subían al coche de empresa.- La verdad, es que es tan desagradable como lo describieron Ángela y Ben- Le confesó ella una vez se acomodaron en la parte trasera del coche.

-Bueno, la compañía perfecta de una víbora, es una sanguijuela- Ironizó Emmet.

-Sí. La verdad es que hacen una perfectísima pareja- Sonrió Rose mientras besaba a su novio.

Mientras, en el otro coche el silencio reinaba, hasta que la voz estridente lo interrumpió.

-Podrías cortarte un poquito la próxima vez, ¿no?- Preguntó molesta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Respondió a su vez el hombre a su lado

-Ocurre que es de mala educación codiciar a otra mujer cuando tienes a tu prometida colgada del brazo- Tanya estaba llena de rabia.

-¿Bromeas?- El hombre preguntaba divertido mientras una sonora carcajada inundaba el interior del coche calentando más el ambiente.

-Sabes que no- Ella le miró seria, desafiante.

-Nena, deja el espectáculo para tu público ¿sí? Es ridículo que te comportes así cuando baja el telón- Le dijo el cortante.

Y de nuevo el silencio llenó el habitáculo. Tanya giró su rostro y miró perdida al exterior de la ventanilla mientras una mueca de disgusto se dibujaba en su cara.

Mientras tanto, a miles de kilómetros de allí, los dos socios dormían placidamente después de que la cerveza hiciese estragos en su consciencia.

Jasper se abandonó en el primer lugar blando que encontró nada más abrir la puerta de su casa. Su viejo y cómodo sofá, le acogió entre sus brazos dejando que los sueños le transportasen a los besos de su Alice, y sonrió feliz, abandonándose al mejor de sus sueños.

Edward, después de batallar largamente con la llave en la cerradura, se arrastró a su dormitorio, dónde se dejó caer como un peso muerto prácticamente dormido. Lo último que llegó a pensar, era en que faltaban unas horas para oír la suave voz de Bella, y también en si habría cerrado o no la puerta. Pero su cuerpo ya no obedecía órdenes, y su respiración se acompasó, dejando que Morfeo le acogiese entre sus brazos.

-Mmmmm si cariño… Ahhhh así… Ohh Dios cariño, eres increíble… Sigue… Mmmmm- Gimió Edward

Sintió las húmedas caricias en su miembro. Sintió la dura erección de éste. Adoraba que ella le despertase así, se había acostumbrado a ello. Arqueó su cuerpo mientras hundía más el miembro en su boca y comenzó a moverse sin abrir los ojos. Rendido al placer y dejando que su aletargado cuerpo se despertase lentamente al compás de las caricias.

-Ahhhh por Dios Bella, ¡Joder eres magnifica!- Sus manos bajaron a la cabeza de la mujer que lo estaba llevando a otra dimensión, hundió los dedos en su pelo y comenzó a apretarla contra él, embistiendo su cara.

-Ufff… cariño, más…. Acaríciame amor, como tú sabes- Pidió ronco

Ella siguió chupando y lamiendo el duro miembro de Edward mientras el acariciaba su cabeza. Era un sueño verle desde esa perspectiva. No podría haber imaginado, ni en el mejor de sus sueños tener al hombre de su vida así. Por lo que dejó que el le embistiese la boca gustosamente mientras una de sus manos aprisionaba sus testículos masajeándolos con ansia.

-Amor… Ufff, acaríciame- Volvió a ronronear mientras empujaba la cabeza de ella más abajo.

Pero la caricia que el estaba esperando no llegaba. Y excitado pero extrañado abrió los ojos para descubrir horrorizado una cabellera rubia subir y bajar sobre su sexo.

-¡Lauren!-

**Nanana…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bueno, aqu****í tenéis la reacción de Edward.**

**Ahmmm, Eli, una cosa… Hacemos un trato. Tú primero lees los siguientes capítulos, y después sacas conclusiones ¿Hecho?**

**Lo digo, por que me molesta sobremanera la gente típica, y por ende los tópicos y típicos. No soy una escritora previsible, por lo que aconsejo leer antes de nada.**

**En cualquier caso, bienvenida.**

**Anaidam nena… Lee al final del capi ( mamona, no hagas trampa y lee antes el capítulo ) ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 25**

**Te Necesito**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Apártate de mí!- Gritó Edward mientras la empujaba hacia atrás sin ninguna delicadeza.

Lauren cayó al suelo, y se llevó las manos a la cara, en previsión de lo que se le avecinaba. Tenía el sabor de Edward en su boca, y aunque no fuese el mejor de los momentos, se relamió con gusto y esbozó una sonrisa que sus manos taparon. Edward se cubrió con el pantalón que Lauren le había bajado hasta las rodillas. Su enfado iba creciendo y se llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz, en un intento de calmarse. Imposible. Contó hasta diez sin mirar a la mujer que aún estaba en el suelo.

-Esto…- Edward se detuvo a coger aire.- Ha sido la gota que colma el vaso. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?- Le dijo entre dientes.

-Edward… yo…- Balbuceó Lauren mientras el le tiró encima su vestido.

-¡Tápate maldita sea!- ¿Pero, en qué demonios estabas pensando? Dios… ¿Qué demonios te estaba pasando por esa cabeza tuya para llegar a esto?- Ya estaba, Edward bufaba y no lo podía ni quería contener, Lauren había llegado al límite y lo había rebasado.

-Edward yo te quiero- Ella lo miró absolutamente rota.

-¿Y eso te da derecho a chupármela borracho? Llegas aquí, me la chupas dormido y borracho, y tu excusa es ¿que me quieres?- Edward la gritaba y ella agachaba la cabeza.

-¡Mírame maldita sea!- La ordenó el, y ella levantó un poco su cabeza.

El se levantó de la cama y visiblemente enfadado comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, pasándose repetidas veces la mano por su cabello hasta pararse delante de ella, que aún seguía en el suelo, encogida y cubierta con el vestido por encima.

-Escúchame Lauren, porque no te lo voy a volver a repetir. _No _te quiero. _No_ te deseo- Cada vez que el la negaba, ella lo sentía como un latigazo y su cuerpo temblaba- _Nunca _¿me oyes? _Nunca_ he deseado tocarte, ni tener la necesidad de amarte. Y ahora dime, ¿Hay algo que no hayas entendido?- Continuó mordaz.

-No- Musitó ella bajando de nuevo la cabeza.

El se acercó más a ella inclinándose hasta estar a su altura.

-¿Podrías decirme entonces qué fue lo que _No_ entendiste todos estos años?- Preguntó irónico.

-Yo…Yo no…- estaba asustada y se sentía incapaz de decir algo con coherencia. Tener a Edward absolutamente enfadado delante de ella, era intimidante.

-Tú. Tú ¡¿Qué? Demonios, ¡Contesta!- La casi inexistente paciencia de Edward acabó por diluirse en ese momento.

-No puedo ¿Entiendes? ¡No puedo aceptar que no me quieras a mí! No me lo merezco, ¡No me lo merezco!- Chilló por fin ella.

-Ohh vaya, la Srta. Lauren Mallory no puede aceptar que Edward Cullen NO ESTÉ ENAMORADO DE ELLA.- Gritó a su vez él y la dio la espalda soltando una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué tiene esa _zorra _que no tenga yo?- Preguntó entre dientes visiblemente humillada

Edward se giró como un resorte, y destilando veneno por los ojos, los clavó en los de ella que ahora volvían a estar asustados ante su reacción.

-Me tiene a mí- Dijo escupiendo y vocalizando tranquila y mordazmente. Sabedor del daño que esas palabras estaban haciendo a Lauren.

Ella encajó la puñalada directamente en el boquete de su ya destrozado pecho. Era un golpe bajo, no, bajísimo. Ni siquiera eso, letal. Se apretó así misma antes de volver a fabricar veneno…

-¿Y qué pensará cuando se entere de que tuve tu polla en mi boca?- Hablaba sonriendo victoriosamente. Y la reacción de él no se hizo esperar.

-¿De verdad te conformas con eso Lauren? ¿De verdad crees que chupársela a un tío durmiendo la resaca es algo memorable? Acaso… ¿Te conformas con tan poco?- La hundía más y más, pero ya era tarde para parar- ¿Tan poco vales como para sentirte orgullosa, de que _la única _manera de chupársela a un tío que _te_ _desprecia_ es que esté borracho?- Ahora era él quien sonreía con absoluto desprecio.

-Me das _asco_- Escupió las palabras y contempló como el último resquicio de Lauren se diluía- Quiero que te vistas y te largues de ésta casa. Quiero que me olvides y jamás te acerques a mí. Quiero que desaparezcas de una maldita vez de mi vida- Intentó parecer sereno. No quiso echarla el mismo a la fuerza. Consideró que ya era bastante.

-Edward por favor no… Yo te quiero… Mírame por Dios. Perdóname… Lo siento. No sabía que más hacer. Te quiero…- Lauren lloraba desconsoladamente a la vez que confesaba de nuevo todos sus sentimientos.

-Tú no me quieres Lauren. Tú estás enferma- Edward volvía a perder la paciencia y se negaba a repetir los mismos términos una y otra vez.

-Llámalo enfermedad, llámalo como quieras. Pero te quiero, esa es la única verdad- Insistió ella sollozando.

-Tú única verdad Lauren. Has tenido muchos años para intentar olvidarme. Has tenido muchas oportunidades de hacerlo. Y si has llegado hasta aquí, ha sido únicamente por obsesión. Estás enferma, lo vuelvo a repetir, y yo ya no puedo ni quiero ayudarte. Se acabó Lauren. Se acabó- Edward se dirigió a la puerta.

-No me eches de tu vida, por favor- Rogó ella mientras se vestía.

-Demasiado tarde- Respondió serio

-No, no no no por favor. Cambiaré te lo prometo. Por favor Edward, no me eches de tu vida- Imploró poniéndose de rodillas.

-Por Dios Lauren, ¡ten un poco de dignidad!- Chilló él mientras la levantaba del suelo

-Por favor Edward, no me eches…- Lauren se colgó del cuello de Edward mientras lloraba con desesperación…

-Escúchame Lauren- Ordenó Edward mientras la quitaba las manos de su cuello y la obligaba a mirarle.- Sal de ésta casa y vive tu vida de una maldita vez. Olvídame. Quiero a Bella, amo a Bella, y voy a intentar pasar el resto de mi vida con ella y con su hijo. Por tu bien haz lo que te digo. Y ahora, sal de aquí- Edward se apartó, dejándola la puerta libre.

Lauren le miraba con ojos suplicantes, incapaz de moverse. Sabiendo que en cuanto atravesase esa puerta, todo terminaría.

-Te quiero. Siento todo esto.- Susurró ella al pasar a su lado mientras salía de su casa, y de su vida. Se giró para hablarle por última vez. Edward permanecía impasible, sin mirarla en ningún momento. Otra punzada más en su destrozado pecho.- ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?- Preguntó temerosa.

-Adiós Lauren- Sólo respondió eso antes de cerrar no sólo la puerta de su casa, sino el capítulo de Lauren.

Caminó sin saber en realidad dónde iba. Sus pies la arrastraron hasta un bar dónde intentó ahogar sus penas, arrojándolas a una piscina de alcohol. En vano. Se sentía miserable, vacía, rota, humillada y despreciada.

-Ohhh siii Edward, así cariño… dame más… dame másssss- Gemía como una loca

-Mmmmm Edward amor, eres magnífico. Sigue ahhhhhh sigueeeeee- Pedía frenética.

-¿Te gusta así putita?- jadeó el

-Mmmmm Edward, me encanta cuando me hablas así… ahhhhh siiiii siiiii-

-Vaya, a la putita le pone Edward- Rió mientras la embestía sin control

-Ohhh Edward, me voy a correr cariño… ahhh me voy a correeeeerrr siiiiiii- Lauren se arqueó mientras el orgasmo la llenaba el cuerpo de placer, transportándola a otra dimensión y notaba como su amante hacía lo mismo y después de las ultimas embestidas se dejaba caer sobre ella.

-Ha estado genial. Eres maravilloso Edward- Se giró a besarlo pero no encontró labios que besar.

-Albert, me llamo ALBERT zorra. Estás enferma. No me extraña que ese tal Edward al que has desgastado el nombre te haya mandado al diablo. Porque ¿te ha mandado al diablo, verdad?- Se reía, se reía de ella mientras se vestía rápidamente deseando salir de esa casa y dejar a esa tipeja que apestaba a alcohol.

-Por cierto, has sido el peor polvo de mi vida- Escupió antes de irse.

Lauren miró al techo. No lloró. Ya no había más agua que derramar en su depósito. Había caído más bajo aún que el infierno. Simplemente se giró y se abandonó al sueño, deseando no despertar jamás.

Mientras eso pasaba, una conversación telefónica estaba dando lugar.

-¿Amor?- Llamó él.

-¡Cariño! Chilló ella.

-Dios mi vida. Te quiero- Suspiró él.

-Yo también Edward. Cariño, ¿pasa algo?- Preguntó extrañada Bella.

-Tengo que contarte algo que ha pasado ésta madrugada- Susurró Edward.

-Amor, me estás asustando- Bella no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-Es Lauren. Ella… ella… bueno…- No sabía como empezar, como dar con las palabras adecuadas.

-Suéltalo ya Edward. ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?- Bella sabía que lo que iba a oír no la iba a gustar. Respiró hondo y se mantuvo a la espera.

-Jasper y yo nos pasamos con la bebida, se notaba mucho vuestra ausencia y bueno, ya sabes…- Sonrió tímidamente esperando que ella comprendiese el motivo. Pero no escuchó nada más que la respiración agitada de Bella al otro lado.

-¿Qué has hecho Edward?- preguntó Bella al borde de las lágrimas.

-Nooo cariño, ¡por Dios! No es lo que piensas. Cálmate mi vida ¿sí?- Pidió desesperado cuando comprendió el camino que tomaban los pensamientos de su novia.

-Sigue- Respondió ella algo más calmada

-Me acosté borracho cariño. En realidad los dos lo estábamos. No me siento orgulloso pero, uff… No sé cielo. No sabía como afrontar la primera noche sin ti. -Respiró profundamente antes de continuar.

-No cerré bien la puerta, la verdad es que ni siquiera sé como llegué a mi casa y a mi cama- Contaba Edward.

-Ed, ve al grano por favor- Rogó una impaciente Bella.

-Bella… Esta mañana, me desperté con Lauren haciéndome una mamada- Soltó de golpe aguantando la respiración a la espera…

Silencio…

-¿Amor?- Preguntó el angustiado

Silenció acompañado de respiraciones cortas.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó por fin.

-Echarla- Respondió escuetamente.

-¿De tu casa?- Bella se notaba dolida.

-De mi vida- Sentenció él.

-Cuando vuelva quiero unos minutos con ella.- Edward iba a hablar pero ella le cortó- Edward, voy a tener esos minutos con ella. ¿Está claro?- Preguntó seriamente ella.

-Meridiano amor. Pero no creo que ya sea necesario. Yo ya le dije que las co…- Bella le interrumpió.

-Edward, si crees que esa perra se va a meter en la cama de mi novio a chupársela e irse de rositas, es que me conoces muy poco.- Bella bufaba y el se rió sin hacer ruido. Le encantaba que ella marcase su territorio. Le encantaba…

-Está bien cariño. Pero recuerda que tenemos algo pendiente- Dijo el aliviado a la par que divertido.

-¿El qué?- Preguntó ella confundida, y el no pudo evitar tener la imagen de ella arqueando sus preciosas cejas.

-El asunto de la marca- Susurró sensualmente.

-Ummm, déjame pensar como lo haré- Dijo ella divertida mientras se abandonaban a una conversación más profunda…

**¿****Ves Anaidam?**

**Jeje, éste Edward tiene las cosas sumamente claras, he hecho el perfil de muchos de los personajes como el mío. Bajo, templado, pero con los cojones o los ovarios bien plantados.**

**En cuanto al tuyo… Después te lo digo en tu fic. Un besazo nena **


	29. Chapter 29

**En fins, veo que el anterior cap****ítulo ha creado sensación. Bueno, es que era para eso ( si, no tengo abuela, y para el caso, tampoco abuelo ) Seguimos con la historia, y ahora buceamos un poco más en las miserias de los personajes que van a prestarse a una pronta acción.**

**También, conoceremos a nuevos, por lo menos, a uno de ellos.**

**Gracias a todas las fieles, a las nuevas y a ti Alada, un besote enorme, y añado, que os paséis a leer a esta pedazo de escritora.**

**ALADA.**

**;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 26**

**La Perra y su Amo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ven aquí- Ordenó desde el sillón.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó ella indiferente.

-Quiero que te comportes como lo que eres. Quiero una sesión - Pidió con la voz ronca mientras sobaba su entrepierna.

-Eres un puto asqueroso y no tengo porqué hacerlo- Respondió ofendida mientras se encaminaba a salir de la habitación, pero antes de llegar a la puerta sintió una mano coger fuertemente su brazo y girarla bruscamente.

-¿Ah, no? Pues fíjate que yo creo que _Sí_ tienes que hacerlo- La miró y puso esa sonrisa irónica y humillante.

Tiró de ella y la dejó frente al sillón sentándose de nuevo en él. Ella, le observaba con odio mientras esperaba sus órdenes.

-Tócate para mí, zorra- Dejó escapar esas palabras entre dientes mientras llevaba su mano de nuevo a su entrepierna y la frotaba.

Ella comenzó a desnudarse sin mirarle. Le asqueaba tener a ese ser despreciable delante de ella. Pero era su castigo por débil y torpe. Todo tenía un precio en la vida, y su cuerpo y sus acciones, se habían convertido en moneda de pago.

El desabrochó sus pantalones dejando que su endurecido miembro asomase presto al placer. Lo masajeaba y aumentaba el ritmo, a medida que la mujer iba quedando desnuda.

-Siéntate y mastúrbate- Ordenó ronco y complacido mientras ella, obediente, tomaba asiento frente a él y abría sus piernas.

Procuró no pensar en nada y se dejó llevar. Si tenía que prestarse a eso, al menos lo iba a disfrutar. Acarició su clítoris mientras observaba al hombre delante de ella. Tenía su miembro firmemente atrapado y la fricción húmeda llegaba a sus oídos, haciendo que aumentase el ritmo de sus caricias.

Pronto sintió la humedad en su cavidad, e introdujo dos de sus dedos acompañados de débiles gemidos. El hombre, aumentó la intensidad de sus caricias, y el ritmo en su masturbación, provocando jadeos cada vez más fuertes y sonoros.

Ella lo miraba con asco disimulado, por lo que optó a cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a su placer. Paró en seco cuando oyó su voz.

-De rodillas- Le odiaba. Mientras se acercaba a él ideaba mil y una maneras de hacerle pagar. Pero volvió a interrumpirla.

-Así no zorra. Gatea- Pidió lascivo mientras su asquerosa mueca imitación de sonrisa sexy asomaba.

Obedeció de nuevo mientras se acercaba a él a cuatro patas. Llegó a su altura y esperó esa orden que tan bien conocía.

-Así putita. Y ahora… Chúpamela- Le dijo mostrándole los dientes mientras reía.

Le cogió el miembro, y sin más dilación lo introdujo en su boca. Sus movimientos eran mecánicos, robotizados. Sabía lo que le gustaba porque esa no era la primera vez. Tan sólo quería terminar y largarse de ahí. Así que se empleó a fondo hasta que sintió el vertido caliente y asqueroso en su boca.

-Trágatelo todo encanto- Ordenó mientras sujetaba su cabeza impidiendo que se apartase.

Y tragó. Soportó la nausea y el asco que le provocaba y tragó sumisamente. El apartó su miembro y se lo pasó por los labios, por las mejillas, por el mentón. Lo hacía mientras la miraba divertido. Cuando se cansó de frotarle el miembro por la cara. La apartó de él poniéndose en pie.

Observó el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, dándole la espalda y en su rostro, volvió a formarse esa sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Señoras y Señores… Pasen y vean. ¡Ahí tienen a la implacable Tanya Denali!- Y una sonora carcajada invadió la habitación.

Salió de ella riéndose, y Tanya se encogió en el suelo y lloró.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Adelante- Respondió Bella cuando oyó los toques tras la puerta.

-Buenos días-Saludó una risueña chica.

-Ariana Blake, un placer verte- Bella se levantó y rodeó su escritorio hasta llegar a la chica y saludarla con dos besos y un abrazo.

La indicó una de las sillas, y Bella volvió detrás del escritorio. Ambas se miraron unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar. Bella abrió la charla.

-Antes de nada, ¿cómo está tu familia?- Preguntó.

Ariana tardó unos segundos en responder. Tomó aire y una bonita sonrisa adorno su cara.

-Bueno, considerando que ya han pasado ocho meses y que aún no sabemos quien mató a mi padre…-

Volvió a sonreír, pero ésta vez, la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. El rostro de Bella se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Involuntariamente su menté evocó a Christian, y un pinchazo llegó hasta lo más hondo de su corazón.

-Ariana, sabes por qué te he llamado. ¿Verdad?- Bella preguntó después de sacudir la cabeza intentando centrarse en el presente.

-Sí. Y debo decirte que mis acciones no están en venta- Dijo esto y guiñó un ojo a Bella. Quién no tuvo más remedio que sonreír.

Esa chica le estaba cayendo bien. Extraordinariamente bien.

-Bueno, entonces… ¿Qué hacemos para llenar el hueco de la entrevista? - Preguntó Bella levantando las manos y riendo.

-Pues podríamos ir a comer y ponernos al día. Umm sería así como… Una comida de dos personas que por circunstancias de la vida han unido sus destinos. Como un par de amigas, vaya- Y otra vez, la bonita sonrisa adornando su cara.

Bella se la devolvió y se levantó invitándola a hacer lo mismo. Salieron de la oficina y Bella se dirigió a Ángela.

-Ángela, Ariana y yo salimos a comer. Cualquier cosa, ya sabes- Le dijo agitando su móvil.

-Sin problemas. Disfrutad de la comida- Respondió ésta.

Llegaron a un restaurante cercano a la compañía. Pidieron la comida y comenzaron a charlar animadamente.

-Y bueno, tengo entendido que has estado fuera un par de meses- Preguntó Ariana mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa.

-Sí. La verdad es que necesitaba salir de aquí, de esto- Bella hizo un gesto abarcando su alrededor.

-¿Sirvió?- Ariana dejó la copa y comenzó a pinchar su ensalada.

-La verdad es que sí- Bella sonrió dulcemente.

-Oh, vaya- Ariana la miró sonriente. -Intuyo que voy a pedirte consejo- Le dijo moviendo las cejas. Gesto que hizo que Bella riese abiertamente.

-Cuando quieras- Prometió tomando su copa.

-¿Cómo se llama?- La pregunta descolocó a Bella.

-Bueno, digo. Se supone que esa sonrisa no es por una casa, o un barco… ¡Ni siquiera por una sesión de rasca-pies! Aunque… hay gente muy rara- Dijo esto bajito mientras asentía lentamente. Y Bella carcajeó.

-¿Eres así siempre?- Preguntó cuando calmó la risa.

-Créeme, podría ser peor- Le guiñó un ojo.

-Creo que harías muy buenas migas con Alice- Aseveró convencida mientras esbozaba otra sonrisa y tomaba un sorbo de vino.

-¿Tu cuñada, verdad?- Preguntó Ariana

-Así es. Mi cuñada y una de mis dos mejores amigas- Asintió Bella.

-La vi en el funeral de mi padre. Iba con Jacqueline. Excusó tu no presencia- Bella se revolvió incómoda.- No, tranquila. A ver, no es como si hiciese falta. Tenías la excusa perfecta- Sonrió relajando el ambiente y Bella lo agradeció.

-¿Has hablado con el inspector que lleva el caso? Umm… Vaya, no recuerdo el nombre- Dijo avergonzada.

-Jacob Black- Y un brillo cruzó sus ojos.

-Eso. El inspector Black- Contestó Bella.

-Nos hemos… Le he visto unas cuantas veces- Se corrigió Ariana volviendo a sonreír.

-¿Y?- Inquirió Bella tomando otro bocado de su plato.

-Pues nada nuevo. Los interrogatorios acabaron. Nadie aportó nada nuevo. Nadie vio a personas ajenas a la planta aquel día. Por lo que durante un tiempo se consideró la posibilidad de que alguien de dentro cometiese los asesinatos. Pero ante la falta de imágenes, y que todos y cada uno de ellos tenían coartadas, la investigación se quedó en punto muerto. No había rastro alguno en ninguno de los ordenadores. Nada de nada. Ni una sola razón que justificase el asesinato. Nadie les conocía enemigos, al menos, no mortales. Sin embargo…- Paró y dudó.

-¿Qué piensas Ariana?- Bella se incorporó poniendo los brazos sobre la mesa.

-Bella, mi padre no se fiaba de los Denali. En una ocasión oí como le contaba a mi madre la falta de escrúpulos de esa gente. Le dijo que les creía capaces de todo. Que les notaba desesperados. No sé a que se refería, lo que sé es que mi padre no les tenía ni aprecio ni estima algunos. Y la verdad, viendo su comportamiento un tiempo después…- Dejó el suspenso en el aire.

-Ariana Blake. ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme?- Bella casi la ordenó continuar.

-Pues que si estaban afectados por la muerte de mi padre y tu marido, lo disimularon muy bien Bella. Era como si de repente tuviesen el camino libre. Se comportaban como si la empresa les perteneciese por derecho propio. Y francamente, sin llegar a asegurarlo, diría que los dos tuvieron mucho que ver en sus muertes.- Acabó y miró fijamente a Bella.

Esta, tenía la mirada perdida. Su cabeza comenzó a procesar imágenes, momentos, escenas pasadas. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y se tensó en la silla.

-¿Estás bien?- Ariana la tomó de las manos y comprobó que estaban heladas.

-Ariana… Tengo miedo.- Bella tenía la cara desencajada y su corazón brincaba desbocado en su pecho.

-Vamos a ver al Inspector Black- Las dos se miraron cuando Ariana habló. Se levantaron al mismo tiempo y tras pagar abandonaron el restaurante, rumbo a la comisaría.


	30. Chapter 30

**Bueno nenas, aqu****í veremos como alguien cava su propia tumba.**

**Sin más, y después de las gracias varias, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**

**Hasta mañana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 27**

**A esto se le llama caer bajo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Edward, tenemos que hablar-

Cuando Jasper interrumpía así una de sus clases de buceo, es que de algo serio se trataba.

-Bien chicos, la clase ha terminado- Edward se despidió de sus alumnos y abandonó la piscina rumbo a los vestuarios dónde le esperaba Jasper.

Al llegar, vio a éste sentado en uno de los bancos, con la mirada perdida en una de las ventanas, y el rostro serio.

-Por tu cara ha debido ser muy serio- Dijo mientras tiraba de la cremallera de su traje de neopreno.

-Lauren- Respondió escuetamente y Edward suspiró hondo antes de encarar a su amigo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó aburrido.

-Voy a despedirla Edward- Jasper le miró fijamente esperando su reacción.

Edward se sentó frente a el y se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz.

-¿Tan grave ha sido?- Preguntó sin levantar la cabeza

-Una niña se puso enferma. Sus padres llamaron al hotel y Lauren se presentó dos horas después… Borracha- Las últimas palabras las soltó verdaderamente enfadado.

-Dios- Juró Edward - ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a esa mujer?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Ha perdido el rumbo, está desquiciada Edward- Respondió Jasper

-¿Dónde está?- Su voz era un susurro.

-Está en su casa. La dejé ahí mientras salía a tomar el aire y pensar fríamente. Se durmió enseguida. Apestaba a alcohol- Hizo una mueca de asco.

Edward bajó la cabeza y hundió las manos en su pelo. Recordaba a la Lauren que una vez fue su amiga.

-¿Qué pasó con la niña?- Seguía con las manos entre su pelo.

-El padre llamó varias veces hasta que Lauren apareció. Ellos mismos se encargaron de bajarle la fiebre con baños fríos. Cuando vieron el estado en qué llegó, llamaron al hotel pidiendo hablar con el responsable. Fredy me llamó y me dirigí inmediatamente a hablar con ellos.- Jasper paró el relato para respirar hondo antes de continuar.

-Cuando llegué vi a Lauren dormida en el sofá. El padre echaba humo, y la madre la señalo con odio. Me dijeron que denunciarían al hotel por negligencia médica. Tuve que regalarles su estancia después de disculparme unas veinte veces. Al final, accedieron y saqué arrastras a Lauren.-Terminó y miró a Edward que negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-Dame unos minutos y vamos juntos.- Se levanto y caminó hacia la ducha mientras Jasper se dirigía hacia el exterior donde le esperó.

Llegaron a su casa. No hablaron durante el trayecto. Llamaron a la puerta pero nadie les respondió, así que Edward cogió la llave que ella escondía y entraron en la casa.

La encontraron dormida en la cama, el olor les hizo poner una mueca de desagrado. Toda la estancia estaba desordenada, sucia. Ambos se miraron preguntándose que demonios había pasado para que su amiga llegase a este estado.

Jasper la tocó el brazo, no respondía y la agitó con un poco más de fuerza. Nada.

La cogió en brazos y la puso debajo de la ducha.

-¡Qué demonios!- Se despertó de golpe al sentir el agua fría sobre su cuerpo.

-Despéjate. Te esperamos fuera- Ordenó tajante Jasper y salió del baño.

Cuando salió, los dos estaban sentados en el sofá. Al verla, Jasper se levantó.

-Siéntate- Le ordenó señalando una silla y ella obedeció.

Observó a Edward, el no la miraba y eso la dolió. Volvió la cabeza a Jasper. Tenía miedo.

-Lauren, voy a ser breve. Estás despedida. No creo que sea necesario enumerarte los motivos- Jasper fue tajante.

Ella bajó la cabeza. No dijo nada. No sabía que decir, ni creía tener nada que sirviera.

-Mañana pásate por la oficina de contratación. Se te dará la indemnización por despido. No lo haremos improcedente, considera eso una última muestra de amistad.- Jasper esperó una respuesta de ella pacientemente.

-Veo, que habéis optado por quitarme de en medio.- Murmuró al fin.

-¿Quitarte de en medio? ¡Ja! Esta si que es buena.- Respondió sarcástico Edward.

-Nadie más que tú ha decidido que las cosas sean así. Nos vamos Lauren. Tienes una semana para desocupar la casa. Tiene que estar limpia para cuando llegue tu sustituto.- Paró unos instantes , tomó aire y la miró - Espero y deseo que te vaya bien- No se acercó a ella, no hubo besos ni abrazos de despedida.

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, Lauren les siguió mirando hasta que Edward se giró y la dedicó una mirada de lastima antes de cerrar la puerta.

Eso la mató. Se levantó y arrastró dolorosamente los pies hasta la barra de la cocina, dónde descansaba una botella de vodka que abrió y vació directamente en su garganta.

Inconsciente, cayó sobre el suelo de la cocina. Retorció su cuerpo hasta quedar encogida en postura fetal, dejó que su cabello ejerciese de almohada sobre el sucio suelo y se abandonó a la inconsciencia de un mundo mejor.

Retomaron el camino de vuelta otra vez en silencio. No había sido agradable terminar así con una chica que durante mucho tiempo fue su amiga. Pero no se sentían responsables de su deterioro. Lauren pudo optar por otro camino que no fuese el de la debilidad. No soportó esa prueba, y no podía culpar al resto del mundo por eso.

-Creo que deberíamos llamar a sus padres- Convino Edward.

-Sí. Sinceramente, no la creo capaz de salir sola de esto, y nosotros no podemos hacer nada más- Edward asintió.

-No valgo tanto- Dijo de pronto apretando los dientes. Y Jasper le miró confundido, hasta que comprendió por dónde iba su amigo.

-Edward, espero que eso no sea una disculpa- Preguntó contrariado Jasper.

-No. No lo es. Es sólo que no entiendo que ha podido llevar a una mujer como Lauren a algo así. Por dios, nadie vale tanto como para arruinar la vida de otra persona- Maldijo Edward.

-Ella no es tan fuerte después de todo. Escogió el camino fácil para eludir la realidad. No luchó por cambiar las cosas y se conformó con lo que le tocaba.- Jasper estaba triste. El número de jefe irritado acabó cuando cerraron la puerta de la casa de Lauren.

-Creo que lo mejor para ella, sería marcharse de aquí- Concluyó Edward.

-Hablaré con su padre si no te importa. Creo que debe tomar cartas en el asunto, saber como están las cosas.- Dijo Jasper pensando en como decirle a sus padres por lo que estaba pasando su hija.

- Frank siempre ha sido un buen tipo. Cuidará de su hija mejor que nadie- Gracias Jasper. Edward le agarró el hombro a su amigo en señal de agradecimiento.

-¿Qué sabes de Alice?- Edward cambió de tema.

-Ella está bien.- Una tímida sonrisa adornó su cara y su amigo sonrió feliz.- Creo que me echa tanto de menos como yo a ella- Dijo arqueando una ceja.

-¿Lo dudas?- Preguntó Edward riendo.

-Que va. Es sólo que a veces me parece mentira pensar en esa mujer y sentir que es mía.- Jasper se dejó llevar por recuerdos con su chica mientras hablaba.

-Sé lo que sientes- Confesó Edward.

Los dos se miraron unos instantes antes de romper en carcajadas. Se dieron unos puñetazos cómplices y caminaron hasta el bar del restaurante, donde unas cervezas frías les esperaban.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardaremos en dejar todo listo?- Edward preguntó ansioso.

-Estamos ansiosos- Jasper respondía divertido.

-No veo la hora de besarla amigo. Necesito tenerla entre mis brazos casi tanto como respirar- Reconoció Edward.

-Alice me contó que empezarían hoy con las rondas de accionistas.- Contó Jasper.

-Sí. Bella me dijo que tenía muchas esperanzas con los socios más antiguos. Cuanto me gustaría estar ahí con ella. Le debe estar costando mucho reencontrarse con su pasado- Contrajo el rostro al pensar en ella.

-Es fuerte, y tiene a los demás con ella. - Le aseguró Jasper.- ¿Has hablado con Emmet?-

-Aja. Está estudiando los términos legales de la compra de las acciones de ese tal Stevens. No se fía. Es conocido en el mundillo de la bolsa no precisamente por sus escrúpulos a la hora de adquirir las participaciones de las compañías y Em le vigila en corto- Habló Edward mientras bebía de su cerveza.

Jasper suspiró sonoramente mientras bebía de la suya. No había nada que desease más en ese momento, que Alice siguiese ahí con él. Se aproximaba el día en que tendrían que decidir. Jasper lo tenía muy claro, tan sólo restaba impaciente los días que quedaban para volver a ver a su chica.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo en éste momento?- Preguntó Jasper

-Bueno- Sonrió Edward- Siempre podemos averiguarlo.- Dijo agitando el móvil ante él


	31. Chapter 31

**Aportando datos y meti****éndonos en el meollo.**

**Un beso a todas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 28**

**Haciendo Conjeturas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegaron a la comisaría y uno de los policías les pasó directamente al despacho del Inspector Black. Se sentaron en las dos sillas que había frente a un desordenado escritorio a la espera de que éste llegara. Ambas mujeres estaban en silencio, conjeturando en sus mentes y procesando la escasa información que tenían cuando la puerta se abrió y dos hombres entraron en el cubículo.

-Sra. Barnet. Srta. Blake- Saludó el Inspector mientras tomaba asiento tras la mesa.

-Buenas tardes Inspector- Saludo Bella inclinando al mismo tiempo la cabeza a su ayudante, Seth Clearwater.

Ariana Blake se limitó a sonreírle abiertamente y el Inspector le mostró su blanca y radiante sonrisa. Acto, que no pasó desapercibido para Bella.

-Y bien, ¿a qué debo tan agradable visita?- Preguntó Black mirando a ambas.

-Verá- Comenzó Ariana- Este medio día, mientras Isabella y yo almorzábamos, hemos estado recapitulando acerca de un tema que habíamos pasado por alto anteriormente- Tomó un respiro, pero antes de continuar Black la interrumpió.

-¿De qué se trata?- Se inclinó en su escritorio mientras la miraba atentamente.

-Se trata de Tanya Denali- Miró al Inspector al decirlo y éste entrecerró los ojos. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y conminó a Ariana a seguir.

-Bueno, he comentado a Isabella…- Esta la interrumpió- Bella, por favor- Le dijo sonriéndola. Ariana sonrió y siguió hablando.

-Le comentaba a Bella una conversación que oí a mis padres poco antes de que mi padre muriese. Mi padre sospechaba de los Denali, no les gustaba su falta de escrúpulos en los negocios, no les tenía confianza alguna y le daban mala espina. Y además de eso, su reacción tras los asesinatos no fue…-dudó- Digamos la _adecuada_, teniendo en cuenta que eran dos miembros de la ejecutiva de _su_ empresa, sobre todo Christian, él, era el hijo de su socio.- Terminó de hablar gesticulando con las manos mientras miraba al Inspector.

Jacob Black asentía mientras escuchaba el relato. Levantó su mirada hacia Bella.

-¿Hay más?- Preguntó a ésta.

Bella cruzó sus piernas y dejó sus manos sobre estas mientras ordenaba sus recuerdos. Se aclaró la voz antes de hablar.

-Verá Inspector Black- Esta vez, fue el quien interrumpió- Dejémoslo en Jacob, odio los formalismos- dijo al mismo tiempo que mostraba su sonrisa mirando a Ariana.

-Cómo le decía, Jacob- Mostró una pequeña sonrisa que el correspondió- Cuando estuvo en mi casa después del asesinato de mi…- le costaba decirlo- marido…- suspiró- Hubo cosas que no dije porque no consideré importantes en ese momento, o porque simplemente no recordé- Jacob asintió.

-Verá, Tanya Denali era inicialmente la prometida de mi difunto esposo. Christian nunca lo aceptó, y eso le supuso bastantes problemas con su padre…- Bella relató al Inspector todo lo acontecido en aquellos años en que su marido estuvo comprometido con ella por imposición, cómo la rechazó una y otra vez. Su reacción cuando ella apareció en su vida, formaron matrimonio, su hijo. Las amenazas de Tanya, su acoso, sus ataques a Bella… Todo.

Jacob asentía mirando a Bella y a Seth, quien tomaba nota de todo cuanto oía.

-¿Sospechan de ella?- La pregunta fue directa y ambas mujeres quedaron momentáneamente en shock.

Ariana miró a Bella y ésta asintió.

-No puedo asegurarlo, no tengo pruebas. Pero sí puedo decirle de lo que esa mujer puede ser capaz con tal de salirse con la suya. Por lo que no descartaría nada. He visto su cara cuando se distorsiona por el odio, y créame, da miedo- Bella respondió serena a la pregunta de Black.

-¿A qué se refería cuando dijo que su padre pensaba que no eran de fiar?- Preguntó a Ariana.

-Mi padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa fusión. Yo no estaba muy enterada, por aquel entonces estudiaba y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la Universidad. Mi madre de vez en cuando me contaba algo, conversaciones que tenía con mi padre al respecto. Una vez, me dijo que mi padre estaba deseando terminar de formar a Christian. Ansiaba salir de esa empresa. No soportaba a los Denali-

-¿Algo en concreto?- Insistió Black.

-No. Sólo sé que no tenían muchos escrúpulos en su trabajo- Respondió contrariada.

Black desvió la mirada hacia Bella.

-¿En qué consistía exactamente su trabajo en la compañía?-

-Ellos se encargaban de la compra y venta del crudo. Hacían las transacciones con otras compañías.-

-¿Hubo problemas con eso?- Siguió interrogando a Bella.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé- Suspiró decepcionada.- Christian llevaba la contabilidad general de la empresa. Los Denali estaban obligados a entregar diariamente los expedientes de las transacciones y mi marido se encargaba de supervisarlos.- Miró sus manos mientras hablaba.

Black se reclinó en su silla. Meditó unos minutos en los que ambas mujeres permanecieron tensas. Dejó exhalar el aire y levantó las manos en un claro signo de impotencia.

-Siento decirles esto, pero no tenemos nada- Cruzó sus manos y miró a ambas.

Bella puso su mente a trabajar rápidamente, buscando algo que se le hubiese pasado por alto. Iba a darse por vencida cuando algo le vino a la memoria. Volvió la cara hacia Black y una sonrisa cruzó su cara.

-Mi suegro, el Presidente de la compañía le encargó a mi marido vigilarles- Añadió con satisfacción mal disimulada. A lo que Black respondió volviendo a inclinarse sobre la mesa.

-Acláreme eso- Pidió.

-Cuando mi marido fue a visitar a su padre en su lecho de muerte, éste le pidió volver a hacerse cargo de la compañía. Y entre otras cosas, le encargó que vigilase en corto a padre e hija. Le dijo que los abogados de la compañía intervendrían en caso de que hubiesen cometido alguna irregularidad. Tengo que añadir, que el estado de las cuentas de los Denali, no era todo lo boyante que parecían.- Bella hablaba con la vista en el escritorio, y la alzó al terminar.

-Bien, no es mucho pero podemos empezar por ahí- Black les sonrió y ambas lo hicieron al mismo tiempo.

Se despidieron con la promesa de ser informadas de todo cuanto aconteciese y se dirigieron cada una a su lado, no sin antes prometer verse de nuevo.

Bella entró a la compañía, subió a la planta ocho y cuando las puertas del ascensor de abrieron, casi cae al chocar contra un hombre.

-Ups, perdone- Dijo Bella avergonzaba mientras se incorporaba. El hombre la mantenía firmemente agarrada de la cintura.

-No hay problema- No solo no soltó su agarre, sino que apretó un poco más.

-Gracias- Ella le sonrió tímidamente mientras se deshacía de sus manos.

-Paul Stevens- Dijo tendiéndola la mano mientras mostraba una seductora sonrisa.

-Isabella Swan- Sabía quien era. No le respondió a la sonrisa. Se limitó a tenderle la mano cortésmente.

-Así que, Ud. es la responsable de todo esto- Dijo mientras abarcaba con sus manos la zona donde estaban.

-Así es. De momento- Bella estaba incómoda delante de ese hombre. No le gustaba.

-Hermosa- Susurró entornando los ojos. Bella soltó su mano y se dispuso a moverse. El se lo impidió.

-Si me disculpa, tengo que irme- Soltó con fuerza su mano.

-¿Habría posibilidad de que tan linda mujer y éste hombre hablasen?- Insistió bloqueándola el paso.

-Puede. Sólo tiene que concertar una cita con mi asistente, y veré que puedo hacer. Y ahora, si me disculpa tengo que irme.- Comenzó a caminar con él tras ella.

-No lo dudes.- Bella se giró justo a tiempo de ver como guiñaba un ojo. Ese hombre estaba ligando descaradamente, y le dio asco.

_Edward amor m__ío, ven ya. Te necesito. _Suspiró para sus adentros.

Al llegar a su oficina comprobó la hora. En las Maldivas sería media tarde. Sopesó llamarle antes de hablar con Rose y Emmet y contarles su reunión con Jacob Black.

Tomó su móvil y marcó. Dos tonos después esa preciosa voz le llenó los sentidos.

-Hola preciosa.- Arrastró las palabras y ella emitió un gemido que provocó que el sonriese gratamente complacido.

-Hola cariño- Sintió como una estúpida sonrisa cruzaba su rostro. No le importaba, amaba a ese hombre.

¡Un Momento! ¿Amaba?. Se sorprendió así misma pensando en ello mientras Edward hablaba al otro lado.

-¿Cariño, estás ahí?- Preguntó extrañado de su silencio.

-Sí. Sí.- Respondió sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo tontamente.- Estoy aquí. ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno, estoy tumbado en la cama, esperando que mi hermosa novia me llamase- Dijo ronroneando.

-Edward…- Bella advirtió.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó pícaro consciente del efecto de su voz y sus palabras en ella.

-Ya lo sabes- Respondió fingiendo enojo.

-No amor… no lo sé. ¿Por qué no me lo dices?- Bajó el tono de su voz, transportándola, embriagándola..

-Cariño…- Bella cerró sus ojos. No podía batallar contra sus sentidos.

-Sólo quiero demostrar lo mucho que echo de menos a mi preciosa novia- Clavaba sus palabras directamente en el centro de operaciones de Bella. Y de paso, en su caja de transmisión.

Bella se reclinó en su confortable sillón. Pero abrió los ojos repentinamente, se levantó y cerró con seguro la puerta de su despacho. Volvió a reclinarse en su sillón, abrió sus piernas y se centró en su Paraíso personal.

-Mmmm veo que me lo vas a explicar- Ronroneó en el teléfono.

-Dios preciosa, no sabes cuanto te echo de menos. Quiero tenerte aquí- Jadeó Edward.

-Mmm ¿Dónde amor? Dímelo- Pidió excitada Bella mientras su mano desaparecía bajo la fina tela de su braga.

-Aquí… Mmmm sobre mí… Justo aquí- Susurró Edward mientras acariciaba su caliente y duro miembro.

-Te deseo… Dios te deseo aquí y ahora.- Demandó Bella.

-Pronto amor, muy pronto. Ahora, quiero que te acaricies para mí. ¿Lo harás?- Pidió roncamente.

-Siempre- Suspiró ella.

-Bien, mueve tus dedos para mí- Su voz invitaba a perderse, a desconectar.

Los suaves jadeos de Edward, le llegaban mezclados con los húmedos sonidos de su fricción.

-Ufff cariño, mi cuerpo tiene necesidad de ti- Pidió ella con voz cadente, sexy.

-¿No oyes como me tienes?- Preguntó el entre jadeos roncos.

-Mmmmm tal y cómo me tienes tu a mi- Aseguró ella mordiéndose el labio.

-Cariño- Preguntó el- Dime, ¿te estás mordiendo el labio?- suspiró pesadamente.

-Aha- Arrastró esa voz consciente del resultado.

-Ahhh Dios. Me matas joder. Vas a morderme todo el cuerpo, y es una orden. Uffff- Apretó su húmedo miembro mientras sus dedos bajaban lenta y placenteramente el contorno de su perineo, y cerró sus ojos.

-¿Te estás acariciando para mi, amor?- Preguntó ella sabedora de la respuesta.

-Mmmmm- Jadeó incapaz de articular palabra y ella le acompañó en sus jadeos, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos la transportaban a una Isla maravillosa.

Y se abandonaron a su deseo. A sus caricias, a sus voces, a su compañía en la distancia…


	32. Chapter 32

**Nuevas pistas, nuevos personajes, nuevos datos y****…**

**Qué poquito falta para que llegue nuestro MACHO.**

**Jiji**

**EdithCullen, gracias hija mía. En serio te lo digo. Tú sola estás engordando el número de respuestas, lo cual… Mola.**

**Un besazo y espero conseguir mantenerte enganchada, aunque… Creo que sí.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 29**

**24 Horas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un día más, un solo día más y podría tener a Edward entre mis brazos.

Dos semanas frenéticas entre el asunto de las acciones y la investigación policial. Jacob nos llamó dos veces para pasarnos la información de que disponía.

Habían investigado a la familia Denali, más concretamente a Brandon Denali y a su hija Tanya. Efectivamente, los escrúpulos eran algo de lo que carecían. Su anterior compañía dejó de dar beneficios cuando los ejecutivos decidieron vender sus acciones a la competencia, debido al carácter déspota y huraño de Brandon. La competencia se limitó a tomar partido en las decisiones de la ejecutiva, desplazando con ello a Brandon, obligándole a una salida digna.

Lo que ocultó a mi suegro Greg, era que su verdadera situación al frente de "su" compañía era la de un simple accionista ejecutivo, ya que le habían desposeído de la mayoría de sus acciones, forzándole a venderlas a precio irrisorio o una salida digna. Logró el compromiso de parte de la ejecutiva de ocultar su verdadera situación para llegar a un acuerdo beneficioso con la compañía de mi suegro. La junta aceptó el trato, la fusión era un negocio multimillonario.

Y vaya si fue beneficioso. Para ellos, claro. Por que para la petrolera no fue un buen negocio en absoluto. Ambos se incorporaron al cuerpo de accionariado, tomando y formando parte en las decisiones. La ceguera de mi suegro, propició que la realidad financiera de los Denali no se supiese. O cuando menos, él no la quisiese saber.

Por parte de Tanya, poco se pudo investigar, o aportar alguna luz. Se sabía la clase de mujer que era. Una "Loba Ambiciosa", así se la conocía en el círculo financiero, pero sin mucha inteligencia. Nadie le regalaba los oídos, y por lo general caía mal. Los últimos años, las negociaciones con los compradores de crudo habían caído. Ese dato ya lo manejábamos en la empresa. Los clientes estaban disminuyendo, sabíamos la razón, no querían tratos ni con ella ni con su padre. Pero tenían el 30% de las acciones, el suficiente capital para que nadie pudiese revocarles en sus puestos.

Se nos escapaba algo. Éramos conscientes. Jacob y Seth se desplazaron a la oficina de aduanas, dónde interrogaron a los agentes en busca de algún dato. Nada les pudieron decir. Sólo que cambiaron al agente habitual que hacía los pesajes de crudo ya que éste se despidió. Un tal Mike Newton.

Buscaron, preguntaron, pero era como si la Tierra se le hubiera tragado. La misma Tanya Denali dijo que desapareció sin más, y desde hacía unos meses trataban con otro agente.

Con la ayuda de Gemma York, la antigua asistente de Jason Blake, conseguimos los nombres de algunos de los compradores que abandonaron los tratos con la compañía. Hicimos volver a su asistente desde California, ella no puso reparos en ayudarnos. La última vez que nos vimos fue en los funerales, estaba claramente consternada y se ofreció para cualquier cosa.

Ella me acompaño a dos visitas que programamos. Una de ellas, era el cliente más importante que teníamos y rompió el trato de venta. Nos dio bastantes datos que nos alarmaron. El más importante, la razón para romper con nuestra compañía, era que recibían menos crudo del que compraban. Al ver nuestras caras consternadas, nos dijo que habían comprobado, como en cinco ocasiones, la cantidad de crudo había sido falseada en aduanas. Reclamaron, y por su puesto los Denali defendieron su inocencia. Denunciaron a la compañía, pero el tal Mike Newton presentaba los pesos oficiales y desestimaban la denuncia.

No me podía creer que todo eso se hiciese a espaldas de mi marido y de Blake. Jamás tuvimos constancia de dichas denuncias. O al menos, yo no las tuve.

La investigación se centró en la búsqueda de Mike Newton. Ya había un cabo del que tirar. Ahora, sólo había que encontrarlo.

Esa misma mañana, había quedado con las chicas y Emmet para el almuerzo. Se nos unieron Ariana, Gemma y Jessica, la actual asistente de Ángela y Ben a la que Rose ascendió en su ausencia.

La comida transcurría con el tema de conversación de los clientes que rompieron su contrato con nosotros. Hablaba del tal Mike Newton, nadie lo conocía. Nadie lo había visto jamás por la compañía. Era frustrante. Todos hablábamos excepto Jessica, que se mantenía extrañamente callada,

-Estás muy callada Jess- Rose llevaba tiempo mirándola. Ella reaccionó dando un respingo en la silla.

-Yo conozco a ese Newton- Dijo dejando la copa en la mesa y mirándonos a todos que nos habíamos quedado mudos de repente.

-Habla por favor- La invité. Ella tomó aire y me miró.

-Hace unos dos meses, me encontraba en una discoteca. Salí a respirar aire puro, me encontraba mareada, y bueno, vi a ese Mike con Tanya- Paró y me miró.

-¿Les viste a los dos?- Pregunté ansiosa.

-Sí. Ellos estaban apoyados en un coche. Ella hablaba airada, moviendo mucho los brazos, y él la respondía con gritos-

-¿Pudiste oír lo que decían?- Preguntó Emmet.

-Sé, que está mal decir esto pero… Bueno, me acerqué. Parecían estar discutiendo, todos sabemos quien es Tanya Denali, y pensé que sería uno más de su lista a quien estaría despachando- Miró avergonzada y asentimos.

-El caso, es que me aproximé y me situé lo suficientemente cerca para oír lo que decían, y me quedé atónita- Paró para mirar a todos, y Rose la conminó a seguir ansiosamente.

-Ella le decía que se arrepentiría si abría su bocaza, que le iría mal, y entonces fue cuando él dijo…- Paró para tomar aire, los demás se removieron en sus sillas claramente ansiosos.

-Sigue- Ordenó Rose.

-Le dijo que si haría con él lo mismo que con los demás, a lo que ella respondió que ya sabía a que atenerse, entonces Mike sonrió sarcásticamente y le respondió: _Cuidado Tanya, tienes mucho que perder si abro la boca__"__._Ella le dijo:_"__ya sabes que no me temblará el pulso Newton. No me tembló hace seis meses__"__._- Jessica retorcía sus manos visiblemente nerviosa.

Las caras de los demás eran un poema. Las de Ariana y Bella se transformaron en una mueca dolorosa. Ambas se miraron, la comprensión de esas palabras hacía estragos en ellas. Bella tembló, cerró los ojos y Alice le apretó fuertemente una de sus manos.

-¿Por qué no dijiste esto antes?- Emmet acusó visiblemente enfadado a lo que Jessica reaccionó bajando la cabeza antes de responder.

-Porque desconocía todo, porque ha sido hace unos minutos cuando he empezado a atar cabos. No sabía nada de ese tal Newton, no podría haberlo asociado de ningún modo a nuestra compañía.- Se defendió.

-Lo sé. Es cierto. Te pido disculpas- Emmet habló dulcemente y ella le sonrió tímidamente.

Rose se levantó de un salto, y mirando a Bella que seguía sostenida por Alice ,se acercó a ella lentamente agachándose y tomándole la cara poniéndosela frente a ella.

-Bella cariño, vamos a ver al Inspector Black- Bella comenzó a temblar, presa del dolor de sus recuerdos.- Tranquila cielo, todo va a salir bien. Te lo prometo.- Le dijo Rose besándole la mejilla.-Vamos- Tiró de ella poniéndola en pie.

Ariana también estaba desconcertada, perdida también en sus recuerdos, por lo que tuvo que ser Gemma quien tirase de ella.

-Ari, tenemos que irnos cielo- Y siguieron a todos que ya estaban de pie esperando para salir del restaurante.

Al llegar a la comisaría, tuvieron que esperar a ser recibidos, ya que Black estaba en una reunión. Una hora después, Jacob salió a recibirlos y les dio paso a su oficina. Bella y Ariana ocuparon las dos únicas sillas disponibles, quedándose los demás, de pie apretujados en el estrecho espacio.

Jessica repitió las mismas palabras que en el almuerzo. Seth tomó nota de todo, y salieron de ahí con la Búsqueda y Captura interna del tal Mike Newton, y con la imposición de no decir nada a nadie al respecto, con el objetivo de no alertar a los Denali.

Alice se llevó con ella a Bella. Esta última, desde que regresaron, se alojaba en la mansión de sus suegros. Los recuerdos de su casa eran demasiado vívidos y dolorosos. Lo intentó. Intentó respirar en esa casa, pero no podía. Joel no dijo nada, el estaba feliz con su tía y su abuela, sólo que echaba de menos Las Maldivas.

El asunto de Edward salió inevitablemente. Es muy difícil pretender que un niño de seis años guarde silencio. Así que, la segunda noche tras su regreso, Joel lo mencionó en la cena.

-Abuela, ¿sabes que mamá tiene novio?- Bella y Alice se tensaron, y Jackie casi se atraganta con los guisantes.

-Joel, no es el momento- Reprendió su madre.

-Creo que cualquiera lo es- Susurró Alice mirándola y apretando su mano en señal de apoyo.

-Y bien…- Jackie miró a Bella.

Bella respiró hondo. No estaba preparada, no aún. Era su suegra, la madre de su difunto esposo, su reciente difunto esposo. No sabía como lidiar con esto. Estaba realmente asustada.

-Lo conocí en Las Maldivas- Dijo en apenas un susurro.

-¿Es serio?- Preguntó en tono neutral.

-Bueno… Yo… Supongo que sí- No levantó su mirada.

-Bella- Llamó Jackie.- Mírame- Ordenó y Bella obedeció.

-¿Le quieres?- Preguntó.

-Sí.- Suspiró.

-¿Es un buen hombre?- Volvió a preguntar.

Bella asintió y sonrió tímidamente.

-Lo es madre. Es Noble, honrado, serio y quiere a Bella y a Joel- Alice habló con determinación, a lo que Jackie respondió dejando resbalar unas lágrimas. Bella se contrajo.

-Jackie, yo… Lo siento- Agachó la cabeza. Sabía que no era el momento.

-No hija, es sólo que… - Jackie se detuvo antes de continuar.- Tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida, sólo que es tan pronto…- Jackie no quería dañar a Bella, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse contrariada.

-Lo sé, quizá no…- Jackie la interrumpió.

-Cariño, las cosas pasan cuando tienen que pasar. No te disculpes.- Se levantó dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a todos.- Creo que me voy a acostar, estoy cansada- Dio un beso a Joel, y apretó con cariño el brazo a su nuera y su hija antes de retirarse del comedor.

La mesa se quedó en silencio. Bella no apartó la vista del plato. Joel permanecía a la espera y Alice se reclinó en la silla.

-La he fallado. Soy un monstruo- Bella no pudo más y comenzó a llorar. Alice la abrazó y Joel se asustó cuando su madre comenzó a llorar.

-¿Es culpa mía, verdad mamá?- La cara de Joel era la de un niño que sabe que ha hecho mal.

Bella reaccionó soltándose del abrazo de Alice, y tomando a su hijo en brazos.

-No mi vida, no has hecho nada mal. Es culpa mía, no tuya. ¿De acuerdo?- Joel asintió y enterró su rostro en el cuello de su madre.

Bella se giró a Alice, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza cuando ésta iba a intervenir.

-Mañana Alice. Mañana- Esta asintió, y se limitó a mirar a su cuñada mientras salía de la habitación suspirando.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sexo****… Sexo… Sexo…**

**Jiji.**

**A disfrutarlo mamonas ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 30**

**Por fin estás aquí.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me sudaban las manos. Después de los últimos acontecimientos, necesitaba a Edward conmigo. Sólo unos minutos me separaban de él, los que tardase en facturar el equipaje. Alice, a mi lado, estaba extrañamente quieta. Hablábamos animadamente durante el camino al aeropuerto. Rose, Em y mi hijo nos acompañaban. Todo cambió al entrar en la terminal. Alice dejó de estar operativa, ni siquiera respondía a las bromas de Emmet.

-Alice, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunté.

-Si Bella, es sólo que estoy nerviosa. No veo la hora de abrazarle- Me sonrió soltando el aire de golpe.

La entendía, yo estaba igual o peor. Los últimos días habían sido exasperantes, por no hablar de las noches. Las caricias que intercambiábamos por teléfono, claramente eran insuficientes. Ayudaban, sí, pero con semejante portento por novio, era demasiado frustrante la sensación de vacío al colgar.

Edward se alojaría con Rose y su hermano. Aunque Jackie conocía quien era Edward, no creímos oportuno que el compartiese casa con mi suegra. No habíamos mencionado esa posibilidad, sabía que ella no se negaría. Simplemente, no era lo más correcto ni lo más oportuno. Alice me secundó.

Había reservado una habitación de hotel para esa noche. El plan era quedarnos solos los dos, Joel junto con Alice y Jasper, iría a la mansión de mi suegra. No había problema, ésta era demasiado grande cómo para que ciertos ruidos no molestasen por las noches. Además, Jackie estaba emocionada por conocer al novio de su hija. Entendió mi necesidad de una noche con Edward. El asunto era muy delicado, pero ella jamás me hizo ver malestar por su parte. El punto era, que yo jamás forzaría eso. Estaba demasiado agradecida por como ella tomaba las cosas, con una predisposición exquisita, tragándose cualquier signo de dolor o molestia. Era digna de admirar. Christian era igual que ella.

Un carraspeo de Emmet nos sacó de la ensoñación en que nos encontrábamos. Giramos nuestras cabezas y… Ahí estaba.

Dios.

Ninguna foto, ninguna descripción, haría justicia jamás a ese pedazo de cielo.

El latigazo que me recorrió el cuerpo desde las uñas de los pies hasta las raíces de mi cabello, provocó un jadeo por falta de aire.

Se acercaba a mí, con sus penetrantes esmeraldas clavándose en mi alma. Le sostuve la mirada, incapaz de prestar atención a nada ni a nadie más. ¿Qué me había hecho ese hombre?.Era como estar dentro de una película dónde todo el mundo estaba paralizado, todo, excepto Él.

Me regaló de nuevo esa jodida sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento. No pude por menos que corresponderle. Seguía clavada en el mismo sitio, contemplando como _Mi Hombre_ acortaba la distancia entre ambos. El hormigueo era generalizado, las yemas de mis dedos quemaban clamando por su piel, mi saliva se escondió, provocando la sequedad de mi boca, ávida de que sus jugos la tornaran a la vida. Mi respiración agitada, castigaba a mis pulmones, sabedores de la proximidad de ese aroma que les embriagaría. Mi cuerpo estaba dispuesto a recibirle.

Dejó su maleta a nuestros pies. Miró dentro de mi alma comprobando que todo estuviese bien. Llevó sus manos a mis mejillas, y un gemido salió de lo más hondo de mi ser. Acomodé mi cara en sus manos, dejando que una tímida lágrima resbalase hasta chocar con sus dedos. Cerró sus ojos y pegó su frente a la mía, dejando que su aliento traspasase las barreras de mi olfato, poniendo en alerta mis sentidos.

-Estoy aquí mi vida- Susurró en mis labios.

Mis manos escalaron su cintura, hasta posarse tras su cuello. Acaricié su nuca aún sin abrir los ojos, dejando que mi mente, se embotase de su tacto. Su cabello se escurría entre mis dedos, devolviéndome sensaciones pasadas. Alcé mi rostro y le invité a entrar en casa.

Posó sus labios dulcemente sobre los míos, apenas un roce etéreo. Se quedó quieto, paralizó sus labios dejando que reconociesen el terreno. Sus manos apretaron dulcemente mi rostro, y sentí la humedad de su lengua recorriendo mis labios. Los entreabrí, dejando escapar un leve gemido. La urgencia de mi boca, quedó reducida a su ritmo. Entendí que Edward quería matar la ansiedad. Y me limité a disfrutar la dulce tortura.

Continuó acariciando mis labios con su lengua, dotándolos de su sabor, marcando con su esencia su territorio. Temblé cuando rozó mis dientes, mi mente ejecutó la orden y entreabrí los labios. Su lengua hizo presencia en todo su esplendor, bajó sus manos a mi cintura, me pegó a su cuerpo, y sentí como una de sus manos recorrió mi espalda hasta posarse en mi cuello, tomando mi cabeza, atrayéndola más a la suya, profundizando en un beso plagado de deseo, anhelo, carencia, necesidad, amor…

Cuando separamos nuestras bocas, y dejamos entrar el aire que nos faltaba, aún sin romper nuestro contacto, fuimos conscientes de dónde estábamos y quien nos rodeaba. Sonreímos antes de girarnos a los demás.

Alice y Jasper se miraban embobados, abrazados. No vi su reencuentro, pero no creo que distase mucho del nuestro. Emmet abrazó a su hermano efusivamente, y Rose le dio dos calidos besos. Joel se quedó parado, se le veía algo incómodo, pero Edward facilitó las cosas inclinándose ante él.

-Y bueno enano, ¿no me vas a decir nada?- Preguntó sonriendo.

Joel sonrió tímidamente soltando su agarre de la pierna de Emmet y dio un corto y rápido beso a Edward bajando su cabecita. Le desarmó. Su cara era un poema Esperaba cualquier cosa menos ese recibimiento.

Edward le abrazó, le estrechó firmemente entre sus brazos y besó su cabeza. Lloré como una tonta, pero no fui la única, Alice estaba en las mismas que yo.

En ese momento, Jasper se me acercó abrazándome.

-Ya le tienes aquí- Me susurró guiñándome un ojo cómplice.-Y ella a ti- Respondí abrazándole igualmente.

-Bueno chicos, hora de irse- Anunció Emmet tomando a Rose de la mano.

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?- Edward me preguntó a la vez que pasaba un brazo por mi cintura y llevaba a Joel de la mano.

-Mi abuela sabe que eres su novio- Joel lo dijo con una naturalidad pasmosa. Edward se paró en seco y me miró incrédulo.

-Ya te contaré- Le dije sonriendo y dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Joel se marchó con Alice y Jasper, nosotros nos fuimos con la otra pareja, que nos dejaría en el hotel que había reservado.

-Portaos exactamente como yo espero- Nos pidió Emmet desde la ventanilla del coche con una inmensa sonrisa. Rose la secundó guiñándome un ojo cómplice y Edward y yo, nos miramos unos instantes antes de entrar al hotel.

Cuando entramos en el ascensor, me acorraló inmediatamente contra la pared, cazando mis labios con ansiedad. Metió su lengua en mi boca y la retorció junto a la mía, provocando que ambos jadeásemos fuertemente. Sus manos apretaron mis pechos y mis pezones le dieron la bienvenida. Los acarició con los pulgares, y mis piernas se abrieron automáticamente. Edward respiraba jadeando mientras sus labios mojaban mi cuello, y sus dientes marcaban mi piel. Justo cuando mi mano bajaba a su entrepierna, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Edward gruñó, pero cogió mi mano y tiró de mí rápidamente.

Intenté pasar la tarjeta por la ranura, pero la excitación de la que era presa hizo que por dos veces se escurriera de mis manos. Edward resopló impaciente.

-Deja que yo lo haga- Su voz salió tan ronca que me temblaron las piernas.

Nada más abrir la puerta, tiró la maleta sin mirar dónde caía. Me agarró de la cintura y tras pasar a la habitación, cerró la puerta de ésta de una fuerte patada. Me reí de su impaciencia y el arqueó una de sus cejas divertidamente.

-¿Qué le hace gracia Srta. Swan?- Me miró amenazadoramente sexy.

-N…Nada- Balbuceé ante su proximidad.

Me apresó entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Subió mis manos sobre mi cabeza, y mirándome fijamente, pasó la lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos lentamente, castigándome.

Mi pulso amenazaba con pararse súbitamente, relamí mis labios, impaciente porque el estrellase los suyos en ellos. Pero por lo visto, no era esa su intención.

Restregó su dura erección en mi vientre mientras me miraba fijamente. Su jodida sonrisa de satisfacción me mataba. Un sonoro jadeo subió desde mis pulmones, y él volvió a frotarse contra mí.

-Por favor…- Gemí.

-Por favor… ¿Qué?- Preguntó ronco en mi oído, regándolo con su aliento.

-Edward…-

-¿Qué… Bella?- Pasando su aliento por mi cuello y bajando…

Sólo pude responderle con gemidos, retorciéndome, girando mi cintura, buscando su contacto. El me respondió alejándose cuando yo lo buscaba, y podía notar su sonrisa en mi clavícula.

Su agarre no cedía, y me desesperé. El me miraba divertido, mientras me seguía castigando con el roce de su aliento.

-Basta Edward…- Imploré.

-No entiendo cariño- Seguía jugando.

-Basta de juegos- Rogué

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó parando en mi cuello y mirándome fijamente.- ¿No quieres esto?- Lamió mis labios mojándolos completamente.- ¿Ni esto?- Mordió mi mandíbula- ¿O esto?- deslizó su húmeda lengua hasta mi oreja.-¿Esto tampoco?- La mordió- ¿Nada?- Bajó hasta mis pezones y los mordió sobre la tela.

Subió hasta quedarse frente a mí, mirándome profundamente. Hablando con la voz tan ronca por el deseo, que de no haber estado sujeta por sus manos, habría caído irremediablemente al suelo, incapaz de que mis piernas me sostuvieran.

-Pretendes decirme, que esto- Metió una de sus manos entre mis piernas, mojándola y enseñándome el brillo que mi excitación dejó en sus dedos- ¿No te gusta?- Los metió en su boca y cerró sus ojos mientras los lamía.

-¿Respóndeme?- Ordenó mientras clavaba su hinchada entrepierna en mi vientre.

Tenía los sentidos nublados. Una niebla espesa me rodeaba. Tan sólo era consciente del fuego que arrasaba mis entrañas, de la necesidad de apagarlo.

-Te necesito- Susurré apenas en un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo?- Empujó contra mi vientre. Su boca dolorosamente separada de la mía.

-T… Te necesito- Repetí elevando la voz.

-¿Qué necesitas de mí?- Siguió torturándome con su aliento en mi boca.

-Edward…- Quería llorar, mi resistencia estaba bajo mínimos, y él me castigaba.

Una de sus manos liberó la mía, y arrancó los botones de mi blusa, dejando mis pechos expuestos bajo la ropa interior. Sus ojos se oscurecieron de deseo, jadeó profundamente y presionó más su entrepierna contra mí. Lamió la separación de mis pechos, y me derretí.

-Dios Edward… Por favor… Por favor… Por favor…- Mis súplicas parecieron conmoverle.

Soltó el agarre de mi otra mano, separó su cuerpo del mío y me dolió. Me mostró su sexy sonrisa antes de hablar.

-Dímelo- Y volvió a mojar sus labios mientras clavaba sus ojos en mi cuerpo.

Algo me corrió por las venas mezclándose con el deseo y la pasión. Enojo, puro enojo. Mi cuerpo ardía en llamas, y Edward, lejos de ser la tormenta que lo aplacase, avivaba aún más el fuego que me consumía.

Le agarré de la camisa y tiré de él hasta pegarlo contra la pared, ocupando mi lugar. Estaba cabreada, muy cabreada, e iba a darle un escarmiento.

-Quiero esto- Mordí sus labios- Y esto- rompí su camisa, chupé y mordisqueé sus pezones-Además de esto- lamí todos los dedos de sus manos, lentamente, succionándolos sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos-Y esto…-tomé su miembro entre mis manos presionándolo, haciendo que Edward emitiese un sonoro jadeo y apretase sus dientes- …Lo quiero dentro de mi _Ya- _Me había enfadado de verdad.

Sonrió de lado antes de capturar salvajemente mi boca con la suya. Literalmente destrozó mis labios convirtiéndome en una adicta. Mi sexo era un volcán a punto de estallar. No sé como, sentí chocar mi espalda contra la cama. Edward estaba poseído, destrozó mi ropa sin contemplaciones. Verle la cara era ya de por sí terriblemente excitante. Lamió todo mi cuerpo con una avidez lujuriosa, no podía dejar de jadear, era sencillamente insoportable. Abrió mi sexo con su lengua, dejando que mis manos apretasen su cabeza contra el.

Me retorcí como una serpiente ante el fuego, mis gritos debieron oírse por todo el hotel, pero nada importaba, sólo ese hombre que castigaba mi cuerpo con el más absoluto de los placeres.

Colocó mis piernas sobre sus hombros, y me penetró sin contemplaciones. Decir que vi las estrellas es quedarse corto, ese hombre acababa de abrirme una ventana al Universo. Mató mis gemidos con su lengua. Acompasó sus entradas en mi boca con las de mi sexo. Podía notar como sus testículos golpeaban mi entrepierna, sus gruñidos incentivaban mi ya descontrolado ritmo cardiaco. Noté como todos mis nervios confluían en mi vientre, los noté cargados de lava, deseando salir al exterior.

-Ed…Edward… Ahhhh Edwardd… no aguanto más…N…No puedo cariño- Jadeé como pude.

-No lo hagas. Córrete para mí. Hazlo Bella… ¡Hazlo!… ¡Ahora!- Bramó aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas.

El frió se acomodó en mis pies, hizo que se contrajesen y se clavasen en el colchón mientras el torrente de lava bajaba por los conductos abrasándolos a su paso. Sentí como mi cuerpo se arqueaba con fuerza levantando incluso a Edward. Terminé gritando su nombre absolutamente presa del placer.

Me dejé caer exhausta al mismo tiempo que Edward se vaciaba en mi interior. Clavé mis uñas en sus brazos mientras sus estertores finales daban lugar. Rodó sobre mí y cayó pesadamente a mi lado. Ninguno dijo nada. No había aliento para nada más. Nuestras respiraciones decían con claridad lo que sentíamos.

Unos instantes después me abrazó. Besó dulcemente mis labios y me miró a los ojos.

-No sabes como te quiero- Susurró sonriendo.

-No sabes como te quiero yo- Respondí acariciando su rostro.


	34. Chapter 34

**Es impresionante lo que os ha gustado el capi anterior****… ( grillos de fondo…)**

**En fins, vamos con el siguiente que como veréis, aporta datos y recuerdos…**

**Un beso a todas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 31**

**La Charla**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No fue el único asalto, ni mucho menos. Había mucho deseo contenido, mucha necesidad reprimida. Llenaron sus reservas avariciosamente, no queriendo dejar nada para mañana y eso les pasó factura. Sus cuerpos yacían plenos, cansados, extasiados. Era momento de ponerse al día.

-Dime cariño, ¿qué es todo eso de fraude en el crudo? Ayer apenas hablamos de eso- Preguntó Edward mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de su novia.

Bella suspiró, había mucho que contar y tenía que poner en orden los acontecimientos.

-Por lo visto, los Denali habrían cometido fraude en la venta de crudo a unos pocos clientes. Hay un Agente que se encargaba de los pesajes fraudulentos, pero ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno- Bella relato por encima.

-¿Las Compañías estafadas no denunciaron?- Preguntó extrañado.

-Sí. Lo hicieron, pero al parecer, ese tal Newton siempre demostraba que los pesajes eran legales. ¿Quién iba a dudar de un agente de aduanas? ¿De unos documentos oficiales?- Bella cuestionó a Edward.

-Pues, un buen abogado mercantil- Hizo un gesto con los ojos que mostraban lo obvio de su observación.

-¿Qué trata de decirme Abogado?- Inquirió ella arqueando una ceja.

-Cariño. Nadie está a salvo del fraude. A ningún nivel, a ninguna instancia. Me sorprende que los abogados de esas compañías no cotejasen esos datos.- Respondió sorprendido.

Bella suspiró pensando y analizando las palabras de Edward. Eran lógicas, por supuesto, pero también entendía qué pasó realmente.

-Edward… Llevábamos vendiéndoles crudo por muchos años, aparentemente sin problema alguno hasta que los Denali hacen acto de presencia y se encargan de ese operativo. Me inclino a creer que nuestros clientes, no quisieron ir más allá por respeto a la familia de mi suegro. Lo que no evitó su contrariedad, y por consiguiente, la ruptura de esos contratos.- Bella intentó razonar con él.

-¿Cuándo dices que se cometieron esos fraudes?- Edward estaba muy concentrado.

-Pues… Hará unos tres años. Mi suegro ya le comentó a Chris algo al respecto. Aunque no se pudo demostrar. Francamente, hemos sabido de esto hace tan sólo unos días-

-¿Christian nunca te comentó nada?- Edward se rascaba la barbilla y a Bella le hizo gracia ese gesto.

-De eso en concreto, no- Respondió en su cuello.

-Háblame de Tanya Denali- Pidió el de pronto y Bella soltó un bufido.

-Es una perra.- Dijo escupiendo las palabras.

Edward se apoyó en uno de sus codos y miró fijamente a Bella. Una punzada le atravesó el pecho cuando vio sus lágrimas a punto de salir. Acarició sus mejillas con ternura.

-Mi vida… ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Ayer…- Tragó hondo y sorbió su nariz- Ayer supimos algo- Se estremeció y Edward la apretó contra el.

-Cuéntamelo cariño- Susurró.

-Edward…- El la miró fijamente- Creemos que ella mató a Jason y a Chris- Lo dijo en un hilo de voz antes de que ésta se le quebrase.

-Mi vida…- La estrechó entre sus brazos dejando que llorase. Sabía que habían llegado a un momento delicado, una conversación que aún no se había dado, y que estaba pendiente.

-Nos amenazó Edward, nos hizo la vida imposible. No me perdonó jamás que yo ocupase un puesto que según ella le pertenecía. Da espanto, te prometo que da espanto tenerla delante. La maldad traspasa sus ojos.- Bella hablaba hipando y Edward la acunaba mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-No te va a hacer nada mi vida, ni a ti ni a Joel. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?- Prometió el.

-Sí.- Musitó ella.

-Cariño…- Suspiró antes de continuar.- ¿Por qué no duermes en casa?- Esperó su respuesta.

-Lo intenté, pero…- La voz se le quebró de nuevo y enterró aún más la cabeza en el cuello de Edward.

-Shhh- Tranquilizó Edward.-Todo está bien cariño-Besó su cabeza repetidas veces.

-Al día siguiente de llegar, fui a casa. Dudé antes de entrar, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.-Edward se removió-Tranquilo, estoy bien- Sonrió tímidamente.

-La casa seguía igual… Obviamente. No era como si esperase encontrar un fantasma.- Chasqueó la lengua y Edward sonrió.-Pero…-Se detuvo.

-¿Pero?- La invitó a seguir.

-Durante el viaje de vuelta en avión, pensaba en todo lo que me encontraría. Mi vida ha cambiado desde ese viaje. Estás tú. -El asintió- Entrar en casa, era una prueba de fuego-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Todos los recuerdos vinieron de golpe- Miró al techo y después cerró los ojos.

Silencio

-¿Joel?-

-Joel entró como si nada. La verdad es que me sorprende cómo ha tomado todo- Respondió quedamente.

-Tu hijo es muy fuerte Bella- Edward sonrió.

-Lo sé. Pero aún así, sorprende que no haya reaccionado como se espera que lo haga.- Bella frunció el ceño y Edward se separó para mirarla.

-¿Cómo se espera?- Inquirió sorprendido.

-Cariño, su padre murió el día que cumplía seis años- Tomó aire

-Cuéntame de ese día vida, ¿Puedes?- Apretó sus brazos en torno a ella, y Bella asintió.

-Me llamaron sobre las doce del mediodía. Yo, ese día no fui al trabajo. Me… Me dijeron que…-Las lágrimas volvieron y paro unos segundos- Me dijeron que Christian estaba herido. Pensé que habría tenido un accidente de tráfico, y les pregunté en qué hospital estaba cuando Rose entró a casa.- Bella necesitó respirar y Edward acarició con avidez su mejilla.

-Cuando vi su cara… Dios… Esa cara no la olvidaré jamás. Solté el teléfono y caminé hacia ella. Se había quedado parada en el marco de la puerta, mirándome fijamente…- Se perdió en sus recuerdos.

_-Rose__…__- _

_-Bella, yo__…__- Rose comenzó a llorar amargamente, incapaz de contener las lagrimas por más tiempo mientras Bella la observaba aterrada._

_-Por Dios Rose. ¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó nerviosa._

_Su amiga levantó la cabeza, no sabía cómo hacer esas cosas. Jamás había tenido que dar una noticia así. Se acercó a ella y la cogió de las manos. Respiró hondo._

_-Bella__…__- Respiró- Es Chris__…__- Bella se contrajo violentamente y se dejó caer en la silla que tenía al lado. Rose se arrodilló frente a ella volviendo a tomar sus manos. Se obligó a decirlo, y habló todo lo firme que fue capaz._

_-Christian está muerto.- Miró a los ojos de su amiga, y pudo ver el pozo en el que se sumieron._

_-Bella cariño- La abrazó, pero sintió los brazos muertos de su amiga en los costados. Sólo oía su respiración, era grave, ansiosa, forzada y la sintió caer inerte sobre ella__…_

-Mi vida- Edward besó el rostro de su mujer con amor y delicadeza. Y Bella se limitó a cerrar los ojos y llorar. Llorar amargamente.

-¿Le echas de menos?- Hizo la pregunta que más temía, pero que más necesitaba hacer.

Bella oyó ésta, y quedó callada unos instantes. Edward sentía los nervios correr por sus venas.

-Claro que le echo de menos Edward.- Ella se giró y le sonrió antes de seguir hablando.- Era un hombre maravilloso. El mejor padre y el mejor marido. Teníamos una amistad cómplice, y eso, no se puede olvidar. Además, fue mi mayor apoyo siempre. Sobre todo con lo de mis padres…- Calló de pronto.

Edward procesó toda la información. Sintió un ramalazo de celos, pero pensó que era normal. Christian debió ser un hombre excepcional si consiguió el amor de Bella. Reparó en la última frase de ella.

-¿Qué pasó con tus padres?- Mordió su oreja suavemente.

-Murieron en un accidente cuando estaba embarazada de Joel- Dijo neutra.

-Lo siento- No podía creer la mala suerte que acompañaba a esa mujer tan dulce.

-Gracias- Besó su pecho. -No teníamos mucha relación- Añadió.

-Vaya, ¿de qué me suena eso?- Mostró una triste sonrisa.- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó.

-No entendieron que quisiese vivir mi vida al margen de la que ellos me diseñaron. Christian no era el único con un futuro trazado. La diferencia entre ambos, era el monto económico- Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Explícame- Estaba sorprendido.

-Mis padres querían que me dedicase a la Educación Secundaria, y me casase con Louis Grant. El hijo del profesor de mi instituto. Supuestamente, estaba enamorado de mi ya que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, y mis padres pensaron que nadie mejor que él para su hija.- Sonrió en su pecho y Edward levantó su barbilla.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Sonrió a su vez.

-Louis era gay. Tuve que enfrentarme a todos para imponerme. Nadie podía saber su secreto- Reía con ganas.

-¿Por qué no lo dijo?, te podría haber facilitado las cosas- Edward no comprendía.

-¿Bromeas?- Ella le miró incrédula. -¿Reconocer ser gay en un pequeño pueblo de Kansas?- Y estalló en carcajadas


	35. Chapter 35

**Vale, otro m****ás.**

**De nuevo, gracias chicas. Ale, a disfrutarlo… Sobre todo la segunda parte… Nanana…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 32**

**Escondido.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mike Newton, se acercó, como cada mañana, a la pequeña cafetería que había dos calles más abajo de su apartamento.

Dos meses siguiendo la misma rutina. Comprar el desayuno, el diario, desayunar en la cafetería leyéndolo, ver televisión, desesperarse, dormir… Desesperarse…

Estaba harto, estaba cansado, estaba frustrado y muy enfadado. Tenía la vida que quería. Si bien ésta, no era tan plena como cualquier mortal desease, sí podría decirse, que Mike Newton llevaba una vida normal. Un buen empleo que además era seguro, un buen sueldo, una buena casa y una más que pasable vida social.

Pero todo se vino abajo, en el momento en que esa maldita mujer se cruzó en su vida.

Lamentarse no valía de nada, lo sabía perfectamente, pero a veces llegaba a tal punto de frustración que tenía que desahogar. Y en esas estaba, destrozando el ya de por sí destartalado apartamento, cuando el teléfono sonó.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó violento, directo, frío. ¿Para qué fingir?

-Oh, vaya. Hola a ti también Mike- Sonrió despectivamente al oírla.

-Al grano- Apuró molesto.

-Te están buscando, así que, extrema más la vigilancia. Ni un error ¿me entiendes?, ni un solo error o ya sabes lo que vendrá- Amenazó.

-¿Morir?- Rió sarcástico- Y dime, ¿crees que ahora estoy vivo?- Destilaba veneno en la voz.

-Nada más me gustaría que matarte. No sabes cuanto deseo que tu asquerosa e insignificante vida deje de perturbar la mía. Pero no depende de mí, puedes estar agradecido por ello.- Su voz se tornó afilada, como un puñal.

-¿Qué se siente siendo un instrumento Tanya?- Preguntó burlón. ¿Qué se siente estando en manos de otra persona? Te tiene bien cogida, ¿verdad _puta_? Le importaba un bledo lo que esa mujer le dijese. Estaba harto de sus amenazas, no la tenía respeto en absoluto.

-¡Escúchame escoria!- Bramó ésta- No vayas a creer que estás a salvo de mí, ni por un instante ¿Me oyes?, porque cuando menos te lo esperes, retorceré tu cuello como la sabandija que eres- Las venas se le marcaron en el cuello.

-¡Escúchame tú maldita perra!- Elevó la voz al grito - Me importa una mierda todo esto. Me importáis una mierda tú y el chulo que te folla. No voy a entregarme, pero si me pillan… Me va a importar todo una mierda. ¿Comprendes?- Amenazó.

-Sí. Comprendo. Pero… Me pregunto, si comprendes tú lo que le pasará a tu familia. Porque, lo comprendes ¿Verdad?- Sonrió victoriosa al no oír respuesta.

-Algún día Tanya… Algún día…- Prometió.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó altanera.

-Algún día veré como esa asquerosa sonrisa se te borra de tu asqueroso rostro- Sentenció, y colgó violentamente el teléfono.

_**################################################################**_

-¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?- Preguntó desperezándose entre las sábanas.

Ella salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, y el clavó su mirada en el cuerpo que le volvía loco.

-Uhmmm, a ver…- Pensó- Em te recogerá en una hora, yo pasaré con Rose por la compañía, y después de recoger a Joel del colegio, cena todos juntos- Enumeró mientras buscaba su ropa interior.

Él, se levantó, y pegó su cuerpo desnudo al de ella. Abrazándola y pegando su erección a sus nalgas.

-Mmmmm una hora.- Susurró ronco mientras sus manos despojaban a la mujer de la toalla.

-Edward…- Jadeó.- Cariño, tienes que ducharte- Logró decir.

-Mmmm después- Dejó caer la toalla y pasó frugalmente las manos por el cuerpo de Bella.

La arrastró a la cama antes de que ella comenzase a protestar de nuevo, la tumbó bocabajo, pasando sus labios y su lengua por la espalda, siguiendo su columna vertebral. Llegó a sus nalgas, las besó y lamió, dando pequeños mordiscos en éstas, provocando gemidos en Bella.

Levanto sus piernas y la hizo ponerse a cuatro patas. Bella se dejó hacer, perdida como estaba con las sensaciones que ese hombre la provocaba. Abrió sus nalgas, y comenzó a lamer su entrada ayudándose de los dedos para que su lengua pudiese campar a sus anchas. Tiró de los labios con los dientes, mordisqueó su clítoris y Bella elevó un sonoro jadeo a las alturas mientras apretaba las sábanas.

Sintió como la penetraba con sus dedos, mientras su lengua subía hasta detenerse en su ano. Notó como la giraba en torno a el. Sintió la humedad de la saliva. Notó como su lengua hurgaba su interior y sus dedos la embestían. Loca, se volvió loca de placer. Se retorció en la cama cuando esos dedos, poco a poco cambiaron de cueva.

Se tensó cuando uno de ellos entraba lentamente. Edward se acercó a su oído.

-No temas cariño. Déjame intentarlo. Prometo que te gustará- Ronco, excitado, muy excitado. Así estaba Edward.

Asintió levemente.

-Relájate mi vida- Pidió el mientras hundía más su dedo.

Bella apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada. Quería hacerlo. Quería probar más cosas con Edward. Procuró relajarse y Edward la ayudó haciendo que se tumbase completamente. Puso una almohada en el vientre de ella, dejando sus nalgas expuestas.

Movió el dedo dentro de ella, y Bella suspiró. Edward se chupó dos de sus dedos, y lentamente comenzó a friccionar más el ano de Bella, notando como poco a poco se dilataba. Bella estaba disfrutando. Jamás se planteó el sexo anal, pero estaba comprobando que era placentero. Muy placentero.

Edward se posicionó tras ella, y comenzó a bombear sus dedos, penetrándola cada vez más rápido. Los sacó y dejó pasar su lengua impregnada de su saliva, lubricándolo con esta. Con su otra mano, comenzó a masturbar su más que dura erección. Bella le oía gemir mientras su cuerpo se movía al compás de los dedos de Edward y del movimiento de la cama.

Giró su cabeza para ver a su novio con los labios apretados, concentrado en su trasero y cerró los ojos presa del placer que eso le causaba. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, los dirigió al miembro de Edward, que lucía duro, hinchado y húmedo. Con todas las venas marcadas con precisión, y quiso tenerlo ya.

Edward giró su rostro, justo para ver la expresión de Bella, y emitió un rugido de excitación. Se puso de rodillas tras ella, levantó sus nalgas y aproximó su duro miembro a la entrada. Acarició esta, dejando que su pene la frotase y apretando sus cachetes ejerciendo presión en él.

-Hazlo Edward- Apremió ella - ¡Hazlo ya!- Ordenó ansiosa.

Y el obedeció.

Abrió sus nalgas, e introdujo el glande. Bella gimió, y el siguió lentamente con el prepucio. Bella apretó los dientes y las manos, y Edward paró unos instantes. Mientras, acariciaba las nalgas de ella, esperando la señal para seguir. Bella se giró y le miró a los ojos. Vio amor, deseo y seguridad, y bajó lentamente la cabeza posicionándose de nuevo. Edward empujó, despacio… Despacio, hasta que llegó hasta su raíz. Abrió la boca para dejar escapar un jadeo.

-Dios cariño… eres tan estrechita. Perfecta… Perfecta.- Jadeó de nuevo mientras apretaba las caderas de Bella y comenzó a sacar su miembro.

Bella apretó sus labios, y notó como introducía su pene de nuevo en ella.

-Más rápido Edward- Pidió.

Y Edward comenzó a incrementar el ritmo de nuevo. Sus embestidas, aunque suaves, comenzaban a tomar un compás sinuoso, y no podía evitar gemir ante la maravillosa estrechez de su mujer.

Bella dejó de sentir dolor, y su cuerpo comenzó a contonearse, acompañando las embestidas de Edward. Pronto el ritmo se hizo frenético, haciendo que los choques de los cuerpos sonasen en todo su esplendor. La mano de Bella viajó hasta su sexo, y comenzó a masturbarlo rápido. Jamás, en toda su vida, había recibido un placer semejante a éste. Las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo, absolutamente desconocidas para ella, la estaban transportando a un nivel superior.

-Más Edward… Más… Más- Gritaba- Ahhh Mass, más duro Edward… Mass- Pidió mientras sus dedos se hundían en su cuerpo.

Edward iba todo lo rápido que su cuerpo de daba. Era una locura. Se sentía agotado pero le era imposible parar o disminuir el ritmo. Oír a su mujer pedirle más y más, le estaba volviendo loco. Mordía los hombros de Bella, aún siendo consciente de que la estaba marcando. Para él, el sexo anal también era nuevo. Jamás antes quiso hacerlo. Pretendía, que algo tan íntimo había que hacerlo de manera especial y con alguien especial.

-Ahhh Bella…-Embestida.

Ahhh- Embestida.

Ahhh- Embestida

-Dios cariño- Embestida

Bella levantó su cuerpo, hasta pegar su espalda al pecho de Edward. Levantó sus brazos y agarró la cabeza de su hombre, dejando que las manos de él la recorriesen entera.

Edward la acomodó sobre sus piernas, clavando más profundamente su miembro en ella, y una de sus manos aprisionó un pezón, retorciéndolo, estirándolo, mientras la otra bajó hasta su sexo, dónde sin más le clavó dos de sus dedos.

-Móntame preciosa… Móntame- Ordenó en su oreja.

Bella le cabalgó agarrándose de su cabeza, absolutamente ida de placer. Todos los puntos sensibles de su cuerpo estaban ocupados, y la voz, la boca y la lengua de su hombre embotaban aún más sus sentidos.

Notó su cuerpo arquearse, y las manos de Edward la afianzaron su cintura, tumbándola de nuevo en la cama ante la proximidad del orgasmo.

-Dámelo todo Edward- Pedía ella- Lléname.

Edward profundizó las estocadas mientras clavaba sus manos en las caderas de Bella. Cerró sus ojos y sus labios formaron una mueca de placer. Iba a llegar, iba a descargar, y lo iba a hacer en el cuerpo de su mujer.

-Oh Bella… Oh cariño… Ahhh- Y se vació por completo dentro de ella, mientras sus embestidas desaceleraban el ritmo.

Una… Dos… Tres… Y echó su cuerpo sobre la espalda de ella.

Bella notó la calidez del liquido traspasar su cuerpo, y apretó sus labios conteniendo el fuerte gemido que acabó por salir. Sin fuerzas, cayó sobre la cama, soportando el peso de Edward por unos instantes.

Rodó sobre ella y quedó a su lado, mirando al techo, respirando entrecortado. Tomó la mano de Bella y la miró.

-Te prometo, que ha sido lo más intenso que he experimentado en mi vida- Y sonrió a su mujer.

-Tenemos que repetirlo- Le miró seria, absolutamente agotada pero feliz. Y el torció la sonrisa antes de besarla con ansias.

Sosegaron sus respiraciones cogidos de la mano. Cerrando sus ojos al unísono, recreándose en los recuerdos de sus sensaciones. Bella rompió el momento.

-Tenemos que hablar de aquello que pasó con Lauren- Edward la miró serio. Pero ella le sonrió dulcemente.

-Tranquilo- Le calmó abrazándose a él.

-Ella… Ya no está en la Isla- Bella levantó su cabeza y le miró sorprendida.

Edward contó todo lo que pasó, todos los detalles de aquella noche, y de los demás días en que su antigua amiga, quemó su vida. Bella pegó su cuerpo más a él. No le agradaba Lauren, pero tampoco escuchar como una vida se deterioraba por perder el Norte. Y lloró por lastima, lloró por pena, lloró… Porque Edward la quiso a ella. Lloró… de agradecimiento…

**¿Qué… Pensabais acaso que la cosa había terminado?**

**¿Si?**

**¿De verdad?**

**¿En serio?**

**Qué poco me conocéis…**

**Jeje :P**


	36. Chapter 36

**Gracias por los comentarios, y bienvenidas a las nuevas incorporaciones. Y ya que estamos, adelantar, que ****éste fic, consta de 90 capítulos, además de las tres introducciones y el epílogo.**

**Espero que os siga enganchando, porque la verdad, y pese a que quede mal decirlo, merece la pena, y recordaros, que vamos a entrar en el meollo.**

**Estos 32 capítulos anteriores, ha sido como colocar las fichas en el tablero, y la verdadera partida de ajedrez, comienza ahora.**

**Besos para todas ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 33**

**Hiel.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- La agarró del brazo cuando se disponía a bajarse de la cama.

-A desayunar. ¿Puedo?- Preguntó ofendida mientras sacudía el brazo que el amarraba.

-Por supuesto querida. - Mostró su falsa sonrisa y con ella, sus perfectos y blancos dientes.

Tiró de su brazo y cogió el camisón que había en el suelo. Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de esta sin girarse cuando le oyó reír. Le odiaba con todo su ser. Jamás pensó sentirse presa de nada ni nadie. Pero sabía que tendría que hilar muy fino. Las circunstancias de su vida habían cambiado. Ella ya no dirigía su vida. Tenía que aceptarlo.

Se preparó un café, y se sentó en la encimera a tomárselo cuando él llegó frente a ella y le quitó la taza de las manos.

-Gracias.- Sonrió cínicamente mientras le daba un sorbo.

-Podrías prepararte uno. ¿No crees?- Preguntó enfadada mientras se dirigía a la cafetera.

-Para eso te tengo a ti- Notó su aliento en su cuello y se tensó. Quiso salir de la prisión del cuerpo de él y la encimera, pero él apretó más contra ella impidiéndoselo.

-Ya me has convertido en una puta. ¿También tengo que ser una chacha?- Tembló de miedo y rabia.

-No.- Dijo contra su nuca.- No en una.-Sonrió- En _Mí _puta, y en _Mí_ chacha.- Mordió su cuello y ella contuvo el asco y las ganas de golpearle.

-Estoy harta de tus ofensas. No te creas que voy a aguantar mucho más- Empujó su cuerpo contra el con fuerza, provocando que este diese un traspiés y con el, que la taza cayese al suelo.

-Mira lo que has hecho ¡Perra!- Gritó señalando sus manchados pantalones.

Ella cogió un cuchillo y se giró con él firmemente agarrado. Al verlo, el sonrió. Ella tembló mientras el se acercaba.

-Adelante- Dijo ronco, amenazante mientras se paraba frente al cuchillo que rozaba su estómago.- Hazlo.- Ordenó.

Dudó. Deseaba clavárselo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero éstas la abandonaron, y una lágrima rebelde comenzó a caer por su mejilla al mismo tiempo que su mano caía empuñando el cuchillo.

-Lo sabía.- Dijo tomando el cuchillo y cogiendo su cara obligándola a mirarle.- Eres inteligente, a pesar de todo.- Mordió sus labios con saña hasta hacerla sangrar.-Eres patética.- Soltó el cuchillo en la encimera y salió de la cocina.

Ella le siguió con la mirada, hasta que salió, y volvió su vista a la ventana, perdiéndose en ella.

-Papá…- Musitó, y sus ojos dejaron escapar el torrente de lagrimas.

-Ohhhh- Sonaron aplausos acompañando la exclamación.- Pero si está llorando- se llevó las manos a la cara teatralmente mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba su rostro.

-Cariño…- Arrastró la palabra- De verdad que casi me conmueves- sus dedos limpiaban las lagrimas de la mujer mientras su boca se curvaba con burla- Eres tan dulce- curvó sus labios cruelmente- Pobrecita, llamando a su papaíto. Ohhh pobre desdichada. - Sus ojos remataron la sátira con el desprecio tiñéndolos.- Qué pensaría tu papi si supiera que su flamante, adorable y exquisita hija, es una vulgar asesina.- Apretó sus manos en torno a sus mejillas y ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

Las soltó como si quemasen.

-La clemencia es un sentimiento que no mereces.-Sentenció. -Me voy, esta noche no vengas, necesito la casa- Habló dándola la espalda mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡La casa es mía!- Chilló con furia.

-Sí.- Sonrió- Pero me la vas a prestar ¿a que sí?- Dijo haciendo un falso puchero.

-Si quieres follarte a una puta, págate un hotel- Escupió entre dientes.

-Tanya… Tanya…- Suspiró con impotencia.-Yo no mantengo a putas, deberías saberlo. Las putas- dijo señalándola con las manos- Me mantienen a mí. Y por favor, deja esos aires dignos para tu matón de cuarta- Se giró de nuevo para marcharse.

-No lo olvides. No quiero encontrarte aquí ésta noche- Recordó cerrando la puerta.

Se tragó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de nuevo. Tomó su taza, y dio cortos sorbos a su café, mientras perdía la mirada de nuevo por la ventana. ¿En qué momento perdió el control de su vida?, se preguntó.

-Bella…

La conclusión le hizo apretar la taza con tanta fuerza, que astilló el asa, provocando que un pequeño fragmento de la cerámica, cortase su piel.

-No descansaré Bella… No descansaré hasta verte hundida- Se prometió.-No, mejor, _muerta- _Y una sonrisa maligna decoró su frío rostro.

.

.

.

**#########################################################################**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella llegó a la oficina con una ancha sonrisa de felicidad surcándole el rostro. Se preguntaba, cuantas mujeres en el mundo, tendrían la posibilidad de gozar del sexo que ella disfrutaba. Porque, eso no era sexo. Sexo era lo normal entre hombres y mujeres normales. Ella se sentía por encima de todo eso. ¿Estaría catalogado el sexo con criaturas celestiales?. Se preguntó mientras la sonrisa ensanchaba más, lo cual parecía imposible. Pero… Nada es eterno…

-Bella, el tal Stevens _ése_- Hizo una mueca de asco- Te espera en tu despacho- Le dijo Rose mientras caminaba junto a ella.

-¿Qué quiere?- Preguntó Bella sin atisbo alguno de la anterior sonrisa.

-Ha insistido en que lo recibas. Dice, que sólo hablará contigo- Rose hizo un gesto de impotencia.

-Está bien. Veremos que quiere- Dijo suspirando ante la puerta de su despacho.- Te veo luego.- Se despidió dedicando una amable sonrisa a su amiga.

-Buenos días Sr. Stevens- Saludó Bella educadamente mientras rodeaba el escritorio.

-Buenísimos Srta. Swan.- Le tendió su mano, pero la volvió a bajar cuando ella no hizo amago alguno de tomarla.

-Y bien, ¿qué se le ofrece?- Directa al grano.

-Venía a hablar de negocios- Mostró su seductora sonrisa, y el estómago de Bella se contrajo.

-Le escucho- Invitó mientras se reclinaba en la silla.

Paul, se acomodó a su vez en la suya, cruzó sus piernas cómodamente, y enlazó las manos entorno a su rodilla. Mostró su ensayada sonrisa de seductor, y miró fijamente a los ojos de Bella.

-Como ya sabrá, próximamente seré el poseedor del 30% del accionariado de su compañía- Bella asintió. Y el pareció dudar unos instantes.

-Siga- Invitó ella.

-En realidad, me preguntaba si podríamos hablar de esto en una mesa rodeados de exquisitos manjares.- Ofreció él clavando sus azules pupilas en los ojos de Bella.

-Los asuntos de trabajo, procuro llevarlos a cabo en el mismo sitio Sr. Stevens.

-Paul.- Interrumpió él.

-Como sea- Añadió ella - Lo que quiera tratar, hágalo aquí- Terminó seria.

-Pues es una pena, porque el trato que quiero ofrecerla no merecería menos- Apostilló el, seguro de si mismo.

-Vaya al grano- Bella gesticuló impaciente e incómoda.

-Muy bien.- Dijo apoyando sus manos en la mesa- Quiero negociar ese 30%- Aseveró tajantemente.

Bella arqueó una de sus cejas, incrédula y desconfiada.

-¿Qué quiere decir con negociar?- Ella también apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y le miró inquisitivamente.

-Digamos, que tengo un trato que ofrecerle- Sonrió satisfactoriamente sabedor de haberse ganado la atención de Bella.

-Sr. Stevens, debo decirle que aunque esté al frente de la compañía, no ostento ningún título accionarial, por lo tanto, todas las decisiones he de tomarlas en función de los intereses familiares y de los distintos accionistas- Apuntilló Bella resuelta.

-Oh, tranquila Srta. Swan. Para el trato que yo quiero ofrecerla, no será necesario movilizar a todo el mundo. Sólo es necesaria Ud. Y la compañía se beneficiará de ese trato. - Se echó hacia atrás esperando la respuesta de ella.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó con prudencia.

-Bella- Tuteó- Le ofrezco el monto total de esas acciones con una condición.- Hizo una pausa efectiva

-Isabella- Cortó secamente - Adelante- Demandó con un ademán de sus manos.

-Qué Ud. Sea mi esposa- Sonrió de nuevo mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes.

Ella quedó en un momentáneo Shock, al que siguió una carcajada abierta.

-Muy gracioso Sr. Stevens. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo una compañía que dirigir- Se levantó abriendo la puerta e invitándolo a abandonar el despacho.

El, se levantó lentamente, e igualmente caminó ajustándose la americana. Al pasar junto a ella, se paró y tomó su cara con una de sus manos.

-No bromeo. Nunca bromeo. La quiero a Ud. _Bella_ - Tentó de nuevo al tutearla desafiante, y acompañó las palabras con gesto grave, adusto.

-¿No se supone, que está prometido con la Srta. Denali?- Arqueó una de sus cejas mientras giraba el rostro para apartarlo de su mano.

-Ella es … Un mero instrumento- Sonrió.

-¿Para qué fin?- Preguntó visiblemente molesta.

-Para conseguirte a ti.- Volvió a acariciar su rostro y salió dedicándole otra de sus seductoras sonrisas…


	37. Chapter 37

**Nenas, otro m****ás. Y con ración de testosterona y abstinencia impuesta :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 34**

**Rabia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Llevas dándole vueltas a esa patata diez minutos. ¿Vas a decirme que pasa?- El aliento de Edward en su oído la hizo saltar de la silla.

-Nada que sea demasiado interesante- Dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

-Lo _no_ interesante, no suele robar el pensamiento- Edward la mordió el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndola estremecer.

-Parece ser, que anoche dormisteis mucho- Emmet se les quedó mirando entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿A qué viene eso?- Preguntó Bella mordiendo finalmente la patata.

-Bueno, Edward está bastante… _ansioso_. Y tu parece que estuvieras planeando algo que no se ha concretado- Arqueó sus cejas divertidamente.

-Emmet, no voy a hablar de mi vida sexual- Bella le apuntó con el tenedor mientras le advertía.

-¡Ohhh dios mío, líbrame de eso!- Todos echaron a reír ante el tono burlón de sus palabras.- Venga en serio, algo os pasa. Aunque debería especificar, Bella… ¿Qué te ha hecho esa patata?- Preguntó divertido.

Rose miró a Bella, y ésta cruzó la mirada con ella y Alice. Los chicos se dieron cuenta de ese detalle, y Edward llamó la atención de Bella.

-Parecía, que por momentos ibas a indultarla del plato. Me veía regando a la patata en una maceta decorada con motivos eclécticos.- Edward intentaba no reírse.-¡Pero la mordiste!- Se echó las manos a la cara fingiendo consternación y los demás rieron con ganas.

-Está bien- Bella suspiró y se inclinó apoyando los brazos en la mesa- Hoy… Ha pasado algo- Los demás miraban con interés, aunque las chicas ya sabían de qué se trataba.

-Hoy ha venido a mi despacho Paul Stevens.

-¿La sabandija?- preguntó Emmet molesto.

-Sí, la sabandija- Afirmó Bella.

-¿Qué quería?- Preguntó después Jasper.

-Vale…- Bella tomó aire antes de responder.- Mi mano a cambio de sus acciones- Lo soltó de golpe, a bocajarro.

Edward se tensó de mala manera clavando sus ojos en Bella. Emmet bufó con manifiesto enfado y Jasper, se quedó boquiabierto.

-Cariño, relájate- Bella cogió la mano de Edward que estaba apretada sobre la mesa y acarició su mejilla.

-¿Qué me relaje Bella?- Entonces bufó con la misma intensidad que Emmet. -¿Pretende comprarte?

¿Hacer un canje?- Elevó el tono de voz y los comensales más cercanos desviaron su atención a la mesa que ocupaban.

-Tranquilízate Edward, nada de eso va a pasar. Por Dios, ni lo pienses- Dijo enfadada.

-Alguien va a decirle a ese tipo como funcionan las cosas- Amenazó Emmet.

-Nadie va a hacer nada porque nada va a pasar- Sentenció Bella.

-Pues resulta, que _sí_ que va a pasar. ¿Hablamos de un tipo que quiere por esposa a mi novia?- Edward cada vez estaba más enfadado.- Sí. Sí que va a pasar- Aseguró tajante.

-Chicos. Sabemos hacer las cosas mejor, ¿Verdad?- Llamó al orden Jasper.

-Veremos cuando tenga a Alice delante y la mire, a ver como reaccionas- Emmet le señaló con el dedo completamente serio. Jasper se removió incómodo mientras Alice apretaba su mano.

-Eso es verdad- Intervino Rose- El tipo da escalofríos.

-Y asco- Añadió con una mueca Bella.

Edward se reclinó en la silla concentrado en sus pensamientos. Sus facciones se habían contraído en una clara expresión de rabia. Bella suspiró y volvió a hablar.

-Vamos- Hizo un gesto levantando los brazos.- ¿Por qué tanta importancia a una cosa que es absurda? No me puedo creer que eso os altere. La verdad- Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho incrédula por lo que estaba viendo y oyendo.

-Bella- Llamó Edward quedamente.

-Dime cariño- Se giró hacia el.

-¿Qué más te dijo?- Clavó sus esmeraldas en ella.

-En realidad, no dijo mucho más que eso. No le di pie a seguir escuchando tonterías- Le respondió.

-Si vuelve a insinuar algo así, cualquier cosa, me lo dirás- Habló despacio mirándola fijamente.

Bella quedó impresionada con la determinación de su hombre, y se sintió halagada. Se acercó a el y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Lo sabrás- Le sonrió en la boca y el tomó sus labios de nuevo.

-Chicos, esperaos a terminar. Luego podéis llevaros el postre a casa- Les dijo Emmet moviendo las cejas ante las carcajadas de todos.

-¿Y bien chicos, habéis pensado qué hacer?- Jasper se dirigió a ellos.

-¿Con respecto a…?- Preguntó a su vez Bella.

-Edward se quedará con Rose y Em- Bella asintió.- Tú con tu suegra y Joel, o sea, con nosotros- Bella volvió a asentir.- ¿Podréis soportarlo?- Jasper sonreía con malicia.

-En realidad, he pensado en rentar una casa para nosotros tres- Bella se volvió sorprendida para mirar a Edward.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó inocentemente- No quiero estar separado de ti ni un día más- Hizo un puchero encantador que a Bella le llegó al alma.

-Ohhhhhhhh- Dijeron cuatro voces al unísono que estallaron en carcajadas instantes después.

-Eddie eres mi ídolo- Emmet se frotó los ojos teatralmente fingiendo llorar. Un trozo de pan le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

-Por lo menos, no tengo que mendigar una cama en casa de _mi novia_- Edward contraatacó con sarcasmo.

-¡Hey!- eso no es cierto.- Protestó- Rose me pidió irme con ella- Se refunfuñó.

-Bueno cariño, tanto como pedir…- Rosé hizo una mueca inocente rodando los ojos.

Los demás no se hicieron esperar, lógicamente las carcajadas estallaron.

-Rose, eres mala. Te quedarás sin postre- Se enfurruñó más como un niño pequeño.

-Ah, estupendo. Chicas- Se dirigió a ellas- Conozco un local dónde hay unos chicos de infarto.- Dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

-Alice está ocupada. Lo siento- Jasper abrazó a su novia.

-Lo mismo digo- Edward atrajo a su chica besándola.

-¿Lo ves? Te quedas sin planes- Dijo Emmet eufórico estirando los brazos alrededor de las sillas cercanas.

-Bueno, lo sustituiré por chocolate- Rose encogió sus brazos con indiferencia.

-¡Qué!- Emmet saltó como un resorte.- ¿Vas a cambiarme por chocolate?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Tú dijiste que me quedaría sin postre. No veo que hay de malo en que coma chocolate- Dijo Rose ingenuamente.

-¡Pero eso es postre!.-Insistió el.

-No Emmet. Es chocolate.- Apuntilló ésta.

-¿Y qué haré yo?- preguntó mohíno.

-Lo que quieras. _Te pedí _quedarte en mi casa, ¿recuerdas?. Puedes ver la tele, leer un libro, o recoger la cocina. Te recuerdo que la dejaste hecha una pena a la hora de comer- Rose le dedicó una mirada con segundas.

-Pero yo quiero chocolate con Rose- Dijo mimoso acercándose a su chica.

-Pues te vas a quedar sin lo uno y lo otro. Soy mala. ¿No?- Le miró falsamente ofendida.

-Jo Rose- Hizo un puchero de libro.

-Nada. Nada. Hay fruta- Se mostró implacable.

-¿Melones?- Se relamió y los demás se mondaban de la risa.

-No, sólo queda _plátano._-Dijo maliciosamente.

Emmet abrió los ojos como platos al mismo tiempo que la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró y miró entrecerradamente a la mesa que se partía de risa sin control.

-Vamos Em, los plátanos son buenos. Están muy ricos- Dijo Alice relamiéndose los labios.

-Alice. Me caes mal- Cruzó los brazos en su pecho enfadado y frunciendo los labios.

El teléfono de Bella sonó.

-¿Sí?- respondió ella al no reconocer el número.

-Sra. Barnet, al habla Jacob Black- Hizo una pausa y Bella se incorporó en la silla

-Adelante- Le invitó.

-Le hemos encontrado. Hemos encontrado a Mike Newton- Y se hizo el silencio a ambos lados de la línea.

.

.

.

**Tachaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn!**

**Ahí vamos jeje…**


	38. Chapter 38

**Entramos en el meollo pues.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestro tiempo y palabras.**

**Anaidam, tienes prometido un post extenso y en condiciones en tu fic ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 35**

**Primer Contacto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando llegaron a la comisaría, Ariana Blake ya estaba dentro esperándoles. Jacob les hizo pasar al despacho, y se acomodaron como buenamente pudieron.

-Ya que estamos todos aquí, os informaré de los últimos acontecimientos.- Jacob comenzó a hablar paseando la mirada por todos los presentes.-Supongo, que la presencia de todos aquí, es justificada, ¿No?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a Bella.

-Sí. Si no hay problema, me gustaría que todos permaneciesen aquí- Pidió Bella apretando la mano de Edward y mirando a Ariana.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema.- Dijo ésta sonriéndola.

-Está bien entonces.- Jacob se posicionó en su sillón y tomó una carpeta de la mesa.

-Newton ha sido localizado en una zona residencial en las afueras.-Sacó una serie de fotografías, en las que el sujeto salía en diferentes ocasiones por la calle y algunos establecimientos.

Todos se inclinaron para verlas, aunque Seth las fue distribuyendo una a una. Cuando quedaron sobre la mesa de nuevo, Jacob siguió hablando.

-Vamos a proceder a detenerlo, y vamos a interrogarlo.- Emmet le interrumpió.

-¿Por qué no lo han hecho ya?, quiero decir, si lo han descubierto, lo más lógico habría sido detenerlo.- Hizo una serie de movimientos con las manos que daban a entender la lógica de su razonamiento.

-Sí. Tiene razón Sr.…- Jacob esperó mirándole.

-Cullen. Emmet Cullen- Se presentó éste.

-Un placer.- Se estrecharon las manos.- Bien, como iba diciendo, hubo dudas, por eso la detención aún no ha tenido lugar.- Esta vez fue Edward quien interrumpió.

-¿Qué dudas? , ¡ah! Edward Cullen- Se presentó y Jacob no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Digamos, que hay quien piensa que se le puede sacar más información si se le hace un seguimiento. Ya saben, escuchas y todo eso- Esbozó una blanca sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Bella sonó seria y segura.

-Creo que sería un error detenerlo- Fue Edward el que habló.- Pienso, que si se hace lo correcto, caerá alguien más que él.- Miró seriamente a Jacob quien se acariciaba la barbilla.

-Lo sé- Dijo éste mirándolo a su vez.- Por eso he retrasado su detención- Volvió a sonreír.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer?- Ariana, que había permanecido callada, intervino en ese momento, pero su tuteo, hizo que todos se volviesen a mirarla.

-No lo sé aún. Barajamos dos posibilidades. Sabemos que tenemos motivos para mandarlo una larga temporada a la sombra, pero por otro lado…- Paró y Emmet preguntó impaciente.

-¿Qué?- Se apoyó sobre la mesa.

-Lo que la Srta. Stanley declaró el otro día, acerca de Tanya Denali, nos hace pensar que la "teoría"- Entrecomilló la palabra. -Tanto de la Srta. Blake como de la Sra. Barnet, tiene fundamentos de peso.- Terminó y volvió a mirarles a todos.- Así es que, una de ellas sería llenar su apartamento de micrófonos y pinchar su teléfono- Hizo una pausa.

-¿La otra?- Preguntó Jasper.

-Qué alguien tome contacto con él y sonsacarle- Cruzó sus manos.

-¿En quien habéis pensado?- Otra vez Jasper.

-En una policía.- Les hizo callar cuando vio que iban a interrumpirle de nuevo.- Queremos que una mujer le seduzca. Es la manera más rápida de conseguir resultados en un corto plazo.-

-Yo puedo hacer eso- Ariana habló y todos la miraron incrédulos.

-Estoy hablando en serio- Contestó Jacob.

-Yo también- Desafió ella.

-No sabes lo que dices- Jacob respondió serio.

-Perfectamente- Insistió.

-Me parece perfecto. Pero _no_ irás- Recalcó ya sin paciencia.

-Esto es increíble.- Bufó cabreada.

Los demás, asistían alucinados a la conversación, como si viesen un partido de tenis siguiendo la jugada de uno al otro y pensando qué se habían perdido.

-Me parece, que _sé_ seducir a un hombre- Insistió claramente desafiante.

-No voy a mandarte a la boca del lobo. Es mi última palabra- Retó con la mirada a la mujer que le miraba aún ceñuda.

-Yo creo que ella tiene razón- Rose intervino a pesar de la mirada que Jacob le estaba dedicando.- Una chica que no sea policía, tendrá un trato más normal con un sujeto al que pretende ligarse.- Razonó la rubia.

-¿Insinúa que no sabemos hacer nuestro trabajo?- Arqueó una ceja visiblemente molesto.

-En absoluto. Lo que ella trata de decir- Intervino Emmet- Es que una de sus compañeras irá indefectiblemente al grano, y no creo que ese individuo no esté alerta. No es lo mismo un encuentro "casual" con una chica que trata de ligárselo, que con una agente que acelerará las cosas- Terminó de relatar su versión esperando respuesta.

-¿Entienden que no puedo arriesgar la vida de una civil?- Preguntó ya con un tono contundente.

-Asumiré los riesgos. Quiero a Tanya Denali.- LA determinación de Ariana no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Les veo muy puestos en el tema.- Relajó la voz mientras miraba a los hermanos.

-Somos abogados- Señaló también a Jasper y Edward que asintieron a su vez.- Y ya que estamos, nos interesa investigar a Paul Stevens- Jacob arqueó una ceja- El prometido de Tanya Denali- Informó Emmet- Es un pájaro de mucho cuidado. Y francamente, su relación con ella, nos hace pensar que esto es grande. Muy grande- Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se inclinó contra la pared.

Jacob sopesó todo lo que había oído. Arriesgar a Ari… No. No podía. Esa chica ya le hacía suspirar, y aunque lentamente, quería de ella algo más serio, más profundo y por supuesto, más duradero. Si algo le pasara… Sacudió la cabeza espantando ese pensamiento.

-Voy a pensarlo. Es lo único que prometo. Pero quiero que quede clara una cosa, no quiero usarte de cebo.- La apuntó con un bolígrafo antes de despedirse.

-Les veré en cuanto hayamos tomado una decisión- Dio por zanjada la reunión.

Salieron de ese despacho, y Seth Clearwater, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, tomó una de las sillas que había frente a la mesa, y le habló.

-Jefe, sabe que tienen razón- Dijo tranquilamente.

-Lo sé Seth, pero es Ari- Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Y es preciosa, y el tal Newton caerá rendido a sus encantos.- Sonrió.

-No es algo que me haga gracia- Espetó con seriedad.

-No es gracioso, en absoluto. Pero es evidente que la Srta. Blake, obtendría resultados más que satisfactorios.- Sabía que Jacob le daría la razón, aunque fuese a regañadientes.

-Me da pánico arriesgarla- Bajó la cabeza visiblemente afectado.

-Vamos jefe, no estamos tratando con un asesino- Intentó que su jefe cediese, haciéndole ver que no pondría en riesgo su vida.

Evidentemente, Seth desconocía toda la verdad.

-Sé que es la mejor opción. Esa niña puede conseguir el mundo con una sola de sus sonrisas- Sonrió tontamente.- Pero…- dejó entrever lo que pensaba.

-Sabe que estará protegida. No la arriesgaremos innecesariamente.- Tranquilizó Seth.

-A la mínima ocasión, al mínimo riesgo, a la menor oportunidad en que ella esté ligeramente, óyeme bien, ligeramente en peligro, sale de la operación.- Amenazó fieramente.

-Tiene mi palabra- Aseguró- Y además, Ud. también estará ahí.- Quiso que la tensión bajase y que viese que el asunto podría salir bien. En realidad, el mismo pensaba que la cosa no sería tan complicada.

-Mantened la vigilancia. Iré a ver al Comisario y comentarle todo el operativo.- Jacob se levantó haciendo que Seth le imitase y se dirigieron a la puerta.- Mañana hablaré con Ariana- Se despidió de Seth y se encaminó al despacho de su superior.

.

.

-¿Qué ha sido eso Ari?- Le preguntó Bella en un aparte.

-Somos amigos- Dijo restándole importancia a sus palabras.

-Pues si fuese tu marido, te habría atado a la nevera- Bella la guiñó un ojo y ambas sonrieron -¿Estás segura?- Le preguntó ahora seriamente.

-Sí Bella. Quiero hacerlo, sé que puedo hacerlo. Tenemos la verdad ahí delante, puedo verlo, sentirlo. Lo sé. No puedo esperar más.- Ari habló seriamente, pero a la vez con resentimiento-Sabes Bella, es muy duro ver a mi madre. No saber quien mató a mi padre me mata a mí lentamente. -Suspiró.

-¿Y ella, cómo está?- Bella la tomó de las manos.

-Ella… Ella murió con mi padre. Sólo le mantiene en pie encontrar al culpable Bella. Se consume pensando que el culpable campa a sus anchas. Ya no podemos más- No pudo evitar que las lagrimas cayesen tímidas, pero en cuanto Bella la abrazó, se convirtieron en torrente.

Conocía tan bien esa sensación…

-No me creo lo que te voy a decir- Se dirigió a ella cogiéndola de las mejillas.-Pero ten cuidado Ari, te lo pido, te lo ordeno. Si Jacob accede, por lo que más quieras, no te expongas innecesariamente- Bella mantuvo el gesto serio.

-Así será- Prometió ella.- No provocaré más dolor en mi madre- Juró mirando al suelo.

A unos metros de ellas…

.

.

-Edward, voy a llamar a papá. Necesitamos a James.- El aludido paró estático ante esas palabras.

-Papá…- Musitó Edward con la mirada perdida.

-Edward, es momento de retomar. ¿No lo crees?- Preguntó a su hermano.

-No lo sé Em, no sé si será el mejor momento- Edward dudó visiblemente nervioso.

-Es el mejor Edward. El mejor- Y pasando el brazo por los hombros de su hermano, caminaron junto a los demás.


	39. Chapter 39

**Y ah****í vamos con la cosa.**

**Besos a todas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 36.**

**Instrucciones.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**Jamás le pierdas de vista. No dejes que te toque, el micro es diminuto, pero no queremos arriesgarnos. No dejes de pensar en ningún momento que tiene tratos con una posible asesina. Nada de preguntas capciosas que puedan hacerle sospechar.- Jacob relataba sin cesar a una Ariana que ya había suspirado repetidas veces aburrida.

-¿Te aburres?- Preguntó visiblemente molesto.

-Es que ya me lo has repetido como veinte veces- Gesticuló cansina.

-¡Y mil si son necesarias!- Jacob bufó.

-A sus órdenes mi general- No pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Quieres ver como una de mis compañeras hace el trabajo?- Amenazó entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Y tú quieres ver como Seth se come la tarta de chocolate que traje para ti?- Se encaró ella casi pegando su rostro al de él.

-Eres… ¡Irritante!- Blasfemó airado.

-Y tú un débil goloso.- Apuntilló orgullosa.

-Jum.- Bramó él.

-Venga hombre, sé muy bien qué tengo que hacer. Te prometo que haré todo lo que has dicho.- Habló en tono conciliador.

-¿Se ponen de acuerdo los tortolitos?- El Comisario Montes entró en ese momento y Jacob se envaró.

-Con el debido respeto Sr. Comisario, no sé a qué se refiere.- Espetó molesto.

-Sí. Claro…- Respondió gesticulando indiferente con una mano.- Srta. Blake, ¿sabe los riesgos que corre?- Se dirigió a ella dejando noqueado a Jacob.

-Estoy al corriente Sr.- Respondió segura.

-Siga todas las instrucciones. Si se ve en peligro, salga en cuanto pueda de donde sea. Tendrá un grupo de apoyo y varios agentes cerca. No dude en pedir ayuda. ¿Me ha entendido?- Se cuadró y ella dio un respingo impresionada por la mirada del hombre.

-Perfectamente Señor.- Respondió intimidada.

-Bien. Salgan ahí y hagan bien su trabajo.-Ordenó mirando a Jacob.

-Descuide Señor. Así se hará- Se dirigía a la puerta cuando el Comisario le llamó.

-Jacob- Éste te giró mientras Ariana salía.- ¿Sí, Señor?- Se giró sujetando la puerta.- No quiero ningún error. Sabe a qué me refiero, ¿verdad?- Le miró a los ojos y Jacob asintió.

-He accedido por el bien de la operación, aún estando en contra. Ella es mi futuro. ¿Cree que no sé a que se refiere?- Preguntó a su vez afectado Jacob.

-Es Ud. El mejor. Ella está en las mejores manos.- Trató de relajar la tensión.

-No Señor. Ella… Ella estará en las manos de un posible cómplice de asesinato, si no es más. Y ahora, si me disculpa- Elevó la vista a sus ojos pidiendo permiso para salir, y el Comisario asintió en silencio.

_##########_

-Recuerda, entras a la cafetería y como si tal cosa, pides el pastel que el todas las mañanas desayuna.- Miraba ansioso por la ventanilla.

Ari asentía sin poder evitar ponerse nerviosa a las explicaciones de Jacob. En realidad, le oía lejano, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y se dejó llevar por su plan.

-Ari, ¿Me escuchas?- Preguntó Jacob pasando la mano ante sus ojos.

-Sí. Sí.- Respondió volviendo a la realidad y dándole una mirada de confianza.

-Bien.- Dijo mirándola intensamente.- Ya lo sabes, a la mínima sospecha, sales. Te vas. No esperes una orden.- Se lo repitió de nuevo, pero esta vez con creciente angustia.

-Estaré bien- Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

-Ve- Abrió la puerta del furgón y ella comenzó a salir. Justo cuando comenzó a bajar el la tomó del brazo.

-Ari.- Ella se giró a mirarlo.

Acercó tímidamente su rostro hasta que sintió el aliento de ella. Seth les dio la espalda al comprender, y Jacob, besó a la mujer, dulce, suave, como una caricia. Separó sus labios lentamente, y sonrió a la hermosa carita que le observaba perdida.

-Yo te cuidaré desde aquí. Ve tranquila.- Susurró acariciándole las mejillas.

Ari salió con las rodillas de goma. _¡Menudo momento ha elegido para el primer beso! _ Gritó mentalmente mientras sus dedos rozaban sus labios, y una sonrisa pícara delineaba estos. Respiro hondo, y centró su mirada en la cafetería que había unos metros más adelante.

La puerta del local tintineó al abrirse, ganándose la atención de las pocas personas que había en ella, esa gélida mañana de Diciembre.

-Buenos días- Saludó risueña Ari mientras se dirigía al mostrador de los pasteles.

-¿Qué desea?- Preguntó la persona que se encontraba detrás de éste.

-Querría una porción de tarta de frambuesa y queso y un café. Gracias- Sonrió, provocando que a su vez, el camarero le devolviese la sonrisa.

-¿No le gustaría otra quizá?- Preguntó una voz a su lado.

-No. Me gusta esa- Contestó con aplomo, intentando que su voz no mostrase los nervios que la atenazaban.

-Vaya- Suspiró contrariado.

-¿Algún problema?- Preguntó ella fingiendo interés.

-Bueno, es que esa es la tarta preferida del Señor. Todos los días desayuna eso, y sólo queda una porción- Explicó el camarero mientras el hombre asentía en silencio.

-Oh, vaya- Dijo con falso pesar- Bueno, podríamos compartirla- Sugirió inocentemente a lo que él respondió con una mirada sorprendida.

-No es necesario Srta.…-Se detuvo.

-Ariel Sanders, pero puedes llamarme Ari- Habían pactado ese nombre, con el propósito de no estropearlo cuando el la llamase por un nombre distinto y no se diese por aludida. Su diminutivo no levantaría sospechas.

-Newton… Michael- Dijo nervioso ante el desparpajo de la chica.

_Lo s__é_. Dijo ella mentalmente mientras le tendía una mano.

-Entonces…- Insistió ella- ¿Compartimos?- Desplegó su sonrisa mortal, y supo que había ganado.

El sonrió, y la invitó a acompañarle a una de las mesas. El camarero llegó con dos cafés, y dos platos con sendas porciones de la tarta.

-¿Eres nueva? Nunca te había visto por aquí- Comenzó preguntando.

-Sí. Acabo de mudarme- Respondió risueña.

-¿A éste barrio?- Siguió preguntando mientras pinchaba la tarta.

-Sí, al edificio marrón desagradable del final de la calle- Hizo una mueca de asco que provocó una carcajada en Mike.

-Marrón desagradable- Dijo en tono divertido recuperándose.- Jamás se me habría ocurrido un adjetivo así, pero en realidad, lo es- Volvió a sonreír de nuevo mirando a la chica.

-Al menos, por dentro la cosa cambia. Aunque bien pensado, es una manera de alejar moscones. ¿Quién querría ligar con alguien que vive en un edificio así?- Fingió horror y Mike de nuevo estalló en carcajadas.

-Es una buena manera de verlo- Concedió el sonriendo. -Así que, ¿lo usarás para espantar moscones?- La curiosidad le delató.

-Que va- Dijo ella indiferente- Soy más recurrente- Le guiñó un ojo divertida.

-Me encantaría saberlo- Clavó sus ojos en ella mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-¿Piensas ligar conmigo?- Arqueó una ceja.

Y ahí le pilló. Se removió nervioso en la silla, pensando qué responderle.

-Antes de ligar, me gusta conocer a las personas- Contestó esperando que fuese suficiente.

No lo fue. Evidentemente…

-Entonces, debo suponer que los ligues de discoteca no son lo tuyo- Contestó curiosa. El, entrecerró los ojos.- Digo, por lo de conocer y eso- Le recordó.

-No. No lo son- Y calló.

Quedaron en silencio unos momentos mientras desayunaban pensando ambos en qué decir. Ese silencio ya se estaba convirtiendo en algo tenso. Por lo que Mike se decidió.

-Bueno Ari- Se levantó de la mesa.- Ha sido un placer compartir el desayuno contigo.- La tendió su mano, y ella se la estrechó.

-Igualmente- Le dedicó una sonrisa.- Nos vemos… Supongo- Dijo dudosa.

-Claro. No me importaría- Seguía sin soltar su mano.

-En cualquier caso, somos vecinos, será algo así como… Inevitable. ¡Eso!- Soltó su mano delicadamente mientras volvía a sonreír.

-¿Cuál es tu piso?- Preguntó el echando de menos el tacto de la chica.

-El tercero- Respondió tímida.

-Yo vivo en el cuarto.- Ella fingió sorpresa.

.¡Oh vaya!, estás lo suficientemente cerca para pedirte azúcar- Y estalló en carcajadas. Mike la siguió, era imposible no contagiarse.

-Para lo que quieras pedirme.- Besó su mejilla y salió de la cafetería.

Ari se quedó parada mientras pensaba en las últimas palabras, hasta que una voz nasal la sacó del trance.

_Regresa, es suficiente por hoy._


	40. Chapter 40

**Hoy toca, cap****ítulo gonito gonito :P**

**A disfrutarlo nenas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 37**

**Compromisos Ineludibles.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La Navidad se acercaba, y con ella, la toma de decisiones difíciles.

Jackie nos había invitado a las chicas a tomar un café en su casa. Edward Joel y yo, llevábamos una semana viviendo en una casa que habíamos alquilado, bueno, Edward había alquilado para no estar separados.

-Bella- Llamó Jackie- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene pensado Edward quedarse?- Preguntó.

-No lo sé Jackie, el se empeña en que quiere estar aquí para cuando el proceso se inicie.- Respondí.

-Eso dice mucho de él. Me parece correcto por su parte.- Respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

-Jasper está en las mismas- Añadió Alice.-Quiere quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario.- Sonrió con la cabeza en otra parte.

-Por lo que me ha dicho Emmet, las cosas ven bien. Mañana llegan Carlisle y James.- Bella se tensó al oír a Rose.

-Creo, sin duda, que el tener tres novios abogados, es una enorme suerte.- Alice bebió de su taza.

-Lo es cariño. Y además de eso, apuestos y gentiles- Añadió Jackie suspirando.- Sí, podéis consideraros afortunadas.- Sonrió a las tres.

Las tres bajamos la vista a nuestros cafés, sin duda era verdad. Cada una de nosotras estaba copada de felicidad, únicamente oscurecida por el asunto que nos ocupaba.

-Niñas…- Comenzó a hablar Jackie.- Estos días he estado pensando. Las Navidades se acercan- Bella se tensó, y Jackie tomó su mano.-Querría… Me gustaría organizar una cena para todos.- Ofreció tímidamente.

-Eso es estupendo mamá.- Alice contestó con una sonrisa triste, sin duda pensando en las ausencias.- ¿Bella?- Preguntó ésta al ver el semblante serio de ella.

-No sé Alice- Alzó la vista y miró a Jackie. No sabía que decir, la verdad era es que no sabía que responder.

-Cielo. Sé que va a sonar duro pero…- Jackie tomó aire.- Llevo casi tres años sufriendo. Es doloroso. Por dos años no ha habido celebraciones navideñas en casa, pero no más. Basta. Joel es un niño, necesita la Navidad como todos los niños, y quiero dársela.- Dijo firmemente.

-Lo sé Jackie. ¿Crees que no he pensado en eso? Una fecha tan señalada como esa es motivo de preocupación. Pero sinceramente, no sé que hacer.- Respondió abatida Bella.

-Por eso voy a encargarme yo- Aseguró Jackie sonriendo.

-Carlisle viene mañana, junto con James. La situación se va a volver tensa, y no sé como van a estar las cosas Jackie. Dios…- Suspiró.

-Tranquila Bella. Emmet va a estar ahí. Es momento de arreglar muchas cosas. Lo sabes, todos lo sabemos.- Rose intervino al ver la desazón de su amiga,

-Eso es cierto cariño. Edward y su padre van a necesitar unos días, y tú vas a tener que empujarlos.- Jackie sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos. Ya lo habían comentado, y ella misma iba a hacer lo que fuese para que las cosas fuesen bien.

Había conocido a Edward de manera informal. Un solo encuentro que el azar propició a la salida de un restaurante. Y aunque el ambiente obviamente estaba tenso, la facilidad de trato de Jackie, y la sin duda buena predisposición de Edward, convirtieron el momento en una agradable y positiva primera toma de contacto.

No hubo tacha, tampoco la buscó. Simplemente Edward la convenció. Le gustaba ese muchacho. Egoístamente, ella velaba por su nieto, pero si había algún temor, en ese momento se disiparon muchos. Por eso, la cena de Navidad era muy importante para ella. Les quería a todos ahí. Necesitaba una noche de magia, de compañía. Una noche de lazos familiares y de amistad. Era hora de dar paso a la esperanza.

-Entonces, veremos que pasa a partir de mañana. Pero… me encantaría Jackie, de verdad que me encantaría.- Bella se sinceró. Tenía pánico a la primera Navidad sin Christian. Tenía pavor por la reacción de Joel, y por que no, de la suya propia.

_###########_

-¿Estarás cerca?- Preguntó angustiado.

-Sabes que sí. Por favor, tranquilízate. Sólo déjate llevar- Respondió serenamente.

Los tres hombres se encontraban en la sala. Uno de ellos caminaba de lado a lado sin cesar, visiblemente nervioso. Los otros dos, le contemplaban en su perdido vagar, conscientes de la dura y difícil prueba que se le avecinaba. Una separación de más de cuatro años con una más que notoria ausencia de contacto, eran motivos más que suficientes para dejarse llevar por los nervios.

-Edward…- Jasper habló.- Sólo relájate- Pidió.

-¡Claro!- Exclamó.- Si total, sólo son casi cinco años sin "saber"- entrecomilló gestualmente- De mi padre.-Dijo exasperado. -Es fácil, sólo se trata de relajarme- Remató irónico dejándose caer en el sofá.- Lo siento Jasper. Me dejé ir- Dijo arrepentido.

-No es nada. Pero va a pasar. Sólo te pido que te relajes y dejes que las cosas pasen, no te queda otra.- Terció.- Venga, vamos a tomar una cerveza. ¿Emmet?- Preguntó.

-Ya mismo.-Dijo cogiendo la cazadora. Los demás le imitaron y salieron tras él.

Las cervezas no consiguieron calmar la ansiedad de Edward, pero la domaron. Fue esa noche, en la cama, hablando con Bella cuando los miedos golpearon con fuerza.

-¿Qué voy a decirle?- Susurró.

Bella le tenía abrazado. Era una de esas ocasiones en que Edward necesitaba toda la atención y los mimos de Bella.

-Cariño- Acarició con suavidad su cabello- Nunca se sabe como van a salir las cosas en casos como ese. Lo mejor es que lleves tu mente abierta, que no esperes nada y no prepares nada.-Besó su cabeza.

-Estoy asustado- Confesó ciñéndose más al cuerpo de ella.

-Lo sé mi vida. Lo sé- Suspiró ella en sus cabellos.- Sólo piensa, que lo que va a pasar mañana, es algo que llevas esperando mucho tiempo, y que al fin se va a dar. Pase lo que pase mañana, quiero que me prometas que vas a intentar poner de tu parte- Edward iba a interrumpirla, pero ella no le dejó- Edward, te conozco. Y sé que te vas a torturar si no lo intentas.- Habló tranquila, infundiendo confianza a su novio.

-Pero, ¿y si él no tiene esa intención? ¿Qué pasa si sólo está aquí por motivos laborales?- Preguntó ansioso.

-Cariño…- Sonrió- ¿Crees realmente que de tratarse de eso, tu padre habría venido?- Preguntó dulcemente.

-¿Por qué no?- Insistió.

-Por que de tratarse de eso, vendría solo James. El es el abogado criminalista, tu padre, no- Rebatió segura.

-Tienes razón. Pero… No sé Bella. No sé.- Y volvió a acariciar con el aliento de un suspiro el pecho de Bella.

-Te quiero- Susurró ella.- Todo irá bien- Prometió entre su pelo mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte, y sentía que el hacía lo mismo.

-Yo también. Y sé que será así, mientras tú estés a mi lado.- Confesó enamorado.

-Siempre.- Prometió ella.

-Siempre- Confirmó el.

-Cariño- Llamó ella.

-Uhum- Respondió adormilado.

-Jackie quiere que todos cenemos con ella en su casa en Noche Buena- Lo sintió tensarse y girar su rostro hacia ella.

Estaba tan guapo… No pudo evitar morderse el labio mirándolo con el pelo desaliñado, y sus facciones adormiladas. Guapo… Guapo. Se quedaba corta. Era dolorosamente sensual. Dolorosamente felino. Se contrajo ante sus facciones.

-¿Crees que deba…?- Dejó la pregunta a medias.

-Sí.-Acarició sus labios, atrayéndole hacia los suyos.

-Dime que no eres un sueño. Dime que no estoy dormido. Dime que me quieres, que soy único, que soy tuyo, tu hombre.- Pidió desesperado juntando su frente a la de ella.

-¿A qué viene eso cielo?- Bella estaba sorprendida.

-Soy imbécil, ¿verdad?- Se sonrojó levemente y bajó su mirada.

-Edward- Levantó su barbilla. -No voy a decirte eso…-El contrajo su cara- Por que no lo necesitas- Sonrió y el suspiró aliviado.-Sólo voy a decirte una cosa- La miró fijamente- Tú… Lo Eres… Todo- Vocalizó despacio, esperando que la comprensión de sus palabras hiciesen efecto en él. Pero continuó- Soy yo quien debería tener esos miedos.- Dijo aprensiva.

-Tonta- La besó con una caricia.- Si tú supieras lo que has hecho conmigo- Sonrió en su boca.

-¿Qué?- La pregunta obvia.

-Has minado mi voluntad. Te has adueñado de mis sentidos. Eres la Señora de mi cuerpo y de mi corazón, y ¿sabes qué?- Preguntó divertido mientras su boca marcaba sinuosas curvas húmedas en su cuello.

-¿Qué?- Susurró sin aliento.

-No creo que quede mucho para que seas la dueña de mi Alma- Mordió su mandíbula.

-¿Sólo yo?- Preguntó bajito, con sus ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por la doble sensación del tacto de Edward y sus palabras preñadas de contenido.

-Nadie más que tú. Mi Dueña y Señora- Clavó esas palabras como aguijones, en el centro de su ser. Usando sus terminaciones nerviosas como autopistas en hora punta… Cargadas.

-Hazme el amor- Rogó ella.

-Siempre- Ronroneó él…

.

.

.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaiiiinnnnnsssssss**


	41. Chapter 41

**Otro m****ás, un beso a todas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 38**

**Reencuentros y Primeras Citas.**

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó visiblemente nervioso parándose a su lado.

-Menos siete minutos. Exactamente, medio menos que la ultima vez que preguntaste.-Respondió exasperado.

-Vale- Se sentó y cogió el mismo diario que llevaba manoseando por una larga hora.

-Y bien, ¿ha pasado algo relevante los últimos treinta segundos?- No pudo evitar sonreír con cierta burla.

No le dio tiempo a responder. La voz nasal anunció la llegada del vuelo de su padre, y se tensó hasta el punto de quedarse inmovilizado.

-Vamos Edward- Emmet tiró de el. Edward estaba rígido y Emmet tiró con más fuerza de el.

-Ve tú.- Ofreció resistencia.

-No seas crío. Venga, está apunto de llegar.- Le arrancó el arrugado periódico de las manos y tirando de uno de sus brazos consiguió ponerlo de pie.

Edward le siguió, perdido en sus recuerdos, en las ultimas conversaciones con su padre. En el día de su despedida, cuando no fue al aeropuerto a decirle adiós, y lo que le dolió esa escena. El dolor, volvió de nuevo a recordarlo. Tan perdido iba en esas sensaciones, que no se dio cuenta de que su hermano había parado y chocó contra el.

-Joder Emmet- Dijo de manera súbita.-Podrías avi…- Calló.

Ante el, su padre estaba inmóvil. De la misma manera que el, mirándole fijamente. Con el rostro inexpresivo, aunque podría jurar, que por momentos vio reflejado el dolor en el. Estaba un poco mas viejo, algunas canas de más cubrían ciertas partes de su cuidado y bien peinado cabello. Seguía vistiendo con exquisita elegancia. Ese era un punto que había que reconocerle a su padre. Era elegante hasta en pijama.

Por lo demás, su cuerpo seguía siendo atlético. De todos modos, sabía por su madre que la vieja rutina del deporte, no había menguado en su padre. De él habían sacado la pasión por el deporte sus dos hijos.

Seguían mirándose ambos. Reconociéndose con la mirada cuando…

-¡Papa!- Emmet llamo a su padre y éste salió del trance.

-¡Hijo!- Se fundieron en un abrazo, y Edward no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de celos.

-Edward- James se acercó a él tendiéndole la mano. La estrechó con fuerza.

- James- Saludó cortésmente.

El gran momento había llegado. Sintió retortijones, las manos le sudaron. Notaba como una fila de hormigas con dientes afilados, serpenteaban por las venas dejando mordidas a su paso. Una oleada de calor salió de sus entrañas, y sintió una repentina sed y la garganta árida como el desierto.

-Hijo…-Llamó débilmente parado frente a él.

-Padre- Susurró éste y sin pensar, sin parar a reflexionar en nada, sintió la urgente necesidad de que lo estrechase en sus brazos. Necesitó la calidez de ellos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Carlisle lo estrechó entre ellos devolviendo el fuerte agarre, y las lagrimas tanto tiempo contenidas, hicieron acto de presencia ante un emocionado Emmet, y un respetuoso James.

-Bueno- Dijo un emocionado Emmet sorbiéndose la nariz.- Las cervezas nos esperan. Por aquí caballeros- Indicó con una leve inclinación a modo de reverencia.

Carlisle mantuvo el brazo sobre los hombros del pequeño de sus hijos, y sonriendo tomó la pequeña maleta que rápidamente pasó a manos de Edward.

-Bueno- Sonrió- ¿Y qué es eso de que te has enamorado?- Preguntó juguetonamente.

Edward sonrió a su vez. Su madre le había puesto al día. Era evidente.

-Pues…- Pensó antes de seguir.- Digamos que la más maravillosa de las mujeres- Paró- _después de mamá, claro_- Carlisle sonrió más ampliamente- ¡Y Rose!- Chilló un molesto Emmet provocando la risa de todos.

-Como te iba diciendo- Torció su sonrisa.- Bella me ha atrapado.- Le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

-¿Es serio?- Preguntó su padre.

-Es terrible.- Contestó serio- Irrevocable- Los dos rieron con ganas al saber del significado de esas palabras.

-Ya hablareis chicos. Las rubias esperan fresquitas- Emmet les conminó a la salida del aeropuerto, ansioso por dejar resbalar las frías cervezas por su garganta.

_##########_

Tres suaves toques sorprendieron a Ari en la cocina. No esperaba visitas, y desde luego, Jacob no entraría ahí.

Se dirigió a la puerta y echó un vistazo por la mirilla. Se quedó blanca. Reaccionó cuando volvieron a golpear la puerta.

Se puso unos pantalones y una camiseta, lo primero que encontró y pulsó el botón de escucha que habían instalado en su apartamento al mismo tiempo que las cámaras, estratégicamente colocadas, se activaban.

-¡Un minuto!- Chilló mientras se hacía una coleta sin mirarse al espejo más de unos segundos.

Llevaban casi tres semanas con el operativo, sin apenas resultados positivos. Para Ari, se estaba convirtiendo en algo pesado. Mike había mostrado más que un claro interés en ella, y se le acababan las excusas para profundizar. Era consciente, y más Jacob. A éste ultimo le dolía sobremanera el curso que estaban tomando los acontecimientos. En la ultima conversación que tuvieron ambos, cenando en casa de él, mostró todos sus temores…

.

.

.

Flashback:

_-No suelta prenda- Dijo mientras preparaba la ensalada._

_-Acabará por hacerlo, tranquilo- Ari respondió sentada en la encimera._

_-Eso espero. Pero si esto sigue así, le detenemos con lo que tenemos y ya se verá que pasa.- Estaba cansado de esperar en vano._

_-Vamos Jake- Suspiró ella.-Los Cullen van a venir, sabes que es importante. Tenemos que hacerlo. Quiero saber quien mató a mi padre, aunque francamente esté más que segura de ello, y quiero que James Abbot le encierre.- Rogó suplicante._

_-Está bien. De todos modos, siempre te sales con la tuya. Pero no quiero que te toque. Por ahí sí que no paso Ari. No.- Refutó tajante._

_-¿Acaso crees que quiero que lo haga?. Por favor Jake…- Bufó cabreada._

_-Sé que no cielo, pero me molesta como te habla y como te mira.- Removió con energía la salsa de los tallarines._

_-De eso se trata. ¿No?- Preguntó rodando los ojos._

_-Sí. Bueno. No. ¡Diablos!. Haz que cante de una vez- Tiró el bol sobre la encimera y salió hacia el salón seguido de Ari._

_-No dejare que me toque, porque no deseo que lo haga. Sinceramente, aunque agradable, es un tipo al que jamás dejaría acercarse, aún ni cuando desconociese que clase de persona es- Le acarició la mano y el hizo un mohín._

_-Es que esto dura demasiado. No quiero tenerte solo unos minutos. Quiero que entres por esa puerta- Dijo señalando la entrada de su casa- Y que no tengas que irte para tu otra casa. Lo detesto.- Hizo un pucherito que Ari atrapó con sus labios._

_-Pronto acabará, y entonces echarás de menos que tenga que irme- Le dijo sonriendo burlonamente._

_-No. Cuando acabe, te quedarás aquí todas las noches, y los días, con sus tardes y sus mañanas- Acariciaba su rostro dulcemente embobado._

_-¿Se está declarando Inspector Black?- Arqueó una ceja divertida._

_-Así es- Dijo con aplomo y Ari casi se atraganta con su propia saliva._

Fin del Flashback

.

.

.

-Buenos días linda- Saludo muy afectuoso al entrar.- Me preguntaba si querrías compartir desayuno conmigo- Señaló la bolsa de papel que llevaba en una de las manos y los cafés en la otra.

-Oh- Dijo sorprendida- Ponlo en esa mesa. Has tenido una gran idea- Le regalo otra de las sonrisas que le dejaban sin aliento.

-Ari…-Dudó y ella le miró mientras se sentaba frente a el- Estaba pensando si querrías salir a cenar conmigo- Soltó de golpe claramente nervioso.

Pensó en Jacob, en sus celos, y también pensó en su padre y aceptó. Era un gran paso. Hasta ese momento, Mike se había mostrado bastante renuente, aunque frecuentaba mucho la compañía de ella, se mantenía bastante misterioso.

-Pues, supongo que no hay ningún problema-Sonrió pensando si esa aceptación no traería lectura entre líneas.

-Entonces, ¿Te parece bien el próximo Sábado?- Se le notaba nervioso.

-Perfecto- Le dio una tímida sonrisa mientras bebía de su café.


	42. Chapter 42

**Nenas, perd****ón por el retraso y por los miles de fics reclamando actualización inmediata…**

**Pero he estado a otras cosas y a veces no puede ser.**

**En fins, os compenso con un capi de esos que nos gustan a las chicas, esos en donde marcamos territorio ante las serpientes.**

**Jeje.**

**Ale, a disfrutar mamoncillas ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 39**

**Coto Privado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las puertas del ascensor de la planta ocho se abrieron, y los jadeos y respiraciones cortas no se hicieron esperar.

Tres hombres entraron como si de un desembarco celestial se tratase. No hubo mesa ocupada que no parase su actividad ante el paso de esos portentos.

Una lánguida figura serpenteó entre todas ellas parándose ante ellos arremolinando el aire a su alrededor.

-Buenos días caballeros- Mostró la glacial y perfecta sonrisa.- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- Sus ojos abarcaban la línea frontal de lado a lado, optando por detenerse justo en el centro de ésta, dónde unos verdes ojos miraban con conocimiento lo que tenían delante.

-Uhmmm- Emmet se rascó la barbilla- Va a ser que no- Sonrió tan falsamente como ella.

-Sí, bueno. A ti te puede ayudar la lesbiana- Dijo con desdén clavando con descaro absoluto sus ojos en Edward.

-¿Celosa, eh?- No pudo evitar sonreír con sorna.

-Oh vamos, un poquito de seriedad. ¿Por favor?- Reclamó con tono insolente.

-Hablaba completamente en serio- Emmet arqueó una ceja y Jasper y Edward no pudieron evitar, esa vez no, reír a carcajadas.

-¿Y vosotros?- Preguntó lascivamente clavando su mirada en Edward. Detalle, que a Jasper no le pasó desapercibido.

-No, bueno. Si tan sólo se apartase, nos conformaríamos.- Replicó burlón.

-¡Oh!- Fingió sorpresa- Disculpad- Y se pegó a Edward disimuladamente.

-Rubia, el también tiene quien lo ayude- Intervino Emmet.

-Tanya Denali- Extendió su mano embobada e ignorando a Emmet completamente. Clavando sus azules y fríos ojos en las calidas esmeraldas.

-Lo sé- respondió sobrado Edward sin devolverla el saludo.

-¿Tu eres…?- Preguntó sin darse por aludida.

-Uhmmm, déjame pensar…-Edward cruzó los brazos en su pecho y adoptó una pose pensativa, mientras los otros dos se preparaban para la respuesta- ¡Ah, cariño!- La apartó sin miramientos en cuanto divisó a Bella salir de uno de los despachos.

-Mucho gusto- Saludó burlonamente Jasper al pasar a su lado. Tanya seguía con la mandíbula caída de la impresión, para tornarse felina justo al darse la vuelta y ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Edward tenía a Bella entre sus brazos y la besaba profundamente. Miles de sentimientos oscuros cruzaron por su mente en ese pequeño instante, pero sobre todos, destacaba el odio. Puro y duro.

-Vaya- Se acercaba serpenteando.- Veo que ya has superado el luto- Escupió con asquerosa altivez.

Edward se tensó al sentir rígida a Bella entre sus brazos. Y se giró para enfrentarla.

-No quieras saber cómo- Le mostró una sonrisa lasciva, y a Tanya le temblaron las piernas.

-Denali- Llamó Bella.- Me pregunto por qué siempre se te encuentra en cualquier parte que no sea tu despacho.- Acusó Bella.

-Menos humos Swan- Contestó furiosa.

-¿Humos, yo? Para nada mujer. Simplemente te recuerdo por qué ganas lo que ganas- Bella no se andaba por las ramas.

-Creo, que mis emolumentos no son precisamente cosa tuya.-Bramó la celosa rubia.

-Pues yo creo que sí. Fíjate, que de momento quien manda aquí soy _YO_- Sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Me estás dando una orden?- Preguntó cada vez más cerca de ella.

-Tienes a dos clientes esperando en tu despacho. Deja de comportarte como la zorra que eres y mueve el culo a hacer tu trabajo- Siseó lo suficientemente alto para que la rubia bramase de nuevo.

-No presumas tanto, te recuerdo que estoy prometida. Yo al menos, puedo hablar de algo sobre seguro- Respondió con sarcasmo mientras adornaba su boca con una irónica sonrisa.

-Pues entonces, deberías recordárselo a tu prometido, y de paso.- Intervino Edward abrazando a Bella- que deje de molestar a las de los demás- Posó los labios en el cuello de Bella y lo besó dulcemente.

-¿Qué coño estás insinuando y quien coño te crees que eres para hablarme así?- Se volvió furiosa contra Edward.

-¿Insinuar?-Arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza- Sólo digo que Bella es mía. Díselo al mal nacido de tu prometido si no quiere que yo mismo se lo recuerde- Amenazó seriamente Edward.

-Qué harás para que se fije en otra…- Emmet intervino con sorna.

-O… Qué no hará- Apuntilló Edward

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? Se acercó intimidatoriamente- Podría hacer cosas que avergonzasen a ésta- Señaló despectivamente a Bella.

-No lo dudo, a cualquiera, Añadió riendo Edward- pero sinceramente, no creo tener estómago para eso- Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Srta. Denali!- Chilló Emmet.- Tenga Ud. en consideración, que acabamos de almorzar- Dijo fingiendo enojo y asco.

-Chicos, por aquí- Les dijo Bella tomando de la mano a Edward yendo en dirección al despacho, y dejando con dos palmes de narices a Tanya.

-¿Y Bien?- Preguntó Bella a Edward mientras le daba un beso y le indicaba su silla, acomodándose ella sobre sus piernas.

-Bueno cuñadita- Comenzó Emmet. Mi padre y James ya están informados, y se preguntaban cuando podrían ir a ver a Black.

Bella miró a Edward, interrogándole con la mirada y el sonrió tranquila y dulcemente.

-Ha ido bien cariño, más tarde, en casa hablamos- Besó la punta de su nariz y la hizo cosquillas. Le encantaba ver como arrugaba los labios. Ella asintió besando su mejilla y girándose para hablar con Emmet.

-Pues no lo sé. Si queréis puedo llamarlo- Ofreció Bella y los tres asintieron.

Bella llamó al Inspector Black, pero éste te encontraba fuera en esos momentos. Rogó que la llamase en cuanto pudiese y acto seguido marcó el número de Ariana. Apagado o fuera de cobertura. Y se le encendió la bombilla.

-Ninguno de ellos está, así que, deduzco que en estos momentos Newton ocupa su tiempo.- Concluyó Bella.

-No hay nada nuevo, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Jasper.

-Ayer hablé con ella. En realidad no puede contar mucho pero, no. No hay gran cosa- Pasó un dedo por sus labios pensativa.

-Cariño- Se volvió de pronto a Edward y éste la miró- ¿Has pensado en la cena de Navidad?- Inquirió.

-No sé mi vida. Con todo lo de mi padre, sinceramente no he pensado en ello- Se excusó.

-Bueno, hay una semana aún para decidir. ¿Vosotros?- Los dos hombres la miraron a la vez.

-Yo voy a ir, obviamente- Jasper hizo un gesto con las cejas.- Rose quiere que vayamos los dos, y yo…- Dejó la frase inconclusa.

-¿Qué pasa Em?- Bella preguntó.

-Pasa que sería la primera Navidad sin mis padres, Bella- Suspiró.

Bella quedó de nuevo pensativa, al igual que los dos hermanos que se sumieron en sus pensamientos. Sopesó posibilidades. Podría intentar… ¿Por qué no?. Se volvió hacia ellos resuelta.

-¿Por qué no hacéis que vuestra madre venga?- Dijo entusiasta y segura. Los dos la miraron, se miraron entre ellos, y después volvieron a mirarla.

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó su novio.

-Completamente- Aseveró- No quiero que estés lejos de tus padres, ahora que las cosas van mejorando.

-Bella- Interrumpió Edward- Aún no hemos hablado seriamente.

-En cualquier caso, es una estupenda oportunidad y además, Emmet quiere quedarse- Le sonrió feliz de su idea.

-Podría ser- Por los labios de Emmet asomó una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Te encargas tu?- preguntó su hermano y Emmet asintió.

-Vale, entonces quedamos así. En cuanto lo sepáis seguro, hablaré con Jackie- Bella estaba entusiasmada. Demasiada gente para recuerdos tristes que entumecen el alma.

-Cariño, ¿Y si mi padre no acepta?- Edward le hizo ver el otro lado.

-Vaya…- Su semblante cambió. No había pensado en otra posibilidad, en realidad, no quería pensar en otra. Sería muy complicado.

-Aceptará- Aseguró tajante Emmet, y una sonrisa general se extendió en el despacho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ea, en to el cielo la boca :P**


	43. Chapter 43

**Bueeeeno, nos vamos acercando nenas.**

**Capi tranquilo y gonito**

**Un besote y a disfrutarlo ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 40**

**Cena de Navidad.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A tan sólo 24 horas de la cena de Navidad, la mansión de los Barnet ya registraba demasiado movimiento. Esme Cullen, llegaría en dos horas. Finalmente a Emmet no le costó apenas esfuerzo convencer a sus padres. Estos, en un principio alegaron que no se sentirían cómodos ante gente a la que no conocían, y tampoco querían molestar. Pero una llamada de Jackie, hizo que la otra mujer se derritiese.

-Cariño, ¿cómo debería vestirme?- Preguntó Edward mientras preparaba la pasta para cenar.

-Pues por norma se va elegante- Dijo Bella preparando la salsa.

-El abuelo decía que siempre le vestían como a un pingüino cojo- Joel habló desde la mesa de la cocina mientras hacía los deberes y Bella comenzó a reír.

-¿Un pingüino cojo?- Edward preguntó sorprendido.

-Es que mi abuelo tenía una pierna mas corta que la otra- Dijo sin levantar la cabeza del cuaderno.

Edward estalló en risas ante la parsimonia de Joel respondiendo. Le daba a todo una normalidad pasmosa.

-Viste un traje negro y listo- Le dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio. Gesto, que a el no le pasó desapercibido.

-Me da miedo preguntar- La dijo señalándola el gesto.

-Pues no lo hagas- Sonrió divertida mientras le apretaba las nalgas.

-Grrrr, eres mala- Gruñó divertido y ella le guiñó un ojo- _Mañana por la noche-_ Le susurró, y el casi se quema con la cacerola.

-¿A qué hora llega Esme?- Preguntó de repente Joel sacándolos del trance.

-A las seis la recogerán el tío Em y Carlisle. Nosotros la veremos un poco más tarde- Dijo Edward.

-¿Tengo que llamarla abuela o Esme?- Les dejó helados.

Se miraron mutuamente, sin ser capaces de encontrar una respuesta rápida. Absolutamente descolocados.

-¿Cómo quieres llamarla tú, cariño?- Preguntó nerviosa Bella.

-Como ella quiera- Se encogió de hombros, como si tal cosa.

-Bueno, creo que hay que empezar a poner la mesa.- Bella se dirigió a la alacena a coger los platos.

-Sí. Sí- Respondió Edward rápidamente.- Además, hay que dormir.-Apuró mientras ponía la leche en el vaso de Joel.

-¿Nos quedaremos mañana a dormir dónde la abuela?- Preguntó éste mientras olía el plato de pasta.

-Sí cariño, probablemente terminaremos tarde y hace mucho frío y nosotros no cogemos las snow routes.* Ya lo sabes- Bella pinchó un raviolis y lo degustó con placer.-Mmmm estupendo cariño, como siempre- Y dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su hombre.

-Mamá- Llamó Joel y ésta asintió mirándole- No quiero vestirme con traje- Refunfuñó. Odiaba los trajes, además, la última vez que le vistieron con uno, le traía recuerdos desagradables. Fue en el funeral de su padre.

-No te lo pondrás, tranquilo- Aseguró Bella.

-Jooo, yo tampoco.- Edward sorprendió a los dos con un puchero.

Bella arqueó una ceja y Joel se mondaba de la risa.

-Tú irás con traje- Amenazó con el tenedor y entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Y si no?- Preguntó juguetón.

-Yo me comeré tu postre- Disparó Joel y Edward arqueó una ceja.

-Estáis compinchados- Apretó los labios y se cruzó de brazos.

-No, es que se me olvidó comprar más helado y queda lo justo- Bella guiñó un ojo a Joel.-Edward entrecerró los ojos y ella añadió- Ya sabes que siempre repite- Señalando a su hijo.

-Vale, pero a cambio quiero otra cosa- Amenazó con su jodida sonrisa y ella casi se atraganta con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Joel curioso.

-Oh, lo pensaré- Y mientras respondía, una de sus manos escalaba por el muslo de Bella rumbo a la cima. Esta se tensó y Edward sonrió divertido.

-No pidas flan- Rogó Joel. Edward le miró.-No me gusta- Dijo éste haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Pero si es para mí- Objetó Edward.

-Ya, pero así no te lo puedo robar- Y le sonrió mostrándole el hueco vacío de un diente.

-Ya sé a quien has salido- Edward señaló con la cabeza a Bella y ésta reía.

-Eso me decía mi padre, que soy igual de malo que ella- Bella miró a su novio, y tomó su mano apretándola. El, la sonrió de vuelta y la guiñó un ojo cómplice.

Tras la cena, los dos recogieron la cocina mientras Joel subía a vestirse.

-Has sido mala, lo sabes ¿no?- Edward la agarró por la cintura mientras pegaba su pecho a la espalda de ella.

-No sé de qué me hablas- Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-Traje negro, pensamiento, te muerdes el labio…- Habló contra su cuello.

-Ah, eso.- Contestó como si nada.

-Serás…-Le interrumpió Joel y el suspiró.

-¡Mamaaaa!- Gritó desde arriba.

-Mañana- Susurró ella en sus labios y salió de la cocina contoneando sus caderas mientras él bufaba frustrado.

-Mañana-Aseguró apoyándose en la encimera fuertemente mientras la fuente de sus deseos, subía las escaleras.

.

.

.

Llegó la hora de la cena. Salieron de casa con tiempo. Las calles estaban heladas, y Edward conducía con mucha precaución. Normalmente era Bella quien lo hacía, pero Edward llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sentir la sensación, y los últimos días, se había preparado para conocer mejor las calles.

Llegaron media hora antes que los demás. Jackie, Alice y Jasper los esperaban en la puerta. Dónde les dieron una corta bienvenida, debido al intenso frío.

-Abuela-Llamó Joel y ésta se volvió a cogerle en brazos.

-¡Dios mío, pero cuanto pesa éste chiquillo!- Exclamó Jackie mientras besaba su mejilla y lo bajaba de nuevo al suelo.

-La culpa es de Edward- Intervino Bella- Cocina muy bien- Sonrió a su novio y Jackie hizo lo mismo.

-_Gracias_- Susurró a Edward mientras besaba su mejilla, y éste se la devolvió complacido mientras tomaba el brazo de Jackie y se dirigían al salón.

-¡Wow!- Exclamaron los tres la mismo tiempo nada más entrar a la sala.

Habían decorado una gran mesa con diez cubiertos de manera exquisita. En una de las esquinas, lucía imponente un gran árbol de Navidad, con un juego de luces dorado que daba tintes cálidos al salón. Al lado de éste, la chimenea estaba prendida, embriagando a los visitantes, dando la sensación de hogar.

Toda ella, tenía en el alfeizar colocados los calcetines típicos de Noel, y la base del árbol, lucía llena de regalos envueltos en distintos colores. Ni que decir tiene, que a Joel se le abrieron los ojos cómo platos, y tuvieron que convencerle largo rato a que esperase al día siguiente para abrirlos.

Llamaron a la puerta, y antes de que lo hiciese el servicio, ya estaban ahí los chicos. Fue Edward quien pidiendo consentimiento a Jackie, la abrió.

Frente a él, Esme.

Lucía radiante, elegante y bonita, y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de felicidad. Edward se adelantó un paso y se fundió en un profundo abrazo con su madre. Ambos lloraron largo rato. No se dijeron nada, sólo apretaban su agarre con más fuerza. No fue sino, un carraspeo de Emmet, quien les sacó del trance.

-¡Oh!- Edward reaccionó- Mamá, te presento a Jackie- Ambas mujeres se saludaron calidamente con sendos besos en las mejillas y sonrisas dulces.

- Ésta es Bella- Pasó un brazo por la cintura de su novia. En su rostro se podía ver el orgullo- ¿Preciosa, verdad?- Sonrió mirando a Bella mientras ella se sonrojaba.

-Preciosa de verdad- Afirmó Esme mientras abrazaba a su futura nuera.- Gracias- Dijo en su oído y Bella se sorprendió, pero Esme apretó sus manos y le brindó una mirada tranquilizadora- Después- Susurró en su oído y besó su mejilla.

-Y tú- Dijo señalando al pequeño- Tu debes ser Joel ¿Verdad?- Se agachó a su altura y Joel miró a su madre, quien asintió.

-Mucho gusto Sra. Esme- Y le brindó una sonrisa tan mellada como bonita, haciendo que Esme se derritiese.

Presentaron a Alice y Jasper, y todos pasaron al salón, dónde la enorme e imponente mesa les esperaba.

La disposición no fue casual. En los extremos, Jackie y Carlisle, los demás quedaron enfrentados: Bella/Edward, Rose/Emmet, Alice/Jasper y Esme/Joel.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Los asuntos serios y tensos quedaron aparcados para después. Se trataba de estar juntos, unidos, como una verdadera familia en Navidad. Y aunque realmente, a Jackie sólo le quedasen tres miembros de la suya, esa noche sintió como no hacía mucho, que la alegría y felicidad llenaban los rincones de la vieja mansión. Y fue feliz y se sintió feliz.

.

.

.

* Las Snow Routes, son las calles principales de Kansas City, que se despejan de nieve para facilitar la conducción, llegando a ser incluso, innecesario el uso de cadenas para circular. Pero sólo las principales.


	44. Chapter 44

**¿****Con ganas de odiar a alguien?**

**Pues aquí os vais a desahogar. Jeje**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios chicas. Anaidam, te sigo debiendo eso, no se me olvida nena.**

**Uhmmm, y en cuanto al comentario sobre Tanya, decirte, que yo no soy una escritora al uso ( ya lo he dicho en unas cuantas ocasiones) Y aunque en este fic, le otorgue de nuevo el papel de villana, no soy costumbrista. Y además, es el único de mi autoría, en el que le mantengo ese perfil. Obviando, claro está, el hecho de que ella no forma parte del típico triangulo erótico-festivo que impera en la amplia mayoría de fics.**

**Mala, si, pero lejos de la cama de Edward.**

**Y ahora si, un beso y a disfrutar chicas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 41**

**Cuentas Pendientes.1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Vamos _cielito_, tus padres esperan hace media hora- Sonó impaciente.

-¿Y a ti que más te da?, casi suenas convincente- Respondió irónicamente.

-No me gusta quedar mal, ni siquiera con mis suegros de pega.-Respondió burlón besándola la mejilla.

-Claro.- Preparó su ataque mientras limpiaba con asco la zona que el había besado- Supongo, que estarías más cómodo en la mansión Barnet, ¿No?- Se dirigió al armario a coger su abrigo y no le notó acercarse.

-No lo dudes- Notó su aliento en su oreja y un escalofrío la recorrió la columna.

-Ni siquiera lo desmientes- Acusó dolida.

-¿Y para qué? Ambos sabemos como están las cosas. O… ¿Necesitas que te recuerde los términos de nuestra "unión"?- Entrecomilló la ultima palabra sonriendo abierta y cínicamente.

-Me pregunto que tiene esa maldita inútil que os trae locos- Blasfemó con envidia y odio.

-Sencillo. Clase- La giró para mirarla a la cara- Algo que tu desconoces y que jamás poseerás- Escupió las palabras en su cara, asegurándose de hacer daño.

-¿Clase?- Ironizó- No me hagas reír. ¡Si ni siquiera es guapa!- Exclamó burlona.

-Te equivocas, es preciosa, deslumbrante, dulce. Es… La mujer que cualquier hombre desearía tener como esposa.- Dijo soñador de manera inconsciente mientras evocaba a Bella.

-¡Despierta!- Bramó furiosa.- Llegas tarde- Sonrió triunfalmente a lo que el respondió arqueando una ceja.

-¿Cómo dices?- Apretó su brazo con fuerza, y Tanya intentó soltarse de él.

-Me haces daño- Reclamó.

-Te he hecho una pregunta- Afianzó el agarre provocando un gesto de dolor en la mujer.

-Tiene novio, aunque el habló en términos de prometido- Jadeó aún intentando soltarse de él.

-¡Mientes!- Escupió entre dientes.

-No miento- Se arqueó de dolor.- El mismo me lo dijo ayer. ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez bastardo!- Sintió como su brazo se entumecía al soltarla, y se sentó en el sofá masajeándoselo.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó sibilino.

-No tengo idea, llegó y se fue directo a ella. No me dijo su nombre.- Dijo en un quejido.

-Ya me enteraré.- Habló lleno de odio, ella era suya. De nadie más-Y ahora vamos, tus padres nos esperan- Tiró de ella sin miramientos.

La cena de Navidad en casa de los Denali, no podía decirse que fuese feliz. Una demostración de hipocresía y cinismo envolvía los alimentos.

-Y bien, ¿para cuando la boda?- Claire Denali abrió fuego después de unos entremeses tan fríos como la conversación.

-La verdad es que aún no hemos hablado de ello.- Paul no pudo evitar reír al decirlo.

-¿Vais a estar prometidos para toda la vida?- Preguntó Greg irónico.

-Greg…- Habló condescendiente- ¿Prefieres que tome las acciones de manera directa? Pensé que de ésta manera, sería más fácil para vosotros, al menos de cara al resto. ¿Cómo quedaría que tu hija me cediese el monto de vuestras acciones sin más?- Sonrió burlón y los Denali no disimularon el asco en sus caras.

-¿Hija?- Greg miró a Tanya- Quiero saber porqué este mal nacido nos tiene en sus manos. ¡Exijo saberlo!- Golpeó con el puño en la mesa, haciendo que las copas tintineasen.

-Sí, Tanya. Díselo- La animó Greg divertido mientras ella le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Basta.- Bramó ésta soltando de golpe la servilleta y levantándose de la silla. Paul la agarró del brazo obligándola a sentarse de nuevo.

-Querida, es Noche Buena. No estropees la noche.- Dijo dulcemente con la delicadeza del filo de un cuchillo.

-Hija. ¿Qué has hecho?- Greg miró a Tanya mientras ésta se encogía en la silla.

-Por favor cielo- Su madre acarició la mejilla de ésta con dulzura- ¿Qué es eso tan terrible que nos ata a _ese?- _Preguntó con asco señalando a Paul que sonreía mientras devoraba el asado con deleite.

-Madre… Yo- Se hundió más en la silla mientras las lágrimas hacían su aparición.

Sus padres la miraban encogidos, sabían que su hija ocultaba algo muy grave. Lo suficiente como para que un indeseable, de la noche a la mañana entrase en sus vidas y se presentase como el prometido de su hija. Por más que preguntaron jamás supieron la verdad. Sólo lo que su hija les decía:

_-Nos conocimos en las Vegas y nos enamoramos-_

Lo decía con una sonrisa que jamás la llegaba a los ojos. Lo intentaron juntos y por separado, y nunca obtuvieron una respuesta satisfactoria. Greg se sentía culpable, el y su egoísmo, el y su ambición, habían arrastrado a su hija a lo que era hoy. Una mujer sin escrúpulos. Lo que él no se imaginaba, era lo que su hija escondía, y ni mucho menos, lo que les esperaba.

-Por favor…- Volvió a rogar su madre sosteniéndola la mano.

-Mamá… Papá…- Comenzó ésta respirando hondo. - Creo que Paul y yo nos vamos- Miró a éste que pinchaba de la ensalada sin prestarla atención.- ¿Paul?- Insistió hasta que éste la miró con la boca llena.

-¡Ni hablar!- Habló con la boca tan llena que algunas de las porciones que masticaba salieron disparadas contra los platos.- ¡Come y calla!- La ordenó con furia.

-¡No vuelvas a hablar así a mi hija, maldito bastardo!- Greg se levantó airado dando zancadas en dirección a Stevens quien lo miraba divertido.

-Y si no… ¿Qué?- Preguntó burlón.

-Si no, te romperé todos los huesos de tu asqueroso cuerpo- Greg lo tenía agarrado de la camisa mientras Tanya y su madre permanecían inmóviles en sus sillas, presas del pánico.

-Oh, eso dolerá- Hizo una cómica mueca y Greg estampó su puño en la cara de Paul. Este, cayó al suelo por la fuerza del impacto, pero seguía riéndose a carcajadas en el suelo, lo que elevó a ira el enfado de Greg.

-¡Maldito cabrón!- Maldecía mientras uno de sus pies hizo impacto en uno de los costados de Paul.

Este, tornó la risa en un gesto de dolor, y golpeó con violencia el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa, eres un cobarde?- Espetó Greg queriendo pegarle más.

-No. Pero no queremos más asesinos en la familia, ¿Verdad?- La mordacidad se instaló en su sonrisa, y Greg se quedó inmóvil, paralizado ante la respuesta de Paul.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Soltó su camisa y se incorporó mirándole ceñudo.

-Bueno, quizá deberíamos dejar que Tanya lo explicase. ¿Verdad cariño?- Sonreía mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su silla y volvía a comer como si nada.

A su alrededor, un hombre pasaba las manos por sus despeinados cabellos con miedo, una mujer miraba con ojos desorbitados de su hija a Paul y viceversa, y una joven, mantenía gacha la cabeza presa del terror.

-Tanya…- Greg inquirió de nuevo a su hija, quien levantó la cabeza y mostró su cara anegada en lágrimas.

-Yo…- respiró hondo y volvió a bajar la cabeza- Maté a Christian- Se llevó las manos al rostro ocultándolo.

Nadie dijo nada. Claire abrió sus ojos llenos de espanto, tapó su boca con una de sus manos y con la otra se agarró a la mesa. Greg se tambaleó y tuvo que cogerse de la mesa con ambas manos para no caer al suelo.

-Salid de ésta casa- Musitó Greg- Los dos- Aún sin levantar la cara sostenida por sus manos.

-Papá…- Rogó Tanya.

-¿Papá?- Espetó este mirando a su hija con una mezcla de compasión y asco.- Yo no tengo hijos- Sentenció, y volvió a mirar a la nada.

-¿Mamá?- Llamó en un susurro desesperado.

-¿No lo has oído?- Miró con despreció a Tanya.- Nosotros, no tenemos hijos- Sentenció también con dolor.

-¡Pero soy vuestra hija!- reclamó con sufrimiento.

-Mi hija era ambiciosa, mi hija era egoísta, no una asesina.- Siseó Greg mientras Tanya se arqueaba de dolor.

-Destrozaste a una mujer, a su hijo, a su madre y a su hermana. ¡Destrozaste una familia! ¿Todo para qué? ¡¿Por qué?- Reclamó dolida Claire.

Se mantuvo callada, en silencio. No tenía respuestas. Sólo celos, odio y envidia.

-Ahora has destrozado la nuestra. Nada tienes que hacer aquí. Lárgate- Ordenó sin voz Greg.

Salió en silencio, mientras Paul se llevaba unos dulces en el bolsillo y se daba la vuelta para encarar a Greg y Claire.

-Supongo, que tenéis claro el trato que me une a su hija. ¿Verdad?- Y se giró para salir del salón estallando en carcajadas…


	45. Chapter 45

**Bueeeeeno, ****¿queréis un poco de mambo?**

**Vaya pregunta…**

**Ya toca ¿no?**

**Jeje**

**En fins, aquí tenéis otra sesión de piel con piel.**

**Gracias a las nuevas incorporaciones, y a las de siempre, también un beso.**

**A disfrutarlo mamonas ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 42**

**Cuentas Pendientes.2**

La noche, había resultado ser un completo éxito. Las charlas fueron amenas, aunque en algunas ocasiones cargadas de tristeza, suspiros y recuerdos dolorosos. Era normal, la primera ausencia de Christian se iba a notar…

_**Flashback:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-__¿Qué miras cariño?- Susurró Bella a su hijo cuando le sorprendió mirando fijamente a Jasper, quien estaba sentado frente a él._

_-Ahí se sentaba papa.- Agachó la cabeza mientras lo musitaba, aunque todos pudieron oírlo._

_Bella le abrazó, y Edward besó su cabeza._

_-Ahora nos está bendiciendo desde el cielo mi vida- Le dijo su madre._

_-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó curioso volviendo el rostro a su madre._

_-Significa- Intervino Jackie- Qué está contento de que todos estemos aquí esta noche- Le sonrió dulcemente._

_-¿Estará cenando el también?- Siguió preguntando a su abuela._

_-¡Seguro!- Este fue Emmet.- Y te apuesto, a que el pavo está casi tan bueno como el de tu abuela- Terminó dándole un gran bocado a la pechuga, lo que provocó las risas de todos._

_Joel rió, y Rose besó sonoramente la mejilla a su novio. Este te volvió con una gran sonrisa a ella._

_-¿Y eso?- Preguntó _

_-Eso, es por que eres estupendo, dulce y por que te quiero- Acabó la frase y lo besó. De repente migas de pan les llovieron._

_-Ehhh, que aún no sale el postre- Jasper les espetó divertido y Rose se sonrojó._

_-¡Dios Rose!- Exclamó Alice.- Pero__…__ Pero__…__ Pero- Abrió los ojos como platos- Tú… ¿Roja?- Su mandíbula caía lentamente._

_-¿Qué?- Espetó ésta- También tengo mi corazoncito- Hizo un puchero lastimero y Emmet se quedó atontado._

_-Oh papá, por dios, haz algo- Edward se dirigió a su padre y todos volvieron a reír._

_-Calla hermanito, o te saco el arsenal de cursilerías By Edward Cullen- Amenazó y Bella se carcajeó._

_-¡Bella!- Edward la llamó airado._

_-¿Qué cariño? , tu hermano tiene razón- Le miró con ojitos y Edward se enfurruño, lo que ocasionó el cachondeo general._

_-Esta noche te enteras- La amenaz__ó al oído y Bella le miró sorprendida._

_-¿Me estás amenazando, Edward Cullen? Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos._

_-¿Yo?- Preguntó inocente- Que va. Yo jamás amenazo amor. Tan sólo__…__ Hago una declaración de intenciones- Sonrió jocosamente._

_-Perfecto- Y le miró altiva, por lo que Edward se arrepintió al momento._

_-¡La cagaste!- Emmet arqueó sus cejas divertidamente y Edward bufó._

_._

_._

**Fin Flashback**

**.**

**.**

-Cariño- Edward llamó.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó Bella desde el baño.

-Le he dejado dormidito- Se acercó a ella y la abrazó besando su cuello.

-Genial- Ella le sonrió y soltó su agarre. Edward la miró extrañado y comenzó a desvestirse.

-Me encanta ésta habitación- Miró la amplia estancia mientras desabotonaba su camisa.

-Sí. Normalmente nadie la ha usado. Pero es tan bonita como las otras- Respondió Bella quitándose los pendientes.

-¿Te he dicho que estás preciosa ésta noche? - La miró embelesado caminar descalza por la habitación. Iba con un vestido negro liso, a la altura de la rodilla.

-Ummmm nop- Dijo ella mirándole.

-Pues lo estás- Le sintió detrás de ella. Su aliento le recorrió el cuello, y se estremeció. Lo que no impidió que siguiese caminando mientras se quitaba las orquillas y se desmaquillaba.

-Cariño… ¿Puedes parar?- Preguntó suspirando.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Respondió inocente.

-Ocurre, que no me dejas hacer esto- Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y bajó con la lengua por su cuello.

-Es tarde- Volvió a soltarse de su agarre y Edward bufó.

-Todos están en sus habitaciones- Habló ronco en su oído mientras posaba sus manos en los pechos de Bella, apretándolos.

-Joel está en la de al lado- Insistió mientras se quitaba los pantys y Edward aprovechaba para agarrarla del trasero.

-Joel siempre duerme al lado- Respondió cansino frotándose contra ella.

-Ya pero, estamos en casa de mi suegra- Ya le quedaban pocas excusas y Edward estaba de lo más insistente.

-Te deseo- La abrazó pegándola a él- ¿No notas como me tienes?- Se frotó en su trasero.- ¿No lo ves?- Se giró y se desnudó dejando que su pene se irguiese erecto- ¿ No lo quieres?- Tomó una mano de Bella e hizo que cogiese su miembro moviéndose, frotándose contra ella.- ¿No la deseas?- Pegó su frente a la de ella y mordió su labio superior.

-¿No iba a _enterarme_ ésta noche?- Preguntó ella de pronto haciendo que la magia desapareciese.

Cuando Edward abrió los ojos se encontró con una sonrisa victoriosa de Bella.

-¿Vas a castigarme?- Comenzó a empujarla.

-¿Yo?- Respondió incrédula mientras reculaba

-¿Entonces?- Caminaba amenazante, taladrándola con la mirada, sus manos en los glúteos de ella y su jodida sonrisa prendiendo de sus sedosos labios.

-Hiciste una declaración de intenciones. Yo no tengo nada que ver- Respondió a duras penas mientras su cuerpo chocaba contra la pared.

-La hice- Dejó escapar su aliento en la boca de ella, embriagándola, atontándola, y la sonrisa de el salió triunfante- _Te vas a enterar- _Dijo en su boca para después cogérsela entre sus labios y comérsela de forma posesiva.

Bella no pudo evitar gemir ante ese beso. Le encantaba su Edward dominante. Dejó que la desnudase, y ella enroscó las piernas en la cintura de él.

Edward no perdió el tiempo, y clavó su miembro en el húmedo y caliente sexo de ella.

-Ahhhh- Gimieron los dos al unísono.

Enseguida comenzó a embestir con fuerza, clavando su miembro hasta sus testículos. Bella mordía el hombro de Edward tratando de sofocar sus gemidos, y él mordía en su cuello con la misma misión.

Apretó más las piernas en torno a el, y echó hacia atrás la cabeza.

-Muérdelos- Le ofreció sus duros pezones, y Edward alternó sus mordidas y lamidas en los dos. Los succionó con ansias, con desesperación mientras empujaba contra ella.

-Quiero tocarte- Gimió ella. Y el como si de una orden se tratase, se movió hasta la cama dónde dejó caer a Bella de espaldas.

Se posicionó de nuevo entre sus piernas, elevando una de ellas por encima de su hombro y clavó de nuevo su erecto mástil. Bella llevó su mano a su sexo y comenzó a masturbarse. Edward mordía sus labios viendo a su mujer. Le excitaba verla así, bajo el, disfrutando como una loca. Adoraba sus muecas de placer, le calentaban y excitaban sobremanera.

-Joder Bella, eres increíble cariño… Increíble- Dijo entre jadeos.

-Túmbate sobre mí- Ordenó ella de nuevo mientras abría sus brazos invitándole

Edward obedeció, y ella pasó sus piernas por los glúteos de él, haciendo que profundizase la penetración. Arqueó su cuerpo acompasando sus embestidas y ambos jadearon con la sensación. La penetró unos minutos y ella le empujó, colocándole sobre el colchón.

Se deslizó sobre la cama, y llevó su duro y mojado miembro a su boca.

-Ahhhhhh Diosssssssssss- Jadeó dejando caer su cabeza- Joder Bella… Joder …- Comenzó a girar sus caderas moviéndose en su boca.

Bella lamió con desesperación el miembro de su novio, introduciéndoselo en la boca mientras sus dedos viajaban a la boca de él. Quien entendió, y los mojó y besó.

Ella los bajó despacio, acariciando con cadencia húmeda los pezones de el, pellizcándolos. Los bajó por uno de sus costados hasta la cadera, dónde los desvió despacio hasta sus testículos, los cuales masajeó y apretó haciendo que Edward vibrase.

-Sigue cariño… Sigue- El mismo bajó la mano de ella hasta su ano y la posó. Apartándola cuando ella comenzó a acariciárselo.

En cuanto uno de sus dedos comenzó a introducirse, el se volvió loco embistiendo la boca de su novia. Bella lo penetró con dos dedos más, y el tuvo que ponerse una almohada en la cara para amortiguar sus gemidos. Notó como ella los giraba en su interior, hurgando, buscando y sintió que explotaba.

Lo hizo, y su mujer dejó limpia toda la zona.

En cuanto acabó sus embestidas, rápidamente la tumbó y se metió entre sus piernas, buceando en ese mar de sabores. Lamió con deleite y degustó con fruición. Mordió y chupó su clítoris, mientras sus dedos buscaban dentro de ella, removiéndose curiosos. Bella aprisionó la cabeza de su hombre en su entrepierna, apretándola más contra ella. Queriéndolo sentir más y más dentro. Mucho más.

-Oh Por favor Edward… Oh Dios Mio…- Jadeaba como loca, poseída, perdida.

Edward clavó más sus dedos imprimiendo un ritmo bestial y ella no pudo hacer más que seguir el ritmo con sus caderas, frenético, hasta que sintió que su cuerpo no aguantaba más, y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, mientras se derretía en la boca de su hombre…

-Es… Ha sido… Dios… Uf… Increíble- Jadeo ella mientras el gateaba hasta su boca.

-No. Dijo el sonriendo.- Ha sido bestial. Y se dejó caer sobre ella, hasta que el sueño le venció entre caricias y sonrisas placenteras….

.

.

**Tiritiritiri jeje**


	46. Chapter 46

**Me alegra que el capi anterior os haya gustado****… Jeje, contaba con ello ;)**

**En este, cambiamos las tornas y retomamos con el tema oscuro.**

**Un abrazo a todas y gracias por vuestros reviews.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 43**

**Comida infructuosa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cambiaron la pactada cena por una comida el día de Navidad, ya que Mike no quiso presionarla tan pronto. A lo que Ariana accedió sin remedio, teniendo que dejar sola a su madre en una fecha tan señalada.

-Entonces, ¿Pasaste la Noche Buena con tu familia?- Preguntó Ari frente a él.

-No, bueno…- Dudó- Mi familia está lejos, y tengo que trabajar.- Se excusó visiblemente nervioso.

-Pues estas fechas son para pasarlas en familia.- Una sombra de dolor cruzó por sus ojos al decirlo.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó tomando su mano.

-Sí- Sonrió resuelta intentando no soltar su mano.

-Cuéntame de tu cena- La invitó tomando su copa.

-Oh, bueno. En realidad es un poco como todas las cenas de Navidad, ya sabes: Pavo, ponche, chistes, villancicos…- Hizo una mueca graciosa que a Mike le supo a gloria.- ¿Y tú?- Preguntó sonriendo.

-Yo… Cené viendo fútbol- Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Vaya, debiste haberme dicho. Te habría invitado- Mintió.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Sus ojos se iluminaron mientras ella asentía- ¿sabes?, eres adorable- Acarició su mano con delicadeza.- Pero me siento satisfecho, me estás regalando tu Navidad- Susurró complacido.

-Bueno, los amigos están para eso, ¿No?- Preguntó nerviosa.

-¿Amigos? Me pregunto dónde estarán los míos- Suspiró resignado.

-Estoy aquí- Ella apretó su mano amistosamente.

-Te conozco hace apenas unos días, y te has convertido en la mejor de ellos- Dijo con amargura.

-Bueno, soy maja- Ella rió quitando tensión al momento.

-No- Levantó su rostro- Eres un Ángel- Dijo serio.

-¿Qué te pasa Mike?- Fingió pesar- Llevo unos días notándote triste, en realidad, siempre estás triste. No te pido que confíes en mí, pero tal vez…- dejó que la duda se albergase en él- Tal vez te ayude desahogarte- Tomó ambas manos con las suyas y vio a Mike dudar.

-No lo sé Ariana. Tengo miedo de que salgas corriendo y perderte a ti también- Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-¿Tan grave es?- Preguntó inocente mientras sonreía.

-Mucho- El volvió a mirarla clavando su azul mirada en sus ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ari.

-Bueno, las cosas que parecen graves a veces no lo son tanto- Ari trataba de sacar información sin ser demasiado ansiosa.- Y no creo que sea lo que sea, me hagas salir pitando horrorizada- Animó ella sacudiendo los hombros.

-Lo harías. Créeme- Afirmó tajante mientras se llevaba un trozo de pollo a la boca.

Ambos se dedicaron a comer. Una, con la cabeza maquinando una manera de acceder a él. Otro, pensando si no habría hablado lo suficiente para asustar a la chica que tenía delante.

-Vamos Mike. Si no me lo dices, pensaré que es peor- Insistió Ari.

Mike la miró de nuevo. Le gustaba esa chica. Era tan dulce, tan bonita, tan risueña. Sabía que sólo podría soñar con ella, aspirar a algo más era imposible. No con su pasado. También sabía, que sus horas en su compañía estaban contadas, pero no estaba preparado para perderla, no aún. Era el único Oasis en la mierda de vida que estaba viviendo en esos momentos. La única alegría para sus tristes días, el único rayo de Sol que iluminaba su sombrío futuro.

-No es tiempo- Sonrió cogiendo una de sus manos y apretándola suavemente- Lo será- La aseguró cuando vio la desilusión pintada en su cara.

.

.

Varios gruñidos se escucharon dentro de la furgoneta que estaba aparcada cerca del restaurante.

-Mierda, seguimos sin tener nada- Rugió James.

-Cálmate- Pidió Carlisle.- Ariana va muy bien. Démosles tiempo, a los dos- Se dirigió a un malhumorado James.

-Tranquilo amigo, la cosa no pinta tan mal- Intervino Seth encendiéndose un pitillo.

-¡Claro que no!-Bufó Jacob visiblemente cabreado.

-Tenemos que hacer que Ari sea más incisiva- Sugirió James mientras Jacob le miraba incrédulo.

-¿Qué sugieres?- Inquirió molesto.

-Simple. Que le seduzca- Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Estás loco?- No quiero que ese tipo la toque, ¿Me oyes?- Siseó Jacob.

-¿Acaso ella sí?- Preguntó este visiblemente contrariado.- ¿De qué otro modo esperas que ese pavo cante?- Insistió cansinamente.

-_No quiero que la toque_- Vocalizó tranquilamente pero amenazante sin retirar la mirada de James.

-El sabe lo que hace- Trató de tranquilizar Carlisle.

-Me da igual. No la tocará- Jacob se mostró inflexible, pero James ya trazaba un plan alternativo en su cabeza. Guiñó un ojo a Carlisle, y este asintió en silencio.

.

.

Al llegar a su apartamento, Ari tenía visita. Cuatro hombres ocupaban los dos sillones de la sala.

-Estuvo cerca- Dijo abatida mientras se sentaba en las rodillas de Jacob y James torcía el gesto.

-¿Algún problema, Abbot?- Jacob preguntó capcioso.

-No.- Se acarició la barbilla.

-¿Me he perdido algo?- Preguntó Ari tras mirarles a los dos.

-Nada importante cielo- Jacob besó sus labios dulcemente, hasta que un carraspeo hizo que se separase de ellos.

-Tengo una propuesta que hacerle- Intervino James levantándose del sofá y mirándola.

-Adelante- Invitó ella, notando como Jacob se tensaba.

-Olvídalo Abbot- Siseó.

-Jacob…- Ari le miró con ojos interrogantes y se volvió a James- Siga- Pidió de nuevo.

-Srta. Blake- Comenzó- ¿Se siente Ud. Capaz de seducir al Sr. Newton?- Jacob bufó y Ari se estremeció.

-¿Ves?- Acusó Jacob.- ¡La has asustado!- Chilló fuera de sí- No voy a permitirlo- Dijo colérico mientras bajaba a Ari de sus piernas tratando de llevársela al dormitorio.

-Lo haré- Dijo tranquila y serenamente.

Silencio.

-¿He oído bien?- Preguntó incrédulo mientras se paraba delante de ella.

James sonreía complacidamente, mientras Carlisle y Seth se mantenían cautos.

-Sí. Has oído bien- Echó todo el aire de golpe.

-No.- Rugió- No voy a permitirlo- Dijo amenazante y Ari se cuadró.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que no eres mi padre?- Un pinchazo de dolor cruzó su corazón, pero antes de que Jacob la acariciase siguió hablando.- Quiero pillarle. Quiero saber quien mató a mi padre. Y si para eso tengo que comer mierda, lo haré ¿Entiendes?- Habló tragándose las lagrimas. Habló con determinación.- Sr. Abbot, Ud. Dirá- Se sentó de nuevo mientras se dirigía a James sin mirar a Jacob.

Éste, dolido salió del piso dando un portazo que a Ari le llegó al alma. Pero estaba decidido.

-Bien- James se sentó junto a ella, haciendo que Seth se desplazase a una silla.-Hemos oído que Newton está cerca. Y por las imágenes de éste apartamento- Señaló con las manos la extensión de la habitación- Hemos notado también, que Ud. Le atrae- Ella asintió.

-Hija- Intervino Carlisle paternalmente- Vas a tener que tomar muchas precauciones- Ella volvió a asentir.

-Lo que sea. Quiero dormir sabiendo que el asesino de mi padre está entre rejas- Habló decidida.

-Tienes que seducirlo- Disparó James.

-Lo haré- Respondió convincente.

-¿Entiendes que puedes llegar al sexo?- James no se ando por las ramas y Ari se tensó antes de responder.

-Lo entiendo- Le miró fijamente y éste sonrió.

-Bien, tienes que tratar de evitarlo a toda costa, pero no puedes retrasar un acercamiento. Si nuestras investigaciones no van desencaminadas, Mike debe llevar mucho tiempo aislado, y unas muestras de cariño más allá de lo amistoso, pueden ser más que suficientes. Pero…-Ari le interrumpió.

-He dicho que haré lo que sea- Y se dirigió a la cocina dónde se sirvió un vaso de agua.

-Ari- Se volvió. No esperaba encontrarse a Carlisle ahí.- ¿Estás segura?- Se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Sí- Suspiró- ¿Sabe Sr. Cullen? Mi madre y yo llevamos mucho tiempo sufriendo. Ya no podemos más. Nada nos va a traer de vuelta a mi padre- Comenzó a llorar- Pero necesitamos saber quien lo mató. Y estamos tan cerca…- Musitó dejando caer su cabeza.

-Lo averiguaremos, y nos encargaremos de que pague. Por eso estamos aquí- Abrazó a la chica y acarició su cabello, mientras ésta se dejaba llevar por el llanto.

-Cariño…- Esa voz hizo que se tensara.

-Si vienes a chillarme como antes…- Amenazó.

-Descuida. No volveré a hacerlo.-Carlisle soltó a Ari y les cedió intimidad saliendo de la cocina y cerrando la puerta tras él.- Me da mucho miedo, no voy a negarte que no quiero que lo hagas pero…- Ella lo miró expectante- Te apoyaré y estaré ahí en todo momento- Ella deshizo los pocos metros que les separaban y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Gracias. Es importante para mí- Lloró de nuevo.

-Lo sé, por eso lo hago- Enterró su rostro en su cuello y lo besó.

-Te quiero Jake- Sonrió en su cuello.

-Te quiero Ari- Cerró los ojos con temor.


	47. Chapter 47

**Cap****ítulo bonito bonito. Disfrutadlo mamonas ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 44**

**Chocolate calentito.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El día de Navidad llegó, y con él, el alboroto habitual a la gran mansión Barnet, desprovista de él, los últimos dos años.

Joel no se despertó, tal y como había prometido hasta la saciedad la noche anterior. Se acostó excitado, a Edward le costó mucho convencerle de que Papa Noel, estaba colocando los regalos y que no se podía bajar.

Emmet no ayudó, y se ofreció a pasar la noche con Joel a las puertas del salón, parapetándose de almohadas y mantas. Tuvo que ser Esme, quien sacase los colores a su hijo mayor…

.

.

Flashback:

.

.

_-Emmet, me parece mentira- Buf__ó Esme. -Que lo haga un niño de seis años, tiene un pase, pero tú…- Taconeaba nerviosa mientras esperaba a que Emmet levantase el campamento._

_-Pero mamá, si no es por mí- Puso carita de cordero degollado mientras giraba los ojos en torno a Joel- Yo sólo me ofrezco de guardián. ¿A que sí?- Pegó un codazo cómplice al niño._

_-¡Emmet Cullen!- Se le pusieron los pelos de punta al oírla.- Ya estás subiendo a tu habitación, ¡Ahora!- Esme le miró con determinación, y Emmet se encogió mientras se levantaba con la manta en las manos._

_-Desde luego__…__- Se giró para mirar a Joel, y disculparse levantando los hombros ante la mirada incrédula del niño._

_Fin Flashback_

_._

_._

-Vamos dormilón- Bella susurró a su niño al oído.

-Ahora…- Ronroneó- Estaba tan bonito. Bella sonrió con dulzura mientras besaba sus sonrosadas mejillas y Edward observaba la estampa desde el otro lado de la cama, embobado.

-Cariño, Papa Noel ya se fue hace rato, y la abuela ha preparado chocolate y bizcocho- Bella seguía hablándole al oído, y Joel poco a poco comenzó a pestañear.

-¡Los regalos!- Y un borrón en pequeño salió de entre las mantas empujando a una asustada Bella que casi acaba en el suelo.

Edward se echó a reír cuando vio la cara de susto de Bella, cuando iba a hablar Joel apareció de nuevo.

-Mamaaaaaaaaa vamossssssssss- Se abalanzó sobre ella tirando de sus manos. Cuando consiguió levantarla de la cama, se volvió hacia Edward y se subió sobre él.

-Vamos vamos- Les apremió con los ojitos a medio camino entre el sueño y la necesidad de permanecer abiertos. Edward seguía sonriendo mientras bajaba con el al salón, seguidos de Bella.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Joel abrió sus ojos como platos. Sus regalos de Noel siempre habían sido muchos, pero ésta vez, no abarcaba ante el surtido de paquetes que se apilaban frente a él, más que la noche anterior. Espoleó a Edward y este lo bajó.

Alice y Jasper, se afanaban junto al árbol separando los paquetes de Joel.

-Este, de tío Em y tía Rose- Lo abrió excitado, y los mencionados esperaron expectantes su respuesta.

-Halaaaaa un equipo de acampada. ¡Mamaaaa! ¿Has visto?- Se volvió a su madre mientras mostraba la gran caja. Inmediatamente se revolvió cuando Jasper le llamó.

-Este, de Tía Alice y mío- Le mostró una gran sonrisa, que se tornó en carcajada cuando se lo arrebató de las manos.

Desempaquetó una cámara digital y abrió la boca encantado.

-¡Lo que yo quería!- Chilló emocionado.- Cariño, hay más- Alice le indicó el otro paquete que había a su lado, al desenvolverlo, descubrió un bonito álbum de fotos.- Tienes que llenarlo, ¿de acuerdo?- El niño asintió sonriendo.

El siguiente regalo, fue de Carlisle y Esme. Bella se emocionó, y Edward y Emmet les miraron con cariño.

-Esme, no debiste…-Bella agradeció emocionada.- Nada, nada- Dijo ésta- Es un niño encantador- Y se volvió cuando éste te quedó mirando su regalo.

-¡Pero tío!- Emmet se arrodilló a su lado - ¡Un castillo de mil piezas!- Chilló como loco mientras arrebataba la caja de las manos de un alucinado Joel- ¡Lo montaremos!- Comenzó a rasgar el envoltorio.

-Ejem…- Se volvió para ver la cara de circunstancias de Rose.- Esto… Luego lo hacemos- Y se volvió haciendo un puchero ante la carcajada de todos.

-Este, es el nuestro- Edward le entregó una enorme caja que tuvieron que desplazar entre el y Jasper.

Joel se quedó parado ante el gran paquete- Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?- animó su madre.

El niño se abalanzó y rompió el papel, quedando impresionado en cuanto vio lo que contenía la caja. Pasó sus deditos sobre la foto exterior, y Edward comenzó a sacarlo de la caja, cuando terminó de montarlo, ante él tenía un pequeño sintetizador. Mudo de la impresión, acarició las teclas suavemente, Edward lo tomó en brazos y acercando un taburete lo sentó sobre él. Todos estaban pendientes de su carita. Absolutamente impresionada.

Edward comenzó a tocar y Joel se le quedó mirando a sus manos. Cuando Edward terminó, Joel se volvió hacia él.

-¿Me enseñarás?- Preguntó bajito.

-Claro que sí- Edward le sonrió atontado.

-Gracias Edward- Le rodeó con sus bracitos y todos contuvieron las lágrimas. Todos excepto Edward, que alguna que otra se le escapó. Miró a su mujer, y ésta le dijo un mudo _te quiero_ absolutamente emocionada.

Jackie le dio el suyo, era una de esas plataformas de videojuegos, que por supuesto Emmet, se encargó de instalar y explicar a un perdido Joel que trataba se seguir las reglas que su tío Em le explicaba y no entendía.

-No, deja ese botón. Ahora tienes que presionar el amarillo. ¡El amarillo Joel, no el verde!- Joel bufó y tiró el mando de mala leche saliendo del salón malhumorado hasta la cocina donde los demás tomaban chocolate.

-No le aguanto- Dijo cruzando sus bracitos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya somos dos- Suspiró Rose rendida ante la causa perdida de su novio.

-Siéntate que te pongo el chocolate cariño- Jackie se levantó y Edward pidió a Bella salir unos momentos.

La llevó hasta la habitación que compartían y la dejó sentada en la cama mientras buscaba en uno de los cajones del armario.

Se acercó a ella, y depositó una fina caja en sus manos.

-Este es el mío- Pegó su hombro a ella mientras esperaba su reacción.

Bella comenzó a retirar el envoltorio, era una caja de terciopelo, alargada. Al abrirlo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Dentro, había una preciosa pulsera de cuero, con una serie de pequeños adornos labrados en platino. En uno de ellos, una fecha en números romanos.

_XV-IX-MMIX_

-Ese, es el día en que cambió mi vida- La tomó las manos embriagándola con la mirada- Es el día en que conocí a Mi Mujer-Besó sus manos calidamente y Bella no pudo evitar emocionarse y besarlo dulcemente.

-Espera- Le dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a una de las mesillas- Y éste es el mío- Le entregó otro pequeño paquete mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y se sentaba junto a él.

Cuando rasgó el envoltorio y abrió la pequeña caja, se encontró con un precioso reloj, ella le giró, y en la parte posterior, había un grabado.

_Para Siempre. Bella_

La miró emocionado, la tomó entre sus brazos, y derramó en un beso todo el amor que su cuerpo contenía.

-Dime que no es una locura decir que te amo, decir que eres la esencia de mis días, decir que quiero que seas más que mi mujer. Decir, que quiero que seas Mía- Se lo dijo con la frente pegada a la suya, derretido por las sensaciones, vulnerable a sus sentimientos.

-Te amo, eres la esencia de mis días, quiero ser mucho más que tu mujer y por supuesto, _Ya_ soy tuya- Susurró en sus labios, y ambos lloraron. Incapaces de reaccionar de otra manera, ante algo tan grande cómo lo que acababan de compartir.

Se pusieron sus regalos el uno al otro, y bajaron con todos los demás, no sin antes regalarse besos de distinta intensidad. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, todos contemplaron sus caras, y encontraron la sonrisa pintada en cada uno de los rostros. Bella reparó en Jackie y no pudo evitar sentir dolor. Se acercó a ella y la llevó a un aparte en la cocina.

-Jackie… Musitó Bella mientras su suegra la cogía con afecto las manos- Jackie, necesito… te suplico tu bendición- Bajó la cabeza apenada y sintió los dedos de su suegra en la barbilla, obligándola a mirarla.

-Escúchame Bella- Habló dulcemente- Sí lo que necesitas es eso, lo tienes. Nunca existirá mujer, que haya querido más a mi hijo. Si el no estuviese… muerto- Suspiró- Y si el no te hubiese conocido, créeme que la mujer que estuviese a su lado, cualquiera, no te llegaría a la suela de los zapatos. Luchaste con el, le amaste, le entregaste tu vida, le diste un hijo maravilloso, y le hiciste feliz.- Acarició las sonrojadas mejillas de Bella mientras hablaba- El ya te ha bendecido. Tienes mucho amor que dar, y has encontrado al hombre perfecto, tanto como Christian. Sé feliz- Concluyó con lágrimas y ambas se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo mientras los demás, luchaban por no emocionarse.

Edward se reunió con ellas, y abrazando a Jackie, le agradeció todo el cariño, ayuda y comprensión, que Bella había recibido.

-Sabes Jackie… Los voy a hacer felices. Lo prometo- Clavó sus esmeraldas en ella.

-Lo sé. Lo tienes escrito en tus ojos- Y besó su mejilla para reunirse con Esme dejándole alucinado.


	48. Chapter 48

**Ya estamos aqu****í. Siento el retraso, a veces la voluntad no es suficiente…**

**Gracias a quienes seguís la historia, y muchas más a quienes os tomáis el esfuerzo de decírmelo.**

**Un beso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 45**

**Verdades Como Puños.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana transcurrió con el disfrute y agradecimiento a cada uno de los regalos. Después de la comida y tras tomar el café, en uno de los balcones, dos hombres empezaban una tímida conversación.

-¿Cómo te ha ido estos cinco años?- Disparó con absoluta normalidad.

-Bueno…- De repente no supo por dónde empezar.

-Sé más o menos. Tu madre siempre se ha preocupado de mantenerme informado- Sonrió con complicidad a su estupefacto hijo.

-Me ha ido bien padre- Suspiró- La verdad es que las cosas han ido mejor de lo que pensaba- Se apoyó en la barandilla mirando al valle que se extendía ante la magnifica mansión.

-¿Volverás a Boston?- Giró rápidamente el rostro hacia su padre, que al igual que el, miraba al frente.

-No sé que pasará mañana Carlisle- Respondió ausente.

-No se mucho de tu relación con Bella- Comenzó- Pero se os ve fuertes. Y además, creo que su hijo te ha aceptado- Edward asintió - ¿Piensas llevártelos a las Maldivas?- Le miró fijamente.

Edward volvió a perder la mirada pensando en las palabras que su padre acababa de decirle. En realidad, esa pregunta ya se la había hecho el mismo varias veces.

-No creo que sea un lugar apropiado para comenzar a vivir en familia. No en estos momentos- Admitió.

-Joel tiene una serie de necesidades que es difícil cubrir en una Isla, ¿verdad?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-Sí…- Sólo pudo admitir.

-¿Habéis hablado Bella y tú de esto?- Insistió Carlisle.

-En realidad no- Dejó salir un suspiro- Las cosas que han sucedido, no lo han hecho posible. Para serte sincero, no sabemos aún en qué términos estamos- Reconoció.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes pensado?- Carlisle le instó a acompañarlo a dar un paseo por el jardín trasero.

-Bella tiene aquí todo papá. Soy consciente de ello. Por otra parte, Joel necesita estabilidad, eso implica colegio, amigos y una familia estable. He pensado en establecerme aquí con ellos, en comprar una casa y formar una familia- Dijo resignado.

-¿Por qué me suenas conformista?- Carlisle dio en el clavo.

-Porque sé, que Las Maldivas no son una opción- Reconoció.

-Sabes hijo- Carlisle se dirigió a el mirándole a los ojos- Yo también soñé, pero al contrario que tú, no luché por hacer realidad esos sueños- Edward abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-¿Por qué me lo pusiste tan difícil entonces padre?- Edward intentó no sonar enfadado.

-Tuve que renunciar a esos sueños para poder ser algo. Ser el hijo de unos agricultores de Virginia no implicaba muchas salidas. Yo soñaba con Egipto- Sonrió con tristeza- ¿Recuerdas aquellas visitas al rancho de los abuelos, cuando entrabas en mi antigua habitación y te quedabas embobado viendo todos esos libros?- Edward asintió confundido- Yo quería ser Egiptólogo.- Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, y al abrirlos, Edward pudo ver tristeza en ellos.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste padre?- Edward estaba realmente sorprendido.

Carlisle dejó que su mirada se perdiese entre aquellos árboles cubiertos de nieve.

-Por que con eso no se vivía muy bien- Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Pero era tu sueño- Edward lo miró incrédulo.

-Así es, pero la realidad era muy distinta. Yo no tenía la misma suerte que vosotros Edward- Carlisle lo miró seriamente- La situación económica de mis padres no estaba para experimentos. No podía pasar unos años estudiando una carrera en la que encima las becas escaseaban, sin contar con que prácticamente es vocacional. Decirle a tu abuelo que su dinero sería invertido en algo que a él le sonaba a hobbie, era poco menos que un suicidio.- Hizo una mueca y Edward sonrió.

-Creo que lo entiendo- Su hijo paró y suspiró mirando al suelo- Pero no comprendo por qué entonces, tanta reticencia por tu parte.-Volvió a insistir dolido.

-Edward…- Carlisle le instó a seguir andando- Cuando comencé la carrera de derecho, supe que tendría que olvidarme de ese sueño. Fue doloroso, créeme- Negó con la cabeza- Me obligué a dejar de comprar y leer esos libros, y poco a poco fui centrándome en _mi deber _- Hizo especial énfasis en esas dos palabras- Cuando los resultados empezaron a llegar, y veía la satisfacción en la cara de mis padres, se puede decir que terminé de convencerme de haber hecho lo correcto. Me prometí intentarlo más tarde, cuando la ocasión fuese más propicia. Y créeme, me hacia sentir bien engañarme de esa manera- Miró a Edward que de nuevo se había parado.

-Nunca llegó esa ocasión- Soltó resignado- Me licencié con honores, me casé, monté mi bufete con un socio, nacisteis, las necesidades crecieron, el bufete se amplió y acabé por independizarme creando mi propia firma.- Miró al frente de nuevo perdido en sus recuerdos.

-¿Por qué no lo intentaste papá?- Edward preguntó triste.

-Veía lo que había creado. Tenía la mejor esposa, los mejores hijos, mi prospero negocio y el orgullo de mis padres. Me encontré demasiado mayor para tonterías.- Sí- Respondió cuando Edward le miró sorprendido- Al ver todo lo que había conseguido, consideré una tontería todo aquello. Y me convencí de que mi padre tenía razón- Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Intentas decirme, que eso fue lo que te pasó conmigo?- Preguntó seriamente.

-Así es- Con los años cambié- Volvió a caminar- Me convertí en uno de esos padres que buscan asegurar el futuro de sus hijos, anteponiendo eso a sus deseos. Tal y como mi padre hizo conmigo- Dijo abatido.

-¿Qué quieres decirme padre?- Se paró frente a él, sabiendo que había llegado el momento.

-Hijo yo…- Se detuvo buscando las palabras correctas- Yo… Lo siento- Musitó finalmente.

Edward apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos. Sacudió la cabeza y respiró profundamente.

-¿Desde cuando padre?- Sonó duro- ¿Desde cuando lo sientes?- Y Carlisle se contrajo.

-Tan sólo unos meses después de irte- Habló bajo, intimidado ante la reacción de su hijo.

-Tan sólo unos meses…- Repitió con una sórdida sonrisa- Unos malditos meses- Siseó dolido- Y dime padre, ¿me lo habrías contado de no ser por las circunstancias o quizá habrías dejado los años correr?- Preguntó mordaz.

-Tú tampoco has hecho mucho por la causa que digamos- Contraatacó dolido.

-¿Qué?- Edward respondió incrédulo.-¡Fuiste tú quien me echó de casa! ¿Recuerdas?- Chilló - No fui yo quien renegó del otro, tuve que irme con el dinero de mi hermano ¡Mi hermano! ¡Joder!- Blasfemó.

-Lo siento hijo, de veras que lo siento- Carlisle se mostró abatido, avergonzado.

-Sabes padre- Contuvo las lágrimas- Me he pasado cinco malditos años lamentando haberme ido, cinco jodidos años preguntándome si había hecho lo correcto. Más de una vez pedí a madre hablar contigo y nunca estabas _disponible _-Ironizó- ¡Me hiciste sentir culpable, Dios!- Se pasó las manos por el cabello visiblemente enfadado.

-Sé que tienes razón hijo. Pero tienes que entender. Yo…- Carlisle intentó apaciguar a su hijo, quiso que comprendiese sus motivos.

-No padre- Las lágrimas ya caían- Dejaste que pasase cinco años sintiéndome culpable. No me pidas que entienda tus motivos, porque no tenías ninguno para castigarme así- Bramó contenido.

-No sabía que decir. Me daba miedo reconocer mi error, admitir que me equivoqué. Me daba miedo pedir perdón. Por favor hijo- Extendió su brazo pero Edward se apartó y a Carlisle le dolió el corazón.

-Lo siento padre. No puedo perdonarte tantos años de amargura.- Le miró con los ojos cargados de pena- Simplemente, no puedo- Y se marchó dejando a Carlisle con la derrota pintada en sus facciones.

Cuando llegó a la mansión, la primera que le abordó fue Esme.

-Hijo…- Susurró, pero Edward se limitó a acariciar la mejilla a su madre y continuar su camino. Esme volvió su mirada al jardín, y salió en busca de su marido temiéndose lo peor.

-Bella- Llamó Edward y ésta dejó de hablar con las chicas en cuanto vio el rostro de Edward.

-Cariño… ¿Qué ha pasado?- Le preguntó preocupada mientras tomaba su cara.

-¿Podemos irnos?- Preguntó angustiado. Al ver que Bella no respondía insistió- Por favor…- Sonó desesperado.

-Iré por Joel. Espera aquí- Le dio un suave beso y se movió en busca de su hijo. Mientras, Emmet se acercó a él.

-¿Qué ha pasado con papá Ed?- Preguntó sin más.

-No quiero hablar de eso Emmet- Pidió a su hermano.

-¿No habéis solucionado las cosas?- Preguntó molesto- ¿Qué coño le has dicho Edward Cullen?- Acusó en voz alta llamando la atención de todos.

-Te he dicho que no quiero hablar de eso- Pronunció lenta y tajantemente.- No es el momento- Le miró severo.

-¿Y qué quieres, dejar que pasen otros cinco años?- Su enfado iba en aumento.

-Chicos, creo que no es el momento- Intervino Jasper cuando vio que su amigo iba a perder el control.

-No es asunto tuyo Jasper- Dijo Emmet de malos modos.

-No le hables así- Siseó Edward- Probablemente sea más asunto suyo que de cualquiera. No en vano ha sido quien ha estado a mi lado los últimos cinco años- Supo que había hecho daño cuando vio el rostro de su hermano contraerse, pero ya era tarde para retroceder.

-Vete a la mierda _hermano_- Emmet se marchó golpeando con el hombro a Edward, quien se quedó estático hasta que Bella tiró de el.

-Vamos cariño- Bella miró a Emmet y antes de irse se dirigió a el.- Por favor Emmet, prométeme que hablareis y no dejareis que esto continúe. No sé que ha pasado con Carlisle, sólo pido que ya no más. Prométemelo.- Rogó ella.

-Haré lo que pueda- Fue todo lo que consiguió de el antes de marcharse con su abatido novio y su sorprendido hijo.


	49. Chapter 49

**Gracias por seguirme nenas. Os dejo con otro.**

**Que disfrutéis.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 46**

**Actos y Consecuencias.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Carlisle…- Esme le encontró apoyado en el tronco de un desnudo árbol. Tenía la mirada ausente.

Se giró hacia su mujer, y ésta contrajo el rostro en una mueca de dolor. Su marido tenía los ojos rojos, y en ellos escrita la derrota. Supo que las cosas no serían fáciles en cuanto su hijo hablase con él. Pero saberlo no implicaba que no le afectase de esa manera.

-Deja que reflexione- Habló dulcemente, acariciando el brazo de su marido.

-Lo sé- Vació sus pulmones en un sonoro suspiro.- ¿Sabes cariño?- Ha sido un día muy largo, demasiadas emociones- Volvió a mirar al frente.

-Bella hablará con él, sé que ella no dejará que esto se haga más grande- Tranquilizó a su marido- Pero tienes que estar preparado para cuando el decida enfrentarlo, no antes- Tomó su mano y tiró de él hacia la casa- Hace frío aquí, vamos dentro a por un chocolate- Le sonrió y el acarició su mejilla devolviéndole la sonrisa.

.

.

.

-Emmet, mírame- Rose le llamó por tercera vez inútilmente. Sabía que tenía que ser cuidadosa, pero su paciencia estaba llegando al límite.

Emmet se había vuelto a su habitación, y se puso a meter toda la ropa en la pequeña maleta que ambos llevaron. Quería irse, no se encontraba cómodo, y además, no se sentía con ánimos de enfrentar a su padre y el resultado del encuentro de éste con su hermano. Estaba dolido, tantos años…

-Recoge tus cosas Rose- Ordenó seriamente.

-¿Y si no me da la gana?- Respondió con evidente enfado.

-Por favor…- Se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz. Típico gesto Cullen- No lo hagas más difícil- Rogó suavizando el tono.

-Mira Emmet -Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse- Te quiero, lo sabes- El asintió mirándola fijamente- Pero no me gusta tu manera de solucionar las cosas- Sostuvo su mirada y contempló como la de él se sorprendía.

-¿A qué te refieres Rose?- Preguntó soltando un jersey sobre la cama.

-¿A qué vino lo de abajo con Edward?- Preguntó tranquila.

-Perdóname cariño, pero creo que en este asunto, desconoces muchas cosas- Sonrió con tristeza.

-Conozco lo más importante- Respondió ella cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-A veces, los detalles son los que marcan la diferencia- Emmet respondió con superioridad.

-Precisamente, esos detalles de los que tu hablas, probablemente sean los que más daño hacen. ¿Los conoces todos?- Supo que había dado en el clavo.

-No sé a qué te refieres- Respondió claramente pillado.

-¿No crees que no era el momento de recriminar ni exigir a Edward, Emmet?- Preguntó duramente- ¿Te has parado a pensar en el daño que tus palabras hicieron a tu hermano?- Siguió presionándole.- No. No lo has hecho, pero no te ha supuesto problema alguno para atacarle- Se sentó en una de las sillas esperando su respuesta.

-Sé lo que los dos han sufrido, y también sé lo que hemos sufrido mi madre y yo. No quiero más de eso Rose- Dijo sin mirarla.

-Pues entonces habla con los dos. Entérate de los términos de su charla y no emitas un veredicto antes de tiempo. Se trata de que arreglen las cosas Emmet, no de presionar para estropearlo más- Dulcificó el tono, sabiendo que su novio estaba afectado.

- Es sólo que…-Dudó y se rascó la cabeza tratando de encontrar las palabras- No soporto más esto Rose. Quiero irme de aquí con la tranquilidad de que entre ellos, las cosas funcionan. He puesto demasiadas esperanzas, y supongo… que la decepción me pudo- Agachó la cabeza y Rose caminó hacia él sentándolo a su lado en la cama.

-Pues es el momento de hacer la ofensiva final cariño- Besó sus cabellos- Entre todos tenemos que propiciar un arreglo de verdad. No sé que pasó, pero no me gustaron ni tu cara, ni la de tu madre, ni la de tu hermano. Conozco poco a Edward, pero tiene un corazón noble. Probablemente esté demasiado dolido y necesite tiempo- Intentó razonar mientras Emmet se dejaba abrazar por ella.

-Lo sé cariño. Lo sé- Asintió- Prometo que haré todo lo que pueda. Pero ahora, es mejor que vayamos a casa- La miró intensamente y ella asintió.

.

.

.

-Si no te importa… Me iré a descansar un rato- Edward abrazó a Bella por la cintura y la habló sin mirarla a los ojos.

-De acuerdo- Musitó y se quedó contemplándole cuando subía las escaleras.

-¿Por qué se han peleado Edward y tío Emmet mamá?- Preguntó Joel mientras también seguía a Edward con la mirada.

-No se han peleado cariño- Sonrió a su hijo mientras le llevaba al salón de la mano.

-Pero se han gritado, y Edward luego no ha hablado en todo el rato- Se refería al trayecto de vuelta en el coche.

Edward se había sentado en el lado del copiloto, y había mantenido la vista fija en el paisaje, ausente del todo. Bella se limitó a mirarlo y a acariciarle la pierna. Joel, se adaptó al ambiente y se mantuvo en silencio.

-Eso es porque son hermanos y de vez en cuando discuten, pero nada grave- Le tranquilizó a la vez que le sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

-¿Harán las paces entonces?- Miró a su madre y ésta le volvió a sonreír.

-Claro que sí cariño, y ahora, ¿qué te parece si preparamos la cena?- Se levantó y Joel la siguió a la cocina.

Cuando la cena estuvo preparada, Bella subió a la habitación y se encontró con Edward tendido de costado en la cama. Se acercó a él y vio que estaba dormido. Con mucha suavidad le quitó los zapatos y le desabrochó el cinturón. Se acercó a su lado y se arrodilló dejando la cara a la altura de la de él. Acarició con dulzura sus cabellos y su rostro, besándole con cariño y después le cubrió con el edredón. Salió y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

-¿No va a cenar?- Joel esperaba sentado en su silla cuando vio a su madre bajar sola las escaleras.

-No cariño, Edward está dormido- Respondió Bella mientras le servía la sopa.

-¿Qué hay de postre mamá?- Preguntó de pronto Joel.

-Uhmmm, pues fruta y helado. ¿Por qué?- Preguntó extrañada al ver la cara de su hijo.

-No, por saberlo nada más- Y la mostró de nuevo su mellada sonrisa, ante la que no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

Joel terminó toda su cena, y abrió el congelador para servir el helado en un bol mientras Bella recogía la cocina. Él niño, salió de ésta pero no siguió al salón, sino que subió las escaleras. Al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio de su madre, entró sin llamar, y se sorprendió al ver a Edward mirando al techo.

-¿Estás despierto?- Le preguntó bajito desde la puerta.

-Sí, pasa- Edward le miró extrañado cuando se acercó y se subió a su lado en la cama.

-Sujeta- Le dio el bol mientras se acomodaba al lado de él.

-¿Y esto?- Preguntó extrañado al niño mientras éste, colocaba el bol entre los dos y le pasaba una de las cucharas.

-Helado.- Se encogió de hombros ante la evidencia y Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Ya, sé que es helado. Pero pregunto ¿Por qué?- Seguía riendo mientras Joel le miraba alucinando.

-¿Es que no lo quieres?- Seguía sorprendido y Edward sacudió la cabeza divertido.

-Claro que lo quiero- Hundió la cuchara y tomó una porción del helado.- Mmmm, chocolate, mi preferido- Edward se relamió de gusto.

-El mío también- Le enseñó los dientes mellados mientra se reía y metió la cuchara sacando una generosa cantidad de helado.

-Ehhhh- Le dijo Edward- Eso no vale- Le señaló la cuchara y Joel la metió en su boca inmediatamente degustándola entre sonrisas.

-Lo he traído yo- Le dijo tragando.

-Muy bien- Edward metió la cuchara y sacó una buena tajada a lo que Joel respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

Quitó el bol de en medio y lo atrajo hacia el con autoridad. Edward no pudo evitar reírse y casi se atraganta con el helado.

-Eso te pasa por avaricioso- Masculló Joel mientras a escondidas sacaba otra gran porción de helado. Edward al verlo, se abalanzó sobre él.

-Ahora verás enano- Agarró el bol y lo puso al lado contrario de la cama mientras hundía de nuevo la cuchara y Joel se tiraba literalmente encima de él.

-¡Es la guerraaa!- Intentó por todos los medios alcanzar el recipiente con la cuchara, pero Edward lo protegía con su cuerpo- ¡Suéltalo!- Le ordenó el niño pero Edward lo escondió más.

Joel comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y Edward se retorció entre las sábanas, agarró a Joel de una pierna y le tumbó en la cama. Edward entonces cambió las tornas y las cosquillas se las llevó Joel, quien se retorcía como una culebrilla muerto de la risa.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Los dos pararon en cuanto oyeron a Bella. Está, se quedó de pié en la puerta con los brazos en jarra mirándolos.

-Estamos comiendo el postre- Respondió un serio Edward y Joel le secundó asintiendo.

-¿Comiendo el postre en la cama?- Se acercó lentamente- ¡Mí cama!- Elevó el tono enojada y los dos se encogieron.

Bella se quedó a los pies de la cama y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Dios!- Exclamó con la mirada clavada en la cama, dónde el bol estaba derramado, y el chocolate había dejado unas graciosas estampaciones tanto en las sábanas como en el edredón.- Salid de la cama- Siseó cabreada y ambos se movieron hasta quedar fuera de ella, y de la mujer.

-¡Alto ahí los dos!- Los paró cuando se disponían a salir de puntillas por la puerta.- Mis sábanas nuevas, mi edredón nuevo…- Lloriqueó y se volvió a ellos echa un berberisco- Espero, que tengas una buena explicación- Señaló amenazadoramente a Edward.

-Hemos sido los dos- Acusó éste a Joel y el niño le pegó un pisotón. ¡Ahhh, duele!- Se agachó a acariciarse el pie dolorido.

_-Chivato- _Le siseó éste.

-Os quiero a los dos en la bañera en un minuto, y después, sacaréis ropa de cama limpia y la haréis. ¿Está claro?- Se cruzó de brazos frente a ellos y ambos se miraron.

-Sí- Respondieron al unísono y Bella salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

-Uff… Bueno, tampoco ha sido para tanto- Edward le guiñó un ojo.

_-__¡Y sin helado hasta que yo lo decida!- _Chilló Bella escaleras abajo.

Los dos se miraron y torcieron los labios en una mueca de disgusto mientras se dirigían a la bañera a cumplir la primera parte del castigo.

-Ah, se me olvidaba- Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y ambos se giraron- Edward, tú te quedas sin postre, _en general_- Y cerró tras ella dejándole parado y helado.

-¡Hala, te has quedado hasta sin flan!- Joel se partía de la risa mientras Edward le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Vamos, a la bañera- Pero Joel seguía riéndose mientras Edward le arrastraba hasta el baño


	50. Chapter 50

**De nuevo, gracias por seguirme y muchas, much****ísimas más a quienes además de lectura, suman reviews.**

**El capi de hoy es uno de los más importantes.**

**Sé que os va a gustar. ¡Disfrutadlo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 47**

**Confesiones a la Luz de las Velas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ari había echado el resto. Se había arreglado como nunca antes, a pesar de ser quien era en la sociedad de Kansas City. Había cambiado sus cómodos atuendos habituales, por algo en exceso sexy. O al menos, así era para ella. Pero tenía que echar el resto. Se miró al espejo y se dedicó una mirada de aprobación antes de que el timbre de la puerta sonase.

Se quedó paralizada unos instantes hasta que un nuevo toque al timbre la sacó del trance. Respiró hondo dos veces y se encaminó a la puerta. Cambió su asustado semblante por una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas y abrió la puerta.

-Wow- Un sorprendido Mike la miraba con evidente satisfacción.

-Oh, vaya- Ari se sonrojó. - Quizá sería mejor cambiarme- Bajó la cabeza mirándose los zapatos.

-No- Mike posó sus dedos en la barbilla de la chica, levantándola poco a poco.- Estás preciosa- la sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias- Le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente apartándose para dejarle entrar a su casa.

Nada más traspasar la puerta, Mike contemplo la mesa que Ari había dispuesto para la cena. Estaba exquisitamente decorada, con dos detalles románticos que a Mike no le pasaron por alto. Las velas y un par de rosas rojas en un estilizado jarrón. Sonrió ampliamente ante la perspectiva.

-La cena ya está lista- Dijo tímidamente Ari, -pero había pensado tomar antes una copa de vino- Sugirió acercándose a él.

-Ah, perdona- Se había quedado embobado mirando el cuerpo de la chica bajo ese sugerente vestido- El vino lo pongo yo- Retiró la otra botella de la mesa y comenzó a sacar el corcho a la suya.

Tendió una de las copas a Ari con una sonrisa y la invitó a sentarse a la mesa. Se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a charlar.

-¿Por qué me invitaste a cenar?- Comenzó disparando y Ari se tensó.

-Oh- Buscó una salida- Bueno, en realidad pensé que estaría bien- ¿Lo está?- Le preguntó dudosa.

-Estás mintiendo- La miró con los ojos entrecerrados y un ramalazo de pánico subió por la espalda de la chica.- Dime la verdad- La tomó de la mano y sonrió dulcemente.

-Bueno… Em… La verdad es que…- Bufó graciosamente- La verdad es que me gustas. Ya está, ya lo dije- Frunció los labios y Mike se derritió.

-¿Cuánto?- Preguntó a la sonrojada chica y ésta le miró confundida

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó ella mirándole y Mike ensanchó la sonrisa.

-¿Que cuanto te gusto?- Entornó los ojos acariciando la mano de la chica.

-Ah, eso- Agachó su cabeza fingiendo timidez- En realidad, bastante- Respondió sin mirarle.

-Eso está mal- Ari lo miró cuando él soltó su mano y hacía una mueca de desagrado.

-Lo siento- Musitó rendida ante su nuevo fracaso, y Mike lógicamente lo malinterpretó.

-No cielo… No- Respondió rápidamente tomando su mano de nuevo- En realidad, es maravilloso que una chica como tú se sienta atraída por mí. Es sólo qué…- Se detuvo cuando la sombra de dolor cruzó de nuevo sus ojos.

-¿Sí?- Le alentó ella suavemente.

-Déjalo- Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y miró hacia la ventana

-Por favor Mike- Ella se levantó y caminando hacia él, tomó sus manos llevándolo al sofá y sentándose a su lado.- Necesito saber que pasa. Me gustas- Tomó su rostro- Me gustas de verdad y quiero saber que sientes tú- Rogó ella clavando sus ojos en los de él.

-Ari- Suspiró pesadamente desviando su mirada- Lo que yo siento no sirve ni servirá de nada…- Se le quebró la voz y no pudo seguir.

-Mike…- Por favor…- Musitó tristemente y decidió que unas lágrimas no vendrían mal.

Mike se giró cuando la sintió llorar y su corazón le dio un vuelco.

-Quizá sea mejor que me vaya- Susurró mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-¡No!- Gritó Ari presa del pánico, no podía irse, ahora no.

Mike se quedó parado mirándola y dudó. Es chica le gustaba, era fácil fantasear en un futuro con ella, convertida en su esposa, en la madre de sus hijos, y la maldita realidad volvió a quebrarlo de nuevo.

-Yo no puedo darte lo que mereces- Habló quedamente, sin atreverse a mirarla.

-¿No crees que al menos merezco saber por qué?- Simuló a la perfección estar herida.- ¿No crees que antes de desaparecer deberías decirme por qué no puedo quererte?- Dejó unos segundos que sus preguntas hiciesen efecto- ¿Es que acaso no lo merezco Mike?- Volvió a llorar desconsolada pensando en su padre y en lo cerca que estaba.

-¡Deja de torturarme!- Gritó él sacándola de sus pensamientos y asustándola - Simplemente no puedo, por favor… ¡No Puedo Ari!- Y se echó a llorar cayendo de rodillas al suelo y llevándose las manos al rostro ocultándolo.

Ella se quedó en shock, impávida, sin reaccionar. Sabía que el momento había llegado, lo tenía ahí. Conscientemente miró hacia un adorno del mueble dónde una de las cámaras estaba colocada. Sintió como Jacob estaba tras de ella, y la confianza volvió.

-No quiero torturarte- Se acercó lentamente y se dejó caer a su lado, arrodillándose frente a él y apartando las manos de su rostro- Quiero quererte Mike. Pero no puedo hacerlo si tu no me dejas, si tu no me ayudas. Por favor… Déjame hacerlo- Pidió acercando su rostro al de él, apunto de rozar sus labios.

-No lo entiendes Ari…- Se moría por besarla, quería mandarlo todo al diablo y besarla. Pero no podía, no podía condenarla- Yo… no puedo quererte- Y bajó la cabeza al hombro de la chica, quien lo abrazó.

-¿Por qué?- Volvió a preguntar firme y cálidamente.

-Porque soy un asesino- Lo soltó sin más y notó el alivio mientras sus brazos retenían el cuerpo de la rígida chica.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y sus brazos se quedaron flojos mientras su cuerpo se tensaba. Se suponía que el asesino era otro, o más concretamente, otra. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? ¿Estaba abrazando a un asesino? Tembló de miedo.

-¿De qué estás hablando Mike?- Tembló de nuevo soltándose de su agarre.

-Soy un asesino Ari- Confesó abatido, desarmado, pero a la vez aliviado.-No… No me sueltes- Pidió tomándola de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-¿A quién…- Aclaró su garganta antes de continuar sabiendo que los chicos estarían pendientes de todo- … Mataste?- Logró preguntar al fin.

-Fue culpa de esa _maldita perra_ -siseó con asco y rabia- Ella me ha convertido en esto- Dijo con la voz quebrada- Me engañó, dijo que me quería, me lo prometió todo y lo único que hizo fue usarme. Y yo… Maldito imbécil caí. Caí como un estúpido - Ari sentía su aliento en su cuello. Quiso apartarlo, tenía nauseas pero se obligó a continuar.

-¿Quién es ella?- Le interrogó con precaución.

-Tanya Denali- Dijo con asco.

Ari volvió a tensarse, sintió miedo, el pánico atenazó su cuerpo. Estaba tan cerca…

-¿Qué pasó?- Se obligó a acariciar su pelo reprimiendo la necesidad de salir corriendo.

-Ella…- Dudó y Ari volvió a acariciarlo- Ella me hizo cometer delito mercantil- se detuvo cuando Ari se separó y lo miró confundida.- Yo era agente de aduanas- Comenzó por el principio para situar a la chica- Me encargaba de los pesajes de crudo antes de su venta. Un día, ella llegó a mi despacho y se presentó como la nueva socia de Barnet- ¿Sabes quien es?- Preguntó Mike.

-No- Mintió.

-Es el mayor productor de crudo del país- Ella asintió y él prosiguió- Me ofreció colaborar estrechamente ya que ella se haría cargo en adelante de las operaciones, y me sedujo- Paró unos instantes y Ari intervino.

-¿Te sedujo?- Fingió sorpresa.

-Si bueno, supuestamente estaba ligando inocentemente, ya sabes- Hizo una mueca- Pero me sedujo y caí embobado. Es una mujer hermosa, la verdad y bueno, nunca me había pasado nada así. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya había falseado unos cuantos pesajes a su favor- Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro..

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó ansiosa.

-En su empresa se dieron cuenta y algunos clientes también. Fueron a verme y tuve que mentir, tuve que testificar a favor de ella para conseguir que retirasen la denuncia que habían interpuesto. Después de eso, le dije que yo lo dejaba, que no quería seguir con eso y me amenazó. _La muy zorra _me tenía en sus manos…- Apretó los dientes.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?- Le salió un hilo de voz y se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo.

-Pues obviamente con hundirme. Ella podría pagar a sus abogados, y yo me vería en la calle o lo que es peor, en la cárcel. ¿Ves que idiota?- Rió con ironía- Podría haberla arruinado y me asusté como el maldito cobarde que soy. Así que accedí a sus peticiones. Me hizo cómplice de sus manejos y de repente me vi en compañía de un hacker sacando información de los ordenadores de dos tipos. Ahí se almacenaban todos los datos que nos relacionaban y que iban a ser entregados a las autoridades- Ari le interrumpió.

-¿Pirateasteis los ordenadores?- Intervino asombrada.

-Así es. Toda esa información nos mandaría inmediatamente a la cárcel. Y ¿sabes qué?- La preguntó de repente y ella asintió invitándole a seguir- Qué ojala lo hubiesen hecho antes. Si al menos hubiesen sido más listos y no reservar esa información…- Se detuvo sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza.

-¿Qué?- Musito ella sin apenas aire.

-No hubieran muerto- Dijo hundido.

-Qui… enes … e…ran?- El terror apenas la dejaba articular palabra.

Mike se levantó de repente y se puso a dar vueltas por el salón visiblemente nervioso. Mesó sus cabellos con fuerza y desesperación.

-¡Juro que yo no quería!- Chilló poseído y Ari se aferró al sillón desde el suelo presa del pánico absoluto- ¡Ella me dijo que nada pasaría! Sólo teníamos que borrar las pruebas ¡El no tenía que estar ahí! Pero el maldito estúpido llegó a su despacho cuando íbamos a salir y nos encaró ¿Te lo puedes creer? - Se dirigió a Ari absolutamente preso de la locura, completamente ido- En vez de irse se quedó ahí y ella…- De pronto paró y calló con la mirada perdida.

Ariana temblaba. No se atrevía a hacer más preguntas. Aunque sabía que todos estaban pendientes y que nada la pasaría, tenía tanto miedo que quedó paralizada.

-Ella me puso un revolver en la mano y me dijo que lo matara…- Susurró perdido de nuevo en sus recuerdos.

_**Flashback**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-M__átalo- Ordenó fríamente._

_-¿Qué pasa Tanya, acaso no tienes valor para hacerlo tú?- Preguntó Blake_

_-Calla perro- Siseó con saña - ¡Mátalo!- Ordenó de nuevo a un blanco Mike._

_-Vamos hijo, ¿vas a destrozar tu vida por esta zorra?- Blake se dirigió a él en tono conciliador y Mike lo miró._

_-No lo haré- Bajó el arma y miró a Tanya asustado._

_-Lo harás, ya lo creo que sí. ¿O ya has olvidado que es demasiado tarde para volver atrás?- Preguntó sibilina._

_-Me importa una mierda- Respondió envalentonado él._

_-Bueno, veremos si piensas lo mismo cuando tu querida hermana ocupe su lugar- Amenazó triunfante y Mike se contrajo._

_-Hijo__…__- Blake le llamó y se levantó de su silla._

_-No lo haga, no se mueva- Le rogó Mike. Pero Blake hizo caso omiso.- ¡Le he dicho que no se mueva!- Las lágrimas rodaban por su cara y levantó el arma de nuevo._

_-No lo hagas Mike. No merece la pena- Mike bajó la mirada y Blake aprovechó para dar un paso. Lo que puso nervioso a Newton y lo amenazó de nuevo._

_-Vamos maldito cobarde. ¿Acaso crees que saldrás con vida de aquí?- Tanya reía con maldad - El o tú, o__…__ tu hermana. Tu decides- Dijo en su oído._

_-Lo siento- Dijo dirigiéndose a Blake, y cerró los ojos antes de sentir la detonación en su brazo._

_**Fin Flashback**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ariana se llevó la mano a su pecho, dónde su corazón galopaba después de parar por un instante. Mató a su padre. Tenía delante al asesino de su padre y su cuerpo se ausentó de su mente. Quería golpearlo, escupirlo, quería matarlo… Pero fue incapaz de reaccionar.

-Ari…- Musitó Mike a su lado acariciándole la mejilla y ésta la retiró con asco. Mike se sorprendió de la furia que los ojos de la chica emanaban.

-Tú …Mataste a mi padre- Escupió lentamente y Mike quedó en shock.

-¿Tú padre?- Preguntó aterrado justo cuando la puerta del apartamento caía y ante sus ojos dos policías se abalanzaron sobre él.

-Inspector Black- se presentó Jacob ante un incrédulo Mike mientras los dos agentes le esposaban.-Mike Newton, queda Usted detenido por el asesinato en primer grado de Jason Blake, fraude mercantil y por cómplice en el asesinato de Christian Barnet. Tiene Usted derecho a permanecer en silencio y cualquier cosa que diga o haga, puede ser utilizada como prueba en su contra. Tiene derecho a contratar un abogado, y/o en caso de que no pueda permitírselo, se le asignará uno de oficio.

Jacob relató la acostumbrada retahíla de turno mientras observaba a Ariana, hundida en los brazos de James. Por su parte, Mike no oyó nada. Sólo podía pensar en Ariana y en todo el dolor que la había causado.

-Lo siento- Musitó mientras lo sacaban del apartamento. Sólo recibió a cambio la mirada de asco y odio por parte de ella…


	51. Chapter 51

**A ver si a la decimoquinta, va la vencida ya... 4 veces he editado, pero por lo visto, ff no estaba por la labor... En fin, no ha sido culpa de la autora**

**Ya estamos aquí.**

**Otro capitulo un poco duro… Un poco.**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews, la verdad es que me he quedado sorprendida. Pensaba subir este capi el Domingo, de hecho, lo intenté, pero FF no estaba por la labor y ayer no pude. Por eso, edito para daros las gracias. Anaidam nena... Soy una malqueda, lo sé. Pero entre unas cosas y otras... Pero lo arreglaré, de eso que no te quepa duda alguna ;)  
**

**Disfrutadlo. Un beso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 48**

**Nada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-__¿Dónde estás?- _Preguntó nervioso

_-_En la oficina- Respondió de mala manera.

_-L__árgate de ahí ahora mismo, ve a la __"__cueva__"__- _Ordenó.

_-_¿Qué es lo que pasa Paul?- Se envaró en su silla y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

-_Ocurre, que el asesino de cuarta ha largado, y se lo acaba de llevar la policía- _Contestó ya sin paciencia.

_-_¡¿Qué?- Se levantó de golpe y las piernas la temblaron.

-¡_No preguntes joder!- Sal de ahí antes de que te encuentren. ¡Ahora!- _Y cortó la comunicación.

Tanya dejó el auricular en la base y miró al frente, al ventanal que había justo delante de su mesa. Newton estaba cazado y ella estaba perdida. Sin más, sacó todos los papeles y un par de discos duros del cajón superior, y tras agarrar el bolso y su abrigo salió apresuradamente de la planta. No se despidió de nadie, no miró a nadie, sólo quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Su móvil empezó a sonar. Número desconocido. Casi se le cae de las manos. Consiguió llegar al parking y arrancó su todo terreno saliendo aceleradamente. Condujo hasta las afueras, hasta un rancho al que se accedía por un camino de tierra, ahora cubierto por un espeso manto de nieve. En el cual, las rodadas de un par de coches mostraban lo poco transitado de ese camino.

Al llegar, Paul estaba ante la chimenea, a su lado sus cuatro hombres de confianza, aunque para ella eran perros.

-Te dije que teníamos que matarlo- Le escupió nada más soltar su abrigo en uno de los sofás.

-Vaya, ¿será que eso de matar te pone?- Preguntó burlón.- Si es que no hay nada como empezar y cogerle el gusto- Mostró sus dientes y los cuatro hombres rieron por lo bajo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Cortó por lo sano las desagradables risas de los esbirros.

-No, querida… Tú, no harás nada más- Destiló veneno

-¿Qué harás entonces?- Preguntó impaciente.

-Salvarnos el culo. Obvio- Se encendió un cigarrillo y extendió la mano en la que tenía una copa vacía. Uno de los hombres, rápidamente la llenó de nuevo.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí?- Preguntaba mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá y miraba con disgusto a dos de los hombres que delante de ella, no ocultaban la lascivia.

-Así es. De momento permaneceremos aquí- Seguía frente a la chimenea moviendo el líquido de la copa.

-¡Qué divertido!- Exclamó irónica y sacó sus zapatos para tumbarse sobre el sofá suspirando de aburrimiento.

-_Serás puta_- Siseó arrojando el licor al fuego, y éste levanto una llamarada. En dos zancadas se puso frente a ella y agarrándola del brazo, la puso de pie- Ya la has cagado bastante y te recuerdo que no me sirves de nada ya- Habló tan amenazadoramente que a Tanya le temblaron las piernas.

-¿Qué… Qué intentas decir?- Procuró preguntar dignamente, pero fracasó.

-¿Intentar?- Respondió con sorna.- No querida, nada de intentos. A partir de ahora estás en mis manos. Comerás, cagarás, y harás lo que yo ordene y cuando yo lo ordene- La empujó de nuevo contra el sofá.

-Quiero irme a mi cuarto- Pidió firmemente- Porque lo tengo, ¿no?- Retó altiva. Paul sonrió con burla.

-Oh, claro. Jean- Llamó a uno de sus hombres- Muéstrala su dormitorio, y haz que se sienta… _cómoda_- Sonrió entre dientes, y los demás le secundaron. Tanya apreció un brillo que no supo interpretar en los ojos del tal Jean- Después iré a verte- Despidió a ambos con la mano, de espaldas, con un gesto despectivo.

Siguió al hombre con cautela. De repente sentía temor. Pero sacudió la cabeza con fuerza negándose el pálpito. Se pararon frente a una puerta, y el sacó una llave que giró en la cerradura, y apartándose, abrió la puerta de la estancia permitiéndole la entrada.

Se encontró con una gran cama y una cómoda. No había nada más, salvo dos argollas clavadas en la pared, encima de la cama. Dejó sus cosas sobre ella y se dirigió al hombre que permanecía parado tras ella.

-¿Dónde está el baño?- Le preguntó sin educación alguna.

-El baño es la tercera puerta a la derecha- Movió la cabeza hacia ese lado y calló de nuevo.

-Llama a Paul, quiero baño en la habitación- Ordenó caprichosamente.

-Tanya- Llamó él y ella se volvió con ira.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para tutearme? ¡Estúpido!- Escupió con violencia.

Jean atravesó la habitación en milésimas de segundo, y estampó con una fuerte bofetada la cara de Tanya, dejando a esta tambaleándose incrédula.

-Que no se te olvide puta- siseó agarrándola sin cuidado la cara- Aquí no eres nadie. Cuidado- Advirtió, y antes de irse apretó uno de sus pezones retorciéndoselo con saña.

-¡Aaaauch!- Gimió retorciéndose de dolor y llevándose inmediatamente una mano a la zona.

-Considera eso una advertencia. Ya sabes lo que hay- Y se giró hacia la cómoda, de dónde sacó una prenda de lencería negra y un antifaz- Póntelo- Se lo arrojó encima y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Se sentó sobre la cama masajeándose el pecho entre muecas de dolor. Miró la prenda y pudo ver que era un diminuto camisón. Sabía lo que tocaba, y quiso llorar, pero no pudo, y tampoco quiso. Tampoco quiso pensar en lo que se le avecinaba. Sabía que su vida cambiaría, y que tendría que adaptarse a los cambios. Suspirando, se levantó y comenzó a desvestirse. Se puso el camisón y el antifaz, y se tumbó en la cama. Pasó el tiempo, y acabó por dormirse.

Tiempo después, sintió un peso al lado de la cama. Intentó quitarse el antifaz, pero unas manos se lo impidieron. Notó el frío metal en sus muñecas, y comprendió que eran unas esposas. Cuando pudo agitar los brazos, oyó el tintineo de unas cadenas, y entonces recordó las dos argollas en la pared. Su cuerpo se cubrió de un sudor frío repentino, y tembló de miedo. Notó como la abrían las piernas, y rompían sus braguitas sin contemplaciones.

Acto seguido, un miembro golpeó sus labios instándola a abrirlos. Lo hizo, y éste se alojó en su interior bruscamente, sin dilaciones. Tanya hizo lo que tenía que hacer, lamerlo y chuparlo. Pronto oyó los jadeos de Paul, y un alarido salió de sus labios cuando sintió su dolorido pezón estirarse. Un puñetazo la hizo callarse.

-¡Calla y chupa!- Gimió de dolor y el pene de Paul acalló los sonidos lastimeros de ella.

Cuando quedó satisfecho de su boca, bajó hasta su sexo y la penetró de golpe, asiéndola de las caderas con extremada brusquedad. La cabalgó largo rato, aminorando y acelerando las embestidas embebido en su propio placer. Por una vez, Tanya no se dejó llevar por su cuerpo, y no disfrutó. El miedo atería sus nervios.

Se corrió dentro de ella y sin mediar palabra alguna salió de la habitación. Sintió que se había quedado sola y las lágrimas cayeron libremente por sus ojos, empapando el antifaz. Hipó como en su vida. Y dio un respingo de absoluto pánico en cuanto oyó la puerta abrirse.

Unas manos la liberaron de las esposas, y cuando se quitó el antifaz vio a Jean. No miró su cuerpo semidesnudo, era como si ella no estuviese ahí. Aún, y a pesar del miedo que sentía, eso la llamó la atención.

-¿Puedo… ir al lavabo?- Preguntó temerosa.

-Sí- Respondió conciso.

-No he traído nada- Musitó ella.

-Hay de todo- Contestaba mientras enrollaba las cadenas y las metía en una bolsa junto con las esposas.

-¿No me deseas?- Su vanidad por lo visto, seguía intacta.

Jean la miró de arriba abajo, parándose en sus pechos cubiertos por la fina tela, y en sus manchados muslos, con el semen de Paul.

-Sí. Te deseo- Respondió sin inmutarse.

-Pero no me tocarás- Sacó de nuevo su estúpido orgullo a relucir y la mordaz sonrisa de Jean asomó en sus perfectos dientes.

-Te tocaré cuando realmente me apetezca follarte. No lo dudes perrita- La guiñó un ojo y ella quedó con el horror pintado en la cara- En realidad- se giró antes de salir del cuarto- Cualquiera de nosotros te follará cuando quiera- Y cerró la puerta tras el.

Se dirigió al baño mirando ambos lados del largo pasillo. Una sola vez había estado en ese rancho, pero apenas si pasó en él dos horas, por lo que lo desconocía completamente. No quería pensar en las palabras de Jean, o se hundiría, y ella era demasiada mujer para hundirse. Tendría que ser inteligente, a pesar de que la cosa pintaba mal, muy mal para ella, no había nadie en la Tierra capaz de doblegarla. No había nacido para arrodillarse ante un hombre, y más tarde o más temprano, Paul se las pagaría.

Ahora era tiempo de ceder, era tiempo de obedecer, ahora era tiempo de pensar y no dejarse llevar.

Entró al baño y después de inspeccionar la estancia y comprobar que estaba bien dotado, se quitó la diminuta prenda y se metió bajo el calido chorro de agua. Gimió fuertemente cuando frotó su pecho sin darse cuenta. Observó su pezón hinchado, enrojecido y apretó los dientes con odio.

_Me las pagar__ás maldito cabrón, lo harás._ Se dijo mentalmente mientras pasaba con delicadeza la esponja.

Oyó que la puerta del baño se abría, y los pasos que le siguieron. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando las cortinas de la ducha se abrieron, y ante ella otro de los hombres se desnudaba mientras miraba su cuerpo con lujuria. Tanya cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó la esponja.

Se quedó parada, absolutamente bloqueada. Ahora sí sintió miedo de verdad, ahora sí, se sintió perdida. Ahora sintió que su vida ya no era suya, ahora sintió que ella estaba en la nada, que su vida era nada, que ella era nada…


	52. Chapter 52

**Buenas nenas. Aqu****í os deju otro más. **

**Gracias a las nuevas incorporaciones, y por supuesto, a las de siempre.**

**La cosa se va poniendo cada vez más interesante, pero… Aún queda mucho.**

**Mucho más.**

**;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 49**

**Canta Para Mí. 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Newton llevaba más de una hora sentado en la solitaria y diáfana sala de interrogatorios. Durante ese tiempo, no cambió la postura. Las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Su cuerpo recto, sentado rígidamente en la dura silla. Ningún movimiento más allá del que hacían sus pulmones al respirar, y el de su cerebro, que carburaba a velocidades supersónicas.

Pensaba en qué le pasaría a partir de ese momento. Pensaba en su familia, en su reacción cuando supieran que clase de hijo y hermano era. Pensó en el dulce rostro de su madre, y en como se descompondría tras la noticia. Su hermana y su padre también le preocupaban, claro, pero su madre…

Pensó en Ariel… Ariana Blake. Su rostro se contrajo al pronunciar mentalmente ese nombre. El mató a su padre. Era el asesino del padre de una chica maravillosa. Sonrió irónicamente al recordar que el pretendió a ese Ángel. ¡_Estúpido!_, se insultó mentalmente. _¡Maldito estúpido!_, volvió a reprenderse, y hundió el rostro en sus manos, abandonándose al llanto.

También pensó en la causante de todo esto. En la mujer que arruinó su vida, y de paso la de unas cuantas personas más. La deseó todo el mal posible, y el se juró a sí mismo colaborar para ello.

Por eso, cuando el Inspector Black entró en la sala acompañado del Fiscal del Distrito y el abogado de oficio que el estado le asignó, no presentó batalla, en absoluto.

-Sr. Newton. Soy Frank Elliot, Fiscal del Distrito, y él es Jeremy Parker, su abogado defensor- Se presentó el Fiscal oficialmente mientras Newton asentía en silencio.

Los tres hombres, se sentaron en las restantes sillas que rodeaban la mesa, tras la mampara, Carlisle y James asistían como invitados al interrogatorio.

James había sido nombrado abogado defensor por parte de las familias Blake y Barnet. Los abogados que la compañía tenía contratados, se harían cargo del asunto del fraude mercantil, pero optaron por Abbot como abogado criminalista. Su estupendo, extenso y admirable curriculum de casos ganados le precedía, eso, y el consejo de la familia Cullen, por supuesto.

-Sr. Newton - Comenzó Jacob- ¿Es consciente de los cargos de los que se le acusa?- Mike asintió- ¿Está de acuerdo con ellos?- Volvió a asentir. -Sr. Newton- Llamó de nuevo Jacob y éste le miró- La conversación está siendo grabada, pero le agradecería que contestase oralmente- Y newton respondió.

-Está bien- Se limitó a responder.

El interrogatorio comenzó por los cauces habituales. Presentaron la grabación y Mike asintió después de verla. Respondió a todas las preguntas que le hicieron, admitió los hechos y llegó el momento clave.

-Sr. Newton- Jacob se apoyó sobre la mesa mirando fijamente al acusado- ¿Quién asesinó a Christian Barnet?- Mike le miró fijamente y ni siquiera pestañeó

-Tanya Denali- Lo dijo en tono neutro, con una voz carente de cualquier emoción, de manera serena y concisa.

-Descríbanos los hechos, por favor- Jacob volvió a recostarse en su silla, no sin antes echar una rápida mirada a la mampara, dónde dos hombres tomaban nota de todo lo que escuchaban y la orden de detención de Tanya Denali se cursaba.

Mike procedió a contar la historia desde el principio, cómo Tanya le captó, sedujo y cometió el fraude con el pesaje del crudo. Los asistentes asintieron sabiendo la historia y esperando los nuevos datos. Mike respiró hondo antes de abordar los hechos más importantes. El asesinato de Christian Barnet y Jason Blake.

-Llegamos al edificio sobre las seis de la madrugada- Jacob le interrumpió

-¿Nadie les vio?- Preguntó.

-No. Entramos directamente por el parking del edificio, y nos dirigimos a los ascensores- Jacob recordó la ausencia de cámaras de seguridad, aún incrédulo ante este hecho.

-¿No había nadie en la planta?- Volvió a preguntar.

-En esos momentos, no. Era muy temprano aún, y los empleados comienzan su turno a partir de las ocho- Todos asintieron.

-Continúe- Le instó a seguir con las manos.

-Nos dedicamos a limpiar los archivos de los ordenadores de Blake y Barnet- Jacob volvió a intervenir.

-¿Llevaban con ustedes al hacker, no?- Se lo recordó.

-Así es- Asintió

-¿Qué es concretamente lo que buscaban?- Esta vez preguntó el fiscal.

-Sabíamos, que entre los dos se cruzaban correos, lógicamente, la mayoría de ellos ya estaban eliminados, pero no los de las últimas horas, y además había que hacer un rastreo en busca de alguna carpeta que… Se nos hubiese pasado por alto- Perdió la mirada.

-¿Lo encontraron?- Preguntó Jacob.

-No- Contestó escuetamente.

-¿Qué contenía esa carpeta que…- Hizo una pausa- …Sé les _pasó _por alto?- Insistió Jacob.

-Todos los pesajes fraudulentos- Dijo después de soltar el aire.

Jacob arqueó una ceja, y los tres hombres se miraron entre sí. Entonces, Jacob procedió a un interrogatorio más exhaustivo.

-¿El archivo contenía todos sus movimientos ilícitos?-

-Sí-

-¿No lo habían encontrado en sus anteriores rastreos?-

-No-

-¿Por qué pensaban que lo iban a encontrar después?-

-Porque sabíamos que estaban a punto de presentar esa documentación en aduanas-

-¿Cómo lo supieron?-

-Tanya…- Respiró hondo- Tanya había recibido la visita de Blake un par de días antes-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Blake trató de arreglar las cosas entre ellos-

-Explíquese-

-Dijo, que tenían suficientes datos para mandarnos a los dos una larga temporada a la sombra-

Jacob le apremió para que siguiese después que Mike parase.

-Tanya se hizo la sorprendida. Le dijo que no sabía de qué hablaba. Entonces Blake la hizo una… _especie _de oferta-

-¿En qué consistió?- Jacob se puso tras él con las manos en los bolsillos.

-La ofreció olvidarse de todo, a cambio de que ella vendiese a un precio ínfimo las acciones a la familia Barnet, y abandonase la empresa junto con su padre-

-¿Qué dijo ella?-

-Se negó. Y le amenazó-

-¿Y entonces…?-

-Blake le dijo que irían a por ella-

-Volvamos a los hechos- Dijo de pronto Jacob.- Entraron a la compañía, y fueron directamente al despacho de Blake, dónde no encontraron el famoso archivo- Mike asintió- Debo suponer, que Blake les sorprendió en él, ¿no?- Se paró al lado de Mike.

-Así es- Estábamos en ello cuando él entró y nos sorprendió. Tanya le pidió el famoso archivo, el alegó que no lo tenía en su poder. Le apuntó con el revolver y yo mismo, a petición de ella, tuve que registrarle-

-¿Les dijo dónde estaba?-

-No. Simplemente nos dijo que estaba a buen recaudo pero…- Se perdió en sus recuerdos

-¿Sí?-

-Tanya en ese momento le recordó la conversación que tuvieron, y llegó a la conclusión de que si la había ofrecido olvidarse del asunto, y ya que habíamos leído bastantes correos entre ellos, solamente él y Barnet lo sabrían-

-Entiendo- Jacob se rascó la barbilla- ¿Qué pasó entonces?-

-Tanya rió como una enferma. Fue espeluznante, créame- Mike sintió un escalofrío- Y entonces las tornas cambiaron. Blake no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto y la amenazó sin suerte-

-¿Cómo?-

-Intentó hacerla creer que más personas conocían ese asunto-

-Pero no funcionó- No era una pregunta.

-No. Tanya le amenazó con matarlo si no nos daba esa información, y bueno, después… Ya sabe que pasó- Jacob asintió mirando de nuevo al espejo.

-¿Por qué Blake no cedió?- Intervino el fiscal.

-Jamás la creyó capaz de llegar a eso. Lo cual me parece estúpido- Alegó- Esa perra es capaz de todo- Agachó la cabeza de nuevo entre sus manos.


	53. Chapter 53

**Bueno, primero pediros disculpas, pero la vida no entiende de rutinas. Las cosas suceden y esas cosas, cuando suceden, hacen que lo que parece prioritario, ocupe segundos lugares.**

**Siento la demora, pero tampoco es que haya tardado semanas, o meses como es lo habitual por aquí…**

**Disfrutadlo, ni siquiera he leído los reviews, he entrado directamente a dejaros el capi.**

**En cualquier caso, gracias a todas.**

**Un beso.**

**Segunda parte del capi anterior…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 50**

**Canta Para Mí. 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué pasó, una vez que mató a Blake?- Jacob se apoyó en la mesa aún con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Tenía que recordar quien era. Era el Inspector Jacob Black, no el novio de Ariana Blake y tenía delante al asesino de su malogrado suegro.

-Tanya- Se aclaró la garganta al comprobar la mirada de hielo del Inspector- Ella nos indicó seguirla al despacho de Barnet. Ella y el hacker…- ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Interrumpió Jacob - "Storm", ese es su alias- Respondió Mike.

-Sigue- Apremió.

-Ella y …"Storm"- se repitió- Harían lo mismo, buscar el archivo de nuevo, pero al entrar, Barnet estaba ahí- Se detuvo.

Todos le miraron, y el volvió a carraspear antes de seguir.

-Él se sorprendió al verla. Y Tanya, cerró la puerta dejándonos fuera a nosotros. Lo único que oímos un par de minutos después, fue el ruido sordo de un disparo- Miró a Black.

-¿No trató de negociar con él?- Preguntó extrañado Jacob.

-Al parecer, no. Salió del despacho y nos apremió a volver al parking subterráneo. No abrió el pico durante todo el trayecto hasta el coche- Jacob seguía extrañado.

-¿Tampoco preguntaron nada?- Insistió.

-No. Bueno, no hasta que ella detuvo el coche sobre uno de los puentes que atraviesan el Río Missouri y arrojó el arma- Relató Newton.

-¿Qué les dijo?-

-Básicamente, que Barnet se negó igual que Blake, y ella le mató- Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sin más?- Preguntó Jacob sorprendido de la frialdad de la mujer.

-Sí- Respondió conciso.

-Luego, Usted estuvo escondido- Comenzó- ¿Por qué?- Jacob paseaba de un lado a otro aún con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Al principio no. Los primeros cuatro meses seguí en casa, ya que al parecer no había peligro de nada. Las dos únicas personas que sabían todo, estaban bajo tierra, y yo, me limité a vivir con relativa normalidad- Se rascó la cabeza y volvió a adoptar la misma postura inicial, manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, y postura rígida en la silla.

-¿No supo nada de ella en todo ese tiempo?-

-No. Hasta pasados esos cuatro meses-

-¿Qué pasó para volver a saber de ella?- Jacob ocupó su silla de nuevo.

-Una noche…- Paró para poner los recuerdos en orden- Una noche salí a tomar unas copas. No solía hacerlo, soy más bien casero- Sonrió tristemente- Pero la situación no era la mejor y la presión a veces, podía conmigo, así que, decidí relajarme. Llegué a un local de esos de moda, el Whiskey Tango, estaba lleno, pedí un par de copas, y alguien se sentó a mi lado- Todos le miraban absolutamente pendientes. Mike hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó.

-Comenzamos a hablar de tonterías, ya saben, chicas y todo eso- Volvió a sonreír con tristeza- Era un tipo muy refinado, demasiado para ser real- Esta vez sonrió con sorna- Y tremendamente culto- Jacob habló de pronto.

-¿Quién era ese tipo?- Mike levantó una mano, pidiéndole que esperase.

-El tipo…- Miró a Jacob- Me pagó bastantes copas, suficientes diría yo para soltar mi maldita lengua, y eso…- Bramó con rabia- Eso fue mi perdición- Cerró los ojos fuertemente- No sé como, me vi contándole todo. Supongo que necesitaba soltarlo y el alcohol hizo todo lo demás. Le hablé de todo, del fraude, de los asesinatos… Todo- Se maldijo en voz baja.

-¿A quién le contó todo?- Jacob se pegó a su rostro, intimidante. Mike tragó en seco.

-Stevens… Paul Stevens- Otra vez la mirada de Jacob se dirigió al espejo, dónde James apretó los puños con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa de victoria adornaba su cara.

-¿Se conocían?- Preguntó Jacob

-No, en absoluto-

-¿Qué pasó después de esa noche?-

-Tanya se presentó en mi casa la tarde del día siguiente. Estaba tremendamente enfadada, creí incluso, que me mataría- Tembló al recordarlo.

-¿Por qué?-

-El tal Stevens, fue a visitarla unas horas después de que yo largase. Al parecer, había _hecho_- Ironizó- Un trato con ella- Sonrió burlonamente.

-¿De qué se trataba?-

-El, es broker. Sus acciones en la compañía a cambio de su silencio- Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca sarcástica.

-¿No es ese el prometido de Tanya Denali?- Preguntó Jacob.

-¿Prometido?- Una carcajada hilarante brotó de la garganta de Mike- El sólo la utiliza, la tiene en sus manos. Se ha convertido en su puta y en una fuente de enormes ingresos- Seguía riendo.

-Parece que le divierte- Observó Jacob.

-Oh, sí. A cada cerdo le llega su San Martín- Levantó una ceja sonriente.

-Qué sabe de ese "trato"?-

-Lo único que sé, es que fingieron ese compromiso para que la "cesión" de las acciones no fuese tan descarada. El la trata como a una perra, y ella, se limita a obedecerle.

-¿De quién fue la decisión de esconderle?-

-De él. Por supuesto-

-¿Sabe por qué?-

-Tanya es perversa, pero imbécil e impulsiva. Si por ella fuese, yo también estaría muerto. Stevens no quería más muertos que levantasen más sospechas

-¿Se hizo entonces, cargo de todo?

-Así es. Puso a sus hombres a vigilarme, y de paso, a ella también

-¿Sus hombres?- Jacob pestañeó, no vieron a nadie por la zona.

-Sí. De hecho, ellos estaban al corriente de que la policía me buscaba. Obviamente, no llegaron a enterarse que me encontraron- Rió con burla.

-¿Cómo lo supieron?

-Ella llegó a casa hecha una fiera, dijo que tuviese cuidado porque me buscaban. No dijo nada más, excepto amenazarme otra vez, claro

-¿Se ha visto con ellos de nuevo?

-No. Con Stevens nunca más he vuelto a coincidir

-¿Estaba Brandon Denali al corriente de todo esto?

-No lo creo. Aunque no podría asegurarlo

-¿Tiene algo más que añadir?- Jacob se levantó de repente, de momento, ya tenían bastante.

-Sólo una cosa- Miró fijamente a Jacob- Protejan a Bella Swan. Literalmente, Tanya la desprecia. La culpa a ella de todos sus males, y créame, no dudará en matarla ahora que ya no tiene salida- Jacob apretó los dientes y salió del despacho apresuradamente.

Al salir, se cruzó con los dos hombres que presenciaron todo el interrogatorio tras el espejo.

-¿Hay suficiente?- Les preguntó.

-Suficiente para mandarla al corredor de la muerte- Sentenció Abbot

Jacob asintió y se dirigió a los agentes que se encontraban en la comisaría.

-Cursen una orden de detención contra Tanya Denali y Paul Stevens. Sus fotos en cada estación de trenes, metro y autobuses, en el aeropuerto y cada estación de servicio. Vayan a sus casas, busquen cualquier cosa. Requisen cualquier ordenador que vean. Tú y tú- señaló a dos de los agentes- ahora mismo os vais a su despacho a registrarlo- Si giró hacia una agente que escuchaba tras un mostrador- Lucy, quiero la matrícula de cada uno de sus coches y quiero que transmitas la orden de buscarlos- la chica asintió.

Se dirigió de nuevo hacia James y Carlisle mientras marcaba un número en su móvil- Sra. Barnet- Esperó respuesta- Al habla el inspector Black. ¿Se encuentra en su casa?- Volvió a esperar respuesta- Ok, vamos para allá. No se mueva- Cortó la comunicación y se dirigió a James.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que la prueba que podría haberles mandado hace mucho a la cárcel, la hemos tenido ante nuestras narices- Rugió claramente molesto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó éste.

-Al famoso archivo que esa gentuza no logró encontrar- Perdió la vista al fondo- Creo saber dónde está, dónde ha estado todo este tiempo- Y James comprendió.

Unos minutos más tarde, la puerta de la casa de Bella sonó. Al abrirla, se encontró con Jacob, Seth, Carlisle y James. Abrió extrañada.

-Sra. Barnet- Habló Jacob y Bella le miró- Necesitamos ver el maletín de su esposo…


	54. Chapter 54

**Nenas, gracias por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Os dejo con otro más.**

**A disfrutarlo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 51**

**Estoy Aquí…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella tardó en reaccionar, pero enseguida se volvió para tomar su abrigo y su bolso, Edward también la acompañó.

El viaje de camino a su anterior hogar fue algo tenso. Black no quería informar de los últimos acontecimientos en el coche, pero si les informó de algunos puntos fuertes.

-Sra. Barnet…- Ella le miraba ansiosa después de saber que Mike había asesinado a Blake- No se preocupe- Cambió de parecer antes de soltar la bomba, tras la mirada que Edward le dirigió- En su casa hablaremos- Y se giró de nuevo en el asiento de copiloto sin volver a mirar a Bella.

En el otro coche, un serio Carlisle pensaba en la cara de su hijo al verle. No le notó tenso, eso le aliviaba en parte, pero sabía que tenían que hablar, aunque dejaría que Edward diese el paso cuando estuviese preparado. Apenas escuchaba a Abbot, quien a su lado, hablaba sin parar por teléfono.

-Si Brenda, todo. Necesito toda la información archivada y reciente de Paul Stevens. Absolutamente todo. En cuanto pueda, te mando el número de fax- Hablaba frenético.

Stevens… ese tipo ya había hecho de las suyas anteriormente, y ésta vez, no se escaparía. No en vano, a su "brillante" historial, ahora se le añadía ser cómplice de asesinato.

Llegaron a la antigua mansión Barnet, y Bella se tensó. Edward le acariciaba la espalda, tratando de relajarla. Sin más dilación subieron al dormitorio de matrimonio y Bella se paró en la entrada.

Todos los recuerdos la golpearon de frente…

Los chocolates los domingos por la mañana, las risas con Joel, las charlas antes de dormir y al despertar, las caricias, los besos, todo… Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, no había vuelto a entrar desde el último día de vida de su esposo. Ella no pudo dormir ahí mientras permaneció en esa casa. Antes de Edward. Utilizaba la habitación de invitados, incapaz de conciliar el sueño entre esas cuatro paredes llenas de maravillosas vivencias que de un día para otro se convirtieron en recuerdos extremadamente dolorosos.

Estaba tal cual la dejó el día de autos. El mismo edredón, las mismas sábanas, los frascos de perfume intactos sobre la cómoda, las fotos… todas las fotos…

-Cariño…-Llamó Edward y ella giró lentamente la cabeza hasta enfrentarlo- ¿Estás bien?- Su preocupación era innegable, se veía en sus ojos, así como el dolor…

-Sí- Le regaló una pequeña, pero dulce sonrisa y el alma de Edward volvió a tomar el tamaño original.

Jacob llamó su atención, y Bella se acercó a él. Mientras eso ocurría, Edward no pudo más con su curiosidad, y contempló las fotos. Tenía verdadera ansiedad por ver a Christian, y no le defraudó lo que vio. No supo interpretar lo que sintió al ver a Bella brazada a su difunto marido. Quizá dolor, quizá pena, o quizá celos, en cualquier caso, estaba agradecido a ese hombre por haberla hecho feliz.

Se fijó en él con más detalle, la foto, estaba en el lado de Bella, en la mesita de noche. Lo supuso, porque en el opuesto, había un retrato de ella del mismo tamaño. Se podría decir, que Christian era un hombre guapo, un Alice en versión masculina. Cuerpo fuerte y terso, musculado pero no en exceso, no era tan alto como el, pero su altura era aceptable. Moreno, con unos felinos ojos azules, que sin embargo transmitían paz.

No se parecía a él en absoluto. Al menos, físicamente.

Bella le observaba mientras Jacob abría el maletín de su marido. No quiso decirle nada, optó por dejarle hacer. En realidad, tampoco le importaba que Edward mirase esas fotos, es más, en el fondo lo prefería. No había secretos entre ellos, con el tiempo fueron compartiendo información de sus vidas, y era bueno que Edward no mostrase reparos en contemplar con imágenes su pasado. Sí. Su pasado.

Tragó hondo ante esa realidad. Su corazón dolió al rememorar pasajes pasados, pero al levantar sus ojos y mirar a Edward, éste, dio un brinco. Era de él. De Edward, como en su día lo fue de Christian.

Jacob sacó a ambos del trance.

-Aquí está- Les mostró un Pen drive, y James miró a Bella.

-¿Hay algún ordenador o portátil por aquí?- Preguntó tranquilamente y ella asintió.

-Abajo, en el despacho de…- Se detuvo unos instantes- …Christian- Bajó la mirada y Edward la tomó de la mano apretándosela, infundiendo fuerzas.

Bajaron hasta el despacho, más recuerdos, pero ésta vez menos personales que los de su dormitorio. James tomó el dispositivo de la mano de Jacob, y encendió el ordenador. Insertó el dispositivo y… Voilá.

Ahí estaba todo. Los pesajes, las fechas, los pagos en "B" a Mike Newton, los registros, el transporte, los compradores… Todo.

-Esto no cambia el hecho de que la cárcel la tienen asegurada, bueno- Se corrigió James- Por lo menos Newton, ya que Denali tiene reservada una "suite"- Entrecomilló gestualmente con sorna- en el confortable corredor de la muerte- Bella abrió los ojos como platos y Jacob lanzó una dura mirada de reproche a Abbot.

-_Gracias_- Dijo sarcásticamente a éste, que comprendió demasiado tarde.

-¿De qué está hablando?- Señaló Bella a James mirando al Inspector.

-Sra. Barnet…- Edward abrazó por detrás a Bella, presintiendo lo que vendría- Tanya Denali mató a su marido- Se lo dijo todo lo suave que pudo.

Bella sintió que su cuerpo caía sin remisión. Sus piernas se convirtieron en una sustancia gelatinosa y sólo los brazos de Edward impidieron que acabase estrellada en el suelo.

-_Lo sabía__…__ lo sabía__…__- _Musitó tristemente mientras sus ojos se aguaban- _Le quería para ella, le quería para ella__…__ Lo sabía-_ De repente abrió los ojos con terror súbito, desenfocados y se agarró tanto a Edward que éste tuvo que mitigar el jadeo de dolor- ¿Dónde está?- Siseó con odio. Nadie respondió.

-Cariño…- Edward trató de estrecharla entre sus brazos pero ella le apartó bruscamente. Eso le dolió.

-He dicho… que donde está- Repitió dirigiéndose a Jacob lentamente. Este miró a Edward y le hizo una seña con los ojos.

Edward se levantó y volvió a tomar el cuerpo de Bella entre sus brazos.

-¿No va a responderme, Agente Black?- Preguntó duramente, amenazadoramente.

-Hemos cursado la orden de detención. Es todo cuanto puedo decirle- Respondió éste afectado- Lo siento- Bella le miró sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué lo siente?- Sonrió con burla- ¡ ¿Qué lo siente?- Chilló y apretó los puños con violencia.

-Tranquilízate Bella- Le ordenó Edward al ver como su mujer temblaba incontrolablemente.

-¡No quiero tranquilizarme, maldita sea!- Volvió a chillar presa de los nervios- He convivido con la asesina de mi marido en una oficina durante… ¿Cuántos meses?- Ah, sí, veamos… ¿Seis… Siete? ¿Y me tengo que tranquilizar?- Bajó la intensidad de su voz, pero no el sarcasmo.

-Nadie lo sabía Bella- Intervino James y Bella giró hacia él como un resorte.

-_Todos sabíamos quien era esa perra- _Siseó con asco- Todos en esta maldita ciudad sabían la clase de alimaña que era- Miró con ojos acusadores a Jacob- ¿No se les ocurrió la idea del maletín hasta hoy?- Su saña escoció.

-Sra. Barnet- Comenzó Jacob- Entiendo su dolor, entiendo su rabia y frustración. Pero déjeme decirla que hemos hecho todo cuanto hemos podido- Se excusó Jacob.

-¿Todo?- Explotó Bella- ¡Pararon la maldita investigación por seis meses!- Le escupió.

-Le recuerdo, que no fue hasta la aparición de su supuesto prometido que no tuvimos un cabo del que tirar- Jacob también respondió con dureza, afectado por el ataque de Bella.

Bella humilló la cabeza. Consciente de su derrota y su vergüenza. Sintió plomo en sus piernas y Edward la llevó hasta el sofá.

-No pasa nada- Jacob intentó restar tensión al ambiente

-Has reaccionado al dolor cielo- Carlisle se sentó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos con cariño. Padre e hijo se miraron y Edward asintió- Han sido muchos meses, mucha presión y dolor. Muchos recuerdos y además, saber que esa víbora sigue por ahí… Créeme Bella, tu reacción es perfectamente entendible- Todos los hombres de la habitación asintieron ante esas palabras.

Pero Bella no estaba dolida sólo por eso. En su fuero interno la culpa hacía de las suyas. Esos malditos seis meses de inactividad de los que acusó a Jacob, transcurrieron con ella en una Isla, apartada de todo, en su maravillosa burbuja, abandonada al placer, a los brazos de otro hombre al que no sólo entregó su cuerpo, sino su alma, su corazón y su vida.

Se olvidó de aquello que la empujó a huir, y no sólo eso, se permitió el lujo de pasear su felicidad ante los ojos de su suegra.

-_Lo siento Chris, te he fallado_- Musitó en un hijo de voz, abatida. Se levantó lentamente y tras parar ante Jacob y pedirle perdón con los ojos, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Se tumbó en la cama y comenzó a llorar.

-Trata de entenderla y no la dejes sola. De repente, todos sus fantasmas han vuelto. Dale tiempo- Carlisle hablaba a un hundido Edward, quien contempló a la mujer de su vida subir rota al encuentro de sus recuerdos.

-Lo sé- respondió quedamente a su padre. Pero no sabía realmente que tenía que hacer en ese momento. Se sentía herido. Consciente de las circunstancias pero herido. Las palabras de Bella taladraron en su mente, abriendo un frío vacío.

-Edward- Jacob le sacó de sus pensamientos- Voy a ponerle protección. Hay algo que tienes que saber- Edward le miró fijamente sorprendido.

-Adelante- Le invitó a seguir.

-Mike nos advirtió. Tanya tiene entre ceja y ceja a Bella. Irá por ella- Edward se contrajo y su padre apretó su brazo- No la dejes sola en ningún momento Edward- El asintió confundido y asustado.

-¿Va a intentar matarla?- Pronunció con pánico.

-Eso creemos- Y James asintió.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, después de despedir al resto de los hombres. No sabía que iba a encontrarse, y tocó suavemente la puerta. Bella no respondió. Entró despacio y la encontró tumbada en la cama, con una foto de Joel entre sus brazos. Llorando silenciosamente. Edward se contrajo pero caminó con decisión hasta la cama. La tomó entre sus brazos y la recostó sobre su pecho.

Se sentía cohibido en esa habitación. En ese santuario de recuerdos. La apretó contra el y besó su cabeza varias veces.

-Estoy aquí cariño… Contigo- Bella se aferró a él y lloró con más intensidad.

-Te quiero Edward- Susurró en su pecho, y él… Suspiró aliviado… Tremendamente aliviado.


	55. Chapter 55

**Un poco de distensi****ón no viene mal, ¿Verdad?**

**Pues eso tenemos en este capi.**

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas incorporaciones. Uhmmm, Sunana… ¿Naomi? Perdón pero no me suena :S**

**Niela, menudo porrón de reviews hermosa! Muchisimas gracias nena **

**Para todas: Besazos!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 52**

**¿****Maravilla?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Cómo estás?- Se acercó con suavidad y se sentó a su lado tomando una de sus manos.

-He tenido épocas mejores- Sonrió tristemente.

El sólo sonrió y besó su rostro con dulzura, atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?- Suspiró en su cuello.

-Si todo va como tiene que ir, acabarán detenidos- Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Pero…- se detuvo para mirarle- No va como tiene que ir, ¿verdad?- No necesitaba que respondiera.

-No- Soltó todo el aire de golpe- Han huido, obviamente- Volvió a acariciar su rostro.

-¿Del país?- Abrió los ojos alarmada.

-No lo creo. Me sorprendería que así fuese. Demasiado pronto- Ella insistió.

-¿Del estado?- Le miró fijamente.

-Tampoco lo creo. Probablemente estarán en algún lugar escondido. Creemos que ese maldito bastardo está muy bien organizado. No va a ser fácil dar con ellos- Suspiró resignado.

-Cómo ha reaccionado Bella?- Jacob se tensó.

-Bien- Mintió- Quiero decir, que mejor de lo que esperábamos- Se apresuró a decir cuando vio el rostro asombrado de Ariana.

-Menos mal que tiene a Edward con ella- Respiró aliviada.

-Sí. Es un gran hombre que ha conocido a una gran mujer en un mal momento- Rememoró el rostro de Edward en ese dormitorio.

-Jacob…- Susurró.

-Dime cielo- El respondió besando su mejilla.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó.

-¿Por qué?- Levantó su barbilla haciendo que lo mirase.

-Por las cosas que te dije y por ponerte en aprietos- Se sonrojó culpable.

Jacob sonrió levemente, esa mujer era increíble.

-Lo único que tienes que sentir, o lo único por lo que debas disculparte, es por el hecho de restarme miles y miles de besos. Todos esos que no me has dado por estar en plan _superwoman_- Los dos rieron tontamente.

-Pero…- Le miró picarona- Tengo mucho tiempo para compensarte- Arqueó una ceja sugerente

-Pues no entiendo que haces hablando entonces- Le hizo una mueca de falsa molestia y ella arrolló su boca, con la clara pretensión de no soltarla en mucho… Mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

En la casa de Rose y Emmet, los preparativos de la cena de Fin de Año comenzaban a tomar forma. Ellos, los padres de Emmet y Edward, Bella y Joel, cenarían juntos. Jasper y Alice se quedarían con Jackie.

Rose y Bella habían dejado a los chicos solos en la cocina. Esme que al principio no se dio cuenta por estar trasteando, vio la mirada de advertencia en Rose y salió disimuladamente tras ella. Una vez solos, comenzaron a charlar.

-Entonces… ¿Qué van a hacer con lo de Bella?- Preguntó Emmet de espaldas a los dos.

-Hay dos policías cerca de casa, y dos más que siguen a Bella allá donde va- Respondió Edward mientras guardaba la comida que habían comprado.

-¿Qué tal lo lleva?- esta vez fue Carlisle quien preguntó.

-Bueno…- Edward dejó las lechugas un momento para volverse hacia su padre- Intenta aparentar normalidad, aunque tiene miedo- Sonrió con tristeza- Miedo por nosotros. Es… Increíble- Suspiró resignado.

-Sí, es increíble hijo- Le sonrió dulcemente y Edward quedó momentáneamente atontado. Sacudió la cabeza cuando fue consciente, pero Carlisle lo captó, y sonrió a su vez agradecido.

-Edward…- Emmet se detuvo antes de continuar- ¿Cómo estás tú?- Edward agachó la cabeza.

-Para ser sincero- Respiró profundamente y miró al techo antes de hablar- Raro. Sí, esa es la palabra- Cerró los ojos.

-Explícate hijo- Carlisle se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, y Emmet lo imitó. Edward, recostado en la encimera trataba de encontrar una explicación lo más cercana a la realidad.

-Esto de Christian, el asesinato…- Paró- Bella ha recaído papá. Duerme mucho, llora cuando cree que no la oigo…- Suspiró.

-¿Te rechaza?- Emmet fue directo como un tiro.

-No… Bueno, no es eso- Titubeó.

-Tienes que darle tiempo Edward. No quiero ni pensar en lo que esa mujer ha tenido que revivir. Estar asentada, orientar de nuevo su vida, y que el pasado, con todo su dolor se abra de nuevo ante ella…- Carlisle habló con serenidad.

-Lo sé padre- Y tembló al decir la palabra. Sus ojos irremediablemente buscaron los de su padre, que le miraba complacido- Carraspeó- Sé cual es mi papel. Estar a su lado, todo el tiempo. Aunque no me necesite, sé que tengo que estar a su lado- Asentía mientras hablaba.

-Joel te necesita- Añadió Emmet.

-Y yo a él- Sonrió y esta vez sí le llegó la sonrisa a los ojos.

-Tienes que hacer que éste fin de año sea un transito suave al principio de algo nuevo, un todo Edward- Pidió Emmet.

-Y lo haré. Voy a hacer lo posible por cerrar un año que…- Pensó por unos instantes- Ha traído el dolor extremo a Bella y… A mí me lo ha traído todo- Hizo un gesto sorpresivo- demonios, es… Complicado- se rindió.

-Es jodido- Emmet le guiño un ojo- Pero hermanito, un Cullen hace maravillas. ¡Mira yo!- Sonrió jocoso.

-¿Tú, qué?- Rose habló entrando por la cocina y Emmet se tornó colorado.

-Nada amor- Susurró y Carlisle estalló en carcajadas.

-Cariño… -Musitó Rose en su oído- Tengo que darte la razón, un Cullen hace maravillas… Al menos, en la cama- Y le besó húmedamente la oreja, lo que hizo que el jadease, y lo que provocó, a su vez, el cachondeo general.

-¿He oído algo de Maravilla y Cullen?- Bella preguntó mirando a Edward.

-Nada. Mi hijo sólo saca a relucir la "casta de mi apellido"- Dijo Carlisle visiblemente inflado de orgullo.

-Sí cuñadita, y va irremediablemente unido. De hecho, creo que nuestro segundo apellido es Maravilla- Soñó despierto.- Emmet Cullen Maravilla. Suena bien, ¿eh?- Pegó un codazo a Carlisle.

-Claro que suena bien cielo, sobre todo, porque el segundo apellido es mío. Así que, el apodo "maravilloso" sólo obedece a una mujer maravillosa- Esme entró como una apisonadora en la cocina dejando a Carlisle anonadado, y a las chicas partiéndose de la risa.

-No nos quites el mérito mamá- Se quejó Emmet.

-¿Yo?- Preguntó ella sorprendida- En absoluto. Anda Carlisle, diles a tus hijos de dónde les vienen a sus novias las sonrisas que tienen en la cara- Dijo divertida y Bella y Rose la miraron con los ojos como platos, para luego después, Rose mirarla divertida y Bella sonrojarse fuertemente.

-De ella- Admitió derrotado.

-¿Tratas de decirnos que "nuestras" habilidades amatorias viene por parte de madre?- Emmet preguntó a su padre sin rodeos, y éste asintió sonriendo.

-Vale. Entonces, dentro de dos días y con motivo del comienzo de un nuevo año, pasaré a llamarme Emmet Maravilla Cullen. No te ofendas papá- Añadió con gravedad.

-¿Algo que añadir, Edward? Estás muy callado- Le preguntó Carlisle.

Edward levantó la vista y miró primero a su padre, luego a Bella, y de nuevo a su padre.

-¿Yo? Bueno, quizá sea mejor que le preguntes a Bella si el segundo apellido es meritorio de ser el primero. Aunque de todos modos…- Se tomó un tiempo mientras miraba burlonamente a Bella- Últimamente, el postre lo comemos en… _Familia. -_Dedicó la más mortal de sus sonrisas a una más que mortificada Bella.

-Pues mira- Contraatacó mosqueada- es algo de lo que _últimamente _no puedo opinar mucho, la verdad- Hizo una mueca de indiferencia y Edward se picó, obviamente.

-Claro, si la Sra. _Nomemancheslacamadechocolate _no reaccionase de una manera tan desproporcionada ante un hecho inocente, quizá no estaríamos hablando de cambiar de lugar mi segundo apellido. Quizá sería el único- Respondió airado.

-¡Eh!, ¡que estoy presente!- Bufó Carlisle.

-Déjalo querido… Déjalo- Esme palmeó con condescendencia el brazo de Carlisle, y tras guiñar un ojo a Rose, salió orgullosa de la cocina.

Bella y Edward se miraban, no, se retaban con las miradas. El frió fue tomando posiciones y poco a poco, fueron quedándose solos en la cocina.

-Creo que iré a comprar helado de chocolate. ¿No queremos quedarnos sin postre para mañana, verdad?- Preguntó desafiante Edward.

-Por mí, puedes comprar lo que quieras. Yo ya tendré bastante con el pavo y la guarnición. No quedará espacio en mi cuerpo para _nada_ más- Clavó la daga dónde dolía.

Le encendía, le ponía. La estamparía un beso hasta hacerla sangre en esos labios que le volvían loco, pero si guerra quería… guerra tendría.

Bella le miró, y sintió un escalofrío cuando le vio curvar sus deseables y sensuales labios en esa mortal sonrisa, pero se cuadró de nuevo desafiante ante él. Si quería postre, bien. Que fuese él quien se lo pidiese. Y altiva salió de la cocina.

-Ehmmm, cuidado cariño- Le dijo Edward al pasar esta a su lado, -dicen que el helado es diurético, ya sabes, ayuda con las digestiones pesadas. Será una lástima comprar lo justo. Siempre hay alguien que en el último momento se arrepiente, y de repente gusta de _comer_ helado- Se notó ganador, e infló con orgullo su pecho.

-Oh bueno, si es por eso, siempre puedo tomar sales de frutas. Tranquilo- Le guiñó un ojo despreocupada y salió airosa de la cocina.

-Estupendo Edward, estupendo- Siseó para él molesto.


	56. Chapter 56

**Otro más, y ya nos adentramos en la parte… Bueno, ya veréis.**

**Muchas gracias, como siempre a las fieles, gracias a las nuevas incorporaciones y gracias a Naobi Chan por tener la deferencia de mencionarme en su blog que a su vez, sirve de enlace a éste fic.**

**Muchísimas gracias por el detalle guapa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 53**

**Amargo desayuno.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El último día del año, amaneció con el cielo tan blanco como el suelo. La mansión Denali por el contrario, se tornó gris.

El matrimonio se encontraba desayunando en su habitual silencio. Diario para él, variedades para ella. El timbre sonó, ambos levantaron la cabeza de su lectura y se lanzaron una mirada interrogante.

La doncella asomó en la sala, requiriendo la atención de los señores.

-Sr. Denali. Le buscan en la entrada- La chica comenzó a retirarse pero él la llamó.

-¿Quién es Carmen?- Preguntó realmente curioso, no esperaban visitas.

-La policía… Señor…- Le miró con precaución, y le alcanzó a ver el terror en la cara de ambos. Sin más, se retiró.

El matrimonio volvió a mirarse, con miles de preguntas en los ojos, aunque ya sabían de qué se trataba. La cara de su hija se veía por doquier, a cada paso en la ciudad.

Se levantó titubeante, haciendo un gesto a su mujer al ver que ella le seguía. Claire volvió a sentarse, pero ya no fue capaz de ingerir nada más, el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía.

-Buenos días caballeros- Saludó cortésmente- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- Intentó no sonar nervioso.

-¿Sr. Denali?- Preguntó el agente, y éste asintió- Soy el Inspector Jacob Black, y él- Señalando a su acompañante- Es Seth Clearwater, mi ayudante- Este, bajó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Pasen al salón, hace un día de perros- Les invitó con un ademán de su mano, y los hombres entraron agradecidos al calor de la casa.

Les guió hasta una enorme estancia llena de cuadros y fotografías, dónde sobresalía el hermoso rostro de una rubia mujer. Abarcaba todas las edades, desde los primeros tiernos meses, hasta la edad actual.

-Es preciosa, ¿verdad?- La voz de Brandon les sorprendió a los dos, quienes se giraron de inmediato.

-Sí, parece un Ángel…- Jacob dejó la frase inconclusa, a sabiendas de la buena interpretación del hombre que tenía ante él.

-Bien- Se recompuso- ¿Qué les trae por aquí?- Les mostró donde sentarse y él hizo lo propio.

-Sr. Denali- Jacob se aclaró la garganta- Supongo que ya sabe el motivo de nuestra visita-Espero la respuesta del hombre, quien lentamente giró su rostro para enfrentarlo.

-No. No lo sé- No titubeó al hablar, y tanto Jacob como Seth pestañearon sorprendidos.

-Bien, en ese caso sería bueno refrescarle la memoria- No quiso sonar irónico, pero no lo pudo evitar- Sr. Denali- Atacó de frente- Su hija está en busca y captura por doble asesinato, fraude mercantil, amenazas…- Brandon le interrumpió.

-¿Ha dicho, amenazas?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Veo, que las demás acusaciones no le han sorprendido- Ahora sí que dejó campar a sus anchas a la ironía. Torció la boca en una burlona sonrisa antes de proseguir- Su hija amenazó al otro cómplice de asesinato y fraude, por no mencionar las anteriores amenazas a la viuda del Sr. Barnet. Bella Swan- Brandon Denali estaba boquiabierto.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?- No salía de su asombro.

-Sr. Denali… Su hija amenazó reiteradas veces con atentar contra la salud y la vida de la Sra. Barnet antes de acabar con la vida de su marido- Calló al ver el semblante desencajado del hombre.

-No lo sabía- Musitó desarmado.

-Su cómplice, el Sr. Newton, nos advirtió también de la amenaza que su hija representa para la Sr. Barnet actualmente. Textualmente, su hija va por ella. ¿Sabe por qué?- El hombre bajó la cabeza, respiró pesadamente unos instantes antes de responder.

-Para serle sincero, desconozco que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de mi hija- Admitió derrotado.

-¿Sabe dónde está?- El hombre negó.

-Lo ignoro completamente-

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que la vio?-

-En la cena de Navidad-

-¿Cuándo se enteró que su hija es una asesina?- El rostro del hombre se contrajo en una mueca de dolor extrema.

-Por los noticiarios- Mintió.

-¿Estaba Ud. Al tanto de los manejos de su hija con respecto al crudo?-

-Si se refiere al fraude, no-

-¿Nunca lo supo?- Preguntó extrañado.

-Lo supe cuando llegó la primera denuncia, pero ella lo negó hasta la saciedad, y ese tal Newton lo desmintió. Hablé con ella entonces pero negó cualquier fraude-

-¿La creyó?-

-Sí-

-¿Qué sabe del Sr. Stevens?- El hombre apretó los labios con fiereza.

-Que es un corredor de bolsa-

-¿No sabe nada más de su futuro yerno?- Jacob incidió.

-No. Ni quiero saber- Respondió airado.

-Sr. Denali…¿Dónde está su hija?-

-Lo ignoro-

-Si lo supiera, nos lo diría, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué le pasará a mi …hija?- respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Conoce a James Abbot?- Levantó la cabeza como un resorte.

-Sí. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- Tembló.

-El se hará cargo de la defensa-

-Entiendo…- Sabía lo que eso significaba, su hija sería condenada a muerte. Abbot era el mejor abogado criminalista de todos los Estados Unidos. Nadie escapaba a un juicio en su contra.

-Sr. Denali, voy a serle franco. Si su hija se entrega, sabe que tendrá un juicio justo, aunque no nos engañemos, tiene un historial demasiado negro y sangriento a sus espaldas. Pero si no aparece, si queda en manos de ese tal Stevens, no le garantizo algo mejor. Su hija podría pedir la muerte…- El hombre le miró aterrorizado.

-¿Qué es lo que trata de decirme?- Preguntó visiblemente nervioso.

-Lo que trato de decirle, es que el corredor de la muerte podría ser un jardín de rosas para su hija, en comparación de la compañía de ese hombre- Brandon se levantó, necesitaba caminar, aunque sus piernas difícilmente le sostenían.

-¿Quién es ese bastardo?-

-Lo siento, pero es información confidencial. Lo único que puedo decirle, es que por el bien de su hija principalmente, si sabe dónde está, sería mejor que lo dijese-

No podía desvelar la jugosa información que a través de James habían obtenido los últimos tres días. Paul Stevens era una auténtica "joya". Su fortuna provenía de los constantes chantajes a los que sometía a sus victimas, principalmente mujeres adulteras que pagaban cualquier cosa por ocultar sus vergüenzas, o de maridos delatados por sus calientes mujeres, a los que después amenazaba con airear la información comprometida que obtenía. Sin mencionar, los tratos que mantenía con auténticos mercenarios, de los que obtenía jugosas cantidades de dinero y favores a cambio de valiosa información.

Definitivamente, la pantalla de presentación de Stevens era de la un brillante corredor de bolsa. Con eso entraba a los círculos más selectos, dónde desplegaba su poder de seducción ante las esposas de los magnates con los que mantenía negocios.

-Descuide- Asintió lentamente.

-Sabe que ocultar información es delito. ¿Verdad?-

-Lo sé. Pero no le oculto nada. No sé dónde está mi hija. No lo sé - Bufó visiblemente airado.

-Está bien Sr. Denali. Eso es todo por ahora. Si sabe algo, no dude en contactar con nosotros- Jacob le extendió una tarjeta y el hombre asintió en silencio- Aunque quede fuera de lugar, le deseo un feliz año. Buenos días- Se despidió extendiéndole la mano y el hombre le devolvió el saludo.

Los dos hombres salieron a la fría mañana y caminaron rápidamente al coche.

-¡Dios! Este maldito frío se mete en los huesos- Exclamó Seth tiritando- Lo que daría por un buen caldo de mamá- Lloriqueó.

-Esta noche podrás beberte dos litros- Dijo Jacob sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- Tía Sue hace un caldo celestial- Se relamió los labios imaginando el calido elemento bajar por su gaznate.

-Te guardaré un poco. No te preocupes- Seth le guiñó un ojo- Será extraño no verte por casa en fin de año- Añadió.

-Lo sé, pero es importante para Ari estar con su madre ésta noche- Respondió Jacob manipulando la calefacción.

-Deberían haber aceptado venir a casa ésta noche. Les vendría bien a las dos evadirse con un poco de la diversión de nuestra familia- Razonó Seth.

-Es pronto aún primo. Me habría gustado, pero es pronto aún. Y además, la Sra. Blake me rogó que cenase con ellas esta noche- respondió Jacob.

-Tranquilo, lo entiendo. Y ahora, tira para Luca's que necesito un café resucitador- Le ordenó con apremio, a lo que Jacob respondió acelerando la marcha entre sonrisas.


	57. Chapter 57

**Cap****ítulo 54**

**Haciendo Balance.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, olvidaos de ese comentario raro que he dejao. Es que a veces soy torpe, en fin…**

**Patri jamia, lo has pillado con ganas, eh? Dale un beso a Gemma, que está perdida total…**

**Srta. Rose, acaba usted de llegar y ya exigiendo… Uhmmm, mola! Yo soe igual ;)**

**Y quedar… Aún queda mucho nena.**

**Mientras, disfrutad con un capi absolutamente guay. Jeje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las chicas se marcharon a arreglarse a la habitación de Rose, mientras que los tres hombres se quedaron hablando en el salón.

-¿Con qué os quedáis del año que acaba?- Preguntó de repente Carlisle.

-Bueno, es obvio papá- Emmet sonrió de lado- Con Rose- Dijo soñador.

-¿Tú?- Dirigió su vista a Edward, quien sonrió abiertamente.

-Igual de obvio- Levantó ambas cejas.

-¿Bella?- Preguntó Emmet.

-Así es, y Joel- Volvió a sonreír.

-Vale papá, tu turno- Apremió Emmet.

Carlisle suspiró profundamente, y mirando fijamente a Edward, habló dejándolo boquiabierto.

-Tú- soltó sin titubear.

La estancia quedó en silencio, los tres hombres miraban a diferentes lados, cada uno dándole vueltas a sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento papá- Edward habló mirando fijamente al suelo.

Carlisle levantó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Emmet, y ambos miraron emocionados a Edward. Cada uno con sus razones distintas, pero emocionados al fin y al cabo.

-Mírame hijo- Pidió Carlisle parado frente a él. Cuando Edward levanto su cabeza, se sorprendió de ver a su padre parado a escasos centímetros- Soy yo quien lo siente. Soy yo quien lo ha sentido todos estos años. Hijo… Yo…- No le dio tiempo a decir nada más.

Edward abrazó a su padre. Esta vez no hubo lágrimas, tan solo una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro de los dos hombres.

Emmet observaba la escena de lejos, y aprovechó para subir corriendo a la habitación de Rose, y sacar a rastras a su madre y a Bella, ante las protestas de éstas que tuvieron que cubrirse rápidamente después que Emmet entrase a la habitación como una exhalación.

Pero todo malestar, se les pasó en el mismo instante en que contemplaron la escena del salón. Los dos hablaban distendidamente, y Carlisle tenía pasado su brazo por los hombros de su hijo. Hablaban como si nada hubiese pasado, como si cinco años reales de distanciamiento, no se hubiesen dado.

-Jo papá…- Protestó Emmet, haciendo que ambos elevasen la vista hacia arriba- ¿No podríais abrazaros de nuevo?- Les pidió cámara en mano visiblemente molesto.

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Emmet. Carlisle negaba divertido y Edward clavó sus ojos en el cuerpo de Bella, cortamente cubierto con una mini bata. Producto de haber salido con prisas. Al darse cuenta de la mirada de su novio, apretó esta en torno a su cuerpo, no pudiendo evitar sentir deseo por ese hombre. Le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo antes de volverse con Esme. Edward torció sus labios y la quemó con sus dos esmeraldas. _¡Jesús! _Pensó Bella de camino a la habitación, _de repente me apetece chocolate. _Entró en ella, y tomó otra bata más larga. Les dijo a las chicas que en unos minutos volvía, y dejó a Joel en la cama de Rose jugando con una maquinita. Bajó las escaleras y se acercó a Edward.

-¿Puedo robárosle unos minutos?- Preguntó a Carlisle y a Emmet mientras tiraba de él.

-Claro Bella, los que quieras- Concedió Carlisle sonriendo a su futura nuera.

-Los que sean si con eso volvéis más relajados. La cena hay que disfrutarla- Emmet les miró enseñándoles los dientes en una socarrona sonrisa, y ambos rodaron los ojos antes de salir del salón.

-¿Qué quieres cariño?- Preguntó Edward cuando entraron a la habitación de invitados.

-Esto- Bella aplastó su boca con la suya, enredando sus labios en una danza frenética.

La lengua de Edward no se hizo esperar, y penetró en la boca de Bella con una furia abrasadora. La agarró de las nalgas e hizo que sus piernas se enroscasen en su cintura. La pegó contra la pared y clavó su sexo en el de ella, a través de la ropa de ambos.

-Dios quiero…- Dejó la petición inconclusa mientras devoraba los labios de Bella.

-¿Qué… qué… qui….e…res?- Preguntó ella entre jadeos.

-Bella… Quiero…- Bajó los labios por el cuello de su mujer hasta el nacimiento de sus senos. Bella separó un brazo del cuerpo de su novio, y levantó su cabeza.

-Dímelo- El aliento salía jadeante y atropellado mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hombre.

-Quiero follarte- Clavó sus orbes llenas de fuego en las de ella, contemplando como estas se derretían ante sus palabras.

-¿Hay tiempo?- Jadeó ella girando sus caderas, provocando que Edward se mordiese el labio, evitando un sonoro jadeo.

Edward miró su reloj, disponían de unos minutos antes de que todos ocupasen sus lugares en torno a la mesa. Sonrió a Bella y comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón.

Bella mordió su mandíbula, su cuello, su oreja. Mordió y succionó mientras sentía la ropa de su hombre deslizarse hasta el suelo. Notó como una de las manos de Edward, apartaban sus braguitas hacia un lado. Sintió como acariciaba su entrada con un dedo y ahogó el gemido en el cuello de su hombre.

-Hazlo Edward- Le miró- Fóllame- Y un gruñido bajo salió del pecho de él.

Notó su erecta necesidad introducirse sin piedad en su interior, y lo envolvió con el afianzando el agarre de sus piernas. Edward enterró su boca en el cuello de ella, succionándolo a ratos, cuando su necesidad de respirar se lo permitía. Bombeaba rápidamente, clavando su miembro hasta los testículos, llenándola en su totalidad.

Pronto las embestidas se tornaron en salvajes, con ambos enterrando sus caras y sus bocas en el cuerpo del otro, tratando de no evidenciar lo que las llamas estaban haciendo en sus cuerpos. Reprimiendo los fuertes jadeos que pujaban por salir mientras sus fluidos se mezclaban entre sí, elevando la temperatura y el placer a altas cotas.

-Chicos lo siento, pero Esme está verdaderamente enfadada. Será mejor que subas a vestirte Bella- La voz de Emmet les sorprendió en pleno acto. Se miraron con confusión, deseo, rabia, calor, incredulidad, calor… mucho calor.

-No por favor- Gimió Edward mientras seguía embistiendo a Bella- Unos minutos, sólo unos minutos- Sus caderas elevaron el ritmo y Bella no pudo evitar lanzar un sonoro gemido que inundó la habitación, y traspasó esta…

-Joder chicos, de verdad que lo siento, pero Esme viene hacia aquí- Emmet sonó apurado y avergonzado.

Como un resorte. Edward salió de ella y se dirigió al baño como una exhalación mientras que Bella, aún aturdida, intentaba recordar como es que estaba de pié, con el pelo revuelto y las bragas a un lado, además de la frustración evidente de un cuerpo en llamas tirado a una piscina de hielo sin remordimientos.

-¿Bella?- El tono de Esme la devolvió a la realidad, colocó sus bragas y salió de la habitación para enfrentar a la ceñuda mujer.

-Ya Esme… Hablamos y perdimos la noción del tiempo- Trató de sonar sincera, pero el color de su cara, el estado de sus pelos, y el tono nervioso de su voz en nada la ayudaron.

-Claro… Claro- Esme tosió y se llevó la mano a la boca tapando una sonrisa- Anda, vamos a que Rose te peine… _de nuevo._-Bella quiso que la tierra la tragase en ese momento.

Se limitó a seguir a Esme ignorando las muecas divertidas de los dos hombre en el salón y el más que evidente cabreo de Rose. Se sentó, sonrió a su hijo que la miraba con despreocupación, y se preparó para lucir hermosa.

-Una vez que te peine, tal vez debas pasar por el baño- Susurró Rose en su oído. Bella la miró sin comprender- Hueles a sexo- Susurró aún más bajo, y Bella asintió con las mejillas quemándola.

Edward terminó sobre el inodoro, en una mueca de frustración. Estaba cabreado, enojado, y caliente. Tremendamente caliente. Tanta abstinencia pasó factura y en el peor de los momentos. Sabía que iba a tener que tragar en seco durante la cena con su hermano presente. Y sabía, que iba a tener que retorcer la servilleta entre sus manos pensando en su cuello. Pero también pensaba, en el tremendo polvazo que ésta noche echaría con Bella.

Se sorprendió ante sus propias palabras. Acababa de adoptar el lenguaje que usaba cuando comenzó la carrera. Recordó las conversaciones entre Jasper y el, cuando en una de las fiestas ambos acabaron en la cama de una chica. No recordaron sus nombres, tan sólo el polvazo que echaron.

Nada que ver con Bella, en absoluto. El sexo con esa mujer… Su mujer, eclipsaba cualquiera que hubiese tenido antes. Y no es que las cosas fueran diferentes, el sexo era sexo para todo el mundo, tan solo era el cuerpo de quien lo recibía o lo regalaba. Nadie le había calentado de esa manera, nunca, jamás. No era coleccionista de amantes, no estaba para eso, pero si se había dado unos cuantos homenajes, y sabía de que hablaba. Bella, tenía consigo una sexualidad aplastante. Una fiera capaz de doblegarle como jamás nadie soñó. No era el sexo, era ella y como ella lo hacía.

Por eso, se sonrió. Quería explorar con ella más allá. Quería explorar esa faceta lasciva que él sabía que Bella poseía. Tanto le emocionó pensar en ella hablándole sucio al oído, que tuvo que volver a aliviarse frente al inodoro, pero esta vez, con una enorme sonrisa cruzándole el rostro.

-Esta noche Bella… esta noche- Y lavó sus manos, su pene y subió la cremallera echando un ultimo vistazo a la imagen que el espejo proyectaba. La imagen del absoluto deseo.

Al salir, se dirigió al salón, dónde su padre y hermano miraban boquiabiertos hacia arriba. Elevó el rostro y creyó quedarse sin aire.

Las tres mujeres comenzaron a bajar como tres reinas. Exquisitamente arregladas para la última cena del año. Reparo en Rose y en su madre, absolutamente preciosas, pero sus ojos ya tenían dueña, y se quedó embobado contemplando la cadencia de esas curvas bajando por las escaleras, envueltas en seda granate hasta sus tobillos. Jadeó. No lo pudo evitar. Así como que una traicionera lágrima bajase por su mejilla. Ella le miró con amor, y le abrazó cuando llegó a él.

-Estás…- balbuceó mirándola con adoración y deseo.

-Preciosa- Se le adelantó Joel sonriendo.

-Así es- Concedió Edward antes de posar sus labios en los de ella- Y toda mía- Habló orgulloso con posesión.

-Hasta mi pensamiento- Susurró ella en sus labios.

-Vaaaa chicos, tan sólo serán unas horas y después…- Emmet levantó las cejas cómicamente mientras balanceaba sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás, hasta que Rose le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Emmet por dios- Susurró señalándole con la mirada a Joel.

-A bailar Joel… A bailar- Salió atorado del paso y todos rieron de camino a la mesa.

.

.

.

**De verdad, que éste Emmet es la jodida caña. XD**


	58. Chapter 58

**Bueno niñas, otro más. Llegamos a Fin de Año. ¿Qué pasará…? Jiji.**

**Un besote y espero que os guste ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 55**

**Fiesta.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La cena transcurrió liviana y divertida. Hubo momentos para todo. Recordar, chistes, anécdotas, vivencias… Todos excepto Edward querían salir por ahí en cuanto las doce campanadas terminasen.

-Oh Edward, vamos hombre. Unas copas con todos será divertido- Emmet trató de convencer a su hermano.

-Lo sé Em, pero hay más noches. Nunca me ha gustado salir en fechas señaladas, no me va entrar en locales llenos hasta la bandera- Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Cariño, sólo un par de horas ¿sí?- Rogó Bella mirándole con ojos de carnero.

Edward se acercó a su oído, aprovechando que los demás hablaban entre ellos.

-Mi vida, había pensado que tu y yo… ésta noche… ya sabes…- Mordió su lóbulo y Bella sintió un escalofrío.

-Sí cariño, pero por favor, antes de eso…- Mordió su labio haciendo que Edward cerrase los ojos para no perderse.

-Bella…- Gimió rendido.

-Lo haremos- Prometió ésta- Pero necesito salir un rato cielo, necesito hacer algo normal, necesito fiesta contigo y con todos. Hazlo por mí- El puchero fue mortal. Ella lo supo, y él… También.

-Ok. Pero sólo un par de horas- La miró fijamente.

-¡Hecho!- Sonrió de manera triunfal.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos con Joel- Ofreció Esme tomando una de las manos de su hijo- No tenéis que preocuparos ni venir por él. Mañana venís a comer. ¿Verdad Rose?- Preguntó a su otra nuera.

-Verdad- Afirmó sin dudarlo- Y ahora, hay que llamar a Alice y quedar con ellos en algún sitio- Emmet sacó su móvil y habló con Jasper.

Las doce campanadas sonaron entre el silencio general, rompiéndose este cuando la última expiró. Hubo abrazos, besos, buenos deseos y promesas de un futuro esperanzador.

-Por nuestra nueva vida juntos- Edward abrazaba a su mujer mientras le susurraba esas palabras.

-Para siempre- Besó calidamente su mejilla y le sonrió.

-Te amo- Susurró él.

-Te amo- Respondió ella antes de fundirse en un profundo beso.

-Hey pareja. La noche es joven y la ciudad nos espera- Emmet les separó situándose entre los dos, quienes no pudieron reprimir un sonoro gruñido.

Se despidieron de Joel, haciéndole prometer que se portaría bien y se acostaría temprano. Y por supuesto, prometiéndole a cambio, ración extra de helado de chocolate antes de dormir.

Quedaron en una de las discotecas del centro. Cada uno llevó sus coches para no depender de otros a la hora de volver. Cuando llegaron, la cola era inmensa, pero Alice tiró de apellido familiar para entrar cuanto antes.

Dejaron sus abrigos y bolsos en una de las mesas, y los chicos se aproximaron a la barra a por bebidas. El ambiente era increíble. La casi totalidad de las chicas iba vestida elegantemente, y el traje negro imperaba en los chicos. Edward ordenó las bebidas y la camarera no perdió su tiempo.

-Aquí tienes guapo- Mostró su más que generoso escote, y Emmet y Jasper soltaron un sonoro aullido- Acabo a las cinco- Arrastró seductoramente las palabras al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba uno de sus muy maquillados ojos.

-Lo siento querida- Edward se acercó a ella todo lo que pudo- A esa hora, espero haber llevado al cielo por cuarta vez a mi preciosa mujer. Pero gracias de todos modos- Le sonrió con su jodida sonrisa, noqueándola dolorosamente y se giró a los demás.

-Wow Eddie- Exclamó Emmet- No sé que le habrás dicho, pero intuyo que el almacén ahora mismo debe estar ardiendo- Sonrió socarronamente mientras señalaba la puerta por la que la chica acababa de desaparecer como una exhalación.

Llegaron a la mesa que las chicas ocupaban, y se encontraron con la desagradable sorpresa de hallar a tres maromos acosar a sus mujeres.

-Que corra el aire- Bramó Jasper al plantarse al lado del hombre que se comía a su Alice con los ojos.

-¿Perdón?- Dijo éste visiblemente molesto.

-Digo, que o bien te apartas de ésta mujer para que el aire corra, o serán tus orejas las que abaniquen la mesa- El hombre se quedó rígido por unos momentos. Iba a responderle cuando Emmet se cuadró a su lado.

-No Jasper- Le dijo éste dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- Mejor que se vayan, no queremos arruinar los peinados de nuestras preciosas mujeres con tanto abanico- Dijo señalando a los tres osados hombres con una fría mirada de advertencia - ¿Verdad?- Amenazó.

-Lo sentimos, no sabíamos que estaban ocupadas- Dijo uno de ellos visiblemente nervioso intentando salir de la mesa.

-Lo están- Bufó Jasper.

-Adiós preciosas, quizá otra noche…- Se despidió el tercero de ellos con cierta esperanza.

-Para _todas_ las noches- Siseó de nuevo Jasper con poca paciencia.

Los tres salieron de la mesa hacia la pista, en busca de nuevas presas entre las risas generales.

-Vaya Jazz, me has dejado alucinada- Susurró Alice a su oído.

-Eres mía. Así de simple- Lo dijo como si tal cosa, pero ella hinchó su pecho orgullosa y devoro sus labios con deleite.

-Hey vamos, vamos- Gritó Emmet- Dejad eso para después. Hay tiempo. ¿No oís eso?- Se puso la mano en la oreja-¡Sí! Es música. ¡A bailar todo el mundo!- Agarró la mano de Rose y se abrieron paso a la pista, que en esos momentos estaba llena.

Los demás se miraron entre sí, y les imitaron. Sonaba una de las canciones del momento, lo que hizo que sus caderas se moviesen al ritmo. Edward se pegó a Bella por su espalda, y comenzó a guiarla. Ella se dejó arrastrar, y pronto la canción dejó de tener importancia. Oía la música, claro, pero tan sólo para seguir el ritmo. El resto de sus sentidos estaban embotados. La presencia de Edward hacía que ella se abandonase de esa manera tan miserable al placer.

Los demás se retiraron a la mesa. Les llamaron, pero se dieron cuenta que Edward y Bella estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia de allí. O en una cama, que fue lo que Emmet sugirió entre socarronas sonrisas.

Poco a poco, fueron apartándose a los lugares más oscuros de la pista, ahí dónde sus caricias pasasen más desapercibidas.

Edward frotó con ansias su erección en el trasero de Bella mientras ésta, giraba sus caderas provocando que el tamaño de ésta creciese imparable.

-Cariño…- La voz ronca de Edward se abrió paso entre el ruido de fondo, taladrando la voluntad de Bella- Dios… cariño. Te necesito- Lamió su oído con pasión.

Bella miró buscando algo más de intimidad, y divisó cerca de ellos una zona con sillones tenuemente iluminada. Tiró de la mano de Edward y se dirigió rápidamente a uno de ellos.

El deseo olía y dolía. Los dos se enzarzaron en una pelea de poder con sus lenguas. Ella, sentada a horcajadas sobre él, quien frotaba su sexo contra el de ella. Los gemidos, amortiguados por la música, salían sin parar por sus húmedas bocas.

-Amor… Amor- Llamó Edward mientras apretaba los pechos de una entregada Bella- Salgamos de aquí- Rogó en su cuello.

-Sí… Sí- Respondía pero sin saber exactamente a qué. Perdida como estaba a las caricias de su hombre.

-¿Recuerdas lo de antes?- La miró fijamente y Bella tuvo que cerrar sus ojos jadeante.

-¿Eres consciente de lo que me haces cuando me miras así?- Metió la lengua en su boca, lamiendo con deleite sus carnosos labios, tirando de ellos, succionándolos.

-Y tú, ¿eres consciente de lo que provocas en mi cuerpo?- Llevó una de las manos de ella hasta su dura entrepierna. Bella acarició el caliente bulto, y Edward embistió su sexo.

-Ahhhh- Gimieron los dos al unísono.

-Joder, vámonos de aquí. ¡Ahora!- Siseó Edward en su oído.

Ambos se levantaron, y con rapidez se dirigieron a la mesa donde las dos parejas se devoraban mutuamente.

-Rose- Susurró Bella al oído de ésta- Vamos a salir un rato… largo- Sonrió y Rose le guiñó el ojo cómplice

-¿Volveréis?- Preguntó Esta.

-Creo que sí. De todos modos te mandaré un mensaje. ¿Ok?- No os preocupéis, iros cuando queráis- Se colocó su abrigo, y tomando su bolso se despidió de todos.

-Sed tremendamente malos. Hacedlo por todos- Pidió un divertido Emmet- Y Ed- Llamó la atención de su hermano quien se acercó a él- Ponte el abrigo- Señaló su entrepierna y estalló en carcajadas dejando blanco a Edward.

Salieron a la fría noche, y corriendo más que caminando, llegaron al aparcamiento dónde su coche estaba estacionado.

Abrieron éste, y Bella se abalanzó sobre Edward. Este no perdió el tiempo y hundió su lengua en la boca de Bella. Se devoraron unos minutos y sus manos corrieron libres por sus cuerpos. Edward accionó el mando del vehículo, bloqueando las puertas, y tomando a Bella de la cintura la hizo pasar a los asientos traseros.

-¿Hambre Cullen?- Preguntó pícaramente.

-Se me olvidó comer postre- Respondió roncamente situándose a su lado y atrayéndola hacia él.

.

.

.

**Ser****é buena y subiré el siguiente mañana, A mí tampoco me gustan los coitus interruptus. Jeje**


	59. Chapter 59

**Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo. Habéis sido malas, o mejor, perezosas… No sé si castigaros dejándoos sin capi pero… A decir verdad, este capítulo ya es de por si un castigo.**

**Preparaos nenas porque… Entramos en la parte más dura del fic.**

**Besos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 56**

**Año Nuevo. Vida****…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los cristales tintados, daban intimidad a las escenas que comenzaban por crearse en el interior del vehículo.

Sin apenas dilación alguna, ambos se desprendieron de sus ropas, con ansias, con desesperación enfermiza.

-Ven aquí- Edward agarró por la cintura a Bella, montándola sobre sus piernas.

Había deslizado su cuerpo, hasta quedar sentado al borde del suave asiento, entre las dos plazas delanteras, de manera que ella pudiese cabalgarlo cómodamente.

Deslizó su pulgar por el clítoris de ella, y un sonoro jadeo salió de su cuerpo.

-Dios… Tan mojadita… Mmmmmm- Ronroneó mordiendo uno de sus pezones.

Bella tomó su miembro, y comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza y rapidez. Con el pulgar, rodeó su glande, extendiendo el caliente liquido por él.

-Así…. Sigue- Pidió mientras dos de sus dedos se alojaban en el interior de ella.

-Más rápido Edward… más rápido… Ohhh diosss- Demandó ella.

-Me matas cariño- Siseó con los dientes apretados cuando ella apretó sus testículos, lo que provocó que Bella sonriese con picardía.

-Te necesito, ahora- Bella tomó su cara y devoró sus labios. Edward rompió el beso y la miró con deseo. Torció su sonrisa y le preguntó.

-¿Qué necesitas?- sonó ronco, ladeando su cara cuando ella buscaba sus labios.

-A ti- Gruñó ella desesperadamente cuando el evitaba sus besos.

-¿Cómo?- Insistió divertido, notando la desesperación en la cara de ella.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- Preguntó airada. Al ver como sonreía quiso castigarlo, y frotó fuertemente su caliente sexo contra el suyo.

-Ahhhhhh- Se mordió los labios con fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojos ido de placer.- Sólo dilo- Pidió desesperado por hundirse en ella.

Bella entendió. Torció su boca en una sexy sonrisa, y adoptando el tono más caliente que pudo, se acercó a su oído.

-Quiero que me folles hasta pedirte clemencia, Edward Cullen- El abrió los ojos como platos, y como si hubiesen activado un botón, la penetró.

Ambos apretaron sus manos en torno a aquello que tocaban. El, sus caderas, ella, sus hombros. Abrieron sus ojos para mirarse fijamente. No había necesidad de palabras. Sus cuerpos hablaban a la perfección, pronunciaban de manera concisa, todo aquello que necesitaban decir.

Embistió duramente provocando alaridos en Bella, nunca habían llegado a esas cotas. En su deseo, se preguntó si era la abstinencia, o simplemente que se estaba empleando a fondo. Dudó, ya que siempre lo hacía.

-Joder Bella- Dijo jadeante.

-¿Qué… di… me?- Respondió en sus labios.

-Me pones malo… ufff- Apretó sus pezones, tirando de ellos con firmeza, elevando los jadeos de ella a gritos.

-¿Y tú a mí no?… ¿Eh?… Me estás matando Edward Cullen- Mordió su labio inferior, tirando de él mientras sus caderas aumentaban el compás de sus embestidas. Notó los brazos de él girarla.

-Date la vuelta cariño- Pidió su ayuda ante la estrechez del lugar, poniéndola esta vez de espaldas a el y penetrándola de nuevo, empujando su espalda hasta hacerla tumbarse entre los dos asientos.

-Ohhhh diossss- Jadeó cuando sintió los dedos de Edward jugar en su ano.

Mientras embestía su sexo, sus dedos comenzaban a profundizar su otra cueva, haciendo que literalmente, Bella se contorsionase de placer. Cuando hubo dilatado lo suficiente su trasero, volvió a tomarla y la colocó en el asiento trasero, de rodillas y con su pecho pegando al respaldo. Como pudo, se colocó tras ella, clavando sus rodillas a ambos lados de ella y abriendo sus piernas, lentamente comenzó a penetrarla mientras acariciaba sus nalgas.

-Muévete para mí cariño…- La voz genuinamente sexual de Edward, hacía estragos en el cuerpo de Bella, y comenzó a girar sus caderas, atrapando el duro miembro de Edward entre sus nalgas.

Empujó lentamente, hasta sentirlo completamente dentro de ella. Paró unos segundos, se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en el pecho de él, respirando fuerte. Una de sus manos se ubicó en su cara, y giró su rostro para encontrarse con los labios de Edward.

-Duro cariño… Lo quiero duro- El se quedó pasmado, ansiaba a esa Bella, pero con sinceridad, no la esperaba tan pronto. De igual manera, sonrió de lado, y sin más la apoyó de nuevo contra el respaldo del asiento.

Puso sus manos sobre las de ella, y comenzó a embestirla. Comenzó pausadamente, asentando toda su extensión en la estrecha cavidad de su mujer. Sus embestidas fueron ganando rapidez en intensidad, al mismo ritmo que sus jadeos. Mordió su hombro cuando la excitación estaba haciendo mella en él. Notaba que no iba a durar mucho más, y eso, en parte le enfurecía. Quiso aminorar…

-Más fuerte Cullen, más…. Joder… ¡Más!- Exigió ella chocando contra él.

-Dios Bella…. Diossss- Embestía tan deprisa, que apenas si le llegaba el aire pare respirar.

Bella mordía la suave y fina tapicería, amortiguando los tremendos jadeos que Edward sacaba de ella. Pensaba que iba a morir de placer, literalmente.

Levantó su cabeza cuando sintió la mano de su hombre caer hasta su entrepierna.

-Hazlo Edward- Dijo casi sollozando- Por favor…- Rogó dejando caer de nuevo su cabeza sobre el asiento, sin apenas fuerzas para sostenerse, sintiendo como su cuerpo se contraía y todo su ser confluía en su vientre.

Edward la penetró con sus dedos, gemía como un loco. El sudor caía por su mentón, goteando sobre la espalda de Bella. La temperatura del coche, fácilmente derretiría la nieve del exterior.

-Dios mi reina, no sabes como te quiero… como te deseo… me tienes en tus manos- Se rindió a la realidad mientras sentía cada vez más cerca el apoteósico final.

-Te quiero… Te quiero… Ahhhh te quieroooooo- Bella apretó la mano con la que Edward la masturbaba, apartándosela- Quiero que lleguemos juntos- Edward asintió mientras usaba la mano para aferrar más fuerte sus caderas.

-Bella… me viene… Oh dios cariño, ven conmigo… ven conmigo- Sus fuerzas estaban al límite, sacó las que le quedaban para incrementar el ritmo a un imposible, y sintió como estallaba dentro de ella.

El gruñido fue tremendo, liberó toda la carga a través de sus pulmones, y su cuerpo embistió por inercia, despacio, hasta que acabó rendido sobre la espalda de ella.

Bella, gritó. No fue consciente de la intensidad de su alarido. En realidad, no fue consciente de nada hasta que notó el peso de Edward sobre ella.

Despacio, la liberó, y se sentaron acomodando sus maltrechas respiraciones. No había más contacto que el de sus muslos. Con esfuerzo, Edward accionó el elevalunas, dejando que una rendija, les rociara del vivificante y escaso oxígeno.

-Tengo miedo- Bella rompió el cómodo silencio.

-¿De qué cariño?- La estrechó entre sus brazos, mientras besaba su cabello. Notó a Bella temblar, estaba riendo.

-De no superar esto- Miró hacia arriba y Edward rió a su vez.

-Ya pensaremos en algo- Guiñó un ojo y ella tembló- Vamos, hay que vestirse o pillaremos un resfriado.

Con tanto amor como les era posible, ambos se vistieron el uno al otro, sin parar de intercambiar besos. Absolutamente saciados por esa noche.

Edward saltó hasta el asiento del conductor, al ver que Bella seguía detrás miró por el retrovisor, preguntando con la mirada.

-Me apetece un chocolate- Sonrió haciendo un perfecto puchero.

-Te lo prepararé en casa- Prometió él, al mismo tiempo que palmeaba el asiento del copiloto.

-He visto un bar al pasar, está aquí mismo. Sólo serán unos minutos amor. Necesito el chocolate. ¿Sí?- Cerró los ojos pestañeando varias veces. Edward suspiró.

-Está bien Srta. Caprichosa- Se rindió bajando del coche y abriendo la puerta trasera.

-Gracias Sr. Maravilla- le guiñó un ojo pícara y él la devolvió su deslumbrante sonrisa.

Caminaron abrazados por la cintura hasta llegar a la cafetería dónde el olor a chocolate inundó sus fosas nasales. Guardaron cola, y cuando lo obtuvieron, salieron del local con los recipientes calientes en sus frías manos.

-Tenías razón- Comentó Edward- Esto, era necesario- Besó sus labios con sabor a chocolate.

Caminaron en dirección al coche cuando lo oyeron. Edward abrió los ojos como platos. El todo terreno aceleró vertiginosamente y prácticamente lo tenían encima. Se quedaron congelados. Tan sólo pudo apartar de un tremendo empujón a Bella. No supo siquiera dónde había caído ésta. Unos brillantes faros lo cegaron, y un instante después, notó crujir su cuerpo, golpes aquí y allá. Se sintió volar y caer contra algo duro.

Sus ojos enfocaron las distorsionadas luces, sus oídos captaron las amortiguadas voces, oyó de lejos el rechinar de unas ruedas hasta que no oyó ni vio nada más. Se notó flotar, y su cuerpo se sintió ligero, como una pluma. Pum… Pum… … Pum… … … Pum… … … …

Dos lágrimas surcaron su rostro, y todo acabó…

.

.

.

**Sethi sale huyendo y se mete en el coche que le espera en marcha…**


	60. Chapter 60

**Antes de nada, deciros que a partir de ahora vienen curvas. Me odiareis, ya lo hicieron en el foro donde lo publiqu****é anteriormente…**

**Y mención especial a Ary_Anne, enfermera en ciernes, quien con su paciencia, su amistad y su saber hacer, tiene todo el mérito de éste y demás capítulos donde la jerga médica aparezca.**

**Una escritora tremenda por otro lado, y si alguien tiene interés, en el foro de Crepus tiene varios fics que os van a dejar alucinadas.**

**Y ella es quien tiene la culpa de que me animase a escribir fics.**

**La quiero, ella lo sabe. Pero no es cariño internetero, es cariño real, de contacto, de horas y horas, de compartir, de reír y llorar y sobre todo de admiración.**

**Calma chicas, esto va para largo…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 57**

**Otra vez, no****…**

.

.

.

La vio. Lo supo en cuanto el ruido del coche les obligó a voltearse. Iba por ella, pero algo falló en el camino…

_¡__No! No No No No Noooooooooooooo _

Sus ojos abiertos en cuanto la comprensión llegó a su cerebro. La gente gritando, zarandeándola ¿_Estás bien? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Llamamos a alguien?_ Miles de preguntas en breves segundos llegaban a su cabeza, pero ella luchaba por zafarse de la multitud que la rodeaba.

-¡DEJENMEEE!- Chilló impotente- ¡EDWARD!- Chilló de nuevo presa del pánico- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS CARIÑO?- Logró zafarse de los fuertes brazos que la envolvían y avanzó un par de metros para caer fulminada al asfalto.

Ahí, frente a ella, el cuerpo inerte de Edward yacía sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo maltrecho, en una postura antinatural, su brazo derecho extendido y su mano abierta.

-DIOS MIO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOO POR DIOSSSS NOOOOOOOOO- Gateó hasta él, tomó su mano y la besó repetidas veces- Edward amor- Acarició su rostro acercando sus labios a los suyos- Edward por favor… Háblame cariño… Por favor- Pedía desesperada mientras su mano iba frenética a su pecho. El terror se instaló en su rostro- NOOOOOOOOOOO- Chilló desesperada.

-Señora… Señora. Apártese, soy médico- Notó como alguien la empujaba y se arrodilló al otro costado sujetando la mano de Edward.

El hombre puso su oído en el pecho e hizo una mueca.- Apártese- Pidió de nuevo mientras con rapidez, se despojaba de su chaqueta- ¡Qué alguien llame a una ambulancia!- Chilló a la multitud.

Se aproximó de nuevo a él, se arremangó, le levantó el mentón y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Esperó diez segundos en esa posición, sopesando con la vista el oído y con su cara, si Edward respiraba. Cuando comprobó que no, se colocó a 90º sobre el cuerpo de Edward, rompió su camisa y sobrepuso las manos en su pecho, entre los pezones.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… Así hasta treinta compresiones. Acto seguido, levantó su mentón y le insufló dos veces. Repitió la operación varias veces. Comenzó a sudar por el esfuerzo.

-¿Dónde está esa maldita ambulancia?- Bramó

-Por favor, por favor… Sálvelo por favor…- Bella imploraba arrodillada, sin soltar la mano de Edward- Por favor…por favor… Tiene que salvarlo por favor. Necesito que viva- Su voz se rompió…

El médico, respiró hondo y cerró su puño, elevándolo al aire y descargándolo con todas sus fuerzas sobre el pecho de Edward.

-¡Vive Maldita sea! ¡Vive!- estrelló su puño una y otra vez. El cuerpo de Edward se agitaba debido a los golpes, pero nada hacía reaccionar a su parado corazón.

Oyeron a la ambulancia de lejos.

-Gracias a Dios- Suspiró el médico apartándose de Edward cuando la ambulancia estacionó.

De ella, bajaron a toda prisa un médico, una enfermera y un ayudante. Se posicionaron ante ellos y el médico habló.

-Parada cardio-respiratoria por traumatismo. Reanimación inefectiva durante diez minutos- Terminó de relatar apenas sin aire en sus pulmones debido al esfuerzo.

El médico de la ambulancia sacó el desfibrilador. La enfermera colocó un parche en el costado derecho, bajo el pecho y el otro en la parte superior del pecho izquierdo, sobre el pezón. Cargaron la máquina y aplicaron la descarga.

Nada.

-RCP- Ordenó la enfermera, y el médico volvió al masaje cardiaco, treinta compresiones y dos insuflaciones.

Nada.

-Nos lo llevamos al hospital- Se acercó otro de los ayudantes y cargaron a Edward sobre una camilla, lo introdujeron en la ambulancia y cerraron rápidamente las puertas.

-Quiero ir con él- Bella abrió la puerta.

-No puede Señora- Contestó el ayudante apurado.

-Necesito ir con él ¿NO LO ENTIENDEN?- La enfermera la apartó bruscamente de la ambulancia camino del interior de ésta.

- Diríjase al Truman Medical, ahí lo llevamos- Y se metió en la ambulancia, dejando a Bella perdida.

Buscó entre la multitud, buscó ayuda silenciosa, las lágrimas caían por su rostro roto.

-Por favor- Gimió a la nada

Unos brazos amables la rescataron. Giró su rostro y vio una dulce sonrisa.

-Vamos querida, nosotros te llevaremos- Miró a la mujer y al hombre que la llevaban, era el médico que atendió a Edward.

Se introdujo en un coche después de caminar unos cuantos metros, y cerró sus ojos a la realidad.

La ambulancia, atravesaba a toda velocidad las avenidas con la fúnebre carga dentro.

-¡Carga!- Ordenó la voz

El cuerpo de Edward sufrió otra sacudida.

-¡Tiene pulso!- Gritó la enfermera.

-Laringoscopio- Pidió el médico. Abrió la boca de Edward y observó la garganta a través de la pequeña luz que emitía el aparato.

La enfermera le pasó el Tubo Endotraqueal ya lubricado, y el médico lo introdujo en la garganta de Edward. Una vez hecho, inyectó aire a través de uno de los tubos mediante una jeringuilla, lo que ocasionó, que el globo interno del tubo se hinchase, abriendo a su paso las vías respiratorias. Introdujo la Cánula de Guedel, y lo fijaron con esparadrapo.

Edward estaba intubado.

Llegaron a urgencias y lo metieron rápidamente, lo monitorizaron y cogieron vías y gasometría. La enfermera de la ambulancia pasó a relatar el informe mientras el equipo de urgencias tomaba la camilla de Edward rumbo al box.

-Varón de 28 años con traumatismo craneoencefálico, contusiones en extremidades con posibles fracturas óseas. A la llegada a la escena del accidente, se le aplica protocolo de reanimación tras masaje durante diez minutos.

Desfribrilación no efectiva, con lo cual, su traslado a la ambulancia médica es inmediato. Se aplica nuevamente masaje cardíaco. Se toman vías en ambos brazos y se inyectan atropina, bicarbonato y demás.

No hay señal de pulso aparente. Se le aplica una segunda descarga sin éxito. Repetimos masaje cardíaco hasta que recupera el pulso. Se le estabiliza mediante sueroterapia urgente y es inmovilizado. A la llegada al hospital, inconsciente y en bradicardia.

El jefe de urgencias asintió y se dispuso a dar ordenes

-Quiero un electrocardiograma y que sea ¡Ya! Glucemia, gasometría arterial urgente. Hematimetría, recuento leucocitario, bioquímica sanguínea con urea, creatinina, sodio, potasio y demás. Todo. Radiografía de tórax, TAC craneal y torácico-abdominal, ecografía abdominal y cardíaca y veré si es necesario una punción lumbar. Sondaje vesical, medición de diuresis y sondaje nasogástrico. Lo quiero monitorizado- Dejó una carpeta sobre el cuerpo de Edward y salió del box.

El coche que llevaba a Bella, frenó en seco frente a la entrada de urgencias. Salió disparada al interior.

-Por favor- Llamó a uno de los residentes- El hombre que acaban de traer… -Respiró hondo y muerta de miedo.

-¿Qué hombre, señorita?- Preguntó con evidente prisa el residente.

-E… Edward- Se aclaró la garganta- Edward Cullen- Dijo con voz más firme.

-Lo siento señorita, pero no sé de quien me habla- Respondió con pesar antes de echar a correr por el pasillo. Dejando a Bella al borde del colapso, mientras su móvil sonaba dentro del bolso…

.

.

.

**Como dije arriba, esto no ha hecho más que comenzar.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Uhmmmm, pobrecito, ****¿eh?**

**Os recomiendo un trozo de madera, cuero o la piel de alguien para que mordáis, porque el capi… Bueno, tiene miga.**

**Un beso y mucha calma.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 58**

**No Puedes Irte****…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Llámala otra vez- Pidió Alice.

-¡Joder!, ¿es que no entendéis que están ocupados?- Bufó Emmet a la salida de la discoteca.

-No Emmet, esto no es normal. Bella ya debería haberme mandado ese mensaje. Algo ha pasado- Rose se estremeció y Alice lo hizo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?- Jasper la estrechó en sus brazos, Alice tenía la preocupación pintada en su rostro.

-Algo pasa. Lo sé. Algo pasa- Musitó en el pecho de su novio.

Todos se dirigieron al lugar dónde dejaron sus coches. Emmet estaba visiblemente airado. Consideraba estúpido todo eso. Estaba convencido de que su hermano y su cuñada, estarían disfrutando del año nuevo como era debido.

-Mujeres…- Bufó por lo bajo mientras se apretaba el abrigo en torno a su cuerpo.

-¡Oh dios mío!- Rosalie Jadeó al ver el coche de Bella en el mismo lugar en que lo dejaron. Miró a todos, buscando una respuesta.

-Vale, ahora si me estoy preocupando- Jasper sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Edward.

Oyeron el repiqueteo dentro del auto y todos se quedaron lívidos.

-¿Edward?- Emmet se acercó a las lunas tintadas y las golpeó- ¿Estáis ahí?- Llamó de nuevo.

Silencio.

-¿Y si han ido a tomar algo por aquí cerca?- Jasper preguntó al mismo tiempo que Rose marcaba de nuevo a Bella.

Descolgó.

-¡Bella!…¡Bella!- Llamó Rose desesperada y todos la rodearon- ¿Qué?… No te entiendo Bella… Sí Sí, Edward… ¿Dónde estáis?- Preguntaba sin cesar mirando a los demás y dedicándoles un gesto de no saber.

.

.

.

**Mientras, en el hospital****…**

.

.

.

-Rose… Edward… Yo…- Llanto roto- Rose… Edward…- Más llanto.

-Traiga, déjeme a mí- La enfermera que se apiadó de ella tomó el móvil de sus manos.

.

.

.

**En el aparcamiento****…**

.

.

.

-Dame a mí- Emmet le quitó el móvil de las manos y Rose le bufó.

-¡Bella!- Gritó- Ah, sí sí, la conozco- ¿Qué quien soy yo?- Preguntó incrédulo- ¿Quién coño es Usted y que hace con el móvil de mi cuñada?- Preguntó molesto.

.

.

.

**En el hospital****…**

.

.

.

-Tranquilícese. Le habla Helen Stern. Soy enfermera residente del Truman Medical Center. ¡Tranquilícese!- Ordenó ante los gritos de Emmet.

Bella tenía la mirada perdida en la nada. Los ojos de Edward cerrados. Su pecho inerte. Su mano tan fría… Las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar sin control por su rostro. Se sentía rota, vacía. _No Edward, no. No puedes dejarme cariño, tú no._ Su cabeza comenzó a negar rápidamente.

-¡No!- Se levantó de golpe- ¡No!- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza- ¡No puedes! ¿Me oyes? ¡NO PUEDES IRTE EDWARD CULLEN! ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME, TU NO!- Gritó desesperada.

.

.

.

_En el aparcamiento__…_

.

.

.

-¡BELLA! DIOS MIO BELLAAAA ¿QUÉ COÑO ESTÁ PASANDO AHÍ?- Preguntó exasperado al oír los chillidos de Bella. Los demás se llevaron las manos al pecho, asustados.

-Emmet, Emmet- Llamó Alice, pero no obtuvo respuesta- EMMET POR DIOS- Pidió desesperada.

-Calla Alice- Rose apartó a Alice y se puso al lado de Emmet, pegando su oreja al móvil.

.

.

.

**En el hospital****…**

.

.

.

-Escuche Señor…- Hizo una pausa- Ok, Señor Cullen. Debo entender que Usted es hermano de Edward Cullen, ¿no es así?- Otra pausa- De acuerdo. Venga al hospital. Entrada de Urgencias- Otra pausa- No, no puedo decirle nada. Sólo venga- La enfermera se acercó hasta Bella.

-EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD- Siguió llamándolo, hasta que un residente le inyectó un relajante.

-¿Por qué?- Cayó al suelo de rodillas, la mirada al frente, los ojos perdidos, vacíos- ¿por qué?- Preguntaba absolutamente rota.

.

.

.

**En el aparcamiento****…**

.

.

.

-Sí, enseguida vamos. Pero ¿qué le ha pasado a mi hermano?- Exigió- No, me da igual, quiero saber qué coño le ha pasado a mi hermano… BELLAAA- Se desesperó al oírla de nuevo- Por dios, que alguien me diga que pasa- Pidió al borde del llanto.

-Emmet…- Rosé miró a su novio, algo muy malo pasaba. Muy muy malo, rematadamente malo.- Cariño…- Emmet apagó el móvil y les miró a todos.

-Es Edward, está en el Truman- Miró a Rose- ¿Sabes ir?- Ella asintió, claro que sabía ir, era de esa ciudad- Entonces, ¡Ya!- Ordenó y salieron todos rumbo a los coches.

El camino hacia el hospital fue silencioso, doloroso. Sabían que algo malo pasaba.

-No me ha querido decir nada Rose- Gimió Emmet asustado.

-Tranquilo cariño, no tiene porqué ser malo- Dijo más para convencerse a ella que a su novio- Nunca dicen nada- Le sonrió levemente, pero Emmet no lo vio. Sus ojos iban al frente, corriendo más que el coche.

Dejaron los coches tirados en la entrada de emergencias. Entraron en grupo, corriendo, desorientados. Una enfermera se les acercó.

-Soy Emmet Cullen. Han traído aquí a mi hermano. Nos han llamado- Habló rápido y cortante.

-Está bien, síganme- La enfermera les hizo seguirla hasta la sala de espera de urgencias.

Lo primero que vieron les paró el corazón. Bella estaba tirada en uno de los sillones, con la mirada perdida, su vestido sucio, roto, sus manos con sangre…

-¡Bella!- Gimió Alice- ¡Oh Dios Mío Bella!- Se arrodilló frente a su cara, las lágrimas caían sin control por su rostro- ¿Qué ha pasado cariño?- Preguntó suavemente.

Bella enfocó sus ojos lo que pudo.

-Edward… él… él…- No pudo seguir, se rompió y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse.

-¿Qué Bella… Qué?- Pidió Emmet desesperado - ¿Qué pasa con Edward… dónde está maldita sea?- Había perdido los nervios.

-El no quería… El… quería ir a casa Alice… No quería…- Se rompió de nuevo- Fue c… culpa mía… yo lo maté… Oh dios Alice…- Se dejó abrazar por el menudo cuerpo de su amiga, rota de dolor, sin vida…

-¿Muerto?- Musitó Emmet soltando la mano de Rose- ¿Está… muerto?- No entendía nada, pero su cuerpo reaccionó por el. Sus rodillas se doblaron, y cayeron pesadamente contra el frío mármol del hospital.

Un alarido gutural desgarró su pecho. Todos le miraron con horror, excepto Bella, que ni veía ni sentía.

-Tranquilícese Señor Cullen. Aún no sabemos como está su hermano- La enfermera llegó a ellos corriendo.

Emmet se giró a ella, su corazón dio un latido de más. La cogió desesperado por los hombros.

-Qué coño le pasa a mi hermano?- Preguntó duramente- ¡DÍGAMELO!- Ordenó con furia.

La enfermera, paró a uno de los residentes con la mano, para evitar que éste separase a Emmet.

-Su hermano acaba de entrar en quirófano. No sé cual es su estado, créanme- Lo dijo mirando a todos- Lo único que sé, es que entró en parada en el hospital y fue reanimado. Mientras se le hacían diversas pruebas volvió a entrar en parada, y una vez reanimado de nuevo, lo llevaron a quirófano. Ahora, si no les importa, síganme. Les llevaré a la sala de espera- Habló firme pero calmada y Emmet soltó sus hombros.

Jasper y Alice cargaron con Bella. Apenas si podía dar un paso tras otro. El sedante y el dolor habían entumecido su cuerpo. Rose llevaba a Emmet de la mano. Nadie habló. El momento tenía demasiada tensión para intercambiar palabras. Rose miró a su novio, su semblante la estremeció. Vio su dolor cuando creyó muerto a su hermano. _Por favor Dios, si realmente existes, no lo permitas_. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, y al abrirlos de nuevo miró hacia atrás, hacia esa muñeca rota en que se había convertido Bella, y ya no pudo más. El llanto se abrió en cascada y se paró.

-No te hundas Rose, cariño. Te necesito para no hacerlo yo. ¿Por favor?- Pidió Emmet desolado.

-Claro que sí mi vida. Yo te sostendré- Le abrazó brevemente y apretó más su mano, mientras seguían a la enfermera.

-Tenemos que avisar a mis padres- Rose le miró.

-Joel…- dejó la frase sin terminar.

-Llamaré a mi madre, ella se hará cargo- Alice les sonrió.

Llegaron a la fría sala de espera y Jasper acomodó a Bella entre Rose y él mientras Alice y Emmet acordaban como avisar a sus padres.

-Será mejor que alguien vaya y se lo diga. No creo que sea buena idea darles esta noticia en una ciudad que no conocen- Razonó Alice.

-Yo iré- Jasper se puso tras ella- Llama a tu madre, en cuanto diga que sale, yo iré por ellos- Emmet le miró agradecido.

-Gracias hermano- le apretó el brazo.

-Ese de ahí- Señaló la puerta del quirófano- Es mi hermano, Emmet, y nos necesita a los dos. A ti aquí, con Bella, yo iré a decírselo a tus padres- besó a Alice, y tras echar un último vistazo a Bella y romperse al ver su imagen, salió hacia el parking del hospital.- Espero tu aviso cariño- Volteó a ver a Alice y ésta asintió tomando su teléfono y respirando profundamente.

-Mamá…- Su voz se quebró- Necesito que me hagas un favor…

Sería una noche muy muy larga…

.

.

.

**Lo dicho, no ha hecho m****ás que empezar…**


	62. Chapter 62

**Nenas, me he jodido la rodilla, lo que implica que las actus ser****án cuando pueda. Sin más. De todos modos no creo que os tiréis de los pelos, a tenor de lo visto…**

**Uno más, que lo disfrutéis. Besos y gracias por vuestros reviews.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 59**

**El Presente.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**¡Maldita zorra!- Cruzó su cara de una tremenda bofetada, haciendo que su larga cabellera ondease furiosamente- ¿En qué coño estabas pensando?- Agarró su cuello con fuerza pegando su rostro al suyo- ¡Dime!- Ordenó fuera de sí.

-Ella tenia que morir- Respondió altiva, desafiante.

No se hizo esperar. Su mano impactó de nuevo contra su cara, rompiendo con el impacto su labio. Se echó las manos a la cara y miró con horror la sangre en sus manos.

-Eres una _estúpida ramera. _Una total y completa inútil, inepta, imbécil- Su boca escupía veneno. Volvió a apretar su cuello- Te mataría ahora mismo mal nacida- Siseó con asco- Pero te necesito viva- La empujó contra el suelo, y se acurrucó contra el sofá, presa del pánico.

Un teléfono sonó.

-Stevens- Respondió secamente- ¿Qué?- Preguntó sorprendido- Está bien, venid para acá ahora mismo. No hay tiempo- Dijo antes de colgar y volverse hacia la mujer con una sonrisa sórdida en sus labios- Equivocaste el objetivo inútil, y ¿sabes qué?- Ella levantó la mirada curiosa- Me has facilitado las cosas. Sí- Sonrió abiertamente- Me has despejado el camino con Bella Swan- Estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó consternada- ¿Qué intentas decir?- El estupor la envolvía.

-Que te has llevado a su novio por delante imbécil. Te lo has cargado- Se ahogaba con su propia carcajada.

-No puede ser…- Sacudió su cabeza incrédula- No… Estás mintiendo- Le acusó.

-Me da igual. Nos vamos- Ordenó a sus hombres sin mirarla.

Salieron de la casa en dos coches y se encontraron en el camino con un tercero que les siguió. Circularon por una hora, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño aeropuerto privado, dónde a pie de pista un jet les esperaba.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó asustada.

-Calla y sube- La cogió fuertemente del brazo, subiéndola por las escalerillas del avión. Cerraron la puerta una vez que todos se hubieron acomodado y el avión comenzó la maniobra de despegue.

-Exijo saber dónde me llevas- Espetó con altivez.

-Tú aquí, no _exiges _nada. ¿Te ha quedado claro?- Amenazó- Y te recomiendo que te pongas cómoda, va a ser un vuelo muy largo- Se giró hacia la ventanilla ignorándola por completo.

Tanya echó para atrás su cabeza. No quería llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Cómo había acabado en esto? _Bella_, dijo mentalmente. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando pensaba que por fin haría justicia, la vida le daba otra bofetada. Lo sentía por Edward, a fin de cuentas, no le habría importado tener algo con él. Le gustó, pero, estaba en el lugar equivocado. _Daño colateral_, pensó, y torció el gesto brevemente.

Pensó en sus padres, y en lo que la llevó a hacer lo que acababa de hacer.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Paul- Le llam__ó al entrar en la sala. Levantó la vista y la miró._

_-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó cansinamente._

_-Quiero ver a mis padres- Pidió._

_-Sabes que eso no puede ser. Además, nos vamos esta noche. Deberías prepararte- Dijo escuetamente._

_-Tengo que verlos, quiero despedirme de ellos. Por favor- Bajó el tono de la súplica y el volvió a mirarla._

_-¿Eres consciente del riesgo que corremos estando aquí?, ¿qué coño te propones, ponerte a tiro y jodernos s todos?- escupió fríamente._

_-Por favor__…__ Haz que los chicos me sigan__…__ por favor, son mis padres__…__ - El cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza._

_-Jean, Sebastian- Llamó a los hombres- Os quiero detrás de ella en todo momento- Asintieron y se volvió de nuevo a Tanya- Ni una tontería, o ellos mismos te fríen, ¿queda claro?- Ella asintió._

_Llegó a la entrada de la mansión, abrió con el mando y condujo despacio por la carretera que llevaba hasta la casa de sus padres. Aparcó retirada de la puerta, y con sigilo comprobó que sus padres no tuviesen visita. Les vio cenando solos, en completo silencio, y un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro._

_Dos toques en la puerta, bastaron para que la puerta se abriese, ante ella, una sorprendida y asustada criada sostenía la puerta._

_-¡Oh Mi Dios!- Dijo ésta._

_-¿Qué ocurre Carmen?- La voz de su padre llegó desde el salón. Lo oyó aproximarse y se quedó lívido cuando la vio en la puerta._

_-Papá…- Susurró._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- Su tono fue mordaz, y Tanya se desinfló._

_-Por favor papá…- Rogó._

_-Lárgate de aquí o llamaré a la policía- espetó duramente- Te dije que no eres mi hija, no vuelvas a llamarme padre- Detrás de él, Claire hizo aparición._

_-Mamá… Por favor__…__ Mamá…- Clamó Tanya al borde de la desesperación._

_-Tienes dos minutos para salir de nuestra propiedad. Si no lo has hecho, llamaré a la policía- Tanya abrió los ojos como platos. La costaba respirar._

_Miró los rostros fríos e impasibles de sus padres, y llevándose la mano a la boca, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. Destrozada, hundida, las lágrimas apenas le dejaban ver por donde pisaba. Subió al coche, y arrancó rápidamente. Un último vistazo a su casa, para ver la puerta cerrada y las persianas del salón bajadas. Un gemido de dolor salió de su garganta, y se reincorporó a la carretera de camino a su prisión._

_La casualidad, la vida, la mala suerte o la negra estrella, hizo que de camino viese una melena cobriza de lejos, abrazando el cuerpo de una mujer castaña. De repente sus lágrimas cesaron, y el odio tomo cuerpo en su enfermiza mente. _

_-Por fin puta, por fin- Dijo con ojos de hielo, y aceleró al máximo, embistiendo a la pareja que nublaba sus sentidos._

_Sintió un cuerpo golpear el coche, y un hombre abrir la puerta y empujarla al asiento del copiloto._

_-¿Pero qué coño has hecho puta?- Movió el todo terreno marcha atrás, y salieron dejando goma en el asfalto. _

_Oía blasfemar al conductor, y a la persona que hablaba al otro lado del teléfono. Sabía que estaba en problemas, pero no la importaba. Bella estaba muerta, y la sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó su rostro._

_Se relajó en el asiento, y se durmió hasta llegar a la cueva__…__._

.

.

.

**Fin del Flashback**

_._

_._

_._

Despertó y no supo cuanto tiempo pasó durmiendo, sólo sabía que donde quiera que fuesen, era de día.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Golpeó en el brazo a Paul, quien dormía en el asiento de al lado.

-Maldita sea…- Siseó cabreado- ¿Es que no puedes dejarme en paz?- Espera a que lleguemos- Volvió su rostro y se acomodó de nuevo en el sillón. Tanya se levantó al lavabo.

Unos golpes la asustaron.

-Sal. Vamos a aterrizar- Frío y escueto.

Salio y se sentó de nuevo en su asiento. Paul seguía perdido mirando por la ventana. Abrochó su cinturón sin abrir la boca y aspiró hondo.

Cuando el avión tomó tierra, dos jeep les esperaban. Ella subió al coche que Paul le indicó. Conducía un tipo rubio, que intercambió dos palabras con el copiloto en un idioma extraño. Se sintió cohibida el ver como la miraban sin ningún disimulo y más cuando vio como sonreían los dos.

Miró a Paul y éste no dijo nada. Su mirada era neutra. Se sintió más sola que nunca y el miedo atenazó su pecho. Sólo tenía a Paul… Su cuerpo se sacudió en un tremendo escalofrío.

Llegaron a una especie de ciudad bastante sucia, no entendía nada. Los indicadores estaban escritos en un idioma raro. Paul parecía no querer decir nada, y ella, a pesar de la tremenda curiosidad, decidió no probar más su suerte.

Se pararon frente a una casa bastante grande, en realidad, era como una pequeña mansión de aspecto reluciente. Sobresalía entre las demás construcciones.

Pasaron a un enorme hall, y ahí les hicieron detenerse. Un hombre alto, fuerte y musculoso, bajó por las escaleras seguido de cerca por dos más, completamente vestidos de negro, aspecto rudo y serio, e igual de musculosos que el primero, seguidos de cuatro mujeres esculturales. Dos rubias, una pelirroja y otra morena.

-¡Vladimir!- Exclamó demasiado entusiasmado Paul abriendo exageradamente los brazos.

-Paul- Susurró éste con un tono marcadamente soviético, arrastrando el nombre sin emitir emoción alguna.

Ambos se fundieron en un falso y frío abrazo.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó señalando a Tanya, quien miraba la escena sin entender.

-Un presente amigo Vladimir- Sonrió mostrando sus dientes y Tanya abrió los ojos aterrada.

Se acercó a ella, y la observó detenidamente. Se giró hacia el grupo de mujeres que cuchicheaban entre ellas, y con tan sólo una mirada, estas se callaron de inmediato.

-Rasia- Llamó, y la mujer morena avanzó elegantemente hasta situarse junto a él.

Tanya les miraba muda, presa del miedo. Abrazó su torso con sus brazos mientras veía la escena. La mujer la miraba fijamente, mientras el hombre hablaba. Ella asintió, y con un gesto de la mano, todos se hicieron a un lado, dejando a Tanya en medio de la sala sin comprender. Miraba a todos lados, no entendía que pasaba. Miró a Paul preguntándole con la mirada, pero éste negó con la cabeza y miró a otro lado.

La mujer se acercó, y sin decir media palabra, sacó a tirones su abrigo.

-¿Qué coño haces, estás loca?- Chilló tratando de apretar más la prenda a su cuerpo.

La mujer sonrió, dio dos tremendos cachetes a Tanya, y ésta, petrificada bajó las manos.

Lo siguiente que sintió, fue su ropa caer al suelo, y un escalofrío recorrió su desnudo cuerpo…

.

.

.

**Quien siembra vientos…**


	63. Chapter 63

**Muchas gracias por vuestras muestras de afecto.**

**Os dejo uno más, la tensión sigue, a cuentagotas… Claro. Jeje**

**Disfrutadlo.**

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas incorporaciones y gracias a las de siempre.**

**Besos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 60**

**Deja Vú.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jackie despertó a Clarence, su chofer y con prisa salieron al apartamento de Rose. Jasper llegó justo cuando ellos aparcaban.

-Dime la verdad hijo, ¿qué ha pasado?- Preguntó angustiada.

Jasper respiró hondo forzando una voz serena.

-No lo sé Jackie, Bella es incapaz de decir nada coherente. Cuando salí de ahí, aún no sabíamos el motivo- Relató sincero.

-Dios mío…- Musitó- No creo que pueda soportarlo… No otra vez- se enjugó las lágrimas y respiró hondo antes de mirar a Jasper- ¿Estás preparado?- El la miró fijamente y volvió la vista a la puerta.

-No- Y empujándola levemente de la cintura, se dirigieron hasta ella.

Los secos golpes despertaron a Carlisle, quien dio un respingo en la cama. Miró a Esme, quien respiraba profunda y relajadamente. Estaba dormida.

Pensó en Emmet y Rose mientras se ponía unos pantalones, probablemente el alcohol no les dejaría ver la cerradura. Rió encaminándose a la entrada.

Lo que vio al abrir, le dijo al instante que su primera idea estaba lejos de ser la razón. Los rostros compungidos de quienes estaban en la puerta, provocaron que un escalofrío recorriese su columna.

-¿Jackie?- No, no era lógica una visita de aquella mujer a altas horas de la madrugada, y menos lógico que quien le acompañase fuese Jasper.

-Carlisle, será mejor que pasemos- Éste se apartó de la puerta y les siguió de camino al salón.

Se quedó parado, mirándoles. Ambos se observaron entre sí, y Jasper asintió levemente. Jackie le miró.

-Vengo a por Joel- Carlisle la miró sin comprender. La mujer, tomó aire profundamente y dijo de una vez el motivo- No quiero que te pongas nervioso Carlisle- Bingo, lo hizo. Se sentó en cuanto oyó las palabras mágicas.

-Por favor…- La instó a seguir apretándose las manos.

-Edward está en el hospital- La miró con los ojos dilatados y se levantó de golpe- No sabemos como está, sólo sabemos que está ahí. Vengo a llevarme a Joel- El hombre se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el pelo.

-¿De qué estás hablando Jackie?- Miró a la mujer y ésta hizo lo mismo con Jasper- Decidme que pasa… ¿Jasper?- El aludido se levantó.

-Será mejor que despiertes a Esme, Edward está muy grave Carlisle- Un grito se oyó en el pasillo.

-¿Edward qué? ¿De qué estás hablando Jasper? ¿QUÉ LE PASA A MI HIJO?- Esme entró al salón justo cuando oyó hablar de su hijo, y el pánico tomo cuerpo en ella. Tomó a Jasper por los hombros zarandeándole- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASA A MI HIJO?- Chilló desesperada.

Carlisle la tomó de los brazos y como pudo la separó.

-Será mejor que nos vistamos cariño. Tranquila, seguro que todo está bien- Trató de sonar todo lo tranquilo que pudo mientras se llevaba a su esposa al dormitorio.

Esme le siguió en trance, tomó las ropas que Carlisle puso a su lado y como una autómata, se vistió rápidamente. En pocos minutos estaban en el coche de Jasper.

Jackie llevaba a Joel en brazos, el niño, se había removido. Preguntó qué pasaba en sueños pero volvió a acurrucarse entre la manta que su abuela llevaba en el coche. Se despidió de Jasper no sin antes pedirle información en cuanto la tuviese.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Volvió a preguntar Esme nerviosamente.

-En realidad, no lo sabemos. Yo al menos. Es confuso. Bella y él se marcharon antes…- Consideró no decir a qué- Ella quedó en mandar un mensaje a Rose, pero al no llegar, se preocupó. Vimos su coche en el aparcamiento y llamamos insistentemente hasta que descolgó. Estaban en el hospital, el Truman. La enfermera sólo nos dijo que estaba en quirófano. No se más- Omitió deliberadamente las paradas cardíacas y su estado. No era necesario, no de momento.

-Dios, mi niño… - Esme se tapó el rostro con ambas manos mientras las lágrimas caían sin control- Ahora que había encontrado a su mujer- Siguió susurrando dolorosamente.

Carlisle no habló, se limitó a tomar una de las manos de su mujer en sus manos. Ambos, se sentaron juntos en el asiento trasero, y Jasper evitó mirar por el espejo retrovisor. No quería provocar más preguntas. No estaba preparado para las respuestas.

-Bella, cariño… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Rosé tomó sus manos y se arrodilló frente a ella.

Bella se tomó un tiempo para hablar. Estaba más tranquila, al menos, el relajante hizo bien su trabajo.

-Fue Tanya- Habló en un susurro, pero hasta en esas circunstancias, el odio se filtró en sus palabras.-El me empujó Rose- Elevó sus ojos pesadamente y sostuvo la mirada de su rubia amiga- Me empeñé en ir por chocolate, él quería ir a casa, hacerlo para mí, pero… Me empeñé Rose, y ahora…- Volvió a quebrarse.

-Bella, no pienses más de la cuenta, te lo pido por favor, no te mortifiques- Rose intentó tranquilizarla dulcemente.

-¿No entiendes que todo esto pasó por mi estupidez?- Su voz se elevó levemente- Qué Edward está…-Cerró los ojos y sintió un espasmo por todo el cuerpo-… que puede estar…- Emmet la interrumpió.

-No está muerto. ¿Oyes bien Bella? No lo está. Y deja de sentirte culpable, no culpes al chocolate, no culpes al destino, culpa a esa maldita zorra a la que mataré con mis propias manos- Escupió violento.

Bella sintió dolor ante el tono de Emmet. Sintió la familiar culpabilidad del último año. Edward estaba en el quirófano, luchando por vivir, o en el peor de los casos… Y ella era la única responsable. No podía dejar de recordar sus últimas palabras y se sintió peor. No, su estupidez les trajo aquí, al ahora, y eso nadie lo podía cambiar.

-¡Bella!- Un grito desesperado la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_Oh no_… Vio a Esme correr hacia ella, con el rostro desencajado.

-Cariño… Cómo… qué… Bella… ¿qué?- Balbuceaba rápido, angustiada y Bella no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo. Esme la abrazó con fuerza, fundiéndose ambas en un abrazo demoledor.

-Esme…- Lloriqueó sin fuerzas- Perdóname- Gimió desesperada.

-¿Por qué?- Esme se separó y la miró presa del pánico- ¿Bella…?- Pero ésta no respondió.

-Tanya les encontró y atropelló a Edward- Emmet habló con odio, temblando visiblemente, y Carlisle le abrazó.

-¿Qué?- Se separó de Bella y se acercó a Emmet- ¿Hijo?- Le llamó apenas sin voz- ¿Edward?- Volvió a preguntar de nuevo.

Emmet, Rose y Alice miraron a Esme, Carlisle y a Bella. Jasper abrazó a Alice, quien se mantenía en uno de los sillones, encogida. Sin poder apenas reaccionar ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HA PASADO A MI HIJO? EXÍJO SABERLO ¡YA!- Gritó exasperada. Sin poder contenerse se abalanzó sobre Emmet. ¡QUÉ!- Le zarandeó.

-Por favor mamá, tranquilízate. Yo te explicare todo, pero tranquilízate, ¿si?- Tomó a su madre del brazo y la llevó a uno de los sillones, se sentó a su lado y respiró hondo.

-Edward está grave- Su madre se encogió en el sillón, su cuerpo se convulsionó y su mano tapó su boca ahogando un gemido- Mamá… tuvieron que reanimarlo… No sé… No sabemos nada más. Entró en quirófano hace más de dos horas- Las lágrimas cayeron, el tampoco podía soportarlo más.

Carlisle se acercó a ellos, y los tres se fundieron en un abrazo de dolor. Sus llantos traspasaron los cuerpos ya tocados de los asistentes, y Bella no pudo evitar encogerse entre jadeos. Alice corrió a ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila cariño por favor. Todo irá bien. Por favor…- Bella negaba con la cabeza, su cuerpo siguió temblando.

-No No No No No Nooo- Nada está bien Alice. Nada irá bien. Quiero a Edward… Por favor… Que alguien me lo traiga… Por favor- Musitó tan rotamente que los demás contrajeron sus pechos.

Lejos de allí, un teléfono sonó en el silencio de la noche.

-Jacob Black- Respondió con la voz pastosa.

-_Black, siento despertarle_- La otra voz sonó grave.

-Comisario Montes- Se incorporó en la cama rápidamente mientras prestaba atención a la otra voz.

-_Black, Denali ha vuelto a actuar_- Jacob abrió los ojos cómo platos.

-¿Bella?- Preguntó levantándose de golpe, y despertando a Ariana de su sueño.

-¿Qué pasa con Bella?- Esta se sobresaltó al oír su nombre a esas horas de la madrugada. Jacob paró su mano frente a ella, pidiéndola silencio.

-_No, creo que es su novio_- Jacob se sentó de nuevo en la cama

-¿Edward Cullen? ¿Qué ha pasado con él?- Ari se acercó a Jacob y se pegó a él con el rostro preocupado.

-_Los chicos avisaron hace un par de horas de un atropello en el Bulevar de Brookside. Los testigos hablan de una mujer cubierta por una visera, que conduce un todo terreno, concretamente un Navigator negro. Un hombre la echó hacia el otro asiento, pero todos coinciden en que era rubia. La matricula ha sido rastreada y voilá, el auto pertenece a Stevens_- Relató el Comisario.

-¿Qué hay de Cullen?- Preguntó cauto.

-_Las cosas no pintan bien. Tengo a dos hombres en el hospital. Será mejor que vayas para allá_- Suspiró cansadamente.

-En seguida- Se levantó, y tras despedirse del Comisario, tiró el teléfono sobre la cama.

-¿Dónde vas?- Ari se levantó y le imitó cogiendo ropa.

-Ari, quédate. Yo voy al hospital. Ya te llamaré cariño- Pidió mientras abrochaba sus pantalones.

-¡Ni hablar!- Respondió airada - ¿Quién está herido, Bella?- Pasó su camisa por los hombros mientras preguntaba.

-Su novio…- Suspiró- Tanya le atropelló- Negó con la cabeza.

-Maldita zorra- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- ¿Cuándo va a parar esta pesadilla… Cuando por Dios?- Jacob la abrazó y besó sus cabellos- Pronto mi vida. Pronto- Prometió con los labios apretados.


	64. Chapter 64

**Buenas de nuevo. En primer lugar, disculparme por la demora. Pero mi mascota encontró sumamente entretenido morder el cable del adaptador del portátil, y hasta hoy no he conseguidu otro.**

**Joder con Hp colegas…**

**Vale, ahora, gracias por vuestras respuestas y adhesiones. **

**Vamos con otro y seguimos la tónica angustiosa. Ya os dije que iba para largo…**

**Y vale, en este capi he incluido música. Es vital para estrapolar la enorme magnitud de sentimientos. No sé como va esto. Creo que basta con separar con espacios, pero si no es así, a quien proceda, quede claro que no lo hago mal a sabiendas de ello.**

**Sin acritud… Claro**

**http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = a Ajf8GfIdXM&NR**** = 1**

**Lo dicho, si está mal, I'am sorry.**

**Os señalo donde tenéis que darle al play.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 61**

**Des****…**** Esperanza****…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las horas, se escurrían lentas y ansiosas por el reloj. Después de las cuatro tensas primeras, los cuerpos poco a poco fueron tomando posesión de los sillones.

Nadie dormía, simplemente, limitaron sus cuerpos a una especie de letargo angustioso.

Las puertas se abrieron con estrépito. De él salieron dos personas ataviadas con el típico traje verde. Uno de ellos, el más alto, caminaba firmemente con la mascarilla a un lado de su cuello. El otro, portaba una carpeta en sus brazos y le seguía un par de pasos por detrás.

-Familiares de Edward Cullen- Todos se tensaron al oír la firme voz del médico. Se levantaron como un resorte, y Carlisle se adelantó tomando por la espalda a su mujer.

-Somos nosotros- Habló todo lo sereno que pudo, tragándose el miedo que se apoderaba de él.

-¿Sus padres?- Inquirió una vez se paró ante ellos.

-Así es- Carlisle asintió al mismo tiempo que Esme suspiraba hondo. Sintió la mano de su hijo en el brazo, y recargó su cabeza en el. Ahí, sujetada por dos de los hombres de su vida, esperó el veredicto que la llevaría a la gloria, o la hundiría a los infiernos.

El médico contempló la escena. Estaba acostumbrado a ellas. Su profesión era maravillosa, era como estar en la nómina del cielo, pero también tenía ese lado humano menos agradable, el de dar comunicados difíciles a la familia.

-Sres. Cullen, voy a ser sincero a pesar de lo complicado del caso- Aclaró su garganta y observó la tensión en los cuerpos que tenía ante él.

Es grave. Los traumatismos sufridos, nos preocuparían mucho más si su hijo estuviese despierto, pero he de comunicarles, que se encuentra en un estado de coma profundo, del que no sabemos si será reversible.

Sufre roturas en la extremidad superior derecha, del mismo modo, que el golpe ha afectado a la tibia de la extremidad inferior derecha. Tiene varias contusiones a lo largo del cuerpo, así como roturas en varias costillas que han terminado por perforar la pleura y ocasionarle un hemotórax que ya ha sido tratado.

Las pruebas no han confirmado gran cosa, la angiografía que le hemos hecho, la tomografía computerizada y otros diversos análisis, han confirmado lo que ya nos temíamos: La aparición de hemorragia intracerebral que hemos tenido que aliviar a través de la operación que se le estaba realizando pero…-

Miró al rostro de todos. Nadie entendía nada. Se mantenían atentos a su retahíla, pero era consciente de que en realidad, no sabían que demonios le pasaba a su hijo. Volvió a tomar aire.

-Hemos hallado que el sangrado se ha desplazado a la zona que es precisamente la más complicada. La hemorragia que sufre el paciente se haya en la parte más grande del cerebro, en el cerebelo, para ser más exactos, sangrado que ha sido causado por el traumatismo craneal que ha sufrido por el golpe recibido.- Volvió a parar antes de seguir, procurando captar al máximo su atención para lo que comunicaría a continuación

- No es fácil- Les miró- Si tardamos más de lo necesario en aliviar la presión de esa zona y en drenar toda esa sangre… Creo que no debo ser más explícito, pero el tiempo corre y estamos atados… Atados de pies y manos- Carlisle habló.

-Quiere decir qué…- Se detuvo apenas sin voz.

-Su familiar podría quedar en estado vegetativo si algo sale mal- No se ando por las ramas.

-¿Qué sugiere?- Volvió a preguntar Carlisle luchando por que las palabras saliesen de su garganta.

-Operarle cuanto antes, drenar esa hemorragia- Contestó firme.-Quiero dejarles claro, que no podemos certificar al cien por cien que podamos hacer algo por asegurar su supervivencia. Ni siquiera podemos saber si saldrá del coma o no, pero de momento, la prioridad número uno es operar- Observó los cuerpos antes firmes, ahora encogidos.

No quiso dejarse llevar por los gritos de dolor de la chica de pelo castaño, ni de los espasmos dolorosos de la dulce mujer que abrazaba a su esposo. Los años de experiencia le habían curtido en cientos de batallas, pero no por eso podía acostumbrarse a las escenas de dolor. Pero tenía que hacerlo, su trabajo exigía ese carácter frío. En sus manos estaba la posibilidad de jugar a ser Dios, y los sentimientos desaparecían cuando cruzaba las puertas del hospital.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?- Carlisle tragó sus lágrimas y encaró al Doctor

-Firmar la autorización- Señaló con un gesto de cabeza la carpeta que portaba el hombre que lo acompañaba.

-¿Cuándo lo operarán?- Emmet preguntó con la voz rota.

-En cuanto obtengamos la autorización- Respondió a su vez de manera suave, pero seria.

Carlisle miró a Esme unos segundos. Esta asintió con sus ojos. Se volvió a Emmet, pero su hijo bajó la cabeza, superado por los acontecimientos. Se giró hacia el médico que portaba la carpeta, y extendiendo su brazo, asintió con la cabeza.

La firma más difícil de su vida, ni siquiera fue consciente de si ésta le salió tan firme como era habitual. Las lágrimas lo emborronaban todo. Pasó la carpeta a una rota madre, quien con manos temblorosas estampó su firma en aquel papel. Cuando terminó, Carlisle devolvió la carpeta y restregó sus ojos.

-Sálvelo- Rogó en un gemido doloroso.- Devuélvanos a nuestro hijo- El cirujano asintió en silencio y como una pequeña muestra de afecto, se permitió apretar con su mano uno de los hombros de aquel hundido hombre.

Se volvió sobre sus pasos, y se perdieron tras las puertas de la verdad…

Los sollozos invadían la sala. Los cuerpos cansados, destrozados, rotos, se esparcieron por los sillones, llenando éstos con el peso que les consumía y encorvaba.

Tan sólo uno de ellos permaneció en pie. Firme. O eso aparentaba.

Jasper escuchó en profundo silencio la verdad, sintió los espasmos que su novia provocaba en su cuerpo. Pero sus brazos apenas sí podían sostenerla. Alice tiró de él cuando el cirujano salió, pero Jasper permaneció estático. Con la mirada en el suelo. No hizo caso a los requerimientos de su novia. Apretó los puños hasta que estos quedaron blancos. Sus dientes encontraron el acomodo, unos sobre otros, cerró los ojos con rabia, y sin más echó a correr.

Salió de esa sala que lo asfixiaba, pasó como una exhalación por los pasillos del hospital, no se detuvo al escuchar las voces que lo llamaban. No quiso parar, no quería parar. No podía.

.

.

.

**(Aqu****í va cuando le dais al play, escuchad la música mientras seguís leyendo)**

.

.

.

Salió del hospital sin aminorar su ritmo, atravesó la escalinata y giró a la derecha. No sabía el rumbo, sólo necesitaba correr. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se secaban con la fría brisa del amanecer de aquel primero de Año, aquel que prometía ser el mejor de sus vidas.

Sus piernas aumentaron la velocidad cuando en su cerebro vislumbró la derrotada cara de su amigo, cuando Bella lo desarmó, cuando comprendió que todo cambiaría, que _Ella _había llegado.

-¡No!- Gritó enfadado- ¡No! ¿Me oyes? ¡No!- Las palabras salieron con rabia, con dolor, mientras sus pulmones jadeantes, mandaban dolorosos pinchazos. Los ignoró.

Entró a lo que parecía un enorme parque, y forzó aún más el ritmo. No quería pensar, no quería sentir. Pero las imágenes de su amigo, de su hermano… Una y otra vez se proyectaron en su mente. Su amigo sonriendo en una de tantas rondas de cerveza, cuando firmaron el contrato… Su primer contrato al llegar a la Isla, sus palabras de afecto, sus abrazos cuando más los necesitaba…

Paró de golpe. Su cuerpo se dobló y sus rodillas se hincaron en el duro y frío suelo. No lo sintió. Sólo sintió como el dolor carcomía sus entrañas, cómo una fuerza se abría paso desde su interior y pugnaba por liberarse.

Elevó su rostro al cielo y con los brazos extendidos fijó sus rojas pupilas al infinito, pidiendo una explicación.

-¿POR QUÉ?- No hubo respuesta.

-¿POR QUÉEEEEEEE?- Las pocas personas que se encontraban en el lugar, regresando a sus casas después de una larga noche de fiesta, le miraban atónitos. Pero el no veía a nadie. En realidad, no veía nada.

-¡ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!- Bramó al cielo y se desplomó sobre sus manos. A su alrededor, las palomas iniciaron el vuelo, provocando con el batir de sus alas, que el pelo de Jasper se arremolinara en torno a su cara.

Abrazó su estómago con ambos brazos, y sollozos desgarradores partieron su alma en dos.

A lo lejos, Alice le vio, apresuró sus pasos y sin más se abalanzó sobre él. Estrechándolo entre sus pequeños brazos, dejándose ir con él. No hubo palabras, el dolor se transformó en gestos. Sus cuerpos se convulsionaron al unísono, formaron un uno, apretando con tanta fuerza como sus brazos les permitía, y así les encontró la tímida nevada.

Sus cuerpos poco a poco fueron cubriéndose con los finos copos, la luz de un Sol oculto, les mostró la lúgubre realidad, y sin cruzar palabra, ambos se levantaron del suelo y abrazados, comenzaron un lento retorno a esa sala, dónde la realidad se sus existencias, se mantendría en una fina línea que caería de uno u otro lado, dependiendo del veredicto…

Cuando Jacob llegó, paró en seco. Jamás había visto tanto dolor. Su estómago se contrajo, y una mueca dolorosa cruzó su rostro. A su lado, Ariana permanecía petrificada. Allá donde mirase, veía sufrimiento. Sus ojos se pararon en Bella, y soltando la mano de Jacob, caminó hasta ella.

-Bella…- Musitó sentándose a su lado- ¿Bella?- Llamó de nuevo.

Pero Bella no estaba ahí. En su lugar, habían puesto una figura que se parecía a ella. Sólo las lágrimas hacían ver que era real, que no era de cera. No pestañeaba, apenas si se distinguía su suave respiración. Miraba al frente, aunque no veía nada.

Ariana cerró sus ojos. Por un momento se puso en su lugar, imaginó a Jacob ahí dentro, y sintió el horror en su cuerpo. Tomó la mano de Bella, y la apretó con fuerza y cariño. La aproximó a su pecho, y dejó que su cabeza descansase ahí, depositando dulces besos en su cabello.

Era todo cuanto podía hacer por ella, y lo haría. Estaría ahí.

.

.

.

**Lo s****é. Es duro. Pero soy una artista del sentimiento por lo que… No os queda nada….**


	65. Chapter 65

**En fin, aquí vamos con otro.**

**Gracias, como siempre por vuestros reviews. Y aquellas que siguen moviéndose en las sombras y añadiendo este fic a favoritos y alertas y leen y cierran página sin más esperando una nueva actualización… Deciros que, en caso de que algún día probéis a dar el salto y poneros de este lado, no os amarguéis ni deprimáis si se os "premia" de la misma manera en que vosotras hacéis.**

**Ya sabéis lo que se dice: Quien siembra vientos…**

**Ya lo he dicho más de una vez, quizá la tónica para triunfar en FanFiction sea escribir más de lo mismo. Más absurda novela rosa con un principio, desarrollo y final absoluta y patéticamente predecibles. Por lo que he podido comprobar, y creedme que lo he comprobado a fondo; solo triunfas si tienes buenas madrinas o un fic mediocre.**

**He leído verdaderas maravillas que han caído en el más humillante de los olvidos, de escritoras y escritores con una sensibilidad y un toque exquisito, que han querido ir más allá de lo mismo, de lo de siempre, de lo de : esto ya lo he leído.**

**Pero nada importa ¿ No es así?**

**Parece que lo extraordinario no gusta. Parece que da miedo ir más allá de lo cómodo, de lo preestablecido. **

**Parece que nos gusta saber que Edward y Bella se conocen, se enamoran, llega Tanya, le intenta robar al novio, se pelean un tiempo y después se casan y tienen hijos rodeados de felicidad.**

**Parece que nos gusta que Alice sea una asquerosa consumista, una aborrecible tocapelotas, insoportable snob, clasista y sibarita. Para quien llevar una camisa de un supermercado es un delito equiparable al asesinato.**

**Que Emmet sea el clásico tonto a las diez al que haya que explicarle el chiste y solo reaccione con las collejas de Rose.**

**Que Rose haya nacido y muera con un palo de escoba metido en el culo. Que odie a Bella por definición y sea una amargada las 24 horas del día.**

**Que Jasper tenga una cara de susto permanente, además de un pelo que parece un nido de pájaros y ejerza de psicólogo y mediador colectivo.**

**Sigamos; ¿Carlisle? El padre comprensivo, cirujano… Por supuesto, amante esposo e ideal padre.**

**Esme; la sumisa y amorosa madre de familia de clase media tirando a alta, por supuesto decoradora de interiores…¡No quiera Dios que la hagamos más mundana! Y que mire con adoración a su familia…**

**No queremos gente con problemas reales más allá de la perdida de virginidad, los celos absurdos, lo material, la fiesta, los modelitos, el dinero, y valores absolutamente patéticos. No queremos personajes en los que vernos identificados, sino personajes con los que soñar.**

**Eso senores/as, es lo que triunfa.**

**Podéis cambiar el roll de algunos personajes pero a la postre, es la tónica del 95% de los fics.**

**Triste, ¿Eh?**

**Pues es lo que hay.**

**Tenía intención de subir después de este un fic que triunfó de manera espectacular en otro foro donde subía fics. No era nada visto anteriormente. Pero no pienso hacerlo. No cuando no se va a valorar y va a seguir el mismo camino que el presente fic.**

**Quitais las ganas de todo. Y quienes perdéis sois vosotros. Yo no. **

**Ya me probé con éste y el siguiente y creedme si os digo, que para cualquier escritora, llevar el irrisorio número de reviews que El Paraíso lleva a sus 62 capis que se dice pronto, sería motivo de cerrarlo. Pero para mí no. Yo pasé de los 4000. Esto es un regalo. Pero en cuanto acabe, se acabó mi aportación en FanFiction.**

**No suelo perder el tiempo a lo tonto.**

**Vale, y después del responso, os dejo con el siguiente.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 62**

**Desesperación****…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El transcurso de la mañana, se llenó de amargos tragos de café, y nulos intentos de ingestión alimenticia.

Los nudos en las gargantas impedían la entrada y el paso de aquello que no fuese el vital oxígeno.

Ocho horas de tensa y angustiosa espera. Ocho horas dónde el ánimo se sujetaba con alfileres, dónde lo único que mantenía el pulso era la esperanza.

Hablaban entre susurros, apenas conversaciones esporádicas. Nada interesante, simplemente intentando no derrumbarse.

Bella seguía ausente, repasando en su cerebro los últimos instantes con Edward. Negándose a admitir la realidad. Sintiéndose culpable de la situación. Su cuerpo no se movía, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su mente. Había cambiado de posición, aunque lo correcto era decir, que Ariana primero, y Alice después, la habían cambiado de posición entre sus cuerpos.

-Bella cariño, ¿por qué no tratas de dormir un poco?- Negaba con la cabeza.

Alice suspiró derrotada de nuevo y la estrechó más contra su cuerpo. Rose, que contemplaba la escena desde el sofá que se encontraba frente a ellas. Se incorporó dejando la cabeza de su novio apoyada contra el sofá, y se encaminó hacia ellas. Se arrodilló, quitó los zapatos a Bella, recostando sus piernas en el sofá, y cubriéndola con su abrigo.

Una enfermera apareció con una bolsa y se la entregó a Bella. Era la misma que la atendió a su llegada. Acarició su mejilla dulcemente y se retiró de nuevo. Bella miró la bolsa y entrecerró los ojos. Alice la tomó y suspiró hondo dejándola a un lado.

-Quiero verla- Susurró tan bajito que les costó oírla.

-Bella no…- Alice trató de disuadirla, pero Bella se incorporó sobre el sofá, extendiendo su brazo.

Sacó su abrigo y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar cuando su olor la golpeó bruscamente. Se levantó y se lo puso, envolviéndose de él y con él. No habló, se movió en silencio mientras los demás tragaban en seco. Acarició su ropa con dulzura, y dio con el reloj… Un gemido escaló por su garganta cuando lo examinó, contemplando la inscripción en la parte interior.

-Mi vida…- Susurró - Mi vida…- Su voz sonó como un lamento lastimero. Su mano se movió nerviosa mientras se lo intentaba poner.

-Déjame a mí cielo- Rose le abrochó el reloj y lo subió por su brazo, ajustándolo para que no se le cayera.

Bella agradeció con la mirada y volvió a apretar el abrigo, cerrando los ojos mientras aspiraba su aroma.

Esme y Carlisle observaban la escena cubiertos de lágrimas. Jamás habían llorado tanto, al menos, no tan seguido. Lloraban por su hijo, pero también lo hacían por esa mujer que revivía la crueldad tan infamemente.

Jasper seguía de pie, apoyado contra la fría ventana, observando la nevada entrada del hospital y el trasiego de la gente con las primeras horas de la mañana. Su rostro permanecía impasible, tan sólo sus ojos se movían. Sus manos en los bolsillos, su corbata deshecha descansaba sobre su arrugada camisa. Cerca de él, Ariana permanecía también en silencio, con una de sus manos entrelazada en la de Jacob, quien de vez en cuando se levantaba para atender el teléfono, esperando, como los demás, sintiéndose parte irremediablemente de aquella gente y su desgracia.

Su teléfono sonó de nuevo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Black- respondió mientras rápidamente se dirigía al pasillo. Del otro lado el comisario Montes le daba las últimas noticias.

-_Están en Ucrania_- Esperó unos instantes.

-¿Ucrania?- Jacob se quedó perplejo.

-_Un avión privado despegó ésta madrugada, aproximadamente una hora después del atropello. Los empleados nos facilitaron la matrícula del aparato. Pertenece a Vladimir Kuznetsov_- Paró unos instantes.

-¿Cómo lo habéis sabido?- Preguntó extrañado.

-_Abbot_- Jacob comprendió- _Sabes que tiene un enorme historial de Stevens_- Jacob le interrumpió.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero… ¿Quién es ese tipo y que conexión les une?- No entendía qué, pero era algo gordo.

-_Kunznetsov es un importante empresario en Kiev, aunque según la Interpol, no es que sus negocios sean muy cristalinos precisamente. Posee varios locales de alterne. Ha sido investigado varias veces por comercio ilegal, tráfico de drogas, por prostitución, pero__…_- Aspiró profundamente- _Jamás han podido encontrar nada. ¿Extraño, verdad?_- Sonrió irónicamente.

-¿La conexión Comisario?- Insistió impaciente.

-_No lo sabemos exactamente, pero teniendo en cuenta la clase de pájaro que es Stevens, no es difícil que se muevan en el mismo terreno y hasta sean camaradas. Quién sino iba a prestarle un avión a alguien en busca y captura_- Terminó.

-Entiendo. ¿Es necesario que vaya para allá?- Miró hacia dentro de la sala, a decir verdad, no le importaría salir unas horas de ahí, pero por otro lado…

-_No es necesario por el momento_- Suspiró- _¿Cómo está Cullen?- _Jacob miró de nuevo a la sala.

-Luchando por vivir- Concluyó.

-_Ya veo__…__ Bien Black, le mantendré informado. Adiós_- Jacob se despidió de él y cerró su teléfono.

Justo cuando estaba llegando de nuevo al lado de su novia, las puertas se volvieron a abrir, y el mismo cirujano se dirigió a ellos. Todos se levantaron con suma rapidez, incluida Bella, cuyas piernas estaban a punto de rendirse. No se puso los zapatos, simplemente caminó del brazo de Ariana.

-Bien- Aclaró de nuevo su garganta antes de dirigirse al expectante grupo que le rodeó.

Todos unieron sus manos en un gesto al unísono. No pasó desapercibido al cirujano. Abordó el tema sin pausa. Contuvieron la respiración en cuanto el cirujano llenó sus pulmones.

-Se le ha drenado con éxito la sangre que permanecía fuera de lo que hemos denominado la zona de riesgo, es decir, la zona exterior del cerebelo, pero no podemos asegurar con certeza, que no haya habido algo de sangre que se haya filtrado y causado un daño mayor al oxidarse en la zona interna de esa misma área…

Por lo pronto, tan sólo podemos establecer que el coma en el que el paciente se halla, será reversible, en caso de que el mismo organismo así lo decida. Pero no sabemos cuando ocurrirá eso. He ahí el problema. No podemos hacer nada más, tan sólo esperar y tener la esperanza de que esto no afecte a ninguna de sus funciones motoras en caso de…- Les miró fijamente-… De que despierte.

-Está vivo- Susurró emocionada Esme- Está vivo… Mi hijo vive- Estalló en llanto cuando Carlisle la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Vivirá Bella. Tan sólo hay que esperar y no perder la fe- Ariana sonrió a su amiga mientras esta procesaba la información en su mente.

-Vive… Vive… Vive- Su voz se tornó en un susurro, y las comisuras de sus labios se inclinaron levemente.- Vive- Miró a Ari y se arrojó a sus brazos- Vive Ari… ¡Vive!- Las lagrimas se mezclaron con sus tímidas risas.

Emmet se encontraba igual. Después de todo, su hermano estaba vivo. Ya habría tiempo para procesar el resto. Su hermano vivía. Era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

-¿Podemos verle?- Preguntó un ansioso Carlisle.

-Una enfermera les avisará. Quiero que entiendan la gravedad en la que se encuentra su hijo, por lo pronto, las visitas estarán restringidas severamente. Permanecerá en la UVI indefinidamente- Carlisle asintió.

-Lo comprendo. Gracias Dr. …- Le miró mientras le extendía su mano

- Delaware, Mark Delaware- Carlisle estrechó su mano.

-Encantado Dr. Delaware, y agradecido de veras. Gracias por salvar a mi hijo- El cirujano sonrió.

-Ha sido un trabajo en equipo- Aseguró humilde.

-Entonces, extienda nuestra gratitud a todos- Carlisle soltó su mano, y el cirujano con un gesto de cabeza, se despidió de todos.

-¿Quién entrará primero?- Emmet silenció a todos con la pregunta.

-Esperemos a que la enfermera nos diga- Esme terció y todos asintieron.

Bella aceptó por primera vez, el café que Jacob le ofreció. Ahora sentía que necesitaba el líquido reparador bajar por su garganta. Deseaba con toda el ansia que tenía, ver a Edward, pero más tocarlo, sentirlo vivo. Acariciar su piel y besar sus dulces labios. No veía la hora de hacerlo. Ni respirar se le hacía tan necesario.

Alice marcó el teléfono de su madre, y ésta descolgó al primer tono.

-¿Hija?- Preguntó nerviosa.

-Tranquila mamá- Alice esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que llegó al otro lado de la línea, que tuvo un efecto reparador. Alice oyó a su madre suspirar profundamente - Edward está vivo, aunque… en coma- Jackie no pudo evitar un respingo.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó angustiada.

-De momento es todo mamá. Han conseguido salvarle la vida. Pintaba muy mal… realmente mal. Nos han asegurado que es reversible, pero… sin fecha- Terminó susurrando.

-¿Cómo está Bella?- Aunque se lo imaginaba.

Alice la miró. En su cara había aparecido la esperanza.

-Es fuerte mamá… Muy fuerte- Y lloró admirada ante la fortaleza de su amiga y cuñada…

.

.

.

**Bueeeeno, ya no soy tan mala… ¿No?**


	66. Chapter 66

**Bueno, quiero que quede claro que siempre leo vuestras respuestas. Quien me conoce, sabe que jamás utilizo ninguna plataforma para figurar. No suelo mencionar los nicks de aquellos/as seguidores/as no por falta de gratitud o pasotismo, simplemente no lo hago por no cometer el error de no mencionar a uno de ellos/as y liarla.**

**En respuesta a vuestros comentarios, tengo que decir lo siguiente: Mi discurso va a una amplia mayoría de lectores/as que no se manifiestan en forma alguna. Es obvio, que no disparo a aquellas/os que me premian con el esfuerzo de sus letras y su compañía. No.**

**Tampoco reclamo reviews en cada capítulo. Nadie está forzado a hacerlo capítulo a capítulo. Yo, tampoco lo hago. Pero tampoco hace daño uno de vez en cuando.**

**¿****No creéis?**

**Pues de eso se trata.**

**Tampoco es un reclamo para coleccionar reviews, si así fuese ¿ creéis que iríamos por el capítulo 66? No nenas. Sethaum no es así. No he nacido ni con el gen del egoísmo ni el de la ingratitud. Pero sí quiero dejar claro y patente que jamás dejo de decir aquello que pienso.**

**No entro en enfrentamientos absurdos, pero sí doy la oportunidad de réplica, siempre y cuando esta se maneje con madurez y educación.**

**Lo que verdaderamente me molesta, y me ha llevado a ese comentario del que no me arrepiento en absoluto, y me he quedado corta****…**** Es el nepotismo, la indiferencia y el poco compañerismo que se respira por estos lares.**

**Para quienes preguntan, el foro del que hablo es el de Crepúsculo - es . com. Ahí me buscáis y daréis con mis dos historias. Ésta y Hiel. La otra de la que os he hablado y que no tengo intención de subir.**

**Ya os aviso que la trama de Hiel no es dura, no****…**** Lo siguiente. Es un fic que hace honor a su título. Es descarnado, duro, asfixiante a veces e insoportable las demás. **

**Es una apuesta difícil, pero que fue acogida de manera magistral. Y veréis también, puesto que el formato es totalmente diferente de éste, el calado que tuvo. **

**¿****Os imagináis detestando a Edward a niveles inimaginables?**

**Lo haréis.**

**¿****Imagináis que aquí, dónde apenas se me sigue consiga ese efecto?**

**No. **

**Me darían la patada en el culo y despacharían mi fic en los 4 primeros capítulos.**

**Ya sabéis donde poder leerlo. Solo tenéis que buscar mi nick. Sethaum.**

**Y recordad, no busco reviews, si eso es lo que se traduce de mis palabras, entonces no han transmitido lo que yo pretendía. Y lo siento de veras. Quizá después de todo, no haya sido tan clara como pretendía. Pero aún así, es lo que pienso.**

**Y por último, deciros que el retraso en publicar se debe a que he sido tía. Y claro; entenderéis que el poco tiempo que me queda lo he dedicado a mi sobrina, que por cierto, se llama Aitana y es preciosa. Y no, no es pasión de tía. Es que es preciosa de verdad.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 63**

**Día Uno. Oscuridad.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos permanecían de pie, esperando ansiosos y magníficamente nerviosos la aparición de la enfermera. Carlisle y Esme se aproximaron a Bella.

-Cielo- Esme la cogió de la mano- Hemos hablado y queremos que tú seas la primera en verle- Sonrió a una impactada Bella, que no tardó en emocionarse.

-Esme yo…- Se detuvo emocionada- Gracias… Muchas gracias- Miró a Carlisle y tirando de su mano, se abrazaron los tres- Nunca olvidare esto- Volvió a emocionarse y Carlisle besó su mejilla.

La enfermera apareció en la sala. Todos la rodearon.

-Bien, ¿quién será la primera persona en visitarlo?- Bella dio un paso al frente, y la enfermera le sonrió.- Acompáñeme- Bella la siguió, y recordó entonces que no se había puesto los zapatos. Pero no la importó en absoluto.

Siguió a la enfermera por los pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una sala bastante grande, rodeada de puertas, alrededor de veinte, todas ellas permanecían abiertas, y el sonido de los monitores salía de ellas. Estaban en semi-penumbra, por lo que no vislumbraba nada cuando pasaba ante ellas. Sólo a alguna persona que caminase cerca de la puerta. _Familiares_, intuyó.

Llegaron a una de ellas, ésta, extrañamente permanecía cerrada. Se hallaba justo delante del control de enfermeras. Pararon frente a ella y la enfermera llamó su atención.

-Aquí es- Bella aspiró hondo. De repente estaba nerviosa, tremendamente nerviosa, pero sus ansias de ver a su amor, pudieron con los nervios- Recuerde su estado. Al principio será un shock, por lo que será mejor que entre prevenida. Tenga cuidado con el equipo- Bella asintió.

-¿Puede… Puede oír?- Preguntó tímidamente.

-La verdad, no lo sabemos. Si quiere, háblele- Sonrió dulcemente y Bella asintió.

-Puedo…- Suspiró- ¿Tocarle?- Se sonrojó y bajó su cara. La enfermera se la levantó con otra sonrisa.

-Cariño, acaríciale todo lo que quieras. Hazlo- Bella le devolvió la sonrisa y se volvió hacia la puerta- ¿preparada?- Preguntó la enfermera.

-Siempre- Y apretó sus puños cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada. Tan sólo un pequeño punto de luz en el techo, que incidía directamente sobre la cama. Vio los monitores, y dio un respingo al comprender que el corazón de su hombre provocaba ese sonido. Cerró los ojos y agradeció en silencio. Los pies de Edward se marcaban bajo la fina sábana que los cubría, y llevó la mano a su pecho, apretando el escote del vestido.

Siguió el contorno de su silueta, y vio sus manos. Una de sus muñecas tenía puesta una vía, de su pecho… Su flamante y hermoso pecho, un vendaje alrededor de él, ocultaba otra. Probablemente iba directa al corazón. Un tubo bastante ancho, subía por su garganta hasta su boca… y Se maravilló.

Su cara… Su perfecta y hermosa cara. Sus esmeraldas cubiertas por los párpados, su precioso pelo tapado por el vendaje.

Estaba vivo…

No fue consciente de que lloraba, hasta que una de sus lágrimas impactó en la mano de Edward.

-Mi vida…- Susurró rota - Mi vida…- Se acercó con sumo cuidado y depositó un cálido y cargado beso en su mejilla- Te quiero tanto mi amor… Tanto- Sorbió sus narices y se pasó el dorso de la mano por sus ojos.

Con dulzura, comenzó a rozar su cara. Sus dedos temblorosos delineaban su mentón, sus ojos, su nariz… Lamentó no poder besarlo. Estaba intubado. La máquina respiraba por él.

Movió la cabeza a ambos lados, sacudiendo el pesimismo, y volvió a sonreírle.

-Eres tan guapo cariño- Volvió a besarle, ésta vez en la nariz.- Sabía que no me ibas a dejar- Lloró de nuevo- Sabía que tu no me fallarías Edward. No sabes cuanta falta me haces mi vida- Cogió su mano.

-¿Sabes?-Sonrió - Cuando salgas de ésta, voy a pedirte que seas el Señor Swan- Rió abiertamente sorbiéndose las lágrimas- No voy a dejar que escapes Señor Maravilla- Apretó su mano con dulzura- Y Joel será quien lleve los anillos- Se rió al imaginárselo- No quiero ni pensar lo que dirá cuando tenga que ponerse el traje- Miró a Edward fijamente y calló.

Quedó unos minutos en silencio, aspirando su aroma, llenándose de él. No dejó de acariciar su rostro, su cara, su cuello, su pierna buena…

-Debería salir y dejar que entrasen tus padres- Se le quebró la voz- No quiero irme cariño. No soportaré estar separada de ti, pero todos están fuera y …-Suspiró- Te quiero- Bella se levantó y acercó su rostro al de Edward. Se inclinó a su oído- Te amo Edward… Te amo… Te amo. Todo va a ir bien. Todo.- Le besó de nuevo la mejilla, dilatando el beso, acariciándole con sus labios- Te amo. Volveré en seguida mi vida.- Se llevó su mano a los labios y besó su dorso, cada uno de sus dedos.

La depositó con dulzura, y sin girarse comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta. No quería dejar de mirarlo. Se iba rompiendo a medida que se separaba de él, y la desesperación tomó forma en cuanto salió y Emmet la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Carlisle y Esme la miraron y respiraron hondo antes de entrar. Emmet la sacó de ahí y la llevó con los demás.

-Por favor, llevadla a casa- Pidió a Jacob y Ariana.

-¡No!- Protestó Bella- Yo me quedo- Dijo tajante y se sentó.

-No Bella- Jasper intervino tan tajante o más que ella. Llamando la atención de todos, sobre todo la de ella- Tienes que irte y descansar. No- La calló de nuevo cuando vio que abría la boca- Tienes que darle una explicación a tu hijo. Tienes que hacerlo. Edward no va a quedarse sólo, y tú necesitas estar entera para él- Se acercó y la abrazó- Tienes que hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?- Bella asintió en silencio.- Bien-

Se separó de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Nosotros iremos contigo- Alice tomó sus cosas y las de Bella, y entre los dos la levantaron del sillón.

-Emmet, si…- No la dejó terminar.

-Sabes que sí. Con cualquier cosa te llamamos. Descansa cariño- También la besó.

Rose la sonrió con dulzura y copió a su novio- Todo va a ir bien mi niña. Ahora descansa- Acarició su pelo y la dejó ir.

-Vamos cielo- Emmet entrelazó sus dedos con Rose, y se encaminaron de nuevo a la UVI.

Sus padres aún estaban dentro, y esperaron en silencio su turno. Minutos después salieron, enjugándose las lágrimas y abrazados.

-Tan…- Paró- ¿Tan mal está?- Miró a su padre. Rose apretó con fuerza su mano.

-Bueno…- No fue capaz de seguir y Emmet asintió comprendiendo.

Se dieron un tímido abrazo y entraron dentro.

-Edward- Impactado, soltó a Rose y acabó en cuclillas, tapándose el rostro con sus manos. Su novia permaneció a su lado, acariciando su cabeza, pero con la vista clavada en su cuñado.

Las lágrimas resbalaban sin control por su cara. Delante de ella, estaba aquel hombre fuerte y vigoroso que la impactó nada más verlo. Tan seguro… Tan fuerte…

Emmet se levantó, y lentamente fue acercándose a la cama.

-Hermano… Joder hermano, ¿qué te han hecho dios?- Apretó los puños y tensó sus labios, la rabia le carcomía por dentro.

Suspiró repetidas veces, tratando de calmar la ira que le llenaba. Se dedicó a contemplar su cuerpo. Estaba tan quieto, tan ausente, tan…

Tomó su mano, y Rose le acercó una de las sillas. Emmet se sentó y comenzó a hablar.

-Sabes Eddie- Sonrió tristemente- Vaya, ahora puedo aprovechar y castigarte… _Eddie- _Rose rió ante el tono de Emmet- Eres un tío cojonudo, estás saliendo de ésta hermano. Tienes a mucha gente maravillosa que te espera y una larga vida junto a tu mujer- Tomó aire- Dicen, que no saben si puedes oírnos, pero yo sé que sí , y ahora que te tengo así- Le guiñó un ojo, como si pudiese verlo- voy a aprovecharme- Sonrió guasón.

-Me das miedo Emmet- Rose bromeó.

-Cuando salgas de ésta, vamos a pasar un tiempo juntos. Todos, los cuatro- Hizo una pausa- Una escapada de hombres, para hablar cosas de hombres, hacer cosas de hombres- Rose frunció el ceño.

-¿Emmet?- Preguntó ésta.

-¿Qué Rose?. Ya sabes, pescar y beber cerveza hablando de fútbol y chicas, esas cosas de hombres- Exclamó encogiéndose de hombros - Hace mucho que dejamos de hacerlo y lo echo de menos hermano- Sus ojos volvieron a aguarse - Te echo de menos Ed y quiero que te cures cuanto antes. Me haces falta hermano, en realidad, nos haces falta a todos- Miró su cara- Por Bella no te preocupes, ella estará bien. No sabes el pedazo de mujer que tienes, lo fuerte que es…- Sonrió y Rose asintió acariciándole el hombro.

-Yo creo que sí lo sabe cariño, por eso la eligió- Se puso en cuclillas junto a Emmet, y éste la instó a sentarse en sus rodillas.

-Sabes Hermano, creo que tendrías que pedirla que sea tu mujer en cuanto te recuperes. Está más que claro que sois el uno para el otro, y Joel…- Paró, pensó en ese niño que se había metido a todos en el bolsillo y se emocionó de nuevo- Joel te quiere Ed, serás un perfecto padre para él- Miró a Rose, quien estaba completamente embobada.

-Bueno, ya dije que me aprovecharía, ¿no?- No pudo menos que reír. Su novio era así, perfecto a su manera. Lo besó dulcemente.

-Te quiero- Le susurró bajito y el sonrió complacido.

-Bueno hermano, ahora viene lo menos bueno- Carraspeó y Rose entrecerró los ojos.

-Veras, tú tienes que tratar de recuperarte cuanto antes, ese va a ser tu cometido. Pero como sé que me escuchas, quiero que sepas que por este lado todo está controlado. Sabemos quien te hizo esto, y van a pagar, de eso no te quepa duda Edward. Van a pagar y con creces- Apretó con rabia los dientes- Así que, concéntrate en ti, y en ponerte bien . De lo demás, nos ocupamos nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?- Esperó tenso.

Lloró, por unos instantes esperó un gesto de su hermano que no se produjo. Bajó la cara y dejó caer las lágrimas en silencio.

Pasaron varios minutos y Rose le instó a levantarse.

-Cariño. Vamos a descansar y en unas horas volvemos. ¿Sí?- El accedió levantándose.

-Hasta luego hermano. Estarás bien. Y no te preocupes, Bella no tardará mucho en llegar- Sonrió pícaramente- _Pórtate bien_- Susurró con picardía.

Rose no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Se despidió de Edward besándole la mejilla.- Recupérate pronto cuñado macizo- Le susurró en su oído.

-¿Eh?- Lo he oído- Protestó Emmet.

-Lo sé- Besó rápidamente sus labios tirando de él hacia la puerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…


	67. Chapter 67

**Nota abajo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 64**

**Recogiendo Tempestades****…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Violada…

No sentía el frío de las baldosas, a pesar del agua que caía helada sobre su mancillado cuerpo. No sabía el tiempo que llevaba tirada en esa desangelada bañera. Supuso que mucho, a tenor de sus entumecidos músculos.

Sus manos sobándola, su vomitivo aliento envolviendo su boca, sus malditos dedos mancillando su interior, su asqueroso miembro embistiéndola… _¡BASTAAAA!- _Gritó mentalmente mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos y la sacudía con violencia, pero no la suficiente para sacar las imágenes de lo que acababa de vivir.

-¿Piensa estar la _Princesita_ todo el día en la bañera?- Una voz desde fuera del baño hizo que abriese sus ojos de repente.

-¡Vete al infierno quien quiera que seas!- Escupió con saña.

La puerta se abrió, y unos brazos la arrancaron de la bañera con violencia.

-No _princesita_, no me voy al infierno por que _ya_, estamos en él. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?- El tono burlón y cínico la aterrorizó- Y ahora, sal ahí fuera y vístete, no tenemos todo el día- La tiró sin modales una toalla áspera, y salió a zancadas del baño.

-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

-Ya te enterarás. Ten- La arrojó un vestido rojo- Ponte esto.

Inspeccionó la prenda en sus manos y una mueca de asco se dibujó en su cara.

-No pienso ponerme ésta basura- La tiró al suelo.

Él, rió sordamente, se aproximó, cogió el vestido del suelo y la arrancó la toalla del cuerpo, dejándola de nuevo desnuda.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Su aliento calentó su oreja y sin mediar palabra se lo puso apresuradamente.

La arrojó unos zapatos del mismo color, y un diminuto tanga negro.

-Tranquila- La miró de abajo arriba, - No lo llevarás puesto mucho rato- Dejó escapar una escalofriante carcajada que a ella le heló la sangre.

Dos de las mujeres que vio al llegar esperaban en el pasillo cuando salieron de la habitación. Bajaron hasta la entrada de la casa y ahí vio a Paul.

-Paul… Paul- Le llamó. Éste se giró, pero no hizo amago de acercarse a ella - Paul, sácame de aquí- Pidió desde la puerta, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta.

-Vamos, lleváosla- Ordeno Vladimir sin tregua.

-¡PAUL!- Llamó desesperada - ¡PAULLLL!- Chilló mientras la sacaban por la puerta - ¡PAULLLL!- Siguió desde el exterior, hasta que la puerta se cerró, y su grito se escuchó amortiguado.

-Espero sacar lo suficiente por ella- Sonrió el ruso a su "amigo" y éste le devolvió otra sonrisa capciosa.

-Lo harás. No es muy frecuente encontrar una perla americana en un burdel, mucho menos, una perla de la alta sociedad americana- Vladimir sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

-Sí. Pondremos un precio elevado, y lo pagarán, sin duda- Se giró hacia otra estancia, haciendo un gesto a Stevens para que le siguiera.

-He hablado con un camarada de los estados Unidos. Vuestra cara empapela las principales ciudades, y no sólo eso, la Interpol os está buscando. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad?- Le preguntó con su fría mirada, y Paul se contrajo.

-¿Podrás protegernos?- Preguntó temeroso.

-Por la chica no hay problema, mañana pasará a llamarse de otra manera. Y créeme, no recordará su pasado en unos días- Sonrió burlonamente- Lo tuyo es más difícil- Clavó sus ojos en él.

-Haré lo que sea necesario- prometió nerviosamente.

-Lo sé- Respondió sin inmutarse, y esa seguridad tan pasmosa congeló las venas de Stevens.

El teléfono sonó, y Vladimir respondió, cortando rápidamente la llamada.

-Bien- Se levantó de repente, imitándolo Stevens en el gesto- Un coche os espera. Nos veremos- Salió rodeando la mesa y no hizo caso de la mano que tenía extendida ante él.

Paul, volvió a meterla en el bolsillo visiblemente contrariado. Se giró y siguió a su anfitrión hasta la salida, dónde efectivamente, un coche les esperaba a él y a sus cuatro hombres.

Les llevaron a otra parte de la ciudad, a otra tranquila zona residencial. Entraron en un chalé de una sola planta. Y el conductor salió de ahí sin mediar palabra.

.

.

.

Bella se aproximó a la puerta de la mansión, seguida de Alice y Jasper. Respiró hondo antes de que ésta se abriera. Sintió los brazos de su cuñada y su amigo a su alrededor, y se preparó para lo que la esperaba.

-Tranquila cielo, estaremos contigo en todo momento- Prometió Alice.

-Lo sé Alice. Estoy tranquila por ese lado- Sonrió dulcemente- Pero…- Se contrajo- No sé como voy a decirle, no sé como voy a… Otra vez Alice- Sintió pánico y se dejó envolver por éste.

-Tu hijo es fuerte. Omite los detalles fuertes Bella, pero tiene que saber que Edward está mal. No trates de engañarlo ni sobreprotegerlo. Su falta de su presencia no es algo que se pueda esconder y él no es tonto- Aconsejó Jasper.

Cuando Jackie apareció por la puerta, los fantasmas del pasado regresaron de nuevo.

No dijeron nada, se limitaron a mirarse a través del manto de la tristeza más absoluta. ¿Qué iban a decirse dos mujeres que habían sufrido tanto en común? Nada. No habría palabra inventada que se aproximase a la realidad que estaban viviendo.

Se fundieron en un fuerte y doloroso abrazo. Lloraron sin tapujos, sin medias tintas. Lloraron todo lo que necesitaron, mientras Jasper y Alice, contemplaban la escena en el más absoluto y respetuoso de los silencios.

-Tengo chocolate recién preparado- Dijo abrazándola por la cintura y tirando de ella hacia el interior de la casa- Aunque es hora de comer, he pensado que mejor algo ligero y que te acostases unas horas- Bella se tensó en su abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- Preguntó con dulzura su suegra.

-Nada Jackie- Mintió. La sola mención del chocolate removió sus cimientos. Le brindó un intento de sonrisa mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.

-Joel está recostado- Bella la miró- Ha dormido poco. Se desveló cuando llegamos, y tardó un buen rato en hacerlo. Así que, después del almuerzo le subí a dormir- Suspiró aliviada, de momento no se encontraría con él.

-Vamos a la cocina- Pidió a todos, al llegar se sentaron mientras Jackie servía los chocolates en las tazas.

-¿Cómo estás tú?- Bella se sorprendió.

-Oh. Bueno… Bien- Trató de sonreír, pero Jackie no le devolvió la sonrisa- Tengo que aguantar Jackie- Habló seriamente.

-Lo harás, de eso no me cabe la menor duda. Pero no me has respondido a la pregunta- Insistió.

-Hundida- No dudó en la respuesta.

-Lógico. Pero lo superaréis- Acarició su mano.

-Bueno chicas- Intervino Jasper- Yo voy a ver a Edward- Alice le miró- Cariño, tu ve con Bella a descansar, y después os vais juntas al hospital. ¿De acuerdo?- Alice y Bella asintieron.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró a su habitación, dónde se dio una rápida ducha y se cambió con ropa cómoda. No dejó de llorar todo el tiempo, lo necesitaba, y prefería hacerlo antes de enfrentar a su amigo.

Al salir al pasillo, se topó con un adormilado Joel quien le cogió de la pierna.

-Tío Jazz- Llamó el niño mientras se enroscaba en ella, pidiendo que le cogiese en brazos.

Jasper se quedó lívido y tardó en reaccionar, por lo que el niño tiró de sus pantalones. Formó una tímida sonrisa cuando se inclinó para cogerlo.

-Eh campeón- Saludó con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Dónde están mamá y Edward, tío Jasper?- Se restregaba sus ojitos adormilados.

Bien, la primera directa. _¿Qué demonios digo ahora? _Pensó para él.

-Mamá te contará- Besó su mejilla y se recriminó mentalmente su respuesta.

-¿Y Abuela Esme y Carlisle?- ¡Si me quedé anoche con ellos!- Preguntó confuso por el cambio de casa.

-Es que…- _Piensa rápido_. Se ordenó- Tuvieron que salir cariño.

-¿Tan de noche?- Se extrañó.

-Sí… Bueno… Ya te contarán- No sabía que más responder- Y ahora, ¿porqué no te metes dentro y te vistes?- Le empujó de nuevo a su cuarto.

-No. Vamos a jugar con la consola- Tiró de su mano hacia las escaleras.

-No puedo campeón, tengo que irme- Le dijo con pena.

-¿Tú también? ¿Es que todos se van?- Hizo un precioso puchero que abrió las carnes de Jasper.

-Tengo que hacerlo enano. Pero enseguida volveré. Y ahora a vestirte- Le metió en el cuarto y cerró la puerta. Se apresuró escaleras abajo y salió hacia el coche. Tomando rumbo al hospital.

En la cocina, las tres mujeres hablaban de la situación actual. Lloraban y reían a ratos, recordando vivencias pasadas y actuales. Bella se levantó para irse a dormir cuando Joel apareció por la puerta.

-¡Mamá!- Gritó alegre cuando la vio en la cocina. Corrió hacia ella pero paró en seco. Abrió sus ojitos como platos y la estudió entera.

-¿Cariño?- Le llamó Bella extrañada al ver su carita.

-¿Tienes pupa mamá?- Se asustó.

-No amor- Intentó tranquilizarle con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta sangre?- Todas se quedaron frías.

Bella bajó la vista a su vestido, a sus brazos, y abrió los ojos con horror.

.

.

.

**Bueno, voy a contestar por aqu****í a vuestras respuestas.**

**Dices Anónimo; ya empezamos mal sin identificarnos… Que no entiendes por qué digo lo que digo, y que te sientes ofendida… Vale.**

**¿****Ofendida por qué? ¿Por que mi mensaje va dirigido a las lectoras que como tú se agazapan en las sombras y no premian al autor?**

**Entonces, mal ir****íamos si el mundo entero se mantuviese con la voluntad y todo se hiciese sin ánimo de lucro. ¿No? Te ofende que te pida un mísero esfuerzo a cambio del mío. Y encima te consideras ofendida por eso. Pues nada, yo así me considero por la gente que como tú encima se ofende y prefiere vivir del cuento sin aportar nada.**

**Sofía: Es la primera vez que leo que alguien recomienda NO leer una historia. Se pueden decir muchas cosas, que la lectura es difícil o que la obra en sí es dura. Pero directamente NO aconsejar leerla, jamás lo había leído. Oye, dicen que nunca es tarde. .. Pero leches. Directamente desaconsejarme me parece muy heavy. Así que, perdona que no te de las gracias por ello.**

**Y podrías haber sido más extensa y no centrarte en un par de capítulos en los que hay niños de por medio. Sí de 87 capítulos me censuras por 2. No vamos mal.**

**Nohemi: No he cambiado de página. He dado la dirección del foro donde tengo alojados los dos fics. Ahí publiqué antes que aquí.**

**Para el resto: Muchas gracias por entender el sentido de mis palabras. El verdadero sentido, no el interesado, y permanecer leyendo. Sólo me queda seguiros premiando con el transcurso del fic.**

**Quiero aclarar, que no voy a repetirme. Si alguien se siente ofendido que utilice los privados. Este espacio es para el fic. Lo que tenía que decir ya lo dije.**

**Y ah, deshabilito los reviews anónimos, que a mí me gusta saber con quien trato.**

**Besos a todas.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Vale, gracias a todas por vuestras palabras de apoyo y entendimiento, y por quedaros aqu****í conmigo.**

**Hoy voy a hacer algo que por norma nunca hago. Mencionaros en el capítulo. Pero es que la ocasión lo merece.**

**No os acostumbréis mamoncillas…**

**Yo no suelo ser persona difícil, y eludo los enfrentamientos. Pero también digo, que cuando considero oportuno intervenir, lo hago sin que me duelan prendas. No sé si me explico.**

**Lo que pasa, es que a veces hay que dar un tirón de orejas y provocar una pequeña reacción. Sino, nada cambiaría y la desilusión camparía a sus anchas.**

**Dioda: Jeje, yo no lo llamaría sadismo mental. Para mí, retratar extractos de la vida misma ya es ser cruel, y ni siquiera hay que emplearse a fondo para escribir de ella. ¿Verdad? Pero te digo, las cosas crudas pasan a partir de ahora. Yo soy de las que creen que nada se hace gratuitamente y que todo tiene su precio.**

**El Karma nena…**

**Edith: Claro que se tienen en cuenta las opiniones. Que yo no mencione en cada capítulo vuestros comentarios, no significa que caigan en saco roto. Este fic en concreto, está completamente terminado, y no lo voy a modificar, pero que no te quepa duda que sois una fuente constante de inspiración, y que se usan algunas de vuestras ideas. No. No lo dudes.**

**Mayayue: Caerá y se quemará en el infierno. Gracias por estar aquí.**

**Emiliolt: Pues nada nena, re-bienvenida al mundo laboral. Que te sea leve!**

**Belewyn: Como ya bien sabrás, Sethaum jamás pasa lista ni tiene en cuenta si son 4 o 5000 los comentarios por lector. Yo solo doy toques de atención generales, no individuales. Tranquila nena, la vida es la que marca el ritmo, no nosotros.**

**Chuvi: El Término pupa, aquí en España se le atribuye a los niños cuando se hacen una pequeña heridita o raspón. Es para quitar importancia al asunto. Decir tienes pupa, equivale a decir tienes una herida de tal o cual importancia.**

**NikiReyes: Gracias por comprender el sentido único de mis palabras. Y gracias por sumarte a la luz ;)**

**Ely Cullen: Ya te mando un pm con los enlaces directos.**

**Mary de Cullen: Exactamente es así como me tomo las cosas. Y como todo el mundo a mi entender y veo que el tuyo, debería hacer. Muchas gracias nena.**

**Alcestis, me caes de puta madre nena. Jajajaja. Así se habla leches! También te paso el enlace en un pm. Y sí, si hubiese por aquí más que como al igual que yo, levantan la voz para decir ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN SEÑORES! Cuanto mejor nos iría. Sobre todo para aquellas autoras que entre capítulo y capítulo, se toman un año sabático, por que tela…**

**Monnis: Pues me alegra que te haya enganchado. Ya lo dije al principio. Las tres introducciones se hacen un poco pesadas, pero a los 4 capítulos ya se está enganchado. **

**Gracias a todas de todo corazón. **

**Vamos con otro. Este es durillo. Joel planta cara… Y de qué manera! Y luego Jasper… En fin; leedlo hermosas.**

**Besos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 65**

**Día Dos. Tormenta****….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Dónde está Edward mamá?- Preguntó seriamente. Las tres se tensaron.

-Bueno, se quedó en casa de Tía Rose…- Mintió fatal, lo supo en cuanto no pudo terminar la frase.

-¿Por qué estás manchada de sangre?- Extrañamente, todas fueron conscientes del sentido de las preguntas de Joel. Bella tuvo miedo, mucho miedo.

-Edward se cortó un poquito- Alice intervino sonriendo, aliviando un poco la escena.

Joel miró a Alice quien a duras penas mantenía la sonrisa. Después a su abuela quien al percatarse hizo lo mismo, pero tan de improviso que sonó a fraude. Por ultimo a su madre, quien retorcía el vestido nerviosa.

-Has llorado- Taladró a su madre con sus ojos.

-Bueno, es que ya sabes que enseguida me asusto cariño- Respondió nerviosa.

-¿Cómo se cortó tía Alice?- Esta dio un respingo, se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

-Un camarero empujó a unos chicos que bailaban en la discoteca, y sin querer tiraron a Edward y se cortó con el vaso que llevaba en las manos- Rezó por que la mentira colase.- Pero a penas fue un rasguño cariño- Le guiñó un ojo que abrió de repente al observar cómo Joel miraba de nuevo el vestido de su madre.

-¿Dónde está la abuela Esme?- Dios, no iba a darse por vencido. Pensó Bella.

-Está con los tíos en casa- Bella aparentó normalidad.

-¿Me llevas allí?- Bingo.

-Cielo, estarán descansando. Hemos trasnochado un poco. Iremos más tarde. ¿Sí?- Le acarició las mejillas. Pero Joel seguía mirándola serio.

-¿Cuándo viene Edward?- Bella ya no sabía dónde meterse, y la expresión de su hijo le decía que las cosas irían mal.

-En cuanto descanse un poco- Le prometió- Ahora, deja que mamá suba a cambiarse y merendamos- Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero su hijo la dejó petrificada.

-¿Va a venir como papá?- Shock al cubo.- ¿Dónde está Edward mamá?- No. No soñaban, Joel estaba preguntando con rabia.

Bella aspiró hondo, miró a las dos mujeres pidiendo ayuda, pero estaban tan impresionadas que no pudieron más que mirarla aterradas.

-Ya te lo dije, est…- Su hijo la interrumpió.

-¡NO MIENTAS! ¡ESTÁ MUERTO MAMÁ! ¡NO MIENTAS!- Destiló tanta rabia en un cuerpo tan pequeño, que parecía increíble.

-¡No cariño, no! Por dios, no digas esas cosas. Edward sólo está herido- Rogó Bella arrodillándose frente a él.

-Entonces, llévame con él- Tanta frialdad… Inconcebible.

-No puedo llevarte mi vida. Pero si esperas unos días, entonces…-Joel tapó con una de sus manitas la boca de su madre.

-¿Le llevaré flores también mamá?- Oh por dios. Su hijo estaba hablando de la tumba de su padre.

El horror se instaló en su rostro. No podía ser tanta frialdad, tanta inmutabilidad en un niño de tan sólo seis años.

-No. Alice de nuevo al rescate- Le llevaremos bombones- Su sonrisa llamó la atención de Joel. Pero soltó la mano de su tía como si le quemaran.

-¡LOS MUERTOS NO COMEN CHOCOLATE!- Se volvió al gélido rostro de su madre- ¡MIENTES. MIENTES. DIJISTE QUE PAPÁ ESTABA DE VIAJE. MENTISTE!- Jackie levantó del suelo a Bella, se había quedado inmóvil, con la mirada ausente, perdida…

-Joel cariño- Alice le abrazó con fuerza. El niño hipaba con esfuerzo- Mamá no está mintiendo. Iremos a ver a Edward. ¿De acuerdo?- Preguntó con desesperación.

Pero Joel ya no las creía. No después de todo aquello.

-Te odio mamá. No quiero más papás- Susurró de manera imperceptible. Pero su rostro se contrajo y llenó sus pequeños pulmones de aire- ¡¿ME OYES?, ¡NO QUIERO MÁS PAPÁS!- Las lagrimas recorrían a mares su rostro. Se marchó corriendo a su habitación.

Sólo el portazo las hizo reaccionar.

Los lamentos de Bella rasgaron las paredes y el techo de la habitación. Su dolor salía en forma de alaridos amortiguados. Alice y su madre no sabían que hacer. Esto las superaba. Se sintieron impotentes.

Jasper llegó a la sala de espera de la UVI. Nadie estaba ahí. Preguntó a una enfermera por Edward. Le indicaron la habitación pero que tenía que esperar. Sus padres estaban dentro.

Se sentó en una de las sillas, cruzó sus piernas y se limitó a esperar. No sabía que le esperaba dentro, pero también le preocupaba lo que pudiese pasar en la casa.

Como si le leyesen la mente, su teléfono vibró.

-Alice- Respondió en voz baja. Se alarmó al escuchar los sollozos de ésta- Alice, ¿qué pasa cariño?- Se levantó preocupado.

-_Tienes que venir Jazz, Joel_…- Siguió llorando.

-¿Qué pasa con Joel?- Se contrajo.

-_El… Jasper, cree que Edward está muerto_- Jasper cerró los ojos y maldijo en voz baja.

-¿Le habéis explicado?- Preguntó preocupado.

-_No atiende a razones, es… Dios Jasper, es como si ahora sacase todo lo que se guardó con Chris. Ha sido horrible_- Hipó entre sollozos.

-Escúchame cielo, voy a entrar a ver a Ed y enseguida voy para allá. No te preocupes. Intentaré razonar con él- Prometió intentando tranquilizarla.

-_Quiere a Edward ,Jazz. Le llama constantemente. No quiere hablar. Se niega. Yo… Nosotras ya no sabemos que hacer_- Jasper imaginó la escena y se le contrajo el estómago.

-¿Y Bella?- Ahí Alice jadeó con dolor.

-_Acaba de darle el golpe de gracia Jazz. No sé. No la veo bien, está cómo… Ausente, ida… Dios, está como hace nueve meses…- _Apenas le costaba hablar.

-Joder… Vale Alice. Escúchame. No dejéis sólo a Joel en ningún momento. No sé como van estas cosas pero hay que tener cuidado. Mandaré a Emmet para allá ahora mismo. Ya sabes lo que son el uno para el otro- Alice le interrumpió.

-_Pero cariño, sabes que te adora. Te necesita a ti. Ven por favor_- Rogó desesperada.

-No tardaré, lo prometo. Llamaré a Emmet- La mandó un beso y colgó el móvil.

Justo cuando el tono sonaba, los padres de su amigo salían de la habitación. Cabizbajos, sombríos, tristes. Les hizo un amago con la mano para que esperasen unos minutos.

-Em amigo. Sí.. Siento despertarte- Le respondió soñoliento al otro lado- Escucha, ahora no puedo hablar, voy a ver a Ed. Emmet…- Esperó unos segundos- Necesito que vayas con Joel…- Escuchó a Emmet- Digamos que ha explotado. Sí… No te lo pediría si no fuese necesario. Gracias amigo- Y cortó la llamada dirigiéndose de nuevo a los padres.

Esme le abordó con la preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi ángel?- Las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo.

-Una crisis- Jasper les miró y Carlisle asintió, mientras que Esme, volvía a encogerse.

-Iremos para allá- Jasper les agradeció y se despidió de ellos girándose hacia la puerta.

-Bien, allá vamos- Cuadró sus hombros y empujó lentamente la puerta.

Edward tenía el semblante tranquilo. Eso fue lo primero que llamó su atención. Se acercó a él y tomó una de las sillas. Giró la cabeza, observando toda la parafernalia que rodeaba la cama de su amigo.

-Así que…- Tomó aire intentando sonar relajado- Este era tu plan de Año Nuevo, ¿no?- Sonrió aguantando las lágrimas.- Y mira que decías que eso de llamar la atención no era lo tuyo. ¡Mírate!- Exclamó extendiendo los brazos por su cuerpo- Sigues siendo el mismo sexy cabrón de siempre, apuesto a que tienes locas a las enfermeras. Pero… Ninguna como Bella… ¿Verdad?- Ya no pudo ni quiso detener las lágrimas.

-Tenemos un negocio que atender socio, y nunca has permitido que una melena rubia se interponga ¿Va a cambiar eso ahora?- Apretó su brazo.

-Si no vuelves, yo… No voy a poder Ed- Limpió sus ojos con el puño de la chaqueta- No soy tan fuerte como crees. Tengo a Alice, pero… Me he acostumbrado a ti- Sonrió levemente ¿Qué quieres?- Sacudió su cabeza.

-Tenemos una fiesta pendiente allí colega. Una por todo lo alto, así que ya sabes lo que te toca, y no me vale eso de que has dormido poco, porque ésta vez no va a colar- No pudo evitar la carcajada. -Si hay algo positivo en todo esto, es que esa excusa ya no te va a cuadrar- Se quedó mirando su rostro.

-Te queda mucha guerra que dar Edward. No puedes rendirte y quedarte ahí. No voy a permitir que dejes de escribir páginas. Y tú vas a hacer lo posible por ayudarnos a ayudarte. Y por si lo has olvidado, tú y yo tenemos pendiente algo a los cincuenta- Dijo con retintín.- Y no te vas a librar de ello _compañero- _Se levantó y le observó en silencio.

Apretó los labios con fuerza y agarró el respaldo de la silla, tragándose las lágrimas en un ejercicio bestial de autocontrol.

-Edward- Llamó- No voy a perdonarte si no sales de ésta. Me da igual lo que tengas que pasar, cómo quedes. Si cojo, ciego o mudo. Pero no voy a perdonarte si no sales de ésta. Nadie va a sentirse orgulloso de lo que sea que hayan pretendido hacer contigo. Y te juro ¿Me oyes? Te juro que vas a ver con tus ojos como esa escoria se hunde. Y si no lo haces por mí, ni por ti, lo haces por tus padres, por tu hermano y por esa maravillosa mujer que te ha dado un hijo. Se acabó Edward. Tienes exactamente un mes para empezar dónde lo dejaste.- Paró unos instantes y tomó aire.

-Lo siento, pero a ti hay que decirte las cosas así- Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Me tengo que ir. Las chicas van a venir en unas horas y … Espero que las recibas como merecen- Volvió sobre sus pasos y estrechó su mano.

-Sólo tú puedes cuidar de Bella amigo. No lo olvides. Ella… Confía en ti.- Y sin más, se marchó de aquella habitación rumbo al corazón de la tormenta…


	69. Chapter 69

**Bueno nenas, aqu****í vamos con otro.**

**En este, veréis por qué Emmet es mi personaje favorito en éste fic.**

**Disfrutadlo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 66.**

**Bombones.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Emmet y Rose llegaron apenas unos minutos después. Sus caras reflejaban el cansancio y el sueño interrumpido.

-Está en su habitación- Jackie les indicó con la desesperación pintada en su rostro.

Al subir las escaleras, se encontraron con Alice en la puerta.

-Se ha encerrado por dentro, no quiere abrirme- Estaba de rodillas, apoyada contra la puerta, con la misma ropa y el rostro desencajado.

-Joel- Llamó Emmet- Vamos Joel, abre la puerta- Movió el pomo de ésta, pero estaba encajado.- Joel- Suspiró- Si no abres no podremos hablar, y tengo que decirte una cosa que te va a gustar mucho- Tanteó pegando la oreja a la madera.

-¿Dónde está Bella?- Rose le preguntó a Alice.

-Está en el baño…- Señaló la puerta con la cabeza, y mirando a Rose, negó con ésta.

La abrió, y lo primero que oyó fueron los sollozos cortos que salían de la bañera.

-Bella…- Se agachó para levantarla. Llevaba puesto el vestido. Estaba empapada y su cuerpo convulsionaba por los sollozos rotos.

Consiguió ponerla de pie, y la desnudó. Lavó su pelo lo mejor que pudo y frotó la sangre de sus brazos. El agua se tiñó breve y levemente de rojo. La envolvió con el albornoz y sentándola en la taza secó y peinó su pelo.

-Ahora mismo vuelvo cariño, espérame aquí- Susurró en su oído. Bella no se inmutó.

Volvió con ropa interior seca y un pijama. Como pudo se lo puso y abrazándola de la cintura, le llevó a su habitación.

-_Edward__…__- _Rose la llevó hasta la cama, la abrió y metió dentro a su amiga. Lo pensó un instante y se metió con ella, abrazándola.

-Huele a él…- Musitó

-Y Huele muy bien, ¿Eh?- Apretó su agarre de manera cariñosa. -Tranquila Bella, el va a volver muy pronto- Dijo convencida.

-No me engañes Rose. No me engañes, por favor- Sonaba rota, deshecha. Aún sin llorar, sus palabras eran lágrimas lastimeras.

-¿Te he engañado alguna vez?- La riñó - Edward está mal Bella, es obvio, le hemos visto, pero ya oíste al cirujano, el volverá cuando su cuerpo esté preparado. Hay que darle tiempo, eso es todo- Razonó con ella.

-¿Pero cómo?… ¿Cómo volverá?- Preguntó angustiada.

-¿Importa eso?- La miró haciendo que Bella levantase su cabeza ¿Importa cómo vuelva Bella?- Bella bajó la vista.

-Sabes que no- Terció.

-Sé que no. Te conozco demasiado para saber que lo único que te importa es que vuelva. Y ahí radica su fuerza Bella. En que él sea consciente de que lo único que deseas, es que vuelva a tu lado- Besó sus húmedos cabellos.

-Estaba tan guapo- Sonrió levemente y Rose vio un resquicio para tranquilizarla.

-Cariño, es que Edward ES guapísimo. ¡Salta a la vista caray!- Creo que va a ser un viejo verde- Hizo una mueca graciosa y Bella no tuvo más remedio que reír abiertamente.

- ¿Emmet… Está con Joel?- Volvió a cambiar el semblante.

-Aja. No te preocupes, tu hijo se le da bien- Bella asintió.

-Gracias por estar aquí Rose. Te quiero mucho- Dio un beso en el brazo a su amiga.

-No tienes que darlas. Nunca las des. No podría estar en otro sitio si me necesitas- Se emocionó. No pudo evitarlo.

-Pobre Alice- Suspiró- Pobre Jackie- No hago más que daño- Se revolvió molesta.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso Bella Swan!- Se incorporó mirando fijamente a su amiga.- Una zorra con la peluca rubia se ha empeñado en destrozaros la vida una y otra vez. Tú única culpa en todo esto, es haber despertado su asquerosa envidia- Se volvió a recostar malhumorada.

-No te enfades Rose- Susurró asustada. Estaba tan vulnerable…

-No cariño. Jamás lo haría contigo. Siento haberte gritado, pero no permito que te plantees siquiera considerarte culpable de lo que ha pasado y lo que está pasando. Tú eres una víctima, _su_ víctima- Miró molesta las fotos del tocador- Debí haberle roto el cráneo en vez de su asquerosa nariz- Bella rió- ¿Qué?- Preguntó enfadada- Un cráneo es más difícil de reconstruir, ¿no?- Levantó las manos indicando la lógica y su amiga se carcajeo con ganas.

-Eres única Rose. ¿Te he dicho que te quiero?- Bella estaba riendo sin parar.

-Pues sí, pero si lo dices otra vez, voy a pensar mal- Hizo una mueca de espanto y Bella la golpeó el brazo.

Sintió unos tímidos pasos y un click. Después, una carrera apresurada. Emmet abrió la puerta lentamente para encontrarse a Joel metido en la cama. _Demonio de crío. _No pudo evitar reír mientras se acercaba lentamente, y se sentaba en el lado contrario. Joel descansaba mirando hacia la ventana, dando la espalda a Emmet.

-¿Piensas estar todo el día enfurruñado?- Preguntó casual.

Silencio.

-¿Es así como recibes al tío Em?- Esperó. Nada- ¿Ni un besito? No sé, un abrazo o algo tío- Habló con la naturalidad de siempre.

Joel se removió, pero no abrió la boca.

-Vaya, entonces, voy a tener que pedirle a Jasper que sea mi compi de partida. Y ya sabes que Jazz es un fastidio ¡Siempre pierde!- Exclamó desesperado.

Funcionó. Joel no pudo evitar reírse, aunque se tapó con las mantas.

-Bueno, entonces, si no quieres hablar, me tumbaré y me dormiré. Y te prometo que voy a hacerlo. Estoy muerto de sueño- Se estiró a su lado y bostezó abiertamente.

Joel se giró despacito.

-¿Me llevarás a ver a Edward?- Apenas habló en un susurro.

-Claro- Dijo como si tal cosa.

-¿Entonces no está muerto?- Emmet suspiró.

-No Joel. No está muerto- Miró al niño, quien tenía la cabeza gacha.

-¿Y dónde está?- Seguía hablando bajito.

-Está en el hospital- Joel levantó la cabeza.

-¿Le duele mucho?- Emmet clavó la vista en sus ojitos. No dudó en responder.

- Joel… Él, está dormido- El niño le miró sin comprender.

-¿Y por qué no duerme en casa?- Encogió sus hombros.

-Los médicos han tenido que dormirle para…- Suspiró- Para que no le duela- Joel miró una de las fotos. En ella estaba con Edward. Estaba subido a su espalda y los dos reían. Recordó aquel día. Fue en el jacuzzi, salieron todos empapados.

Emmet siguió su mirada y se le contrajo el corazón.

-¿Le quieres?- El niño no le miró.

-Es mi mejor amigo- Susurró.

-El también te quiere… Mucho- Se le quebró la voz.

-¿Cómo si fuera mi padre?- La angustia vibró en su voz, y Emmet lo notó.

-El siente que ya lo es- Abrazó al pequeñín y lo envolvió con sus brazos.

-No quiero que se vaya- Sus pucheros podrían derrumbar los muros que quisiesen. Emmet se deshizo.

-Entonces, cuando vayas a verle, tienes que pedírselo. ¿De acuerdo?- Joel le miró.

-¿Qué le tengo que pedir?- Estaba confundido.

-¿Qué quieres pedirle? ¿Lo sabes?- Acarició su carita y se llevó las lágrimas que caían.

-Yo… No lo sé- Dijo avergonzado.

-Pues que se quede contigo y con mamá. ¿No?- Joel asintió en silencio.- Pero tienes que pedírselo, para que él sepa todo lo que le quieres- Volvió a abrazarlo y sonrió sobre su cabecita.

-¿Le llevo bombones?- Emmet rió con ganas.

-Pero que no tengan relleno- Se acercó a su oído- No me gustan- Joel le miró perplejo- ¿Qué?, a ver si te crees que el se va a comer todos. ¡Ja!- El crío comenzó a reírse y Emmet le secundó.

Las risas se oyeron en toda la casa, y dos sonoros suspiros llegaron desde la planta baja, dónde madre e hija se abrazaron llorando, ésta vez, con esperanza.

-Los oyes?- Rose siseó a una Bella adormilada.

-Sí. Suena muy bien- Sonrió aliviada.

-Tu novio puede que sea el macizo querida, pero el mío… ¡Es el salvador del Mundo!- Bella incrementó las risas.

-La verdad es que… Nos tocó la lotería con la Familia Maravilla- Rose la miró seriamente unos segundos.

Ambas carcajearon.


	70. Chapter 70

**Bueno, seguimos avanzando.**

**Ale nena, te dejé un privado con los enlaces. De otro modo más directo no lo puedo hacer ;)**

**Anaidam… Te lo repito, es un subidón leerte. Muchisimas gracias por dejarte caer por aquí de vez en cuando.**

**Alcestis, eso está hecho. Cuando quieras **

**A las demás, mil gracias.**

**En la segunda parte del capítulo veremos como Tanya sigue pagando. Supongo, que a las detractoras de la rubia les encantará ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 67**

**Asimilando****…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Carlisle y Esme llegaron a la mansión Barnet, ésta se hallaba en un profundo silencio. Jackie les recibió y les acompañó al salón, dónde les sirvió un café cargado.

-Todos duermen- Les dijo.

-¿Qué tal ha ido con Joel?- Carlisle preguntó.

-Emmet lo solucionó- Sonrió placidamente y ambos suspiraron.

-Ya sabéis, que cualquier cosa que necesitéis…- Se ofreció amablemente.

-Lo sabemos Jackie. Y te lo agradecemos profundamente. Todo- Carlisle habló con el corazón en la mano.

-Su hijo ha unido nuestras familias. No puede ser de otra manera- Aseguró ésta calidamente.

-Debe…- Esme aspiró hondo- Debe ser difícil para ti. ¿Verdad?- Jackie agachó la cabeza. Una lágrima traicionera cayó.

-Lo es Esme. No sabes cuanto. Es volver a revivir el horror- Un sollozó salió- Cuando ya pensábamos que la vida nos dejaba tranquilos…- No pudo seguir. Esme se sentó a su lado y pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros.

-Somos afortunados- Sonrió entre lágrimas- Nuestro hijo ha ido a parar a otra maravillosa familia- Jackie la miró- A pesar de todo, a pesar del dolor, de mi hijo ahí… Lo que ha ganado es mucho- Apretó el agarre y atrajo a Jackie más hacia ella- Eres un ejemplo de entereza para todos- Ambas se miraron.

Esa mirada llevaba tantas palabras, tantos sentimientos en común…

-¿Qué pensáis hacer?- Jackie se aclaró la garganta.

-No lo sé. Supongo que hay que llamar a Boston y reorganizar nuestros trabajos. Es evidente que nos vamos a quedar aquí- Carlisle intervino- Alquilaremos un apartamento o algo- Jackie le interrumpió.

-¡Ni hablar!- Os quedáis en ésta casa que es la vuestra-Dijo con aplomo.

-No queremos molestar…- Esme habló con timidez.

-¿Molestar?- Jackie respondió extrañada- Somos familia. Y además; ésta casa es enorme. Está decidido- Y tomó otro sorbo a su café mientras el matrimonio sonreía gustosamente complacido.

Carlisle dejó escapar un bostezo involuntario y Jackie lo vio. Llamó a una de las chicas del servicio, y tras pedir que les acomodara una de las habitaciones, les mandó a descansar.

Joel salió del cuarto cuando los ronquidos de Emmet se le hicieron molestos. Aporreó el teclado un rato, pero era imposible con su tío…

Suspiró ante la puerta del dormitorio de Edward y su madre. Tenía miedo. Así que, contó hasta cincuenta y después abrió la puerta lentamente.

Su madre y tía Rose dormían. No dijo nada, simplemente se metió entre ellas y abrazó a su madre todo lo fuerte que sus bracitos le dieron.

Bella se removió al sentirle. Se giró y ambos clavaron sus marrones ojos en el otro. La mano de Bella acarició la suave carita, y sus labios esbozaron la más amorosa y sincera de las sonrisas. Joel lloró, y un hermoso puchero decoró su boquita.

-No llores mi vida. Todo está bien- Susurró su madre. Joel incrementó el puchero hasta el imposible, y un ramalazo de ternura sacudió los pilares de Bella.

-Quiero que sea mi papá- Habló ronco, conteniendo el sollozo, con el pucherito a medio camino, y sus ojitos enterrados en el cuello de su madre.

-Él también quiere serlo- Bella seguía con esa sonrisa henchida de amor.

-¿Quién le hizo daño?- Bella cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza.

-No lo sabemos cariño- Mintió. -No lo vimos- Joel la miró.

-¿No sabéis quien le empujó?- Preguntó curioso.

Su madre consideró unos instantes hasta que punto debía saber. Le encaró de nuevo.

-Cariño, a Edward le atropelló un coche- Joel abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿Por eso está dormido, por que le duele mucho?- Bella enarcó una ceja pero enseguida comprendió. Emmet.

-Así es cielo. Pero sólo por un tiempo- Pasó uno de sus dedos por la arruguita que cruzaba la frente de su hijo.

-¿Cuándo vamos?- Estaba ansioso.

-No lo sé mi vida. Antes tengo que preguntar si puedes entrar. A lo mejor no puedes cariño- Joel bajó la cabeza. Pero en el acto la subió, y Bella supo que tenía algo preparado.

-Pues dices que soy su hijo y listo- Hizo una mueca con los labios, como si la cosa fuese tan obvia. Y Rose, ya no pudo soportarlo más y su risa se oyó.

-No- Dijo dándose la vuelta- Que vaya con Emmet y lo diga él- Movió la cama con las carcajadas y Bella no pudo por menos que acompañarla imaginándose la escena.

-Tía Rose- Ella le miró.

-Dime machote- Joel frunció los labios.

-Dice tío Emmet que lleve bombones a Edward- Rose asintió- Pero que no tengan relleno- Rose arqueó una ceja- Que a él no le gustan. Pero si Edward está dormido, se los va a comer todos- Razonó como una persona mayor y las dos mujeres asistían alucinadas al razonamiento del niño- Le voy a llevar chuches. Dice que las odia- Y juntó los bracitos en su pecho con aplomo.

Las dos mujeres se partían de la risa y Joel se sentó en medio de ellas cogiendo una mano de cada una y tirando con fuerza.

-Venga, hay que ir a ver a Edward- Saltó de la cama y corrió hasta la puerta- Tía Rose, el tío está roncando- Y salió dando un portazo.

Ambas se miraron y volvieron a estallar en risas mientras se levantaban. Bella se giró hacia la cómoda dónde una foto de ella y Edward descansaba, y besando sus labios, los llevó hasta el cristal que cubría ésta.

-En nada te veo cariño. Y… ¡Prepárate! Chicho Terremoto se acerca- Dijo amenazadoramente.

Doce horas, y treinta y cinco minutos.

.

.

.

Su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso que no sabía cuando la iban a conceder.

Lavaba las pegajosas sustancias que se adherían a su piel en ese asqueroso cubo y esa nauseabunda bayeta por décimo tercera vez.

Ni lágrimas salían ya. Carecía de todo atisbo de humanidad después que las humanidades de veinte tipos hubiesen cubierto la suya.

Se arqueó al pasar el apestoso trapo por su sexo. La dolía horrores. Aquel asqueroso bruto del vodka la hizo llorar hasta el delirio. Sentía la carne irritada al máximo. Le dolía hasta andar. Había soportado de todo. Golpes, insultos, vejaciones… Pero lo que le hizo ese maldito animal…

Aún podía sentir el fuego abrasador que provocó el vodka en su vagina, después que quince apestosos bastardos la violasen, el llenó su sexo del inflamable líquido arrancando alaridos inhumanos de su garganta.

Apretó los labios cuando sintió el escozor. No había espejos. En el fondo lo agradecía. No quería ver el estado de su cuerpo. Un simple vistazo a sus pechos fue bastante. Vio la marca de una dentadura rodeando uno de sus maltrechos pezones, el otro…

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a otro cerdo.

Tanya suspiro. No iba a llorar, aunque su cuerpo pidiese esa liberación.

Sin mediar palabra, el hombre la agarró del brazo provocando quejidos de dolor. La tumbó ignorando estos, y bajándose los pantalones la penetró.

Tanya desconectó a pesar del terrible dolor que estaba sintiendo en su intimidad. Se concentró en el techo, y de ahí pasó a su octavo cumpleaños.

Lo había rememorado por vigésimo primera vez el día de hoy.

Los minutos pasaron, y el cerdo acabó su cometido.

Se levantó de la cama como una autómata, y volvió a sumergir la bayeta en el sucio agua. De nuevo se abrió la puerta.

-Hora de irnos- Bramó la voz.

Obedeció. Salió arrastrando los pies. No daba para más. No miró atrás. Esperó a que le indicasen. Subió a un coche. La mirada perdida en el deambular de calles. Llegó a un sucio apartamento, dónde le asignaron un sucio colchón en una sucia habitación que compartía con doce mujeres más.

Se tiró sobre él y cerró los ojos. Se concentró en ese cumpleaños y esbozando una tímida sonrisa sus parpados se hicieron más pesados, hasta que el sueño y el cansancio la trasportaron a ese inmenso y verde jardín, dónde sus risas resplandecían junto a las de su padre, cuando sus primeras pedaladas a esa magnífica bicicleta le llenaron de orgullo por su pequeña princesa…

La despertó un inmenso dolor en la cabeza. Una de las mujeres tiraba fuertemente de su pelo. Hablaba en ese idioma que desconocía. La chillaba y berreaba, no entendía nada. Tan sólo pudo poner sus manos sobre la de la mujer, tratando de aflojar su agarre. Inútil. Las lágrimas caían por su cara, y esa mujer seguía blasfemando.

-¡Suéltame maldita puta!- Imposible, tiraba con más y más fuerza, sentía que le desgarraba el cuero cabelludo.

Como pudo, uno de sus puños impactó en el cuerpo de la agresora. Esta soltó su melena para llevarse las manos al pecho. La miró con tanto odio, que Tanya se contrajo. La mujer se abalanzó sobre ella, y rompiéndola el vestido nutrió su maltrecho cuerpo de nuevos golpes. Se defendió como pudo, pero era demasiado esfuerzo para tan poca resistencia.

Se dejó golpear hasta que la otra mujer se dio por satisfecha y paró. Al levantarse la escupió, y Tanya se encogió.

Las demás mujeres observaban en silencio, completamente ajenas a todo. La mayoría dormitaban, las otras les ignoraban. Probablemente ese era el infierno al que estaban acostumbradas, y probablemente también, sería al que ella tuviese que acostumbrarse…


	71. Chapter 71

**Capítulo para apretarse las meninges también. O sea, que el nudo en la garganta será preceptivo nenas.**

**Como siempre, disfrutadlo.**

**Sully: Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y te guste. No, no describo mucho físicamente a Chris porque no lo consideré importante para la historia. Al ser un personaje efímero, me quise centrar más en la parte del vacío que dejaría en Bella.**

**Alexandra: Un gustazo leer comentarios como los tuyos. Y no, el número de respuestas no es importante, y si lo que se busca es eso, es que algo va mal. Afortunadamente comprendes mi sentir. Tener '0392'093420940234 respuestas no es mi meta. Tener unas cuantas más de las que llevo, considero que es un pago "Justo" Una invitación a seguir, ánimo para retomar, yo que sé, quien escribe entiende lo que digo ;)**

**Los Hiatus… Tema complicado para mí. Yo no suelo respetarlos a no ser que los motivos sean justificados. Y si tú lo justificas entonces todo va bien. Pero para mí es vital avisar a los posibles lectores de las situaciones. Y no es necesario entrar en detalles. Un beso nena.**

**Dioda hija, eres la caña. Me meo con tus comentarios. Jajaja. Y tranquila, el tema Tanya te va a llegar a provocar un orgasmo. Confía en mí :P**

**Javiii: Muchísimas gracias y te mando los links por privado ;)**

**Y no recuerdo quien preguntó por el ritmo de las actualizaciones:**

**Vale: Inicialmente estabha pensado para hacerlo cada dos días ya que está completamenthe escrito y terminado. Pero como bien dice Anay Dam ( saludos nena, y ya de paso os recomiendo la lectura de sus fics que llenan de paz ) La vida tiene esas cosas que hacen que lo que tu planees inicialmente, ella te lo joda. Jeje. Pero vamos, a no ser que haya un problema gordo, lo más que he llegado a tardar ha sido una semana. 3 o 4 días a lo sumo. Pero procuro que cada dos.**

**Y ya, besos y os dejo con el capi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 68.**

**Día 15. Cómo en Casa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde aquel fatídico día.

Dos semanas en que las visitas a Edward se sucedían de continuo. Se habían organizado, de tal manera que no permaneciese sólo más que lo imprescindible. Bella pasaba prácticamente todas las noches con él, hasta que fue relevada por Carlisle y Esme, quienes se impusieron a los demás.

Finalmente, y después de solicitar el permiso repetidas veces, consintieron la visita de Joel. Los primeros y peores días habían pasado, y Edward se encontraba más estabilizado. Dentro del coma, por su puesto.

Nadie quería mostrar la desilusión y el cada vez más presente pesimismo en sus caras. Sabían lo que sucedería. Más de una vez las enfermeras al cuidado de Edward les habían dicho que era cuestión de tiempo, pero que éste podría ser indefinido.

Costaba digerir la realidad.

El cuerpo de Edward mostraba pequeños movimientos involuntarios, haciendo que el Holter emitiese bruscos pitidos que alteraban el silencio que envolvía la habitación.

Las visitas, pasaron de animados monólogos a letanías lastimeras, regadas de largos espacios de silencio.

Tan sólo Bella y Jasper seguían manteniendo las conversaciones fluidas. Relataban sus rutinas, rememoraban recuerdos, leían las noticias con el afán de mantener informado puntualmente a Edward. Sosteniendo la cada vez más vaga ilusión de que pudiese oírlos.

Con el paso de los días, Bella consiguió encargarse del aseo de Edward. Accedieron a regañadientes. Bella no soportaba que otros ojos y otras manos acariciasen su cuerpo. Había tenido que aceptar el hecho impotente. La delicada situación de Edward requería cuidados profesionales, pero herían como aguijones en su amor propio.

Notaba que su hombre no les era indiferente a algunas de las enfermeras a su cargo, sobre todo de las más jóvenes, quienes a veces no disimulaban la atracción. Ella hacía todo lo posible por mostrarse serena, pero a veces era demasiado.

Una de las enfermeras del turno de noche, entró para hacer la ronda habitual. Era bonita, rostro soñador y cuerpo voluptuoso. Bella se encontraba adormilada en el sillón, cuando la escuchó hablar entre susurros.

-La verdad es que tu novia tiene suerte- Bella se volvió cuando la escuchó. La chica estaba acariciando el cabello de Edward, apartándoselo de la frente- Lo que daría yo por besar esos labios que se intuyen carnosos bajo el respirador- Bella bufó.

-Confórmate con soñar con ellos- Siseó con rabia y la chica se alteró al ser descubierta.

-Yo… Yo- Balbuceó nerviosa- Lo siento, no pretendía…- Bella la interrumpió con voz fría.

-Limítate a hacer tu trabajo con el enfermo, y deja de pensar en el hombre que por cierto, es _MÍ_ novio- recalcó el título de propiedad para que no hubiese ningún tipo de duda al respecto.

-Perdón. No volverá a pasar- Se excusó visiblemente violentada.

-Eso espero, o solicitaré que te cambien- Dijo con voz dura.

La chica asintió, y después de revisar las vías de Edward, salió de la habitación.

Bella no pudo dormir el resto de la noche. La mala sangre la consumía. Se limitó a acariciarle de nuevo, a observar su hermoso rostro, a besar cuanta piel podía, y a susurrar preciosas palabras.

Observaba como su piel palidecía a cada día que pasaba. Era normal. Su perfecto bronceado había ido decayendo cuando llegó a la ciudad, pero la palidez que mostraba su fina y suave piel, se había incrementado desde que estaba postrado en esa cama.

Se marchó al amanecer. Tenía que descansar un poco antes de volver con Joel. Estaba nerviosa ante la reacción de su hijo al verle. Rezo para que no fuese difícil. No sabía con cuantas complicaciones más tendría que lidiar.

-Vamos mamá, ya te tienes que levantar- Bella se giró y metió la cabeza bajo las mantas.

-Sólo un poquito más- Gimió sollozando.

-Vale. Pero un poquito- Concedió Joel- La abuela tiene listo el chocolate- Bella suspiró.

-Necesito café- Respondió con la voz legañosa.

-Vale- Joel se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta.- No tardes- Y cerró sin esperar respuesta.

Cómo una autómata, Bella se arrastró al baño y se duchó. Cogió ropa cómoda y bajó a la cocina donde un humeante y reparador café la esperaba.

-Gracias Esme- Besó agradecida la mejilla de su "suegra" y ésta le sonrió.

-No hay por qué cariño. Está cargado, se ve que lo necesitas- Bella asintió lentamente mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en la silla.

-Jasper y Emmet están con Edward- Dijo Carlisle mientras ojeaba el diario.

-Bien- Susurró Bella- Esme, asegúrate que Jasper descanse. ¿De acuerdo?- Esme asintió- Se está machacando- Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-El piensa que al ser el único sin nada que hacer, está en la obligación de facilitarnos las cosas- Intervino Jackie.

-Es absurdo- Bella negó.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabemos como es- Jackie suspiró y todos asintieron en silencio.

Joel apareció como una exhalación en la cocina. Llevaba abrochado su parca y se había enrollado una bufanda. Los guantes en la mano y una mochila en su espalda.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?- Bella señaló la mochila arqueando una de sus cejas.

-Cosas- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué cosas?- Inquirió su madre.

-Pues cosas mamá- Respondió con hastío y Carlisle no pudo evitar reír- ¿Nos vamos?- La impaciencia se filtraba a través de sus palabras.

Bella levantó las manos en clara señal de derrota.

-Nos vamos- Y Joel regaló una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron a la UVI, una enfermera les dijo que esperasen. Jasper y Emmet aún seguían dentro, por lo que se sentaron en las mullidas sillas.

Joel estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso.

-Cariño- Llamó Bella, pero Joel no la oyó- ¿Cariño?- Apretó su brazo y entonces la miró - ¿Estás bien?- Joel no dijo nada, pero asintió-Si quieres, podemos irnos…- Miró a su madre.

-¡No!- Bella asintió y cogió su mano. La aferró con fuerza, la tenía húmeda por el sudor y se la llevó a los labios.

-Tranquilo cielo, todo irá bien- Su hijo se pegó a ella y le envolvió en sus brazos.

Jasper y Emmet salieron unos minutos después. La sombra de tristeza que oscurecía sus ojos, cambió a una sonrisa relajada cuando vieron delante de ellos a Joel. No querían preocupar al niño, bastante tenía ya.

Joel saltó a los brazos de Jasper en cuanto le vio.

-Hey, campeón- Susurró éste mientras le abrazaba- ¿Has venido a ver a Ed?- El niño asintió.

-¿Le puedo hablar, verdad?- Destilaba inseguridad a raudales.

-Todo lo que quieras- Jasper sonrió.

-Eh, enano- Emmet captó su atención- ¿Has traído bombones?- Se relamió y Joel entrecerró los ojos.

-Nop- Emmet le miró confundido.

-¡Anda! ¿Por qué?- Preguntó desilusionado.

-Por que no había sin relleno- Mintió descaradamente y las risas de Jasper y Bella no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Oye, eso ha estado mal, que lo sepas!- Bufó su tío.

-Vaaaaaaaaaaale- Joel rodó los ojos- Mañana iremos a comprarlos- Emmet sonrió con picardía.

-Bien, pero YO elijo- Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

-Niños- Suspiró Joel y Jasper casi lo suelta de la carcajada que salió sin control y que paró en seco en cuanto vio las caras de las enfermeras.

-Venga diablillo, será mejor que entres. Edward quiere verte- Joel le miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Te lo ha dicho?- Jasper se arrodilló ante él.

-¿Crees que necesita decirlo?- Sonrió dulcemente mientras Joel negaba.

-Vamos- Bella le cogió de la mano y se despidió de los dos besándoles la mejilla- ¿Preparado?- Miró a su hijo.

-Sí- El afianzó el agarre en la mano de su madre y entraron a la habitación.

Se quedó parado nada más cerrarse la puerta. Alucinado con la cantidad de aparatos que rodeaban a Edward. Fijó su vista en las agujas que entraban en su brazo, y miró las escayolas en su pierna y brazo. Siguió hasta el pecho, dónde vio el vendaje y hasta el tubo que iba a parar a su boca. Jadeó.

Las lágrimas cayeron sin control por su cara. No podía moverse. Lo hizo cuando su madre empujó con cariño su espalda, y llegó hasta el rostro de Edward. Lentamente, estiró su bracito, y uno de sus dedos acarició su rostro tímidamente.

-¿No le das un beso?- Habló su madre tras él, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Joel obedeció, y subiéndose a la silla que estaba junto a él, depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla de su mejor amigo.

-He intentado tocar lo que me enseñaste, pero se me olvidó- Miró el rostro de Edward. Nada.

Bella se mantenía en silencio detrás de él.

- Te he traído chuches, me dijiste que te gustaba el regaliz rojo- Siguió mirando a Edward, esperando.

Nada.

En silencio, bajó de la silla y se quitó la mochila, dejándola sobre ésta. Miró a su alrededor y vio una de las mesillas dónde diferentes medicamentos y botellitas de agua la llenaban. Echó un vistazo a la habitación y descubrió un pequeño armario. Tomó las medicinas y las botellas y las dejó en una de las repisas de éste, volviendo a la mesilla mientras desabrochaba su parca. La dejó sobre los pies de Edward despreocupadamente, y abrió la cremallera de la mochila.

Sacó un retrato, cuando Bella lo vio no pudo evitar jadear. Era la fotografía que Joel tenía en su cuarto, esa en la que ambos reían al salir del jacuzzi. La puso sobre la mesilla, orientándola hacia la cama. Metió las manos en la mochila de nuevo, y sacó diferentes figuras de ella. Eran "Rex" "Mr. Potato" "Buzz Lightyear" y "Stitch". Bella lo miraba sin comprender mientras el colocaba cada una de ellas alrededor de la fotografía.

Dejo la bolsita con las chuches a un lado, pero la abrió y sacó un regaliz.

-Me das uno ¿No?- Preguntó a Edward mientras se lo llevaba a la boca.

Bella no pudo por menos que sonreír emocionada. Serían los mejores amigos, no había más que ver como interactuaban. Agradeció en silencio por la inmensa fortuna de tenerlos, y acercó otra silla para sentarse al lado de su hijo. Ambos quedaron en silencio mirando a Edward.

Se respiraba Paz….


	72. Chapter 72

**Bueno nenas, os doy las gracias preceptivas por seguir al pie del cañón, y además un beso. Hoy estoy generosa…**

**El capi que hoy nos ocupa, es uno de esos que genera opinión, bueno, en circunstancias normales… Claro. Por aquí… En fins.**

**Leedlo y sacar vuestras propias conclusiones.**

**Hasta el Domingo ;)**

**Capítulo 69.**

**Día 30. Carta al Cielo.**

Un mes en la más completa desesperación.

Joel siguió repitiendo el ritual cada vez que iba a visitar a Edward.

Los primeros días hablaba, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando intento tras intento, seguía obteniendo lo mismo.

Silencio.

Se limitaba a jugar en la habitación, a hacer los deberes o a bromear con Emmet. La penúltima tarde de Enero, se tornó lluviosa y desapacible. Hubo un apagón en el hospital y quedaron a oscuras. El miedo traspasó su piel.

-¡Mamá Mamá!- Llamó angustiado. Bella le cogió en sus brazos- ¡Se apaga, se va a morir!- Sollozó.

-Tranquilo mi vida, esos aparatos funcionan siempre- Joel hipaba.

-¡Pero no se ve!- Chilló.

Bella se levantó con el en brazos y lo acercó a Edward en silencio. Su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando, el oxígeno hacía las pompitas habituales y el holter emitía el mismo anodino sonido de siempre.

-¿Ves?- Bella mostró los aparatos con un movimiento de cabeza. Joel asintió.

-Me voy fuera con la abuela Esme- Se bajó de los brazos de su madre y corrió hasta la puerta. Bella suspiró y volvió a sentarse en la silla.

Ángela y Ben habían vuelto a retomar la gerencia de la empresa, por lo que ella a penas se pasaba por allí. Llevaba su portátil y de vez en cuando hacía algún tipo de transacción, pero siempre desde la UVI.

Su cuerpo pedía a gritos una cura de sueño, pero no quería permanecer mucho tiempo lejos de Edward. Egoístamente, deseaba ser ella la primera persona en aparecer ante su campo de visión.

Había perdido peso y desmejorado notablemente. Se parecía a aquella Bella que estrenó viudedad. Trató se no dejarse demasiado, pero sinceramente, lo que menos le preocupaba era su apariencia, por eso se limitaba a hacer lo mínimo, pese a las constantes charlas de todos.

Joel se sentó junto a su abuela, quien charlaba animadamente con una de las enfermeras. Se aburría, quería irse a casa, pero sabía que aún le quedaba bastante rato.

Cerca de la UVI, había una capilla. La habían visto al pasar, pero nunca habían entrado. Joel se levantó y tiró de la mano de Esme.

-Esme, ¿vamos allí?- Le señaló la capilla.

-¿Quieres ir?- Preguntó extrañada.

-No sé- Sacudió sus hombros y Esme le acompañó.

Entraron en la pequeña estancia. Había cinco filas de bancos separados por un estrecho pasillo. Un pequeño altar mostraba un Cristo crucificado. La mesa del altar contenía dos elaborados candelabros de fino bronce, cuyos cirios iluminaban tenuemente la sala. A los costados, las imágenes de cinco Santos, todos ellos con sus velas correspondientes y silencio, total y absoluto silencio.

Permanecieron callados un largo rato. A Joel no le molestaba. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía a gusto, cómodo. Esme le miró unos minutos, y se acercó a su oído.

-¿Te importa quedarte sólo mientras voy a ver a Edward?- Joel negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar el altar. - Pero no puedes irte si no es de vuelta a la habitación ¿De acuerdo?- Joel asintió en silencio- ¿Joel?- El niño la miró- Hablo en serio. Nada de irte de aquí si no es a la habitación- De nuevo asintió en silencio.- Bien, le diré a mamá que estás aquí- Besó su mejilla y salió de ahí.

Se quedó en la misma postura, mirando la imagen del Cristo sin pestañear. No supo cuanto rato estuvo ahí, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a él.

-Hola- Dijo aquel hombre. Joel le miró, sonaba amable.

-Hola- Devolvió el saludo tímidamente.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Señaló el lado de Joel. Este se lo pensó unos instantes, pero accedió.

Quedaron en silencio. Ninguno habló. No se miraron. Sólo Joel, de vez en cuando miraba las manos del hombre. Estas sostenían un pequeño rosario. Subió su mirada y le miró la cara. Sus labios siseaban palabras tan bajitas que Joel no entendía, el hombre movía sus dedos y sus labios, pero sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

-¿Qué haces?- El hombre abrió sus ojos y miró dulcemente al niño.

-Le rezo a él- Señaló con el dedo la imagen del altar.

-¿Qué es rezar?- El hombre sonrió divertido.

-Es pedirle a Dios por todos nosotros- Respondió el hombre.

-¿Quién es Dios?- El niño miró al hombre.

Este miró de nuevo a la imagen antes de responder.

-Es nuestro salvador. A él recurrimos cuando queremos algo con mucha ansia- Joel le miraba con los ojos como platos.

-¿Y cómo se piden?- Estaba interesado, muy interesado.

-Con corazón y fe- Sonrió ante la cara del niño.

-¿Y puede pedirlo cualquiera?- Preguntó con ansiedad.

El hombre sonrió.

-Sí. Tan sólo hay que creer- Joel frunció el ceño.

-¿Usted cree?- El hombre rió con ganas.

-Soy sacerdote, claro que creo- Rió más al ver la expresión de Joel- Soy un emisario de Dios- Volvió a señalar la imagen- Un mensajero- Le susurró bajito.

-¿Trabajas para él?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Así es- Dijo entre risas.

-Entonces, ¿podrías pedirle algo por mí?- Esperó expectante, esperanzado.

-¿Qué quieres pedirle?- Inquirió el sacerdote.

Joel bajó la cabeza y su rostro se entristeció. No pasó por alto el gesto al sacerdote quien le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Pídele lo que sea- Volvió a susurrarle. Joel levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban demasiado tristes.

-Quiero que Edward se despierte- Musitó.

-¿Quién es Edward?- Preguntó el sacerdote.

-Es…- Dudó- Mi nuevo papá- El sacerdote le miró fijamente.

-¿Tu nuevo papá?- Joel asintió.

-Sí. El otro murió- Susurró.

-¿Qué le pasó?-

-Tuvo un accidente. Murió el día de mi cumpleaños- El sacerdote hizo una mueca de disgusto. Apretó más el brazo sobre el niño.

-Entonces estará junto a él- Levantó su mentón con la mano, y le indicó de nuevo la imagen. Joel parpadeó.

-¿Está con él?- Prácticamente chilló alucinado.

-Seguro- Afirmó con aplomo el sacerdote. Pero Joel bajó de pronto la cabeza sombrío. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-No quiero que Edward se vaya- Hipó, y el sacerdote se estremeció.

-Pues entonces, tenemos que pedirles a los dos que le despierten- Joel volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Cómo?- De nuevo esperanzado.

-Escribiremos una carta a Dios, y le diremos que tu padre está con él. Así nos puede echar una mano- Guiñó un ojo a un recuperado Joel, quien asintió sonriendo.

-¿Ahora?- Se levantó de golpe y el sacerdote volvió a reír ante su entusiasmo.

Se levantó con él y le cogió la mano.

-Ahora pues- Se acercaron al altar y el Sacerdote sacó una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo. Se los tendió al niño.

-Mejor lo escribes tú. Yo no conozco a Dios- Razonó con lógica. El hombre reía sin parar con el niño.

-Está bien, veamos. ¿Cómo se llama tu padre?- Joel titubeó.

-Ah, Christian Barnet- Por un momento no supo a cual se refería el sacerdote.

El hombre trazó unas líneas y se las mostró a Joel. Quién después de tardar bastantes minutos, asintió satisfecho. El sacerdote dobló la hoja y la introdujo en un sobre depositándolo a los pies del Cristo crucificado.

-¿Ya está?- Preguntó el niño extrañado -¿No hay que echarla a un buzón?- El sacerdote negó divertido.

-Tranquilo, cuando nos hayamos ido, vendrán a por ella- Joel le miró alucinado.

-¿Tienen sus propios carteros?- Tenía la boca abierta al máximo, y sus ojos la imitaban.

-Así es. Pero nunca les vemos. Esperan a que la Iglesia esté sola- El crió asintió incrédulo.

-Pues vámonos- Tomó al sacerdote de la mano y salieron de la capilla a la carrera.

Al salir, Bella se quedó de piedra.

-¿Joel?- Llamó a su hijo. Este giró su cabeza y sonrió ampliamente a su madre.

-¡Mamá! -Gritó emocionado- ¿A que no sabes qué?- Se acercó a ella corriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que no se?- Miró a su hijo y frunció el ceño al encontrarse con el sacerdote.

-¡Hemos escrito una carta a Dios!- Bella parpadeó unos instantes -Oh, vaya- respondió confundida.

-Hemos pedido su gracia para con su marido- Intervino el Sacerdote. Bella entrecerró los ojos.

-No es mi marido. Aún- Dijo visiblemente enojada.- Joel ¿Puedes ir con Esme?- El niño protestó

El niño obedeció a regañadientes, pero la expresión de su madre le dijo que debía hacerlo. Cuando se quedaron solos, Bella no perdió el tiempo.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios trata de hacer?- Siseó con rabia.

-Nada malo- Respondió calmado el hombre.

-¿Llama nada malo a jugar con su ilusión, a confundirle?- Bramó Bella.

-No Señora. Nadie ha jugado con la ilusión del pequeño. Me he limitado a alimentar su fe- Respondió con aplomo. Bella bufó.

-Pues le agradecería Señor…- Pausó

-Soy el Padre Gabriel- Se presentó éste.

-Como sea, Padre Gabriel- Imitó molesta- Le agradecería que dejase la fe de mi hijo a un lado. No es cuestión suya- Ordenó.

-Como Ud. Desee señora. Pero no olvide que la fe no es algo que se imponga, se fuerce o se ignore. La fe es inherente al ser humano, y no es algo que se pueda prohibir. La fe se manifiesta, tan sólo es necesario alimentarla de vez en cuando. Es lo que nos mantiene vivos, junto con la esperanza.- Se despidió con un saludo de cabeza y se alejó. Dejando a Bella más molesta aún. Pero dándole vueltas a las palabras que acababa de escuchar.


	73. Chapter 73

**Vale nenas, a quienes disfrutan de Tanya y su merecido, capi de lujo. Jeje**

**Otro capi intenso, en sus dos partes. Veremos deshumanización y humanidad a partes iguales, sólo que en distintas tesituras, claro.**

**Un beso y gracias de nuevo por seguir por aquí. Sois las mejores nenas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 70**

**Siguiendo la Pista.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se levantó en una cama que no conocía, en una desconocida habitación de no se sabe dónde, ni de a que día pertenecía.

Arrastrando penosamente sus pies, se acercó hasta una puerta que parecía dar a un baño. La empujó y ahí estaba aquello que tanto anheló durante un mes.

Comenzó a acercarse nerviosa, pero cuando estuvo a centímetros de él, paró en seco.

¿Estaría preparada para lo que el espejo le mostraría?

Tuvo miedo. Por primera vez en su vida, tuvo miedo de ver su imagen.

Varias veces aspiró fuertemente, llenando sus pulmones, intentando aligerar el ritmo de su alocado corazón, agarró con una de sus manos firmemente el lavabo y se encaró con el espejo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras se animaba mentalmente. Lentamente los abrió.

No quiso haberlo hecho…

_Eso _que el espejo le mostraba no era ella. No podía ser ella. Se negaba a creer que fuese ella.

Su cuerpo era una terrible mueca de horror. Sus brazos caían delgados y huesudos a su costado. Levantó lentamente el mini-vestido que llevaba, y vio el demencial estado de sus piernas. Otro tiempo largas y tersas, ahora se mostraban de un blancuzco enfermizo, con la única tonalidad amarillenta de sus repetidos golpes, fruto de los cerdos con los que se "acostaba".

Siguió subiendo la tela, su vientre cubierto de moratones, su estómago le acompañaba y sus pechos… Dos montículos de carne maltratada. Sus dos aureolas antaño rosadas, se mostraban de un marrón renegrido, llenos de mordeduras.

Cuando llegó al cuello emitió un gemido, lo tenía rojo, y con marcas a su alrededor. No recordaba cuando. A decir verdad, sabía que la drogaban, y en el fondo, casi lo agradecía. Era mucho mejor no sentir, dejar que mancillasen su cuerpo sin apenas ser consciente de ello.

Ver su rostro fue un ejercicio de verdadero control. Lo único que se mantenía, era el color de sus ojos. Sus mejillas demacradas, sus ojos hundidos, y sus labios gruesos llenos de grietas y heridas. Su preciosa melena, yacía grasienta, enredada, pegajosa y asquerosa. Odió verse, se asqueó así misma, y deseó morir.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro, y lo tapó con asco. Sus sollozos poco a poco se convirtieron en alaridos, comenzó a golpearse repetidas veces y a tirar de su pelo de manera incontrolada. Acabó en el suelo, retorciéndose entre lamentos y desesperación.

.

.

.

-Señor- Llamó uno de sus hombre- Sukov está abajo.

Torció el gesto y habló por el intercomunicador.

Unos minutos después, Sukov atravesaba la puerta de su despacho con una carpeta entre sus manos.

-Sukov- Saludó.

-Kuznetsov- Respondió con aire cansino.

-Bien. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Preguntó casualmente.

El hombre, dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa, indicando con la mirada que la abriese. Lo hizo, ante el dos fotos. Tanya y Paul con sus correspondientes expedientes. No hizo gesto alguno, se mantuvo neutro, impasible.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó como si tal cosa.

-La Interpol les busca. Sabemos que uno de tus aviones les trajo aquí.

Vladimir fijó su vista en él.

-Así es. Pero desconozco para qué- Siguió mirándole fijamente.

Su interlocutor se carcajeó.

-Vamos Vladimir. Llevamos años tratándonos. Deja eso- Le conminó seriamente.

-¿Qué quieres?- Fue al grano.

- Les quiero a ellos- Dijo sin rodeos.

-¿Condiciones?- Se recostó sobre su sillón.

-Las de siempre. Me los entregas, la Interpol se los lleva, y todos contentos- Esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-¿No habrá problemas?- Alzó una de sus cejas.

-Mira Vladimir. Esto es gordo. Esa perra tiene un historial cojonudo. La Interpol se está empleando a fondo, si sabes dónde está, entrégala. Deshazte de ella y evita problemas- Vladimir llevó sus dedos a sus labios.

-¿Él?- Inquirió.

-Él es un pobre diablo al que le van a caer muchos años a la sombra. Un maldito acosador, un matón de barrio. Pero está con ella, y eso son problemas.

Vladimir asintió. Tomó de nuevo el auricular, y después de hablar un par de minutos se volvió al policía.

Mañana. En la Catedral de Sta. Sofía.

Sukov asintió y se levantó. En silenció se dieron la mano y salió del despacho.

Vladimir se volvió a la ventana. Sacó su móvil y marcó.

-Esta noche- Colgó y siguió mirando en silencio la ventana.

.

.

.

-Bella…- Emmet suspiró- Oye ya está bien ¿Vale?- Bella se movió en su silla.

-¿De qué hablas Emmet?- Apenas si podía mirarle.

-Hablo de que te vayas a dormir. Hablo de que lo hagas en una cama, en TÚ cama, hablo de que descanses y te alimentes en condiciones. Hablo de que hagas lo que tienes que hacer. De eso hablo- Volvió a cruzar los brazos realmente enfadado. Bella estaba atónita.

-¿Y esto, a qué demonios viene?- Preguntó enfadada.

-¿Es que no te ves?- Vale, estaba cabreado.

-Me veo perfectamente- Respondió airada- Pero por lo visto, tú lo haces de distinta manera, ¿no es así?- Sabía que otro de los discursos de Emmet sucederían, pero lo que oyó la dejó de piedra.

-¿Y qué coño crees que verá él cuando despierte?- Señaló la habitación de Edward, estaban en la sala de espera - ¿A SU Bella, o a un holograma?- Bufó airado- ¿Acaso crees que se va a ir corriendo si despierta y no estás? ¿Crees que por descansar en condiciones te vas a perder algo?- Bella no sabía que responder - Deja de castigarte ya, joder- Lo ultimo lo susurró, pero el enfado era evidente en su tono.

-Emmet tiene razón- Jasper intervino tranquilo.

-¿Qué pasa, confabulación?- Se defendió cabreada.

-No Bella. Simplemente que no haces más fáciles las cosas- Jasper intervino de nuevo.

-¿Desde cuando no sales a dar un paseo, tomar el aire… No sé… Un café con las chicas?- Emmet preguntó.

-Perdona si a mí de repente la vida no se me antoja apacible- Le escupió, y eso le dolió.

-Oh, claro. Los demás lo estamos llevando muy livianos- Ironizó.

-Déjame en paz Emmet- Bella se levantó en dirección a la habitación.

-Eso, métete ahí. Háblale. Que se sienta mejor oyéndote, sintiendo como estás dejando escapar tu aliento. Eso le ayudará- Se arrepintió al momento justo de decirlo. Pero ya era tarde.

-¿Y qué coño sugiere el Señor que haga? ¿Eh? ¿Me voy de fiesta? ¿Duermo como un bebé?- Las lágrimas de rabia no la dejaban ver, pero no podía contenerlas.

-¡No! ¡Demonios no!- Espetó fuertemente- Simplemente limítate a no dejarte morir- Bella agachó la cabeza- Si Edward nos oye, si realmente él puede oírnos, no le hace ningún bien oír como te estás apagando. El te necesita fuerte para cuando empiece a salir de ésta. Y te estás quedando en los huesos, estás apática, ausente ¿Es que no te das cuenta?- Terminó y se sentó, llevándose las manos al rostro.

-Déjate ayudar Bella. Estamos aquí. Siempre estamos aquí. Simplemente deja que todos carguemos con ello- Habló con dulzura, y Bella volvió a sentarse de nuevo. Emmet tomó una de sus manos.

-Alguien tenía que decírtelo Bella. Te necesitamos fuerte. Te necesitamos en el grupo. No fuera de él. No tienes necesidad de cargarte todo esto a tus espaldas. No puedes hacer más de lo que haces. Vuelve con nosotros. Te necesitamos de vuelta. Él te necesita de vuelta- Bella asintió, y Emmet la estrechó en sus brazos.

Rose salió de la habitación de Edward junto con Alice. La vieron llorar y Emmet la levantó.

-Chicas, Bella se va a dormir… Unas cuantas horas- Bella torció el gesto pero asintió. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación no sin antes besar la mejilla de su hombre y acariciar su pelo.

-Te amo Edward…

Durmió como hacía días no lograba. Al despertar, miró su móvil. Cero llamadas. Suspiró y se levantó a la ducha. Al llegar a la cocina, Jackie ya le había preparado su cargado café con leche. Carlisle y Emmet ya habían salido para el hospital y habían dejado a Joel en el colegio. Se despidió de Jackie y se dirigió en coche al gran parque que estaba cerca del hospital. Caminó. Aprovechó los escasos rayos de Sol de aquella fría mañana de Febrero, y compró unas flores. Titubeó y se dirigió de nuevo a su coche.

Sin pensar, sin apenas darse cuenta, estaba en aquel lugar que hacía tiempo no visitaba. Encamino los pasos, y se paró frente a él.

Respiró hondo.

-Hola…

.

.

.

Uhmmmm, ¿dónde habrá ido?…


	74. Chapter 74

**En primer lugar, GRACIAS Anaidam por el tocho-post que te marcaste nena. Agradecida como no imaginas por la profundidad de tus conclusiones. Me ha encantado la manera en que razonas todo el fic, y como te metes en ****él.**

**Da gusto con gente así.**

**En cuanto a la referencia que haces de Hiel, lo único que puedo hacer es animarte a que lo leas y después saques tus propias conclusiones. Que hay gente a la que le gusta, me consta, gente a quien le ha encantado, me consta, gente que ha hecho de Hiel su libro de noche… Me consta también. Lo de que no haya gustado no me consta, y ojo, no porque no tenga que haber personas a quienes no les guste, que para eso estamos expuestos, sino porque nadie me lo ha dicho ( jeje ) Bueno, exceptuando a quien recomendó NO leerlo… claro. Y otra cosa más… Estoy escribiendo la secuela porque el "asedio" es constante.**

**Un besazo niña.**

**Próstata, sigo recomendando leer a ANAIDAM. Tomad nota nenas. Para más señas, la tengo fichada en historias favoritas ( pa que no curreis y tal)**

**Y vaaaaaaaaaaale, en éste capi, obviamente… Bella va a "ver" a Christian. Espero que lo disfrutéis porque yo lo escribí con todo el sentimiento del mundo. Tanto la primera como la segunda parte del capítulo…**

**Besos y gracias por seguir por aquí.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 71**

**Desnudando el Alma.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La fría brisa sopló, alborotando su melena. Con una temblorosa mano la apartó como pudo, y se agachó depositando las flores sobre la fría lápida.

-No sé que pensarás sobre mí. Supongo, que siendo como eras- sopesó el tiempo pasado y miró al frente- Me excusarás.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió dentro del abrigo. Llevaba el de su hombre, aún conservaba su perfume. Le daba fuerzas.

¿Sabes?- Sonrió- Edward te habría gustado. En realidad, no conozco a nadie a quien no le guste- Hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza- Joel le quiere Christian. Va a ser un buen padre y un magnífico compañero. Antes me sentía culpable por sentir lo que siento, pero ahora…- Suspiró- Ahora sé que Edward estaba destinado para mí. Lo sé. Así lo siento.

Le amo Chris, con toda mi alma. No voy a comparar, me parece mezquino, y además, no hay por qué. Fuiste el hombre de mi vida. Lo sabes. No escatimé en nada, porque sacaste todo de mí. Y de no haber pasado la mierda que pasó, seguiría dándome plenamente. No me cabe duda, porque te amaba con todo mí ser.

Paró unos instantes, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir del alma.

-Pero ahora está Edward. Y lo amo con la misma intensidad. Completamente, sin porqués, sin trabas, sin medias tintas. Me costó abrirme a él, Dios sabe que sí… Pero le necesito, mi vida gira en torno a él y a Joel. Y ahora, en éste instante, no podría seguir si él me faltara.

Puede que suene melodramático, pero tú me conoces muy bien, y sabes que no soy teatrera. Si tu muerte casi me mata, la de él…- No pudo seguir.

-Ayúdanos Chris, por favor. Ayúdanos- Se agachó acariciando la piedra- Si hay alguna manera en que puedas hacerlo, por favor…

Sorbió su nariz y se sentó sobre el césped.

-A veces te echo de menos. Adoraba tu sentido del humor. La manera en que llegabas a casa y la llenabas de tranquilidad. Joel también, erais una pareja increíble, y sé que el siempre se acordará de ti. Igual que yo.- Sonrió con cariño.

-Hay nuevos elementos- Rió al decir la palabra- Que han entrado en nuestras vidas. Te alegrará saber que la familia ha aumentado porque, eso es lo que somos todos, una gran y fantástica familia. Jackie es increíble, aunque no me sorprende, estuve casada con su hijo. Sois iguales.

Tu hermana encontró un novio insuperable, del cual también te habrías sentido orgulloso. Y Rose… Nuestra fría y dura Rose- La sonrisa seguía sin borrarse de su rostro- Tendrías que verla ahora, feliz, enamorada… Y de un tipo tan increíble como tu. Joel le adora, y está siendo de una gran ayuda. Todos lo están siendo, en realidad.

No temas, nos has dejado seguros y protegidos- Perdió la vista en el horizonte- Pero todo esto pende de un hilo muy fino Chris, y las defensas están muy tocadas. La desgracia vuelve a cebarse otra vez con nosotros- Pensó en Tanya y una sombra cruzó sus ojos.

-Iba a por a mí- Su voz se quebró- Siempre fue a por mí- Yo he traído la desgracia a dos familias perfectas. Sí, ya sé, la asesina es ella, la culpable es ella, pero me eligió a MI, ¡A MÍ!- Siseó colérica.

-Mi único consuelo es que Edward está luchando, y que ella acabará pagando, porque no te quepa duda Chris, lo va a pagar, con creces…- Habló con odio, demasiado odio.

-A veces me asusta albergar tanto odio, tanto rencor. Pero yo no hice nada. Yo sólo estaba ahí- Bajó la cabeza sacudiéndola tristemente- No quiero que me quite más Christian, no permitas que nos hunda más. Joel no podría soportarlo y yo…- Negó repetidas veces.

-Quiero ser feliz, pasar una larga vida con él, quiero amarlo lo que me reste de vida, quiero alegrías con él, quiero hijos con él, quiero… Paz. Pero con él…- Vació su alma como nunca antes lo había hecho.- Tu fuiste mi mejor amigo, siempre me sinceré, siempre me pediste sinceridad. Pues bien, soy honesta Christian. Te amé, pero ahora amo a Edward, y quiero todo con él. La vida nos ha dado a tu hijo y a mí otro motivo para seguir creyendo, y te pido, te ruego que no sólo nos bendigas con él, sino que lo traigas de vuelta- Tragó con dificultad y volvió a limpiarse los ojos con el puño.

-Le necesitamos- Se levantó lentamente y miró la lápida.- Por lo que fuimos, por nuestro amor, por Joel, por mí… Tráelo de vuelta Chris- Contempló el cielo unos instantes, y se dispuso s marcharse.

-Te quiero Chris. Eso nunca cambiará- Besó sus dedos y depositó éstos sobre la inscripción de la piedra. Se giró y caminó lentamente hacia la salida. Con las manos en los bolsillos, y ajustando el abrigo sobre su frío cuerpo.

Cuando iba a llegar al coche, su teléfono vibró. La respiración se le paró de repente. Lo cogió nerviosa y miró el número. Soltó el aire…

-Jackie- Respondió desilusionada.

-Hija, ¿te pillo mal?- La notó nerviosa.

-No, ¿por qué?- Esperó curiosa.

-Necesito que vengas a casa. Tenemos visita. Aquí te cuento- Bella asintió y entró al coche.

Al llegar, vio estacionado un lujoso automóvil que no reconoció. Entró directamente al salón y la sangre se le heló en las venas.

-¿Qué coño hacen aquí?- Ni formas, ni nada. Esta gente no las merecía.

La pareja no mantuvo su mirada, agachando ésta ante el tono de Bella.

-Nosotros…- Aspiró- Nosotros hemos venido a hacerles una oferta- Respondió visiblemente nervioso.

-¿Acaso creen que nos interesa algo que venga de los Denali?- Escupió con ira.

-Tranquilízate hija- Claire intervino con amabilidad.

Pero amabilidad era precisamente aquello de lo que Bella carecía en estos momentos.

-¿Qué me tranquilice?- Emitió una carcajada irónica, brutal- ¿Sabe de dónde vengo?- Se acercó a ella, sibilina, amenazante. Claire se echó hacia atrás- Vengo de visitar a mi difunto marido, en la casa que su _maldita hija- _vocalizó con ira- Mandó construir para él.

El matrimonio bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-¿Pero sabe más?- Volvió a reír con burla- Vengo de pedirle que Edward Cullen, el amor de mi vida e intento de asesinato de su _maldita hija_ no muera- ¿Me tranquilizo Claire?- Ella se mantuvo en silencio.

-¡RESPÓNDEME MALDITA SEA!- Todos la miraron con temor, incluida Jackie. Jasper bajó los escalones rápidamente al escuchar los gritos- ¿Dejamos la tranquilidad para un tercer intento… _Claire_?- Se burló de ella.

-Yo…- Esperó- Yo no sé que decir, en realidad…- Bella rió- Nosotros estamos horrorizados con su comportamiento.

Bella estalló.

-¿Pero de qué coño estás hablando?- Preguntó incrédula- ¿Su comportamiento?- Elevó los brazos en son de incredulidad- Hablas como si tu hija hubiese pinchado las ruedas de mi coche- Hablaba alucinada- Y resulta que TU HIJA- Espetó en voz alta- ES UNA MALDITA ASESINA- Les dolió oírlo- Sí, Claire, - UNA MALDITA ASESINA- ¿Te horroriza su comportamiento?- Volvió a la carga irónica.- A mi me asquea el vuestro- Escupió a ambos.

Jasper se limitó a apoyarse en el marco de la puerta. Observando la escena, preparado para intervenir en caso necesario.

-Decid a qué coño habéis venido y largaros de ésta casa. Apestáis- Claire dio un respingo. Nunca la habían hablado así.

-Queremos devolver nuestro capital- Brandon habló todo lo firme que pudo. Bella le miró.

-¿Devolver?- Arqueó una ceja- Un momento- Bella se sentó- ¿En qué términos?- Preguntó muy seria.

-Por una módica cantidad. No queremos venderlas a su precio. Queremos el capital mínimo de inversión- Respondió Brandon de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?- Bella no se fiaba de ellos. Nunca lo hizo, ahora menos.

-Queremos irnos de aquí. No queremos que nada nos ate- Claire intervino con los ojos llorosos.

-Oh- Bella rió- ¿No pensáis visitar a la zorra de vuestra hija en la cárcel?- Los dos se miraron.

-Ella…- Brandon tomó aire- Ella no es nuestra hija- Jackie le miró con lastima.

-Conmovedor…- Bella aplaudió tristemente- Pero, demasiado tarde- Ellos la miraron confundidos. -Oh- Rió- Por el capital no, que va. Mejor en nuestras manos. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo entre gentuza indeseable. Me refiero a su otro _arrepentimiento_- Vocalizó lentamente- A todos los efectos, Tanya _Denali _es la zorra de su hija. Una asesina y eso… - Les miró fijamente- Les perseguirá hasta la tumba- Claire estalló en lágrimas y su marido se encogió en el sillón.

-Les acompaño- Jackie se ofreció mirando intensamente a Bella.

-Ángela y Ben Cheney se hacen cargo de la Gerencia. Trátenlo con ellos. Adiós- Se despidió cortante.

-Increíble- Susurró Jasper visiblemente impresionado.

-Así son los Denali- Bella hizo una mueca de asco.

-Crearon un monstruo, ahora se arrepienten- Jasper seguía alucinado

-Su hija siempre fue un mal bicho. Una maldita perra sucia y vengativa. Nos hizo la vida imposible, y sus padres siempre lo supieron. Permitieron que su maldad se incrementase. Y francamente, sé que ellos siempre supieron que ella mató a Chris. La pena es que no lo puedo demostrar- Se lamentó Bella.

-Pagarán. Todos lo harán Bella. Cada uno recibirá su castigo. Ellos no podrán pasar ni una sola de sus noches tranquilos. La mala conciencia es un castigo demasiado pesado. Invisible, pero devastador- Se acercó a ella y Bella se giró.

-Necesito a Edward ya- Jasper la abrazó.

-Todos le necesitamos Bella. Todos…


	75. Chapter 75

**Vuestros ruegos ser****án escuchados por la autora… Ejem.**

**Gracias, una vez más por la fidelidad y por las nuevas incorporaciones. Somos pocos, pero constantes y sobre todo, ruidosos.**

**Dioda: La madre que te parió, en serio. Ya sabes que me encantas.**

**Alcestis: Idem. Gracias especiales por lo de Hiel. Y que sepas, que estoy escribiendo la secuela ;)**

**Dream: Bienvenida guapa, y mil gracias por tu acogida y tu manera de pensar. Me ha encantado.**

**Edith: Como siempre nena, un lugar especial para ti que me sigues desde el principio. Un beso guapetona.**

**Yolabertay: Ya queda poco mujer. Ten fe ;)**

**Monii: Los Denaly… Tema espinoso, sin duda. Hay que ver las dos situaciones pero si quieres saber la mía, con renegar de un hijo no eliminas el problema ;)**

**Y una vez más, Anaidam… Gracias mamoncilla de mis entretelas. Te debo coment, pero voy de culo esta semana. Pero que ninguna en cuanto a tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, que te vas a cagar. Que ganitas le tengo a tu cheims de los webs. Ojjjj Besoides inmensos**

**Y bueeeeno, leed. Simplemente :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 72**

**Día 57. Señales**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joel dejó de visitar la capilla. Cansado y desilusionado, optó por no preguntar más al Padre Gabriel por su carta.

-_Estas cosas llevan su tiempo_- Le dijo el padre. Pero para él, ya había pasado demasiado.

Mes y medio después, le retiraron las escayolas de su cuerpo. Sus huesos habían soldado perfectamente. Bella ya pudo acariciarle completamente su cada vez más pálida piel.

Dos días después del séptimo cumpleaños de Joel, que por consenso se había aplazado hasta que Edward pudiese celebrarlo con ellos, Bella estaba afeitándole. Joel estaba subido encima de la cama, haciendo los deberes.

-Mama- Llamó sin levantar la vista.

-Dime cariño- Respondió concentrada con la cuchilla en el mentón de Edward.

-¿Qué es una viuda negra?- Bella se tensó.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Aclaró la cuchilla y miró a su hijo, quien seguía con la vista en su cuaderno.

-Es que Susan, le dijo a Sarah, que la madre de Andrew, había dicho que era mejor que no conocieses a más hombres. Que eres una viuda negra- Lo dijo de seguido, completamente ajeno al significado de sus palabras.

Bella no pudo reprimir las lágrimas de rabia. Apretó la toalla con fuerza y se limpió las lágrimas con ella.

-Eso son tonterías. Una viuda negra…- Aspiró- Es una araña que tiene mucho veneno- La última palabra apenas la siseó, y la verdad la golpeó.

Le dolía levantar ese tipo de comentarios. No sabía hasta que punto era vulnerable, pero ese chisme, le acababa de golpear. _Veneno__…__ Veneno__…_ Miró a Edward y apretó los puños con furia.

-¿Tú tienes veneno?- Bella no respondió- De todos modos, no me importa- Sacudió sus hombros con indiferencia.

-Voy a salir a por un café. ¿Te traigo chocolate?- Bella se volvió a su bolso para buscar el monedero.

-No mamá- Joel se incorporó, comenzó a recoger sus lápices. Uno se cayó al suelo, bajó de la cama y una de sus manos quedó cerca de la de Edward. Se paralizó mientras asía el lápiz con su otra mano. Lentamente subió, con los ojos como platos, muerto de miedo.

-Mama…

-Dime hijo- Bella estaba sacando las monedas para el café.

-Mama…

Se giró ante el tono de voz de su hijo. Miró al mismo lugar en que sus ojos se dirigían y las monedas resbalaron de su mano.

-Oh Dios mío- Musitó en un hálito de voz.

La mano de Joel, estaba bajo la de Edward, y ésta se movía apenas imperceptiblemente. Bella elevó la vista a sus ojos. Había un ligero movimiento, tanto que apenas se apreciaba, pero ahí estaba…

Edward estaba reaccionando.

Rápidamente, el holter alteró sus pitidos, elevando la frecuencia de éstos, y llenando de angustia y miedo a la vez la habitación.

No dio un solo paso presa de la tensión del momento. Rápidamente la puerta se abrió dejando paso a tres enfermeras y un médico.

-Salga fuera Sra. Swan- Ordenaron.

Bella estaba paralizada, y Joel impresionado, aún con su mano bajo la de Edward. Fue una de las enfermeras quien con cariño la retiró, acompañando al niño junto a su madre, y llevando a éstos fuera de la habitación.

El teléfono se le escurría de entre las manos, los nervios habían provocado que éstas se llenasen de sudor. Pulsó la tecla de re-llamada, en realidad, no sabía a quién estaba llamando, pero eso, era lo de menos.

Contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Carlisle!- Habló más alto de lo que había sido su intención, pero tampoco le importo- Edward- Respiró con ansiedad- ¡Ha reaccionado!- No escuchó lo que decía Carlisle al otro lado de la línea, sólo sabía que gritaba, y colgó.

Tampoco fue consciente de lo que había hecho. De todos modos, la cadena de información ya había comenzado.

Se abrazó el pecho, y caminó nerviosa. No reparó en su hijo, que estaba inmóvil en una de las sillas. Con la mirada perdida, los brazos cayendo inermes a sus costados. Aún impresionado…

Bella comenzó a llorar. Justo en ese momento fue consciente de lo que acababa de pasar. Lo estaba digiriendo, y a pesar de todo, a pesar de tantos días de oscuridad y sufrimiento, le costó.

-Mamá…

Se giró para mirar a su pequeño. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-No se va a ir. No se va a ir- Repitió al oído de su hijo, quién devolvía el abrazo a su madre emocionado.

Vieron entrar a la carrera a más personal médico. Se quedaron en silencio mirando a la puerta, esperando poder recibir alguna noticia. Los latidos de sus corazones eran frenéticos. La ansiedad les podía. Bella tuvo que respirar hondo e intentar calmarse para lograr que su hijo lo hiciese.

Los minutos pasaron entre estados de ansiedad y tensión a partes iguales. Bella no pudo evitar levantarse en un momento dado y caminar. Oyó pasos precipitados por el pasillo, carreras.

-¡Bella!- Chilló Emmet. Junto a él todos los demás aparecieron jadeando, en sus rostros se veía el esfuerzo de una larga carrera.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado hija?- Esme la avasalló.

-Ha acariciado la mano a Joel y…- Respiraba ansiosa, llorosa, emocionada, ilusionada- Sus ojos, se movían- Esme se echó las manos a la cara.

-Oh Dios Mío- Lloró mientras sus rodillas se doblaban levemente

-Cariño- Carlisle la abrazó- Cariño- Incapaz de decir nada más, se limitó a abrazar a su esposa con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-Campeón, ¿cómo ha sido?- Emmet se agachó a la altura de Joel, y le preguntó entre ansioso y calmado.

-Se me cayeron los lápices, y entonces me agaché, pero dejé la mano en la cama y entonces sentí que Edward me tocaba- Comenzó a llorar y Emmet le espachurró.

-No llores campeón, no llores- El tampoco pudo evitar acompañarle.

-Juro que él me tocó, yo no lo hice, él me tocó. Es verdad- Confesó entre lágrimas.

-Te creo enano. Claro que sí- Dio un largo beso a su mejilla. La salida de algunas de las personas les hizo incorporarse.

Todos les miraron como si de esas bocas fuese a salir el empujón definitivo que sus vidas necesitaban.

El médico se adelantó y les miró.

-Le hemos hecho un escáner y diversas pruebas para comprobar su actividad cerebral- Todos escuchaban con absoluta atención y con un reverencial silencio- Y efectivamente, hemos descubierto que ésta se está dando- Esme se tapó la cara con las manos, visiblemente emocionada- Pequeña, de momento es pequeña- El médico no quiso que la ilusión se desbordase.

-¿Qué significa Doctor?- Carlisle preguntó nervioso.

-No lo sabemos. Aún no se puede saber que consecuencias tendrá. De momento, le iremos reduciendo la dosis de sedantes y veremos como evoluciona- Todos permanecían en silencio.

-¿Eso es bueno?- Emmet no quería más tecnicismos. Quería respuestas concretas.

El médico sonrió. No pudo evitarlo.

-Se puede decir que sí, claro. Es un pequeño avance, pero avance al fin y al cabo- Dicho esto, se despidió de ellos y salió de la sala de espera.

-¿Cuándo podremos verle?- Jasper le preguntó a una de las enfermeras que salían en ese momento de la habitación.

-En unos minutos, en cuanto acabemos. Les avisamos- Le sonrió y desapareció hacia el control.

Los minutos se tornaron en una hora, al fin pudieron entrar. Bella lo hizo de nuevo, de la mano de Joel, quien nada más entrar literalmente te tiró sobre Edward.

-Estamos aquí. ¿Nos oyes verdad?- Le miró intensamente- Me has tocado… Papá- Se puso más rojo que un tomate, pero le salió del alma- No tardes mucho en despertarte ¿vale? Mamá llora todo el tiempo, y abuela Esme, y Carlisle y Emmet- Le dijo el nombre de todos ellos reservándose para el final- Y yo también- Agachó su cabecita tímidamente- Bella le acarició el pelo.

-¿Cómo le has llamado?- Preguntó emocionada.

Joel agachó de nuevo la cabeza muerto de la vergüenza.

-_Papá_- Musitó. Ambos se miraron, y sonrieron con complicidad.

Y el holter se alteró de nuevo…


	76. Chapter 76

**Vale, Alcestis nena****… Para mí es un placer mencionarte, porque es un "detalle" que te ganas. Por ser como eres. Y lo haré siempre que lo considere oportuno. Y una vez más, me emociona que te llegue mi manera de narrar. Me emociona de verdad…**

**Dioda guapa mía: En este caso, el Holter es símbolo de vida. No de calentones reveníos … Jajaja. Y no tienes un terminal de estos de última generación para poder leer? Ojjj. De veras que lo siento porque sé lo que es pillarse por una historia y que no dependa POR UNA VEZ, de la autora el no leerla. Mucho ánimo y que te sirva para desconectar de todo. Incluso de mi fic. A veces es necesario nena. Disfruta!**

**Edith: Guapetona, gracias por empujar siempre A veces las esperas hacen que ocurran estas cosas. Emocionarse a flor de piel. Besotes guapa.**

**Ale… Tengo la mala costumbre de contar una historia desde el principio hasta el final, sin saltarme ni un solo detalle que haga que ésta sea atractiva. Cuando perfilo una nueva, sé donde están las pausas y los tiempos. Por no mencionar, que no me centro en un par de personajes centrales, sino en todo lo que orbita a su alrededor. Siento que se te haga pesado, pero yo escribo sobre cosas reales, y en muchas ocasiones, la vida no te da las respuestas cuando tú las quieres, sino cuando suceden.**

**Siento que se te haga larga, y no quiero ni contarte como se me hacen a mí aquellas cuyas autoras se dedican a hibernar de capítulo en capítulo. Sorprendida me hallo de tu comentario, ya que suelo actualizar bastante de seguido para no dejaros en ascuas demasiado tiempo. Y en cuanto a los capítulos, ya dije tiempo atrás que éste fic se escribió en otro formato para otro foro. Y como a mí no me gusta releer, tampoco me gusta reeditar. Y los dejé tal cual ya que mi historia se centra en el título de cada capítulo.**

**Isacobo, Yola, Kivetter, Arcoiris: Muchas gracias por estar ah****í. Un abrazo a las tres y me alegro que os guste.**

**Belewyn: Y otro para ti. Y me has llamado cielo y eso me gusta. Muchisimas gracias nena.**

**Dream: Bonito, verdad? Me encantó escribir esa parte y me ha encantado que la resaltes. Gracias guapa.**

**Y bien, después del responso, pasemos a lo importante. Vuestros ruegos… HAN sido escuchados.**

**Disfrutad…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 73**

**Día 63. Luz.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una semana. Tan sólo siete días que habitualmente pasan rápido, a no ser que la espera sea tensa y ansiada.

Edward volvió a "manifestarse" algunas veces más. Pequeños movimientos que más parecían involuntarios que forzados. Pero los ánimos no decayeron.

Redujeron los sedantes durante la semana. Las caras mostraban esa ansiedad característica del que espera que algo suceda. Aunque la precaución sometiese a ésta a un nivel moderado.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada. La habitación se encontraba vacía de visitantes. El holter rompió el silencio de manera súbita.

Lo primero que oyó fue el intenso pitido. Le molestó, por lo que arrugó sus parpados, apretándolos en clara señal de disgusto. Abrió la boca, pero ésta estaba extrañamente sellada. Trató de abrir los párpados, pero eso le requería un gran esfuerzo, por lo que se concentró en esa tarea. Los sentía pegados, absoluta y totalmente pegados. El pitido le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza. No entendía nada. Intentó aspirar, pero un fuerte olor a alcohol y medicinas le provocó nauseas. Sus párpados seguían pegados.

Movió sus ojos lentamente, rodándolos bajo ellos y despacio, muy despacio una rendija de luz le deslumbró. Volvió a cerrarlos fuertemente. Intentó aspirar, pero un dolor extremo le laceró la garganta. Le ardía, le quemaba, la sentía seca, irritada. Abrió de nuevo los ojos con más decisión, parpadeando repetidas veces hasta acostumbrarse a la tenue luz que lo apuntaba directamente al rostro.

Quiso incorporarse, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Intentó usar sus manos… Nada…

Clavó la vista en el techo. No entendía nada. No sabía nada. Sólo dolía. Dos gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Se desesperó. Bajó sus ojos todo lo que pudo, para ver asomar un tubo que salía de su boca. Sentía el oxígeno entrar. Estaba asustado. Miró a su alrededor, lo que su campo de visión abarcaba periféricamente, le mostró cables, tubos y máquinas por doquier. No podía moverse, y la angustia aceleró aún si cabe, más sus latidos.

Oyó la puerta abrirse de golpe, y cuatro extrañas personas vestidas de blanco le rodearon. Sintió sus manos sobre él. Una luz cegadora taladró su pupila izquierda. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Irritados, comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Hola- Saludó uno de los hombres. Le miró fijamente. -¿Me escucha?- Edward asintió, moviendo la cabeza.

-Bien, está Usted en el hospital. Está intubado- Le señaló con un movimiento de la mano el respirador. Tuvo un accidente. ¿Recuerda Usted algo?- Edward le miró fijamente unos minutos. Súbitamente llegaron imágenes como flashes a su mente. Recordó unas luces que lo cegaron, y un tremendo golpe. Hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar como sintió quebrar sus huesos- Miro de nuevo al médico, asintió levemente.

-Mueva los dedos- Pidió el médico.

Edward se concentró. Le costó un tremendo esfuerzo comenzar a mover tímidamente los dedos de sus manos. Le dolían…

-Perfecto. Se le harán unas pruebas, un TAC, Gasometría, Analítica, Hemocultivo para descartar sepsis- El médico le miró- Infección en la sangre- Edward asintió- Y se le irá retirando el respirador paulatinamente. Bien, de momento creo que eso es todo- Palmeó su brazo y se levantó.

Edward le miró mientras abandonaba la habitación. Las enfermeras seguían observando los aparatos médicos, regulando vías. Dejó de mirarlas y se concentró en recordar.

Una sonrisa surcó su cara cuando el rostro de Bella hizo presencia. Cerró los ojos y se deleitó con sus sonrisas, su voz, sus caricias. De repente se le heló la sangre en las venas, recordó el coche, recordó la cara de esa maldita mujer, recordó que iba a atropellarles, y la angustia se cebó con el. Quiso hablar, no pudo. Quería saber, quería preguntar. _¡Bella! _ Gritó mentalmente. Su pulso se volvió loco, y notó un pinchazo en su brazo.

-Relájese- Oyó a la enfermera. Pero no quería, no podía hacerlo. Necesitaba saber, tenía que saber.- Todo está bien- No, no iba nada bien. El no estaba bien, y Bella… ¿Dónde estaba Bella?

Sus ojos caían sin remisión, notó que el sopor le envolvía, luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos, por seguir sintiendo, pero una calida placidez se impuso a la angustiosa realidad, y se abandono, esta vez sí, a un relajante sueño.

El sonido de su teléfono, rompió la quietud de la noche. Abrió un ojo, pero volvió a cerrarlo. Súbitamente se sentó en la cama y lo tomó en sus manos. Número desconocido. Miró la hora, Cinco y Cincuenta y Tres de la madrugada.

-¿Diga?- Preguntó nerviosamente.

-¿Sra. Swan?- Una voz neutra le llegó del otro lado.

-Sí. Soy yo- Se frotó los ojos fuertemente.

-Le llamo del Truman Medical- Bella emitió un jadeo y se llevó la mano libre al pecho.

-¿Qué le pasa a Edward?- Preguntó aterrada.

-Tranquilícese- La voz seguía neutra, pero a ella le iba a dar un ataque- Le informo que el Sr. Cullen ha despertado hace unos minutos- Bella abrió los ojos como platos. No supo que más le dijo esa mujer. No la escuchó.

Se levantó como un resorte y emitió tal chillido que en unos segundos Jasper y Alice estaban en su habitación.

Al entrar, se encontraron a una frenética Bella en bragas, tratando de ponerse un suéter del revés. Tenía la cabeza dentro de la prenda y uno de los brazos aprisionados. Jasper rió al momento de verla, pero su expresión cambió al comprender lo intempestivo de la hora.

-¿Bella?- Alice se dirigió a ella y la ayudó con la prenda.

-Dios mío Alice, ¡DESPERTÓ!- Chilló emocionada mientras se movía como una culebra buscando un pantalón. Alice y Jasper se quedaron inmóviles. Impactados.

-Joder, QUE HA DESPERTADO. ¡MOVEOS!- Bella les chilló y fue cuando reaccionaron. Salieron a la carrera desvistiéndose por el pasillo, presos de los nervios y ansiedad que sufría Bella.

Jackie se acercó alertada por las voces, y se encontró a tres personas a medio vestir por los pasillos.

-Joel Bella, Joel- Dijo Alice rápidamente. Bella se golpeó la frente.

-Dios, cierto- Giró sobre sus pasos y entró a la habitación de su hijo.

-Cariño- Movió a Joel todo lo dulce que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que estaba presa de la histeria.- Joel- Llamó más alto. El niño parpadeó.

-Hmmm- Se revolvió bajo las sábanas.

-Edward está despierto- Dijo emocionada al oído de su hijo. Este, se levantó rápidamente. Tiró las sábanas al suelo y comenzó a desvestirse.

Bella no pudo evitar carcajear mientras le vestía rápidamente. Su hijo no decía nada, pero respiraba frenéticamente, con rapidez, ansiosamente. Jackie entró rápidamente con un cacao para Joel, y un café para Bella. Esta negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo Jackie- Se llevó las manos al estómago- No me entra ni la pasta de dientes- Jackie asintió y dejó la taza sobre la mesita de noche.

Salieron zumbando tras los tres tragos que tardó Joel en engullir su cacao. Alice y Jasper les esperaban en la salita, con la ropa descolocada. Era una visión divertida, pero no había tiempo para risas.

-Ya he llamado a Carlisle y Alice a Emmet- Jasper hablaba rápido mientras entraban a la carrera al Jeep. Arrancó y salió haciendo ruedas hacia la salida.

Llegaron al hospital pocos minutos después, la ciudad aún se estaba desperezando. Bella reía y lloraba por igual, pero una inmensa losa, había desaparecido de su pecho. Sentía opresión, claro, pero ni mucho menos como la que la había acompañado los últimos meses.

Corrieron por esos pasillos que se conocían a la perfección, derrapando cuando entraron a la sala de espera de la UVI. Dos enfermeras les miraron con curiosidad y algo de malestar por la carrera. Pararon frente a ellas.

-Soy… Soy Bella Swan- Pudo decir entre jadeos. La miraron sin comprender- Edward Cullen- Sus rostros comprendieron.

-Espere aquí- Jasper se dobló sobre sus piernas intentando mandar aire a sus pulmones. Alice le tomó de la mano y lo llevó a una de las sillas. Jackie le siguió con Joel. Bella no podía sentarse. Tenía que caminar.

Una enfermera se acercó a ella. Bella contuvo el aliento.

-Le hemos tenido que sedar. Se alteró- Bella la miró con miedo- Tranquila, probablemente estaba recordando- Lloró, no pudo ni quiso evitarlo. Ya no podía más.

-Quiero verlo… Por favor- Agarró el brazo de la enfermera. Estaba desesperada.

-Está bien. Pero tenga presente que no puede alterarlo bajo ningún concepto- Bella asintió enérgicamente. La enfermera le hizo un gesto. Ella miró a los demás y todos asintieron. Entró en la habitación.

Los pies la pesaban como plomadas. No podía avanzar más rápido, por mucho que lo intentase. Le veía igual, pero algo había cambiado, sustancialmente. Su cara estaba tranquila. Sin saber cómo, una fuerza salió de ella, haciendo que en un suspiro llegase hasta su rostro.

-Amor… Mi vida Mi vida Mi vida- Besó su rostro repetidas veces, con frenesí, con desesperación. No apartó sus labios de su suave rostro- Cariño- Sus lágrimas le mojaban sus mejillas, su nariz. Separó su rostro de él, y vio como éste brillaba a causa de sus lágrimas- Te quedaste mi vida. No te fuiste- Sus sollozos no se hicieron esperar, abrazó cuanto pudo al ser que le daba la vida, y comenzó a temblar, moviendo a Edward con ella- Gracias, gracias, gracias- Siguió besándole por dónde pudo. Tomó una de sus manos y a la acercó a su boca, dónde sus labios la acariciaron. Miró a sus ojos, rezando por verlos de nuevo.

Llevó su mano hasta su mejilla, y la sujetó ahí con la suya. Se quedó quieta unos instantes, respirando con dificultad, hipando. Mirándole embobada, con tanto amor que dolía. Volvió a mirar a sus ojos. Tenía sed de ellos, necesidad de bucear en su interior, necesidad de verse a través de ellos.

Y no sabía cuanto los necesitaba, hasta que lentamente los abrió…


	77. Chapter 77

**Nenas, tengo que dejaros el capi y salir pitando, que hay cena multifamiliar y se me echa la hora encima. **

**Solo dos cosas, Ely, mañana te mando el privado con eso que me pides ;)**

**Milhoja, muchisimas gracias nena. Pero no es necesario que comentes capi a capi, de verdad. No tienes que tomarte tanta molestia. Aunque de verdad que me has dejado flipada. Un besazo guapa :***

**Disfrutad niñas, creo que ya tocaba. ¿No?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 74**

**¿****Qué hay de nuevo?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jamás. Jamás podría describirse lo que Bella sintió al ver de nuevo los dos verdes luceros que la miraban. Las sensaciones se sucedían unas tras otras, quebrándose entre sí para dar paso a la siguiente.

Maravillada no habló, otorgando al momento, el respetuoso silencio que merecía. Dejó que sus calidas orbes la mirasen, reconociesen y aceptasen. Optó por no mover más que los pulmones de manera frenética, mientras la persona que le daba la vida se insuflaba de la suya.

Le vio llorar, y acompañó esas lágrimas con sonoros sollozos de absoluta y radiante felicidad. No hizo nada más que mirarlo. Jamás se sentiría llena, nunca sería bastante, siempre sentiría esa sensación de quien se sabe cerca de conseguir algo, de llegar a una meta, pero de saborear con verdadero placer esos instantes finales que nunca llegan. No quería sentirse completa, quería una dosis diaria. La plenitud sólo indicaba una cosa. No habría más caminos que recorrer, nada por descubrir, y ella, deseaba convertir su vida en una especie de búsqueda del tesoro. No, jamás tendría bastante de Edward, y eso la mareaba.

Para él era redescubrirla de nuevo. Maravillado posó sus ojos en su rostro. Recorrió con infinita ternura cada una de sus facciones, registró sus movimientos, sonrisas, lágrimas, suspiros… Todo. Estaba impresionado. Era con mucho la mejor elección de su vida. No tuvo dolor. No sintió nada más que un exquisito placer que le recorrió el alma entero. Lloró. No pudo evitarlo. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó dormido, había mucho por preguntar, pero de momento, esa estancia en su nube, era lo único que deseaba.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, consiguió elevar uno de sus brazos. Bella captó el gesto y rápidamente tomó su mano. Notó como la de Edward presionaba, notó su temperatura, y su cuerpo respondió quebrándose.

No podía, se desesperó por parar pero su cuerpo no obedecía más que a sus impulsos más primarios. Liberó cuatro largos meses de presión, angustia, desolación, soledad, tormento y dolor a través de sus ojos. Lloró hasta que su cuerpo dijo basta. No recordó haberse inclinado sobre el pecho de Edward, hasta que sintió que su mano acariciaba su cabeza.

-Te Amo con todo mi ser- Susurró en su corazón, y notó a Edward contraerse.

Se irguió sin soltar su mano, y acercó su rostro al de él. Ambos se acariciaron con la mirada. Clavaron sus pupilas el uno en el otro por largo rato. Hablaban a través de ellas, hasta que la jodida sonrisa de su hombre asomó tímidamente por debajo del respirador.

-¿Sabes que me muero por besarte?- Una sonrisa ilumino su cara.

Intentó responder pero sólo salió un gemido. Su garganta le mataba. Cerró los ojos con dolor.

-Tranquilo cariño. Sabes que no necesitas decirme nada- Acarició su hermoso rostro, y el cerró de nuevo sus ojos, pero esta vez con el placer pintado en ellos. Notó sus dedos acariciar el dorso de su mano.

Ahora la sonrisa se había tatuado en su rostro.

-Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, que contarte- Hizo una pausa tomando aire. Edward la miraba fijamente- Pero no me sale nada- Hizo una mueca y Edward sonrió con dulzura- Tan sólo me sale decirte cuanto te quiero, lo guapo que eres, lo mucho que te necesito y lo demasiado- rodó sus ojos- Que te deseo.

Edward le guiño un ojo.

-Por eso…- Se acercó a su oído- Más te vale haber descansado lo suficiente. Hay que superar la última vez Sr. Maravilla- Susurró pícaramente.

Edward notó calorcillo en cierta parte de su anatomía. Le gustó. Mucho.

-Quiero comerme esos labios- Pasó su dedo por los escasos centímetros de piel que el respirador dejaba libres- Y te prometo, que los voy a desgastar- Estaba fija en ellos. Hablaba divertida, sexy pero divertida. Edward se la comía con los ojos. A pesar de todo, a pesar de notar dolor en todo su cuerpo, la realidad se manifestaba de manera brutal. Amaba y deseaba a esa mujer de una manera insoportable.

Unos golpes en la puerta les sacaron del trance. Un tímido Joel, acompañado de Emmet entró lentamente.

Edward le miró. Volvió a llorar y Joel se tensó. Tardó unos segundos en recuperarse, y como alma que lleva el diablo se lanzó contra él.

-Papá- Las lágrimas llegaron a los ojos de todos. Esa simple palabra dio el pistoletazo de salida para que los sentimientos aflojasen de manera precipitada. Edward resolló con el golpe, pero aguantó el dolor estoicamente. Pasó lentamente su brazo por la espalda de Joel, y acarició ésta tan lentamente como su fuerza le permitía.

-Hermano- Gimoteó Emmet acercándose a él por el otro lado de la cama. Se sintió perdido sin saber que hacer, las lágrimas apenas le dejaban distinguir la figura de su hermano. Como pudo, se sentó a su lado y le abrazó. Su cuerpo se liberó al instante.

-Me aplastas tío Emmet- La vocecita de Joel le hizo reaccionar.

-Jolines enano. ¡No te había visto!- Pasó el puño de su chaqueta por sus llorosos ojos mientras Edward mezclaba su sonrisa con la sal de sus lágrimas. Lo que daría por poder hablar en ese momento.

Acarició el rostro de su hermano, llevó la mano a su cuello, y lo atrajo de nuevo a él. Emmet volvió a llorar contra su hombro.

-Joder, menudo cuadro- La voz les llegó de la puerta. Jasper estaba apoyado contra el marco, aparentando una normalidad que se caía a pedazos.

Caminó lentamente apretando los labios, intentando que las lágrimas no saliesen de estampida.

-Compañero- Apretó su mano y Edward le miró. Los dos se quedaron así unos instantes. Jasper ya no pudo más- Qué sepas que me has dejado mal- Tragó saliva tratando de sonar relajado- Te dí un mes- Le apuntó con su dedo, fingiendo enojo. Edward volvió a sonreír y apretó más su agarre, imitando el abrazo con su hermano.

-Tuve fe Edward. Tuve fe. Sabía que volverías- Habló entrecortadamente, con un esfuerzo hercúleo por no dejarse vencer por el llanto.

Edward recordó algo que le dijo Jasper -_te dí un mes_- ¿Un mes? Una sombra cruzó sus ojos, gesto que no pasó desapercibido. El holter se aceleró. Todos se alarmaron.

_¿__Un mes? Dios mío, pero ¿qué me ha pasado, cuanto tiempo llevo así? _Se desesperaba por momentos. Miles de preguntas le asaltaban, quería respuestas que nadie le daba, quería preguntar tantas cosas… Su ansia por saber le hizo querer hablar de nuevo, ganándose con el simple intento un dolor tan intenso que sus pulmones exhalaron un sonoro jadeo.

-Tranquilo hermano, tranquilo- Dijo un alarmado Emmet.

-Todo está bien cariño- Bella le sonrió, tratando de calmarlo. Pero Edward estaba lejos de hacerlo. Estaba angustiado.

Una enfermera entró con rapidez, pidiéndoles a todos que se marcharan.

-¡No!- Chilló Joel, quien no quería soltar la mano de Edward- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿QUÉ LE PASA?- Vociferó mientras Emmet le tomaba de la cintura, arrastrándole con él.

-Vamos cariño, vamos. Tenemos que salir- Le habló su tío demasiado tenso.

-No te pongas malo otra vez- Gimoteó mientras le sacaban de la habitación- Si te mueres, te voy a odiar- Edward quiso abrazarlo. Estaba tenso, alterado, dolorido, asustado, pero lo que más sentía, era impotencia. Quería abrazar a ese niño y no podía. Quería hablarle, decirle que no se moriría… O eso esperaba. Ya no sabía que pensar, en realidad, ya no sabía nada. Sólo que todo era demasiado doloroso.

Otro pinchazo. Sopor, relax, placer…

.

.

.

La celda no estaba tan mal. No tenía que compartirla con nadie, aunque sabía que era temporal. Una vez se hubiese celebrado el Juicio, su destino sería completamente distinto. Dos meses y medio llevaba recluida en esa celda, tiempo más que suficiente para que su cuerpo se fuese recuperando de las atrocidades que sufrió. Su mente… Ese era otro cantar.

No sabía nada de Paul. Tampoco es que le importase mucho. Jamás le consideró alguien de fiar, mucho menos un amigo. Pensó unos instantes, una burlona sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Jamás había tenido amigos. Pero tampoco pudo pensar ni por un solo momento, que la vendiese.

Sí. Paul la vendió.

No quiso saber en qué términos. Jamás lo preguntó. Jamás se lo dirían. En el largo mes que pasó en aquel país, nunca intercambió palabra alguna con nadie, salvo insultos que jamás le devolvían. No así los golpes.

Pensó en sus padres. Odio.

Le daba igual si vivían o habían muerto. Total, habían renegado de ella, así que, ¿para qué preocuparse? Sacudió sus hombros con indiferencia cuando oyó un familiar sonido al otro lado de la puerta.

-La comida- La insípida e impersonal voz de todos los días se dejó oír.

-¿Cuánto falta para el juicio?- Misma pregunta automática

-Yo sólo me encargo de traer la comida a la chusma- Misma respuesta automática.

La mirilla se cerró de golpe. Se acercó a recoger la bandeja del suelo. Suspiró con asco. La misma bazofia de siempre.

Pasaron horas hasta que el cerrojo de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Un vigilante entró.

-Tienes visita- Se apartó de la puerta dejando paso al rechoncho hombre que con regularidad y en contra de su voluntad la visitaba.

-Vaya- Saludó irónica- Qué sorpresa- Rió- ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo, té quizá?- El tono era insoportablemente burlón- Pero pasa, pasa hombre, no te quedes ahí. Siéntate en el sofá- Le indicó el catre.

-Srta. Denali- Se aclaró la garganta- Sabe que es tan desagradable para mí el verla como para Ud. Así que, métase su sarcasmo por su trasero y no me haga perder más el tiempo. Recuerde que me asignaron de oficio, no he _aceptado_ su caso por gusto- Escupió con saña a una orgullosa Tanya.

-No necesito que nadie me defienda- Siseó con rabia mientras paseaba como león enjaulado por la celda- El hombre la miró con burla.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo. No tiene nada que hacer contra James Abbot.- El rostro de Tanya se contrajo.

Sabía quien era Abbot, y sabía, que sus días estaban contados. Tragó en seco.


	78. Chapter 78

**Bueno nenas, antes de nada he de pedir disculpas por la demora. Y deciros, que aunque suene a clich****é barato, no ha sido culpa mía, sino de la compañía que me proporciona internet… Cuando quiere claro…**

**Así que, mejor dejo las menciones y agradecimientos para el próximo capi que espero, sea el Martes.**

**Si Telefónica quiere… Claro.**

**Bueno, capi para disfrutar niñas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 75**

**Cuéntame.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Veinticuatro horas después, Edward se libraba del respirador. Lo mantuvieron aislado unas horas, tras las cuales, sus padres, al fin, pudieron charlar con su hijo.

Se encontraba adormilado cuando Bella volvió de nuevo a verle.

-Hola amor- La miró y una tenue pero preciosa sonrisa adornó su rostro.

-Ooo…aaa- Cerró los ojos con gesto de dolor. Un jadeo arrastrado en forma de saludo bastó a Bella para hinchar su corazón.

-No hables cariño. Deja que tu garganta mejore. Hay tiempo- Le sonrió de vuelta y Edward asintió.

Se encontraba cansado, muy cansado. Pero feliz. Y mucho más cuando por fin, ella besó sus labios.

Los movió con suavidad sobre los de él. No buscó abrir su boca, esperó la señal por parte de él. Pero Edward no se encontraba preparado. Sentía tal pastosidad, que no quiso ir más allá. Pero no importaba. Se encontraba en el cielo, disfrutando de la suavidad de Bella, de la carnosidad de esos labios que siempre le habían vuelto loco. Los movió al compás que ella marcaba, leves y apenas perceptibles gemidos salían de lo más profundo de su ser. Pronto, demasiado pronto, ella se separó. Aunque no bruscamente, se limitó a delinear sus labios con la lengua, dotándolos de la necesitada humedad de estos, y quedó en paz. Con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo.

-Supongo, que querrás saber. ¿Verdad?- Edward abrió los ojos de golpe y asintió más rápidamente de lo habitual, lo que significó otro tirón a su lacerada garganta.

Tomó la mano de su mujer, y con un suave apretón la conminó a empezar.

Bella suspiró, cerró los ojos intentando encontrar un principio a todo lo que tenía que contarle.

-Vale. Veamos- Le miró fijamente- Sabes que tuviste un accidente, ¿no?- El asintió.

-En realidad, no fue un accidente cariño…- Edward se mantuvo a la espera, aunque ya sabía que ocurrió- La…- Apretó los labios y los ojos con furia. Edward acarició su dorso con el pulgar, tranquilizándola- _Perra- _Siseó con rabia- Te atropelló. Tu me empujaste…- Comenzó a llorar agachando su cabeza. Un leve jadeo hizo que la levantase.

Edward estaba intentando hablar de nuevo. No quería verla así.

-Shhss. Ya está. Estoy bien- Besó sus labios fugazmente y él asintió. Observó el ictus de dolor que ensombreció el rostro de ella. Se tensó.

-Pensé…- Tragó las lágrimas- Pensé que te perdía- No podía mirarle o no seguiría- Tu corazón se paró- Hablaba en un hilo de voz. Edward la miró incrédulo- Un doctor te intentó reanimar, estuvo un buen rato intentándolo, de no haber sido por él…- Paró. Era obvio lo que seguía. Edward apretó más su mano. Quería saber más.

-Te trajeron aquí, y bueno… Lo pasaste mal ¿sabes?- Una tímida sonrisa se descubrió bajo sus lágrimas. -Pero eres un tipo duro- Puso una nota grave en su voz y ambos rieron- Bella acarició su pelo- Quedaste en coma, has estado así cuatro meses- Su voz vibró- Decidió ahorrar todos los detalles tristes, ya habría tiempo.

Edward quedó en shock. Cuatro meses… Había pasado los últimos cuatro meses de su vida postrado en una cama sin sentir. Tuvo un escalofrío. Bella arropó su cuerpo.

- Mi vida- El volvió a mirarla, sus ojos estaban aguados- Ya todo está bien. Tú estás de vuelta, y te vas a recuperar- Edward la miró con interrogantes en sus ojos, demasiados interrogantes. Ella comprendió.

-No sabemos aún cual es el resultado de un coma tan largo cariño. Pero el hecho de que recuerdes y que muevas los brazos no es malo. Nada malo. Acabas de despertar. Aún es pronto- Trató de confortarlo besando y acariciando su rostro.

Edward pensó en sus palabras. En ese momento, fue consciente de que no había movido las piernas… Aún. Se concentró en ellas. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza y trató de moverlas.

Lo único que consiguió fue desplazarlas levemente.

-Cariño…- Bella observó el leve movimiento. Le miró radiante- ¡Se han movido!- Gritó emocionada cuando fue consciente de lo que acababa de ver.- Dios Edward, las moviste- Besó de nuevo su boca, y se quiso perder en ella- Te vas a poner bien, ya lo creo que sí- Ahora sí sonreía con felicidad, con absoluta felicidad.

-Ehmm- Edward la miró. Llevó la mano de ella hasta su rostro y la beso dulcemente- ¿En algún momento nos oíste?- Arqueó una ceja- Nos dijeron que no sabían si nos oirías- Le explicó. Edward la miró.

Negó

-Bueno- Disimuló su decepción con una sonrisa- Sólo te has ahorrado chistes malos- Quitó hierro al asunto. Edward sonrió, pero sabía que se había perdido muchas cosas.

-Pronto te van a trasladar a planta, y podremos marearte- Rieron los dos- Joel…- Sonrió con orgullo- Joel te llamó papá- Se emocionó, y Edward también. La llevó hacia él y la recostó sobre su pecho, aspirando el olor de su pelo- No te preocupes, para él ya lo eres, y te llamará así. No te importa, ¿Verdad?- se levantó súbitamente preocupada- Edward negó sonriendo. Si pudiese hablar habría gritado. Sus lágrimas hablaron por él.

Bella volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho.

-Vendrá cuando puedas hablarle. Quedó muy impresionado. Hemos creído conveniente que espere. ¿Te parece bien?-Edward volvió a asentir. Claro que le parecía bien. Estaba pletórico.

Bella escaló hasta sus labios.

-¿Puedo?- le conminó. El empujó de su cuello, atrayéndola hasta su boca.

Otra vez sus labios. Se pasaría la vida colgado de ellos. Bella de nuevo tomó la iniciativa, acariciándolos con su lengua. Mordió su labio inferior. El holter se quejó, y Bella se estaba apartando cuando él, afianzó su agarre en el cuello, impidiéndoselo. Ella sonrió en su boca y siguió saboreándola. Se permitió ir un poquito más lejos. Entreabrió los labios de Edward, se paró respirando en ellos. Edward por fin accedió, y ella comenzó a inspeccionar. A pesar de llevar tanto tiempo cerrada, no sabía mal.

En cualquier caso, le importaba un bledo. Era la boca de su hombre, su entrada al Paraíso, y se dedicó a perderse en ella. De nuevo.

Edward se dejó hacer, se dejó enredar en su lengua y gimió. Ya no oía el holter, sólo sentía su cuerpo. Una de sus manos se hizo paso lentamente, muy lentamente entre sus cuerpos y buscó uno de sus pezones. Al sentirlo, Bella suspiró y comenzó a retirarse. Observó el puchero de decepción en la boca de Edward.

-Hay tiempo cariño. Ahora tienes que reponerte- Le sonrió con dulzura.

Edward asintió con resignación, pero no consintió en que ella se separase de él.

Bella quedó pensativa, no sabiendo si seguir dándole información, y hasta que punto sería buena idea. Lo pensó y decidió no darle más detalles. Ahora no sería buena idea.

-Cuando empieces a ponerte bien, tenemos que hablar, ¿vale?- Edward volvió a asentir- Tenemos que hablar de futuro Sr. Cullen- Le guiñó un ojo- Pero eso será más adelante. Ahora tienes que concentrarte en ti, y en salir de ésta cuanto antes. Aunque, si tienes que tomarte tu tiempo, hazlo- Edward acariciaba su pelo. Se sentía agotado, más que antes. Luchaba por que sus párpados no se cerrasen, pero a duras penas lo conseguía.

-Estás cansado- No fue una pregunta- Debería dejarte dormir- Edward afianzó el agarre de su mano. Bella sonrió mientras peinaba, o intentaba peinar su flequillo- Descuida, no me iré de aquí si no quieres- Asintió más tranquilo, y se relajó.

Bella accionó el mando de la cama, y la puso en horizontal. Se acercó al pecho de Edward, y recostó su cabeza sobre él. En ese momento quiso decirla un simple "Te Amo", pero una vez más, el lacerante dolor de su garganta le hizo cambiar de idea. Oyó a Bella suspirar, y cerró sus ojos.

Bella se quedó dormida. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó. Una de las enfermeras la tocó suavemente el hombro. Se incorporó. Inyectaron medicina en una de las vías. Comprobó todo lo demás, y salió de la habitación. Sumiéndose de nuevo en un calido silencio. Se acercó a la ventana después de besar los labios de su hombre, miraba a través de ella el atardecer cuando su teléfono vibró.

-¿James?- Preguntó extrañada.

-_Hola Bella_- Respondió calidamente.

-¿Qué hay?

-_Bueno, me preguntaba si querrías hacer una visita especial._

-¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó curiosa.

-_Denali._

Cerró los ojos con tanta rabia que dolieron. Se giró y miró el rostro tranquilo de Edward. Aspiró hondo.

-¿Cuándo?

-_Déjame arreglar el papeleo. Una semana máximo_- Bella asintió.

-De acuerdo. Espero tu llamada- Cerró el teléfono y siguió contemplando la tarde. Su rostro había cambiado completamente. Ahora se hallaba cubierto de un velo de odio acérrimo- _Mi querida Tanya_- Sonrió irónicamente.

Su mente fue un par de meses atrás…

_-¿Jacob?- Preguntó extrañada al abrir la puerta de la casa. _

_-Qué hay Bella- Pasó a su lado y se encaminó hacia el salón._

_-Bueno__…__ Tu dirás- Se sentó a su lado._

_-Tenemos a Tanya- Soltó directa y concisamente. Bella dio un respingo._

_-¿Qué, cómo__…__ dónde?- Acertó a decir._

_-En kiev. La Interpol la seguía. La policía la interceptó- Bella le miraba sin comprender._

_-Al parecer, una red rusa, la usaba de prostituta- Bella abrió los ojos como platos- Estaba en un estado deplorable cuando la __"__encontraron__"__- Entrecomilló esto último. _

_-¿Stevens?- Preguntó._

_-Muerto. Su coche voló por los aires, junto a sus cuatro hombres. Se supo por la matrícula- Bella no daba crédito._

_-¿Qué pasa Jacob?- Algo muy gordo había detrás de todo eso, lo sabía._

_-Digamos, que el amigo Stevens era una joyita. Creemos, que ha muerto para silenciarle- Jacob la miró._

_-¿Por qué?- Estaba alucinada._

_-Bella, a Tanya la entregaron. La policía la buscó, sí, pero curiosamente apareció en las escalinatas de la catedral de Sta. Sofía, en el centro de Kiev, sin más. Cuando parecía que la tierra se la había tragado. No dijo nada, no habló. Estaba vejada, golpeada. La examinaron, la han violado repetidas veces, le han ocasionado daños irreparables- Bella se mantuvo inmune. Le daba absolutamente igual aquello por lo que tuvo que pasar._

_-¿Podré verla?- Le preguntó segura y fría._

_-No lo sé. Veremos. ¿De acuerdo?- Bella asintió._

_-Tendrás que hablar con Abbot. Si hay alguien que pueda conseguirlo, es él- Bella volvió a asentir._

-Pronto Tanya, pronto- Y se volvió hacia la razón de su existencia, y cerró los ojos a su lado.


	79. Chapter 79

**Bueno ni****ñas, Timofónica sigue haciendo de las suyas. Así que, habrá que aprovechar que internet de momento funciona…**

**Uhmmm veo buen humor en general, ¿será que un Señor encantador con unos ojos verdes que roban el sentido tiene algo que ver?**

**Jeje**

**Gracias a las nuevas incorporaciones, espero que sigáis hasta el final y a las demás, a vuestros pies nenas.**

**Ya queda poco…**

**Disfrutad.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 76**

**Normalidad Aparente.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Estate quieto

-No

-Te voy a cortar- La cuchilla se movía peligrosamente por el mentón.

-Entonces, deja de hacerlo- Susurró juguetón.

-Eres imposible- Bufó.

-Pero te encanta- Sonrió pícaro.

-Sabes que sí- Intentaba concentrarse, pero cada vez era más difícil.

-Eres mala- Hizo un puchero.

-También te encanta- Se encogió de hombros.

-Sí- Contestó con un mohín.

-Ya queda poco. Relájate- Habló suspirando.

-Eso dijiste hace un rato- Sus manos seguían ociosas.

-¡Edward!- Chilló exasperada.

-¡Bella!- La imitó divertido.

-Me lo estás poniendo difícil- Le amenazó con la cuchilla.

-¡Bien!- Apretó el agarre en su trasero.

-Edward…- Suspiró.

-Hmmm- Musitó contra su cuello.

-¿Podrías dejarme terminar?- Preguntó con los ojos cerrados, perdida en un mar de sensaciones.

-Sólo con una condición- La miró juguetonamente- Después me dejas….- Paró guiñándola un ojo.

-Estamos en un hospital- Dijo con clara obviedad.

-Es de madrugada- Volvió a susurrar en su cuello.

-Sigue siendo un hospital. Por favor…- Gimió prácticamente rendida.

-Está bien- Edward volvió a recostarse en la cama con claro disgusto.

-Terminaré enseguida… Si te estás quieto. Claro- El sonrió. Se quedó inmóvil. Bella rodó los ojos.

-¿A qué hora vendrá Emmet?- Ella aclaró la cuchilla.

-A las diez- Pasó una toalla por el rostro de Edward- Listo- Le sonrió.

-Vale. Ven aquí- Extendió sus brazos y Bella se acomodó en la cama a su lado.

Sus labios se unieron con hambre. Ambos lucharon por delinearse sus bocas, luchando contra sus lenguas en el proceso. Las manos de Edward comenzaron a moverse, ávidas de redescubrir a su mujer. Bella se dejó hacer, con un ojo en la puerta. Estaban en el hospital…

-Mmmm Edward…- Gimió al sentir uno de sus pezones entre los dedos de su hombre.

-No puedo esperar a tener fuerzas…- Gimió contra su boca.

-Tranquilo…- Le besó.

-No puedo-Gruñó mordiéndola el labio inferior.

-Se pueden hacer otras cosas- Ronroneó. Edward la miró divertido- Ya sabes…- Bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Edward. Este dio un respingo.

-Dios Bella- Se echó hacia atrás. Preso de las sensaciones.

Bella metió la mano bajo el pijama de Edward. Comenzó a acariciar su caliente miembro, y éste, en respuesta, se irguió de manera gloriosa.

-Vaya, me ha reconocido- Rió en su oído.

-Mmmm… ¿Lo dudabas?- Apretó sus manos en sus pechos.

-Para nada- Afianzó su agarre y comenzó a masturbarlo. Le miró mientras él apretaba sus ojos y aflojaba las manos en torno a sus pechos. Dejó que disfrutase.

-Oh cariño… Mmmmm así- Bella sonrió y comenzó a extender la humedad por todo su miembro, deslizando sus húmedos dedos desde la cima, hasta la base.

Edward arqueó sus caderas. Intentó apoyarse en los pies. Estos, no le sujetaron. Algo hizo click.

-¿Qué pasa?- Bella apretó sus testículos. Edward miraba fijamente el techo. Inmutable. Bella siguió masturbándolo, pero su miembro ya no respondía.

Edward llevó una de sus manos hasta la de ella, sacándola del interior de su pijama.

-¿Qué…?- Preguntó confundida.

-Para- El no la miró. En su lugar, apretó los dientes y con esfuerzo y lentamente, se giró hasta darla la espalda.

-¿Edward?- Acarició su nuca. El pegó su cara a la almohada.

-Estoy cansado Bella. Durmamos- Ni si quiera se giró a mirarla. Eso dolió.

-Está bien. Buenas noches cariño. Te quiero- Se sentó en la cama supletoria. Confundida.

-Yo también te quiero- Suspiró.

Bella apagó la luz con miles de preguntas. Pero algo le decía, que no era el momento. Rendida, suspiró y se preparó para dormir.

.

.

.

-Vamos dormilón, es hora de levantarse. ¡El Sol espera!- Emmet entró en la habitación con su habitual "timidez"- Edward estaba serio.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?- Emmet reparó en su cara mientras colocaba la silla de ruedas al lado de la cama.

-Nada- Resopló hastiado mirando la silla de ruedas.

-Pues entonces vamos. Tienes que recuperar algo del moreno que has perdido. Y aquí, entre nos- Se acercó a su oído- El paliducho no te sienta nada bien- Le guiñó un ojo.

Edward no quería, pero al final rió. Con Emmet era imposible no hacerlo.

Mientras Emmet le sentaba en la silla, con mucho trabajo. Edward miró a la cama supletoria. Se le encogió el estómago al recordar cuando Bella se fue esa mañana.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_-__¿Cariño?- Le llamó en su oído._

_Edward la oyó, pero no abrió los ojos._

_-Cielo__…__- Suspiró- Vamos Edward, ¿qué pasa?- Esperó una respuesta. Edward no dijo nada._

_-Está bien, tú ganas. Volveré ésta noche- Besó su mejilla. Se quedó unos instantes esperando un gesto que no ocurrió._

_Resignada, salió de la habitación. Edward la oyó sollozar, y se sintió un pedazo de mierda._

_Fin Flashback_

_._

_._

_._

-¿Qué has desayunado?- Su hermano le sacó del trance.

-¿Eh?- Le miró confundido.

-Te preguntaba qué habías desayunado.

-Ah, eso. Café y tostadas- Respondió con voz neutra.

-Vale. ¿Me vas a decir que pasa?- Emmet empujaba la silla por los pasillos.

-Nada- Bajó la cabeza.

-A otro perro con ese hueso, Edward- Le recriminó su hermano.

-No quiero hablar de ello- Advirtió.

-Pues que mal. Hablar ayuda. El alma se libera, y el estómago se libra de úlceras. ¿Lo sabías?- Miró la nuca de su hermano.

-No quiero hablar de ello Em- Insistió cansinamente.

-De acuerdo. Pero si dentro de unos meses te tienen que ingresar para operarte de una úlcera. Recuérdame que me ría de ti, por idiota- Resopló molesto.

-Lo haré.

-Idiota.

-Gracias.

-¿Me lo agradeces?- Respondió incrédulo.

-Lo soy.

-¿Qué pasa con Bella?- Le daba igual. Conocía a su hermano, hablaría…

-Con ella nada- Suspiró. Emmet abrió una de las puertas y salieron a un enorme jardín. El Sol bañó sus pieles, lo agradecieron unos minutos en silenció.

-¿Qué pasa contigo entonces?- Paró junto a un banco. Se sentó en él. Edward le miró.

-Soy un inútil- Bajó la cabeza.

-¡Venga ya Ed!- Exclamó enfadado- Desde ya te digo, que si vas a ir por ese camino, te subo a la habitación y me largo.

Bien. Emmet estaba enfadado. Pensó.

-Me muero de deseo por ella. Joder Emmet, no puedo mover mis piernas. Yo…- Calló depresivo.

-¿Tú, qué?- Le espetó cabreado- ¿Te tengo que recordar que estás saliendo de un coma Edward? ¡UN COMA!- Edward le siseó mirando a todos lados.

-A nadie le importa joder. ¿Puedes controlarte?- Le respondió molesto.

-No. No me controlo hasta que dejes de decir gilipolleces- Bramó molesto.

-Me alegra que a ti la cosa te funcione bien- Siseó con rabia.

-¿No se te pone dura?- Edward le miró con rabia- Perdona, pensé que el problema eran tus piernas- Emmet añadió irónico.

-No quiero seguir hablando- Fue toda la respuesta de Edward.

-Oh, por mí perfecto- Emmet echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Disfrutando del Sol.

Los dos permanecieron callados por varios minutos. Edward no pudo más.

-Esto me agobia. Llevo quince días en rehabilitación. Mis piernas apenas reaccionan- Susurró.

-Te dijeron que no sería rápido- Emmet volvió a mirarle de nuevo- Y también te dijeron que sería seguro- Edward miró hacia otro lado.- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?- Espero respuesta. Edward calló- ¿Esperar para tener sexo?- Su hermano ahora sí le miró.

-No es eso- Miró sus pies.

-¿Entonces?- Edward suspiró.

-El problema es cuanto hay que esperar. No sé si estoy preparado para una larga espera. No mentalmente. Y no hablo sólo de sexo- Musitó abatido. Emmet aspiró hondo.

-Bella no va a irse Jamás. Y más te vale que ella no sepa de tus absurdos miedos. Así que, deja de deprimirte y esfuérzate en pensar en positivo- Miró a su hermano-¿De acuerdo?- Apretó su hombro.

-Lo intentaré- Le brindó una triste sonrisa antes de volver su rostro al Sol.


	80. Chapter 80

**Bueno nenas, este capi de hoy supongo que os gustar****á. A mí me encantó escribirlo con todo lo que implica. Espero que esté a la altura de lo que esperáis.**

**Y lo de siempre, perdón por bla bla bla. (Quejas a timofónica please)**

**Y con vuestro permiso, voy a mencionar de nuevo a Anaidam, esa pedazo de escritora con arte de sobra para emocionar y alterar al personal cuando le sale de los bajos, y de la que me hace sentir cositas cuando la leo. Y ... como Sethaum que soy, no mezcla churras con merinas a la hora de elegir "amistades" en este caso ( mi caso) cibernéticas, y que hace que se me apriete un poquito el cuore.**

**Gracias so guapa ( Templaria ;) ) La Pécora Betha te saluda . Jejeje**

**Y como siempre, muchos besos y muchas gracias a todas vosotras. Eso siempre ( Mención especial a Alcestis por buscarse la vida para leerme. Gracias de corazón nena)  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 77**

**Face to Face**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?- La miró seriamente.

-Completamente- No lo dudó

-Bien, he conseguido los permisos necesarios. No ha sido fácil- Ella asintió- Tienes media hora- Tras decirle eso, James la acompañó hasta una sala, dónde una funcionaria se hizo cargo de ella.

Caminó por un largo pasillo hasta que la mujer se detuvo ante una puerta. Cuando entraron, se encontró ante una larga hilera de cabinas, todas ellas con una mampara que separaba los dos lados, y en ella, unos orificios. Le recordaron la caja de un banco.

La funcionaria la guió hasta una de ellas, una de las más apartadas. Había pocas personas, lo agradeció.

-Espere aquí. En treinta minutos volveré a buscarla- Asintió y se acomodó en la fría y dura silla.

Cuando la vio aparecer, su odio creció hasta límites insospechados. La mujer del otro lado, le devolvió una gélida mirada. No la afectó en absoluto. Ella por el contrario, le mostró la más ácida y burlona sonrisa de la que fue capaz. Funcionó.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?- Ni si quiera se había sentado cuando escupió- ¡No quiero ésta visita!- Chilló.

-Relájate querida- Le mostró sus dientes- Me parece, que no estás en disposición de exigir nada- Se acercó al cristal.

-¿Qué miras?- Siguió escupiendo.

-Dios Tanya- Abrió los ojos teatralmente- ¿Pero dónde has estado?- Su mano en el pecho remataba la escena- Das pena- Y su mueca de asco, el golpe de gracia.

-¿A qué has venido?- El golpe dolió, pero no iba a mostrarlo.

-Pues a verte- Sonrió con falsa dulzura- Deberías mostrarte algo más agradecida, no creo que te venga a visitar mucha gente. Bueno…- Dudó- Salvo ese abogado al que apestas, claro- Más dientes.

-Púdrete- Tanya pegó su boca a los orificios, su saliva casi los traspasa. Bella carcajeo.

-No querida-Negó divertida- Se trata de que te pudras tú- La guiñó un ojo- Y créeme, ya te falta poco- Señaló su aspecto- Se emplearon a fondo ¿Eh?- La pinchó. Tanya bufó.

-Ya entiendo- Tanya sonrió - Has venido a cobrarte tu momento ¿No?- La miró con odio.

-No- Bella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Tanya arqueó una ceja- Esto no puede ser uno de mis momentos… Por favor- Su cara mostró asco- Sólo he venido a mostrarme- Sonrió de nuevo.

-Pues ya lo has hecho. Ahora, lárgate- Siseó.

-Oh, en unos minutos. Después de todo, yo si puedo largarme- Sonrisa de suficiencia cuando sintió que Tanya se removió en su silla.

-Deberías estar llevando flores a tus _viudos_, ¿no crees?- Bella mostró indiferencia.

-Oh, bueno. Ya lo hice con Christian antes de venir aquí. No te preocupes- Guiño uno ojo. Tanya torció el gesto.

-¿Qué pasa, lo del otro no llegó para un triste ramo de flores?- Preguntó ácida.

-Sí, claro. Pero Edward prefiere bombones. Le gustan más- Más sonrisas. Miró a Tanya fingiendo sorpresa- Ah, vaya, que no te lo he dicho- Rió tenuemente- Te salió el tiro por la culata- Su interlocutora quedó en silencio.

-¿Me escuchas tarada?- Elevó su tono de voz- Edward está entre los vivos. Dios, que inútil eres- Bufó aburrida.

-Te lo repito- Sonó amenazante- ¿A qué coño has venido?- Bella se acercó al cristal.

-¿Acaso no es evidente estúpida?- Tanya apretó las manos violentamente- A reírme de ti- Le lanzó un beso.

-Veo que eres muy valiente con un cristal en medio- Amenazó bravucona.

-Oh, agradece que sea así. Habría que ver como te desenvuelves sin pistolas o sin coches. Tengo entendido- Se llevó un dedo a los labios en gesto pensativo- Que no fuiste muy valiente en Kiev ¿Verdad?- Se carcajeó burlonamente.

-Vete a la mierda- Vocalizó con saña.

-No. Yo me iré a _mi_ casa, después de salir de aquí, y pasear por la calle _libremente_, disfrutando de los rayos de Sol, dejando que mi piel coja color sano, no ese enfermizo- La señaló con asco- Y me meteré en mi coche, y conduciré _libremente_, y llegaré a mi casa, una enorme mansión llena de habitaciones y comodidades, donde me sentiré _libre_, y besaré a mi futuro marido y a mi hijo, y dormiré en una gran y mullida cama con el hombre más perfecto después de hacer el amor- Bella paró fingiendo lastima- !Ay¡ perdona, que a ti no te hacen el amor, a ti te violan- Le mostró una mueca de burlona compasión- Tanya no pudo controlar las lágrimas. Eso había dolido… Y mucho.

-Por mi como si te mueres- Destiló odio y amargura.

-Pues claro que moriré tonta, sólo que más tarde que tú. Y desde luego, no de la misma manera. Lo sabes ¿No?- Otro golpe bajo.

-Te quedan pocos minutos. ¿Has acabado de echarme mierda?- Se permitió reír, aunque se quedó en un triste intento.

-¿Reírme?- Forzó un gesto de incredulidad -Por dios Tanya- Negó burlonamente- Es de mala educación reírse de un condenado a muerte- Tanya tembló - Bueno, futura condenada a muerte. Ya sabes… Abbot- Bella mostró un rostro cómplice.

-¿Eso te hace feliz?- _Tocada_. Pensó Bella.

-Uhmmm, veamos- Fijó su vista en un punto indefinido, fingiendo pensar- En realidad, me da igual. A ver- Vio el rostro de Tanya sorprendido- Me gustaría que empleasen bien mis impuestos. No me gustaría que fuese rápido, ya sabes- Hizo una mueca de disgusto- Quiero que te inyecten todo. Absolutamente todo- Su odio taladró la mampara. A Tanya se le heló la sangre.

-¿Después irás a celebrarlo?- Intentó mostrar su orgullo. Mal intento.

-Qué va mujer- Sonrió despreocupada- No das para una triste copa.

Después de eso. Bella la miró fijamente.

-Das pena. En serio. Esa cara, esos ojos… Ese pelo… Pfff- Tanya contenía las lágrimas mientras Bella sacaba un espejo de su tocador.- Con lo que tú has sido- Fingió pesar.

Giró el espejo hasta que la imagen de Tanya se reflejase en él. Esta se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de la mueca de horror que puso. Quiso aparentar indiferencia. Muy tarde…

-Hundida- Bella exhaló liberación con esa sola palabra.

Se levantó de ahí. Ya no tenía caso seguir. Caminó hasta la salida sin mirar atrás, sin sonreír, pero con una extraña paz.

Tanya se quedó inmóvil. De repente el miedo la paralizó. Había perdido. No quería morir…

Bella salió al exterior, y llenó sus pulmones de aire puro. Se dirigió al hospital. Comería algo allí y volvería a la habitación de Edward. Obviamente, no iba a decirle a la perra las consecuencias de sus actos. Ya se enteraría.

Pensó en Edward y en su reacción la noche pasada. Un pensamiento gris cruzó su mente. Sacudió la cabeza para desecharlo. _La presión_, se dijo. Pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No pudo evitarlo.

-Hola- Susurró tímidamente. Se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Hola cariño- Tendió su mano a una dubitativa Bella - Ven- Pidió.

Bella se acercó hasta él. Edward tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia la cama. Estampó sus labios en los de ella.

-Lo siento mi vida- Habló a penas sin despegarlos.

-Todo está bien cariño- Bella acarició su mejilla y sonrió cálidamente.

-Siempre que no me dejes- Edward hizo un mohín.

-¡Anda!- Se irguió- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?- Preguntó falsamente molesta.

-Por que soy un idiota- Bella arqueó una de sus cejas- Pregúntale a Emmet- Frunció los labios y Bella le besó, cazando su lengua sin darle tregua.

-Eres un idiota cariño- Él abrió sus ojos como platos mientras se separaba de ella- Pero no necesito que Em me lo diga- Se rió burlonamente y Edward acabó por torcer sus labios, hasta que estos dibujaron su mortal y jodida sonrisa.

Bella jadeó.

-Dios- Otra vez invadió su boca y Edward se dejó gustoso. Apretó a Bella contra él, y sus manos viajaron ansiosas por su cuerpo.

-Te deseo- Ronroneó en su oído.

-¿Crees que yo no?- Le devolvió Bella en su cuello- Me estás volviendo loca, joder- Lamió su mentón, mientras una de sus manos se perdía debajo de las sábanas.

-Túmbate- Pidió Edward

-Cariño… No deberíamos- Pero su cuerpo le llevaba la contraria, ya estaba tumbada a su lado, y dejando que Edward la tapase con la colcha.

-Shistt calla- Ordenó mientras su mano se enredaba entre las piernas de Bella. Está gimió.

-Joder Edward… Joder- Su mano se escurrió bajo el pijama de él, tomando su duro miembro.

Edward cerró sus ojos mientras uno de sus dedos acariciaba el clítoris de Bella.

-Buenas tardeeessss- La puerta se abrió de repente dejando a cuatro personas estáticas en sus sitios. Dos de ellas, con un rojo intenso decorando sus mejillas.

-Joder, ¡iros al servicio!- Rose se llevó las manos al estómago, muerta de la risa, mientras Emmet intentaba mirar para otro lado.

-Vale, estooo- Rose habló aguantándose las lágrimas y cogiendo a Emmet de la mano- Nosotros salimos y vosotros os relajáis. Entramos de nuevo y aquí no ha pasado nada- Habló rápido, no podría aguantar mucho más. Tiró de Emmet fuera de la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

El escándalo que formaron sus risas acongojó más si cabe a Bella y Edward, quienes se separaron y acomodaron sin mirarse.

-Joder- Espetó Edward.

-Ni que lo digas- Respondió Bella estirándose la falda.

.

.

.

**Había que relajarse al final… Je je je**


	81. Chapter 81

**Bueno ni****ñas, hay buenas noticias…**

**¡****Ya tengo solucionado el tema internet!**

**No os lo vais a creer… Tenía a 4 hijos de su madre robándome señal… Ahora que se coman los mocos!**

**Vale. A otro tema.**

**En vista del retraso en las actus por ese tema, os voy a poner los capis seguidos. Además, el Viernes 12 me largo de vacaciones y quiero dejar el fic finiquitado.**

**Espero que disfrutéis la marathón de capis.**

**Besazos a todas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 78**

**Sí.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Poco más de un mes después que Edward despertase, y que sus piernas tímidamente hiciesen su cotidiano trabajo, todos se habían marchado a sus casas, dispuestos a pasar la noche.

Bella estaba sentada en la cama supletoria, con la mirada perdida.

-Otro centavo por tus pensamientos- Miró aturdida hacia Edward. Este sonrió.

-¿Qué?…¡Ah!- Recordó con una sonrisa aquella primera vez que hablaron en el barco de camino a la Isla.

-¿Qué te tiene tan concentrada?- Se acercó a ella lentamente arrastrando los pies.

-Nada… Nada- Le sonrió abriendo sus brazos. Le estrechó la cintura y reposo la cabeza en su pecho.- Mmmm, la mejor música- Sonrió escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Se quedaron así largo rato, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerse en los brazos del otro. Edward besó su cabeza.

-Tengo ganas de salir de aquí- Suspiró.

-Ya pronto cariño. Ya pronto- Besó su pecho.

-Echo de menos los paseos por la playa- Sonrió con la mente lejos -¿Recuerdas?- Bella levantó la cabeza.

-Lo recuerdo todo- Clavó sus ojos en él- Tú me salvaste- Sus ojos se aguaron.

-Nos salvamos mutuamente- Besó sus labios con un corto y casto beso.

-A veces…- Bajó sus ojos- A veces me da miedo pensar en qué habría pasado de no suceder así las cosas- Edward la miró confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Acarició su mejilla.

Bella cerró los ojos. Iba a decir algo que llevaba muchos meses sopesando.

-Me aterra pensar en el hecho de no haberte conocido jamás- Se apretó a él. Edward suspiró.

-No pienses en lo que ha tenido que pasar para ello mi vida. La vida es así- La estrechó más fuerte contra su pecho.

-No me entiendes- Se separó lentamente de él, pero sin soltar su agarre- Edward, no es que no conciba vivir sin ti, es que no sé como he podido hacerlo- Edward la miró unos segundos en silencio.

-Bella, viviste con un hombre así muchos años- Bella asintió.

-Lo sé, claro que lo sé. He sido y soy una mujer muy afortunada. Pero sentir que estuve a esto - hizo el típico gesto con los dedos pulgar e índice- De perderte… No podría haber seguido adelante con mi vida- Edward se tensó.

-No digas eso Bella- La riñó- ¿Qué pasa con Joel?- Ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Sé que está Joel, y precisamente él fue quien hizo que no me hundiera. Pero esto que siento por ti, esto que me nace aquí- Se señaló el pecho- Es lo que me da la vida Edward- No soy una mala madre. Pero sí sé que si tú me faltas, yo no seré nada bueno para él. Morir en vida no es bueno para un niño, y eso, es lo que habría hecho si tú…- Los sollozos no la dejaron seguir. Edward volvió a apretarla contra su pecho.

-Pero estoy aquí. Estoy aquí. Y no pienso irme nunca Bella. Tú eres el motor de mi vida. No me planteo que faltes en ella, por que si lo haces, entonces no tendría que plantearme nada más- Cerró sus ojos con fuerza- Dios, no sabes cuanto, cuanto te quiero- El dolor se filtró por sus palabras.

-Sí. Sé- Me amas de una manera dolorosamente incierta- Edward asintió- Me amas con el pánico al día a día- Volvió a asentir- Me amas con el dolor de que este amor se duerma, se enfríe o se acabe- Edward se repitió- Me amas con la angustia de que algún día, me pase algo y me pierdas- Edward lloraba mientras asentía repetidas veces.

-¿Crees que esto sea amor verdadero?- Preguntó con una dulce sonrisa mezclada con el salado de sus lágrimas.

-Esto, es AMOR- Vocalizó mirándole a sus dos brillantes esmeraldas- Ese que describen los clásicos. El puro, el limpio. El que asusta, el que exige equilibrio. Ese al que la inmensa mayoría confunde por desconocimiento. Ese que… Todos soñamos con tener algún día, el perfecto, el esquivo. El que sólo dos almas gemelas pueden crear - Se sonrieron con franca verdad.

-Dios, ¿cómo he podido vivir sin ti?- No podía digerir al ser que tenía delante de él. Pero sabia, que estaría a sus pies el resto de sus días. Nadie más. Ninguna más. Pasara lo que pasara. Nadie podría superar a Bella Swan.

Bella dejó asomar una tímida sonrisa. Tomó a Edward de la mano y lo llevó hasta una de las sillas. Le hizo sentarse ya que le notó algo cansado. Y nerviosa se arrodilló ante él. Aspiró hondo y le miró fijamente. Una de sus manos, rebuscó algo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Edward Anthony Cullen- Edward la miró sorprendido por tanta seriedad - Las promesas se hicieron para romperlas, por eso, no voy a prometerte nada. Lo voy a tatuar en mi corazón para que tú lo leas a través de mis ojos. Mi vida es tuya …- Levantó una de sus rodillas - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Luchó por que las lágrimas no entorpeciesen el momento. Pero caían libremente por sus mejillas.

Edward la besó con locura, con pasión, con amor, con necesidad pulsante. La miró fijamente a los ojos y después a su mano.

- Con mucho gusto seré el Señor Swan- Sonrió torcidamente- Ahora, ponme ese anillo- Bella rió mientras deslizaba el solitario en el dedo de Edward.

-Te queda perfecto- Dijo besando el anillo sobre su dedo.

-¿Cuándo lo haremos?- Preguntó embelesado.

-Cuando tú lo decidas. Cuando te sientas con fuerzas. No hay prisa- Le sonrió y le besó dulcemente.

-No veo el momento de ser legalmente tuyo- Bella volvió a besarlo y le levantó de la silla.

Le ayudó a tumbarse en la cama, y ella sacó su pijama. Se metió en el baño y después de asearse y cambiarse, se metió en la cama con él.

-¿En qué piensas?- Le acarició la cara. Ambos estaban de lado, encarando sus cuerpos, mirándose.

-En ti, en todo esto- Sonrió mostrando el anillo.

-¿Te parece una locura, verdad?- Frunció los labios. Edward la besó y rió en sus labios.

-Me parece increíble, perfecto. Aunque me hayas quitado la primicia- Hizo un dulce puchero.

-Te quería cazar… Ya sabes- Guiñó un ojo con picardía.

-¿Querías sacarme del mercado?- Arqueó una ceja seductoramente.

-Hay demasiada lagarta esperando por un trozo de carne de primera- Entrecerró sus ojos.

Edward rompió en carcajadas.

-¡Por dios, me estás llamando trozo de carne y me excita!- Dijo entre ahogadas risas.

-Tranquilo Sr. Maravilla. No es hora de mostrar la denominación de origen- Le amenazó con un dedo.

-Andaaaa- Ronroneó en su cuello.

-Para- Le apartó con las manos, pero Edward tenía más fuerza que ella en los brazos.

-¡Calla!- Mordió su cuello.

-Escúchame machoman- Edward levantó la cabeza incrédulo- No voy a quedarme a medias otra vez. Está claro- La determinación se mostró en su rostro.

-Jo- El puchero fue mortal - No seas así… anda- Rogó arrugando los labios. Bella bufó.

-No te va a servir de nada- Se tumbó boca arriba y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Edward sonrió sibilinamente.

-¿No?- Se acercó a ella.

-No- No se inmutó.

-¿Estás segura?- Metió una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Bella. Ella la golpeó.

-Quieto- Le amenazó entrecerrando los ojos. Edward la ignoró. Acarició uno de sus pezones.

-¿De verdad?- Sopló en su vientre. Bella se estremeció. Pero se mantuvo firme.

-No creo que tengas más ganas que yo- Tiró de su pelo hasta levantar su cabeza. Una de sus manos sacó la de Edward debajo de su camiseta- Pero en lo que a mí respecta, mi cuerpo no está para un calentón más- Edward iba a repicar- No si no me quemo del todo- Edward dejó sus labios abiertos. Mirándola incrédulo.

-¿Mi prometida no me deja meterla mano?- La miró alucinado.

-Tu prometida no quiere morir de una combustión espontánea- Le miró divertida.

-¿Y qué hago con esto?- Bajó las sábanas mostrándola los efectos de su cuerpo junto al suyo.

Bella no pudo evitar reírse con ganas.

-Bueno… Puedo llamar a Agnes- El rostro de horror de Edward fue digno de una foto.

-Vale, dijiste las palabras mágicas- Hizo un mohín mientras se tumbó de nuevo, sin tocar a Bella y con su erección en odioso reposo mientras las carcajadas de Bella movían la cama. Una sola imagen de esa enfermera con un increíble parecido a Schwarzenegger, bastó para bajarle la libido a los pies.

-Venga cariño, no está tan mal. Es muy cariñosa contigo- Le dio un codazo cómplice.

-¿Te crees muy graciosa Swan?- La miro molesto.

-En absoluto- Controló otra carcajada- Entiéndelo Edward. No tenía bromuro a mano- Edward la sacó la lengua, y ella le abrazó.

-Me frustro- Hizo otro tierno puchero.

-Pronto cariño. Yo también estoy así- Prometió ella dándole tiernos besos.

-¿Dormimos?- preguntó.

-Será mejor no tentar al diablo- Le señaló su entrepierna. Edward suspiró…

.

.

.

**Este cap****ítulo y el siguiente, fueron escritos en su día por otra amiga mía que además, escribe de lujo y a quien conoceréis la mayoría.**

**Gegargas.**

**Ella sabe lo poco romántica que soy, y ella es mi némesis en ese sentido. Así que le pedí ese favor y voilá, aquí tenéis el resultado.**

**Cualquier comentario es para ella, puesto que es la autora de los dos capítulos.**

**Gracias Gemma ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 79**

**Previa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tras la proposición de boda a Edward y su posterior aceptación, Bella y Edward pasaron una tranquila noche. Tras vestirse, se disculpó con él y salió al pasillo. Por fin, después de tanta tristeza y angustia vivida, veía la luz al final del túnel.

Quiso llamar a mucha gente importante para ella para informarle de la buena nueva, todos habían sido un gran apoyo en esos meses tan duros, por lo que no podía escoger.

Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo, accionó la agenda y sin mirar, seleccionó un número. El número agraciado fue el de Alice.

Inconscientemente, una sonrisa había salido de su boca, a quién mejor que Alice para darle la noticia de un evento.

En solo dos tonos, Alice respondió.

- Dime Bells… ¿ha ocurrido algo?- a pesar de que Edward se iba recuperando poco a poco, todos estaban con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

- No tranquila, es decir, si ha ocurrido pero… es buena noticia- en la cara de Bella había una perpetua sonrisa.

- Y… ¿me la vas a contar de una buena vez?- gritó Alice emocionada.

- Tan tan tataaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn- no hacía falta palabras, una canción valía más que mil palabras.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?- gritó Alice emocionada- ¡Ay Dios! ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?- Bella rió, sin ver a Alice sabía que corría de un lado para otro.

- Cuando se recupere Edward, ahora mismo… es algo difícil- al momento, todo ruido al otro lado del teléfono fue nulo- ¿Alice?

- Bella… ¿eres consciente de lo que dices?- Bella no entendió- Sabes que la recuperación de Edward va a ser lenta, pueden pasar hasta años hasta que vuelva a recuperarse totalmente.- Bella realmente no había pensado en eso.

- Pero…no puedo casarme con Edward en el hospital- rió a modo de bromas.

- ¿Por qué no?- la risa de Bella se esfumó- Claro que puedes, es más…lo harás. Bella… ¿desde cuando habéis sido una pareja típica? Vosotros no hacéis las cosas igual que el resto de los mortales- esta vez fue Alice la que rió sonoramente

- Pero… no podré encargarme de nada, no me quiero separar de Edward y cuando no estoy con él… necesito estar con Joel.

- ¿Desde cuando eso es un problema? Rose y yo podemos encargarnos de todo. Además… esto será una pre boda, la grande la podéis celebrar en Las Maldivas- la cara de Bella se iluminó.

Las Maldivas, el paraíso que los unió, sería realmente precioso, volver a sellar su amor con Edward allí.

Los planes de Alice no eran ninguna tontería, realmente no quería esperar más tiempo para casarse con Edward.

- Está bien…- la sonrisa llegó de nuevo a su boca- podéis organizarla pero… Alice, quiero que sea algo discreto. Solo nosotros, algo sencillo

- Cuenta con ello

A continuación llamó a Rose. Ella también era una parte importante en su vida y tenía que contarle los planes. Rose, al igual que Alice, se emocionó con el nuevo acontecimiento.

En cuanto colgó, volvió a la habitación para estar al lado de su futuro marido, intentando disimular el nerviosismo que recorría sus venas.

- Ya estoy aquí amor- le dijo ella tumbándose en un lado de la cama

- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó él.

- Más que bien.

Los días fueron pasando y finalmente, la boda estaba datada para próximo sábado.

Todos estaban muy emocionados, incluido Joel, el cual desprendía felicidad por cada poro de su piel. Él ya consideraba a Edward como su padre pero… este hecho, hacía que el vínculo fuera mucho mayor.

Los padrinos serían Jasper y Alice, tal y como ambos habían hablado en su día. Jasper para Edward había sido como un verdadero hermano y Alice…Alice para Bella había sido más que una hermana.

Todos pusieron su granito de arena, incluida Jackie, la cual siempre vio a Bella como una verdadera hija. Se alegraba por ella que la vida le hubiese dado una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz, se la merecía.

Jasper fue el encargado de comprar las alianzas, buscando por toda Kansas, los anillos más especiales que pudieran existir. Era el símbolo de un amor sellado ante Dios o ante la humanidad, un vínculo que duraría para toda la vida.

Entró en millones de joyerías, buscando algo único y finalmente lo encontró. Eran dos alianzas de oro blanco, sencillas pero muy especiales. Cada alianza tenía una inscripción en una lengua antigua. En la de ella para él ponía: _**Mi corazón es tuyo, cuídalo**_, mientras en la de él para ella se podía leer: _**Tú me completas, no puedo estar sin ti**__._

Alice por otro lado, se encargó del traje de novia de Bella. Debía ser algo sencillo, y para nada ostentoso. Un vestido elegante para el acontecimiento, por lo que usó todos sus contactos para conseguirlo. Faltaba muy poco tiempo para el gran acontecimiento y no sería tarea fácil.

Emmet y Rosalie, se encargaron de los trámites previos a la boda, presentando toda la documentación de Bella y Edward en el registro civil, para que una vez celebrada la boda, solo tuvieran que llevar el documento de celebración del enlace.

Esme y Carlisle, pasaban mucho tiempo con Edward, cuando Bella se ausentaba para cuidar a Joel para así evitar que éste se percatase de la actividad frenética que llevaba el resto de la familia.

El gran día se acercaba y faltaba los más importante, el sacerdote que celebrase el evento. Era época de bodas, por lo que la mayoría de ellos tenían sus agendas ocupadas, para al menos tres meses. Todos tenían muchos contactos pero…ningún sacerdote o similar estaban en sus listas.

- Bella… tranquila, encontraremos a alguien- la intentó tranquilizar Alice, siendo ella la mayor histérica del mundo. A Bella realmente le daba igual, que más le daba si era un sacerdote o un funcionario el que la casaba con Edward, lo importante eran ellos y su unión.

Esa tarde, la pasó completa con Edward, ya que Emmet y Rosalie, habían llevado a Joel al cine para ver una nueva película Disney.

A pesar de las circunstancias y de la poca movilidad de Edward, adoraba tumbarse en su cama con él, sentirlo cerca, poder percibir su olor en todo su esplendor.

Por supuesto para Edward era increíble, tener a su mujer, como él ya la llamaba a su lado.

Hablaron, rieron e incluso dormitaron juntos.

En ese sueño, Bella recordó a alguien, haciéndola despertarse de golpe: _Padre Gabriel._

Intentando no despertar a Edward, se levantó despacio de la cama. Debía aprovechar ese momento para ir a la capilla del hospital, quizás… quizás él podría ser la solución.

Una vez en la puerta de la capilla, tomó aire y finalmente empujó la gran puerta de madera, que separaba, los fríos pasillos blancos de aquel hospital con aquella capilla pequeña pero acogedora.

No había nadie en los escasos bancos, no se escuchaba nada excepto el crepitar de las velas. Olía a madera vieja mezclada con incienso.

Se animó a recorrer el corto pasillo, sentándose en la primera fila, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

- Veo que… nunca perdió la fe- una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró su mirada hacia la derecha y ahí estaba el Padre Gabriel, sin su sotana.

- Nunca la perdí- susurró ella- siempre la tuve pero… la fe no es igual entendida por un niño que por un adulto- se excusó ella, por aquellas palabras que le dijo en su día.

- La fe es la misma para todos los hijos de Dios- aclaró él.

- No hablo de esa fe infundada por la Biblia, hablo la fe que tiene toda persona a pesar de su religión- aclaró Bella. El Padre Gabriel le sonrió, entendiendo a lo que Bella se refería. Realmente daba igual de donde proviniese la fe, todas acababan en el mismo lugar.

El párroco se acercó hasta ella sentándose a su lado sin decir nada. La mirada de Bella estaba perdida en las llamas cálidas de los cirios, mientras que el párroco miraba a su "Padre".

Tras unos minutos de cómodo silencio Bella se decidió a hablar.

- Él salió adelante, Edward… se está recuperando.

- Me alegro muchísimo tanto por usted y su hijo, como por él. Ese niño es…

- Muy especial- le cortó Bella- Joel ha sufrido demasiado para su edad y para él, Edward es un patrón a seguir.

- Es un gran chico y eso se debe a que tiene buenos progenitores- tras eso ambos callaron.

Esta vez fue el párroco el que rompió el silencio.

- Puedo preguntarle… ¿Qué le ha traído a la casa de Dios?- la voz del hombre era amable y cálida. Sabía que para Bella no le era fácil estar allí.

- He venido para pedirle un favor- dijo de golpe- no lo tiene que hacer si no quiere, por supuesto.

- Dime de que se trata y yo mismo lo sopesaré- por primera vez, el Padre Gabriel la tuteó.

- Voy a casarme con Edward, y vamos a hacerlo en el hospital. No tengo quién oficie la ceremonia y… pensé en usted

- ¿Me permite hacerle una pregunta?- ella asintió- ¿Por qué? Es decir, ¿por qué se quiere casar por la iglesia si no cree en ella?-

- No es que no crea en ella- se defendió Bella- Mi fe en Dios está muy dañada- Bella suspiró- creo que me ha castigado demasiado en la vida y que…

- Dios no castiga- le cortó el sacerdote.

- No castiga pero tampoco ayuda. Sabe… muchas veces intenté hablar con él, intenté pedirle ayuda pero… nunca me escuchó.

- Ésta vez si lo hizo, su pareja se recuperó

- Si pero… no creo que Dios haya tenido que ver con eso. Edward no merecía morir, creo que ha sido cuestión de justicia y sobre todo ha sido gracias a su fortaleza.

- Respeto su opinión, aunque no sea la misma que la mía- el párroco se puso en pie- en cuanto a oficiar su boda… lo siento, no puedo hacerlo- tras eso se marchó.

.

.

.

**Continuación de anterior capítulo, e igualmente escrito por Gegargas.**

**Disfrutadlo ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 80**

**Para Siempre.**

.

.

.

Bella permaneció sentada unos minutos más en aquel banco de madera, dolida. No sabía a que se debía ese dolor pero… estaba ahí.

Lo había intentando, pero… había sido en vano. No sabía si el Padre Gabriel no quería casarla por su falta de fe en Dios o…si era por otro motivo pero…ya no importaba.

Solo quedaban tres días para la boda y no tenía quien oficiase la ceremonia, quizás todo había sido demasiado precipitado y era mejor posponerlo.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, Edward aún dormía, por lo que retomó su posición inicial a su lado.

Estaba triste y por ello se sentía egoísta. ¿Cómo podía sentir tristeza, teniéndolo todo en la vida? Había recuperado a Edward, tenía a su hijo y una familia increíble.

Por otro lado, el Padre Gabriel se debatía entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Por lo que le había contado Joel, habían sufrido mucho en la vida, habían sentido la soledad en sus corazones… ¿debía él abandonarlos cuando ella había dado el primer paso? No, realmente no. Era la oportunidad de demostrar que Dios nunca se olvida de sus hijos, que es un ser omnipresente, y esta ocasión podía estarlo carnalmente a través de él.

Dejó pasar un día completo para ver las posibilidades que tenía de poder oficiar esa boda. Nunca había celebrado ningún tipo de ceremonia, más que una corta misa.

Habló con su superior, dándole este el visto bueno para oficiar dicho evento.

Cuando volvió a su capilla y pensó en la forma de encontrar a esa muchacha. Apenas sabía de ella, excepto que su hijo se llamaba Joel y que su pareja se llamaba Edward, pero… nada de eso era de ayuda.

Dio varios paseos por las diferentes áreas del hospital, sin éxito.

Justo cuando ya volvía a la capilla, la risa de un niño captó su atención. Se giró y lo vio, era Joel, que iba de la mano de un joven fornido.

- Hola Joel- se acercó sin pensárselo.- ¿Me recuerdas?

- Claro que si Padre Gabriel, tú fuiste el que me ayudaste a que le llegase mi carta aDios- rió- Sabes…mi papá se ha curado.

- Lo sé pequeño y… me alegro muchísimo- Emmet miraba tanto al niño como al hombre sin entender.

El párroco llevaba su sotana lo que lo confundía más

- Él es mi tío Emmet, el hermano de mi papá- Joel hizo las presentaciones- Tío Emmet él me ayudó a hablar con Dios para que curase a Edward- los dos hombres estaban emocionados ante las palabras cargadas de emoción de ese niño.

- Joel… ¿Tu mamá está con tu papá?- el niño asintió- ¿Podrías decirle que venga a verme sin que nadie se entere?- A Emmet al principio, no le gustó nada esas palabras pero al momento entendió. Un cura + Bella = Boda.

Tanto Emmet como Joel se despidieron del párroco y se dirigieron a la habitación de Edward, asegurándole que Bella iría en breve a buscarlo.

Ambos entraron bromeando en la habitación, captando la atención de todos. El niño aprovechó que todos hablaban entre si para acercarse a su madre y hablarle al oído.

- Mamá…hemos visto al Padre Gabriel. Me ha pedido que te diga que vayas a verle- este sonrió abiertamente- Creo que Dios… quiere decirte algo.

- ¿Ahora?- preguntó ella en el mismo tono de voz, mirando a Edward.

- Si, no te preocupes por Edward… yo lo entretengo- ¿Cómo sabía ese niño que Edward no se podía enterar?

Bella se disculpó y salió de la habitación.

Quería creer que finalmente el Padre Gabriel había pensado otra cosa pero… era demasiado bueno para ser real.

A paso rápido, para no estar mucho tiempo alejada de Edward y Joel, se dirigió a la capilla. Esta vez, entró decidida, encontrandose al capellán sentado en el mismo lugar de la otra vez.

- Hola- le dijo él sin girarse, cuando percibió su presencia.

- Hola…mi hijo me dijo…

- Si, la estuve buscando por el hospital pero… no sabía nada de usted ni de su prometido.

- Me llamo Isabella Swan- dijo ella antes de que prosiguieran- pero…me puede llamar Bella

- Pues así será- el párroco le ofreció sentarse y ella lo hizo- La he estado buscando para decirle que… si aún lo desea… puedo ser yo quien celebre el enlace- Bella abrió los ojos a lo máximo que daba- me he informado y… puedo celebrarlo.

- ¿De…de verdad? Es decir… ¿usted quiere… casarnos?

- Si, me gustaría. He estado pensando mucho en eso y…me gustaría ser yo el que de el primer paso para hacer que su fe crezca.

- Yo…-

- No tiene que decir nada, no quiero que piense que esto que hago es a cambio de algo. Es solo para que vea que Dios siempre está ahí, y… que quiere bendecir vuestra unión.

- Gracias… no sé que decir- Bella estaba sin habla.

- No diga nada, solo acepte y ponga la hora y el día- sonrió él.

- Dentro de dos días, a la hora que a usted le venga bien.- sonrió Bella

- ¿Os viene bien a las cinco de la tarde? Las mañanas en el hospital son más frenéticas.

- Si por supuesto, no creo que Edward tenga muchos compromisos a esa hora- rió.

- Pues así sea.

Antes de marcharse, Bella le agradeció su buen acto y le indicó el número de habitación de Edward. El párroco le dijo que aguardaría en la puerta, hasta que ella llegase.

Los días pasaron y por fin llegó el gran día.

Bella se excusó el día anterior con Edward, diciéndole que llegaría en la tarde para pasar la mañana con Joel, cosa que a Edward le pareció genial. Sabía que Bella no se había movido de su lado en toda su estancia en el hospital y Joel la necesitaba.

Los chicos para evitar que Edward se percatase de nada, dijeron que pasarían una mañana de chicos y así fue, aunque todos iban vestidos más elegantes de lo normal.

Las chicas por otro lado se dedicaron a preparar a Bella. Todas participaron en la transformación aportando cada una su toque especial, mientras Joel se quejaba tumbado en la cama.

- Cariño… no puede ser, tú eres nuestra coartada- le decía Alice mientras iba de un lado para otro.

- Pero es muy aburrido veros- gruñó

- Cariño…- Bella se acercó hasta Joel cuando Rose terminó de hacerle un semi recogido en el pelo- Tú eres mi acompañante, eres la persona que me tiene que acompañar al lado de Edward… ¿no quieres hacerlo?- Joel cambio su semblante y sonrió abiertamente, eso si le gustaba.

- Pues claro que quiero mamá- decía orgulloso, al darse cuenta que tenía un papel importante en aquella boda.

Una vez peinada y maquillada, Alice sacó el traje que tan bien había guardado para evitar que Bella lo viera.

Todas jadearon al ver semejante vestido

- Alice… es… precioso- dijo Bella emocionada.

- Querías un traje que no fuera de novia pero… debía ser arreglado. Espero que este cumpla con tus expectativas.

- Claro que si- se abrazó a ella.

Una vez listas, tomaron sus coches y fueron rumbo al hospital. Iban justas de tiempo.

En cuanto llegaron, salieron disparadas hacia la habitación de Edward, no sin llamar la atención de todos los que allí se encontraban, y ya no por las vestimentas atípicas para acudir a un hospital, sino por la belleza que lucía Bella.

Joel asumió rápidamente su papel, tomando a su madre de la mano para encaminarla hasta la habitación de Edward. Una vez en la puerta se detuvieron, allí ya se encontraba el Padre Gabriel.

- Gracias por estar aquí- le dijo Bella al párroco. Ella sabía que no le fallaría, lo poco que lo conocía sabía que era un hombre de palabra pero… a pesar de todo… encontró consuelo.

- No tienes que darlas- le dijo mientras le hacía una caricia a Joel.

- Bella… apártate de la puerta, voy a avisar a una enfermera para que saque a los chicos de la habitación para que Edward esté solo cuando entres- le dijo Alice nerviosa.

- Pero… Alice… ¿no será mejor que todos entréis y luego lo haga yo?

- No Bella, si nos ve a todas tan arregladas… se va a dar cuenta.

A Bella no le dio tiempo de más, cuando Alice traía a una enfermera sonriente con ella.

Antes que esta entrase, todos nos apartamos de la puerta.

- Hola, disculpen… el doctor va a venir para hacerle una prueba al señor Cullen, por favor les agradecería que salieran todos- dijo la enfermera en un tono normal.

- ¿Una prueba? ¿Ahora? – Dijo Emmet sin percatarse que era una excusa para hacerlos salir- ¿Y… no puede esperar un rato?- Jasper no pudo reprimir darle una colleja a Emmet para que dejase de hacer preguntas.- Auggggggg

- Emmet, si hay que hacer una prueba se hace y nosotros salimos- le regañó su padre.

Edward solo rió ante la actitud de su hermano, lo que lo hizo no sospechar nada extraño.

Cuando salieron, vieron a las chicas allí, haciendo que Emmet se golpease la frente dándose cuenta de la patona que había metido.

- Venga Bella es tu momento- la animó Rose.

Bella con paso titubeante, se colocó en la puerta, de la mano de Joel, antes de tomar el picaporte y girarlo, Joel tiró de su mano para que se agachase.

- Todo saldrá bien mamá, seremos muy felices- las palabras de su hijo hicieron que el nudo de su garganta se hiciese mucho mayor.

Antes de girar el picaporte llamó a la puerta, para asegurarse que Edward estaría mirando al frente. En cuanto escuchó Pase giró el pomo, abriendo la puerta lentamente, descubriéndose ante los ojos de Edward.

Edward, jadeó al verla. Estaba preciosa y… en sus ojos podía ver la emoción que la embargaba.

- Be… Bella…- logró decir finalmente.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó ella sonriente, tras eso Joel tiró de su mano para acercarla a la de Edward.

- Papá…mi función es acompañarla a tu lado así que cuídala- le dijo Joel muy metido en su papel. Joel tomó la mano de cada uno uniéndolas

Tras eso, poco a poco todos fueron entrando, dejando a Edward más asombrado aún

- No…no entiendo nada- balbuceó Edward.

- Amor… ¿recuerdas que te pedí que te casaras conmigo?- Edward asintió nervioso- Pues… es el momento, no quiero esperar más para ser tu mujer.

Una lágrima de emoción se escapó de los ojos de Edward. Era un sueño que se estaba haciendo realidad.

Le hubiese gustado que hubiese sido en otras circunstancias pero… ya no le importaba. Quería que Bella fuera su mujer legalmente y ese era el momento.

- Estás preciosa cariño- dijo mirándola entre lágrimas- aunque… tú siempre lo estás.

El Padre Gabriel fue el último que entró, haciendo a Edward sonreír. Al parecer no faltaba ningún detalle.

Bella se mantuvo al lado de Edward, agarrada a su mano, mientras Jasper se colocaba a la derecha de Edward y Alice a la izquierda de Bella, como si se encontrasen en un altar. El resto de la familia se colocó en un lateral para presenciar la ceremonia.

El párroco, tomó una mesa con ruedas y la colocó delante de la cama de Edward para situarse enfrente de ellos, colocando tres velas sobre la mesita. Dos de ellas estaban encendidas mientras la del centro estaba apagada.

- Estamos aquí reunidos…-comenzó el Padre Gabriel, haciendo que todos callaran para estar pendientes.

La ceremonia para nada fue religiosa, fue muy amena y agradable. El Padre Gabriel habló sobre el amor, la vida, y sobre todo en la nueva vida que comenzarían Bella y Edward como esposos.

Durante toda la ceremonia, Edward y Bella no pararon de mirarse emocionados, viendo como uno de sus sueños se cumplían.

- Llegados aquí…vamos a sellar la unión- dicho esto Jasper sacó los anillos sonriendo a su amigo- Por favor Edward toma el anillo.

- Bella…te amo, te quiero más que a mi vida y por ello quiero que seas mi esposa. Yo estaré a tu lado siempre, en lo bueno, en lo malo, para el resto de mi vida- tras eso le puso el anillo dejando caer unas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

- Edward…- Bella apenas podía hablar a causa de la emoción- yo también te amo, te adoro y eres uno de los motivos por el que vivir- miró también a Joel, el cual le sonrió- quiero que seas mi esposo, para cuidarte y respetarte, para amarte, el resto de nuestras vidas y por toda la eternidad- tras eso le puso el anillo.

Todos los allí asistentes, estaban emocionados ante tamaña demostración de amor. No cabía duda que se amaban y por fin, estaban sellando su amor.

- Ahora, como símbolo de la vida que vais a compartir- prosiguió el párroco- me gustaría que cada uno tomara una vela- acercó el improvisado altar hacia la cama de Edward- y encendierais la vela central.

Cada uno tomó su vela y ambos la aproximaron a la mecha, fusionando ambas llamas para encender la vela central, inaugurando la nueva vida de esposos.

Tras eso el Padre Gabriel dijo las palabras definitivas.

- Por tanto… yo os declaro marido y mujer.

Jasper retiró la mesa para evitar cualquier peligro y Bella se aproximó a Edward para besarlo y sellar su amor, el cual fue más intenso de lo esperado.

Cuando se separaron, todos acudieron a felicitarlos, entre ellos Joel, que saltó encima de la cama de Edward para abrazarlo efusivamente.

- Ahora si que eres mi papá de verdad, ahora si que se que no te vas a ir a ningún sitio- le dijo el niño emocionado.

- Claro que no me iré a ningún sitio, sin ti y sin tu madre, cariño. Os quiero demasiado.

Bella había escuchado las palabras de ambos y no tardó en abrazarlos.

.

.

.

**Y claro, no pod****ía faltar la guinda, jejeje.**

**No os quejaréis!**

**Ale, que os aproveche ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 81**

**Consumando****…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabían que esa noche no habría interrupciones. Las enfermeras de la planta, les habían dado como regalo de bodas la tan ansiada intimidad, por lo que tras suministrarle la medicina de rigor, y medir que los niveles estuviesen correctos, Helen se despidió de ellos.

-No se altere mucho Sr. Cullen- Les guiñó el ojo y ambos la sonrieron algo nerviosos.

-Bueno…- Bella se apartó de él unos instantes- Creo que voy a cambiarme- Edward retuvo su mano y la miró burlón.

-¿Y para eso tienes que irte?- Arqueó una de sus cejas y Bella sonrió.

-Sr. Cullen, he de prepararme para mi noche de bodas- Edward hizo un puchero.

-Jo. Quería ser yo quien te lo quitase- Señaló el vestido de Bella. Ella se acercó juguetona.

-Tranquilo- Mordió su labio inferior- Me quitarás ropa- Lo lamió- Sólo que… Menos- Lo atrapó entre los suyos y lo soltó húmedo.

-Grrrrr- Edward gruñó mientras ella salía hacia el baño- No tardes- Le dijo cuando ella cerraba la puerta y obtenía una sonrisa a cambio.

Se sentó en la cama, y se desabrochó la parte superior del pijama. Sabía del efecto de su torso en su mujer… _Su Mujer. _Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió satisfecho.

Oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, y una gloriosa aparición salió tras ella. Se quedó fijo, inmóvil, imperturbable. Su cuerpo reaccionó incentivando sus hormonas a un ritmo tantos meses aparcado. Su miembro dio la bienvenida a tan excitante imagen.

-Mmmmmm Sra. Cullen- Se la comió con los ojos, mientras ella se posicionaba entre sus piernas.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó lasciva.

Las manos de su marido subieron lentamente por sus sedosas piernas, hasta detenerse en sus glúteos. Los apretó con firmeza, estirándolos y contrayéndolos. Su lengua, punteó uno de sus pezones a través del fino satén. Terminó por erizar ambos completamente. Bella arqueó su espalda y Edward la pegó más a su cuerpo.

Sus dientes sustituyeron a su lengua, y atrapó la rosada carne entre ellos, presionando suavemente. Lentamente, sus manos fueron subiendo la delicada tela, hasta sacarla completamente. La melena de Bella cayó en cascada cuando el pequeño camisón desapareció de su cuerpo.

Edward quedó embobado. Tenía a la escultural mujer que se acababa de unir a su vida, desnuda, entera y dispuesta para él. Su minúscula braguita, era toda la tela que cubría su cuerpo.

-Eres tan bonita… Tan perfecta cariño- Hablaba con adoración- Y toda mía- Una traicionera lágrima descendió por su mejilla, pero su sonrisa de completa felicidad, hizo que Bella se tranquilizase.

-Toda tuya- Corroboró su mujer, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban tras su cuello, aferrándolo a su cuerpo.

Ella tampoco pudo evitar que unas tímidas lágrimas bañasen su rostro. Lo apretó contra ella, y disfrutó unos instantes de su calido aliento sobre el estómago. El silencio era el mejor excitante en esos momentos. Por separado, ambos rememoraron sus vivencias, sus alegrías pero sobre todo, sus penas.

Edward se aferró a ella con toda su fuerza. De repente, no era deseo lo que sentía, sino la necesidad palpable de su presencia. Pareciera que no había sido consciente, hasta ese momento, de todo lo que pudo haber perdido, y el miedo se instaló en su pecho, mandando descargas que tensaron sus músculos.

Notó como su mujer se deshacía de sus brazos, y con dulzura le hizo tumbarse en la cama. Sin palabra alguna, le sonrió. Sus labios emitían el mismo amor y pasión que irradiaban sus ojos. Devolvió el gesto y la contempló.

Bella bajó su pijama, hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. Acarició su miembro despacio, sin apartar la mirada ni un solo momento de su esposo. Edward comenzó a reaccionar, y dejó que los impulsos de su vientre, se concentrasen en su sexo. No quiso dejar de mirarla, pero le costaba mucho mantener los ojos abiertos.

Bella lamió intensamente toda su longitud, dejando que su saliva empapase la delicada piel. Los gemidos de Edward le llegaban hondos, se concentró en darle todo el placer que él merecía, así que desvió su mirada y se prestó a abandonarse.

Sus manos se volvieron avariciosas por el vientre y muslos de su esposo, mientras su boca dibujaba un certero compás en su erecto sexo. Notó como Edward arqueaba levemente las caderas, y sacudía su boca con tímidas embestidas.

-Mi vida…- Arrastró el suspiro cuando notó los dientes de su esposa. Bella succionó fuerte y Edward apretó las sábanas. Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco y su nuca se hundió en la almohada.

Bella apretó la base de su miembro mientras su lengua recorría sin cesar su miembro. Hundió ligeramente la lengua en su hendidura y su marido tembló, mordió su glande y lo acompañó con sonoras succiones.

-Bellaaaa- Una de sus manos viajó sin remedio a la cabeza de su mujer. Esta, la besó antes de apartarla con cariño.

Metió toda su longitud despacio, cuando sintió la suave piel del vientre en sus labios, su otra mano presionó los testículos. Edward se irguió. No podía perderse ese espectáculo. Justo en ese momento, Bella sacaba su miembro, Edward casi muere cuando vio un hilo de semen cruzar hasta los labios de Bella. Este goteó hasta sus desnudos pechos y su mujer sonrió.

Era la personificación de la lujuria, y el vientre de Edward se contrajo.

-Cariño…- Suplicó.

-Shistt- Ella se llevó un dedo de manera sensual a los labios, pidiéndole callar.

Su boca continuó retorciéndose sinuosa por su miembro, succionando y lamiéndolo, provocando húmedos sonidos que llevaron a altas cotas el aguante de Edward.

- No puedo más amor- Edward levantó el mentón de Bella pero esta negó sonriendo.

-Me parece bien- Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a engullir el miembro de su marido.

Edward se dejó caer, preso de la flacidez de su cuerpo cuando sintió las caricias en su ano, y la presión de los dientes de Bella sobre su pene.

-Oh Dios- Se retorció apretando sus dientes- Oh Diossss- Notaba su orgasmo llegar, y Bella infringió un ritmo insoportable a su boca. Notó a Edward contraerse y el calor llenar ésta.

Esperó hasta que Edward dejó de contraerse y bombearla. Tremendamente exhausto.

Lamió su miembro y su vientre, subió su lengua hasta su cuello, lo mordió. Succionó su mentón y continuó hasta su boca.

-Te quiero- Susurró en sus labios.

-Mi preciosa mujer- Sonrió agotado- Te quiero

Bella le miró. Edward no podía más. Sonrió con dulzura a pesar de que el deseo la consumía. Despacio, se fue acomodando a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su marido, quien dormitaba sereno y relajado.

-Mi Bella…-Suspiró en su cuello. Ella sonrió y acomodó su cara para poder besarlo.

Sus lenguas se enredaron con cierta intensidad. Comenzó a retirarse cuando comprendió que Edward hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por complacerla, pero el no la dejó.

Sus manos volaron hasta su cabeza, ciñéndola con fuerza y profundizo el beso. Bella sentía sus bragas húmedas, y bajó una de sus manos apartándolas para masturbarse. Con su rodilla masajeó el miembro de Edward y enseguida lo notó erguido. Escaló sobre él hasta posicionarse sobre su sexo y lentamente descendió sobre él.

Edward apretó sus senos, y Bella comenzó a cabalgarlo despacio, frotando su clítoris contra el vello de su marido. Se irguió echando su espalda hacia atrás, provocando mayor fricción. Edward luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. El placer y el cansancio lo evitaban. Bella se acostó sobre el, y devoró con avidez su boca.

-Edward…- Los jadeos llevaban su nombre- Edward…- Dejó que su deseo ganase y aumentó su fuerza, haciendo que el miembro de su marido la estoquease hasta el límite. Sus manos apretaron sus senos, dejando que sus dedos tirasen de sus pezones. Edward las apartó y siguió con la tarea, haciendo que Bella gimiese fuertemente.

Se apoyó en su estómago, e imprimió un ritmo electrizante, haciendo que el roce les volviese locos. Bella notó su interior tensarse sobre él, y sintió el pulgar de su marido haciendo trizas su resistencia. Tuvo un orgasmo bestial, demoledor, brutal. Su cuerpo tembló como una hoja, y un jadeo sordo se abrió paso entre sus pulmones.

La humedad de su mujer, escurría por toda su longitud y el calor le llevó de nuevo a un clímax agotador. Apretó sus dientes para acto seguido, abrirlos y liberar su orgasmo.

Bella estaba embotada. Las lágrimas salieron desaforadas, incontroladas, salvajes. No supo por qué. Su cuerpo aún temblaba pero ella era incapaz de parar el torrente que ya goteaba sobre el estomago de su marido.

-Bella… Mi vida- El la atrajo hasta su pecho, y la apretó contra él.- Shsss cielo, todo está bien. Tranquila- Susurró en su oído mientras el temblor de Bella no cesaba- Estoy aquí preciosa, estoy aquí- La angustia timbró su voz.

Las imágenes que surcaban el cerebro de Bella no hacían más que empeorar su estado. Ahora no sólo las lágrimas caían sin control, sino que el miedo aumentó sus espasmos.

-Por Dios cariño ¿Qué te pasa?- El placer dio paso al mayor de sus miedos- Dímelo mi vida- Pero Bella no podía hablar. Todos los meses de sufrimiento, dolor y constante miedo a perderlo, se liberaron en ese preciso momento.

Edward se limitó a acariciarla y a susurrar palabras de amor. Poco a poco los temblores de Bella fueron perdiendo intensidad, y las lágrimas seguían su curso silenciosas, sólo que con menor intensidad.

Edward tenía los ojos cerrados, pero luchaba por no dejarse vencer por el sueño que le amenazaba.

-Si hubieses muerto, yo habría muerto contigo- Se movió lentamente, dejando que el miembro de su marido saliese de ella, y se acurrucó a su lado, dónde sus brazos la esperaban.

-Pero estoy aquí, y tú estás conmigo. Así debía ser, y así es y será- Besó su cabeza y ocultó las lágrimas que lo llevaron al mundo de los sueños, dónde la imaginación, no pudo superar a su perfecta realidad.

.

.

.

**Bueno nenas, pues hasta los próximos. Un besazo ;)**


	82. Chapter 82

**Bueno niñas, seguimos con la marathón de capis.**

**Os dejo otros cuatro, mañana o pasado creo que finiquitaré el fic definitivamente.**

**Gracias por seguir ahí, a todas.**

**PD: Decías Nielasol, en referencia a la pena de muerte, bueno, aquí en España tampoco está incluida en el Código Penal, y tampoco yo soy partidaria de ella. Es más, estoy absolutamente en contra. Pero este fic se desarrolla en EEUU y ya sabemos lo que les mola a los americanos ese rollo…**

**Cuando se escribe, hay que tener en cuenta muchas cosas, muchos detalles, estemos de acuerdo o no. Coherencia ante todo.**

**Besos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 82**

**Step by Step**

-¡Cariño, no encuentro el orégano!

-¡Está en la alacena, al lado de la canela, junto al bote de la harina!

-Tu madre tiene un serio problema de ubicación- Torció los labios.

-Yo que tú miraría al lado del frasco de las galletas- Señaló el armario a su derecha con el lapicero.

-¡Bingo!- Lo enseñó con gesto de triunfo.

.

.

.

-Mierda mierda mierdaaaaaa- Bella se dejó caer en la cama.

Vale, era definitivo. Tres pruebas de embarazo no pueden estar mal al mismo tiempo ¿no?

-Joder…- Se tapó la cara con las manos- Lo sabía- Suspiró sentándose en el borde.

-Cielo, la comida ya está hecha. Uhmmm ¿Estás bien?- Se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado, apoyando la muleta en un costado de la cama.

-Claro que sí- Le sonrió- Edward, no deberías subir tantas veces. Te agota- Le riñó.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Tonifica mis fofos músculos- Hizo un puchero real.

-Que bobo eres mi fofillo- Besó sus labios con ahínco.

-Bella…- Su mujer deslizaba sus carnosos labios por su cuello- Joel está esperando, y tiene hambre- Sonrió para después gemir- Dios…Me vuelves loco- Atrapó sus labios con hambre, dejándose llevar por la intensidad, hasta que ambos se recostaron sobre la cama, con Bella sobre él.

-No me extraña que tío Em diga que pronto me vais a dar un hermanito- Como si de un resorte se tratase, ambos se irguieron hasta quedarse tiesos como estacas. Joel les miraba con el ceño fruncido desde la puerta, con los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¿Que Emmet te ha dicho qué?- Preguntó sorprendido Edward.

-Pues eso, que con muchas caricias llegan niños- Se encogió de hombros.

-Hablaré con Emmet- Edward estaba enfadado- Vamos a comer- Tomó la mano de su mujer, pero ésta seguía estática, mirando al frente- ¿Bella?- Tiró suavemente de su mano. Ella le miró pero sin mirarle.

-¿Qué?.. ¡Ah!- Sí, la comida… Sí… Sí… ¿Vamos?- Se levantó intentando aparentar normalidad.

-Cariño…- Edward la llamó.

-¡Tengo hambre!- Sonrió con fuerza apartando la mirada de su marido y saliendo por la puerta sin esperarlos.

Edward tomó la muleta y le hizo un gesto a Joel con la cara. Su hijo se limitó a volver a sacudir los hombros.

Al bajar, encontraron a Bella sirviendo la pasta en los platos, tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando se sentaron en las sillas. Ambos la miraban.

-Y bueno, ¿qué tal el Cole?- Preguntó a Joel quien entrecerró los ojos.

-Mamá, sabes que hoy no teníamos clase- Bella congeló su sonrisa.

-Cierto… Cierto…- Sonrió forzadamente. Edward no la quitaba el ojo de encima.

-¿Va todo bien?- Inquirió arqueando una de sus cejas.

-Claro- Mintió fatal, dejando escapar una sonrisa de normalidad.

-Mamá- Joel la llamó, ella le miró sonriendo.

-Dime cariño.

-Te estás comiendo los espaguetis con la cuchara- Bella abrió sus ojos como platos, borrándosele la sonrisa de inmediato. Las carcajadas de Su marido e hijo no se hicieron esperar.

-Bueno, ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó enfadada- Debo suponer, que el Señor Maravilla y don perfectísimo- Entrecerró los ojos mirándoles fijamente a los dos- No cometen errores ¿No?- Bufó realmente cabreada.

-Vamos cariño, no te pongas así- Intervino Edward conciliador- Tienes que admitir que ha sido gracioso- Luchó por no reír de nuevo, pero Joel no le ayudó cuando escuchó las risitas que por lo bajinis emitía.

-Comamos- Siseó entre dientes tomando, esta vez sí, el tenedor.

Los dos comieron, intercambiándose miradas cómplices entre ellos. Bella les miraba amenazante. El silencio tenso se hizo forma en la cocina.

Y… Bueno…- Edward tomó un sorbo de agua- Mañana es la cena de despedida de mis padres.

-Ya lo sabemos… _Cariño_- Vocalizó con ironía Bella.

-Bueno, tan sólo quería que hablásemos de algo- Le recriminó él.

-Pues hay miles de cosas de las que hablar. No es necesario que recalques las mismas cosas- Respondió molesta. Joel les miró, se sentó en la silla y se limitó a escuchar.

-¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-No estoy a la defensiva- Suspiró cansinamente.

-Sí, si lo estás Bella.

-No, no lo estoy Edward.

-Vale. Como tú digas- Pinchó los espaguetis con fuerza.

-¿Qué, si no le doy la razón al señor se mosquea?- Tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa. Edward se tensó.

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?- Soltó el tenedor furioso.

-A mi no me hables así Edward Cullen- Le amenazó con el dedo.

-Pues si no quieres que te hable así, entonces no te comportes como una niña- Se acomodó de mala leche en la silla.

-No me estoy comportando como una niña. Que yo sepa, no he sido yo quien se ha reído como un crío- Le espetó.

-Tal vez, si dejaras de comportarte como si no estuvieses aquí, no tendrías necesidad de equivocar el cubierto a la hora de comer.

-Habló Don Perfecto. Pfff- Desmigajaba nerviosa un pedazo de pan.

-Vale. Buena argumentación, sólida, eficiente. Me acaba de dejar usted deslumbrado Señora Swan- Eso la dolió.

-¿Ya no soy la señora Cullen?- Respondió dolida.

-Vamos Bella. No saques las cosas de quicio- Bufó exasperado.

-¿Qué yo saco las cosas de quicio?- Se levantó arrastrando la silla -Eres tú quien ha utilizado mi apellido de soltera con malicia- Le acusó.

-No lo he usado con malicia. Deja de tergiversar las cosas- El también se levantó apoyando las manos en la mesa.

-No, si ahora yo seré la culpable de todo- Comenzó a llorar. Edward suspiró.

-Cariño. Dejemos esto y cenemos. Por favor- Se acercó a ella tomándola por los hombros.

-¿No quieres que sea la señora Cullen? ¿Ya te has aburrido de mí?- Habló entre sollozos. Joel agachó la cabeza, incapaz de moverse para salir de la cocina.

- No digas tonterías amor. Eres mi mujer. Nunca podría aburrirme de ti- Sonó exasperado.

-¿Lo ves?- Levantó la cabeza apartándose de él- Suenas aburrido- Dijo en un hilo de voz.

Edward respiró hondo. Pasó su mano por su pelo, mesándose éste, para acabar presionándose el puente de la nariz.

-Bella…- La miró -¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó tranquilo.

-No me pasa nada- Ella no le miró.

-Mírame- Ordenó- Y dime que te pasa- Esperó paciente.

-Estoy embarazada- Susurró tan bajito que Edward no la entendió.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-Que estoy embarazada Edward. Embarazada- Su marido se quedó estático. La miró, pero en sus ojos se leían demasiadas cosas. Bella las malinterpretó.

Sin esperar a nada, salió disparada hacia la habitación, dónde se tiró en la cama, ocultando su cara al mundo.

En la cocina, dos personas seguían en la misma postura. Edward miró a Joel.

-Vas a tener un hermanito- Le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Pues claro, estáis todo el tiempo besándoos- Arrugó el entrecejo y Edward no pudo evitar reír con ganas

- Ahora vuelvo- Besó su cabeza y tomando la muleta, emprendió las escaleras.

-Me gusta Emma. Es un nombre de mujer que siempre me ha llamado la atención- Bella se giró, viendo a su marido parado en la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa cruzando su cara- Aunque también podría ser Aaron. ¿No crees?- La miró lleno de amor.

-¿Estás contento?- Preguntó tímidamente.

-Mi preciosa y maravillosa esposa- La levantó de la cama, abrazándola con fuerza -¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- Arqueó una ceja de incredulidad.

-No sé cariño, pensé que no sería buena idea… Ahora- Bajó la cabeza, pero el se lo impidió.

-No se me ocurre mejor momento- Estaba pletórico- Te Amo- Le dijo con pasión- Te Amo Te Amo Te Amo Señora Cullen- Ella se derritió en sus ojos.

-Perdona lo de antes- Se avergonzó.

-No pasa nada, son las hormonas- La guiñó un ojo divertido- Por cierto… ¿Cuándo…?- No terminó la pregunta.

-La noche de… Bodas- Hizo una mueca. El rió- Ya sabes, no veía necesidad de tomar la píldora y eso…- Se excusó.

-Me parece perfecto- La besó.

-¡GENIAL, A POR MÁS NIÑOS!- Les gritó Joel desde la puerta completamente enfurruñado. Ellos no pudieron más y estallaron en carcajadas.

.

.

.

**Cap****ítulo 83**

**Separando Destinos.**

-Espero vuestra visita en Navidad- Esme lloraba abrazada a su hijo.

-Tranquila mamá, para entonces Bella estará de siete meses, y si todo va bien, podrá viajar- La tranquilizó entre sus brazos.

-Bueno cuñado- Emmet luchaba por que las lágrimas no saliesen cuando estrechó la mano de Jasper- Ya sabes dónde tienes una casa- Sonrió afectado.

-Claro que lo sé. No es que vaya a daros el coñazo muchas veces, pero alguna que otra… Puede- Le guiñó un ojo. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo- Cuídamela, es todo lo que me queda- Sollozó señalando a Rose, quien le miró de vuelta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras Alice y ella se despedían.

-Nada ni nadie dañaran a mi futura mujer- Sus pulmones se le hincharon al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Rose…- Bella no sabía que decir.

-Cariño… estaré bien. Me llevo al otro señor Maravilla- Ambas sonrieron ante la ocurrencia, pero el dolor de la despedida pesó más.

-Dios Rose, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti?- Le dolió. Le dolió mucho que Rose se marchase. Por mucho que entendiese las razones, le dolió.

-Jamás pensé decirte esto Bella- Rose respiró hondo- Pero me voy tranquila- La miro y sonrió entre lágrimas- No me necesitas campeona- Habló en un hilo de voz.

-Siempre te voy a necesitar Rose, siempre- Se apretó contra su amiga, hundiendo su cara en su hombro, llorando desconsoladamente.

Edward y Emmet se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose. Hablándose a través de sus ojos y sus gestos. Emmet era el emotivo, pero Edward no pudo aguantar más.

-Siempre has sabido que te admirado- Edward no respondió. Cerró los ojos con dolor- Eres el mejor ejemplo de persona a seguir. Por encima incluso de papá- Edward esbozó una tímida sonrisa- Me voy sabiendo que vas a ser feliz. Por que hermano, vas a ser feliz. No conozco a muchas personas que realmente lo merezcan- Edward bajó la cabeza, afectado por las palabras de su hermano. Mudo de la impresión, ahogado por las lágrimas que ya caían sin control- Vive pleno y feliz, y haz que ellos lo compartan- Se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo, dejando escapar un gemido de dolor que a nadie pasó desapercibido.

-No soy yo el ejemplo cuando tú estuviste ahí para poner todo en su sitio Em- Sollozó entre los temblorosos brazos de su hermano- No cuando tuviste el coraje de enfrentarte a mis miedos por mí, y mucho menos, después de aparcar tu vida por casi un año. No me hagas ser rosa puñetero- Los dos rieron.

-Tranquilo, te ahorraré el halago- Le guiñó un ojo y ambos suspiraron. Todos estaban embobados mirando la escena. Todos salvo un niño que tenía una terrible mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-¿Enano?- Emmet se contrajo. Joel miraba a otro lado, luchando por no hablar, por no llorar- Campeón…- Susurró de rodillas frente a él.

Joel apretó sus puños y dientes. Bien sabe Dios que luchó por mantenerse frío. Pero no pudo. Se abalanzó sobre su tío, quien ahogó un jadeo sumamente doloroso. Ambos de deshicieron y lloraron sin medida. Sin control, dejando que la verdad explotara delante de todos. Y la verdad era, que ese niño y ese hombre, habían conectado de manera dolorosamente brutal. Y la despedida no les haría bien a ninguno de los dos.

-Vendré a verte a menudo. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?- Joel negó en su cuello.

-No será lo mismo- Hipó frenéticamente.

-Pero el tiempo pasará y no te darás cuenta- Emmet seguía hablando entre sollozos.

-Pero no será lo mismo- Siguió negando.

-Cariño…- Le estrechó más aún- No me hagas esto- Rogó deshecho.

-No quiero que te vayas tío- Su voz sonó rota, desgarrada.

-Por favor…- Se maldijo por no poder dejar de llorar.

-¿Quién me va a defender de Andrew?- Preguntó en un hilito de voz.

-Pues tu padre. Vale que está algo chuchurrio, pero dale tiempo- Se separó de Joel y le guiñó un ojo cómplice. No tardó en reír, era inevitable.

-¡Eh!- Que yo no estoy así- Edward intervino falsamente molesto. Había que relajar el ambiente.

-Bueno hermano. Digamos que algo flojo- Razonó con las manos. Joel rió más, y ambos le miraron embobados- Emmet le llamó con un dedo, pidiendo privacidad. Joel se acercó, apoyando el oído en sus labios- Dale doble ración de verdura- Joel le miró divertido, mientras Emmet asentía serio.

-Vale- Le cuchicheó de vuelta.

-Hijo…- El labio superior le temblaba. Tomó aire esperando modular la voz adecuadamente. Le miró a sus verdes ojos- No dejaré que el tiempo nos pueda esta vez- Edward sonrió aun emocionado- Lo prometo- Los labios de su padre mantenían una prieta presión.

-No lo dejaremos- Le prometió pegándose a él, envolviéndose en un profundo y sentido abrazo- Gracias por todo padre- Besó su mejilla al tiempo que Carlisle asentía y besaba a Bella.

-Cuídalo, cuidaos y sed felices siempre- Bella asintió también emocionada.

-Alice…Te quiero. No sé que más decir- Rose tenía las manos de su amiga y cuñada entre las suyas- Cuida de Bella- Ambas sonrieron.

-Lo haré, aunque tenga que pedirle a tu hermano que me enseñe tu gancho de derecha- Bromeó y ambas rieron.

-No creo que ya le haga falta. Afortunadamente- Pensó en esa melena rubia e hizo una mueca de asco.

-Afortunadamente- Devolvió Alice.

La llamada del vuelo con destino a Boston desató un escalofrío masivo. Joel se tensó.

-Ayuda a Edward todo el rato, y a mamá ahora que sabes que va a necesitar ayuda, y obedece en todo lo que te digan, y no olvides la verdura de tu padre. ¿Vale?- Joel decía que si a todo- Dios enano- No pudo evitar estrecharlo entre sus brazos- Pase lo que pase, siempre serás mi enano- Joel se separó.

-¿Lo prometes?- Su puchero hizo añicos la escasa resistencia de Emmet.

-Lo prometo- Le besó repetidas veces la mejilla. Rose tiró de él suavemente.

-Cuídate Joel. Te llamaremos- Rose le acarició antes de sonreírle y besarle.

Se quedaron en el aeropuerto hasta que les vieron salir por la puerta de embarque. Bella tomó la mano de su hijo y pasó la otra por la cintura de su esposo. Alice y Jasper les seguían detrás. Todos iban en silencio.

-¿Os apetece cenar en casa?- Bella les invitó.

-Había pensado en ir a cenar por ahí. ¿Os parece bien?- Preguntó a su vez Alice. Bella miró a Edward, éste asintió.

Entraron en el restaurante, y les condujeron a una mesa tranquila. Pidieron algo sencillo. Joel estaba triste. La camarera que les servía, además de no apartar sus ojos de Edward y Jasper, Intentó hacerse notar con el niño.

-Tengo un helado que está riquísimo para el postre. Con virutas de chocolate y nata por encima- Joel la miraba inexpresivo. Se encogió de hombros.

La camarera frunció el ceño, pero no se rindió. Se colocó estratégicamente al lado de Edward, dejando que su mano rozase _sin querer _el hombro de Edward.

-No se preocupe- Bella clavó su gélida mirada en esa mano. La camarera ni se inmutó- Normalmente, _mi_ hijo, suele compartir el postre con _su_ padre- Señaló a Edward- _Mí_ marido.

Soltó la mano como si el hombro de Edward quemase.

-Odio cuando se ofrecen así- Bufó molesta. Edward reía.- Tú no, claro. Debe ser una inyección acojonante de ego extra- Dijo sibilinamente.

-Mmmmm me encanta cuando te pones así- Susurró en su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo. Joel les miró molesto. Jasper carraspeó y Edward se separó- Son las hormonas…- Les miró excusándose y señalando a Bella.

-Claro… Claro- Dijo Jasper tomando la copa y riendo.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo va lo de Las Maldivas?- Alice miró alarmada a Edward, y luego le señaló a un deprimido Joel. Edward se disculpó en silencio.

-¿Tu también te vas a ir?- Joel habló bajito, mirando a Jasper. Este se contrajo.

-Tranquilo campeón, te queda mucho que aguantar- Le sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

Bella y Alice se miraron. Ellos serían los siguientes. El negocio llevaba muchos meses sin ellos. Jasper debía volver, y Alice se iría con él.

Sintió dolor. Una punzada cruzó su pecho. Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Estás bien?- Sintió a su marido cogerle la mano y preguntar.

-Sí…- Mintió- Voy al baño. Le sonrió para tranquilizarle.

Intento no ir demasiado rápido, pero aceleró sus pasos. Nada más entrar en uno de los cubículos, se apoyó en la puerta y comenzó a llorar.

-Bella… Abre la puerta- Alice llamó a través de la madera. Bella estiró la mano y quitó el pestillo.

-No voy a soportar que tú también te vayas- Susurró llorosa.

-Sabes que será temporal Bella. Que pronto estaremos juntos- Acarició su mejilla mientras la sacaba del cubículo.

-Ya, pero aún así…-Restregó sus ojos y Alice le pasó un pañuelo.

-Los dos queréis que vuestro hijo- Acarició su vientre- Nazca aquí, y luego está que Edward se recupere del todo, dejar solucionado lo de la compañía, el juicio…- Bella asintió.

-No lo sé, estoy susceptible Alice- Levantó una mano derrotada.

-Son muchas cosas cariño, pero esta vez no son malas- Sonrió mesando sus cabellos.

-Ya echo de menos a Rose- Dijo en un hilo de voz y volvió a romper en llanto. Alice la abrazó.

-¿Y quien no?- Se contagió del llanto- Va a ser muy jodido estar separadas.

-¿Jackie?- Preguntó con miedo.

-Ella… Se viene Bella- Y un gemido ahogado cruzó por el lugar…

.

.

.

**Capítulo 84**

**Cosechando****…**

-¿Te ha molestado mucho hoy?- Tenía su mano entrelazada y la acariciaba cálidamente.

-Bueno… A veces es bastante inquieto- Suspiro acariciando su abultado vientre. Edward hizo lo mismo.

-Aún no puedo creerlo- Recostó la cabeza sobre la incipiente barriga de su esposa y la miró con adoración.

-Pues créalo Sr. Cullen, por que pronto lo vas a tener en sus brazos- Sonrió dulcemente. El hizo lo mismo embobado, regando de suaves y cuantiosos besos su barriguita.

-Aaron Cullen- Dijo soñador- Suena bien, ¿Eh?- Bella pasó una de sus manos por la barbilla de su esposo. Edward intentó morderla juguetón.

-¿Eres feliz?- La pregunta le sorprendió. Tenía clara la respuesta, pero aún así sopesó unos segundos.

-Me siento pleno, satisfecho… Realizado- Rodó los ojos divertido sacando una sonrisa a su mujer- En realidad, nunca soñé con esto, no es que no lo desease, pero nunca lo soñé. Quería una mujer a la que amar sin medida, con serena locura y compartir mi vida con ella. En el fondo soy clásico- La miró- Pero…-Tomó su mano de nuevo- Si alguien me hubiese dicho que tendría todo lo que tengo…- Besó de nuevo el vientre de su mujer- Habría permanecido encerrado y procurando dormir hasta que llegase la hora- Bella acarició su cabello sumamente complacida- Sí, estoy y soy feliz. Sumamente- Se acerco hasta los labios de su mujer.

-Eres un sueño- Suspiró en sus labios. Edward sonrió torcidamente.

-No soy un sueño, ni la representación de éste. Soy un simple mortal enamorado hasta la locura de mi preciosa, inteligente, divertida, genuina y perfecta mujer-Rezó en su boca.

-Te Amo- Dijo Bella con gravedad.

-Te Amo- Respondió de vuelta, clavando su intensa mirada en ella. Se alarmó cuando vio una mueca de dolor en su rostro- Espera- Se apartó de ella y la ayudó a recostarse de lado. Bella suspiró.

-Espero que luego no nos de las noches- Sonrió bajo una mueca de molestia.

-¿Joel lo hizo?- Sus manos masajeaban tiernamente la espalda de su mujer.

-Bueno, tuvo una temporada que sí, aunque inicialmente era muy tranquilo- Sonrió con un recuerdo.

-¿Sí?- Edward presionaba sus hombros, Bella se estaba relajando.

-Una noche, Joel comenzó a llorar. Yo me encontraba fatal, tenía gripe, así que Chris se tomó unos días libres. Estaba mojadito. Salió de la habitación y tardaba tanto en volver que fui a ver que pasaba- Una carcajada salió y Edward la miró divertido- Tenía el suelo lleno de pañales limpios, estaba atascado intentando ponerle uno en condiciones- Su rostro dibujó de repente una triste sonrisa.

-Tendrás que enseñarme- Edward hizo una mueca de horror. No le había pasado desapercibida la tristeza de su mujer. Esta se volvió a mirarlo.

-Estoy segura de que lo harás estupendamente- Le miró con tanto amor y tanta seguridad, que cualquier atisbo de miedo desapareció de su rostro.

Edward se acopló a su espalda, abrazando su vientre y acariciándolo.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres ir? Bella suspiró

-Si cariño. Quiero ir- Apretó su mano y Edward sintió su tensión.

-Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo. ¿Verdad?- Besó su cuello.

-Lo sé. Pero… Es como si necesitase ver que de verdad se acaba. Quiero verlo, no que me lo cuenten- Se giró hasta encararlo. Sintió las manos de su esposo ayudándola a girarse. Le sonrió con cariño. Edward volvió a besarla suavemente.

-Mejor así- La guiñó un ojo y ella se acurrucó en su cuello- Iremos entonces- Ella asintió en silencio.

Edward aspiró su aroma y notó como el cuerpo de su mujer se relajaba. Llevaban un mes sin hacer el amor, pero no importaba. Bella tenía un embarazo delicado y agotador. Lo de menos era el sexo, lo importante, lo esencial y único, era sentirla cada noche entre sus brazos, acunarla hasta que se abandonase al sueño, sentir su respiración y sus movimientos en su cuerpo.

La adoraba…

La sala dónde el juicio se celebraría estaba llena. No en vano, el apellido Denali concitaba demasiada atención. Enseguida vieron a Jasper agitar la mano, indicándoles su posición. Habían regresado dos días antes para el juicio. Jackie se quedó en la Isla. Decidieron que era lo mejor para ella. A su lado, Ariana sonreía a Bella y Edward cuando estos se aproximaban. James se giró para saludarlos afectuosamente.

-Vaya, veo que ya lo lleváis muy avanzado- Señaló el vientre de Bella.

-Seis meses- Edward habló orgulloso y todos rieron.

-James…- Bella le llamó. El se aproximó a ella- No habrá sorpresas ¿verdad?- Preguntó temerosa. James la devolvió una sonrisa cargada de seguridad.

-Créeme si te digo, que a pesar de todo, éste es uno de los casos más fáciles que he llevado. No hay margen para la sorpresa. Tranquila- Tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente. Edward la ayudó a sentarse entre él y Alice, quien la cogió de la mano y así la mantuvieron.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron para dar paso a Michael Newton y a una desconocida y muy estropeada Tanya Denali. Ni tan siquiera sombra de lo que en un tiempo fue. Les condujeron hasta la mesa de la defensa, donde su rechoncho abogado no hizo esfuerzo alguno por saludarles. No así el de Newton, quien lucía serio y elegante, aunque con el rostro preocupado.

El Juez hizo acto de presencia, y la sala se hizo en pie.

La vista ya se había iniciado. Hoy era el turno de las exposiciones de los abogados, y el juicio quedaría visto para sentencia.

Tomó la palabra el abogado defensor de Newton, quien tras aceptar los hechos, pidió al jurado una condena justa, teniendo en cuenta los agravantes y los motivos que le llevaron a cometer asesinato. Ariana se revolvió en su asiento y bufó claramente ofendida.

Tras él, el representante de Tanya Denali sorprendió a la audiencia.

-Mi defendida reniega de cualquier alegato en su defensa- Se hizo un murmullo general. El Juez pidió silencio.

-Tiene la palabra, el abogado de la acusación. Sr. Abbot- James se levantó y se dirigió al estrado. Pidió permiso al Juez, y continuación se dirigió a la sala.

-Señores del Jurado- Se dirigió con andar felino y elegante hasta la grada que ocupaban los doce miembros del jurado popular asignado al caso- La Señora Tanya Denali reniega de su defensa- Paró unos instantes, buscando el interés absoluto en sus palabras- Creemos que ha hecho lo correcto- Metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó hasta su mesa, tras la cual, Bella y los demás le miraban con interés.

-Aquí tenemos a las victimas de su delirio- Les señaló a todos- Esposa, Esposo- Señalando a Edward y Bella- Hija- Ariana- y Hermana-Alice- Miró a la sala, deteniéndose en la figura de Tanya, elevó el tono de su voz.

-Destrozó dos familias y pudieron ser tres, de no ser porque el Señor Edward Cullen sobrevivió a su brutal atropello. Una larga convalecencia después de un coma de cuatro largos meses y algunas secuelas quedan de aquello. Un asesinato en grado de tentativa.

Edward bajó la cabeza. Los recuerdos eran dolorosos. Sintió la mano de su mujer apretar la suya, y le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Mató a sangre fría al Señor Christian Barnet, sin respeto a su vida, ni a la de su mujer e hijo. ¿Sus motivos?- Miró al gentío- El rechazo de éste a tener una relación con ella. No la amaba, y no pudo soportarlo. Por eso acosó, amenazó y agredió a su esposa, Isabella Swan en repetidas ocasiones, temiendo incluso por la integridad del hijo de ambos. Y no paró hasta destrozarles- La miró fieramente. Tanya se contrajo.

-Destrozó a su mujer, a su hijo, a su madre y a su hermana. Sus celos, su envidia y su inferioridad, mataron a Christian Barnet y arruinaron la vida de su familia. Un hombre joven, brillante, con un futuro más que prometedor. Truncó esa vida por celos, por debilidad, por no aceptar el rechazo. Destrozó la vida de su esposa e hijo, y no se conformó con ello- Paró y se encaminó de nuevo hacia el estrado, clavando su mirada en Tanya- Acosó a la Señora Barnet y se alió con un chantajista, un frío manipulador, un desecho humano que extorsionaba a quien osaba cruzarse en su camino, y que además, tenía tratos con la mafia Rusa- Tanya le miró. Pero enseguida bajó la mirada hacia sus manos.

-Quiso acabar con el actual esposo de Isabella Swan… Edward Cullen. Su ira y celos la cegaron hasta tal punto, que lo atropelló siendo en un primer momento mortal.

¿El motivo? Los celos. Siempre los celos.

Indujo al asesinato del Señor Jason Blake. Amenazó con la vida de la familia del Señor Newton, llevando a éste a apretar el gatillo. Lo cual no le exime del castigo. Pero no nos engañemos, la autoria del mismo está detrás de ella. Siempre detrás de ella. Ella fue la orden ejecutora.

Sus celos fueron y son, el resultado a tanto sufrimiento- Miró al jurado-

Sus delitos de estafa en el peso del crudo son menores, pero no por ello menos importantes. Pudo llevar a la quiebra a la empresa de la familia Barnet por su afán y ambición desmedidos.

Se posicionó ante el jurado de nuevo. Apoyándose en la barandilla que separaba la grada. Les miró.

-Tienen ante Ustedes, a un ser amargado, enfermo de celos y envidia. Tuvo a su alcance todo tipo de lujos y comodidad. Pudo haber elegido una vida normal, pero eligió destruir aquellas a las que envidiaba. No es digna de lastima, y por eso pido el máximo castigo para ella- Paró y aspiró. Miró con solemnidad a la sala- Señores miembros del jurado, pido para Michael Newton la pena de cadena perpetua, y así mismo, la Pena de Muerte para la Señora Tanya Denali.

Cayó como un trueno. Tanya se desinfló y por momentos sintió que su cuerpo se desprendía de ella. Los murmullos en la sala se extendieron como la onda expansiva de ese trueno. Mike entró en pánico. Miró a su abogado. Este le hizo una seña y Mike volvió a mirar sus manos. El terror se dibujaba en su cara. Las respiraciones de ambos se oían desde las primeras bancadas.

James se dirigió a su mesa y su ayudante le felicitó quedamente. Bella tenía ambas manos tomadas, una por Alice, y la otra por su esposo. Preocupado por el estado de Bella. Se mantenía ausente, superada por los acontecimientos y los recuerdos. Pero un beso en la mejilla de su esposo la reconfortó.

El Juez silenció con el mazo.

-¿La Fiscalía tiene algo que alegar?- Se dirigió al Fiscal, quien se levantó para dirigirse al Juez.

-La Fiscalía solicita las mismas penas que la Defensa- Se sentó de nuevo y el Juez asintió.

-Visto para sentencia. El juzgado avisará para la lectura del veredicto. Pueden desalojar- Se levantó recogiendo sus papeles y desapareció por una puerta lateral.

James se volvió hacia los suyos con una sonrisa de victoria en su cara.

-Ya sólo queda el trámite- Se dirigió a Edward- Iros a comer. Yo os avisaré con lo que sea- Miró a todos. Asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la salida. Al volverse, Tanya quedó cerca, aunque demasiado lejos de su alcance. Pudo ver la derrota en sus ojos. Bella no sintió lastima, ni pena. No sintió nada. La mantuvo la mirada, Tanya volvió a perder de nuevo. Siguió al policía que la escoltaba, y las cadenas que arrastraba resonaron en la sala.

Mike miró a Ariana. Se disculpó con palabras mudas, pero Ariana le miró con asco y desprecio. Abatido, siguió a Tanya hasta que ambos se perdieron tras las puertas…

.

.

.

**Cap****ítulo 85**

**Sentencia **

-¿Tiene el Jurado el Veredicto?

-Lo tenemos.

El ayudante de Juzgado tomó la hoja con el veredicto, y se la entregó al Juez.

-¿Cómo declaran al acusado Michael Newton?

-Declaramos al acusado Michael Newton, culpable de delito mercantil y culpable, así mismo, de asesinato De Jason Blake.

-¿Cómo declaran a la acusada Tanya Denali?

-Declaramos a la acusada Tanya Denali, culpable de delito mercantil, ocultación de pruebas y lucro. Así mismo, la declaramos culpable del Homicidio en Primer Grado de Christian Barnet, de ser autora intelectual del asesinato de Jason Blake y del Homicidio en grado de tentativa del Señor Edward Cullen.

Silencio.

El Juez asintió y el portavoz del jurado tomó de nuevo asiento.

-Este Juzgado, condena a la pena de Treinta Años al Señor Michael Newton. Pena que cumplirá en La Penitenciaría de Leavenworth.

Así mismo, condena a la Pena de Muerte por Inyección Letal a la Señora Tanya Denali. Y ordena su ingreso inmediato en el Lansing Correctional Facility, donde permanecerá a la espera de que la sentencia se cumpla.

El Juez golpeó tres veces el mazo. Y tras eso abandonó la sala.

Los acusados fueron levantados literalmente de sus asientos, ya que, en ambos casos, sus piernas les fallaron.

La mirada que cruzaron Bella y Tanya fue demasiado significativa. Por una parte, indiferencia lacerante que terminó por dinamitar cualquier atisbo de soberbia que le quedase a Tanya, por la suya, derrota pura y dura. Por un momento Tanya abrió los labios, Bella esperó cualquier cosa pero lo que no podía esperar de ninguna de las maneras fue lo que hizo Tanya. Levantó sus manos e imitando la figura de un revolver, apuntó al vientre de Bella.

Edward se contrajo y todo el color se evaporó de su rostro. Rose se acercó todo lo que pudo y le permitieron a Tanya.

-Estaré en primera fila para desearte buen viaje- Le guiñó un ojo y Tanya salió arrastrando no sólo las cadenas, sino su orgullo machacado y finiquitado.

Silencio en el grupo de Bella. Nadie habló. Ariana se volvió a todos.

-Me apetece beber hasta perder el control- Jacob la miró ceñudo, pero ella estiró las comisuras de los labios hasta mostrar una sonrisa radiante.

-Pues yo digo lo mismo- Rose secundó- Al fin y al cabo, se ha hecho justicia y bien merece mojar la noticia- Emmet rió con ganas.

-Pues si mi mujercita lo dice…- Jasper y Edward se miraron divertidos, Bella estaba seria.

-¿Cariño?- Un suave empujón de su marido la sacó del trance.

-Pues yo digo que…- Les miró aún con contrariedad- Voy a beber refrescos hasta que Aaron me pegue una patada para que pare- Las risas generales no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Vienes James?- Llamó Edward.

-En cuanto acabe aquí os sigo. ¿El de la esquina?- Se refería al bar.

-Ahí mismo- Todos se levantaron.

La cogorza fue monumental. Rieron y hablaron hasta que Bella logró olvidar la velada amenaza, pero fueron las palabras de James las que consiguieron tranquilizarla del todo.

-Tranquila Bella, no hay nada que te amenace a ti ni a ninguno de los tuyos. Para ser honestos, no tenían un grupo de apoyo. Nadie pedirá cuentas por ellos, y nadie reclamará justicia alguna- La sonrió y palmeó una de sus manos y Bella aspiró con ganas antes de sonreír.

Jacob tuvo que cargar con una Ari completamente inconsciente hasta el coche. Alice y Rose no estaban mejor. Les dio por imitar los gestos de Edward y Bella, consiguiendo que después de un buen rato de carcajadas esta acabase más que molesta.

-Vamos Bellaaaaaaaa…- Alice se dirigía a Rose- Un besitoooooo- Puso los labios en posición y Rose imitó a Bella.

-Nada nada, hoy no toca postre- Edward no quería reír, pero le era imposible.

-Me parece perfecto- Bella se enfurruñó.

-Vamos tontita, estamos de broma- Edward buscó su cuello.

-Edward, ¿te recuerdo que no podemos?- Le clavó la mirada. Edward se acobardó.

-Vale- Se cruzó de brazos y los demás estallaron en carcajadas.

-En fin- Bella se levantó- Se nos ha hecho tarde y Aaron quiere descansar- Edward la siguió sin decir ni mu. Mirando a los demás con gesto contrariado.

Salieron del bar en silencio. Bella estaba molesta y Edward no sabía que decir.

-Cariño, están bebidas. No se lo tomes en cuenta- Bella bufó.

-No he tomado nada en cuenta hasta que la broma se ha convertido en un monólogo Edward/Bella- Dijo molesta.

-La tensión ha sido mucha cariño, además Em y Rose no han descansado del viaje. Y el alcohol…- Bella le miró seria.

-No les disculpes, se estaban riendo de nuestra abstinencia- El control la falló y un sollozo se escapó.

-Vamos preciosa, no creerás que eso me supone un problema, ¿verdad?- La abrazó con ternura.

-No. Pero…- Se acurrucó en su pecho.

-Vamos mi vida, ¿qué es?- Acarició su pelo con su nariz.

-Ya sabes Edward- Ocultó más su rostro en su pecho- El sexo entre nosotros…- El la miró entre divertido y picarón.

-Es acojonante- Ella rió en su torso- Y lo seguirá siendo- Bella alzó la cabeza, el la acarició el mentón- Cuando se pueda- Ella frunció los labios.

-Pero…- Edward la interrumpió sellando su boca con la suya.

-Nada. Aaron tiene que estar tranquilo y ya sabes que nos dijeron que nada de sexo- Ella le miró triste.

-Lo sé… Pero te deseo- Hizo un puchero.

-Mi tonta Bella. ¿Crees que yo no?- La miró divertido- Muero cuando noto como te pegas al dormir, tengo que respirar hondo por las mañanas cuando pones esa carita adormilada que sabes- Agachó la cabeza mirándola fijamente- Me vuelve loco- Sonrió con picardía- Será que no te has dado cuenta de lo largas que son mis duchas- Silbó.

-Vaaaaaaaaaale- Suspiró rendida tirando de él- ¿Tampoco vale tocar?- Puso un puchero.

-Sra. Cullen- Hizo un ademán de gravedad- ¿Puede Usted prometerme contención?- La miró con rostro afectado. Ella agachó la cabeza.

-No- Musitó de manera apenas perceptible.

-Ufff- Soltó el aire- Pues menos mal, por que yo tampoco- Ambos rieron y retomaron el camino. Hasta que una conocida voz les hizo parar.

-¡Pero que bonito me parece!- Emmet llegó gesticulando con un brazo, mientras con el otro sostenía a una muy bebida Rose.

Edward y Bella se miraron ceñudos.

-Os ibais sin nosotros- No era una pregunta.

-Bueno… No sabíamos que queríais iros- Se disculpó Edward.

-Ya, ya- Vamos- Se le quedó mirando a su hermano y señaló a Rose- ¿Me vas a ayudar?- Habló enfadado- Cuando quiere, bien que pesa- Bufó mientras Edward y Bella no podían evitar las risas.

Entraron en el coche de Bella y Edward puso rumbo a su casa, al llegar un más que impaciente Joel les esperaba en casa junto a la Nanni.

-¡Tío Emmet!- Se tiró literalmente encima de él, cuando ni siquiera había cruzado el umbral y haciendo que soltase a Rose, quien viéndose libre del agarre, trastabilló hasta caer milagrosamente sobre una silla.

-¡Enano! A esto le llamo yo una bienvenida- Se le comió a besos.

-Pero mira quien está aquí- Logró decir a dura penas Rose.

-Tía Rose… ¿Estás malita?- Joel la tocó la cara. Rose reía sin motivo aparente.

-Puessss si- Arrastró las palabras- Pero enseguida tío Em me cura- Le sonrió pícara. Bella intervino.

-Venga cariño, a lavarse las manos que hay que comer- Se giró hacia Rose- Tú, a la cama.

-Luego te subo una aspirina- Joel le besó la mejilla antes de ir al baño.

-Oh no cielo, tío Em me pondrá una vacuna- Soltó una risita cómplice.

-¿Tú pinchas?- Se volvió a su tío impresionado.

-Bueno…- Se rascó la cabeza y miró serio a Rose- No.

-Veeeenga cariñito sabes que sí- Le sacó la lengua y se agachó junto a Joel- Y tiene una jeringuilla enooorrrme- Edward carraspeó.

-¡Basta Rose!- Bella tiró de ella escaleras arriba.

-Te espero impaciente Doctorcito- Le tiró un beso y Emmet puso cara de circunstancias.

-Es para la alergia- Disimuló ante la cara de no saber de Joel.

-Pues que alergia más rara. A mí me salen ronchas- Se encogió de hombros y emprendió el camino hacia el baño.

-Pfffff- Emmet se pasó la mano por la frente- En cuanto se de cuenta, lo va a pasar mal- Edward le miró sonriendo.

-Apuesto lo que quieras, a que Bella no va a esperar para eso- Los dos miraron para arriba, las voces llegaban hasta sus oídos. Edward pasó el brazo por los hombros de su hermano.

-Pongamos la mesa, será lo mejor- Emmet asintió mientras le seguía a la cocina.


	83. Chapter 83

**Bueno nenas, de vuelta otra vez a la rutina general****…**

**He descansado, y ese era mi cometido, así que lo hemos conseguido **

**Vengo a casi finiquitar el asunto. Voy a dejar los cuatro últimos capítulos del fic, a la espera del epílogo que os colgaré de aquí al Miércoles para que vayáis digiriendo los capis.**

**Muchisimas gracias a todas y por su puesto a las nuevas incorporaciones que hacen que una sonrisa asome cuando os leo. Afortunada me siento, de verdad. Y ya os diré más cosas cuando cuelgue el epílogo, que es cuando procede.**

**Besos y disfrutad ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 86**

**Buenas Nuevas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Joel, estate quieto- Susurró Edward.

Una patada en la espinilla le sacó de sus casillas.

-Ya basta- Siseó todo lo alto que pudo cogiéndole del brazo y sentándolo de nuevo.

Joel refunfuñó largo rato. Se aburría como una ostra.

-Tío Emmet- Llamó bajito. Este se agachó.

-¿Por qué lleva ese señor un sombrero tan ridículo?- Señaló al Obispo que oficiaba la Misa del Gallo. Emmet aguantó la risa.

-Por qué era el único modelo que quedaba disponible- Dijo entre risitas, Edward carraspeó mirándolos mal.

-¿Y por qué no se pone una gorra?- Bella se inclinó y chistó a ambos. Emmet se irguió todo lo que pudo, para encontrarse con la mirada de advertencia de Rose.

-La señora esa va a reventar el abrigo- Señaló a una señora que estaba sentada dos bancos por delante de ellos. Emmet tuvo que taparse la boca y respirar hondo.

-O te callas o te dejo en la calle- Amenazó su padre. Joel le sacó la lengua. Emmet no pudo dejar escapar una carcajada solapada. Eso supuso el pistoletazo de salida para que Jasper, atento a la conversación, tampoco pudiese contenerlas.

Visto desde atrás, dos siluetas enormes con los cuerpos moviéndose entre espasmos, las miradas iracundas de los demás y un pequeño cuerpo mirándolos entre divertido e incrédulo.

-Se acabó, fuera- Edward tomó la mano de Joel y arrastró con él a Emmet.

La gente se volvió al escuchar ruido. Las caras de Esme y Carlisle reflejaban desconcierto, las de Bella y Rose enfado, y la de Alice confusión total al ver a Jasper seguirles.

Una vez en la calle Emmet y Jasper rompieron en tremendas carcajadas.

-Eso, eso, dad ejemplo- Edward les riñó molesto. Ellos, simplemente no podían dejar de reír.

La puerta de la catedral de abrió para mostrar a una Alice alucinada.

-Queréis hacer el favor de parar, se os oye ahí dentro- Señaló el interior del templo. Edward bufó.

Joel miraba a su padre, tenía el rostro serio.

-Papá- Edward le miró- No te enfades, la verdad es que el sombrero da risa- La carcajada de Emmet no se hizo esperar.

-Largo de aquí, iros al Chester- No podían andar, se separaron cuanto pudieron hasta apoyarse en uno de los coches aparcados frente a la puerta, dónde se echaron las manos al estómago para sujetárselo.

-Joel torció la boca, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar hacia sus tíos.

-Alto ahí- La voz de su padre le paró en el acto.

La gente comenzó a salir del oficio. Jasper y Emmet comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, fingiendo que buscaban algo en el suelo para no mirar a la gente que no les quitaba ojo.

-Señora- La mujer se dio la vuelta- ¿Se encuentra Usted bien?- La mujer le miró tiernamente.

-Claro jovencito- Le acarició el pelo- Edward estaba nervioso- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Joel señaló su abrigo.

-¿Puede respirar?- Ella no entendió- Que ese abrigo le está pequeño. Tiene que comprarse uno más grande- La señora se irguió airada hacia Edward.

-¿Esa es toda la educación que le da a su hijo?- Edward se quedó petrificado- ¡Es indignante!- Agarró el brazo de su esposo y se dio la vuelta muy digna.

El marido llevaba una sonrisa en los labios, que amenazaba con carcajada. Jasper y Emmet tuvieron que alejarse corriendo, aún así, las carcajadas eran perfectamente audibles.

Cuando los demás llegaron, la escena era de cuadro. Dos hombres hechos y derechos doblados por la risa, Edward rojo, y Joel mirando para todos lados sin entender.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Carlisle preguntó a Alice.

-Pues la verdad es que no lo sé. Pero sin duda, algo gracioso- Carlisle asintió.

-Está bien, a menos que queramos congelarnos sugiero ir a tomar chocolate- Esme congregó a todos hacia los coches.

-Tú tomas chocolate, pero a partir de mañana, veremos el postre que te toca- Amenazó Edward a Joel, quien volvió a sacarle la lengua- ¿Quién te ha enseñado eso?- Preguntó francamente enfadado.

-Todo el mundo lo hace- Dijo inocentemente. Edward se cuadró- ¿Nos ves a mamá o a mí hacerlo?- Joel agachó la cabeza.

-El lo hace- Señaló a Emmet y miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Grábate esto- Edward suspiró con trabajo- Tu tío Emmet NO cuenta- El aludido se acercó ofendido.

-Vámonos de aquí sobrino. Ir con mayores es de lo más aburrido- Hizo un gesto de suficiencia y Bella tuvo que coger la mano de Edward para pararlo.

-Dios Edward, das miedo como padre. Pobre Aaron- Jasper hizo una mueca de horror al pasar a su lado. Edward se quedó congelado.

-¿Es eso cierto?- Preguntó con temor a Bella, quien reía sin disimulo.

-Bueno… Eres un poco gruñón, la verdad- Su marido se contrajo.

-Vamos hijo, no les hagas caso, eres y serás un padre estupendo- Esme trató de animar a su hijo, pero Edward ya iba con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Bella estuvo riendo todo el trayecto hasta el Chester.

Cuando llegaron, se sentaron en una de las mesas que había libres y ordenaron chocolate y pasteles. Joel se sentó entre Emmet y Jasper. Edward susurró bajito.

-Me odia- Bella hizo un puchero.

-Aissss tontito mío- Le besó sus enfurruñados labios- Ellos le dan lo que tu no puedes- La miró confuso- Le malcrían y el sabe a quien acudir para ello. Edward asintió pero aún así hizo un mohín.

-Lo hacen a posta- Les miró acusador. Bella agarró su mano y se aproximó a su oído

- Te podrás vengar cuando te toque ser tío- Le guiñó un ojo, Edward se animó.

-Bueno, si no recuerdo mal, alguien tiene algo que decir- Carlisle elevó la voz mirando a Rose y Emmet.

-Bueno- Emmet se levantó y tomó a Rose de la mano- Os daría un discurso y os dejaría alucinados, ya sabéis… Mi maravillosa retórica- Todos rieron con ganas- Pero como no le quiero quitar el puesto a mi Ilustrado hermano- Guiñó un ojo burlón a Edward- Iré al grano- Mi preciosa novia, me va a dar un hijo- Rose se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza.

-¡Sí!- Edward se levantó encogiendo un brazo, como celebrando un tanto. Bella se lo agarró llamando su atención. Se sentó vergonzosamente- Perdón, me he emocionado- Todos le miraban incrédulos.

-Joder hermano, eso si que es alegrarse- Se levantó y caminó hacia él- Ven aquí- Abrió sus brazos de oso con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas

Edward lo estrechó entre los suyos. Estaba contento por su hermano, pero no pudo evitar hacer un guiño a Bella, quien rió de la broma privada.

-Así que, todo el mundo se ha puesto de acuerdo- Carlisle les miró embobado. A los cuatro.

-Bueno… Todos… No- Alice intervino mirando a Jasper. Este carraspeó nerviosamente. Señaló la bandeja

-¡Mira Joel, pastel de nueces!- Todos estallaron en carcajadas, excepto Alice, que se enfurruñó.

Jasper la abrazó.

-Dímelo- Alice le miró sin comprender- Dímelo- Insistió sonriéndola con ternura- Ella seguía perdida.

-No entiendo Jasper- Le miró profundamente a los ojos. El suspiró.

-¿Es lo que quieres?- Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-No cariño- Respondió sinceramente- No hemos hablado del tema, no me siento mal- Le sonrió.

-Cuando llegue el momento- La prometió besándola levemente los labios.

-¡Por la Familia Maravilla!- Una exaltada Esme elevó las copas con el champagne que pidió a uno de los camareros.

Todos se levantaron y brindaron. Pero Joel miraba al frente.

-Vamos enano, ¿no te alegras de tener un primito?- Emmet le levantó en brazos. Joel arrugó los labios.

-Tío Jasper- Este te volvió- ¿Tú vas a tener hijos también?- Emmet le miró confundido, Jasper sonrió.

-De momento no- Joel suspiró aliviado.

-Menos mal- Hizo fuerza para bajarse de los brazos de su tío Emmet, y se sentó en las rodillas de Jasper.

-¡Traidor!- Emmet bufó. Joel le sacó la lengua. Edward comenzó a carcajearse- Se suponía que eso era para el enemigo- Edward entrecerró los ojos. Emmet se mordió la lengua. Bella acarició el muslo de su marido.

-Relax, recuerda que vas a ser tío- Edward de repente se relajó. Sonrió a Emmet.

-Lo dicho hermano, enhorabuena- Bebió de su copa a su salud. Emmet le miró asustado.

-Algo trama- Susurró a Rose. Esta le miró confundida.

-¿Tu hermano?- Emmet asintió- Pero si es un trozo de pan- Emmet le miró y Edward le enseñó los dientes.

-Sí… Pero duro- Bebió de nuevo, por alguna razón, el trozo de pastel no le pasaba…

.

.

.

**Cap****ítulo 87**

**¡****Hola!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-_LA _Menor Joel, _LA_ Menor- Edward corregía una y otra vez uno de los movimientos de Joel al teclado.

-¡Y yo que sé!- se cruzó de brazos enfadado- La música es un rollo- Se enfurruñó.

-Tú querías aprender a tocar, y eso es lo que estás haciendo- Edward seguía derrochando una paciencia infinita.

-¡Pero si no toco!- Protestó airado.

-Por que primero tienes que tener alguna noción de solfeo- Trató de hacerle entender.

-Parecía más divertido- Suspiró frustrado. Edward relajó las manos y se le quedó mirando- ¿Quieres merendar?- Joel asintió.

-Sube a preguntarle a mamá si quiere comer algo cariño- Le dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Estaba trasteando con el pan de molde, cuando oyó a Joel gritar.

-¡Papáaaaaaaaa!- Soltó el pan y salió todo lo desbocado que su leve cojera le permitía. Llegó a la habitación y se encontró a Joel blanco como la cal y a Bella mirando al vacío.

-¡Dios Mio Bella!- Gritó alarmado arrodillándose a su lado -¿Qué tienes cariño dime?- Bella le miró tranquila- ¡Dios, dime que te pasa!- Ella le puso una mano sobre la pierna.

-Edward- Habló tranquila- Respira- Aaron viene- Le sonrió haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¡Diosssss!- Se levantó frenético- ¡Joel, calienta la mochila!- Su hijo le miró alucinado.

-Vamos Bella- La tomó de los brazos para levantarla- No olvides respirar- Bella quería reír, pero el dolor no la dejaba- Aspira, respira… Aaaasii muy bien- El sólo se animaba mientras dejaba a Bella apoyada en la cómoda.

-Joel, la maleta de mamá- Le miró ansioso, Joel entraba con su mochila en ese momento.

-Edward- El se giró, Bella le señaló la cama con la mirada. Sobre ella se encontraba la pequeña maleta que tenían preparada.

-Vamos vamos- Ordenó pasando el brazo por la cintura de Bella y saliendo de la habitación.

-Joel llama a tu padre- Otra vez el niño se le quedó mirando pasmado.

-¿Y para qué quieres que te llame?- Se le quedó mirando incrédulo.

-¡No me contradigas!- La chaqueta se le enganchó en el pomo de la puerta de entrada- ¡Joder!- El exabrupto salió imparable.

-¡No digas palabrotas!- Bella intervino entre jadeos- Olvida la chaqueta- Pero Edward había declarado la guerra a la prenda, así que Bella, se agarró de Joel y caminó hasta el coche.

Edward consiguió desengancharla y se volvió loco cuando no los vio.

-¡Bellaaaaaa Belllaaaaaaa!- Subía las escaleras gritando como loco, hasta que el sonido del claxon le hizo pararse en seco. Blasfemó en arameo mientras bajaba de nuevo las escaleras. Cerró de un portazo y entro en el coche.

-Ya podías avisar- Dijo irritado.

-Perdóneme Usted por estar de parto- Bufó ella.

-Vale, vale. Tranquilidad cariño. Respira… Respira- Intentaba mezclar la tranquilidad para su mujer con la velocidad del coche. Tarea imposible.

-¿Has llamado al abuelo?- Miró a Joel por el retrovisor.

-No me lo dijiste- Se encogió de hombros.

-Te lo dije dentro Joel- Negó enfadado.

-Estás loco papá- Edward prefirió ignorarlo.

_Ding-Ding-Ding_

-Abróchate el cinturón.

-No puedo joder

_Ding-Ding-Ding_

-¡Por Dios Edward, abróchatelo!

-Mierda- Bufó por lo bajo mientras intentaba pasarse el cinturón por encima del chaquetón- Me ahogo- Joel se partía de la risa en el asiento trasero, Edward llevaba el chaquetón arrugado y retorcido bajo el cinturón.

-Joel, para de reír y ayuda a tu padre- Bella respiraba agitadamente entre contracciones. Joel se acercó hasta el anclaje del cinturón, con tan mala suerte que lo soltó y la hebilla dio de lleno en la nariz de Edward.

-¡Ahhh Joder!- Bella estalló en carcajadas- A Edward se le saltaron las lágrimas- Duele, ¿sabes?- Dijo de mala leche a Bella, quien buscó entre lágrimas un pañuelo. La nariz de Edward empezaba a sangrar.

-Lo siento papá- Logró decir Joel reprimiendo la risa.

Llegaron a la entrada de Urgencias y Edward llamó a los sanitarios.

-¡Estamos de parto!- Se aproximaron corriendo con una silla de ruedas mientras él ayudaba a su mujer a bajar.

Entraron a paritorios y a Edward le hicieron esperar hasta que le llamaran. Buscó el móvil por todos los bolsillos, pero no lo encontró.

-Mierda, el móvil- Bramó. Se dirigía a un teléfono público cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle importante- ¡Mierda Joel!- Emprendió la carrera hasta la salida.

Joel le esperaba enfurruñado sujetando la maleta y apoyado en el coche.

-Me han dicho que molesta- Señaló al coche y se encogió de hombros. Edward entró y le dijo que esperase dentro. Aparcó cerca y volvió a la carrera.

-Joel, no habrás traído mi teléfono, ¿verdad?- Joel le miró con condescendencia. Negó y le pasó el suyo.

-Toma, anda- Edward le miró agradecido y avergonzado- Luego me lo recargas- Le miró con desconfianza.

-¿Ángela?, gracias a Dios. Sí, estamos de parto. ¿Podrías venir para estar con Joel?- El niño le miró enfadado.

-No necesito niñera- Se envalentonó, Edward le mandó callar con la mirada mientras tapaba el aparato con la mano.

-De acuerdo Ángela, muchas gracias- Miró a Joel- ¿Podrías estar callado?- El niño le sacó la lengua. Edward bufó- Algún día te la arranco- Joel entornó los ojos mientras le seguía por el pasillo.

Llegaron a la sala de espera, media hora después Ángela llegó. Joel seguía enfurruñado.

-¿Sr. Cullen?- Una enfermera le llamó, Edward se levantó de un salto- Es la hora, sígame.

-Llama a tío Emmet, el se encargará- Dijo a Joel, le besó en la cabeza y le sonrió- Nos vemos luego, se bueno con Ángela- El niño asintió.

-No te preocupes Edward, ya llamo yo a Rose- El la sonrió y le agradeció el estar ahí.

Se encamino hasta la sala de partos, y después de ponerse la bata, mascarilla y guantes le hicieron pasar junto con Bella, quien estaba preparada para dar a luz. Le impresionó verla sudando y contrayendo la cara en muecas de dolor.

-Bien Señores Cullen, vamos allá- La matrona se sentó entre las piernas de Bella-Cariño, cuando te de la señal empuja, ¿de acuerdo?- Bella la miró.

-S…Sí- Se encogió con otra contracción.

-Ahora ¡Empuja!- Bella contrajo el rostro, apretó la mano de Edward hasta que éste apretó los labios en un gesto de dolor. Se mordió la lengua.

-Bien cariño, vamos bien- Animó en un hilo de voz.

-¿Tú vas bien?- Le miró visiblemente cabreada, Edward la miró extrañado- Por que yo, ¡no!- El pobre tragó en seco.

-Venga Bella, ¡empuja!- Bella lo hizo, apretó a máximo los dientes- Ya casi está, tenemos la cabecita- Edward se estiró lo que pudo para verlo, absolutamente aterrado y emocionado al mismo tiempo.

-No puedooooo- Comenzó a llorar desesperada.

-Venga amor, ya casi está aquí- La animó y besó en la frente frenéticamente.

-Un ultimo empujón, ¡vamos Bella!- Apretó los dientes y sacando hasta el ultimo resquicio de sus fuerzas, apretó hasta que ya no pudo más. El llanto de su hijo quebró los sollozos de su madre.

-Oh Dios Mío- Musitó Edward al ver a su hijo. Una de las enfermeras le limpió y después de enrollarlo en una pequeña mantita, se lo pasó a su emocionado padre, mientras terminaban con los restos de la placenta de Bella.

Edward estaba absolutamente feliz, lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo. Besó la cabecita, las manitas, la carita.

-Mira Aaron, te presento a tu madre- Una lágrima cayó en el rostro de Bella cuando Edward se inclinó. Suavemente lo depositó en su pecho y se inclinó para besar a su mujer.

-Dios, es perfecto- Las lágrimas apenas dejaban ver ni hablar a Bella. Miró a su esposo, quien mostraba el embobamiento típico del padre recién estrenado.

-Te quiero- Destilaba amor por todos los poros de su cuerpo- Gracias cariño- La besó con dulzura, con amor.

-Bien- Una de las enfermeras se acercó- Lo llevamos a neonatos. Usted salga y espere fuera a que instalemos a su mujer.

Se despidieron con un largo beso y con lágrimas de absoluta felicidad. Al salir, Ben había llegado y esperaba junto con Ángela y Joel.

-¿Ya papá?- Joel se levantó en cuanto le vio acercarse- Edward sonreía de oreja a oreja-¿Dónde está?- Le preguntó desanimado al no ver a su hermanito.

-Pronto le verás- Se inclinó para besarle en la cabeza, Ángela y Ben se acercaron.

-Enhorabuena Edward- Ben le abrazó y Ángela depositó un beso en sus mejillas. Edward estaba pletórico.

-Ya vienen en camino- Edward asintió- Emmet se encargaría de avisar a Alice y Jasper- Edward tomó a Joel en brazos.

-¿Te apetece un chocolate mientras nos llaman?- Joel negó.

-¿Y si no oímos en la cafetería?- Edward lo pensó.

-Tienes razón, como siempre… - Sonrió y todos se sentaron hasta que les llamasen para poder ver a Bella y al nuevo miembro de la familia Cullen.

-Papá, estás raro- Edward le miró sin saber. Ángela se acercó a él.

-Dios Edward, ¿te has roto la nariz?…

.

.

.

.

**Cap****ítulo 88**

**Cerrando Ciclo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Dios hermano, que poco se parece a ti. Afortunadamente- Emmet rió ante la mueca de sarcasmo de su hermano Edward.

-No digas bobadas, esos ojos no pueden negar quien es el padre- Una Rose airada se lo quitó de los brazos.

-Afortunadamente, la nariz está intacta- Ahora Jasper se sumó a las risas.

-Pero hijo, ¿cómo no te diste cuenta de que estaba rota?- Una preocupada Esme acarició suavemente la zona, sacando a Edward una mueca de dolor.

-Yo que sé madre, los nervios supongo- Taladró con la mirada a Jasper y Emmet - Me tenéis harto- Bramó. Un guantazo de Rose a Emmet paró las risas de éste en seco. Se volvió a su hermano Jasper.

-¿Por qué no hacéis algo productivo y nos traéis café?- Los dos se cuadraron y salieron de la habitación- Dios, que críos pueden llegar a ser- Bufó cabreada.

-Pero mira que cosita madreeee- Rose se deshacía en pucheros con Aaron, Bella cogió la mano de Edward y la acercó a ella.

-¿Te he dicho cuanto te quiero mi vida?- Edward sonrió hasta que la piel le tiró.

-Uhmmmm- Adoptó pose pensativa- Creo que sólo dos veces- La besó con ahínco.

-Bueno tórtolos, esperad a llegar a casa- Alice se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y sonrió con maldad- Bueno, y cuando lleguéis, unos cuarenta días más- Los dos la miraron mal- Vale, creo que me voy con Jazz y Em. Hasta luego- Una sonrisa burlona la acompañó hasta salir de la habitación.

-Uhmmm, ¿va a ser rubio?- Rose le acarició la cabecita.

-Mi padre es rubio- Señaló a Carlisle y mi madre casi.

-Bueno, es monisimo en cualquier caso. ¿A que sí pequeñín?- Se lo comió de nuevo a besos.

-Mi padre era moreno, y mi madre…- Una lágrima cayó rebelde. Sacudió la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa. Todos lo notaron

-Estarían orgullosos- Su marido la reconfortó. Bella asintió levemente. Ella dudaba de eso, dudaba de que sus padres hubiesen aprobado su vida, ni aunque en ella fuese feliz. Pero apartó ese pensamiento, no iba a estropear el momento.

-Tiene la nariz de Bella, y sus labios- Edward la miró con picardía.

-Mmmmm, entonces provocará taquicardias entre las niñas- Bella sonrió embobada.

-Bueno Señora Cullen, ¿lista para volver a casa?- La matrona entró y se dirigió a Bella.

-Sí- Se levantó de un salto de la cama para firmar el alta. La matrona salió después de darles de nuevo la enhorabuena y Bella entró con Edward a vestirse en el baño.

-¿Te duele?- Le acarició la mejilla. Edward la abrazó por la cintura.

-Un poco, pero no tanto como para hacer esto- Estampó sus labios en los de Bella, y sin más su lengua invadió el interior de su mujer.

Se abandonaron a ese beso "de verdad" por primera vez en meses. Ambos estaban necesitados, sedientos del otro. Degustaron con avidez sus bocas, retorcieron sus lenguas, mordieron y devoraron sus labios. Se separaron lentamente.

-Te deseo tanto Edward- Lloró de deseo, de ansiedad. Necesitaba las caricias de su marido, habían sido demasiados meses sin sentirlo en su interior.

-Mi vida…- Pego sus labios en su frente- Ya pronto… Y te prometo que será increíble- La sonrió en sus labios antes de volver a aprisionarlos con los suyos.

La ayudó a vestirse, haciendo un verdadero ejercicio de autocontrol al verla desnuda. Le ayudó pensar en su dolorido vientre, y ambos salieron a la habitación, dónde Esme y Rose tenían preparado a Aaron y Carlisle la maleta de Bella.

-Bien, he quedado con los demás en la entrada. ¿Listos?- Rose cargaba al pequeño.

-Listos- Edward respondió mientras cogía la canastilla del bebé.

Un impaciente Joel les esperaba en la entrada- ¿Puedo cogerlo ya?- Su madre bajó de la silla de ruedas y le cogió de la mano.

-Cuando subamos al coche te dejaré cogerlo un poquito, ¿vale?- Joel sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Carlisle tomó el volante y Esme el asiento del copiloto, Edward, Bella y Joel las plazas traseras. Los demás tomaron un taxi hasta la casa.

-Despacito cariño. Con esta mano le sujetas la cabecita, así- Joel seguía las instrucciones mientras su madre lo depositaba en sus brazos. Tenía el rostro iluminado.

-Vaya- Exclamó sorprendido- Qué poquito pesa- No se movía ni un milímetro, impactado por esa pequeña criatura que era su hermano- Papá te enseñará a tocar el piano, pero ya verás el rollo que es hasta que toques. Pero no te preocupes, te gustará- Se animó a besarle la carita, entre sus embobados padres, quienes contenían a duras penas las lágrimas.

-¿Estás contento Joel?- Carlisle le miraba por el retrovisor.

-Pues claro- Sacudió sus hombros.

-Ya veras, lo pasareis bien juntos. Te gustará ser su hermano mayor- Joel miró a Edward.

-Yo le defenderé ¿a que sí?- Su padre sonrió, le acarició la cabeza.

-Claro que sí cariño. Siempre le defenderás- Joel volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Cómo el tío Em contigo?- Su padre volvió a sonreír.

-Espero que sí Joel, espero que sí- Le contestó orgulloso del hermano que tenía.

Esme dejó rodar una lágrima de orgullo.

-Bueno mis hombres- Bella habló henchida al pronunciar esas palabras- Estamos en casa- Carlisle aparcó en la entrada. Edward bajó y Bella tomó al pequeño de los brazos de su hijo.

Acostaron al pequeño Aaron en su moisés y lo llevaron con ellos al salón, dónde Esme y Alice prepararon café y chocolate para todos.

-Bueno hermano, ¿cómo va lo del traslado?- Edward se sentó junto a Bella y la tomó de la mano.

-Pues ya casi todo está listo. Los papeles del registro los tendremos en unos días. La inscripción de Joel en el colegio ya se hizo- Miró a Jasper- Y tan sólo queda que Bella deje todo en orden en la compañía.

-Eso ya prácticamente está listo- Bella habló- Se le ha pasado la gerencia a los Cheney, junto con una participación en la compañía. Ellos se harán cargo de ella.

Los demás asintieron.

-La casa ya está terminada- Alice se dirigió a Joel- Tan sólo hemos tenido que adaptar la de Edward para una familia y ya. Había dos habitaciones y ya están esperando a sus nuevos inquilinos- Señaló a los niños.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos mamá?- Joel estaba sentado en las piernas de Edward, medio adormilado.

-En dos semanas cariño- Joel asintió.

-Echo de menos a Joss y Henna- Bostezó.

-Y seguro que ellos a ti también. Pero pronto estarás con ellos y les darás de comer- Le prometió Edward.

-Ajá…- terminó de acurrucarse y comenzó a dormitar- Edward le besó repetidas veces mientras le acomodaba entre sus brazos.

-Oh por favor, no digáis que no es adorable- Emmet hizo una mueca exagerada de felicidad. Todos rieron.

-Mas te vale irte preparando hermano- Edward le guiñó un ojo. Emmet le sacó la lengua- ¡Lo sabía!- Le señaló haciendo que Joel se removiese y entreabriese los ojos.

-Vamos cariño, vamos a dormir- Alice le sacó de entre los brazos de Edward y lo cargó a duras penas hasta su cama- Joel se desperezó.

-Tía Alice- Ella le miró sonriente- Os quedareis aquí hasta que nos vayamos- Esta asintió- ¿Y la abuela Jackie?- Alice le besó en la mejilla.

-Preparándolo todo para cuando lleguéis. Te está dejando una habitación guay- Joel sonrió.

-¿Volveremos alguna vez?- La preguntó algo triste.

-¿Lo echarás de menos?- Le acarició el pelo.

-No lo sé- Bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- Se tumbó a su lado, oyó la puerta abrirse y a Emmet acercarse a la cama. Joel le miró.

-¿Por qué no vienes tú?- Se le quebró la voz, las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia. A Emmet se le abrieron las carnes. Suspiró antes de sentarse cerca de su sobrino.

-Joel- Paró unos minutos antes de seguir- La vida de los mayores es complicada- Su sobrino le miró- te quiero, te quiero mucho y créeme que te echo muchísimo de menos, tu tía Rose puede confirmártelo. Pero… Mis obligaciones están ahí Joel, y las de tu tía y tus abuelos- El niño le miraba sorbiéndose los mocos- Yo nací en Boston, crecí, estudié, y mi trabajo está ahí, y mis padres Joel. Edward se fue lejos y conoció a tu madre, se enamoraron, se casaron y ahora es tu padre, pero su vida está en Las Maldivas, igual que la mía en Boston. ¿Lo entiendes?- Joel dijo que sí con la cabeza.

-¿No podrías cambiar?- Le preguntó esperanzado. Emmet le miró fijamente unos instantes.

-No cielo. Lo siento- Le abrazó- ¿estás enfadado?- Joel no respondió, en su lugar seguía sorbiéndose los mocos- Vas a estar muy ocupado con Joss y Henna, además de tu hermanito, el Cole nuevo, amigos nuevos…- Suspiró- No tendrás tiempo de acordarte de mí- Joel se revolvió entre sus brazos, se bajó de la cama airado, Alice y Emmet se sorprendieron.

-¡No! Nunca me voy a olvidar ¿Lo oyes? ¡NUNCA!- Salió dando un portazo que llamó la atención de todos en la planta baja.

Edward consiguió agarrarlo cuando iba a salir por la puerta.

-Joel cariño ¿qué es lo que pasa?- El crío se deshacía en lágrimas.

-Déjame hablar con él- Emmet se acercó hasta ellos con los ojos rojos. Tomó la mano del niño y salieron de la casa.

-Me gustaba más antes…- Hipó cuando se sentaron en un frío banco. Emmet le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-No digas eso Joel. No es justo y lo sabes- Le reprendió dulcemente.

-No es justo ahora- Se apretujó contra él.

-Quieres decirme entonces, que no te alegras de tener un nuevo hermanito, o un papá estupendo que te quiere con locura, dos nuevos abuelos, más tíos estupendos que te malcrían…- Le miró unos instantes. Joel permanecía en silencio. Emmet le dejó pensar.

-Me gustaba cuando todos estábamos juntos- Musitó.

-Joel, sé que ahora es difícil de entender, y que quizá esperar unos años para hacerlo suena mal. Yo también he tenido tu edad, y también me ha costado entender. ¿Sabes?- Cuando tu padre decidió irse de casa tan lejos, tampoco lo entendí, pero le ayudé a hacerlo. ¿Sabes por qué?- Joel negó en silencio -Por que era su vida Joel, porque él necesitaba hacer eso para ser feliz y gracias a eso- Le miró intensamente- Tu y yo estamos aquí ahora. Tu madre es absolutamente feliz, y Edward aún más- El niño sonrió tímidamente.

-Eso es verdad- Admitió en voz bajita.

-No puedes olvidarte de todo eso, no puedes estar triste y hacer que ellos lo estén Joel. Yo sólo voy a estar un poco más lejos, pero siempre, siempre estaré aquí- Le puso la mano en el pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

-Yo sólo…- Tragó con trabajo- Sólo no quiero que te vayas tío- Emmet sonrió.

-Te quiero con toda mi alma pequeño- Joel le besó en el cuello.

-¿Aunque tengas hijos?- Agachó la cabeza avergonzado cuando Emmet se la levantó.

-Eso nunca va a cambiar. Será un cariño distinto, especial. ¿Confías en mí?- Joel asintió- Entonces, todo irá bien. Volvieron a abrazarse.

Cerca de ahí, un hombre hecho y derecho lloraba emocionado. La vida había sido demasiado complaciente con él. Tener todo lo que desea cualquier hombre, no es algo al alcance de cualquiera. Una mujer perfecta, unos padres siempre dispuestos, unos amigos estupendos, dos hijos maravillosos y un hermano, fuera de serie…

.

.

.

**Cap****ítulo 89**

…**Y Comieron Perdices.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Estás seguro de que esta boda es válida?

-Sí, ya te lo he dicho- Jasper quería estar seguro. Se removió inquieto.

Los novios se miraban nerviosos. El Juez de Paz de la Isla llevaba más de diez minutos leyendo una especie de libro, ajeno a todo y todos. Un carraspeo nervioso por parte de Carlisle, le sacó del trance. O eso parecía…

-Ehhh, si, bueno- Les miró con cara ausente- Estamos aquí… Bueno, hemos venido para casarnos- Bella abrió los ojos como platos. Edward intentaba no reírse.

-¿Jasper… Tú estás seguro?- Emmet insistía en voz baja. Jasper prefirió no contestar.

-¿Queréis casaros?- Miró a los novios, Edward comenzó a reír.

-Para eso están aquí- Resopló Rose.

-Claro… Claro- Volvió a mirar el libro- Se inclinó hacia Bella y susurró -¿Cómo os llamáis?- Emmet se tuvo que girar para disimular la risa.

-Edward y Bella- Dijo éste con trabajo.

-¡Te llamas como mi abuelo!- Ya estaba, la carcajada general estalló.

-La boda, Señor… La boda- Intervino Esme claramente molesta.

-Si bueno, colega, ¿quieres a ésta preciosidad para siempre?- Edward no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Se dobló con su propia risa.

-Habéis traído al Bob Marley de Las Maldivas para casarlos- Emmet se desternillaba, Jasper miraba al Juez de Paz de mala manera.

-¿Ha celebrado Usted alguna boda?- La pregunta ofendió al hombre.

-Eh Eh, claro que sí- Hizo un gesto con la mano que denotaba molestia- He casado a mis colegas- Esme bufó.

-¿Sus colegas? ¿Está Usted facultado para oficiar ceremonias?- El hombre la miró extrañado.

-Tengo los papeles señora. Se rebuscó en los bolsillos, no encontró nada- Luego se los enseño-Respondió haciendo una mueca. Carlisle habló.

-Bien, proceda- Le costaba mantenerse serio.

El hombre les miró a todos bastante molesto, sus rastas ondeaban con la brisa del atardecer. La luz de las antorchas le daba un aire espiritual.

-Ese señor me da miedo- Alice rió ante las palabras de Joel.

-Tranquilo, es inofensivo.

-Yo creo que está fumado- Ben cuchicheó.

-O algo peor- Añadió Ángela.

Joel se adelantó al lado de Emmet, le tiró de la manga de la camisa y se agachó a su altura.

-Tío, dice Ben que está fumado- Señaló al hombre de las rastas -¿Eso es malo?- Emmet tragó varias veces para contener la risa.

-No- Respiró de nuevo- Es que es así- Joel se le quedó mirando sin entender nada. Sacudió sus hombros y volvió a su sitio.

-Bueno, entonces quedamos en que si la quieres- Hizo ademán de continuar. Jasper le interrumpió.

-Ni siquiera ha hecho usted la pregunta- Siseó entre dientes. El hombre se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

-Vale… Edward ¿No?- este asintió divertido- ¿Quieres a este pedazo de mujer por tu esposa y todo eso?- Bella no podía más. Edward consiguió hablar.

-Sí, quiero a éste pedazo de bombón por esposa- Las risas se filtraban entre sus palabras. Los demás hacían verdaderos esfuerzos por mantener la compostura.

-¿Y tú cosa guapa, quieres a éste bigardo para siempre y todo lo demás?- Edward se agachó por no soltar la tremenda carcajada que bullía en su interior. Bella respiró hondo.

-Sí, quiero a éste pedazo de tío bueno para siempre- El Juez de Paz se la quedó mirando disgustado.

-Pues es una pena colega- Todos los presentes se doblaban. Los ojos de Emmet llenos de lágrimas, hasta los de Rose, por mucho que intentó contenerlas.

-¿Cuándo van los anillos?- Preguntó Joel en voz alta.

-¿Los necesitáis?- El hombre que les estaba casando sacó dos cintas de cuero de su bolsillo- Esto es lo que mola. Son tribales tío- Hablaba con Edward como si le estuviese vendiendo las pulseras en un puesto de mercadillo- Y según mi viejo, están bendecidas- Edward lloraba de la risa, asintió y tomó una de las cintas, anudándosela a Bella en la muñeca.

Bella hizo lo propio con su marido, atándosela entre lágrimas, la costaba dejar de reír. Una vez que las tuvieron puestas, el hombre intervino.

-Bueno, pues ya estáis casados. Hala, cómele los morros a tu mujer- Le pegó un codazo, Edward tuvo que agarrarse a Emmet para no caerse al suelo.

Fue el beso más corto de la historia, ya que cada vez que intentaban juntar sus labios, las carcajadas de verse la cara partidos de la risa, se lo impedía. El hombre se mostraba ansioso.

-Aligera tronco, que tengo que casar a dos viejos antes de que la estire el menda- Emmet hincó las rodillas en la arena, completamente rendido, sin fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Jasper apartó al hombre unos metros.

-¿Se puede saber de dónde ha salido Usted?- El hombre le miró flipado, sacó de sus bolsillos un porro y lo pasó por sus narices, aspirando a fondo el aroma.

-Sustituyo al viejo. Está enfermo- Jasper se quedó blanco. El hombre encendió el porro y el humo casi noquea a Jasper- ¿Quieres?- Se lo pasó.

-No gracias- Respondió molesto- ¿Tienes licencia?- El hombre dio una larga calada, aspirando y saboreando el aroma, le miró relajado.

-Esto es lo mejor de la vida- Le sonrió, mostrando una hilera de grandes y blancos dientes- Relaaajate. Tengo los papeles ¿de verdad que no quieres?- Jasper le miró con rabia

-Ya he dicho que no- El hombre sacudió lo hombros.

-Pues lo necesitas colega, te noto un poco tenso- Le echó el humo de nuevo. Jasper bufó y le dejó. Se volvió al grupo, dónde aún trataban de sofocar las risas.

-Entonces ¿ Están casados?- Esme preguntó aún entre risas.

-Para ser sincero, no lo se- La mujer paró las risas en seco. Se volvió hacia Emmet y Rose.

-Vosotros os casáis en una catedral, con vestido largo, smoking, ramo y todo lo demás. ¿Entendido?- Volvieron a reír.

-Vamos mamá, no fastidies. ¡Esta boda ha sido grandiosa!- Rose se le acercó.

-Pero la nuestra, no será así- La mirada que le dedicó no dejaba lugar a dudas. Emmet asintió derrotado.

El banquete transcurrió con normalidad, se encontraban en él todos los trabajadores del complejo. La noche era cálida, los atuendos sencillos, no hubo lujos, ni clases. Fue sencillo y ameno. A las dos de la madrugada, Emmet se acercó a los recién casados.

-Hora de consumar- Les tomó de ambas manos y les llevó hasta el muelle, dónde un pequeño Yate les esperaba anclado. Bella se volvió hacia su cuñado.

-Si pasa algo con los niños llamáis. Aaron pide leche a eso de las ocho de la mañana. Es un niño muy bueno, no suele llorar mucho. Luego a las doc…- Emmet la cortó.

-Tranquila Bella, ya nos ocupamos. Tú a disfrutar de éste- La guiñó un ojo señalando a Edward.

Ambos subieron por la pequeña escala. Edward puso en marcha el motor y se alejaron mar adentro.

Paró a unos tres kilómetros. Bella le observaba manejar la nave. Absorta en su cuerpo, su magnifico y esplendido cuerpo.

-Vaya, creo que te sigue gustando lo que ves- Se acercó a ella tras echar el ancla. La abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Acaso es posible lo contrario?- Preguntó con picardía.

-Bueno…- Se pegó a ella- Cabría esa posibilidad- Taladró las defensas de su esposa con su mirada.

-Sigues siendo un fanfarrón- Sonrió divertida.

-Sí, pero algo ha cambiado- Acarició sus labios con la lengua- Sólo, _tú _fanfarrón- Sus labios la envolvieron completamente. Bella le correspondió aumentando la intensidad.

-Espera- Susurró en su boca mientras tiraba de ella hacia el camarote. Bella le seguía sonriendo.

Una vez dentro, la guió de espaldas a la cama mientras devoraba su boca con cortos pero húmedos besos. La despojó de su sencilla túnica y quedó en una simple braguita. Acarició sus costados con ansia, deteniéndose en sus más que prestos y erectos pezones. La garganta de Bella no tardó en emitir pequeños gemidos.

Abandonó sus labios y capturó con los suyos uno de sus pezones, embutiéndolo con su boca, mezclando el aliento y su saliva en una composición exacta.

-Deliciosa- Sintió la caricia de sus labios al hablar. Sus dedos bajaron como autómatas hasta su entrepierna. La acariciaron sin tregua, Bella abrió sus piernas- Así hermosa- Se inclinó hasta ella, la giró suavemente quedando encarado con su trasero. Levantó una de sus piernas hasta que su pié tocó el colchón, y abriendo sus labios invadió su vagina con la lengua.

-Ahhhhh- Bella apretó sus pechos en cuanto sintió la lengua de su esposo enredarse en su sexo.

Notó como su pierna de apoyo flaqueaba.

-Túmbate- Ella obedeció, mientras se dejó hacer. Edward hizo que apoyase sus manos en el colchón, la elevó el trasero, haciendo que clavase sus rodillas y abriese sus piernas. Se metió entre ellas boca arriba- Ahora, muévete cariño- Bella obedeció.

Edward tomó sus caderas con las manos, mientras que Bella se volvía loca con la fricción de su sexo entre los labios de Edward. Pronto sus movimientos fueron salvajes, Edward endureció su lengua, llenando todo su sexo con esta. Le daba alguna que otra cachetada mientras ella aminoraba y aceleraba completamente a su gusto. Su marido, obediente, ejecutaba sus órdenes.

-Muérdelo- Pidió ella entre jadeos. Los dientes de Edward aprisionaron sus labios mayores, tirando de éstos, buscó su clítoris, lo envolvió entre ellos y Bella jadeó con fuerza, sus caderas volvieron a moverse frenéticas, y no aminoró hasta alcanzar el orgasmo en la boca de su marido.

Sin dejarla tregua alguna, la tumbó de espaldas y volvió a bucear entre sus piernas. El cuerpo de Bella no tardó en responder.

-Ahora, yo pondré el ritmo- Dijo antes de penetrarla con la lengua.

-Oh Dios…- Bella se arqueó fuertemente, agarrando sendos pezones con los dedos y retorciéndolos.

-Sigue así preciosa, me encanta verte- Edward lamía con absoluto deleite los pliegues de su sexo, no dejando centímetro alguno de la sedosa piel sin acariciar con su lengua.

-Dámela- Bella le miró a los ojos. Edward sonrió negando- Dámela- Insistió ella entre las profundas lamidas de su marido.

-Después- Volvió a sonreír antes de girar sus labios con rapidez en su clítoris.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh síiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Bella tomó con fuerza el pelo de su marido, y tiró de él hasta subirlo a su altura- Ahora- Ordenó demandante. Edward la obsequió con su sonrisa más jodidamente sexual antes de incorporarse sobre ella, poniendo al alcance de su boca su más que presto y erecto miembro.

Edward notó la calidez de la lengua de su esposa justo cuando su boca volvía a acariciar su sexo, ambos lamían y mordisqueaban completamente abandonados al placer. Bella paseaba su lengua por sus testículos y la arrastraba hasta su ano, sabía que eso volvía loco a su marido.

Así era.

-Dioss Bellaaaaa- Hundió dos dedos en el sexo de su mujer al mismo tiempo que ella le imitaba. Sus caderas embestían al ritmo de las penetraciones de sus dedos. Jadeaban y gemían con dificultad. Edward empujó su cuerpo hasta que notó como su mujer le engullía lentamente, cambiando sus movimientos hasta penetrar su boca.

Cerró los ojos y separó la boca de su entrepierna, abandonado a sus sentidos, los dedos de su mujer hacían magia, y su boca maravillas. Le costó concentrarse en ella, sus dedos se movían y paraban , hasta que consiguió imprimirles un ritmo infernal. Bella succionó con fuerza cuando notó que su marido iba a explotar y sus dedos no le dieron tregua.

-Ohdios Ohdios Ohdios - Se derramó en su boca, embistió cuatro veces más y se acomodó a un lado de ella, haciendo que sus dedos la llevasen a la gloria por segunda vez.

-Sigue, sigue sigueeeeeeeee… Oh Diosssssssssss- Capturó todo el placer de su mujer de nuevo entre sus labios, aguantó las convulsiones de ésta hasta que su cuerpo quedó sumido en una placentera quietud.

No perdieron el contacto, sus labios tomaron sus bocas de manera frenética.

-¿Cómo no puedo cansarme de ti?- Su lengua se hundió con ansia en la boca de su mujer.

-Me pregunto lo mismo- Se sentía otra vez excitada, era superior a sus fuerzas.

Edward la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre él, su pene, otra vez duro, entró de golpe, en una certera estocada, llenando el interior de Bella. La penetró duro, con fuerza, rápidamente, la llevó al clímax en pocos minutos. Bella respiraba en su cuello.

-¿Cansada?- Bella sonrió.

-Veo que la abstinencia ha sido dura, Señor Cullen- Edward mordió sus labios en respuesta.

-Ven aquí- Se levantaron y la llevó hasta la cómoda. La puso frente a ella, apoyando sus manos mientras la abría las piernas.

Bella podía sentir la dureza de su pene paseándose por sus nalgas, entre ellas, masturbándose. Notó la fricción de su miembro deslizarse entre ellas, aprisionándolo, mientras los dientes de su marido se clavaban en su hombro y su lengua succionaba cuanto mordía.

-Ábrelas más, cariño- Sólo con ese tono de voz, le traería un pedazo de cielo si el se lo pidiera.

Notó que se separó unos instantes, y después sintió la frialdad de una crema en su trasero. Dio un respingo.

-Shisst… Tranquila- Volvió a morderla suavemente mientras notaba como uno de sus dedos la invadía.

-Mmmmmm- La gustaba, él lo sabía- Su dedo comenzó a retorcerse dentro, sus uñas se agarraban a la madera mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse.

Pronto, otro dedo se abrió camino, las sensaciones eran demasiado placenteras, Bella bajó su pecho y ofreció más su entrada. Edward sonrió satisfecho cuando comprobó la dilatación conseguida. No tardó en sustituir los dedos por su potente miembro, la embestida fue lenta, hasta el fondo, una vez que la sintió completa, tomó las caderas de su mujer con ambas manos y la embistió repetidas veces hasta acomodar su anchura.

-Duro- Pidió ella apretando los dientes. Edward lo hizo, empujó con fuerza, sin contemplaciones, haciendo que todos los frascos de la cómoda se tambaleasen hasta caerse. Los gritos de Bella le animaban a incrementar su ritmo.

-Me encanta oírte, joder… Me encanta- Sus dientes se clavaban sin orden alguno. Bella apretó sus ojos ante las oleadas de placer que la consumían.

Los golpetazos de su marido contra su cuerpo, resonaban mezclados con los gemidos de ambos, elevando más si cabe, el grado de excitación en el ambiente.

-Oh Dios Edward… Edward… Edwarddd- Su marido la levantó hasta pegar su pecho en la espalda de ella, metió dos dedos en su boca. Bella los lamió y chupó con deleite, y los bajó hasta su sexo, donde la frotó hasta que a ella le empezaron a dar espasmos.

Por momentos creyó que moriría. Sensaciones placenteras, pero desconocidas la hicieron doblar las piernas. Edward lo notó, así que aceleró hasta hacer el placer insoportable. Bella elevó los jadeos hasta el grito, incapaz de contener en su cuerpo tanta presión.

-Vamos cariño- Edward hablaba entre resuello, agotado, embotado- Vamos preciosa, déjate ir- Sus dedos giraban a una velocidad límite.

Bella se agarró a los brazos de su marido, incapaz de mantenerse por si misma, antes de sentir, como el nudo de su vientre comenzaba a deshacerse.

-Oh mi dios Oh mi diossssssss- Gritó al límite.

-Venga amor, hazlo para mí, hazlo mi vida- Edward gemía y susurraba roncamente en su oído, incapaz de soportar más sin dejarse llevar, hasta que notó como su miembro era estrangulado. Elevó la cabeza y sencillamente, se dejó ir a otro nivel.

-- Se derramó por completo, su ritmo fue decayendo hasta que sus embestidas fueron lentas, demasiado lentas hasta parar por completo.

Apenas sin fuerzas para mantenerse por si mismo. Arrastró a su mujer hasta la cama, dónde agotados, se dejaron caer.

-Esto… esto ha… sido…- Bella estaba boca arriba, mirando el techo sin ver. Las chispas aún viajaban a sus anchas por sus ojos.

-Sí… ha sido…- Su exhausto marido, tendido bocabajo, apenas era capaz de coordinar dos palabras seguidas.

-Cuando… Cuando tenga fuerzas, te besaré- Bella cerró sus ojos.

-Ajá- Edward buscó su mano, una vez que entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, dormitó plenamente satisfecho.

.

.

.

**Nunca me cansaré de releer la boda. Lo que me pude reír escribiéndola no lo sabe nadie. Y tengo que decir que creó escuela, ya que he leído algunas bastante similares por algunos fics****…**** En fin****…**

**Jeje, bueno, toda Luna de Miel requiere que la cosa esté a la altura****…**** ¿No? Espero haberlo estado esta vez.**

**Besos y ¡hasta el epílogo!**


	84. Chapter 84

**Ep****ílogo**

Los blancos azulejos de la fría sala, daban incluso más escalofríos que la propia temperatura. Sus pasos, temblorosos, lentos y torpes, la encaminaron hasta esa camilla recubierta por una lustrosa y reluciente sábana blanca.

Se tumbó como la ordenaron, el sonido del tic-Tac del gran reloj que coronaba la pared que estaba tras ella, aceleró a un ritmo inhumano su frenético corazón.

Las aspiraciones, cada vez eran más cortas, dolorosas y frecuentes.

No quiso mirar lo que tenía sobre su cabeza. No sucumbió a la morbosa necesidad de hacerlo. Si miró, sin embargo, el reluciente teléfono negro que se encontraba en la pared de enfrente. No albergaba esperanza alguna de que sonase. Los últimos siete años no hubo cambio alguno. Nadie movió hilos para siquiera intentarlo. Ni siquiera ella…

Oía las voces de las dos personas que la acompañaban amortiguadas entre sus nervios y los locos latidos de su corazón.

-¿Señora?- Uno de los hombres inclinó sobre ella. Le miró -¿Le aprietan?- Señaló sus muñecas y sus tobillos.

Negó con la cabeza.

_-Hija__…__ Te encuentras en el umbral de la muerte. ¿No crees que va siendo hora que sueltes lastre?- El sacerdote esperaba pacientemente frente a ella._

_Era un hombre avejentado. Sus arrugas decían claramente, que por sus ojos habían pasado muchas almas condenadas a una muerte sin gloria. Sus palabras exactas, sus gestos y ademanes claramente trillados y usados, mostraban la evidencia de quien se ha visto en la tesitura de utilizar repetidas veces el mismo discurso, esperando a su vez, la misma contrita confesión del condenado a muerte._

_-¿Entregar mi vida a la causa no es suficiente lastre, padre?- Se mostraba fría, neutra, indescifrable e inquebrantable._

_-Deja esa máscara de indiferencia. Las pocas horas que te quedan en éste Mundo, deberían ser suficientes para intentar remediar en lo posible tus pecados- Aconsejó sabiamente._

_-¿Qué me va a reportar arrepentirme?- Preguntó desafiante._

_-Irte en paz._

_Calló unos instantes, sopesando las palabras._

_Irse en paz__…__ ¿Acaso conocía ella la paz? No. Jamás la había conocido. Su mente había estado constantemente en conflicto. Ni siquiera la soledad que atenazó durante los últimos siete años en ese penal, le brindaron la paz de la que ese hombre la hablaba._

_-Jamás la he poseído. No veo por qué iba a llevarme a la tumba algo de lo que carezco- desafió mordaz._

_-La paz, la otorga el alma vacía de cualquier peso que nos ahoga- Volvió a insistir._

_-Yo no tengo alma- Siseó con ira._

_-La tienes. Hasta el más sanguinario, frío y vil de los asesinos la posee. Tan sólo hay que sacar la herrumbre y el hollín. Y ahí está._

_-¿Y para qué me serviría el alma allá donde voy?- Espetó cansinamente. Claramente aburrida de la conversación._

_-La cuestión no es para qué sirve. La cuestión es sentirla limpia. No hay más uso que ese. El ser portador de un alma pura._

_-Demasiado tarde para mí padre. Demasiado tarde__…_

_-Puede que lo sea para el resto del mundo, pero no tiene que serlo para ti. Eres tú quien tiene que tener la necesidad de limpiarse. No de mostrárselo a los demás. Hazlo por ti misma._

_Tanya le miró unos instantes antes de bajar la mirada al suelo. ¿Realmente necesitaba eso? Unas tímidas lágrimas aparecieron por sus ojos. Le quedaban unas horas. Su mirada vagó hasta una de las altas y pequeñas ventanas enrejadas, que escupían algunos tímidos rayos de Sol._

_El Sol__…_

_Sonrió con tristeza al darse cuenta de que jamás le gustó tomarlo, de lo ridículos que le parecían aquellos que se tostaban sin más, y ahora__…__ Ahora ansiaba dar un paseo bajo su influencia, casi tanto como respirar__…__ Durante más tiempo._

_-¿Tiene Usted algo para escribir?_

_El hombre se levantó hasta la puerta. Tras hablar unos momentos con uno de los vigilantes, entró acompañado de éste. Esposaron las manos de Tanya, y le acercaron un diminuto lápiz y un folio._

_Tras escribir lo que pareció una carta. Se la entregó al capellán._

_-Haga que les llegue a mis padres- El hombre asintió guardándose el trozo de papel en el bolsillo._

_-Espero que les sirva- Ella le miró con los ojos rojos._

_-Yo también lo espero- El hombre se levantó, se colocó la estola y tomó la pequeña Biblia en sus manos. _

_Tanya se arrodillo y el capellán puso la mano sobre su cabeza mientras pronunciaba las palabras oportunas. Una vez hubo terminado, se despidió de ella haciéndole el símbolo de la cruz._

_-Suerte hija, y que Dios te acoja en su seno._

_Tanya no dijo nada, se sentó de nuevo en la silla y esperó a que llegasen por ella._

_- _Es la hora- La fría voz la devolvió al presente de manera súbita.

Oyó descorrer las cortinas del lado derecho de la pared. Miró a través del cristal, pero la oscuridad de la sala tras él, le impedía distinguir nada.

Por el rabillo del ojo veía a los hombres moverse a sus costados. Uno de ellos, la miró fijamente. Tanya dejó caer dos lágrimas que resbalaron lentamente por las sienes, al mismo tiempo que el tiopental sódico la sumía en el sopor. Pronto no sintió nada. No notó sus pulmones paralizarse cuando el bromuro de pancuronio entró en su organísmo, ni su corazón sufrir un paro cardiaco provocado por el cloruro de potásio.

En la sala contigua, dos personas entrelazaban sus manos y lloraban en silencio. Una de ellas, sostenía un arrugado pedazo de papel. Cuando la cortina volvió a echarse, la sala comenzó a vaciarse. Ellos permanecieron sentados. No hablaron, no hacía falta.

El Director del Penal apareció tan sólo unos minutos después. Les entregó un papel.

Tanya Denali Myers.

Hora de la Muerte: 19:15

Lugar: Lansing Correctional Facility. Kansas

Causa: Inyección Letal.

Laurence Wallas McCarthye. Director Of. Lansing Correctional Facility. Est. Kansas. US.

26/05/2016

.

.

.

A miles de kilómetros de allí, un teléfono sonó. Tras una breve charla, salió para envolverla de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-¿Ya?

-Sí.

-Bien

-¿Qué sientes?

-En realidad, nada.

La besó el cuello. Sus brazos firmemente abrazando su cintura, ciñendo su espalda contra su pecho.

-Voy a echar esto de menos- Suspiró.

-¿El qué?- Aspiró el aroma de su larga cabellera.

-Compartir esto nuestro- Afianzó su agarre sobre ella- Mostrarme… Mostrarnos de esta manera frente a las chicas, exponer nuestro amor y desnudar nuestros cuerpos y nuestra alma a nuestras fieles y agradecidas lectoras….- Suspiró inhalando un deje de tristeza.

-Pero esto funciona así- Respondió ella con calma- Todo lo que un día empieza, tiene que acabar- Arrugó los labios en una mueca graciosa mientras despacio se giraba ante su hombre y le clavaba su mirada- Al menos… Para ellas, claro-Añadió con una sonrisita intencionada. Edward ronroneó en su cuello.

-Bueno…- Mordió su labio inferior- Saluda entonces y despídete de ellas- Susurró ronco mientras Bella hacía lo que él le había pedido.

La arrastró lentamente sin dejar de besarla, y justo antes de cerrar la puerta, se giró y guiñó uno de sus espectaculares ojos mientras nos regalaba la más jodida de sus sonrisas…

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pues aquí estamos chicas. Supongo que muchas no esperabais este final. Aunque las que me han intuido, si que han sabido en todo momento, que yo nunca dejo nada al azar o por concluir.**

**No voy a enredarme, solo os voy a dar las gracias por vuestra respuesta, por vuestra constancia y compañía.**

**No voy a caer de nuevo en mis quejas, bastante claras las he dejado ya. Y no. No creo ( nunca se puede dar nada por seguro en esta vida ) que vuelva a publicar ni aquí ni en ningún otro lado. Si leéis alguna de mis dos historias es porque habré dado el permiso para que las publiquen, pero nada más.**

**He llegado a mi límite de tolerancia y comprensión hacia ciertos comportamientos sibilinos e infantiles. Yo suelo estar por encima de muchas cosas, pero otras, simplemente consiguen hacerme hervir la sangre. Así que, hago lo que siempre tiendo a hacer.**

**Sacarlas de mi sistema, y por ende, de mis pensamientos.**

**Querer compartir tu "talento" con otras personas, lejos de ser un ejercicio libre y sosegado, a veces se convierte en un grano en el culo. No solo no te compensa, sino que te amarga. Y yo no estoy por la labor de soportar a personajes ajenos a mi vida, querer siquiera soliviantarla en cierto modo. No me interesa. **

**Esto se ha convertido en una plataforma para los egos, para las descaradas muestras de peloteo que muchas veces van más allá de lo éticamente soportable. No se trata de comparar valías o calidad, se trata de tener las mejores madrinas para ser "alguien" en éste mundillo. Más allá de una buena carta de presentación, necesitas de referencias para aglutinar seguidoras.**

**Yo. No. Necesito. De. Eso.**

**Si alguien tiene que valorar mi calidad, desde luego no van a ser los sectarios "afectos" de alguien que a nivel literario no ha demostrado ser más que nadie. **

**Si alguien tiene que medir mi calidad será el público leal y en busca de lectura de calidad, y no el dedo de aquellas que se han instalado en las alturas aún ofreciendo un más que discreto, e incluso a veces mediocre trabajo. Creando para compensar, un mundo paralelo inaccesible al resto del "populacho" . Un reino de supuesta calidad donde se encuentras las más… ¿Grandes?**

**No señor.**

**No voy a alimentar más egos. No he nacido para lamer culos.**

**Un placer sincero y mi enorme gratitud para aquellas que tienen opinión propia.**

**Un beso y hasta cuando sea…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Raquel**


End file.
